


Who Remembers Your Name?

by Arowen12



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I can't believe I have to say this again, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, People are Trans Joanne Rowling Deal With It, People are also gay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, The Problem of House Elves as 'Willing Slaves' and JK's Racism, Trans Character, Trans Hermione Granger, Trans Women Are Women, it's a crossover, one chapter for each book, the adults are responsible every once and a while, what have i gotten myself into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 233,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arowen12/pseuds/Arowen12
Summary: Harry James Potter is born on July 31st with a head of black hair and blue eyes which occasionally look very green of which James Potter assumes is from his wife’s side of the family, doesn’t her sister have blue eyes he wonders? The point is nonetheless that Harry is a strange child by all accounts, wizarding ones included.“Those are the eyes of an old soul.”Arabella Figg says to Lily as she rocks Harry in her arms, Lily who is familiar with the muggle term nods, but James who knows the rather more magical term peers at his son and wonders if Squibs have a way of knowing these things.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 246
Kudos: 371
Collections: Finished111, Hamilton, Harry Potter, Harry Potter Fanfiction Favorites





	1. The Philosopher's Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I can't believe I actually wrote this, it's my first Harry Potter fic and this is what I've done. I wrote this in a week and the first chapter was originally supposed to be 10k... Anyways I hope you all enjoy the first part, read on!

Harry James Potter is born on July 31st with a head of black hair and blue eyes which occasionally look very green of which James Potter assumes is from his wife’s side of the family, doesn’t her sister have blue eyes he wonders? The point is nonetheless that Harry is a strange child by all accounts, wizarding ones included.

Rather than a quiet child Harry talks constantly, at first the simple nonsense of a baby but by the time he is six months old he has grasped onto language like a fish to water. He watches the magic his parents perform with wide wonderous eyes, but mostly curious eyes. It is his eyes that are perhaps the strangest things his young parents notice amidst the war; they are old eyes and contain some great sorrow.

“Those are the eyes of an old soul.”

Arabella Figg says to Lily as she rocks Harry in her arms, Lily who is familiar with the muggle term nods, but James who knows the rather more magical term peers at his son and wonders if Squibs have a way of knowing these things.

Unfortunately, Harry’s parents are unable to see whether the words hold true as by the time Harry is two, they are gone and he is abandoned on the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle’s cookie-cutter house one cold November morning.

Harry quickly learns under the forceful hand of his Uncle and the cold glare of his Aunt how to be a quiet child. One who doesn’t speak back, who does chores silently, one who becomes like a ghost with the only sign of life the bruises that amass on his skin and the space between his ribs.

Even amidst the silence of the house (not a home, anything but), there is some reprieve. There are the flashes of something absolutely, incredibly, _strange;_ appearing on the rooftop after running away from his cousin and his pack of bullies, the time he turns his teacher’s hair blue when she insults him when he turns his hair red and then back to black just to see it.

There is also the library card which he tucks beneath his mattress along with the books he borrows and other such treasures. Harry reads all night and thinks of stories of his own, he reads fantasy and learns about the value of heart, he reads classic literature and learns about human morality, he reads about history and weeps bitter tears for things he cannot name.

When Harry is ten, he gets a fever.

It is a horrible fever, the kind that quickly becomes deadly. Harry’s guardians lock him in the cupboard under the stairs and decide to let fate deal with what they view as a nuisance that provides the occasional paycheck.

Perhaps, Harry dies there in that cupboard in his own sick, sweat cooling on his heated skin, like he is being flushed of all he has ever been and ever will be. Perhaps Harry’s heart stops in the middle of the night without anyone to see or hear but the spiders in their webs.

But what does happen is that Harry Potter wakes up and _remembers._

He remembers the taste of salt on his tongue and the ocean lapping at his feet, a father who left, a mother who died and she was holding him, remembers a hurricane, a war, love, death, duels, loss. He remembers Alexander Hamilton.

When he stumbles out of the cupboard the next morning, the one that was locked the night before, he views the world with new eyes, the paved roads, the phones, the cars, it is all so suddenly _new_ once more. He feels sick with too much information, too much grief (they are gone, they are all gone) two minds trying to be one, two sets of memories trying to meet and meld. Is he Alexander? Is he Harry? Are they the same?

It is early in the morning and Harry? Alex? Stumbles from Number 4 Privet drive and to the library. It isn’t open but the door clicks open under his hands and his feet lead him to the history section, the shelves which he has browsed hour after hour and there. He pulls out a book on the American Revolution and flips until he finds a page on the aides-de-camp of Washington, finger drifting down the page until it is there Alexander Hamilton. He reads a biography next, then one on the economic system, then one on Washington, and Jefferson, and Madison, and America until a librarian finds him sobbing into his knees at all he has lost.

Her hands are gentle on his shoulders but he cannot stop the instinctive reaction to flinch and she frowns and asks him if he’s okay. No. The answer is no. Alex, he settles on that because he has been Alex for far longer than he has been Harry, studies the woman and thinks of what he could say (he’s read about CSA) thinks about the abuse he will have to go back to because it is abuse, or the foster system and shakes his head.

Alexander goes back to the Dursleys and listens to his Aunt scream and his Uncle lecture. He tilts his head up and narrows his eyes thinks of the army, blood and amputated limbs, of Valley Forge and says simply, “No.”

There is silence for a blissful moment before his Uncle begins to yell. Alex straightens his spine and continues, “No, you are going to give me the unused room upstairs or I am going to report you to child protective services where you will inevitably go to jail for both neglect and physical abuse which the neighbours could testify along with the teachers, Dudley, and the cupboard under the stairs.”

They concede and maybe it is because of the look in Alexander’s eyes but Vernon Dursley doesn’t raise a hand against him again.

Life settles into a strange rhythm, he is allowed to succeed in school and does so with vigour, thoughts of law fill his head and maybe something even more ambitious if he is honest with himself. He writes and reads like he is running out of time and the librarian who had found him takes him under her wing and always gives him the new books first. The house becomes a strange in-between but Alex has lived through worse and thinks if he can get a scholarship then he can get out and it will have to be enough.

When Alex is eleven, he receives a letter.

It is a thick parchment, one that reminds him of nights hunched over his desk with the inkpot. He opens it in the safety of his own room and stares at the words scrawled across the page for a long time.

So, it’s magic he finally thinks, all of the strange happenings that followed him were not as he had begun to wonder the will of some strange deity, but honest to God magic.

There is no question as to what his answer will be.

He writes a response asking for a guide and goes outside where a tawny owl stares at him with wide unblinking eyes. Alexander stares back and has a sudden foreboding feeling as he glances from the parchment to the owl, he gives it to the owl who snatches it and flies away a moment later.

Over dinner, he tells his guardians and watches the pale hue of his Aunt’s face as she says in a vitriolic tone, “I always knew you were like your mother, and your father, scum from a different country with his magic.”

She spits the words like they’re vinegar on her tongue and Alex glances at his darker skin and supposes that explains where he gets it from. Is it funny that he is once more an orphan and maybe even a bastard?

Two days later a woman appears (quite literally) at 4 Privet Drive. Alex opens the door; she has stern features that hide some great kindness and is wearing robes that remind him of the dressing gowns Eliza favoured.

“Mr. Potter?”

She says it like a question, but from the way her eyes take him in like he is a familiar sight, Alex gathers she probably knew his parents. It is weird to hear Potter rather than Hamilton. The woman, Professor McGonagall takes him to a pub and then through the pub with his head down to cover the scar that sprawls across most of his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, and into the back alley where she taps on the bricks.

They reveal Diagon Alley and it feels like stepping off the ship and onto America for the first time as he stares at the bustle of people, the cobbled streets, the old fashion style storefronts and Alexander is hit with a surge of nostalgia for what was.

McGonagall smiles at his wonder and directs him to the bank(!) which apparently Goblins are in charge of. McGonagall explains everything in a quiet but confident tone as she supplies his vault key and they file into the cart. She has already explained the societal structure including government, the existence of mythical creatures, currency, and she continues to patiently answer Alexander’s questions, of which there are many. To say the least, Alexander is well, enchanted with the world he has opened with a letter even if he can tell that the shining surface, as with America, festers underneath.

When they stop at his vault Alexander cannot mask his surprise at the sheer amount of wealth in his vault. He has never been rich, not even well-off, and there is something utterly staggering about it. It is also a reminder of the state he left his family in when he died. Alexander’s fingers hover over his chest with a sombre air as he surveys the room before turning to speak to the Goblin, Griphook, about account management, estates, investments, interests, and so on.

McGonagall lets him speak to the Goblin with wide but amused eyes until Alexander has sorted everything he is able to until he is of legal majority (which is apparently seventeen) then collects the necessary funds for the rest of the trip. They stop at another vault and Alex watches with narrowed eyes as McGonagall removes a package from the vault.

“Apologies professor.”

“No worries Mr. Potter, your mother was just as curious about well, everything from Filius’ stories, another professor at Hogwarts, "McGonagall replies as she guides him into Madam Malkin’s which is where they get their robes, he wonders if they tailor breeches?

The words are wrapped in warmth and Alex glances at the woman as he stretches his arms out and asks, “You knew my mother professor?”

“Your mother and father were both in my house at school, Gryffindor," She says and there is pride in her voice, he recognises it and thinks of Philip, it is a heavy thought.

Alex shakes it away with a frown and asks instead, “What were they like? The Dursleys refused to speak of them.”

Her face twists slightly at the mention of the Dursleys before she replies, “Lily was very intelligent, a prodigy at charms, she actually apprenticed under Filius so he would be best to ask about her, but she was kind if incredibly stubborn, quick to anger, she always held grudges. James was loyal, a prankster, brave, and a natural leader, even if he was also lazy and often arrogant at times.”

McGonagall describes them, faults and virtues, with the kind of fond remembrance only the dead receive. Alexander nods a lump in his throat as he thinks of the parents he never knew and responds, “Thanks professor.”

Madam Malkin finishes with the measurements and Alexander orders enough of a wardrobe to hopefully blend in well with wizarding society, it is eerily familiar to arriving in America and adjusting to the strange customs. But Alexander is nothing if not adaptive.

Next, they visit the luggage store and Alex pays what he considers a decent price for a trunk with hidden compartments and a library, the feel and weight of it is familiar in his hands. After that is the potion supply shop, then the telescope store, the stationary story where there are quills and parchment (his hands itch to write), and then the wand store.

An old man shuffles out from behind the counter and narrows his eyes at Alex, he feels as if he is being seen, all of him.

“Interesting, very interesting, Mr. Potter I remember when your mother and father came here.”

He continues to ramble about wood and core types as he shuffles through the shelves before pulling out a long narrow box and setting it before Alex. Cautiously he reaches out and opens the box pulling out a long thin stick.

“Give it a wave Mr. Potter.”

Something shatters with the motion and the man shakes his head and says, “No definitely not that. Try this.”

Nothing shatters this time but nothing else happens either. They cycle through wand after wand, at one point Ollivander places a wand in front of him with a strange gleam to his eyes, Alex holds the wand and feels the hint of _something_ but it doesn’t sit right and he shakes his head. Ollivander frowns and after a long few minutes in which Alexander begins to worry, he returns finally with a dusty box murmuring to himself, “I wonder.”

The wand is a pale white almost ivory in colour and is longer than the other wands he has been shown, the wand feels _right_ in his hands as he gives it a swish and a small shower of sparks shoot from the wand.

“Interesting very interesting Mr. Potter.”

“What’s interesting sir?”

Alex asks as he holds the wand, it is a strange feeling something settling into his chest. Ollivander hums and says, “Thirteen inches, Aspen, with a Thestrel hair and Phoenix feather core. Very interesting Mr. Potter.”

He stares at his wand with narrowed eyes at the lack of explanation but decides that there is probably a book on wand lore somewhere.

“Thank you, Mr. Ollivander.”

Finally, they go to the bookstore.

“Harry, I’ll be back in a moment will you be fine on your own?”

McGonagall asks and Alex glances up belatedly from the book he is peering at, already there is a small stack growing by his feet, everything from wizarding history to cuisine. Alex nods and replies, “I think I’ll manage Professor.”

“You are very much like your mother Mr. Potter I always thought she would have fit well in Ravenclaw. I’ll be off now do be careful not to spend all of your funds dear," She cautions with a fond smile and leaves. Alex grins and places the book, one on runes in the floating bin next to him, he browses the shelves plucking books on any subject that spikes his interest in the cart along with the required course books for both first and second year before making his way to the cash (he watches the slow-dawning horror in the cashier’s eyes somewhat apologetically).

After he has finished sorting the many books into his trunk (it’s a system that puzzled Eliza and everyone he knew) he stands up and scans the area for McGonagall. A voice calls out, “Are you lost?”

He turns and there is a man with his son who is a near carbon copy of him with platinum blond hair and cold eyes. Alex shakes his head instantly pegging them as what serves as the upper class (nobles yay!) and replies, “No, just waiting thank you for your concern.”

“Lucius Malfoy and my son Draco," The man introduces and Alex shakes his hand with a polite smile.

“Harry Potter.”

He watches the shock pour over both the man and the boy’s features and wonders at the whispers he has heard throughout the day surrounding his name. The people stare at him like he is a saint or a legend come to life, and his name is in one of the books he bought; it doesn’t bode well.

“A pleasure.”

Malfoy senior says making it sound like anything but, Alex’s eyes narrow and he smiles brightly at the man ignoring the insult. He reminds him of Jefferson with his stupid holier-than-thou attitude and his ridiculous purple suit.

“Mr. Potter there you are," McGonagall’s voice breaks the stilted silence.

Alex turns and grins at the woman watching as Malfoy senior blanches slightly and says, “Professor McGonagall, good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy you must excuse us we are on a tight schedule," McGonagall replies with what could adequately be called a glare though it is far too subtle for that. Regardless, Alex can feel the tension between the two adults and it’s obvious the younger Malfoy can as well. Interesting.

“Of course. Have a lovely day, Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall.”

With that the man turns and sweeps off down the alleyway swinging his cane his son following behind him with a last glance over his shoulder and God the Jefferson vibes are real. Alex turns to face McGonagall and can’t help the delighted sound he makes as he sees the cage she is holding. Inside is a falcon, she has dark brown wings with a hint of red, and intelligent brown eyes which study Alex approvingly.

“Happy birthday Mr. Potter.”

McGonagall says with a small smile and Alex feels like his chest might burst with happiness. He glances at the bird and then at McGonagall before asking, “But I thought only the pets listed were accepted?”

“Your Head of House may make an exception if the animal is a familiar or another similar thing, one of my students has a tarantula.”

She winks and Alex grins as he takes the cage and stares at the bird reaching out through the cage to brush one finger against her beautiful plumage. McGonagall frowns glancing at her watch and says, “I’m sorry Mr. Potter but I really do need to go soon I’ll take you home and talk to your guardians but to get to Hogwarts through the muggle way is very simple, if you look at your ticket,” here she hands it to him as they walk through the pub once more, “it says platform 3/4 quarters, simply find the barrier between the two platforms and run through it, the train will be on the other side. If you need assistance other wizards will be there.”

“And they’re pretty obvious?” Alex asks with a smile and McGonagall nods with a tiny smile.

As they arrive at 4 Privet drive, she says, “I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts Mr. Potter.”

“I look forward to being there Professor.”

Alexander reads all night, he devours the books on the government (where the common people have no say unless you are of a noble line and the rights of the few are the only ones protected), the school books which leads to questions on everything from theory to how bastardized Latin actually works (intent, it’s all about intent but Alex thinks with his knowledge of Latin that spell crafting wouldn’t be that hard) and delving into even more of his books.

Around three am, Alex opens a book on famous figures of the Wizarding World. At around three-thirty he reads about Harry Potter who as an infant destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort. Oh, he thinks suddenly in realisation. Alexander carefully sets the book down staring at the picture of his mother and father holding him as a baby in their arms.

His parents died to protect him. His father didn’t abandon him, they weren’t drunks in a car crash, they died so he could live all because some homicidal maniac attacked their home (and his curiosity is peaked, what happened in the war, who was fighting for what?).

Alex glances out the window at the darkness only three am can bring and stumbles to his feet swaying until he collapses in his bed and flicks the light off with a twist of his fingers. He doesn’t sleep that night plagued by the image of bright green light and the thought of his family past and present.

That and the disturbing thought of the differences between regular schooling and magical schooling, no math unless its arithmancy, and how it might be difficult to get a regular law degree unless he wants to practice magical law.

Getting to the station involves something similar to herding cats but it is the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley fumes the whole ride and murmurs about ungrateful children the whole way there, but in the end, Alex gets there. The station is abuzz with people commuting to work as Vernon Dursley dumps his trunk on the ground and peels away with a squeal of rubber.

Alex glances from his trunk to the station for a long moment and wishes for Hercules who could lift both him and John at the same time with ease. Instead, he sighs and picks up his trunk braving the crowded station as he searches for platforms three and four.

Finding the correct platform is easy enough, he watches as two red-head twins go running through a barrier and the people around them walk on unaware. A woman with red hair is talking to a young girl and she turns and catches sight of Alex and smiles kindly as she asks, “Are you lost, dear?”

“No, I think I’m at the right place. Hogwarts, right?

“Yes, it is. First-year?”

She reminds him ever so slightly of Martha Washington who was always insistent on piling Alexander with her frankly delicious cooking. Alex blinks away memories of early mornings in George’s kitchen and nods.

“It’s my son Ron’s first year as well,” here she tugs a redhead with freckles splattered across his face and a mop of red hair forward, “It’s very simple dear you just run through the barrier. Ron can show you.”

Ron nods with an excited grin and grabs a hold of his cart and pushes it through the barrier disappearing with a pop. A young girl, also with ginger hair, pouts and says, “I want to go.”

“Next year Ginny, "The woman turns to him with a smile and says, “After you…?”

“Harry, thank you Mrs.-”

“Molly Weasley.”

“Mrs. Weasley.”

Alex replies flashing a charming smile and grabbing a hold of the cart bracing himself. He is still acclimatizing to the twenty-first century and magic has not aided that in the slightest. The barrier feels cold against his skin and then he is on the other side where a train looms and families crowd the platform.

A pang lances through Alex’s heart as he watches families tearfully bid their children goodbye. It reminds him of Philip off to boarding school all their children in the front hall, Angelica clinging to Philip like a limpet, young Alex crying. He blinks away the heavy feeling filling his chest and makes his way onto the train trying to ignore the pervasive thought that he never got to see his children grow up.

He finds an empty compartment and stores his luggage before pulling out a book. At one point the train starts moving but Alex hardly notices as he continues to read about what is known about Goblin culture.

The door slides open and a voice says, “Oh there’s someone here.”

Alex blinks fuzzily and sets his book down before glancing up at the door, there is a girl with dark skin and a halo of bushy black hair around her head. She narrows her eyes at Harry and asks, “Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his.”

“Have you tried accio?” Alex asks with a shrug.

The girl’s face brightens and she steps inside the compartment and says, “I’ve read about that spell but I haven’t had the chance to practice it as we’re not allowed to do magic at home.”

“You could always ask an older student," Alex replies and the girl huffs as if he’s suggested she simply give up and Alex narrows his eyes.

The girl’s eyes sweep over him like she’s trying to dissect him before she extends her hand and says, “Hermione Granger.”

“Harry Potter,” Her eyes widen and he shakes his head and replies, “It’s really nothing like the books.”

“But.”

She protests almost desperately and Alexander raises a brow and says, “Just because you’ve read it doesn’t make it true, I can personally testify that no one asked me what happened that night. But in any case, I’m pretty sure it was all my mom and not me being frankly impossibly strong as a baby.”

Hermione frowns and looks like she might object once more when the door to the compartment slides open revealing a boy with a mop of brown hair and kind eyes, he waves awkwardly and then spots Hermione.

“There you are. Have you found Trevor yet?”

“No, but Harry here was suggesting having one of the older students use accio.”

“That sounds like a great idea," The boy says and grins at Harry as he steps inside the compartment and introduces himself, “I’m Neville Longbottom.”

“Harry Potter.”

Neville’s eyes widen but there’s thankfully none of the hero-worship that he had seen flash through Hermione’s eyes before he opened his mouth. Alex nods once and Neville smiles before Hermione interrupts, “Well, we should be going, I heard we’ll be arriving soon. You’ll want to change into your robes.”

She says it as if she’s written the rulebook itself and Alex frowns but nods as the two students depart from his compartment leaving him alone once more. Maybe he’s just not used to socializing with children.

It is dark by the time the train slows to a halt and Alex feels the exhaustion of the past few days and sleepless nights tugging at him as he exits the train and is directed by what could only be a giant towards a secluded area. He pauses at the edge of the lake and stares at the boats hysterical laughter bubbling up in his throat as he clambers into the boat with a few other students.

Then the boats pass the rocks and Alexander’s jaw falls open as he stares at the castle, an actual castle, with spires and towers, and God it is perhaps one of the most gorgeous sights he has seen (and he knew all three Schuyler sisters). The other children all stare in open-mouthed wonder at the castle as the boats slowly draw closer and Alexander thinks he wouldn’t mind staying there.

They are all gathered in a hallway and McGonagall appears wearing beautifully tailored mauve robes, she smiles at Alex and states, “When I call your name you will be sorted into your house which will become your family during your stay at Hogwarts, each house values different characteristics and no house is better or worse than any other for these characteristics. Now wait just a few moments and then we will begin.”

For a fraction of a second, there is silence before the kids break out into hushed and frantic whispers. Alex stands and waits observing the people around him who will be his classmates. Someone taps him on the shoulder and Alex whirls around to face the red-head, Ron from the train who waves and says, “My brothers say we have to fight our deepest fears to be sorted.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

The girl from the train, Hermione interrupts her hands on her hip as she juts her chin out. Ron frowns and says, “Well what do you think it is?”

“Probably a test.”

“You’re both wrong.”

A voice interrupts and Alex turns to face a familiar kid, platinum blond hair and an angry frown, Draco Malfoy. Alex glances between the three of them, Ron is glaring at Draco and Hermione is glancing between the two of them with a frown.

Before anything can devolve further the door opens and McGonagall reappears. Instantly, there is silence as the children file into line and McGonagall leads them into the great hall, where apparently the whole school is seated. Alex observes the room with wide eyes staring at the ceiling which he had read about in _Hogwarts: A History_ though it doesn't compare to the stars at night in the past (light pollution apparently).

McGonagall sets a raggedy looking hat down on a stool and Alex watches surprised and enraptured as a mouth splits into existence and the hat begins to sing. After the enlightening but tune-deaf song Alex watches as McGonagall pulls out a list and calls a name, “Hannah Abbott.”

The girl steps forward and McGonagall places the hat on her head, after a moment it calls out, “Hufflepuff!”

The table with yellow ties cheers and the girl walks over to the table. And so, it goes, Alex pays half-hearted attention to the names trying to connect them to the book on wizarding nobility he had finished reading the night before.

“Hermione Granger.”

Is called and Alex blinks and watches as she walks forward her hair like a halo underneath the hat. It takes a few minutes and Alex can almost see her arguing with the hat before it calls out, “Ravenclaw!”

Hermione’s shoulders slump but she plasters on a smile as she settles at the table with the blue ties. After that Alex stops paying attention until he hears, “Draco Malfoy.”

The blond boy walks forward trying to look confident but Alex can read the nervous line of his shoulders and see the way his fist is clenched at his side. There is silence for a long moment before the hat says, “Hufflepuff!”

There is a stunned silence for a long moment, and Alex focuses on the look of sheer terror on Draco’s face that is carefully and quickly masked behind apathy and tries not to think of John after receiving letters from his father. Draco stumbles towards the Hufflepuff table and Alex watches concerned and promises to check in on the other boy.

A few more names are called and then, “Harry Potter” rings out through the great hall, and with it an expectant silence. Alexander tilts his head up strangely uncomfortable with the attention (maybe because he did nothing to earn it) and walks forward.

“Ah what do we have here? Mr. Potter, interesting, or should I say Mr. Hamilton?”

A voice speaks inside his mind (occlumency? Or rather legilimency) it is male-sounding and Alex glances at the brim of the hat which laughs and the voice replies, “Yes, this is a form of legilimency.”

“Hamilton.”

Alex thinks and the hat hums and replies, “Interesting, you’re not the first reincarnate I’ve seen tonight.”

“There are others?” He asks something light filling up his chest like the touch of spring after winter and the thought that _he_ _isn’t_ _alone_.

The hat hums in agreement and adds, “Yes though none remember as of yet. And no, I won’t tell you Mr. Hamilton. Now where to put you? Plenty of bravery, loyalty isn’t your strongest suit though, love of knowledge, ambitious yes, very ambitious better be Slytherin!”

The hat calls out and Alex rises to his feet setting the hat back on the stool he takes note of the surprise of well, everyone. Walking towards the table with the green ties Alexander supposes it is because Slytherin house is viewed as dark (which statistically is incorrect to say nothing of no one being inherently evil) and he is supposed to have killed a dark lord.

After a moment McGonagall calls out another name but Alex can feel the eyes of his fellow housemates like that of the enemy redcoats; Slytherin also has a reputation for blood purity and Alex as far as he can understand is a half-blood.

“Ron Weasley.”

Is called and Alex watches as the boy settles under the hat who within a second of being placed there calls out, “Gryffindor!”

The red table bursts into happy cheers. Alex studies the other first years sitting at his table, there are two large boys who look like they might (and that is a strong might) share a single brain cell between the two of them. There are two girls sitting beside each other, one with a handsome face and broad shoulders, the other is tiny with sharp features and eyes that cut, there is another girl with straight blond hair and icy grey eyes who is sitting alone watching the proceedings with narrow eyes. There is another boy who is glaring at Alex with features that remind him of inbred children and an almost rodent sort of look to his face.

Alex glances at the centre of the hall where the last kid is sitting as the hat calls out, “Slytherin!”

Their table bursts into cheers as the boy who has dark skin with his hair closely shaved to his head joins their table and sits down beside Alex. An old man at the head of the table stands up, he has a long white beard, half-moon spectacles, and is wearing frankly garish red robes (it would make even Jefferson gag really).

“Good evening, I am your Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and I am sure you are all as excited as I am for another year of schooling and perhaps even more importantly our delicious feasts, but first there is some housekeeping to attend to. I must remind you all as Argus has reminded me, that any prohibited items will be confiscated, the list I believe is outside our caretaker’s office. Also, this year the third-floor hallway is strictly prohibited.”

The Headmaster says a few more words of nonsense but Alex’s mind is still stuck on the whole forbidden floor thing. Who says that to a group of kids? That’s practically reverse-psychology at it’s finest, Alex would know he’s used it on his own children more than a few times.

Suddenly, food appears on the tables and they seem to groan under the weight of the full course meal. Alexander stares with wide eyes and the boy beside him laughs quietly and says, “It sure is a lot huh?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much food in my life," The words are heavy and Alex pushes them aside and turns to face the boy as he says, “Harry Potter.”

“Blaise Zabini, a pleasure to meet you," Blaise responds and Alex’s chest hurts for some reason he can’t name.

Alex grins and shovels food carefully onto his plate ignoring the weight of eyes that he can still feel from across the hallway as he asks, “Happy to be in Slytherin?”

“Who wouldn’t be?” someone interrupts and Alex glances at the girl with the handsome face who huffs and says, “Millicent Bulstrode.”

“It does have a reputation, though it is, for the most part, an unfounded one," Alex replies and Millicent nods slowly.

Beside her, the other girl, the one with the sharp face, narrows her eyes and says, “I think Slytherin is the superior house. Pansy Parkinson.”

“It’s the house of ambition, most Slytherins achieve their desired careers especially political ones, Daphne Greengrass," The girl with blond hair says studying Alex with narrow eyes, he feels as if he is being dissected.

“That is when bias and prejudice don’t make an appearance," Blaise says with a tilt of his head, barely an opinion but almost not a statement.

The two boys who resemble gargoyles blink dumbly but the boy with the inbred features scoffs and replies, “You would know all about prejudice wouldn’t you Zabini what with your mother and your family being neutral. Theo Nott.”

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make that assumption.”

Alex interrupts with a raised brow and turns to Blaise maybe to apologize but instead, he catches a flash of a brilliant smile streaking across Blaise’s lips and grins back. Theo frowns and looks like he might try to insult Alex’s obviously mixed heritage next when Daphne rolls her eyes and says, “Don’t Theo, you’ve already made enough of an idiot of yourself tonight.”

Theo scowls but is otherwise silent which is a relief. Alex turns back to Blaise as he eats trying not to think of the fact that the food is prepared by what is basically willing slaves (because Alex knows about Brownies and House Elves are nothing like Brownies) and states, “So, you never answered my question.”

“No, I didn’t," Blaise replies with a nod and Alex frowns for a second before he shrugs far too use to Burr’s (he pushes away everything that lingers with that name alone) hesitance to voice an opinion.

Instead, Alex takes a sip of something cool and sweet before asking, “What class are you excited for? At least tell me that much.”

“Probably potions. Our Head of house is the professor, that’s him there at the staff table," Blaise says and points at a man with straight black hair, a hooked nose, and dark eyes who is glaring at Alex. Great. Beside him is a man with a turban and a nervous expression, suddenly Alex’s head hurts, the pain is comparable to a bullet wound as he grasps at his skull and waits for the pain to pass.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine now," Alex bites out as the pain begins to fade and he reaches out shakily for a glass of water which Blaise places in his hands. He murmurs a thanks and downs the liquid before the Headmaster stands up and the food disappears.

There’s a school song, which they all sing to a different tune and Alexander tries to distract himself from the pain by singing it to the tune of the American national anthem (the new one, which is he admits is pretty cool). Then they are ushered out of the hall and lead by prefects to their common room, which is in the dungeons.

The prefect pauses in front of a portrait and turns to face the small group of first years (a war always leads to a smaller population size during but is usually followed by a boom afterwards hadn’t he read that somewhere) and says, “This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room, a new password is posted each week on the first day and after that is destroyed. Do not share the password with anyone from another house or you will face severe consequences,” he pauses face grim as he continues, “Our house deals with a lot of prejudice people will hate you because of the colour of your tie, they’ll do whatever they can to get one over a slimy Slytherin. We stick together outside the common room, whatever disagreements or petty squabbles you have they don’t exist outside the common room.”

“Unity, you’ll make your closest friends in Slytherin or your greatest enemies. The password for this week is Serpent," The other prefect chimes in and Alex thinks it’s almost like dealing with other political parties again, except they quite literally are all children. The portrait swings open revealing a wider door that leads into the common room.

It is a large room with windows that peer into the lake, the walls are the same stone grey as the castle but the hearth at one end of the room casts it in a warmer light, there are bookshelves on the walls, and plush green couches and chairs which are filled by some of the students.

The first years are led to the fireplace and Alex watches as the professor with black hair steps into the room narrowing his eyes at Alex before sweeping forward and announcing, “Good evening, I am Professor Snape your Head of House. You have already heard about the prejudice you will face in this house, even from other teachers, I will not intervene in schoolyard duels but if you feel that you are being unfairly judged I will stand for you. Slytherin is the house of cunning and ambition, so use it. You will receive your timetables at breakfast tomorrow goodnight.”

With that Snape turns and leaves the room. Alex watches the man with narrowed eyes before the prefect calls out, “Alright girls on the left, boys on the right. Two to a room.”

Alex turns whip-fast to Blaise who sighs in a long-suffering sort of manner but nods in agreement as they file up the stairs and claim the room closest to the doors and the bathroom. Alex follows Blaise inside and stares at the two beds with green duvets divided by a window which lets rays of soft light in. Alex’s trunk is at the foot of the bed on the left and with a heavy sigh, he collapses onto the soft covers.

Sleep finds him quickly for once.

Alexander wakes early, he always has, the dregs of a nightmare tugging at his limbs with exhaustion and his chest sore as he stumbles quietly to his feet and into the washroom. He is already a sight with dark bags under his eyes and his long hair a mess and he wishes suddenly and desperately for Eliza who always knew the perfect trick to tame his hair or even to help him sleep.

The great hall is quiet early in the morning and Alex can see a few teachers blearily sitting at the table as he pulls out parchment and begins to write. It is an essay he started the night before on the need for constitutional rights applicable to all sentient beings, life, liberty, and property, all that jazz (he does have to credit Jefferson for a great Declaration of Independence even if he was a hypocritical asshole).

The hall fills up slowly but surely and Alex sips at the tea provided missing coffee like a second limb.

“How long have you been here Potter?”

Blaise asks as he slides onto the bench beside him. Alex blinks slowly pulling himself from a sentence on the necessary emancipation of House Elves and asks carefully, “Depends what time it is?”

“Around Eight.”

“Oh, then since six I think.”

“Merlin, Potter that’s ridiculous.”

Blaise replies and Alex grins at the boy and says, “I have a lot of work to do.”

“We haven’t even been assigned homework yet Potter," Daphne says as she slides onto the bench beside him and peers at his sheets with narrowed eyes.

Alex shrugs and replies, “Yes, but there’s so much I need to write about.”

“Like the need to define all sentient creatures as a person under the eyes of the law?” Blaise asks peering at Alex’s sheet as well now.

He nods and replies, “I doubt Wizarding Britain would be willing to go for non-sentient creatures too.”

“Why?” Daphne asks and Alex’s brow furrows as he glances between the two who are sporting equally confused expressions.

Alex sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose adjusting his glasses as he replies, “Why not? If they’re sentient they are just as capable of free speech and action as you and I and yet they are tried by the same tribunal that deals with rampaging Nundus. They are unable to own property or even vote in a government which seeks to define their very existence. It’s like the issue of women’s suffrage,”

Both Daphne and Blaise’s eyes light up as he continues, “Women for the longest time were unable to vote and yet their government actively created laws that impacted them such as ones dealing with reproductive health or their roles in the home and the workplace, think Napoleon for example. They were seen as lesser just because they weren’t men and it’s the same for magical creatures, especially those with sentience, who like women would not only benefit from having a role in society they could improve it.”

Alex finishes and gasps quietly for breath as he reaches out for a glass of water, it’s been too long since he’s done public speaking he really should practice. Still, it seems he is not entirely out of practice as the whole Slytherin table has gone silent and more than a few of the upper years are regarding him with thoughtful eyes.

Blaise and Daphne both look slightly shocked but Daphne is nodding along in agreement and she eventually says, “I can see what you mean Potter. But I doubt an essay will change anything.”

“It’s happened before, it’s all about public sentiment really," Alex replies with a shrug and pauses glancing at the ceiling where the owls are circling with the mail and newspapers. Huh, he should get on that. Alex doesn’t expect anything but he watches Draco who looks pale and is picking at his breakfast.

Draco receives a letter and Alex watches as he opens it with shaking hands all the while attempting to maintain an apathetic expression that fails to hide how pale he is. Draco sets the letter down a moment later; his expression is utterly shattered.

Alex rises to his feet ignoring Blaise and Daphne’s questions as he makes his way across the great hall and towards the Hufflepuff table. He can feel the eyes of damn near everyone in the hall as he sits beside Draco and asks softly, “Are you okay?”

Draco turns to him with wide eyes and Alex waits patiently and is reminded of his children once more. Draco blinks back what are obviously tears and whispers, “My father is not happy with where I have been placed, he believes I should have been in Slytherin.”

“And your mother?”

Alex asks quietly and Draco glances at the second letter and replies, “She says it doesn’t matter as long as I uphold our family’s honour.”

“And what matters more your father or your mother’s opinion?”

Draco looks at Alex with wide eyes before he answers, “My mother’s.”

“You’ll be okay then Draco. Hufflepuff is about loyalty, they’re good at finding things, and are determined and resilient. If you apply yourself you will do well and that’s what really matters. If you need to talk let me know.”

Alex pats Draco on the shoulder and returns to his table feeling the eyes of everyone once more as he sits in between Blaise and Daphne who are studying him with narrowed eyes, he grins unrepentantly at them and glances at his falcon, Liberty, who is clutching a copy of the Prophet, and staring at him, Alex gets the feeling she is annoyed. He gives her a piece of bacon and scans the farce of a newspaper and then returns to his essay.

“Eat something Potter," Blaise finally says handing him a muffin and Alex complies.

“Your timetable Mr. Potter," Snape’s oily voice sounds over his shoulder and Alex pulls himself away from his writing and takes the piece of parchment with a neutral expression feeling as if the professor already dislikes him though Alex can’t imagine why.

“Thank you, sir.”

The man nods and continues down the table. Alex watches for a moment before he returns to his essay, he’ll finish this paragraph then head to class.

He is late for class.

McGonagall fixes him with narrowed but slightly amused eyes and asks, “Did you get lost Mr. Potter?”

He can feel the eyes of his classmates, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, trained on him as Alex nods and replies, “The stairs were particularly unwilling to cooperate with me, Professor.”

She sighs pinching her brow and orders, “Take a seat Potter.”

The class is interesting, attempting to turn a needle into a match seems like a basic concept at first but Alex finds that reading about magic and using it is slightly different. He searches for the feel of his magic, it is a sparking thing inside his chest that reminds him of gunpowder and torches, he fans them into a blaze and on the second attempt the needle is transformed into a match.

“How did you do it so quickly?” Hermione asks where she has settled next to him ignorant of the cold eyes of both Blaise and Daphne.

Alex tilts his head and replies, “Magic is all about intent and I suppose belief, you have to believe that if you will it the needle will become a match. Or I suppose you must convince the needle that it has always been a match.”

Alex trails off as a thought occurs and glances at the match stick in his hands. Hermione huffs but nods and returns to her own needle with a wave of her wand. Professor McGonagall passes by and eyes Alex’s match stick with a critical eye before she nods with the shadow of a smile.

“Our next class is potions, right?” Alex asks as they file out of the classroom and he tucks his wand back into the holster he had bought on his second trip to Diagon Alley. Blaise nods adjusting his bag as they begin the long trudge towards the dungeon. Daphne grins viciously and flicks her hair over her shoulder as she adds, “We have it with the Gryffindors and Snape apparently shows the Slytherins a lot of favouritism.”

“Excellent our Professors aids and abets in continuing the cycle," Alex replies sarcastically as they pass a group of Gryffindor second years who glare at them as if they personally shot their mothers.

Blaise raises a brow and Daphne huffs and crosses her arms over her chest as they pause in front of the classroom door and asks, “Are you insinuating that Snape showing favouritism is bad?”

“Any teacher showing favouritism isn’t the best.”

Blaise states and Alex nods and adds, “Really it only makes the hatred of Slytherin house worse even if it is nice to feel it the other way around for once.”

Before either of them can respond the door creaks open and they file into the classroom, Alex picks a seat near the front and grins when Blaise settles beside him with a resigned sigh. Alex observes the classroom with curious eyes, the different cauldrons hanging on the walls, the sinks, the vials and beakers, the different ingredients; it all reminds him of a cross between the science labs at school and a kitchen but definitely more atmospheric.

The door to the classroom shuts with a bang and the students all jump, Alex for a slightly different reason, as Professor Snape storms into the room, his robs flaring behind him like the wings of a great bat. The Professor surveys the classroom with narrow eyes and barely hidden annoyance that makes Alex question why the man is even teaching.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

Snape begins his voice drifting almost eerily through the classroom, attempting to ensnare the impressionable minds of the children around him, Alex has to hand it to him it is an excellent speech. The Professor’s eyes narrow on Alex and he snaps suddenly, “Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood.”?

Alex considers the question for a moment before he replies, “I believe it is Draught of the Living Death sir but I could be mistaken.”

Snape’s eyes seem to burn with hatred as the man nods curtly and says, “Correct. Longbottom where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

“The… uh the stomach of a-a goat sir.”

Neville stammers out looking pale even in the cold light of the dungeon. Alex watches Snape’s expression twist in displeasure and is reminded suddenly of his tutors on Nevis, they were the kind of people who delighted in tormenting children and Snape doesn’t seem to be cut of a different cloth.

“Correct,” Snape grounds out the word like it a poison a bezoar can’t cure and continues, “What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

“I’m not sure sir," Ron replies his cheeks are red and he looks either furious or embarrassed.

A sallow imitation of a grin spreads across Snape’s face as he says, “Never bothered to read the course books, Weasley? They are the same.”

“I bet he has to share with his brothers that’s why," Theo sneers.

Alex turns, anger a familiar anger, building in his gut, and states, “I think most families share things it certainly shows something that you seem to be lacking Nott.”

The air stills for a moment as Nott scowls face flushing and features twisting, Alex hazards a glance at Ron who is smiling into his chest, and then at Snape who looks furious. Alex juts his chin out prepared for whatever disciplinary actions Snape tries to shovel onto him.

“Your instructions are on the board,” Snape says after a long moment where Alex can see the man weighing his options, he pulls out a pocket watch and states, “You have forty minutes.”

The other students move in a frenzy as Blaise pulls out his cauldron and wordlessly sets it between the two of them, Alex pulls out his ingredients and checks the instructions on the board as he begins cutting the hazel finely.

“Be careful Potter, accidents can happen in the potions classroom.”

Nott says in a low voice as he passes their table ‘accidentally’ brushing against it, Alex rolls his eyes casting a quick stabilizing spell along with a low-level protective shield that he gets on the second try as he replies, “Sure because the potions classroom is the best space to try and enact revenge while potentially endangering all of our lives, genius idea.”

“Enough Potter let him be," Blaise says in a resigned tone as Alex passes the sliced Hazel.

He pouts but nods and glances at the instructions once more and asks, “It’s not very specific huh? I don’t think most of us have even been properly taught how to hold a knife.”

“Perhaps it’s supposed to be a learning experience.”

“In which we all fail and are encouraged to practice dicing and chopping in our free time?" Alex retorts as he stirs the potion once clockwise and then twice counter-clockwise and adds, “I found this interesting potion book and a lot of the things that don’t really make sense at first glance actually have logical reasons behind them.”

“Isn’t that usually how it is?” Blaise asks as he adds in the powdered unicorn horn. Alex hums in agreement thinking of healing properties and the difference between freely given and shed. After thirty minutes their potion is a pleasant shade of blue, Alex hazards a glance and notices the other potions are in various shades from mud brown to hot pink with only a few leaning towards blue.

Alex takes the bottles from Blaise and carefully labels them before taking them up to Snape. The Professor takes the vials with a sour expression studying Alex’s with narrow eyes before he pronounces, “Acceptable.”

He bites back a retort, he can do this much, and trudges back to their table to aid Blaise in cleaning up as he says, “You can hand them in next time.”

“Why?”

“I swear Snape has something against me," Blaise doesn’t reply and Alex turns to see Blaise raising a brow with a helpless shrug. Alex frowns but lets it be as he puts his cauldron away and helps Blaise clean the stirring rods. Finally, the class is over and Alex waits as the other children file out of the classroom watching Snape with as much patience as he can muster.

“Have I done something wrong sir?”

Alex asks when he is the last student in the classroom. Snape’s eyes narrow staring at Alex like a bug to be squashed, there is something pained and maybe nostalgic to Snape’s eyes that reminds him of talking about the war with the other former soldiers, the sort of wound it leaves.

“No. Dismissed Potter.”

Snape finally says and Alex frowns but turns and leaves the classroom. Alex can be patient and baring that he is relentless but at the moment he focuses on not being late to his next class and ignoring Blaise’s curious expression when he settles into a seat beside him in charms.

The first week of classes passes quickly and at the same time incredibly slow. Alex enjoys McGonagall’s class and finds that even though she is strict she is an excellent teacher. Charms with Professor Flitwick is educational though the short professor has a tendency to squeak about Alex being a prodigy like his mother. History of Magic is a complete and utter waste of time, so much that most of the students use it as an excuse to nap, Alex checks out books from the library and conducts his own studies (apparently magic played a role in the American Revolution and Alex cannot help but remember Laf’s strange half-conversations, he wonders if the French have always been lax where the Ministry of Magic is harsh).

Speaking of checking out books, Alex quickly discovers and inhabits the library. The librarian, Madame Pince, quickly becomes familiar with the sight of Alex hunched over one text or another with an ever-growing stack beside him as he reads whichever text he can get his hands on.

Herbology is fun there’s something almost therapeutic to digging his fingers through the dirt even if he’ll never have the green thumb Eliza had. Professor Sprout is kind and Alex has the class with Draco so he always stands beside him and lets Draco ramble softly about the letters from his parents and how nice everyone in Hufflepuff is even though they have no reason to be. They have potions again and Snape basically ignores Alex’s existence which he supposes is better than outright hatred. Defence is slightly boring as the teacher stutters through nearly every sentence and Alex finds the defensive and offensive spells they practice, come to him with ease.

The only truly interesting thing is their flying lessons with Professor Hooch.

The lawn is green and the Scotland air is cold as the Slytherins stand in a clustered huddle opposite the Gryffindors, Alex waves to Ron and Neville as Daphne continues to ramble about the newest fashion trends for witches which Alex half-heartedly agrees sounds ridiculous.

Professor Hooch appears and they are led to two rows of brooms, Alex stares for a moment as the realisation hits him that they are going to ride honest to God brooms before he shrugs and stands beside one near Blaise.

“Now I want you to hold your hand over the broom and say up, you have to mean it.”

The Professor states and Alex studies the broom for a moment before he commands, “Up.”

The broom jumps into his hands and Alex can feel a faint thrum, something tingling over his skin as he grips the broom. He glances at Blaise who gets it on the second try and then to Daphne who is studying her broom with a quiet air of despair.

She notices both of them looking and with a sullen expression commands the broom once more, it jumps into her hand and she grins at the two of them. That’s when things go wrong, Alex only sees it out of the corner of his eye as Neville’s broom jerks into the air with the boy attached. Professor Hooch attempts to immobilize the broom but before that happens Neville falls off of his broom and lands on the ground with a small crack.

Alex flinches at the sound, remembering other broken bones, the screams of dying horses, and the feel of mud tugging at his standard-issue boots. thinks of the Dursleys, his arm cradled to his chest. He inhales shakily and feels Blaise’s hand on his arm grounding him into the present as Neville is ushered inside.

Leaving a group of children alone without adult supervision is never a good idea.

“What’s this?”

Nott’s voice rings out and Alex watches as he picks up a red marble-like object. Blaise’s eyes narrow his hand still warm on Alex’s arm as he announces, “That’s Longbottom’s remembrall.”

Nott whips around with a sneer across his features, twisting them, and Alex frowns straightening his shoulders and narrowing his eyes at the boy as Nott says, “Well mine now I suppose. Not like it worked for Longbottom, he’s useless I’m not even sure why they accepted him.”

“I don’t think finders keepers applies in this situation Nott. Pass it over.”

Alex says and he can feel the Gryffindors’ eyes on him along with the rest of his house. Unity is important but Alex will stand for his own beliefs over playing nice with an idiot any day. Nott’s eyes narrow at Alex and he can see all the anger of the past week coalescing into one decision as Nott shakes his head with a smirk and states, “No I don’t think I will.”

He grabs hold of a broom and Alex rolls his eyes and pulls out his wand and casts, “Arresto momentum.”

Nott freezes his broom hovering a few feet off the ground. Alex walks forward with a grin and takes the Remembrall and casually walks over to place it in Ron’s hands with a grin. The redhead grins back and Alex saunters over to Daphne and Blaise as he ends the spell.

“When did you learn that spell?”

Daphne asks softly as Nott lowers his broom to the ground and glares at Alex. He shrugs and says, “I practice a lot.”

“When?” Blaise asks bewildered and continues, “Do you even sleep Harry?”

“On occasion.”

Alex replies and then Professor Hooch returns studying the group with narrow eyes. After that, they are dismissed but by lunch word of what has happened as circulated through the school as gossip often does. Nott glares at Alex for the rest of the week.

September drips into October as the leaves change into beautiful hues of red and gold reminding Alex of the mess bustling with the fall harvest and the high spirits after the battles of Brandywine and Trenton.

“Do you know what time it is Harry?” Blaise’s familiar voice asks right next to him and he starts pulling himself from the monstrosity of a tome he had been reading to glance at his friend.

Scrunching his brow in thought Alex adjusts his glasses and says, “Dinner time?”

“No, you missed dinner time you dolt, it’s almost curfew.”

“Already?” Alex whines glancing at the book with a pout knowing Blaise is going to drag him away before he can finish what he was reading.

Blaise glances between Alex and the book with a raised brow before he asks, “What are you even reading this time? I know you’ve already finished your homework.”

“It’s about reincarnation," Alex admits casually but the words are heavy, filling the air with tension as Blaise’s brow furrows and he narrows his eyes at Alex and he hurries to explain, “Draco was mentioning that he’s been having strange dreams lately and I just wanted to see if I could help.”

“And you think he’s a reincarnate?”

“It’s a possibility. Apparently, souls often reincarnate in cycles and can remember things through dreams.”

Blaise stares at Alex for a long moment with a pensive expression before he sighs catching a glimpse of Pince and says, “Come on, the prefects get angry when they have to let us in because you were in here all night.”

Alex flashes Blaise his best pleading eyes but Blaise is surprisingly resistant and locks his arm around Alex tugging him out of the chair and nodding to the librarian as he forces him into the dungeon and into the common room where a prefect nods at Blaise and Alex rolls his eyes; it hasn’t happened that often, only a few times (ten times so far).

“Do you really believe in reincarnation?”

Blaise asks from his bed in the darkness of their room. Alex rolls over to stare at his friend and replies without hesitation, “Yes.”

There is no response and Alex lets the exhaustion he feels quell the racing thoughts of all he has to do, there is so much work to be done.

Before Alex realises it, it’s Halloween, which has apparently become a commercial monstrosity, and Alex has finished all of his assigned homework (his teachers have resorted to pressing a limit on him or he will submit (wonderfully written) fifteen-page essays). Even as his housemates seem cheery at the prospect of the Halloween feast Alex cannot help but feel the weight of all he has lost both in this life and the last.

It is the anniversary of the night his parents died.

It is also Samhain, the one night of the year when the barrier between life and death is at its thinnest and Alex is reminded of lighting candles with the children one for each member of the family that was gone (Peggy gone too quickly, one for Washington once he had passed, his mother, John).

“You’re not coming to the feast?”

Daphne asks as she finishes touching up her hair, Blaise has been saddled with the duty of holding the mirror up for her to see. Alex shakes his head, his throat feels clogged and his stomach uneasy as he replies, “Not something I want to celebrate. I think I’ll just stay and work on that essay I’m thinking of submitting to the Prophet.”

Blaise and Daphne trade a glance loaded with unspoken communication but Alex can pick up on concern and it warms his chest slightly from the chill that has invaded and made a home. Blaise sets the mirror down and says, “Do you want us to save you anything?”

“No, I know where the kitchens are, my lips are sealed, Daphne.”

She pouts and then rolls her eyes, “Are you still seriously considering submitting your essay under the pseudonym Publius?”

“Why shouldn’t I submit my essays?”

Alex asks tilting his head and Blaise grins and says, “That’s not what she was asking and you know it.”

“Have fun, tell me if Nott does anything I can insult him about later.”

“You are insatiable.”

“And ridiculous, you forgot ridiculous.”

Blaise adds with a teasing grin as Daphne ruffles Alex’s hair and darts out of the common room. Blaise rests a comforting hand on his shoulder and Alex smiles reassuringly at his friend and tilts his head at the door, Blaise rolls his eyes and goes leaving Alex alone.

Alex sits down with his essay in the empty common room and attempts to write but the words are stilted, sealed up inside his head and refusing to be placed onto parchment. He groans in frustration and paces around the common room eyeing the tomes on the shelves, some of which are less than legal. Alex is thankful that for the most part the first-years are left alone as he has watched more than a few of the more vicious Slytherin power plays. Though, he is more than prepared to deal with it.

Sighing, Alex places his essay away and decides a walk might help. There is something calming about Hogwarts and he has spent more than a few nights wandering with careful feet. The corridors are empty and Alex steers away from the great hall as he walks around the first floor speaking silently to the portraits that are awake and nodding to the suits of armour.

“Harry?”

A voice calls and Alex whips around to see Draco Malfoy standing at the end of the hallway. The boy rushes forward and Alex waves slightly confused as to what Draco could be doing rather than eating at the feast.

“What are you doing here?”

Alex asks and Draco frowns and replies, “Haven’t you heard? Professor Quirrell said there’s a troll in the dungeon everyone is being directed to their common rooms except for the Slytherins who are staying in the great hall.”

“I wasn’t at dinner, it’s well…” Alex pauses and sees recognition flash over Draco’s face and he continues, “How did a troll get in here? The wards are supposed to prevent that unless they’ve been tampered with? Which should be impossible unless it was done by someone inside the building.”

Before Draco can respond they hear a scream. Alex and Draco trade a look before Alex is racing down the hallway tugging out his wand as they round the corner to see the troll. It is absolutely massive, and very ugly, with grey skin and boulder-like features.

“Troll skin is magic resistant," Alex calls out as he watches the troll turn slowly towards the two of them.

Behind the troll, Alex can see a familiar shock of bushy brown hair. Draco nods and replies, “So, something physical would be our best bet?”

“Leviosa," Alex casts and waves his wand focusing on a broken piece of the floor levitating it above the troll’s head.

It glances up and reaches out to swat the tile when Draco calls out, “Hey, you ugly piece of stone!”

It’s not very creative all things considered. The troll narrows its dull eyes and roars but Alex takes that moment to drop the debris on the troll’s head. It cracks in two and the troll blinks dazedly for a moment before it keels forward. Alex tugs Draco out of the way as the troll collapses with a large thump and a cloud of dust.

Alex spends a moment waiting to see if the troll will wake before he clambers across the rubble towards Hermione and calls out, “Hermione are you okay?”

“I’m fine there’s just some debris," She calls back as Draco follows him. Hermione is curled against the wall a piece of debris pinning her leg to the ground and her wand just out of reach, she is otherwise okay but for the fine dust that coats her robes.

Alex levitates the debris away and asks, “What were you doing here?”

Draco crouches over Hermione’s leg with a frown and pulls out his wand casting what Alex recognizes as a diagnostic spell used in healing. Hermione frowns the expression vulnerable as she grabs her wand and replies, “I-I just needed space.”

Before Alex can question Hermione if she is being bullied there is the sound of footsteps and a group of teachers round the corner as Draco says, “Your leg is fine just some bruising.”

“Good heavens!”

McGonagall announces staring at the scene with wide eyes, Alex focuses on Snape who is scowling at Quirrell and he glances at Dumbledore who looks strangely pleased with the sight of a couple of first-years defeating a troll.

“What happened? You three should be in your dorms.”

McGonagall demands and Alex glances at Draco and Hermione before he pipes up, “I was taking a walk because I didn’t want to attend the feast… it being the anniversary I didn’t feel like celebrating when I ran into Draco and Hermione who were heading to their dorms.”

Sympathy burns across McGonagall’s face and he watches Snape’s face pale. McGonagall studies the three of them and says, “It was very dangerous and reckless to attempt to fight a troll alone.”

“But also, quite commendable.”

Dumbledore interrupts and McGonagall scowls and says, “Albus!”

“I am just thankful no one is hurt, except for the troll. Snape, McGonagall if you could escort the children back to their dorms?”

Dumbledore says with another genial smile, the adults nod and Alex rises unsteadily to his feet as the adrenaline fades and with a last glance at Draco and Hermione, Alex follows Snape out of the rather destroyed corridor. Snape is silent as they make their way to the dungeons, and Alex is relieved he doesn’t have to deal with a lecture.

The common room is bustling as apparently everyone has been escorted back. Daphne notices him first and her face pinches with surprise and worry as she abandons Millicent and is quickly followed by Blaise as she asks, “Harry are you alright?”

“What happened?”

Alex glances around the common room and can feel the weight of the upper years’ attention. He plasters on a pleasant smile and shakes his head pulling them to a small secluded corner and talks about his essay until conversation picks up and he can cast a privacy spell.

“What happened?”

Blaise asks again and Alex winces and says quietly, “I uh found the troll?”

“Alex!”

Daphne hisses and Alex muffles a flinch and shrugs apologetically and adds, “Well technically it found us.”

“Us?”

“I took a walk to clear my head and bumped into Draco who told me about the troll, then we heard a scream and well uh there was the troll.”

His two friends stare at him in disbelief for a long moment and Alex wants to laugh or maybe cry as he curls deeper into the plush chair. Blaise must notice, he always does, and asks softly, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just tired.”

Alex replies knowing it’s a reasonable enough excuse and somewhat true. Blaise and Daphne share a look before Blaise says, “How about we retire early tonight and you can have the candy we saved for you tomorrow?”

“You guys saved me some candy?”

Alex asks with wide eyes and Daphne grins and nods even as Blaise loops and arm through Alex’s and tugs him to his feet with a promise of, “Tomorrow.”

Alex collapses onto his bed and lets his eyes slide shut thinking of his family as the sound of Blaise’s shuffling around fills the room. Eventually, the sounds stop and Blaise’s voice fills the room, “Is everything truly okay, Harry?”

“I miss them. Is it weird to miss people you’ve never really known?” Alex says softly and wonders what Lily and James would have been like as parents; he likes to think they would have been good parents.

The bed dips and Alex opens his eyes to see Blaise sitting there, he smiles at Alex, a tender smile, and says, “I don’t think it’s weird. Sometimes I still miss my dad even though I never really knew him.”

Blaise cards a hand through Alex’s hair gently before he turns and slips into his own bed. The touch lingers at the forefront of his mind as Alex thinks of his children, his family, Eliza, his friends, everyone he once knew who is gone.

Winter blankets the grounds in a thick blanket of snow and Christmas proceeds to sneak up on Alex until he is in the main hall staring at the monstrous tree in dawning realisation. Alex curses aloud and Daphne turns to him bundled in her thick coat, with a raised brow.

“I forgot Christmas was a thing.”

“You forgot?” Daphne says the words flat and seeming to echo. Alex nods once and Daphne sighs and murmurs, “What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Help me buy gifts for everyone?”

Alex pleads turning his best puppy dogs on Daphne who stares at him for a long moment before demanding, “Help me with my potions essays for this year and we’ll call it a deal.”

He wisely doesn’t mention that he is already doing that and shakes on it. Daphne drags him to the common room and returns with a thick magazine explaining, “You can owl order things express but it will cost extra. Are you going home for the holidays?”

“No.”

Alex replies simply and Daphne studies him for a long moment before she nods and passes the magazine over saying, “I am and Blaise is.”

“I think Neville and Ron are staying.”

Alex reassures Daphne that he won’t be alone, her face twists aware of what he is doing, or judging him for mentioning them before she points at a scarf and says, “Something like this and chocolate is good for friends, but for close friends, you should get something more personal.”

Christmas is a quiet affair, Alex spends the day reading in the library, Neville and Ron join him at one point and coax him outside to play in the snow and join in on a snowball fight. Dinner is a similarly quiet affair with only a few students in the building they sit at one long table with the teachers Alex argues that Wizard Chess is an insult to actual chess with Ron.

Alex wakes Christmas morning with something tender in his chest reminding him of his children opening their gifts and Eliza tucked under his arm as he enters the common room, the sixth year prefect, Flint, who is often quiet and grim but hasn’t acted violently towards Alex, waves a greeting and directs him to a pile of presents sitting under the common room tree.

His eyes widen, a part of him still expecting a pair of too big socks from the Dursleys and only that, a part of him still quietly asks, “Is this for me?”

“Merry Christmas, Potter.”

“Merry Christmas Flint," Alex replies with a grin and reaches out opening one of the presents. There is chocolate from Ron and Neville, along with a knit scarf from the Weasley matriarch, a set of ball-point pens that have been enchanted from Hermione which surprises Alex but he is thankful he bought something for her anyways. At some point, Flint returns to his dorm and it is just Alex.

From Draco there is a beautiful self-inking quill, from Daphne there is a set of dress robes and a promise to force him into clothing befitting of his station. From Blaise, there are a few tomes, obviously highly illegal and dark, that he writes, “-will surely help you with your plans to take over the world.”

Alex grins and carefully tucks the books out of sight before pulling out the last package, it is flimsy in his hands and he searches for a letter finding only, “Your father left this in my position and I thought it was time you received it. Treat it with care.”

The wrapping paper shifts to reveal a strangely patterned fabric and when Alex puts his hand under the fabric his mouth drops open because his hand is gone. Alex tugs the fabric further over his shoulders and gapes as more of his arm disappears; it is an invisibility cloak.

Alex decides that the break just got a lot better considering he can now possibly sneak into the restricted section of the library.

Life attempts to settle back into a rhythm; attempt being the keyword.

“Detention Nott.”

Snape snaps as Alex watches an Ashwinder egg bounce off the protective shield he had put in place before even starting the potion, it’s one of the more advanced ones considering Nott is particularly determined to sabotage one of Alex’s potions.

Nott pales and then goes an angry blotchy red glaring at Alex all throughout the rest of the class as Alex finishes his potion with Blaise feeling the weight of Nott’s eyes on his spine the entire time.

“I challenge you to a duel Potter.”

Nott snaps as they all filter out of the classroom at once eager to escape Snape’s foul mood. Alex raises a brow and catches Blaise’s drawn expression as he replies, “I accept.”

“The trophy room tonight after curfew.”

Nott hisses and whirls away as if they aren’t all going to the same class. Alex turns to Blaise and asks, “So, how do wizard duels work? I know how regular duels work, are they similar?”

“Why would you accept if you didn't know? Actually, why would you accept in the first place?” Blaise asks as they follow the crowd of students up the stairs.

Alex tilts his head and asks, “Why wouldn’t I? To refuse would be cowardly. Now, do I need to find a second?”

(Maybe because the last duel he was in he died. But that was different wasn’t it?)

“No, you don’t need a second, though I imagine it might be useful to have one. There is supposed to be a witness usually.”

“And I suppose we don’t need a doctor on sight? Or to count to ten?”

Blaise stares at him for a long moment clearly resigned and exasperated as they approach charms and adds, “I don’t even want to know why you know so much about traditional duelling. You stand ten feet apart and then you start usually by mutual agreement once you are in a duelling stance.”

Alex shrugs as they enter the classroom mulling over what the duel might bring if Nott is even brave enough to show up.

“Draco," Alex calls out as he is leaving the great hall, having been forced to eat lunch by Daphne and Blaise. The blond boy stops and spins flashing Alex a smile as they step out of the main hallway and into a smaller one. Alex grins before his expression twitches to something serious as he says, “I need to ask you something.”

“Sure.”

Draco replies with a curious expression and Alex sucks in a breath and says, “Nott challenged me to a duel and I was wondering if you would be willing to be my second?”

“Yes.”

Draco replies without hesitation and Alex grins and replies, “Thank you, it’s tonight in the trophy hall after curfew, I’ll meet you outside your common room.”

“You know where it is?”

Draco asks with a raised brow as they merge with a group of first years heading towards the greenhouses. Alex grins and replies, “I know where all of them are. The Ravenclaw dorm is really easy to get into, you just have to answer a riddle.”

Alexander loves riddles.

“That’s all?” Draco asks and Alex nods even as Professor Sprout bustles into the classroom and begins her lesson.

Alex slips quietly out of the common room, without the cloak as it’s safer, through the secret door behind the fireplace, he found it in his first week and heads towards the Hufflepuff common room on soft feet. Draco is waiting outside nervously tapping his wand against his arm but when he sees Alex he breaks into an excited smile and Alex can’t help but smile back that familiar rush of adrenaline coursing through his chest.

The trophy room is empty when they arrive and Alex’s eyes are immediately drawn to the dusty bronze pieces scanning over the names until he finds James Potter on one of the Quidditch ones. He trails his fingers over the name for a long moment, physical proof of his parent’s existence before the sound of footsteps make themselves known.

Nott approaches with Crabbe looming behind him looking indifferent or maybe just uncomprehending. Nott sneers when he sees Alex and asks, “Ready Potter?”

Alex nods and takes his place holding his wand in loose fingers, it is different from the weight of a pistol and he focuses on that and nods once at Draco before facing Nott. There is a cold feeling in his chest but he pushes it away. Draco’s voice cuts through the air as he states, “Begin.”

“Expelliarmus!”

Nott’s wand flies from his hands and Alex grins viciously at the boy as he bows tucking his wand back into his holster, tempted to ask if he yields. If he focuses on that he doesn’t have to think about Weehawken, dawn, the same spot where his son died, the pain. He can’t fall apart not now. Can’t think about it. He’s okay, Alex tries to keep telling himself this until he believes it.

The sound of footsteps echoes down the hall jolting Alex from his spiralling thoughts and he flashes Draco wide eyes as Nott and Crabbe flee. Evidently, they have the right idea and Alex is reminded suddenly of the duel against Charles Lee.

Alex and Draco run quietly down the hallway and they can hear Mrs. Norris, Filch’s cat, nearby as they clamber onto a set of moving staircases which inevitably land on the third floor. Alex trades a glance with Draco whose expression is twisted strangely as they run down the hallway pausing at a large set of doors.

“Should we go in?”

Alex asks breathlessly but Draco doesn’t respond and Alex studies his friend with narrowed eyes, Draco’s breathing is irregular, like he can’t quite get enough air and not just because they were running, his pupils are dilated, and his face is pale.

Mrs. Norris meows down the hallway and Alex makes a decision as he tugs on Draco’s hand and pulls him into the room shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

“Draco are you okay?” Alex asks softly hands warm against Draco’s cold skin where he feels his forehead. Draco makes a pained noise in the back of his throat and sways unsteadily. Alex frowns and glances around the room noticing the rather large dog with three heads sleeping on the ground over what looks like a trapdoor. Huh.

“We need to leave Draco okay?” Alex whispers softly as he pushes open the door with a slight squeak and pulls Draco back into the hallway pausing for breath to see if Mrs. Norris is nearby. It is silent and Alex pulls Draco away from the door with gentle fingers until they are what he dubs a safe enough distance away.

“Draco?”

Alex asks tapping his friend gently and receiving no response but the ragged sound of his breathing. Frowning, Alex asks, “Can you hear me?”

Draco nods. Alex shivers reminded of soldiers who got stuck inside their own heads trapped there by the war; it had happened to him a few times memories consuming his waking moments. Alex scrunches his brow in thought and asks, “Can you breathe with me?” he nods and Alex continues, “Okay good, in and out, just keep breathing you’re okay, you’re safe, we’re at Hogwarts.”

“Alexander?”

“Yes.”

Alex replies instinctively the word bursting from his mouth after so long without hearing his name. Draco’s eyes clear slightly, he blinks and stares at Alex with tears watering in his eyes as he asks again, “Alex?”

“John?”

Alex replies in a sudden moment of clarity and suddenly he has an armful of Draco, John, sobbing into his chest. Alex tightens his arms around John burying his nose in his shoulder as he rubs his hands gently over his spine and John whispers, “I thought I was insane. Thought I was alone. God, I’m so sorry Alexander.”

“John.”

Alex replies helplessly repeating the name like it’s a prayer that might absolve him of his sins. His fingers tighten in John’s robes and he feels his eyes burn with tears as John laughs a wet croaky laugh and says, “I should have known it was you. All the writing you do.”

“I can’t help it, John. I missed you, God I missed you so much, I needed you.”

Alex’s voice breaks and he buries his head further in John’s shoulder to muffle the words. John stiffens and pulls back for a second his hands are still cold against Alex’s skin as he tilts his head up to look into John’s grey eyes, “I’m sorry Alexander. I just couldn’t…”

John trails off and Alex replies softly, “I know. I’m just happy you’re here now.”

“Are there others?”

John asks tentatively and Alex frowns and shakes his head, “No one that remembers at least. But the hat insinuated there were others.”

“Fuck I can’t believe this, magic, England.”

“It’s a lot to adjust to," Alex replies taking John’s hands and just holding them feeling his pulse. He never got to say goodbye, the letters just stopped until the one from Henry Laurens which had settled on his chest with cold grim certainty. John had been _gone._

John yawns and Alex muffles a grin feeling exhaustion dragging at his own limbs but knowing he won’t be able to sleep tonight regardless. Tugging John into a hug Alex states, “Come on I’ll walk you back to your dorm, we can talk about this more tomorrow.”

John frowns pulling back from Alex to stare at him for a long moment like he wants to suggest they stay together knowing its impossible before he nods. Carefully, Alex pulls John to his feet and they stumble quietly down the stairs and towards the Hufflepuff common room. Outside of the portrait John pulls Alex into a tight hug and Alex relishes in the feel of contact (he’s been starved of it) of John alive beneath his fingertips.

There is something eerie to Hogwarts at night, at least wandering alone there is. Alex doesn’t dawdle and makes his way to the dungeons on sure feet something light in his chest that is quickly quenched when he slips inside the common room and Snape says, “Detention Potter.”

“Yes sir," Alex says quietly not wanting to argue knowing the utter folly of even attempting it. He’s near-certain that Nott probably scampered back early intent on telling on him and Snape has been waiting here for the better part of an hour, Nott probably got a detention for it as well; it’s a somewhat reassuring thought.

“Goodnight sir," Alex adds pausing for a moment on the stairs before he slips into his room and hides a smile at Blaise, who is sleeping as usual curled on his side into a tiny ball. The faint sound of Blaise talking in his sleep filling the air in a gentle murmur as Alex pulls out a book on mythical creatures, if he was correct that was a Cerberus.

“Where are you going?”

Blaise asks as Alex perks up upon seeing John enter the great hall quickly clambering from his seat he replies, “To see Jo- Draco.”

Before Blaise can respond Alex is already crossing the great hall and settling at the Hufflepuff table beside John, who turns and beams at Alex pulling him into a side-hug and ruffling his hair. Alex grins unrepentantly and snatches a piece of bacon.

“Are you technically allowed to sit here?” John asks as he attempts to reacquisition his piece of bacon.

Alex shrugs and says, “From what I’ve read there’s no rule against it technically except for feasts I think.”

“Not that you would listen anyway,” John pauses and his expression twists as he asks, “What happened… after?”

The words plummeting between the two of them reminding Alex of all John had never seen, he had never seen the afterbirth of their nation, only the messy beginning. Alex frowns, casting a quick privacy spell, and asks, “Have you read the history books?”

“I scoured a few of them last night but you’re not mentioned as often as Washington or Laf.”

“No,” Alex agrees thinking of Eliza who did everything she could after his death to preserve his memory, his face is on their currency which is beyond strange, he continues, “What is there to say really? Do you want a career summary, a list of my many failures? I don’t even know how to start.”

John frowns the expression fragile and Alex sighs and says, “Sorry, I know you didn’t get to see any of it and you want to hear it from me.”

“I do, I want to hear why you made whatever mistakes you thought you made, I want to hear about your triumphs, your successes from you, not some biographer who doesn’t understand political nuance.”

“You know, my son censored our letters.”

Alex comments casually and watches as John chokes on the toast he is eating and levels Alex with wide eyes as he asks, “You kept them?”

“Of course. I think historians are still debating whether we were particularly ‘friendly’ or if it was the language of the time.”

“Even with what your son censored?”

John asks with a grin the word son sounding strange on his tongue, Alex grins back and adds, “The one I sent you about my wedding still exists.”

A blush spreads over John’s cheeks as he huffs a soft laugh smiling with something tender at Alex he says, “You’ll tell me everything later?”

“Of course.”

Alex says bumping his shoulder against John’s as he dismantles the privacy spell, at the Slytherin table he can see Daphne and Blaise sharing a look and staring at him. Patting John on the shoulder he states, “I better head back to my own table before my housemates kidnap me. I’ll see you in Herbology, if you need anything you know where to find me.”

John nods and Alex steals another piece of bacon and walks back to the Slytherin table, squashing down the desire to kidnap John and hide somewhere for the rest of the day. Alex squishes beside Daphne as Blaise asks, “What was that?

Daphne adds, “I didn’t know you and Draco were so close.”

It is vaguely accusatory. Alex shrugs sipping at his black tea, he is no closer to convincing the House Elves that he should be granted coffee, and replies, “We figured out we have something in common.”

Blaise and Daphne share a conspiratorial look and Alex sighs and pulls out his recent Essay, one on the necessity to rephrase the Goblin Treatise of 1804, he has paid enough attention in history to understand that another Goblin rebellion could be imminent if the situation is not handled carefully.

A moment later he asks, “What’s with the cold shoulders from everyone?”

“We lost house points because of you last night.”

“And Nott,” Alex adds and tilts his head as he asks, “House points, are those the things the teachers are giving out?”

“Yes, what did you think they were?” Blaise demands and Alex plasters a confused expression on his face as he stares at Blaise.

A moment later it begins to crack and he grins ignoring Blaise’s long-suffering groan as he says, “I can’t believe I’m friends with you.”

“I don’t think you really have a choice," Daphne adds as she daintily sips her tea.

Alex prepares to be offended before he thinks of Hercules saying something similar to Burr and says, “She’s right you know.”

Blaise plants his head on the table with a groan. 

Two nights later he has his detention, Nott arrives at Snape’s office at the same time and glares at Alex as if it might set him on fire; he is definitely not powerful enough for that. The door creaks open and Snape looms over the two of them as he states quietly, “The Headmaster has asked that our groundskeeper Hagrid,” here a roll of his eyes, “handle your detention. Follow me.”

Why would the Headmaster intervene? Alex wonders as he follows Snape out of the dungeon and into the great hall, Nott glaring petulantly beside him like a toddler the whole time. Alex finds himself curious what the detention will consist of, Snape’s penchant for scrubbing cauldrons is well known.

Hagrid stands in the entrance hall with two other students, who as they draw closer Alex recognises as Ron and Neville. Alex recognises Hagrid as the man who directed them off the platform, the giant frowns at Snape and says, “Well come on then, best go while there’s still some light out.”

“We’re going outside?”

Nott asks fear thickening his voice as he glances at the doors. Hagrid grunts and says, “Yep, inta the Forbidden Forest.”

“Isn’t it uh Forbidden for a reason?” Ron asks face pale as he glances at Neville who looks equally terrified. Alex feels the first cold stirring of fear in the pits of his stomach, he pushes it away with the experience of a seasoned soldier but can’t help but be reminded of the forests during the war, they had lost more than few good men to their boughs.

“I’ll leave you to it, please return my students at a reasonable time," Snape drawls the words cool and crisp with enjoyment and Alex watches as the man nods once to Alex a silent promise that he will be waiting in case anything goes wrong before the man turns with a flare of his robes and leaves.

Hagrid surveys the four of them and states, “Well come on then.”

Alex follows behind the half-giant and steps into place beside Ron asking quietly, “What are you in for?”

Ron’s eyes are bright as he glances at Neville and crowds closer to Alex and admits, “Hagrid had a dragon egg he got from some shady dude and it hatched but my brother Charlie works at a dragon reserve in Romania so we smuggled the dragon out but got caught by McGonagall past curfew.”

“Really?”

Alex questions in disbelief glancing at Hagrid as they stop at his cabin at the edge of the grounds. Neville nods in agreement and adds, “It was terrifying but kind of fun.”

“Why did Hagrid have a dragon egg?” Alex asks as the man in question place a lamp in Nott’s hand and one in Neville’s, a dog, Fang, barks and exits the hut running circles around their small group. Alex glances at the forest, which looms menacingly in the distance as evening settles around them like the thick heavy curtains of the parlour room.

“Don’t know, said he got it from a guy at a bar.”

Ron says with a shrug and Alex’s brow furrows as he replies, “That’s pretty shady, you should ask Hagrid why he got it. Dragon eggs are fairly expensive.”

Neville beside Ron nods pensively in agreement as they duck under the eaves of the forest the sound of leaves crunching beneath their feet. Hagrid turns to face the four of them and announces, “Alright we’re looking for an injured unicorn, someone’s been attacking the herd.”

“Why?”

Alex asks recalling that unicorns are perhaps one of the least-hostile mythical creatures and that the healing property of their horns is best gained willingly. Hagrid shakes his head with a heavy frown and replies, “Don’t know. See this here?” he points at a branch with a silvery liquid on it, “This is the unicorn’s blood. I’mma split you into teams, meet back here after ten minutes alright? Nott and Weasley, you’re together with me, Longbottom and Potter go with Fang.”

He frowns something at the edge of his mind a passage he had read that he can’t quite recall. Neville walks beside Alex with Fang loping beside him and asks, “Ready Harry?”

“Yeah, lead the way, Neville.”

They walk in silence through the forest, it is dark and the wind shifts eerily through the trees, the light of the lantern flickers and catches on the pool of blood they are following. Neville frowns and states quietly, “I don’t understand how anyone could want to hurt a unicorn.”

“There’s something about their blood, it has healing properties I think,” Alex replies and then adds, “Generally, it’s the same type of people who feel no remorse about killing children.”

“You think it could be You-Know-Who?”

Neville asks voice shaky as the wind shifts and the trees around them seem to loom around them. Alex frowns, it’s a bit of a jump in logic and replies, “It’s unlikely.”

“My Nan doesn’t believe he’s truly gone, says it doesn’t feel resolved.”

Neville adds in a whisper as they enter a clearing. Alex stumbles to a halt at the sight of a unicorn lying on its side, there is a shadowy figure leaning over it and the scene feels frozen for a moment before Fang whines. The figure pauses turning towards them and Alex can see blood around the figure’s pale mouth as Fang turns tail and runs.

The figure rises to its feet, the movement stilted and unnatural and Alex’s head pulses suddenly with pain, it is all-consuming as the figure drifts towards them. Neville steps in front of Alex wand held shakily in front of him as the figure draws closer.

The sound of hooves fills the clearing and what can only be a centaur bursts through the trees. The cloaked figure startles and flees as the centaur halts in front of Alex and Neville, he (Alex assumes he is male) turns towards them and states, “Dark things are abound in this forest it is not safe, come I will walk you back to Hagrid.”

“What was that?” Alex questions as they follow the centaur through the forest, Alex sticking close to Neville’s side.

The centaur tilts his head with a dark frown and answers, “A wraith, a shadow of the past.”

“It’s been consuming the unicorn’s blood hasn’t it?” Neville asks reaching out to grip Alex’s hand.

The centaur nods and says, “Yes the blood of a Unicorn can provide life but to slay a creature so pure comes at a deadly cost, you are doomed to a cursed life, a half-life.”

Things were beginning to connect in Alex’s mind as he recalled the package that had been stolen from Gringotts early in the school year, the same vault he had visited with McGonagall, the Cerberus guarding the trap door. It was probably connected to the wraith, likely something that could prolong life; Alex still feels as if there are pieces missing.

“There ya are.”

Hagrid’s voice booms through the air as they halt at the edge of the forest. The centaur inclines his head and states, “There is a wraith in the forest it is the one killing the unicorns.”

“Thanks for letting me know Firenze," Hagrid replies expression grim. The centaur nods and with a final nod at Alex and Neville gallops back into the forest. Alex watches the centaur be swallowed by the darkness for a long moment before he turns to Hagrid who claps his hands together and says, “Aight that does it for your detention I’ll walk you back to the main hall then you go straight to bed.”

They follow Hagrid up the slope towards Hogwarts and Ron appears by his side and asks quietly, “What happened?”

“There was a figure it was drinking the unicorn’s blood," Neville replies bumping his shoulder lightly against Alex’s, he grins for a moment before asking, “What happened with you Ron?’

“Nott glared at me the whole time and Hagrid started expounding on the virtues of the many deadly creatures in the Forbidden Forest.”

Alex chuckles as they enter the great hall and he shivers only then realising how cold he is in the warmth of Hogwarts. Neville wraps an arm around his shoulders and Alex grins up at Neville who is pleasantly warm compared to Alex who always suffers in cold temperatures.

“Goodnight, Neville, Ron.”

Alex says quietly as Nott storms off down the hallway towards the dungeons. Ron grins at Alex and Neville pats his shoulder once before they turn towards the Gryffindor tower. Alex makes his way quickly to the dungeons, thoughts circling in his head of the figure, of how it is all possibly connected.

“Harry?”

Blaise asks as he sneaks into their room. Alex curses and replies, “Yeah?”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah go back to sleep Blaise.”

Alex replies as he shrugs off his robes desperately wishing he could sneak into the library. Blaise rolls over one eye-opening to stare at Alex for a long moment before he says, “Go to sleep, you look exhausted.”

“I always look exhaust- “

“Go to sleep.”

Blaise states and Alex complies with a roll of his eye setting his book down on famous figures in history and climbing into bed. Glancing at his friend in the darkness Alex whispers, “Goodnight”

“Goodnight Harry.”

Alex lets his feet lead him as he focuses on his breathing, his chest is sore and he swears he can feel the bullet digging its way through his spine. In. Out. Part of him wants to find John and press his ear to his chest, listen to the steady rhythm of his chest like they used to do on bad nights, but the rest of him needs to be alone; Eliza used to say he should never be left alone she is usually right.

Hogwarts has always felt eerie at night but there is something in the air as Alex trails his fingers over the cold stone glancing at the sleeping portraits and out the windows at the grounds shrouded in darkness. It’s easier to focus on that then the gaping absence in his chest when he thinks about it. They’re gone, all of them.

His children, Eliza, Hercules, Lafayette, Washington, even Jefferson and Burr. Everything that shaped his existence is gone. His house, the streets he knew, the fields where they fought. Oh, he knows that some of it has been preserved, but it’s an imitation of what once was, dulled by time.

His fingers stumble over empty air and Alex glances into an empty classroom, it is shrouded in dust, with white cloth covering desks and chairs reminding Alex of the much larger population size Hogwarts once hosted. Alex tilts his head as he catches a glimpse of something shiny and almost reflective.

With hesitant steps, Alex enters the classroom to investigate. At one end of the classroom is a large mirror, it has a gold frame with an inscription on the top and seems to dominate the room. Alex pauses in front of the mirror and cannot muffle a gasp at what he sees.

It’s him, as he was in the past, standing in the mirror, and surrounding him are his family and friends, Eliza has her arms looped around his waist, John is standing with Laf and Hercules holding drinks and dressed in their uniforms Washington standing behind them, his children are talking to each other laughing and happy in a way they hadn’t been since Philip died, and God he can see Philip there too.

He notices two figures in the background, they are vaguely familiar and it takes Alex a moment to connect them with the pictures he has seen of Lily and James Potter. Those are his parents the ones he never knew.

Alex reaches out with shaking fingers and touches the surface of the mirror, the adult him mirrors the movement and Alex cannot help the tears that pour down his cheeks. God, it has been so long since he has seen any of them.

With a rough inhale, Alex glances at the inscription above the mirror which reads, Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi

"I show not your face but your heart's desire," Alex whispers something sinking in his chest knowing that the image in front of him isn’t real, isn’t a way to speak with the dead, it is simply what his heart desires most. Once upon a time, he imagines it might have shown his legacy but now it shows what he has lost.

Glancing into the mirror Alex stares at his family he wants a picture to hold onto but knows it is impossible, it is impossible to hold onto what is gone. With a harsh inhale, Alex turns away his chest aches and his eyes are sore as he wipes at the tears on his cheeks; he won’t show John the mirror. The hallways are still when Alex stumbles out of the room but he barely notices as he makes his way to the Hufflepuff common room.

He stands outside the door for a long moment desperately wishing for John to appear before he turns and walks to the dungeon.

Alex doesn’t sleep that night or the next.

“I still can’t believe this is your first Quidditch game.”

Daphne says as she leans against Blaise’s side, he is the only one wearing the thick robes for winter, but to be fair spring is in the air just not in the evening. Alex who has applied multiple warming charms and is leaning against Blaise’s other side hums.

“That’s because this is the first one, we could successfully pull him out of the library for," Blaise says with a laugh staring at both of them with amusement in his eyes.

Alex pouts thinking of the book he had been reading on alchemy and asks, “Do the games usually run so late? You promised that I would have time to finish the book I was reading.”

“I lied.”

Blaise replies with a grin even as Daphne shakes her head and says, “Not usually no. I think the games at school are only allowed to go for a day before it’s called a draw but in the professional world games can go on for months.”

Alex blinks and takes the information in trying to process it even as he watches the Slytherin players whip past their area of the arena, a blur of red, the Gryffindor players follow. Alexander has to admit it is exciting to watch, the game is high speed with five different things happening at once and he’s considering trying out for the team next year.

A cheer goes up from the Gryffindor team and Alex watches as the Seeker holds up the snitch, Blaise snorts and says, “Took him long enough, the only reason this game went so long is because both of the seekers are so incompetent.”

“Don’t be mean Blaise, it doesn’t suit you," Daphne says with a nasty grin as the students file out of the stands. Blaise twists his face at her and Alex grins and ducks out of the way of a hex and casts one in return at the third-year student as they make their way to the dungeons.

They settle in a couple of armchairs in the common room and Alex pulls out his book on famous figures and the sheet he has been compiling research on, casually he asks, “Do either of you know of something that creates immortality?”

Blaise and Daphne share a look and Alex hurries to explain, “Not for myself, research purposes.”

“Well, there’s that thing Nicholas Flamel created what was it, Blaise?”

Daphne asks tilting her head at Blaise who frowns before saying, “I think it was a stone of some kind? The sorcerer’s stone? No.”

Alex vaguely remembers a chocolate frog card from Halloween and asks, “The Philosopher’s stone?”

“Yes, that’s it.”

Blaise responds and Daphne nods in agreement before Blaise questions, “What are you researching Harry?”

“I think potentially the Philosopher’s Stone or something similar may be on the third floor, and that someone, likely in the school, is after it.”

Silence filled the small space for a moment before Daphne asked, “Who do you think it is?”

“Our head of house?”

Blaise asked with a roll of his eyes and Alex frowns and shakes his head, “It’s not Snape but I’m not certain who it is. But they probably let the troll in on Halloween, and they’re probably the one killing the unicorns in the Forbidden Forest.”

Grim silence settles over them for a moment before Blaise sighs and asks, “Are you going to let the adults handle it?”

“Probably," Alex replies with a shrug though he has a feeling that someone wants him to deal with it, or at least wants his classmates to deal with it for whatever reason.

“Well, there’s no use worrying about it now. Harry, what was your theory for McGonagall’s homework on transfiguration of inanimate to animate?”

Alex shoves aside his books and Daphne hands over her essay with a thankful grin. Blaise rolls his eyes and says, “You’re a leech, Greengrass.”

“You love me anyway Zabini.”

“Oh my God here they go again.”

Someone says behind Alex but he doesn’t care to identify who as he glares at Hermione and retorts, “Look the magical binary is just ridiculous and not based in scientific fact or logic take for example the classification of ‘light’ and ‘dark’ spells. Lumos is a light spell but can be used to blind people if the intent is to harm.”

Hermione frowns her bushy hair seems to crackle around her head as the small but still growing crowd around them shifts. They are in the library and Alex is certain any moment Pince is going to kick them out but he refuses to back down.

“But as you said Lumos was created with light intent and it depends on the caster. So, in essence, you’re saying that magic is a tool and that in fact it is wizards themselves who fall on the binary of light or dark?”

“Now you’re just speaking of morality Hermione. Which again I will insist that no one is inherently evil, it is usually a matter of nature vs. nurture, I know you’ve heard of Freud and understand the basis of psychology. If people are raised by their parents to believe that men are better than women that is how they will act but it doesn’t mean they are incapable of change or inherently evil," Alex argues confidently and easily, he is after all used to arguing his case in front of a jury and this is all too similar to the cabinet meetings with Jefferson. Hermione had started off quietly but she is quickly picking up in volume in confidence.

“What about people like you know who?”

“What about him? Do you know the circumstances of his childhood, how the world treated him before he became a mass-murderer? I am not justifying his actions, considering he killed my parents; however, I am arguing that no one is born dark. I will concede that some people are more naturally inclined towards violence just as some can be inclined towards healing but this can also be nurtured. Not to forget that dark is not equivalent to evil.”

“What about spells that are purely evil such as the killing curse?”

Hermione asks and the crowd murmurs. Alex narrows his eyes and responds, “Have you heard of the concept of Euthanasia? From what I understand of the science of the killing curse it immediately severs the connection between soul and body, it is completely painless. Could not then the killing curse be used to put an animal out of its misery or in cases of doctor administered euthanasia?”

“It could. But what about Crucio?”

Hermione asks and Alex searches for Neville thankful he is not in the crowd as he responds, “Crucio is a spell created with the intent of torture, it is a weapon, however, I stand by my original point that the classification of spells into light and dark is useless instead, we should be viewing spells through the harm they can cause when used with that intent or the aid they can provide. Magic is in a sense a tool and so, in essence, it is the wielder that is important. Thus, having a class of Defence Against the Dark Arts is pointless when the spells we use are limited because of the dark classification. Instead, we should have classes on morality that help instil lessons on empathy and boundaries.”

Hermione pauses and Alex continues relentless, “Have you viewed the Hogwarts curriculum of the past? Many of our courses have been cut, either due to views of them being outdated, or far more commonly because the government cut our funding or the board of education voted for these courses to be removed. Do you know what some of them were? Geomancy, ritual magic, summoning, occlumency lessons, and there was no defence against the dark arts, it was just a course on offensive and defensive spells.”

“What divides us but the spells we use? How are we to judge our morality as wizards and witches otherwise?”

Hermione asks but she looks curious now and he can see the outrage at not having the opportunity to study what Alex mentioned. He frowns and with a shake of his head replies, “Our actions. Like I said it’s how one uses the spells, not the nature itself, we can not force people to use only what we deem light spells in the hope that people who we consider dark only use dark spells, because a ‘dark’ wizard is just as likely to use Expelliarmus as a ‘light’ wizard.”

“Granger, Potter! What have I told you about debating in the library? During exam season of all times. Out, out now, and you both are banned for the rest of the week.”

Pince appears like a harpy bearing down on the crowd of students who scatter swiftly to the wind. Alex flinches at the librarian’s words and watches Hermione’s face pale, he is more than thankful it is Wednesday but cannot help but protest, “Ma’am please- “

“I won’t hear your excuses, either of you. If you want to debate do so in an empty classroom. Now out both of you.”

Hermione glares at Alex and he sticks his tongue out as he gathers his book bag and follows her out of the library. The hallways are empty and Hermione rounds on him immediately and says, “I can’t believe you, Potter.”

“Hey, I can’t take all the blame you argued back," Alex reminds her as they shuffle down the hallway.

Hermione glares for a moment before her shoulders slump and she says, “What am I suppose to do if I can’t go to the library?”

“You could always talk to people?”

“Terry is the only one in my house who talks to me," Hermione admits as she glances out the window hugging a book close to her chest.

Alex frowns and asks, “What about outside your house?”

“Neville and Ron talk to me but that’s because I help them with their homework. Neville at least is helping me understand wizarding customs better," Hermione admits softly.

Alex leans closer to her and says, “I talk to you even if it’s in the form of arguing but I prefer to think it’s friendly.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Alex affirms and Hermione grins at him and says softly, “Thanks.”

They walk in silence for a moment before Hermione asks, “Have you heard about the third floor?”

“With the Cerberus and possibly the Philosopher’s stone?”

Alex asks and grins when Hermione gapes at him before she demands, “How do you know about it?”

“Stumbled on it running away from Mrs. Norris. And I’m sure you heard from Neville about what happened in the Forbidden Forest.”

“Yes,” she admits with a blush before she continues, “They’re insistent that it’s Snape who’s trying to steal it.”

“Doubtful.”

“That’s what I said!”

Hermione responds throwing one of her hands in the air, Alex shrugs and says, “It’s probably a bit of house prejudice in play.”

“Probably. Still, I wonder when they’ll attempt it again? I think whoever they are they gave Hagrid the dragon’s egg. He told Neville and Ron this morning that Fluffy, the Cerberus falls asleep to music, apparently, he told the dragon egg dealer that.”

“Whoever it is they’ll probably do it soon, now that our exams are done there’s only the ones for the older students.”

“I’m just glad they’re over.”

Hermione admits with a sigh of relief and Alex shakes his head and replies, “I’m sure you did fine Hermione, you’re one of the brightest witches of our age.”

“You’re pretty bright yourself Harry,” Hermione says with a smile before her face twists and she asks, “Isn’t Dumbledore away on business for the Wizengamot?”

“He wasn’t at the table this morning.”

Alex admits and there is a split second where they stare at each other before Hermione says, “I’ll tell McGonagall you tell Snape, meet back here if something goes wrong?”

“Agreed.”

They split apart and Alex cannot help but recall Daphne’s words as he trips down the stairs to Snape’s office. He knocks on the door but there is silence, Alex counts to ten praying for patience but there is nothing.

A prefect rounds the corner and Alex asks, “Do you know where Professor Snape is?”

“He’s dealing with a potions accident from the exams, apparently a cauldron tipped over and almost destroyed the whole room, a few kids are even in the med bay,” The prefect explains and then adds, “Why? You need any help?”

“It’s okay," Alex grinds out and turns on his heels walking briskly up the stairs and back towards the library.

John is exiting the library and when he sees Alex, he grins but the expression falters when he sees his face and asks, “What’s wrong?”

“You remember what I told you about the third floor?” John nods and Alex continues, “Well, whoever it was they’re going to try again today.”

“Okay, what are we going to do?”

This is why he loves John.

A moment later Hermione comes skidding down the hallway, following behind her is Ron and Neville. Hermione halts in front of them glancing at John and then Alex who nods before she gasps out, “McGonagall wouldn’t listen to us, said Dumbledore would deal with it when he got back.”

“We can deal with it," Alex says quietly the words are dangerous, the whole situation is dangerous.

Hermione frowns glancing between the five of them before she says, “If we wait till Dumbledore comes back it could be too late.”

“I’ll go.”

Ron says tilting his head up eyes flashing, Neville sucks in a breath and squares his shoulders as he adds, “So will I.”

“I’ll come as well.”

John says grinning at Alex, Hermione’s expression twists and he can see her internally debating before she states, “You’d better hurry, I’ll wait for Dumbledore to return and tell him what happened.”

“Ron!”

Alex cries out as Ron sacrifices his chest piece the Queen moving forward and cutting him down with a swing of her blade. Suddenly, all Alex can see is Lafayette falling during the Brandywine and struggling to his feet, Hercules with a bullet in his arm lugging an unconscious John over the barricade.

“Alex?”

John asks softly and he shakes away the lingering dredges of memory and rushes to Ron’s side. John frowns casting a quick diagnosis, hands hovering over Ron as he says, “He’s okay, I think a concussion and maybe a break. I’ll stay with him.”

Alex glances at his friend for a long moment before he rests his hand gently on Ron’s shoulder and rises to his feet. He glances to Neville who nods back in agreement, John’s voice echoes through the room, “Stay safe, both of you.”

“We will.”

Alex promises and walks through the next door with Neville. Immediately, black fire leaps up at the entrance and exit and Alex observes the table in the centre of the room with narrow eyes, there are seven potion bottles on the table and a sheet of parchment.

He scans the riddle and passes it to Neville as he studies the potions and announces, “Only one of us will be able to go through but one of us can go back. The dwarf potion,” Alex points at the small crystalline potion, “will allow someone to go forward, the purple one is the one to go back.”

“How did you figure that out, Harry?”

“I like riddles," Alex admits with a smile thinking of the exasperated Ravenclaw common room door before the tension in the room turns it into a frown.

Neville stares at Alex for a long moment before he states, “Take the blue potion, I’ll go back to Draco and Ron, we might be able to move him if we can get one of the brooms from the key room.”

“Be careful.”

Alex states clasping hands with Neville who says, “You as well Harry.”

Neville reaches out and takes the purple potion downing it in one quick practised motion before he walks back through the door they had come through. Alex studies the blue potion for a long moment before with an inhale he downs the potion, it has a curious taste like something synthetic but sweet and the sensation of flames licking at his robes is strange as he walks through the fire.

The room he enters is large, circular in shape and carved of the same stone as the rest of Hogwarts. In the centre of the room is the mirror from the empty classroom, it seems strangely out of place with the light reflecting off of its gold frame.

A figure steps out from behind the mirror.

“Ah Mr. Potter.”

“Professor Quirrell?”

Alex questions staring at the professor who in the strange light of the room looks sharper, every angle pulled to the foreground as the Professor tilts his head and replies, “Yes p-p-poor s-s-stuttering P-P-Professor Q-Quirrell.”

“You’re the one who’s trying to steal the Philosopher’s stone.”

Alex states in realisation and Quirrell laughs the sound harsh and shaky as Alex continues, “You were the one who broke into Gringotts and let the troll into the school.”

“Yes, though Snape was already suspicious of me. Ah well, no matter, Dumbledore is gone and you are here Harry Potter. Now, where is the stone? This mirror is quite peculiar I look into it but it does not show the stone.”

“The boy.”

A voice slithers through the air, brushing against Alex’s senses and raising the hair on the back of his neck as he glances around the room. Quirrell brightens and says, “Of course My Lord.”

“Show me to him.”

The voice commands it is weak but there is something sinuous that reminds Alex of a snake; limbless yet still a predator. Quirrell’s face twists and he asks, “Are you sure My Lord? You are still weak.”

“Do it.”

The voice commands and Quirrell nods reaching up he begins to unwrap the turban around his head, the movements are slow and careful and Alex feels his heart seize in his chest as he pulls out his wand. The pale fabric drops with a thump that is loud in the emptiness of the room as Quirrell turns slowly around.

There is a face on the back of Quirrell’s head, misshapen, barely a face, red eyes stare at Alex as the voice says, “Harry Potter, we meet again.”

“Voldemort," Alex states a cold feeling filling his chest as his grasp tightens around his wand.

The wraith smiles, it is a sickly expression, and states, “Yes, look what I have been reduced to, living off other creatures.”

“My Lord save your strength.”

Quirrell says and Voldemort’s eyes narrow and he asks, “What do you see in the mirror Potter?”

Alex’s glances into the mirror before he can stop himself and his heart shakes apart in his chest at his family. The older Alexander grins back at him and with a wink, he reveals a red stone that seems to glow from within which he drops in Alex’s pocket.

“Well?”

“I see my family.”

Alex answers turning to face Voldemort with narrow eyes, the stone is heavy in the pocket of his robes. Voldemort’s eyes narrow and he states, “He lies. The boy has the stone. Quirrell.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Expelliarmus!”

Alex casts, Quirrell casts a quick protego and Alex steps back holding his wand in front of him. Quirrell moves in a sudden burst and Alex casts Everte Statum which sends Quirrell flying back. He collides with a wall with a _crack_ and Alex watches with narrowed eyes pushing away the memories that threaten to overwhelm him.

“Expelliarmus!”

Alex has no time to block the spell and his wand is sent flying clattering on the ground too far away. Quirrell appears towering over him as his hand tightens around Alex’s throat slamming him into the wall with fury in his eyes. Alex grunts and reaches out to break the hold one hand clawing at Quirrell’s face.

A pained shriek fills the air along with the scent of burning flesh (which is all too familiar). Quirrell stumbles back his skin turning ashy and grey where Alex had touched him. Stumbling forward Alex places his hands on Quirrell’s arms listening to the pained shriek as the man’s skin burns away beneath his hands.

Alex has killed before, redcoats who came to close to their camp when he was on patrol, the heat of battle as they charge across the fields.

He steps away from the corpse with shaking hands imaging he can see blood there as he turns and vomits. Alex banishes it and glances at the mirror trying to erase the sound of Quirrell’s screams and the sick feeling that Voldemort is back.

His vision is going dark and rather than resist Alex lets the darkness claim him.

“You’ll write?”

Alex asks Blaise sleepily as he peers up at his friend from where his head is pillowed on his shoulder. Blaise nods running his hand through Alex’s hair, John who lost whatever bet he had with Blaise is pouting at Alex.

“Of course, we’ll write.”

Blaise says and John adds, “You just have to promise to try to stay out of danger for two months.”

“Don’t make him promise something he can’t keep.”

Daphne says adjusting her hair and her robes with a roll of her eyes. Alex makes an indignant noise and replies, “I resent that, I was clearly manipulated into confronting Quirrell alone.”

His friends share a glance and Alex huffs and returns to the book he is reading. It is all too likely that he was manipulated into going after Quirrell, there are just too many pieces collecting together at just the right time for it to be anything else and it rubs at Alex like the stiff collar of his uniform.

He told Blaise and Daphne what had happened when they confronted him in the infirmary, Blaise had lectured him for half an hour on being quote, “a reckless half-baked Gryffindor,” before Daphne had taken over with threats of increasing bodily harm if he didn’t include them next time because someone had to, “look after your incompetent ass.”

The point is that Blaise is being clingy and Daphne is refusing to leave him alone but summer has put a bit of a dent in their evil plans. Alex’s chest twists at the thought of going back to the Dursleys of plain meals and awkward silence. He doubts that he could stay with Blaise’s family though, considering he is supposed to be some paragon of light out to defeat Voldemort.

Alex thinks briefly of Dumbledore smiling genially and telling him the stone was returned to Nicholas Flamel, he thinks of the Gryffindor's winning the house cup because of bias; things don't add up.

The door to their coach slides open and Alex grins at Hermione who smiles and is followed by Ron and Neville. John settles the medical textbook he was reading down and asks, “Ron how is your head feeling?”

“Fine thanks, Madame Pomphrey says you really helped.”

The words sound awkward in Ron’s mouth but that’s probably because apparently their families are feuding which Alex only became aware of the other day. John nods with a small smile as Hermione bustles inside and asks, “What are you reading.”

Blaise rolls his eyes but shows Hermione his book as she squishes onto the bench on the other side of Alex. Neville hovers in the doorway for a moment before his eyes lock with Alex’s and he tilts his head into the hallway. Alex nods and disentangles himself from Blaise with a pat on his shoulder before clambering out into the hallway with Neville.

“Everything okay?” Alex asks leaning against the wall of the train and muffling a yawn, maybe he stayed up too late the past few nights researching what little there was available on the war with Voldemort.

Neville frowns and says, “You helped Draco when he was having dreams right Harry?”

“Yeah, why have you been having strange dreams?”

“I guess, they don’t feel strange until later when I realise that some of the stuff happening- “

“Doesn’t exist that way today?”

Neville nods lips pinching and he glances nervously up and down the hallway. Alex smiles softly at Neville and says, “From what I researched it could be because you’re a reincarnate and memories of your past life are slipping through. Or you could be prophetic, I think a few seers actually saw into the past rather than the future but as time is a cycle, they were able to use those visions to affect the future.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

“It’s no problem Nev.”

Alex replies and Neville grins back for a moment before he says, “I think Ron’s been having dreams too.”

“Well if you want you can both write to me this summer?”

“I’d like that,” Neville replies and adds, “My gran would like to meet you. Our families have a strong alliance.”

“They do?”

Alex asks as Neville slides the door open and they slip back inside the coach, he soothes Blaise’s raised hackles with a pat on the shoulder and squishes into his side as Neville responds, “The Potter and the Longbottom families have been allied for a century I think.”

“Alliances are common among noble families," John adds for Hermione’s benefit and Alex nods with a hum thinking of how similar politics are no matter which society one is in. Hermione and Blaise are talking about the differences in herbology and potions. Daphne is talking to John about recent politics and Neville is occasionally speaking which seems to surprise everyone involved. Alex closes his eyes and curls into Blaise’s side, he has time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was a lot huh? Let me know your guesses on who is who, some of them are pretty obvious others haven't even made an appearance yet. I'll try to get the second chapter up by sometime in April at least.  
> Also, I was laughing while writing Hermione and Alex's debate because it was similar to James Madison having to write both letters to Congress and letters from Congress, basically to himself. Anyways, your comments are supper appreciated and make chapters come faster, till next time!
> 
> About Alex's wand:  
> Wand-quality aspen wood is white and fine-grained, and highly prized by all wand-makers for its stylish resemblance to ivory and its usually outstanding charmwork. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. An infamous and secretive eighteenth-century duelling club, which called itself The Silver Spears, was reputed to admit only those who owned aspen wands. In my experience, aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders; this is a wand for revolutionaries.


	2. The Chamber of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with the second chapter and well, it's even longer than the first, it still took me about a week or so to write. Also, just wanted to preface that I personally headcanon very few of the characters as white or straight and JK can die in a trash bin. One more thing, just wanted to explain that Alex picks up on magic easily because he's able to identify it when you don't have magic in one life having it is very noticeable. I hope you all enjoy, read on!  
> *Parseltongue is written in italics.

The first few weeks of summer pass in a strange haze not quite similar to the summers past where he was often forced into the blistering sun for hours on end to tend to whatever chore his guardians assigned him. This summer, there are no chores piled on his head and the absence of school feels suddenly stark. Alex reads the second-year textbooks once more to refamiliarize himself with the material and when he tires quickly of that he convinces his aunt to drive him into London.

Her lips pinch throughout the entire drive and Alex sits in the front seat quietly and doesn’t ask about his mother. Without the craze of the school year beginning, Diagon Alley is quieter, ripe with the early touch of summer and only a few people clutter the streets. Alex enters Flourish and Botts with a feeling of something like coming home.

An indeterminate amount of time later Alex stumbles out of the store, even a feather-light charm has limits and tucks away his books before slipping down the street towards Knockturn Alley.

There is something _grey_ for lack of a better word to Knockturn and it reminds Alex of New York’s darker streets as he slips into a book shop and skims the titles with careful fingers, the ones that are cursed usually shock him with a burst of static electricity. As Alex is flipping through a Grimoire on blood magic, he considers the matter once more of his muggle schooling. Part of him is relieved that he isn’t learning things he already has basic knowledge of but the rest of him is curious as to the knowledge available, as Harry, he had received a small taste of it, scientific developments, historical events, landing on the moon.

Not to forget the possibility of going into law. Alex will admit he is a little tempted to travel to America once more, not to repeat the events of his first life, but just to see it, the monuments to their deeds, their legacy. John would probably come with him if he asked.

Alexander purchases a few books and ignores the shopkeeper’s leer and answers his questions about parents and his age with a blasé attitude. In the dim sunlight of the alley, Alex checks his watch and makes his way towards the Leaky Cauldron, it is better not to ignore his Aunt’s goodwill.

In the car, a talk show plays quietly in the background as Alex asks, “If I wanted to pursue a regular education Aunt Petunia how should I do that?”

Her hands tighten around the steering wheel and her lips are pinched once more for a long moment before she glances at him and with a sigh says, “I suppose you don’t mean dropping out of that infernal school. Lily, also wanted a regular education, she self-studied and I believe took the tests necessary for a high school diploma. She was enrolled in some courses for University but with everything that was happening she dropped them.”

“Oh. Thank you, Aunt Petunia,” Alex replies thinking quietly that he has never heard his Aunt speak so much without saying anything too vitriolic, it is almost like she is desperate to speak of her sister but until Alex asked could not find the will to do so. He resolves to carefully and patiently ask her a few questions spaced out intermittently and see what happens.

The next week passes in the slow hum of cicadas in the garden as Alex sits in the shade of a tree near the library a few snakes curled against him because he is apparently warm and pours through his latest acquisitions, texts on mathematics, sciences, English, and other subjects the Librarian had indicated were taught in school. The concept of atoms and physics is interesting and as Alex devours the pages, he cannot help but think of how magic could be applied to physics. Often there are invisible laws which dictate how magic works and he wonders if magical theory can be related to scientific principles.

Mostly, he wonders when his friends are going to write back.

He sent Liberty out with a package of letters after arriving at the Dursley residence (he watched his Uncle turn increasingly dark shades of red at the sight of the bird with a satisfied smile) and yet there hasn’t been a single reply. Part of Alex, the one that was locked in a cupboard, who never had friends through his childhood, both childhoods, wonders. The rational part of him tries to reassure himself that the summer is a busy time for some people and that they’ll reply eventually; it works for the most part.

The third and fourth week of summer seem to bleed into each other interspersed only by Alex finishing a collection of essays based off the recent bill passed by the Wizengamot further decreasing the rights of sentient non-humans. Liberty returns a few days later empty-handed (clawed?) but for a copy of the Daily Prophet with his essays printed on the second page following some article about a wizard with a fake smile.

Alex tries not to let it affect him and instead reviews the elective course books and considers what he’s going to take in third-year. He’s heard that it is possible for a student to take all of the electives through the use of a time-turner (time travel is a dangerous possibility that he can’t stop himself from considering) and Alex is debating the merit of trying it. However, Divination and Muggle studies seem pointless when he doesn’t have a divinatory bone in his body (unless reincarnation counts) and he’s grown up in the Muggle world.

During the fifth week with no response, Alex gets fed up. The Dursleys have been blustering about the house, his Aunt cleaning every corner and piece of furniture with frantic motions, his cousin studiously fixes his hair, and his Uncle is reciting small talk. At breakfast one morning, he turns to Alex and says, “I have a dinner with a very important buyer for our company. You will stay in your room the whole time.”

“Sure.”

Alex replies with a shrug and darts out the door and towards the post office. If his friends haven’t replied Alex has to, needs to believe, that something is preventing his letters from reaching them; the alternative isn’t something he wants to consider, not when it means John doesn’t want to write to him. So, the muggle way it is, at the very least Alex knows Hermione has muggle parents and the Goblins had been happy enough to provide the Longbottom address for business purposes.

That evening Alex is curled on his bed gently stroking a few fingers through Liberty’s downy fluff after he had been ushered away by his Aunt due to the expectant company when there is a sharp _pop._ Alex glances up startled and stares at the tiny creature in his room, it’s a house-elf with floppy ears and huge eyes, he’s wearing a dingy rag and his voice squeaks out as he says, “Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts!”

“Why?”

Alex asks softly and the house elf’s eyes go wide and he shouts, “No, Dobby must not disobey orders!” and proceeds to try to bang his head against the wall.

Alex frowns hearing the pause of conversation downstairs and says, “Please stop hurting yourself Dobby, I need you to be quiet or I will be in trouble like you.”

Dobby pauses and tilts his head studying Alex for a long moment before he says softly, “The kindness of Harry Potter is truly endless. Potter must not go to Hogwarts!”

“Is it dangerous that’s why?”

Alex asks cautiously and the house-elf grabs his long ears with a frown and shakes his head in agreement, “Yes, if Potter doesn’t go to Hogwarts, he will be safe. That is why he cannot have his letters.”

“You have my letters?”

Alex asks softly and Dobby whines and attempts to bang his head against the wall once more. Alex casts a quick silencing charm with a curse and gently grasps the house elf’s tiny wrists and says, “Hey it’s okay, I understand you just wanted to keep me safe. Could I see my letters? I can’t promise that I won’t go to Hogwarts but I can promise to stay as safe as possible.”

It feels almost like talking to one of his children after a tantrum. Dobby stares at Alex for a long moment before he tentatively pulls out a package of letters bound with twine and passes them gently into Alex’s hands and says, “It isn’t safe at Hogwarts. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts.”

Before Alex cannot say anything there is a pop and Alex can tell, some strange third sense (years of his magic have made the Dursley household not quite as normal as his guardians would like) that Dobby is still in the house. Rising to his feet Alex wandlessly casts a disillusionment charm, it barely works, and creeps down the stairs. In the distance, he can hear his uncle telling one of his patented company stories.

The house-elf is in the kitchen and Alex stares for a long moment at Dobby shaking his head at the house-elf who frowns sadly at Alex and begins to levitate his Aunt’s cake towards the living room. Alex frowns knowing he can’t jeopardize the tentative peace of the household and there is the potential of expulsion for use of magic to worry about. He isn’t quite sure what he does but Alex follows the tugging sensation and watches as Dobby’s eyes widen in surprise and a moment later the house-elf disappears with a sharp _pop_ Alex reaches out and catches the cake carefully setting it on the counter he tiptoes back upstairs.

The pile of letters are waiting on his desk and Alex eyes them for a long moment as he slumps against the door and wonders what he did. It probably has something to do with house-elf magic and the rules of a household but he has no books on house-elves (are there any?) and he doubts he would find an answer in any case. Alex slumps at his desk and snatches the package of letters carefully undoing the twine, at the very top is a letter from John and Alex lets out a shaky exhale. That small part of him is still astonished that his friends wrote, that he has friends to write to as he opens the letter.

The night slips into early dawn as Alex reads about John’s difficulty living with his father (who is the wizarding equivalent of Senator Laurens with a few differences) and his trip to Spain. Hermione wrote pages upon pages discussing the course work for their second year with a few paragraphs dedicated to her impending trip to Paris. Daphne’s letter, in contrast, is short and simple but she demands he let her take him to her mother’s shop for a proper fitting, she complains about family politics and dinners and doesn’t mention how much she misses him too. Ron’s letter is a literal mess of ink and what could be food stains as he talks about the Quidditch season and his siblings’ antics. Neville talks about the plants he’s been growing and how his dreams have been growing stronger and confesses that he has been researching.

Alex reads Blaise’s letter last; exhaustion pulls at his eyes and he blinks awake and reads about his family’s trip to Italy and his mother’s new husband, about the rather illegal books he’s been reading. There’s worry in his letter beneath it all and Alex is hit abruptly with how much he misses his friends and it’s a reminder of how much he misses the past.

He doesn’t sleep that night just stares out the window till the streetlights turn off and thinks of the past, of New York’s streets, of the war, dancing with Eliza, their children running about the house, letters to Angelica, Washington’s fond smiles; it doesn’t ease the ache in his chest but he feels better all the same.

That morning there is a knock on the door as Alex is composing a reply to John’s letter. He hears the sound of the door opening and Vernon’s furious voice, “I won’t have any of your kind in my house.”

Which means a wizard or a witch.

Alex sets down his pen and rushes down the stairs towards the door where he can see an older woman with a stuffed bird on her hat in the doorway and Neville standing awkwardly behind her.

“Mr. Dursley I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you but it rather obviously is not. Can I speak with you nephew?”

“Good morning, Mrs. Longbottom.”

Alex interrupts before his Uncle collapses, the man glares at Alex until Petunia calls him back to the table something tight in her voice. Neville’s grandmother smiles at Alex and replies, “Good morning dear, we received your letter and Neville grew quite worried,”

“Gran-“

Neville protests blushing and staring at his shoes. Mrs. Longbottom laughs with a faint shake of her head and Alex stares at the stuffed bird with wide eyes but it doesn’t even twitch as she continues, “If you’d like, I’m offering you residence at Longbottom manor for the rest of the summer? I’m sure it is better than staying here.”

“Really?” Alex asks his mouth hanging open, he forces it shut not sure what he had expected out of this sudden visit but this hadn’t been it.

Neville glances at him cautiously hopeful and his grandmother nods and mutters, “I had to wrestle an agreement out of Dumbledore, but yes you are more than welcome.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Alex protests half-heartedly and Neville’s grandmother clucks and says, “It’s hardly an imposition, Longbottom manor is usually quite empty with just the two of us, we would be happy to host you.”

“After all, our families have a long-standing alliance.”

Neville adds with a tentative grin and Alex smiles gently back and says, “Thank you for the offer Mrs. Longbottom I’d be happy to accept.”

He informs his Aunt who quickly muffles a pleased expression into something stern and Alex quickly packs up what little he had unpacked from his trunk and is down the stairs a moment later. Mrs. Longbottom surveys the Dursley household for a long moment with narrow eyes before she states, “Come along then. Have you apparated before Mr. Potter?”

“Harry is fine. No, I haven’t had the pleasure though I heard it’s rather the opposite.”

“I was sick the first time I did it," Neville confesses as he grasps his grandmother’s arm.

Alex mimics the motion and Mrs. Longbottom says, “Hold on tight.”

There is a sharp sucking sensation that starts somewhere around his belly button and quickly fills his senses like he is being pressed in on all sides, he feels nauseous and sick all at once. They land with a jolt and Alex gasps in a sharp breath and stumbles for a moment before he feels Neville’s hand holding him up. He flashes a thankful smile and then sucks in a breath at the mansion that sprawls out before him.

It is utterly gorgeous with a pale beech stone and dark wood, it is not extravagant, and there’s something cosy, almost cottage-like to the building with its shutters and overhanging eaves. Neville grins beside him and says, “Pretty cool huh? Have you seen the Potter mansion yet?”

“Not yet, I can’t visit the estates until I’m of legal majority unless I have my guardian with me, speaking of which Mrs. Longbottom what did you mean when you said you had to ask Dumbledore for permission?”

Mrs. Longbottom scowls, the expression stern as she states, “He is your magical guardian Harry. Did you not know that?”

“Oh,” Alex says very quietly and thinks about how little he has interacted with the man; he recalls the Goblins mentioning something vaguely about that but he had been overwhelmed by everything. Now he wonders at account summaries and the widespread use of his name without his permission.

“Welcome to Longbottom manor, Neville will show you to your room, though I’m sure he’d love to give you a tour first wouldn’t you Neville?” Mrs. Longbottom states with a raised brow and Neville swallows audibly and nods as the elderly woman enters the mansion and they trail behind her.

Neville bumps his shoulder against Alex’s with a bright grin and leads him up the stairs and down a hallway as he says, “I was really worried when I got your letter. Did you find out what happened?”

“Yeah, it was really strange but a house-elf was taking my mail because they didn’t want me to go to Hogwarts because of some unnamed danger.”

Neville pauses for a moment and stares at Alex for a long moment with wide eyes before he says quietly, “That’s really weird, especially for a house-elf,” and then, "You can leave your stuff here if it’s okay with you I’d like to show you the greenhouses?”

“That would be amazing, I’m excited to see the carnivorous sunflowers you wrote about," Alex says with a gentle smile and Neville beams, it’s like the sun coming out after a long winter.

Neville leads Alex down the stairs as he says, “Ron’s family is hosting a dinner, well more of a barbeque, next week and we’re invited.”

“That sounds nice,” Alex says softly as they step out into the sunlight and then, “I missed you all.”

“We missed you too Harry.”

Neville says bumping his shoulder against Alex’s before he leads him into the first greenhouse. Inside it is humid and bright, there are rows of plants stretching out in vibrant shades of green and stranger colours that can only be wizarding plants, the air is perfumed with the scent of nature and Alex inhales deeply for a long moment.

“You tend all of these plants?”

Alex asks and Neville laughs and shakes his head as he says, “The house-elves help,” Alex expression twists and Neville continues, “It’s nothing like some of the more pompous Noble families. Gran signs a contract with them and they receive proper food and lodging as well as the magic of our home and in return, they get to do what they love.”

“Oh, that’s good," Alex replies and peers at a bright red plant, Neville snorts and grabs his hand leading him towards the back of the greenhouse.

Neville pauses in front of a small potted plant with round leaves that are a soft blue almost translucent and says, “This one, only blooms at night, it’s said that the leaves when crushed and consumed lead to pleasant dreams and that the flowers can help cure ailments of the soul.”

“Has it been helping?”

Alex asks softly sitting down beside Neville who shakes his head with a sigh and says, “Not really, it doesn’t help that my Gran doesn’t understand. She’s always wanted me to be like my parents, I don’t think she understands that I’m my own person. I just don’t feel like I can go to her with this.”

“I’m here.”

Alex says quietly and Neville squeezes his fingers and says, “I know Harry, thanks. Now come on and let me show you my room, ignore the fabric I’ve been getting into sewing lately, Gran doesn’t understand but thinks it might at least help my dexterity.”

Alexander stares at Neville for a long moment and thinks _it couldn’t be_ before with a grin he follows Neville out of the greenhouse.

A week later Alex tugs at his shirt and glances at Neville who stares back at him with a pinched expression as they wait for Mrs. Longbottom to appear. She enters the main hall a moment later observing the both of them with narrow eyes before she nods approvingly; the past week has been an exercise in Noble manners, at least Alex will be prepared for school once more, and really, it’s not all that different to 18th-century customs.

“All ready?”

They nod and Alex carefully grasps her outstretched arm and squeezes his eyes shut. The squished feeling of apparition fills his senses and Alex breathes through his nose as the sensation of the ground beneath his feet reappears.

Alex exhales and opens his eyes, they’re in a field with high grass and Neville is pale on the other side of Mrs. Longbottom as she rights her hat and leads the way.

The Weasley household, or the Burrow as it’s called, is a towering lopsided structure with floors stacked onto one another and rooms jutting out on awkward angles, it is the sort of building that would give an architect nightmares. Already, Alex can see people outside in the summer sunshine, more than a few redheads, as they approach.

“Augusta, lovely to see you. Neville, you’ve grown so much since I’ve seen you, Harry you look well dear," The Weasley matriarch states bustling up to them with a wide warm grin, she observes Alex and Neville with a twinkling eye and says, “The children are all out back I think they’re attempting to capture the gnomes again.”

They take the clear dismissal for what is and walk towards the back of the Burrow. There are a gaggle of kids peering at the fenced-in garden and it is Ron who notices them first, he flashes a wide smile and jogs over.

“Harry, Neville, great to see you. Glad to hear you’re doing okay Harry.”

“It’s good to see you too Ron.”

Alex greets as Neville grins beside him and Ron leads them towards the other children who have noticed their arrival. Alex recognises a few of their classmates, the twins, and Hermione who waves at him and looks like she is only barely keeping her mouth shut. There are a few unfamiliar faces and Ron states, “This is Ginny, my sister, she’ll be going to Hogwarts this year.”

The girl, with bright red hair and a face full of freckles, juts her hand out with a grin her eyes a touch too bright as she says, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet the infamous Ginny.”

Alex says recalling the girl from the platform and a few stories from Ron, the twin share matching grins as Ginny blushes. Ron stares at Ginny confused for a moment before he points at a girl with pale blond hair and distant grey eyes and says, “This is Luna Lovegood, Luna this is Harry Potter.”

“A pleasure to meet you again Harry, be careful the wrackspurts are attracted to those who are out of touch with time, though I doubt they’d hurt you.”

It’s a lot to process and Alex cannot help but wonder if she remembers a past life as he replies, “I’ll try my best to heed your advice.”

“You will," She says wonderingly and then twirls off to go glance at a particularly interesting patch of clovers.

Neville shakes his head and says, “Luna’s always been like that, don’t worry.”

“Do wrackspurts actually exist?” Alex asks Neville aside.

He shrugs and says, “I haven’t heard about them before but I also haven’t seen anything to prove otherwise.”

“Existent until proven otherwise.”

Alex says with a grin and then Hermione launches herself at him verbally, and says, “Harry I received your letter last week and I have to say that while I agree with you that we need laws protecting house elves, I think the whole system should be abolished it is tantamount to slavery. There was a study done and one in ten house-elves are mistreated by their owners.”

“Hi Hermione nice to see you too, how was your trip to Paris? My summer is going great thanks,” Alex says with a grin before he continues, “You have to remember that house-elves need a wizard’s magic to survive and that they like cooking and cleaning, the relationship should be symbiotic. Most of them don’t want to be free and we can’t force a populace to do something just because _we_ think it’s right, that’s ignoring their desires and beliefs. However, if we adjust the laws surrounding house-elf legislation so that they can earn a living and that a contract must be signed between house-elves and their owners than we could limit mistreatment by including magically binding clauses preventing just that.”

Hermione huffs and plants her hands on her hips with a roll of her eyes and says, “Yes but what about- “

“No debating right now kiddos.”

One of the twins says sliding in between them, Alex is almost certain it is George, the other twin appears and adds, “Yep you can debate at school but now it is time for the annual Weasley competition of who can kick the most gnomes out of the gardens.”

“Mom always makes us do it. Even though we already had to deal with the ridiculous lines today at Flourish and Botts all so she could meet Gilderoy Lockhart," Ron groans glaring over his shoulder at the snickering twins.

Alex huffs a laugh before asking, “Isn’t he the defence teacher this year?”

“Unfortunately.”

Ron says and Neville chimes in, “I’ve looked over our textbooks, which are literally just his books, and they’re completely fictional.”

“But what about his dreamy smile,” one twin, Fred says blinking his eyes rapidly and George with a fake dreamy sigh adds, “And his hair.”

“Ugh, you sound like mom," Ron groans and the twins stick their tongues out at Ron and depart to go bother someone else.

Alex tilts his head and says, “I have the defence textbooks from last year. Should I get the new ones?”

“It’s a waste of money, we’ll probably learn more from your textbook anyway," Neville states with a frown.

Alex sighs and says, “It would be nice to have a competent defence teacher.”

“Good luck with that, Bill says he only had two competent teachers when he went to Hogwarts," Ron says and then adds, “I have to beat Ginny because I made a bet, good luck with the contest,” and strides off determinedly in the direction of a quivering bush.

Alex sighs and says, “Well one can hope. I guess we might as well start too,” and follows Neville towards a patch of greenery and listens as he carefully explains how to rid a garden of gnomes.

He glances over his shoulder and watches as Hermione talks to Ginny, who is helping her with the de-gnoming. In the distance, he can see the twins hiding behind a bush and carefully watching whatever catastrophe they’ve planned begin to unfold. Ron is furiously digging through the bushes as Luna placidly creates a flower-crown beside him. Alex grins and thinks even if there is danger at Hogwarts, he’s ready to face it. 

King’s Cross station is a bustling hub of life as Alex stumbles out of the floo. Neville, who went first, grins at him and asks, “What do you think?”

Alex steps out of the way and observes the ash on his shirt with a frown and attempts to dust it off as he replies, “Much better than apparition.”

“Apparently, apparition’s not all that bad if you’re the one doing it," Neville says with a shrug warily eyeing his toad, Alex glances at Liberty who ruffles her feathers but otherwise seems unphased by floo travel.

A moment later, the flames crackle in a sharp burst of green and Mrs. Longbottom steps out of the fireplace, she observes the two of them for a long moment before stating, “Well you’d both best hurry if you want to find a compartment, have a good year Harry, and Neville please try in your classes this year and send me a letter after the welcoming feast.”

Neville shrinks in on himself and nods and Alex plasters a brilliant smile on his face and says, “Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom, for your generous hospitality this summer.”

“We were happy to have your company dear. Now off you both go," She makes a small shooing motion the vulture on her hat seeming to loom over both of them. Alex tugs on Neville’s arms and they load their trunks onto the train and find an empty compartment. Alex curls into the corner and pulls out one of his less than legal books with a glamoured cover as Neville reads from a muggle garden catalogue.

The door to their compartment clatters open a moment later, and Daphne stalks into the room with a dangerous smile as she sits daintily beside Alex crossing her ankles and says, “Heir Longbottom, Heir Potter I hope you both had pleasant summers.”

“You’re ridiculous Heir Greengrass,” Alex says with a snort and sets his book down before continuing, “It was positively dreary until Neville rescued me.”

“You make me sound like some kind of knight in shining armour Harry," Neville says with a laugh and Daphne glances between the two of them with a raised brow.

Alex waves his hand and says, “Well the Dursleys were rather nightmarish.”

“Was that a pun?”

A voice asks outside the compartment and then the door slides open revealing Blaise, who observes the three of them with an apathetic expression which quickly turns into a glare which he levels at Daphne. She raises her nose in the air and if she didn’t think it was childish Alex imagines she would be sticking her tongue out. Blaise frowns and settles across from Alex and asks, “How were your summers?”

“We were just talking about that actually," Daphne says levelling Alex with an expectant look.

He shrugs and says, “Honestly, not that interesting. How was Italy, Blaise?”

“Same old same old, though my mother’s new husband is an idiot so I doubt he’ll last long.”

“That’s a shame.”

Neville replies casually and Blaise snorts and agrees, “What can you do?”

There’s a knock on the compartment door and a moment later Hermione bustles in hair and all, and says, “Has anyone seen Ron?”

They all shake their heads and she frowns and says, “I saw his family on the platform but he wasn’t in sight.”

“Hello, Hermione, nice to see you too,” Alex says with a grin and then adds, “He was probably helping the twins with something.”

Hermione squishes beside Neville peering at his magazine with a grin and says, “You’re probably right. Oh, I have to find Terry I’ll be back in a moment.”

With that parting, Hermione leaves a stack of books in her spot and darts out the door and down the hallway. Alex shakes his head amused and flips to the next page ignoring Daphne obviously reading over his shoulder.

“Terry?” Blaise asks.

Neville replies, “Boot, one of the ‘claws.”

“He’s the only one who talks to her I think," Alex adds with a sigh and a shake of his head, he glances at Daphne who is frowning and before she can say anything he continues, “Yes she’s a bit of a know-it-all but she’s been a lot better recently.”

“When you don’t incite an argument," Blaise says with a scoff.

Alex amends, “When I don’t incite an argument.”

“You always incite arguments, Harry," John says as the door slides open and he smiles at them, he looks worn with dark bags under his eyes, but there is relief there as well.

Alex grins at John and says, “What can I say? It’s part of who I am.”

“We know.”

Daphne and Blaise say at the same time, Daphne rolls her eyes as John sits beside her and asks, “How was everyone’s summer?”

“Harry had a run-in with a rabid house-elf.”

Neville states casually and Alex pouts at his friend as everyone turns to stare at him with wide concerned eyes and Alex quickly explains, “I was fine, he just took my mail because he thinks there’s some danger at Hogwarts.”

“The only danger is our new defence teacher.”

Blaise says with a snort and Daphne adds, “I don’t understand how he was even hired.”

“Dumbledore was probably pretty desperate, it's pretty common knowledge the position is cursed," John adds with a shrug, something derisive to his voice when he speaks about Dumbledore.

Alex tucks it away as he asks, “Does anyone know how long it has been cursed for?”

“Not when my grandfather or my father went to school,” Draco says and then adds, “My father complains about it often enough.”

“Interesting that gives us a potential timeline," Alex says and thinks of school records.

Blaise sighs and says, “Harry you’re not allowed to investigate the cursed defence position until after the welcoming feast.”

He pouts and Daphne adds, “Blaise you know better, not until tomorrow Harry.”

“You all are cruel,” Alex states frowning at his friends who grin back, the door opens and Hermione enters tugging Terry Boot with her. Terry is short with dark skin and closely cropped hair and he glances nervously around the compartment.

“Everyone this is Terry. Terry this is Harry, Daphne, Blaise, Neville, and Draco," Hermione introduces him and then takes her spot leaving Terry stranded in the centre of the compartment.

He flushes and with a cough says, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

They chorus back a few greetings before Blaise asks, “Has anyone actually read our defence textbooks?”

Hermione nods vigorously and Alex just shakes his head and listens as they all debate whether the events Lockhart details are actually plausible. Terry joins in when Daphne raises the point, “The timelines alone are impossible.”

Which leads to a debate that lasts all the way until they pull into the station. As they file out of the train Alex searches for a familiar red-head but can’t find Ron in the crowd, he prays he is safe and with other friends.

Alex pauses staring at the carriages and the horses that draw them, they are skeletal looking with pale flesh drawn tight over their bones, they look emancipated and their dark eyes stare back at him, see through him.

“Alex?” John asks quietly his hand warm where it lingers on his arm.

Alex startles and asks, “What are they?”

“Thestrals, you can only see them if you’ve seen someone die," John explains quietly and Alex sucks in a harsh breath and feels the phantom sensation of his mother’s arms around him as she died, of his cousin, soldiers in the war, Peggy, Philip. He’s seen death so often it feels more like a memory.

He lets John pull him into the carriage and ignores the concerned glances of his friends as he stares out the window and lets the flow of conversation wash over him. Seeing Hogwarts is always breathtaking and Alex bathes in the sense of _home_ for a long moment letting it wash away his heavy thoughts before he follows his friends inside.

Sitting at the Slytherin table and watching the sorting is different from first year, as is the Slytherin politics. Theo Nott surrounds himself with Millicent, the two gargoyles, and Pansy (who he catches glancing at their group occasionally), and sits close to the third years which would technically be the higher position. Alex snorts and sits closer to where the first years will sit, Daphne and Blaise on either side trading amused looks as the third-years glare at Nott.

Alex tunes out for most of the sorting only paying attention when a few new Slytherins join their table. Luna Lovegood is called up and the hat sits on her head for a long few moments before calling out, “Ravenclaw!”

She grins and skips towards the ‘claw table settling beside Hermione and Alex grins and watches Blaise pass Daphne a few galleons. Ginny Weasley is called up and with a frown, she stalks forward and lets the hat plop onto her head.

“Gryffindor!”

The hat calls out and Alex claps politely and listens as the twins cheer the loudest and she blushes bright red and settles at the table. She was the last one and Dumbledore rises to his feet with a genial grin, Alexander studies the man as he states, “Good evening, I hope you all are prepared for another year at Hogwarts. We have a new staff member, your Professor for Defence Gilderoy Lockhart.”

A man with blond hair and gaudy gold robes that would put Dumbledore’s to shame rises to his feet and flashes the audience a brilliant and fake smile. Alex scoffs and tunes out the Headmaster’s words about banned items until the food appears.

He strikes up a conversation with the first-years reassuring them about what they had heard (and it’s seriously messed up that kids are told they’ll turn out evil just because of which house they were placed in) and talks about all the benefits of Slytherin. Nott opens his mouth, an unfortunate occurrence, glaring at one of the kids who is a half-blood wearing a hijab and Alex shakes his head and says, “Nott, have an interesting summer? Manage to improve your manners or common sense seeing as you lack them.”

“Potter I wouldn’t test me; my father is in a very powerful position," Nott says thrusting his nose in the air.

Alex laughs and says, “No, Malfoy’s father is in a powerful position, your father is on the Wizengamot as is every other Noble family, coincidently I also have a seat that I can claim once I’m of age. I rather think that politics aren’t a measure of power here though Nott and you would do well to remember that while blood may matter, ability matters more.”

Nott turns an interesting shade of purple and opens his mouth to respond once more but Pansy sighs and says, “Leave it Nott before you lower the IQ of the whole table with some ridiculous rhetoric. Anyone who’s seen you can see the problem with inbreeding.”

Everyone stares for a long moment as Pansy confidently stares back at Nott and in one graceful moment, she rises to her feet and settles beside Daphne, who raises a brow with the touch of a grin on her lips. Alex stares with wide eyes for a long moment before he smiles warmly at Pansy and says, “That was a very elegant dismissal.”

“Thanks, I don’t think I can spend another year listening to him rant about reverse-prejudice," Pansy says with a smile that is less canny and more friendly; it highlights her dimples.

Blaise nods and says, “Just hearing it in the common room is bad enough.”

The feast finishes and they head to their dorm rooms after another ear-bursting rendition of the school song. Alex settles on his bed with a huff and grins lazily at Blaise who is staring back at him, eyes dark and a smile nestled comfortably there.

“All good Harry?”

“Happy to be back," He says softly and rolls over digging out his book, it’s fiction (not wizarding fiction which is just strange) that he picked up when he was in London and Alex is more than happy to while away the night reading about an analogy for the First World War and the ability of the few against incalculable odds.

“Your timetable Mr. Potter.”

Snape says wearily and Alex tips his head in thanks and takes the sheet of paper scanning over it as beside him Blaise states, “Potion with the Gryffindors again, it’s almost like Dumbledore wants infighting for all he preaches house unity.”

“No one is immune to prejudice or bias, even when they should be," Alex states and continues to write as Blaise forces a muffin into his hands.

Daphne settles at the table reaching out for a glass of juice as she states, “They shouldn’t be in charge of a school if that bias negatively affects the student body.”

“No, they shouldn’t. But Dumbledore is the hero who defeated Grindelwald and people will blind themselves to a person’s faults to maintain the image of a hero," Alex states and frowns at his essay for a moment.

A voice states, “Speaking from experience Harry?”

John grins back at him sliding beside Blaise who huffs disgruntled and passes John a muffin with a roll of his eyes. Alex grins knocking his shoulder against John’s and thinks about how history has divided itself, Jeffersonians, censored letters, and replies, “You could say that.”

“We have herbology with you right?” Daphne asks as she sips at her tea, John nods and she adds, “Good, you can partner with Blaise, his grades are abysmal and I already promised Pansy I would partner with her.”

John throws wide eyes his way and Alex shakes his hand with a gentle smile waving it off as Blaise states, “It’s not my fault I don’t have, what’s the muggle saying, a green hand?”

“A green thumb.”

Alex corrects and Blaise nods and says, “Yes that. I’d really appreciate it Draco, though I’d understand if you don’t want me dropping your grade.”

John stares at Alex for a long moment with something almost like longing before he grins and says, “I’d be happy to help, but you owe me one.”

“Of course, a Slytherin always repays their debts," Blaise says in a haughty tone before he laughs dropping the pureblood rhetoric.

Alex shoves his essay into his bag after a quick-drying spell and says, “We should probably head to the greenhouses now before everyone tries to fit through the hallway.”

They all gather their things; Blaise takes a last bite of his muffin and they file out of the great hall and towards the greenhouses. The grass is damp beneath Alex’s feet and the air already chill when John asks, “Is anyone thinking of trying out for Quidditch this year?”

“I am, though I’m not sure for what," Alex says with a shrug and thinks about flying with Neville until the sun went down the wind around him and everything else dropping away.

Daphne shakes her head with a sniff and Blaise frowns and says, “Not my style, what about you Draco?”

“I’m going to, it probably doesn’t hurt that my father has promised to supply the team with brooms if I get on.”

“Hufflepuff might finally provide some competition this year," Blaise retorts with a playful grin and John rolls his eyes and shoves his shoulder against Blaise’s.

John pauses with a grin and asks, “Did you hear about what happened with Weasley and Finch-Fletchley?”

“No, what happened?”

Daphne asks eyes lit up from behind with interest. John shrugs and says, “Apparently, the platform barrier wouldn’t open for them and instead of waiting for adults like sensible people they took Ron’s father’s flying car and drove it to school and then crashed it into the Whomping Willow.”

“No," Blaise gasps scandalized and Alex shakes his head with a groan and thinks about how he would have dealt with the platform barrier not working; the answer is drastically different to Ron’s.

Daphne frowns and asks, “Did they get detention?”

“Course, not they’re Gryffindors, I think the most they got was a stern talking to. But my father says there’s an inquiry into Mr. Weasley’s job now so, I expect Ron will be receiving a Howler this morning.”

John’s expression is twisted sympathetically as they stomp into the greenhouse where ProfessorSprout is carefully shovelling dirt into a few pots. Daphne frowns and Blaise adds, “I’m almost sad we left early now.”

“Better that than rushing to find a spot," Blaise says and promptly drags John off somewhere towards the front.

Daphne shakes her head with a fond smile and pats Alex on the shoulder and says, “I know you wanted to partner with Draco, but trust me it's better this way.”

Then she also flounces off to find a spot. Alex sighs wanting to shout that Daphne doesn’t know the whole story, doesn’t know how Alex’s soul is practically intertwined with John’s. Instead, he surveys the greenhouse.

There’s another student in the greenhouse, a Hufflepuff with long dark brown hair who is hunched over a pot. With a mental shrug, Alex walks over and says, “Hi, I’m Harry can I partner with you?”

“I’m Suzan Bones and sure," She says with a hesitant smile, Suzan has brown eyes and a pretty face that seems to radiate warmth.

Alex grins and settles beside her as he confesses, “My friends are ganging up on me to encourage me to make new friends.”

“How unfortunate," Suzan says with a puff of laughter digging carefully through the soil.

Alex shrugs in a what can you do motion and adds, “I don’t mind getting to know other students, especially ones who are talented in herbology.”

“I see how it is," She says with a roll of her eyes teasing in return and Alex smiles as the other students start to file into the classroom.

Professor Sprout surveys the students with a shake of her head before she announces, “For our first class we will be repotting Mandrakes, I expect by now that you all know properly how to handle plants, but for Mandrakes, you are going to need earmuffs as their screams can be deafening.”

Alex decides he doesn’t like repotting Mandrakes who look like weird root babies not to mention the screaming which is all too reminiscent of his home with their children. He does find, however, after Herbology, that he likes speaking to Suzan who is quick-witted and overall kind, the type of kindness that just doesn’t seem real, she also has a similar stance on justice and civil rights and is quite aware of politics due to her aunt which they discuss all the way back to the castle.

The rest of the week and his classes passes in that weird blur of time between school actually starting and introductory stuff. McGonagall smiles when she sees him and asks after his summer and ignores when Ron’s voice gets loud as he details the incident with the flying car, Flitwick squeaks over his charms work, Binn’s class is boring and Alex spends most of the class working on essays and other classwork. Potions is interesting, both Nott and Finch-Fletchley attempt to sabotage his and Blaise’s potions but he still turns in a potion the correct shade of deep purple at the end of the class whereas Finch’s is a violent green, and Nott’s a mustard yellow; Snape looks almost amused as he takes the potion.

Friday, they have defence and Alex anticipates and dreads it in equal measure. They file silently into the classroom and Alex wonders if the Professor will notice Alex self-studying too caught up in his own reflection (there are multiple portraits on the wall all of Lockhart). Blaise rolls his eyes and Daphne’s face is twisted with displeasure as she observes the room.

Lockhart doesn’t appear for ten minutes leaving them all to sit in an awkward silence where Alex ignores the notes Nott attempts to bounce off his head and instead contemplates enlisting John’s aid to write a letter to their board of education on the basis of lack of credentials.

When Lockhart appears, his smile is thick with something self-satisfied as he announces, “Welcome, welcome to my class on defence against the dark arts and I must say you are all in for quite a treat as you have me, Gilderoy Lockhart as your professor! Now we shall begin with a small quiz on your textbooks which you should have read already. And I see we have another celebrity like myself here Mr. Potter.”

Alex glares from his seat at the man and says nothing as his quill scratches against the parchment with more force than necessary. Great, Alex wonders if he could charm an object to have permanent disillusionment and wear it to Lockehart’s classes.

“This is physically painful.”

Blaise murmurs under his breath glancing at the test, which is full of ridiculous questions about Lockhart's birthday. Alex covers a laugh with a cough as he pulls out his transfiguration homework and replies, “At least we know for certain he won’t last more than a year, I don’t understand why they don’t just hire retired Aurors and cycle through them every year.”

“That would be sensible and our government isn’t good at being sensible," Daphne says as she dutifully fills in each answer.

Alex shakes his head and replies, “Of course not, it’s a government.”

He’s tempted to remark on the actual amount of work Congress achieved even with a tiredly-resigned Washington as President. Alex thinks of that one fishing trip and shudders forcing his attention back onto his essay.

A short while later Lockhart claps his hands and says, “If you could pass the tests forward? Excellent, excellent! Now, we shall begin our defence lesson with a truly terrifying creature, be prepared for a sight that will horrify and amaze you.”

With a final flourish, Lockhart whips the cover off of a cage revealing what Alex is certain are blue Cornish pixies; utterly terrifying truly. They all stare in silence for a long moment wondering if Lockhart is serious and the man falters at their blank expressions and with another empty smile states, “Now let us begin.”

And promptly frees the pixies.

Chaos immediately and vindictively descends upon the room as the pixies steal school supplies, attempt to pull hair, and Alex watches with something angry in his gut as Lockhart cowers behind a desk.

“Petrificus Totalus.”

Magic is at its core is about intent and Alex’s intent is that all the pixies freeze, they do so, dropping to the ground with a sound like small stones. Everyone stares for a long moment before Pansy states out of breath with her hair a mess, “We should probably put them back in the cage.”

She adds a glare at the desk for good measure as they quietly place the pixies back into the cage and leave the classroom without being dismissed. Alex exhales heavily and states, “That was a disaster. Do you think Snape would excuse me from defence for the rest of the year?”

“If he excuses you, he’ll have to excuse me too. That man is not qualified to teach nonetheless handle children," Blaise states with a frown as Daphne casts a few charms to fix their hair and robes after the pixie attack.

Alex shakes his head frustrated and more than willing to act on it he suggests, “If everyone’s parents write enough outraged letters the board will have to do something even if it’s sending an inspector.”

“it’s not a bad idea though I doubt it would change anything.”

Blaise adds and Daphne shakes her head and says, “It might if it got out to the public, it would have the added benefit of damaging a certain headmaster’s reputation.”

“You are scary Daphne remind me to never piss you off," Alex says with a fond grin and Blaise nods in agreement as Daphne rolls her eyes at both of them and leads the way to their history class. Which for once Alex is looking forward to if only for the opportunity to work on a potential letter to the Daily Prophet.

The morning of Quidditch tryouts dawns bright and early with clear blue skies. Alex trudges out to the field with Millicent Bulstrode and a few other students and watches as the captain, Flint lands and surveys the small group of students gathered on the lawn.

“We’re going to run some drills, if you’re trying for seeker run drills with Avery, everyone else with me. Give it your all and we’ll see whether you have what it takes to make the Slytherin quidditch team.”

Alex along with two other upper years follow Avery, a girl with blond hair who surveys them with narrowed eyes and says, “I’m going to release a couple of snitches, they’re training ones so it’ll be a bit easier than an actual game, catch them. I’ll be watching and whoever does it the fastest will be our seeker.”

The upper years glare at Alex but he ignores them reminded of his first week as Washington’s aide-de-camp and mounts his broom watching as Avery releases six snitches, the sun glinting off their tiny golden bodies. Alex’s eyes narrow and with a kickoff, he is flying through the air, the wind whipping through his hair and biting into his skin; it feels like freedom.

Focusing, Alex’s eyes scan the arena and he spots a glint of gold hovering near the ground. Pointing his broom towards the ground Alex lets gravity accelerate his speed and watches as the others attempt to mimic his movements. Alex grins and at the last second pulls up so he is almost level with the ground, the snitch wavers in front of him before shooting upwards and Alex adjusts fighting the old school brooms which are nothing like Neville’s brooms but he’s adaptable.

Alex reaches out and lets his fingers curl around the snitch, the metal cool beneath his fingers as he touches down in front of Avery and passes her the snitch, she raises an impressed brow and tilts her head at the field where the other two are both chasing after a snitch.

With a kick, he shoots back into the air and watches the skies before finding another snitch.

In the end, Alex catches four snitches and the upper-class mate with brown hair whose name Alex thinks is Xavier catches two. It leaves his chest feeling warm even with the cool feeling of sweat on his skin. They all tromp into the changeroom afterwards and Alex luxuriates in the shower for a few moments and nods to Flint who simply nods once in acknowledgement before returning to the castle.

“Luna?” Alex asks as he enters the main hall and spots the blond girl standing alone staring up at the ceiling, he glances at her for a long moment and adds, “Where are your shoes?”

“They seem to have disappeared; I think the Nargles may have taken them," She replies in that distant voice turning to stare at him with a tiny smile.

Alex frowns thinking of the cruelty of children and asks, “Have you had lunch yet?”

“No, I like to wait until it’s less crowded.”

“Why don’t you come and eat with me, I’m really interested in hearing about these Nargles," Alex says and watches as a smile blossoms across Luna’s features as bright as the sun and she nods suddenly looking her age and skips forward grasping his hand and pulling him into the great hall. He listens to her describe the creatures and asks appropriate questions and watches some of the sadness that seemed to cling to her fall away.

Later he finds Hermione and corners her stating, “You need to look after Luna.”

Hermione stares at him for a long moment with a frown as she crosses her arms in front of her chest and says, “There’s no evidence that any of her creatures exist and she’s confusing, she won’t answer any of my more logical questions.”

“Look Hermione sometimes people have ideological differences or just think differently, maybe Nargles are how she views atoms ever consider that? I’m not saying that’s what it is but it’s possible. Look, her classmates keep stealing her shoes, you and I both know what it's like to be ostracised. She needs a friend and I can’t be there all the time.”

Alex reasons and Hermione stares at him for a long moment with narrow eyes her bushy hair filling the small space before she nods and says, “Fine.”

“Thanks, Hermione.”

“Who does this Publius think they are?”

Nott asks obnoxiously over breakfast as Alex chews on a muffin and continues to write his latest submission for the Prophet. He tilts his head and hears Blaise muffle a snort as he asks, “And what might be your problem with Publius, Nott?”

“Whoever they are, they shouldn’t be in the Daily Prophet, their articles and arguments are senseless! Such as today's on the problems with inbreeding and how in the end it ‘limits the magical power of its prodigy’ it’s ridiculous.”

“You did see that there are credited scientific sources, Nott?”

Daphne asks with a roll of her eyes and Alex can feel the attention of the rest of the table slowly tuning into the conversation. Nott scoffs and replies, “Muggle scientists. What could they possibly know about magic and its relation to blood purity?”

“Ever consider one of those scientists could be a half-blood or even worse muggle-born?” Alex asks and then adds, “Because the main scientist is, in fact, a half-blood who would be able to understand both the scientific and magical aspects.”

Nott glares for a long moment his brain scrambling to find some counterargument and Alex almost wishes Hermione was at the table if only because she would actually provide a challenge. Finally, Nott says, “Research can be fabricated. If they’re a half-blood they’re probably looking to advance their status.”

“Results can be falsified but there is more than enough evidence, from the dwindling population which is partially due to the war but also has been a continuing trend since before the Second World War. The Weasley family is an outlier, most pureblood families can’t conceive more than two children and often those children suffer from deformities and other problems such as the Black family madness which could be proposed to be a direct result of inbreeding. ‘Light’ families often don’t experience this as their prejudice doesn’t prevent them from pairing with non-purebloods.”

Alex states waving his hands through the air and narrowly avoiding hitting Blaise as he sits down. The table is silent for a long moment, what he said rather goes against what most Slytherins believe as his house does manage to draw a large pureblood population. Some of the seniors are throwing Alex calculating glances as Nott continues to stare at Alex a strange mix of incensed and confused.

“That doesn’t-“

“I rather think Harry makes some valid points and if you bothered to read the article you would realise how little evidence against the contrary there is," A fifth-year student interrupts Nott, Alex is half certain her name is Cassiopeia from a lesser-known branch of the Black family. There is silence once more at the table and Nott seems to be particularly lacking in common sense today as he opens his mouth once more.

“So, Harry what are the chances that Lockhart is going to try and recruit you to act out a scene again?” Blaise interrupts with an expression of polite curiosity that attempts to hide the amusement beneath.

Alex tilts his head ignoring Nott’s spluttering as he states, “The probability is pretty high, but the keyword in your sentence is try.”

“Oh, have you finally fixed the disillusionment charm?” Daphne asks carefully shifting his essay out of the way of a stray goblet.

Alex tips his head in thanks and replies, “Yes, I had to affix the charm to a rune for it to last and then I had to find a power source so I created a loop of sorts using natural sunlight.”

“Runes already Harry?”

Blaise asks casually as he tears a strip of bacon apart, Daphne laughs, her fake almost coy laugh and says, “I’m surprised he hadn’t already mastered them last year.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Harry was born with the ability to write fifteen-page essays," Blaise adds with a wide grin that makes the white of his teeth seem stark and shark-like, Alex frowns glancing between his two friends with sad eyes until Daphne shakes her head and Blaise reaches over and ruffles his hair. Alex bats Blaise’s hand away with a scowl and goes back to his muffin.

“What are you going to do for tomorrow Harry?” Daphne asks quietly, studying him with fond eyes.

Alex frowns in confusion until Blaise says gently, “It’s Halloween tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

Alex says quietly, it’s snuck up on him, the days passing too quickly and slow all at once in the way only time manages. Daphne and Blaise share a look over his head before Daphne asks softly, “Do you want us to stay with you this year?”

“To avoid any potential Troll interactions,” Blaise adds with a teasing grin.

Alex shakes his head with a smile and says, “No, you guys go and enjoy the feast. I’ll be fine honest.”

They share another glance of barely masked concern and Daphne asks, “I don’t suppose you’ll promise not to wander?”

“I’ll take someone with me?”

Alex replies with a shrug, Daphne rolls her eyes and Blaise sighs and says, “That’s as good as it’s probably going to get.”

“Harry, can I speak with you?” John asks from behind and Alex turns and nods.

He turns to Blaise and Daphne with a parting, “I’ll see you in potions.”

Blaise rolls his eyes and Daphne stares between Alex and John with thoughtful eyes. Alex shakes his head and follows John into the outer hall and off to one of the smaller hallways. John pauses beside an empty patch of wall and Alex halts in front of him, he pulls out his wand and casts a simple privacy charm.

“Do you celebrate Samhain?”

“I- uh what?” Alex asks and tilts his head; John laughs the expression lighting up his pointy features and repeats the question.

Alex shrugs and says, “Sort of? I’ve read about it but last year there was the troll and well its difficult to celebrate alone.”

John snorts at Alex’s casual tone before his expression turns serious and he says, “Maybe we can do it together. It’s strange to think of all that’s gone, I never got to meet my daughter, never go to see the nation we helped build.”

“I left my children to grow up without a father, everyone grew old without us. It keeps hitting me out of nowhere, they’re all gone, everything we knew is gone,” Alex says quietly reaching out to pull John into a tight hug. John buries his head in Alex’s shoulder and for a moment Alex can close his eyes and imagine they’re in their tent about to go into a battle or that they’ve stumbled in after drinking with Lafayette.

“Come meet me at the Hufflepuff common room tomorrow we can drink cider and talk about the past, it’s better than nothing," John says quietly his eyes warm where he stares at him.

Alex nods with a soft smile and says, “Okay.”

He has to run but he makes it to potions on time.

Halloween dawns grey and dreary and Alex sits in the great hall and watches the rain as he sips quietly at his tea. His classes pass in a blur and even Lockhart is subdued compared to his normal vigour. As charms finishes and everyone files out of the class, Professor Flitwick calls Alex to the front.

“Are you alright Mr. Potter?” He asks peering at Alex from over his glasses.

Alex's fingers play with the ring he warded with the disillusionment charm as he replies, “Yes sir, I’ve never liked celebrating Halloween as it’s the anniversary of…”

“I understand, Lily was one of the brightest witches of her age group, if you ever have any questions about your mother feel free to ask Mr. Potter," Flitwick says with a kind smile that highlights the lines of his face and crinkles the corners of his eyes.

Alex smiles thinking of what little he managed to get out of his aunt, thinks of the parents who sacrificed their lives for him and he knows nothing of and says, “Thank you, sir.”

The hallway outside the Hufflepuff common room is empty, Hogwarts seems to be holding its breath but for the great hall which hosts the rest of the school in a bubble of cheer. The barrel creaks and groans for a moment before John steps out shaking his head, with a huff he says, “The entrance to our common room is ridiculous.”

“It’s kind of charming,” Alex replies and John shakes his head his nose pointing in the air the perfect picture of a pureblood before he snorts and says, “Come on, have you been to the kitchens?”

“Yes, a few times the house-elves were rather excited,” Alex replies and follows John down a few flights of stairs and past a couple of portraits who Alex waves to. John reaches out and tickles the pear and a moment later the door swings open revealing the kitchens. Alex remembers finding it for the first time and staring at the sheer size of the room.

“What can wes be getting you sirs?” A voice squeaks and Alex glances down at a house-elf with floppy ears and big green eyes in an embroidered towel.

John smiles and says, “If it’s not too much trouble could we please get some apple cider?”

“Tinny would be happy to!”

The house-elf says and pops away with a sharp crack, Alex leans against John and basks in the warmth of the kitchen, the faint sound of pots clanging, knives chopping, and the savoury smell of the food being prepared.

“Here yous are sirs!” Tinny states presenting them with two steaming mugs.

Alex takes one with a smile as a thought occurs and asks, “Tinny do you know a house-elf named Dobby?”

John casts him a strange look even as Tinny grabs at her ears for a moment before she shakes her head and says, “Tinny is not knowing any Dobbys.”

“Thank you anyway,” Alex says and John repeats the words before following Alex out of the kitchen. They lean against a window for a long moment and Alex watches the rain against the window and sips the cider which fills his chest with deep-seated warmth.

“Do you ever think about it? What could have happened if we’d lived?” John asks quietly tipping his head back against the window, his platinum blond hair seems to glow like a halo in the light of the lamps.

Alex frowns staring into his mug as he says, “I always liked to imagine that if you had lived, we would have been unstoppable. You would have had the south and I the north.”

“I don’t know what I would have done, I got married because of a mistake, I didn’t love her, I might have loved my daughter. I was so trapped and the dream of ending slavery felt impossible. It felt like my future was as a senator’s son never able to be who I was,” John states his voice thick with emotion and Alex can see tears in his eyes. Alex reaches out and brushes his shoulder against John’s.

“We can’t change the past. Maybe I would have survived but been paralysed, maybe it never came to that and I would have seen my children get to grow up. We can’t know there. We just have to focus on the now," Alex says quietly and even if he believes the words that doesn’t stop him from considering it late into the night, thinking of Eliza living for another fifty years without him, of all the friends and family that he never grew old with.

John’s hand connects with his own and their fingers curl together as John asks, “Do you ever think that we’re the only ones? Maybe because we were the ones that died young?”

“If so, Peggy should be here,” Alex replies with a sad smile and says, “I know there are others, I think they just don’t remember yet. Neville’s started sewing recently.”

“Really? You don’t think?” John asks with bright eyes.

Alex shrugs and says, “It’s possible, I think we’ve already met a few of them.”

They descend into silence for a long moment and Alex thinks of their friends, wonders who if any of them are or once were.

“Why were you asking about a house-elf named Dobby?” John asks staring at Alex with narrow eyes, it’s strange correlating the John Alex remembers from the past with the kid in front of him; they’re both children which is stranger still. Alex tilts his head and opens his mouth to respond when he hears it.

_Kill…Kill…Kill…_

“Do you hear that?” Alex asks rising to his feet and setting the mug on the window ledge as he glances down the hallway.

John tilts his head confusion slipping across his face as he asks, “Hear what?”

The voice drifts through the air once more, low and like the rustle of dry leaves and Alex freezes, feeling like ice is running down his spine he asks, “That? Didn’t you hear it?”

“Alex, I didn’t hear anything," John says quietly eyes concerned as Alex’s head whips back and forth. The voice drifts through the air once more and Alex’s feet are moving before he really thinks about it as he walks down the hallway following the voice.

“Alex, wait!” John calls out but Alex doesn’t pause, can’t stop as he turns down the hallway vaguely in the back of his mind aware that they are near the great hall. The voice is louder seeming to vibrate through his very bones as Alex grinds to a halt, the sound of John’s footsteps behind him.

Mrs. Norris, Filch’s cat, lies still on the ground and scrawled across the wall in what appears to be blood are the words, “The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.”

“What?” John questions and Alex glances around the hallways searching for the voice which has finally gone quiet as the sound of footsteps make themselves known. Filch rounds the corner and his eyes narrow on Mrs. Norris before flickering to Alex.

“Murderer!” Filch cries out the word seeming to bounce inside Alex’s skull along with a sinking feeling in his chest.

He backs away and says, “It-it wasn’t me.”

There are more footsteps and as Filch rises threateningly to his feet the teachers burst onto the scene. Alex watches Dumbledore survey the scene and glances at Snape who is staring at Alex with a thunderous expression. There are students crowding behind the teachers trying to catch a glimpse of everything.

“What happened here?”

Dumbledore asks and Filch responds sharply pointing at Alex, “He murdered her, he murdered my cat!”

“Let us not jump to conclusions Argus,” Dumbledore states flashing Alex a kind smile as he crouches beside Mrs. Norris and states, “Your cat is not dead but paralysed. No student could do this Argus.”

“He must have done something!” Filch states pointing an accusing finger at Alex, it seems to ring all the louder through the crowded hallway and Alex can see the students from other houses eyeing the colour of his tie, in the crowd he can see Blaise and Daphne’s worried faces.

As if just realising there is a crowd McGonagall snaps, “All of you off to your dorms now.”

The students linger for a moment before McGonagall turns the full force of her glare on the student body and the prefects spring into action herding the students back to their common rooms. Alex catches Blaise’s eyes in the crowds and nods once.

“Now Harry my boy, I must ask what happened?” Dumbledore begins and Alex shares a glance with John thinking of senators who thought they knew everything about the war and were similarly patronising.

Turning back to Dumbledore, Alex catches Snape nodding once over the Headmaster’s shoulder and replies, “Draco and I were having some apple cider near the kitchens, I’m excused from the feast because of the anniversary. I heard a voice and found Mrs. Norris like this; the paintings can testify if necessary.”

“And you didn’t see anything?”

Dumbledore questions a strange twinkle to his eyes, Alex doesn’t make eyes contact and replies, “I’m sure sir. Draco also didn’t see anything.”

“It’s true sir, there was nothing when we got here," John adds earnestly.

Dumbledore surveys the two of them from over his half-moon spectacles for a long moment before he states, “Next year it would perhaps be wise to stay in your common room during Halloween, you are beginning to set a precedent Mr. Potter. Now, both of you return to your dorms please.”

Alex nods with a blank expression and lets Snape escort him away from the scene in silence. As they descend the stairs towards the dungeons Snape asks quietly, “You are sure you saw nothing Potter?”

“Nothing sir.”

Snape nods once decisively as they enter the common room and Alex can feel the attention of the whole room centring on him once more. Snape surveys them all and nods once to the prefects before departing.

Alex catches Blaise and Daphne’s concerned eyes and shakes his head minutely. Before anyone can ask any questions, Alex leaves the common room and heads to his room the sight of blood on the walls flashing through his head and the question, what is the Chamber of Secrets?

“What happened?” Blaise asks quietly as he slips into their room a short while later.

Alex glances up from _Hogwarts: A History_ and replies, “I don’t know. There was a voice and Draco couldn’t hear it. I followed it to the hallway.”

With a frown, Blaise settles on the end of his bed and says, “I suppose you at least kept your promise. Why were you with Draco?”

“He understands," Alex says with a shrug and immediately regrets it as he watches hurt flash over Blaise’s features.

“What and Daphne and I don’t? What is there for Draco to understand?”

“You remember how he was having dreams last year?” Alex asks softly biting his lip as he glances at the words on the page, Blaise nods, and he continues, “He remembers his past life, he’s lost a lot.”

Blaise stiffens his eyes narrow staring at Alex for a long moment before he begins, “Who-“

“You’ll have to ask him yourself, it’s not my story to tell.”

Alex admits softly and places his book aside staring at Blaise in the dim light of their room, he stares back eyes dark and asks, “Are you?”

He smiles sadly and says nothing else.

“I wrote to my father about it.”

John says a week later where Alex is sequestered in a corner of the library away from the scornful looks of the whole student body; even Dumbledore’s mediocre attempts at common sense were no use against paranoia.

“And what did he say?”

Alex asks and watches as Blaise sets his quill down and Daphne pauses for a moment before continuing her work on her transfiguration essay. Pansy, who had been invited to sit with them, and has seen which way the wind was blowing and decided to sit with them anyway sits up straighter in her chair.

“The Chamber of Secrets was apparently built by Salazar Slytherin, one of the original founders, while he was at the school. Salazar held the typical blood-purist beliefs and the stories say he put something in the Chamber to get rid of muggleborns. Only the heir of Slytherin can access the Chamber. My father states it was opened in the past century; I think he knows who but he won’t tell me.”

Alex processes the information as he flips through the stack of books and asks, “Why?”

“We had an argument over the summer. I can’t agree with his treatment of our house elves or his views. I think my mother was secretly proud of me but my father is less free with his affection as of late.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Draco," Pansy says sympathetically patting him on the shoulder.

John nods with a heavy frown and says, “It doesn’t matter, I’ll speak to my mother over Christmas break.”

Alex reaches out and squeezes John’s hand as he pulls out another book, one on magical snakes, and flips through the pages; it has to be a snake. John squeezes back with a watery grin as Daphne asks, “Any theories?”

“It’s a snake," Blaise states following Alex’s thoughts.

He snorts and adds, “No duh. The question is what type of snake, and who the heir is?”

“Is it possibly someone in your house?”John asks tentatively already raising his hands defensively in front of his chest.

Daphne rolls her eyes even as Blaise shakes his head and replies, “It’s a possibility, but unlikely. As far as I know, there’s no one with a direct line to Slytherin.”

“The closest is me, technically as far as I can tell," Alex states and watches as everyone stares at him for a long moment, he continues, “The Potter line can trace its lineage to the Peverell’s and some historians speculate that the Peverell line is tied to the Slytherin, of course, fourteenth-century record-keeping makes it difficult to prove or disprove this.”

“Uh, Harry you’re not actually the heir of Slytherin are you?” Blaise asks staring at him for a long moment.

Alex shrugs and replies, “Probably not.”

“That isn’t very reassuring," Pansy says with a shake of her head and Alex shakes his head and glances up from the section on Occamy to see Hermione marching towards their table followed by Ron and Neville.

Hermione crosses her arms over her chest and demands, “Did you hear about the Chamber of Secrets?”

“Draco told us already.”

Blaise states and Ron rolls his eyes and says, “Course he did.”

“Got a problem, Ron?” John asks with a frown.

For a moment, Ron looks like he might snap back before he sighs and says, “Sorry mate, Ginny’s been acting weird and I’m stressed out.”

“It’s okay, weird how?” John says with a gentle smile.

Ron stares for a long moment before he slides into a seat and with a sigh says, “She’s been real quiet is all, which is unlike Ginny, she won’t talk to me or Luna much and I just worry you know? Mom would kill me if anything happened to her and Percy’s too distracted to actually talk to her much.”

“I’m sure she’s just adjusting to Hogwarts, maybe see if she’s okay after some time at home,” Daphne cautions and when everyone stares at her adds, “My sister will be attending Hogwarts next year.”

“Back to the topic at hand do you have any idea what could be in the Chamber?”

Hermione asks pulling out her own essay, Neville sits tentatively beside her and Alex smiles warmly at his friend and replies, “A magical snake of some kind. So far, I’m ruling out an Occamy or a Runespoor, neither paralyze. Though it’s possible the snake may not be classified in modern textbooks if they’re extinct and pre-Scamander I suppose I’ll need another pass to the restricted section.”

“Are you sure you’re not supposed to be a ‘claw, Harry?” Ron asks.

Blaise snorts and Alex rolls his eyes as he replies, “I want to be Minister for Magic and besides knowledge is power.”

“I disagree knowledge is important for knowledge’s sake," Hermione says her hair crackling around her head.

Pansy nods and with a grin says sagely, “And here is the difference between Slytherin and Ravenclaw illustrated.”

“So, who do you think the heir of Slytherin is?” Neville asks before Hermione and Alex can get into another argument, and get kicked out of the library, again.

Alex tilts his head and says, “We narrowed down that it's probably not me and unlikely to be any of the other Slytherins.”

“I doubt we’ll be able to find them unless they choose to reveal themselves,” John states with a frown and then adds, “We should focus on the creature whatever it is and how to defeat it. The Chamber was opened before so there must be some evidence.”

“Regardless, there are students from each house here so we can still investigate," Hermione adds and everyone nods.

Blaise turns his attention to Ron and Neville as he asks, “Does Hagrid have any idea what it might be?”

“He was talking about spiders," Ron says face pale.

Neville adds, “Apparently, something also killed the roosters, he thinks it might have been the spiders in the Forbidden Forest.”

“Unlikely,” Alex states and his brow furrows as he adds, “I really need to go look at the records, its possible, actually almost a certainty that Dumbledore and other teachers were already at the school when the Chamber was first opened. They may not know what but there should be some clues.”

“Harry you can’t research all night," Blaise states in a resigned tone.

Alex pouts and asks, “Why?”

“We both have a Quidditch game tomorrow. Did you forget?” John says and stares at Alex’s helpless expression for a long moment before he says, “Merlin you did forget.”

“I have a lot on my mind with half the school thinking I’m a murderer," Alex defends with a frown and thinks of the glares in the hallways, the whispers behind his back and all he can think of is the aftermath of the Reynolds Pamphlet, the way everyone was constantly staring at him, the cold reception of people who didn’t even know him.

“Harry?” Daphne questions softly, her hand warm on his arm.

Alex shakes off the memories, the mixture of shame and guilt burning in his chest like particularly strong alcohol and replies, “I’m fine, it’ll all blow over eventually.”

He ignores everyone’s concerned glances and catches John’s eyes as his friend states, “It will if Hufflepuff wins against Slytherin.”

“As if.”

Blaise retorts and Pansy nods and adds, “You haven’t seen Harry on a broom yet so I pity your ignorance Draco.”

“It’s true Harry is wicked talented," Neville adds and Alex blushes and glances at his essay to compose himself before he glances back at John who is grinning.

Hermione frowns with a huff and says, “I still don’t get all the excitement.”

“You should try out Hermione, I’m sure you’d make an excellent chaser," Alex states and she frowns considering it for a long moment, he catches Daphne rolling her eyes and subtly jabs her with his elbow.

Pulling out their recent history assignment Alex glances around the table and asked, “Anyone certain what Binns wants?”

“I think mostly cause and affect…,” Neville pauses for a moment brow furrowing before he continues, “Harry.”

“Let me guess you and Hermione already wrote twelve pages each," Blaise states ignoring Alex’s concerned glance in Neville’s direction, he shrugs and replies, “Not quite yet but eventually.”

“I haven’t started it yet,” Hermione admits with a blush and they all stare at her in surprise until she adds, “I read the article in the Prophet about theoretical theory and magic which lead to a study of physics, which lead to chemistry and potions, which lead to alchemy.”

“You’re such a ‘claw," Ron says with a grin and Hermione frowns threateningly at Ron who only raises a brow and everyone tunes them out as they get into another argument (which are different from Alex and Hermione’s arguments both in volume and subject).

Alex grins and settles back in his seat watching as Daphne and Pansy trade gossip, John and Blaise commiserate over their potions essay, Neville flips through the book on magical creatures, and Ron and Hermione continue to argue. Even if the whole school is against him at least Alex has this.

Alex watches as the Quidditch stands begin to fill with students and glances at the sky which is a clear blue, perfect flying weather all things considered. He shouldn’t be nervous. For Christ’s sake, Alex has lead soldiers against the British, he’s spoken before the entire Constitutional Convention, he’s fought in countless duels.

He’s still nervous.

Alex sighs and ducks back into the change room and adjusts his Quidditch robes once more and stares at his broom, it’s one Neville lent to him, the one he used all summer, an older version of the Nimbus line. As much as he boasted yesterday that Slytherin will win part of him is doubtful, especially considering the accoutrements John’s father bought for the Hufflepuff team.

He just has to play his best, if he does that, he’ll be content.

Who is he kidding? Alex wants to win.

“Harry,” Flint says, his voice loud in the small changerooms. Alex glances from his broom at Flint who tilts his head towards the hallway, he follows the senior into the hallway with a sigh and nerves bundling themselves inside his chest. Flint studies Alex for a long moment before he states earnestly, “You’ll be fine. Doesn’t matter if Hufflepuff has new brooms, we don’t need to play dirty to win because we have you.”

“Thanks.”

Alex says quietly and Flint grins a gap-toothed pointy grin and leads him back into the change room where he makes his group speech, “I want you to give it your all, show the rest of the school that the colour of our ties means nothing. Let’s show the ‘puffs what we got.”

They file into order and enter the Quidditch field to the cheering of the stands, there are some boos but Alex ignores those and focuses on putting one foot in front of the other as his eyes scan the Quidditch pitch. Across the field, he can John and the Hufflepuffs all holding new Nimbus 2000s, the sleek brooms glinting in the sunlight.

“Alright, I want a nice clean game," Professor Hooch states as Flint and the Hufflepuff Captain, Cedric (?) step forward and shake hands. Alex mounts his broom and, in the background, he can hear Lee Jordan introducing the teams. John grins at Alex and he thinks of the war and what that grin meant as they kick into the air.

Alex soars above the game and focuses on searching for the snitch, the gleam of the Nimbus brooms is almost confusing but not enough that Alex worries. He surveys the field and there! Alex pulls into a dive curving his body along the broom as he spirals towards the pitch; he can tell John is on his tail a moment later.

At the last moment, Alex levels out flying close enough to the pitch that he could reach out and touch it. Alex traces the snitch with his eyes as it shoots upward and he curves his broom to follow the motion. John appears beside him as they climb through the air only for them both to break apart as a bludger cuts through the air.

He glances at the beaters, the Hufflepuff beaters wave with nasty grins and Alex shakes his head and narrows his eyes searching for the snitch once more. John hovers nearby and suddenly shoots forward in a burst of speed. Alex’s eyes narrow as he follows searching for the snitch as they both fall into another dive.

Alex pulls back as a bludger once more attempts to hit him, he’s tempted to call on Professor Hooch as he pulls into the air. He glances at the ‘puff beaters but they aren’t even paying attention to him and Alex knows the Slytherins aren’t for self-sabotage.

He jerks to the side suddenly as the bludger appears once more and curves towards the ground before pulling sharply up at the last moment. John appears beside him a moment later and asks, “Everything okay Alex?”

“Think we have a rogue bludger,” Alex gasps out, panting for breath as his eyes search the pitch for the bludger. John rears back for a moment and asks, “Seriously?”

The bludger makes an appearance and Alex dodges out of the way except the bludger has apparently decided to follow him. Alex flies towards the hoops trying to let Flint see what is happening and why their seeker is suddenly out of commission. Pucey sees him and the bludger on his tail and nods once.

Alex spirals towards the ground and that’s when he sees a flash of gold in the distance. Before he can even consider it, Alex leans forward and follows the snitch in some weird game of chase. The snitch flies low to the ground and Alex chases after it, he can see John at the corner of his vision as he twists suddenly throwing the bludger in a wide arc, distantly he hears John curse as he catches up on the snitch.

The bludger appears suddenly out of the stands and Alex has a split second to decide as he shoots forward the bludger on his tail once more, he reaches out and his fingers close around the cool metal of the snitch. A cheer goes up from the audience but Alex glances behind him and can still see the bludger.

Flying low to the ground Alex catches sight of Professor Hooch her wand extended and he catches her eye and when she nods, he drops to the ground and hears the sound of a spell being cast. The bludger plummets towards him and Alex rolls out of the way as the bludger attempts to hit him.

Finally, with a loud clang, the bludger stops and Alex sighs breath rushing from his lips as he opens his hand and stares at the snitch.

A few seconds later and the rest of the Slytherin team surrounds him, Alex is propped up on someone’s shoulders as Flint claps Alex on the back. Across the field, he can see John’s concerned eyes and he waves the snitch with a grin which quickly sours the concerned expression. Alex grins and lets the team carry him back to the change rooms with promises of smuggled butter beer even as he questions who enchanted the bludger.

“Has anyone seen Neville lately?” Alex asks as they walk across the fields, dead leaves crackling beneath their feet, towards the greenhouses. Daphne levels him with an expression that manages to silently convey, “How should I know?” and Blaise shrugs.

“Haven’t you heard? He’s been in the hospital wing since the Quidditch game three days ago?” John asks glancing between the three of them with a raised brow.

Blaise sighs and says, “People generally aren’t inclined to tell snakes anything.”

“So, we find it out for ourselves," Daphne adds with a pleasant smile hiding sharpened steel underneath.

John frowns indignant but before he can go on a tangent about equality Alex asks, “I heard another student was paralyzed, is it, Neville?”

“No, that’s some Gryffindor first year, Ron knows him, I think. I don’t know what happened with Neville, Hermione says he’s fine just an accident with some upper years.”

John says with a huff and glances back at the castle, Alex frowns and wonders if there’s something John’s not saying even as John abruptly changes subject and states, “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Suzan Bones lately.”

There’s something almost jealous to John’s tone and Alex is tempted to tell John that they’re not children, but he can see the statement has caught both Daphne and Blaise’s attention. And maybe, just maybe, Alex invited her to their study sessions in the library and sits beside her on occasion when he can be bothered to eat lunch. But what can Alex say, she’s intelligent and lets him ramble about politics and understands.

“Well we are partnered in Herbology, and besides she has quite a wide pool of knowledge when it comes to politics.”

“Her aunt works for the ministry, doesn’t she?” Daphne asks.

Alex nods and continues, “She might drop by while we’re in the library, I think you all would like her. Merlin, I sound like I’m introducing her to my parents.”

He finishes with a laugh and watches Blaise roll his eyes while Daphne scoffs and says, “You sound like you have a crush.”

John looks hurt and Alex frowns and shakes his head because that isn’t it at all, she’s still a child and Alex has the mental maturity of an adult which just makes it wrong on _so_ many levels. He can’t say as much and instead replies, “No, just good friends.”

They all shoot him mildly dubious looks and Alex sighs and bumps his shoulder against John’s as he asks, “Did you see the flyers outside the great hall?”

“The ones for Lockehart’s duelling club?” Blaise says with a derisive snort.

Daphne shakes her head, her hair which is curled today springing with the motion as she adds, “Professor Snape is apparently helping.”

“Oh, then we have to go," Alex says with a too-wide grin.

Blaise rolls his eyes but adds, “It would be nice to watch Lockhart get knocked down a peg.”

John glances between the three of them with an exasperated expression on his pointy features and lingers on Alex with something knowing and soft. Alex grins back as they all duck into the greenhouse and with a nod wanders off to Suzan who is carefully pruning a plant.

The great hall looks strange without the house tables, suddenly it seems huge stretching out for miles of empty space, well empty but for the children which are crowding around a stage set in the centre of the hall. Alex glances at Blaise who rolls his eyes and scans the crowd searching for John’s unmistakable blond hair.

“Oh, I didn’t expect you three to come.”

Hermione says appearing with her halo of bushy hair around her head, Ron is standing beside her surveying the hall with narrow eyes. Neville is standing on the other side of Hermione his arm in a cast tucked close to his chest. Alex rolls his eyes and says, “Why wouldn’t we? Professor Snape is apparently helping Lockhart and I for one am more than happy to watch Lockhart demonstrate his incompetence in front of the school.”

Hermione opens her mouth to debate for a moment before she glances at the stage and slumps admitting, “It would be nice to have a good defence teacher.”

Ron glances at her with wide goggled eyes and asks, “Since when did you jump off the Lockhart train?”

“Since he stated that books aren’t a valuable source of knowledge," Hermione replies with a heavy scowl and Ron nods as if this makes perfect sense.

Alex tilts his head studying Neville who is pale but smiling and asks, “How are you feeling Nev? Heard you were in the hospital wing?”

“Better now, Pomphrey has me on the cast for a few more days to make sure the bones heal properly.”

“What happened?” Daphne asks sound mildly interested but when Alex glances at her he can see concern hiding beneath the expression.

Neville frowns glancing around at the growing crowd, he doesn’t lean in or do anything that looks remotely suspicious when he states, “I was… well, I heard a few seniors discussing the Chamber and I decided to follow them. They didn’t know anything conclusive only whispers from their parents that it might all be tied with You-Know-Who. Then they tried to bully a few firsties and... and I couldn’t just stand by.”

They all stare at him in an impressed silence and Neville glances at the floor and blushes till Ron claps Neville on the shoulder and states, “That’s amazing Neville.”

Alex trades a glance with John and asks quietly, “You were spying Nev?”

“Uh yeah, I saw an opportunity and I took it,” Neville admits and Alex can see Daphne and Blaise reassessing Neville and maybe seeing the spine he hides beneath his nervous demeanour.

Alex grins warmly and pats Neville on the shoulder as he states, “That’s excellent, thank you.”

Neville blushes and glances at his shoes before he shakes his head and adds, “While I was in the med bay, they brought in a first-year, Collin Creevey, he’s the one with the camera. It was really strange; Dumbledore opened the camera and it combusted.”

“So, Creevey probably saw the snake through the camera lens," Alex states thoughtfully.

Hermione hums and adds, “Which means it doesn’t necessarily paralyse people.”

“Have you had a chance to look through the records yet, Harry?” John asks appearing beside him with a grin.

Alex frowns and shakes his head, “I’ve been searching through the newspapers, so far we know that the last time the Chamber was opened around the fifties before our parents would have gone to school. Apparently, a culprit was identified, though due to age their name isn’t revealed. One student died, but after the culprit was identified the incidents stopped.”

“So, we have a few possible leads, were you able to find the name of the victim?” Blaise asks and Alex can feel the attention of his friends as he frowns and shakes his head saying, “It was a female victim, young too. I think its possible her ghost might be in the school, and if we can find where she died it might provide a clue.”

Before anyone can respond to his statement, and he’s almost certain he sees Daphne have an epiphany, the doors at the end of the hallway bursts open and Lockhart enters his golden robes flying out behind him, Snape follows behind Lockhart like the shadow of the grim reaper; if only.

“Welcome, welcome everyone to my duelling club! Today we will begin to teach you the art of duelling, but be cautious duelling is not something to be practised or initiated without adult supervision. Today I have Professor Snape who has gratefully agreed to assist me with a demonstration,” Lockhart announces brightly practically prancing across the stage, Snape glowers at Lockhart. Akex trades anticipatory glances with Daphne and Blaise. Lockhart marches to one end of the stage and Snape the other as the blond announces, “Now we will begin with one of the most important spells in duelling, the disarming spell Expelliarmus. Now Professor Snape shall we begin?”

Alex catches a flash of Snape grinning as their teachers' bow to each other. In a lightning-quick flash of movement, Snape casts, “Expelliarmus!”

The spell sends Lockhart flying backwards until he crashes onto his back. The students break into excited whispers and Alex grins at John and says, “That was pretty sloppy work, mon chien est plus performant.”

“Oui, c'est un embarrass, Lee performed better and you remember how incompetent he was.”

That comment earns a few confused stares but Alex waves them aside with a shake of his head. Ron studies John and Alex for a long moment before he says, “I wasn’t aware you two were so familiar with duels?”

“Harry is an expert,” Blaise says with a snort and glances at Alex in concern when his hand hovers over his chest the echo of a bullet chasing his senses.

Lockhart has risen to his feet and with a jovial smile states, “Well! That was quite the demonstration from Professor Snape, one in which I allowed as I could have easily blocked it,” Snape’s expression twitches, “Now why don’t we have everyone split into partners and practice.”

“Why not a student demonstration?” Snape suggests with a mockery of a smile on his sharp features.

Lockhart claps his hands together like an enthused child and says, “What an excellent idea! How about our celebrity Mr. Potter and Mrs. Patil?”

It appears he forgot his disillusionment ring.

Snape narrows his eyes and says, “Not Mrs. Patil, how about Mr. Finch-Fletchley?”

“Yes of course, up you go! Onto the stage,” Lockhart states like a child about to watch a fight break out in the schoolyard. Alex frowns and climbs carefully onto the stage; he can feel the eyes of the whole student body and it makes the muscles in his chest twist uncomfortably.

“Now bow to each other, yes excellent!” Lockhart continues and Alex glances at Snape who has a blank expression and then into Finch-Fletchley’s eyes, the boy is scowling holding his wand tightly in his hand. Alex exhales and straightens, lets the years he has lived pull at his shoulders, the wars he has fought line his face.

“Begin!”

“Expelliarmus!” Alex says as at the same moment Finch-Fletchley calls out, “Serpensortia!”

A snake bursts from Fletchley’s wand even as the boy is sent flying backwards. Alex stares at the snake with wide eyes, noticing its hooded head as it slithers towards him, probably a cobra of some kind, he can hear it speaking, “ _Attack, must attack. Where am I? Must attack.”_

_“Calm you are in a school with nestlings, do not harm anyone.”_

Alex states tucking his wand away, the snake rears back and Alex can hear a murmur from the crowds as Professor Snape steps forward with a fierce scowl and banishes the conjured snake with a snap of his wand.

“That’s enough Mr. Potter, thank you," Snape drawls and Alex glances at the Professor for a long moment before he nods and steps off the stage, the students’ part around him as Lockhart begins to organise the students into pairs with a nervous laugh. His friends instantly surround Alex, shielding him from the accusing stares of the other students.

“I didn’t know you were a parselmouth Harry," Blaise states low and almost accusing, and Alex glances at his friends who are all staring at him with wide eyes. Ron looks afraid, Neville and Hermione both look worried, Daphne is staring at him thoughtfully, but John and Blaise look hurt.

“Is that what it’s called? I… I’ve always been able to do it since I could remember I befriended the snakes in the garden when I was forced to- well it doesn’t matter why. Is there something wrong with it? I’ve always thought it was natural," He glances helplessly at his friends feeling the first hint of anxiety as he observes their expressions.

John frowns and says quietly, “Parseltongue is associated with dark wizards A-Harry, some of the most famous wizards spoke parseltongue.”

“You-know-who spoke it," Neville adds quietly.

Alex glances at his friends something sinking in his chest as he questions softly, “You don’t think I?”

“No, of course not Harry,” Blaise says, resting his hand on Alex’s arm and John leans against his shoulder.

Hermione nods with a warm smile and says, “Generally, magical traits are inherited just because you have a trait associated with something dark doesn’t mean it is, you taught me that.”

“Thanks,” Alex says and thinks about what this means, what he could find out now he knows the name of the language.

Daphne glances at the students who are staring at their small group clustered in the corner and states, “Let’s go to the library, Madame Pince will probably ignore her ban on you two.”

Hermione rolls her eyes and they file quietly out of the great hall, Alex tucks himself against John as Blaise states, “Well at least that was entertaining.”

“Did you see Justin’s face?” Ron agrees with a grin and Neville rolls his eyes as Hermione adds, “I personally enjoyed watching Lockhart being publicly embarrassed.”

Alex studies his friends and tries not to think about the rumours that will inevitably spread through the school by morning. Instead, he wonders about the information they’ve gathered about the Chamber, if they can find the heir, they can clear his name. It has to be enough.

Breakfast the next morning is a sullen affair, perhaps sullen isn’t the right word but it aptly describes Alex’s mental state. He doesn’t slink into the great hall, he walks in with his head held high, Daphne and Blaise on either side. That doesn’t stop the sudden silence, the stares drilling into his spine or the whispers that kick up like a dust storm a moment later. Alex plasters an apathetic expression on and settles quietly at the table pulling out the book he found in the library on magical dialects.

“So, heard you can speak to snakes Potter?” Nott asks with a sneer and continues, “Gonna turn into the next dark lord?”

“What’s it to you Nott, Jealous?” .Blaise retorts with a raised brow carefully cutting his toast into meticulous pieces. Nott frowns confused at the question and whether he should confirm his desire to become a dark lord or that he doesn’t want to be one.

Daphne huffs and says, “Nott, I would consider your words carefully in the future, jealous or not you’re not in a position to do anything at the moment.”

Nott turns an ugly shade of red and Alex can see that the seniors are paying attention now as Pansy glances up from the Prophet (which has a threatening headline about Hogwarts closing) and states, “She’s right Nott, your father won’t be pleased if you engage in political sabotage, especially if it were to get back to him through anonymous sources.”

Nott opens his mouth to protest before Millicent sets her hand on his arm and he shuts his mouth. Alex says nothing and focuses on the text before him detailing how in cultures where snakes are revered such as in South Africa, parseltongue is viewed as a blessing or a gift.

The day passes slowly, a few fifth-year Gryffindor students attempt to jinx him but Daphne and Blaise, who have stuck themselves to his side like glue, intervene. The pattern repeats itself and Alex can hear the whispers growing, twisting out of proportion. His friends try to shield him from the worst of it but Alex can’t escape them all, it’s like a hurricane, just starting but quickly picking up in force.

It reaches a boiling point at dinner. Alex is working on his transfiguration essay when he sees Finch-Fletchley approach out of the corner of his eye, he’s backed up by a Gryffindor third-year and another Puff who might be Ernie Macmillan.

“So, Potter who’s going to be your next victim? Never liked you but I didn’t know you had it out for the muggleborns," Finch-Fletchley states with a sneer his two lackeys looming behind him.

Alex inhales quietly, can see Daphne and Blaise stiffening on the opposite side of the table as he states casually, “I’m friends with more than a few muggleborns Finch-Fletchley if you didn’t notice, Hermione for one, and my mother was muggleborn so, it is completely senseless to accuse me of targeting muggleborns. Second, just because I speak parseltongue doesn’t mean I’m the heir, that is like insinuating that just because of the colour of my tie I will become a dark lord.”

Finch-Fletchley stares for a moment mouth opening and closing before he replies, “Yeah, well then why were you at the scene of the crime?”

“Coincidence, and I was in my dormitory when Creevey was attacked as any member of my house can attest too.”

“And why would we trust the word of some slimy snakes?” One of the lackey’s snarls and Alex looks to the heavens for a moment if only to ease the way his chest feels like it is wrapped in steel growing tighter every moment.

“Now who is being prejudiced?” Alex asks quietly, not even taunting and watches the lackey flush an ugly red.

Finch-Fletchley scowls and opens his mouth stating, “How can you be so casual about this? People are suffering, do you not care? You’re so conceited, arrogant, self-centred, you don’t give a damn about what’s happening!”

“I do care, just because I show it differently than you do doesn’t mean I don’t care. I am terrified that any one of my friends could be killed regardless of blood-status, I am terrified that they will close the school and… I care and you would do well to remember that I am doing more right now to try to find the culprit than you are by spitting baseless accusations,” Alex replies the words thick and heavy in his mouth, he can feel the eyes of everyone in the great hall on him, can feel them evaluating his words, weighing him and it’s too much.

Alex rises from the bench and tucks his essay away. Finch-Fletchley rears back expression confused and Alex shakes his head and begins to walk away trying to catch his breath where it won’t quite fill his lungs.

“Potter,” Finch-Fletchley calls out and Alex pauses at the end of the table near Nadia, who glances at him with big concerned eyes from beneath her hijab, Alex rests his fingers gently on her shoulder and glances back.

Finch-Fletchley stares helplessly and Alex turns and leaves the great hall, all he can see is Eliza’s hurt expression when he told her what he had done, Angelica’s fury and her biting words, Washington’s disappointment, his son’s heartbroken expression. It all swirls together interweaving with the students’ cold expressions, his friends’ faces when they first found out.

Alex finds a small corner in an out of the way hallway and crumples his body together and focuses on his breathing trying to calm it. He can’t catch his breath, is sucking in ragged lungfuls that sound like sobs. God, how is he supposed to do this? He’s some chosen one because as a baby he defeated a dark lord and now? Now he’s going to have to live another life, make mistakes, fall in love, and he can hope that he’ll find everyone, but what if he never does? What if they never remember?

“Can you hear me? Hey Alex breathe with me okay?” a voice says somewhere distantly he nods and the voice continues, “In and out with me okay, deep breaths, I’m right here, you’re safe, you’re at Hogwarts.”

The voice keeps speaking in a reassuring rustle and slowly Alex catches his breath, stops gasping for air and just breathes for a long moment. Alex grimaces and glances up from his knees wincing at the bright light of the hallway and searching for whoever was speaking.

Neville is crouched in front of him, his eyes are dark in the little alcove they’ve found themselves and he’s settled across the floor from Alex carefully respecting his space. Alex gasps in a few more breaths and asks softly, “Alex?”

Neville frowns, the expression twisting up his features as he says, “I was certain-“

“Hercules,” Alex says the name softly, tentatively and watches as Neville-Hercules’ face lights up and he has a sudden armful of Gryffindor. Alex’s fingers tangle in Hercules’ robes as he rests his head in the curve of his neck and just inhales.

“When did you…? Alex asks pulling back so he can fix his hair into something less like a mess and straighten his robes. Hercules’ grins and it’s a strange mix of Neville’s smile and all that warmth Hercules always carried.

“Realise? I think in the med bay, but I was certain last night,” Hercules responds and rises to his feet offering Alex his hands, he takes it with a smile and sways for a moment until gravity reasserts itself.

“How did you find me?”

“The portraits helped,” Hercules replies with a shrug and then adds, “I saw what happened in the great hall.”

“The whole school did,” he says with a sigh and then continues, “John’s here too.”

Alex glances out the window at the grounds which are shrouded in darkness and then back at Hercules’ expression which is lit up as he asks, “Really, who?”

“Guess," Alex says with a grin.

He watches Hercules frown for a long moment before asking, “Someone we know?”

“In our friend group, he remembered last year.”

“Draco Malfoy,” Hercules states knowing and Alex nods with a frown and adds, “He’s been struggling with his father again.”

“Can you blame him?” Hercules asks and then adds, “This is so weird. I still feel like Neville, and yet-“

“You’re also Hercules Mulligan?”

“And maybe always was,” Hercules states with a shrug, he glances down the hallway and says, “We should head back to our common rooms dinner’s almost over.”

_Kill…Kill…Kill…_

Alex stiffens as the voice slithers through the air and he grasps his wand tightly as he states, “I can hear it again.”

“What?”

“The snake, it’s speaking,” Alex explains and glances around the corridor before cautiously taking a few steps forward. Hercules’ hand wraps around his arm and he states, “Alex if something’s happened and you’re found there- “

“I know.”

Alex wraps his arms around Hercules once more, holding on as tight as he can for a long moment, distantly he can still hear the voice. Hercules’ arms are tight around him and Alex relaxes for a moment and says, “We can talk later, all of us.”

Alex cautiously walks down the hallways towards the dungeons and pauses when he sees something strange ahead. He stumbles back when he realises it’s Finch-Fletchley and the Gryffindor ghost suspended in the air. Alex chokes and quickly turns down the hallway, he can hear the sound of footsteps and knows that dinner is finished, Hercules’ words ring through his head and Alex digs through his bag and pulls out the invisibility cloak quickly tucking it over his head.

He doesn’t wait around to see the teachers’ reactions or the students’ as he slips quietly into the common room, he pulls off his cloak and nods to the portraits before slipping into his dorm room. Blaise appears half an hour later trudging into their room he pauses when he sees Alex and asks in a whisper, “Did you see?”

“Yes.”

“You know how this looks right, Harry? You have an argument with Finch, leave the great hall and an hour later he’s petrified,” Blaise says softly.

But the words don’t feel soft and Alex rolls over and says, “Of course I know how it looks!” Alex falters and adds, “I didn’t do it, you believe me right?”

“Of course, Harry,” Blaise says and settles on the edge of Alex’s bed he runs his fingers through Alex’s hair and he leans into the contact with a soft sound.

Blaise stares at him for a long moment and then states, “We’ll figure this out, we’re beside you Alex no matter what.”

It’s a daunting promise but he needs it as he reaches out and loops his fingers with Blaise’s. They sit like that for a long time.  
  
  


“I think you guys should distance yourselves from me.”

Alex states quietly where they are all gathered at a table in the back of the library during their spare. Their group has grown since first-year stretching from five to nine, sometimes ten if Luna joins them.

There’s silence for a long moment before John asks in a low and dangerous tone that Alex recognises from the war, “What?”

“By associating with me you’re risking the other students targeting you. I can handle anything they throw at me but you all don’t need to,” Alex states what is, to him, a perfectly reasonable request.

“Harry, we’re not just going to abandon you because the whole student body is full of idiots," Suzan states furiously, her eyes are dark and the others have similarly outraged expressions.

Alex frowns and says, “I don’t want you all to get hurt on my account. It’s just safer this way, and only until this is all dealt with.”

“Harry, I haven’t known you all that long,” Terry Boot begins softly and then continues, “But I’m not so shallow as to leave when the times get bad.”

The others murmur various agreements and Alex stares at them with wide eyes, no one has ever stayed; not John, or Lafayette, Hercules, Angelica, Philip, Peggy, his father, his mother, Burr, the list seems to stretch on. John reaches out and bumps his shoulder with Alex’s and he can see Hercules watching the two of them with narrow eyes.

“Thank you, everyone," Alex says quietly glancing down at his essay.

Hermione coughs and states, “So, we’ve narrowed down the possibilities for what type of snake is in the Chamber does anyone have anything new to add?”

Daphne rolls her eyes but jostles Pansy with her elbow, Pansy glares at her but says, “Does everyone know the second-floor girls’ bathroom that no one goes to?” mostly everyone nods and she continues, “There’s a ghost in the bathroom we call her Moaning Myrtle, I asked her how she died. She says she was in the bathroom saw a giant eye and then she was dead.”

“So, it’s a possibility that the Chamber entrance is near the second-floor bathroom," Blaise states what everyone is thinking.

Alex hums in thought as Terry adds, “That also narrows the list, the snake’s eyes are deadly, so far all of the cases this year haven’t been direct contact, Mrs. Norris through water or the glass, Collin through his camera, and Finch through Nearly Headless Nick.”

Alex stills and scrambles through the textbook flipping towards a page he has almost memorized he asks, “All of Hagrid’s roosters were killed right?”

Hercules nods along with Ron and Alex flips the book so everyone can see the page. Hermione gasps and states quietly, “Of course, a Basilisk, it all makes sense. Harry, you say you’ve been hearing the voice in the hallways, right?” he nods and Hermione continues, “There’s always been water on the floor near the incidents, it’s travelling through the pipes.”

Everyone stares at each for a long moment with something like success hanging in the air. Alex frowns unwilling to disperse the good mood and reluctantly states, “We still need to find who’s opening the Chamber, whoever is has a way of controlling the Basilisk.”

“Like parseltongue.”

Hercules adds quietly and Alex nods, Suzan frowns studying the sheet and asks, “Someone was convicted when the Chamber was first opened right? If we can discover who was charged, they’ll probably know more about the previous Heir.”

“We’ll have to look at the records and newspapers,” Hermione states with a frown eyes already scanning the shelves.

Alex frowns studying the group and states, “In the meantime, we can’t do much. Ron, Neville see if you can convince Hagrid to get more Roosters, all of you should mention this to your Heads of House, we don’t know the location of the Chamber or the heir but Basilisks have weaknesses. Over the Christmas break, talk to your parents if they went to Hogwarts they may know about the incident.”

John frowns, the expression determined as much as it is a grimace, everyone else nods and Alex can see Hermione’s mind racing searching for a way to speak to Flitwick about the situation. Alex thinks about their own Head of House with a frown, part of him doesn’t want to deal with adults, not when they failed to help them last year. It will just show if they do nothing that they want a group of twelve-year-olds to deal with a mythical creature that haunts most mythologies.

“Everyone should carry a mirror with them,” Suzan suggests cautiously and when Ron frowns she adds, “If we do encounter the Basilisk it will prevent us from looking directly into its eyes.”

They all agree.

“It’s almost time for potions.”

Daphne states idly, slipping her work away, Alex sighs shoving his essay into his bag and glances first at Hercules, then at John tilting his head.

Alex follows Blaise, Daphne, and Pansy into the hallway but pauses and when they glance at him, he waves them on stating, “I’ll be there in a minute I need to speak to Draco.”

A moment later, Hercules shuffles out and stops beside Alex asking quietly, “Okay?”

“Not really, it’ll be okay though,” Alex replies and pauses when John exits the library glancing between the two of them with a raised brow. Hercules grins and says fondly, “John Laurens, it’s been too long.”

John freezes for a long moment before a wide smile spreads across his lips and he says softly, “Herc,” a moment later he launches himself at Hercules, who laughs and catches him wrapping John into a tight hug. Alex grins and watches the tears on both their faces, feeling his own eyes start to water. John pulls back a moment later and just stares at Hercules for a long moment something soft and tender to his expression, and Hercules mirrors it.

Alex is loathe to interrupt them, he’d honestly rather drag them both off to the kitchen and talk for hours about everything. Instead, he sighs and says, “We really do have to get to potions, but we can talk later.”

John pulls Hercules into one last hug, knocks his shoulder against Alex’s and with a wave slips back into the library. Alex falls into step beside Hercules as they hurry towards the dungeons and asks, “Are you staying over the Christmas break?”

“No, my Gran wants to throw another dinner and we see my parents every year. My gran wanted me to offer you an invite to stay over the break, by the way, apparently, she was charmed, how surprising,” Hercules says with a grin before he pauses and states, “It's going to be weird going back home now.”

“You’ll manage, you weren’t the best spy during the war for nothing,” Alex says bumping his shoulder against Hercules.

Hercules snorts trying to hide a blush and asks, “What about you?”

“I’m staying I don’t- well let’s just say I’m happier here, tell your gran I said thanks for the offer, maybe next year though. I want to see if I can find the Chamber and Blaise is staying this year insistent that I don’t get into more trouble,” Alex replies trailing off as they slip into the potions classroom. Hercules opens his mouth to respond before he shakes his head, pats Alex on the shoulder and wanders off to his seat.

“What was that about?” Blaise asks quietly as Snape slips into the classroom studying them all with narrow eyes before tapping the board revealing the potion they’re to make.

Alex begins pulling out the necessary ingredients as he replies, “Neville remembered who he was.”

“Wait, Neville’s a reincarnate to?”

Blaise asks and carefully rights the cauldron where Nott had attempted to knock it off the table. Alex glances at Blaise, there is a strange expression to his features that Alex can’t quite parse as he replies, “Yes.”

Blaise opens his mouth, likely to ask who before he rolls his eyes and shuts it focusing on the potion. If Snape wasn’t the Professor, Alex would readily admit that Potions is one of his favourite classes, there’s something about the methodical precision of making a potion that soothes him, lets him sink into and focus only on the right number of stirs or crushed beetle wings. The class is over before Alex really realises and he lets Blaise take their bottled potions to the front.

“I’m going to speak to Snape once class is over, want to help?” Alex asks as Blaise packs away the measuring scales and Alex cleans their cauldron. Blaise pauses for a moment with a frown before he nods glancing at Snape who is making a derisive comment about Ron’s potion to the red head's apparent anger.

When the last of the students have filed out of the classroom Snape notices their lingering presence and raises and expectant brow with a bored expression. Alex straightens and with a soft exhale states, “Sir, we have reason to believe that the creature in the Chamber is a Basilisk.”

Snape stares at the two of them for a long moment before his cold voice demands, “Explain.”

They explain listing the evidence they’ve found; the whole time Snape’s expression is impassive but Alex thinks he can detect a hint of pride or maybe something at the very least pleased behind the apathy.

“Fifty points to Slytherin, I will speak to the Headmaster, thank you for bringing it to my attention," It’s a clear dismissal and Alex nods and departs with Blaise beside him.

They step into the empty hallway, making their way towards transfiguration as Blaise asks, “Do you think Dumbledore will do anything about it?”

“No.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.”

The Christmas break is quiet for the most part, Alex curls against Blaise when he lets him and works on his essays or pours through the newspapers and records from fifty years ago in what feels like a fruitless search. Blaise helps when he can but for the most part, he reads his mother’s letters aloud in increasingly bizarre voices and pilfers Alex’s muggle fiction.

Christmas morning dawns bright and cheery as the few Slytherins gather in the common room, Flint nods to Alex and talks about practising in the snow as they set to opening their gifts. From most of his friends, Alex receives chocolate, from Suzan a hand-knit pair of gloves, from Hermione a tome that seems to weigh more than Alex on the history of parseltongue, Daphne has sent him a few articles of clothing with growth charms embedded in the rich fabric so that he can, “Comport himself with the proper dignity of a noble heir”.

Ron sends another scarf from his mother along with some homemade fudge. From John, there is a biography on Alexander Hamilton and when he sees it, he laughs until Blaise is concerned. Hercules’ gift is a box and when Alex lifts open the lid he is presented with rich green robes reminiscent to the ones he once wore, he trails his fingers carefully over the fine material and reads the card, “I started this before I remembered, so there are quite a few stitches out of place, but I always knew it was for you.”

Blaise’s gift is an ornately carved writing desk similar to the one he once used during the war, he trails his fingers over the smooth grain and glances at Blaise who is staring at his own gift, an assortment of books both muggle fiction and less than legal.

“Thank you,” Alex says softly and leans his head against Blaise’s shoulder, Blaise grins down at him and says, “You gave me most of these books so we could complain together huh?”

“Well, of course, have you seen how the government is structured in the Narnia series? A monarchy ordained by a talking lion.” Alex replies with a grin and in the warmth of their common room the chill that the rest of the school is broadcasting can’t touch him.

Alex has always been an insomniac and the invisibility cloak has quickly become his accomplice, tonight is no different. Alex drifts through Hogwarts’ halls observing the portraits dormant and usually quite empty. His feet lead him unconsciously up the stairs towards the second floor and it is only when Alex stops that he realises he is in front of the second-floor girls’ bathroom. He hesitates for a moment glancing down the hallway where he can see a prefect passing by and slips inside.

Moonlight shines through the windows set high into the walls and reflects off the pools of water gathering on the floor. Alex surveys the washroom with narrow eyes wondering where the Chamber entrance might be; if it is even in the bathrooms.

He walks forward through the puddles towards the sinks idly studying the porcelain and glancing in the mirror at his absent reflection. In the very corner of the mirror, he notices something on the floor. Tilting his head, Alex whirls around and drifts forward until he is at the end of the stalls, there on the floor is a book with a plain black cover.

The leather is smooth beneath his fingers when Alex picks it up, some of the pages are damp at the edges but otherwise, it seems fine. There is a creak and Alex turns and watches the ghost of a girl with circle glasses, pigtails, and Hogwarts school robes drift out of a stall and into the air.

After a moment, Alex slips from the bathroom and towards the dungeons curious about the book held loosely in his hands, perhaps it is simply a student’s journal abandoned but Alex can feel the cover prickling at his fingers in the way only something saturated in magic does.

Blaise is asleep when Alex slips inside their dorm, his features soft with sleep as he mumbles faintly about pasta and maybe vampires. Alex grins fondly and settles at the desk propping open the book as he turns on a light.

There is nothing written on any of the pages, they are all blank, which is peculiar, to say the least. Alex takes out a quill and writes the words, _Is this a journal?_

The ink seems to melt into the pages forming new words, _Yes, who is this?_

_Harry_

Alex writes cautiously recalling too often the warnings about inanimate objects that can talk back, things that shouldn't have a consciousness, not without advanced magic. The page is blank for a long moment before the name appears _Tom Riddle_

_Are you a student?_

Alex writes pausing as Blaise stirs to glance over his shoulder but his friend has only turned over. When he glances at the page the words are almost faint, _I was, during the fifties._

_The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened._

Alex writes back and wonders if the journal has any information, biased or not it could provide a clue. Regardless, Alex will take it to ProfessorSnape the next day, embedding a sentient conscious in an object is dangerous and often considered blood magic, this book shouldn’t be in the possession of any student.

_Yes._

_Do you know who opened it?’_

Alex writes and watches the ink fade wondering. He’s read the school registry, what he could find, traced the names in the trophy hall, but there is little that stands out beyond Hagrid’s expulsion.

_Hagrid._

The name appears and Alex pauses and tilts his head, Hagrid was expelled because he was blamed for opening the Chamber. However, the possibility of him being the heir is close to zero which means he was the bait that the government gleefully took.

_He isn’t the Heir, he was framed._

_Was he?_

The voice responds and Alex can sense something intrigued to the words, frowning he writes, _The Chamber houses a Basilisk, the heir must speak Parseltongue._

_Hagrid had spiders that were dangerous, he was found and the deaths stopped, maybe the Chamber wasn’t opened._

The justification feels flimsy and Alex is tempted to seize upon it like a predator scenting blood in the water, instead, he writes, _How do you know?_

_I was the one who reported him, I did it for the safety of the school, of course, you already know that’s a lie._

The words are sharp and Alex can almost hear the dangerous tone of Tom Riddle, he shivers setting his quill down. For a moment, he glances at the page which is blank once more and shuts the book. He’ll bring it to Professor Snape tomorrow and then he’ll see what he can find of Tom Riddle.

Alex doesn’t sleep his head spinning in circles, of Hagrid, the Basilisks, the heir, Tom Riddle, and a book which can speak and think.

It’s gone the next day, their room a mess and Alex can’t help the twist of his stomach as he stares at the mess.

“What happened?”

Alex demands as he enters the med bay and beelines towards John’s side, Madame Pomphrey looks like she might attempt to stop him but she must see his devastated expression as Alex sinks into the chair reaching out for John’s cold hand. He can’t breathe, can’t see anything but he can hear Eliza’s voice, reading that letter, _On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina_ , and it’s like a hole yawning inside of his chest, gaping wide.

Suzan reaches out, her hand warm on Alex’s arm as she asks, “Harry are you okay? Breathe for me okay, it’s okay Draco is petrified but when the mandrake’s ready he’ll be awake.”

“You don’t understand, I can’t lose him again,” Alex gasps out the words trapped in his lungs, he can see Suzan’s brow furrow as the doors to the med bay open once more and there is the sound of footsteps.

“It’s okay I can handle it, thank you, Suzan,” Hercules’ voice cuts through the fog filling up his head as Herc crouches in front of him, his hand hovers over where Alex is tightly grasping John’s cold hand and he says, “It’s okay, he’ll wake up and he’ll be furious but he’ll wake up.”

“I can’t…”

Alex protests softly and Hercules’ expression twists as he wraps his arms around Alex, whispers in his ear, “John’s alive, he’s still breathing, he’ll come back to you.”

“Promise?”

Alex asks softly and Herc’s arms tighten around him for a long moment before he pulls back looking into Alex’s watery eyes he nods. Sucking in a rattling breath, Alex focuses on his breathing and pushes aside the voice echoing through his head, the flashes of a funeral service, and focuses on John cold and pale in the hospital bed as he repeats, “What happened?”

“Draco was walking to class and he must have seen the Basilisk, he had his mirror and the other student, a Ravenclaw fourth-year must have seen it through the water on the floor,” Suzan explains gently her fingers are warm where they wrap around his arm. Alex nods biting his lip as he studies John with narrow eyes, watches the gentle rise and fall of his chest for a long moment.

The doors to the med bay bang open and Alex distantly can hear Madame Pomphrey say, “Mr. Malfoy, your son is right this way.”

There is the sound of footsteps and Alex hears Herc’s soft inhale and glances up. Mr. Malfoy looks nothing like the comported pureblood Alex recalls from Diagon Alley, his platinum hair hangs limp about his face which is contorted in concern. Mrs. Malfoy is there as well and the moment she sees Draco she drops all of her composure and rushes to her son’s side.

Hercules tugs at Alex’s arm and though he is reluctant to leave his friend, he presses his fingers against John’s pulse for one moment and lets himself be pulled away. Both Malfoys watch him with narrow eyes and Alex’s eyes widen as he notices the house-elf hovering awkwardly behind Mr. Malfoy. The man glances from Alex to his son with a conflicted expression before his shoulders slump.

“I would speak to the youngest Weasley if I were you, Mr. Potter,” Mr. Malfoy chokes out staring at his son, reaching out tentatively to hold his hand but hovering a short distance away.

Alex never got the chance to ask John how the Christmas break went and he can’t help but wonder as he replies, “I will sir.”

Alex flashes one last glance at Dobby who refuses to meet Alex’s eyes and lets Hercules tug him out of the med bay. Suzan follows behind them with a heavy frown as they pause in the hallway outside.

“Do you think Draco knew something?” Suzan asks what they’ve all been thinking.

Alex frowns and says, “It’s possible. But we have a lead now thanks to Mr. Malfoy.”

“Ginny,” Hercules states with a frown and continues, “Ron says she’s been acting strange this year.”

“She can’t be the heir though," Suzan states with a frown and adds, "The Weasleys would be too distant."

Alex shakes his head leading them towards the library and responds, “No, but I found a journal over the break in the second-floor girl’s washroom,” Herc and Suzan open their mouths and Alex shakes his head and continues, “It talked back.”

“That’s seriously dangerous magic, Harry!” Suzan states staring at him with wide eyes, Herc beside her looks similarly distraught.

Alex frowns and replies, “I know that I still wrote in it. There was a conscious in the journal belonging to Tom Riddle. I was going to take the journal to Snape the next day except- “

Alex stutters to a halt as Hermione and Ron appear, Hermione marches towards them with a heavy frown and Ron is pale at her side. Suzan frowns and asks quietly, “Except what Harry?”

“Whoever threw the journal away got it back," Alex replies as Hermione halts in front of them, she’s gasping for breath and her eyes are wide as she states, “They’ve arrested Hagrid! And the Board of Governors is attempting to force Dumbledore to leave the school.”

“Spiders, so many spiders,” Ron adds his face pale and Hermione frowns and pats his shoulders as they all blink confused, they haven’t quite connected all the pieces yet. Alex frowns thoughts swirling together, he can see Daphne, Pansy, and Blaise in the distance and waves them over.

“Hagrid was the one who was convicted in the fifties for opening the Chamber," Alex begins.

Hermione quickly takes over, “Except it was impossible for him to be the heir, instead, he was caught with a baby Acromantula which he released into the Forbidden Forest, they’re terrified of snakes. When Hagrid was arrested, he told us to follow the spiders, Aragog, the Acromantula knew nothing about the heir.”

Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne have caught up and Alex can feel their confusion as he continues, “Tom Riddle was the one who reported him, he was also a student when the Chamber was opened. Somehow a journal belonging to him was given to a student at the school, the journal has a conscious and when I confronted Riddle, he tried to manipulate the truth. I intended to give it to Snape but the next day someone broke into our room and stole it.”

“It has to be connected,” Hermione says with a frown, she turns to Daphne and Blaise and asks, “Is it possible for inanimate cursed objects to possess’ people?”

“If they have a conscious that’s stronger than the victim perhaps, but that’s dark magic," Daphne explains with a heavy frown.

Alex glances at their group at Ron who is still pale and asks, “Ron when was the last time you saw your sister?”

“I uh at the platform before we got back what does Ginny have to do with this?”

“Mr. Malfoy suggested speaking with her and the only reason he would do so is if this was connected. That man might owe his allegiance to the dark lord for all his excuses but his son’s been petrified, a father will do anything to protect their child,” Alex states softly and feels the weight of his words, thinks of Philip, as Herc leans his shoulder against Alex’s.

“So, our theory is that the journal Tom Riddle is the heir of Slytherin and has possessed a student, maybe Ginny, and is using them to open the chamber?” Blaise states casually, and when it’s put that way it sounds absurd, but the evidence is there (well some of it).

Pansy crosses her arms over her chest and says, “That still doesn’t tell us where the Chamber is, or where Ginny is.”

“We need to act quickly, Riddle knows we’re onto him, he’ll do something drastic now that he’s backed into a corner,” Alex states observing his friends for a long moment feeling almost as if he is in one of Washington’s war councils as he continues, “Pansy, Daphne, Hermione can you check out the second-floor bathroom and see if you can find the entrance, look for a snake motif of some kind, bring your mirrors with you. Ron and Suzan go see if you can find Ginny. Nev, Blaise, and I will see if we can speak to the Headmaster, and if not, we’ll find Snape or McGonagall. Is that okay with everyone?”

They all nod, determination sharp on their features, Daphne bumps her shoulder against his and states, “Be careful everyone.”

Suzan and Ron head in the direction of Gryffindor tower, Suzan with a point me spell glowing above her wand. Daphne glances at him for a long moment before she follows Hermione and Pansy towards the stairs. Glancing at Blaise and Hercules he states, “Let’s see if we can speak to the Headmaster.”

The school feels as if it is holding its breath around them as they walk towards the Headmaster’s office in silence. The Gargoyle guarding the entrance asks for a password and Alex has heard it is usually some kind of candy but they don’t have time to guess, instead, he states, “Please tell the Headmaster its an emergency regarding the Chamber of Secrets.”

What use is the headmaster’s office if one needs a password to enter?

The Gargoyle grunts and they wait in silence for a long moment before the Gargoyle says, its voice like stones scraping each other, “He isn’t in, left just before you arrived for some emergency on the first floor.”

They trade a series of worried looks and depart without a word towards the first floor, there’s a sick feeling in Alex’s stomach, worry for Ginny, concern, Joh lying paralysed in a hospital bed, it feels overwhelming as they follow the other students who are crowding around a wall.

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_

Is scrawled on the wall in blood and Alex can see Ron’s pale face in the crowd as McGonagall announces, “Surely we’ll have to close the school, poor Mrs. Weasley.”

Alex searches for Dumbledore and finds him studying the wall, pushing through the crowd with Blaise and Neville beside him he calls out, “Sir!”

Dumbledore turns, a grim expression lines his features as he replies, “What is it Mr. Potter?”

Alex glances at the students who are beginning to scatter, at Snape and McGonagall who have been drawn over by his call and states, “We have reason to believe that the Chamber might be located in the second-floor bathroom,” he’s unsure of whether to mention Tom Riddle when all that matters is saving Ginny.

“What makes you say that Mr. Potter?” McGonagall demands studying him over the rim of her glasses.

Alex frowns focusing on staying calm as he responds, “The creature in the Chamber is a Basilisk, to travel through the school without being seen it would have to use the pipes which would explain the water on the floor. Moaning Myrtle died in the second-floor bathroom the last thing she saw was a giant eye.”

“Is that all the evidence you have Mr. Potter?” Snape asks derisively and Alexander glances at Dumbledore who has a strange glint in his eyes and then to Snape who looks vaguely gleeful but there is something almost resigned to the expression.

Alex frowns as Blaise states, “It’s better than nothing! Hagrid has a few roosters now and if you can find the Chamber you can save Ginny.”

“It’s worth a try Albus,” McGonagall states flashing Alex a warm smile before staring almost furiously at the Headmaster. Dumbledore studies Alex for a long moment before he states, “We will search the bathroom for the entrance.”

Alex bows his head, relief slushing hot and cold through his chest as he lets Hercules pull him away to where Ron and Suzan are standing. Suzan’s arm is around Ron’s shoulder his face pale as he asks, “What happened?”

“The teachers are going to search for the entrance. If they can’t find it, they’ll close the school," Blaise says as they usher Ron away from the hallway and towards the library.

Ron sucks in a choked breath and says quietly, “My sister’s in there, Ginny is in trouble and I didn’t notice, too wrapped up in my own head.”

“Hey it’s not your fault Ron,” Herc says tucking Ron into his side, the red-head slumps tears on his cheeks as they pull him into the library in their usual spot. Alex watches the doors waiting for the girls to return, it's all they can do; wait. Alex has always hated waiting.

Ten minutes later the girls enter, Daphne strides through the library like she is walking through a battlefield. Pansy and Hermione file behind her as she settles at the table staring at Ron’s watery eyes and their grim faces.

“You’ve heard?” Blaise begins.

Daphne nods her features twisting into a frown as she says, “We couldn’t find an entrance anywhere, we tried every revealing spell, nothing, no lose tiles, no secret levers.”

“The only thing we saw was a snake on the taps.”

Pansy adds with a frown and Alex stills for a moment, thoughts racing through his head as he says, “You need Parseltongue to enter the Chamber,” they all stare at him with wide eyes and this isn’t the time for patience, this is like the heat of battle again and if he hesitates someone might die, “Nev, Susan go grab a rooster from Hagrid. Everyone else come with me, meet me in the second-floor bathroom.”

He glances at Hercules who nods once and then he and Suzan are running out of the library. Alex rises to his feet and can hear the others follow him as he darts out of the library and into the hallway. They have to save Ginny.

Professor Snape is just exiting the bathroom when they all skid to a halt in front of him, he surveys the six of them with narrow eyes and states, “Mr. Potter we were unable to locate the Chamber.”

“Where’s Dumbledore?” Alex demands his heart hammering in his chest.

Snape raises a brow and states, “He was called away by the Minister for Magic. Why?”

“We know how to enter the Chamber and where it is, it requires Parseltongue,” Alex states gasping for air and adds, “Neville is grabbing one of Hagrid’s roosters right now.”

Snape studies them for a long moment before he pulls out his wand and states, “Expecto Patronum,” a silver doe burst from his wand and prances gracefully around the hall before turning to face Snape who states, “To Dumbledore, I am entering the Chamber with Mr. Potter and company.”

The deer studies Snape for a long moment before it bounds off through the walls; its an impressive display of magic. Snape turns his gaze on Alex and drawls, “Lead the way Mr. Potter.”

Alex enters the bathroom and glances at Pansy who leads him over to the sinks and points at a faucet which is slightly different to the other ones, carved on the sides of the faucet are tiny snakes and Alex inhales and hisses out, “ _Open.”_

There is a low grinding sound and the sink slowly melts into the ground revealing a square of darkness set deep into the floor. Snape’s eyes are wide when Alex glances back at him and he muffles a grin as the sound of footsteps appears and a moment later Neville burst into the room with Suzan, holding a rooster who looks very unhappy about being there.

Snape surveys the gaggle of children and announces, “Weasley, Potter, Zabini, and Greengrass with me. The rest of you stay here, do not protest. If we do not return in half-an-hour someone needs to be here to inform the Headmaster about what we know.”

The others frown and Alex apologises silently as much as he can, he catches Hercules conflicted expression and flashes him a watery smile, as Snape transfigures the stone into steep stares. Snape glances at the others and states, “Half an hour, no more, no less.”

Then, they descend. The tunnel walls are cool and there is a musty ancient scent in the air as they follow the Professor down the stairs. After what feels like an infinity, they step onto level ground, well level is a bit inaccurate as it is littered with small bones and pieces of fur.

They follow a long tunnel, the light of Snape’s wand bobbing in front of them as they walk single-file. Alex’s breathing feels too loud, bouncing off the walls around him. Snape falls to a halt the light of his wand catching on something lying on the floor, it is long stretching out for miles and Alex breathes out, “It’s skin.”

“That’s worth a small fortune.” Blaise adds in awe.

Snape nods with an apathetic expression and states, “Yes, it is also quite a valuable ingredient in many potions.”

They keep walking in silence until they reach a large door which dominates the cavernous hallways (large enough for a snake to fit through), Alex steps forward and glances over his shoulder stating, “Everyone pull out your mirrors please, we have no idea what’s behind the door,” Snape nods approvingly and conjures his own as Alex turns and hisses, “ _Open.”_

The doors swing open slowly with a shuddering heave revealing a cavernous room with gigantic statues lining the walls. In the centre of the Chamber, there is a figure lying still on the ground, a black book beside her redhead.

“Ginny!” Ron calls out and tries to rush forward only for Alex to reach out and stop him.

Alex cautions him softly, “Wait, we need to be careful.”

“Harry, I was wondering when you would show up, though I see you’ve brought quite the party with you,” A voice states, it is a rich voice almost honeyed and a second later a figure steps in front of Ginny, he is young with short dark hair and sharp features in school robes.

“Tom Riddle."

Riddle grins eyes flicking to Snape he says, “I see you brought one of my own, how interesting. I suppose you’re here to save poor Ginerva’s life? It’s too late I’m afraid I’ve possessed her, mind, body, and soul. Such a stupid little girl writing in a book that talks back.”

“You made her kill the roosters and write on the walls," Alex states the pieces clicking together all at once.

Riddle grins, a disarming grin and says, “Yes, and dealt with young Mr. Malfoy when it was apparent he knew, a miscalculation on my part I’m afraid.”

“You’re the Heir of Slytherin, you’re the dark lord," Daphne states horror colouring her voice.

Riddle nods with a pleased expression, “Yes, his past, present, and future. You are Slytherins, cunning and ambitious, if you leave now, I will not harm you.”

“I’m good,” Blaise says with a huff and Daphne nods her agreement, Alex stares at the young Voldemort (and what type of name is that, flight of death?) and watches his expression twist into something furious.

“It is no matter, I will deal with you all and take the last of Ginerva’s life force, I will be reborn,” Riddle spreads his arms wide with a deranged smile and commands, “ _Come to me greatest of the Hogwarts four, dispose of mine enemies.”_

The mouth of the statue at the end of the long hall creaks open and there is the low sound of rustling, they all pull out their wands, and Alex glances at Blaise who is still holding the rooster cautiously behind his back.

“Expelliarmus!” Alex casts at Riddle and watches as he drops his wand before the spell can hit and picks it up once more. Alex glances in the mirror at the mouth of the statue, where he can see the long spools of the Basilisk curling onto the floor.

“What hope do you have to defeat a Basilisk?” Riddle asks with a laugh and Alex watches as the snake, which is massive, scents the air.

Inhaling Alex calls out, “Blaise now!”

The Rooster is dropped unceremoniously onto the floor and opens its beak to let out a crow.

“Avada Kedavra.”

A sickly-looking bolt of green light hits the rooster cutting off its crow but Alex glances in the mirror at the Basilisk and can see it was at least partially effective as the Basilisk writhes on the ground its cries ripping into Alex skull.

There is another cry and a bird, the Headmaster’s phoenix Fawkes, appears in a burst of flame dropping the sorting hat before Ron and diving at the basilisk. Riddell points his wand at Fawkes and Alex cries out, “Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus.”

Riddle steps out of the way of the first spell but is quickly caught by the second one, a furious expression splashing across his face as he sneers, “Is that all Dumbledore sent to help the precious chosen one, a raggedy hat and a bird? _Kill them_.”

The Basilisks hisses and surges forward, poised to strike, Alex snaps out, “Split up! Professor, please see if you can get to Ginny.”

They scatter into the tunnels and Alex knows instinctively that the Basilisk will follow him. Even blinded, the Basilisk tracks Alex with ease through the tunnels, his heart is pumping frantically in his chest as he stumbles back out into the main room, Professor Snape hovers opposite Riddle studying Ginny with narrow eyes.

The Basilisk emerges from the tunnel Alex was just in as at the same moment, Ron bursts from the other tunnel sliding towards the sorting hat. A moment later there is a glint of steel as Ron pulls out a sword.

He needs to give Ron a chance.

Alex swirls his wand in front of his chest and casts, “Bombarda, Confringo, Stupefey!”

The spells bounce harmlessly off of the Basilisk’s magically infused skin but it gets the creature’s attention. Alex hurtles out of the way as the Basilisk lunges towards him, he can hear its screams in his mind burning through his thoughts as he pants for breath and casts, “Lumos!”

He overpowers the spell and watches the Basilisk flinch back and that’s when Ron appears, he jumps off the nearby statue and in one motion sinks the sword through the Basilisk’s skull shouting, “For Ginny!”

The Basilisk throws Ron off and Alex can hear Riddle yelling as he says, “Accio sword,” it jumps into his hand as the Basilisk strikes at him in his death throes. Alex sinks the blade into the roof of the Basilisk’s mouth and feels the sharp pain of one of its fangs puncturing his arm.

Alex stumbles back and watches as Riddle rounds on him, can see Snape rushing towards him but it’s like his veins are burning up, it’s like he’s dying and God Alex knows this pain.

He pulls the fang out as Riddle casts a spell, Ron appears in front of him the sword of Gryffindor slices through the spell. Ron is bleeding from his leg it drips onto the floor as he shouts, “Don’t touch him!”

“Expelliarmus!” Daphne’s voice fills the air and Riddle’s wand goes flying.

Blaise appears and casts, “Incarcerous!”

Ropes shoot from Blaise’s wand binding Riddle and Alex coughs weakly darkness greying his vision as he stumbles towards Ginny and the black book, he can see Snape digging through his robes as Alex plunges the Basilisk fang into the journal.

Black liquid spews from the journal and Riddle screams, the sound terrible as Alex collapses hearing distantly his friends calling his name (someone says Alex). The pain is all-consuming swallowing him up and Alex isn’t ready to die here, not when there’s so much to do.

“Swallow Potter dammit.” Snape orders and he weakly opens his mouth, he can feel someone holding both of his hands as he swallows the bezoar.

A voice distantly asks, “Will that save him?”

“It might keep him alive until we can get him to the med bay," A screech pierces the air and Alex glances blearily at the ceiling where a red splotch is drifting closer. The splotch lands revealing itself to be Fawkes. Alex coughs as the phoenix stares mournfully into his eyes and a single tear drips onto his wound.

The pain recedes, slowly but surely, everything is still fuzzy but Alex can hear Blaise say, “We’re taking you to the hospital wing, with Ginny, you’re safe, Riddle’s gone and the sorting hat should have you put in Gryffindor, you self-sacrificing idiot.”

Alex lets the darkness claim him.

  
Conscious returns to Alex slowly in bursts of sensation, the trickling variety of sounds as if through water, the smell of something antiseptic. Every time, Alex sinks back into the waves of unconsciousness, adrift.

When he finally opens his eyes, sunlight pours in through the windows illuminating the familiar med bay, in the distance he can see Madame Pomphrey hovering over a patient. Alex shifts and feels a dull ache spread from his arm through his chest into the rest of his body.

He jerks as he remembers the Basilisk, Riddle, and the venom racing through his veins. Someone shifts and Alex glances down at the bed where Hercules is slumped over his feet, asleep his face soft and open.

“Alex you’re awake.”

A voice says to the left of him, Alex turns his head which takes more effort than it should and glances at the bed beside him, John smiles back, he is still pale and his cheeks are thin but he is awake staring back at him in concern.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I fought a basilisk,” Alex replies hesitantly and watches the frown grow, spreading across John’s face as he shifts slowly, before he can lecture Alex he asks, “I thought the mandrakes wouldn’t mature until June?”

“One of the potions suppliers apparently had some stock they donated. Alex, Herc told me what happened, you were incredibly reckless. You could have died! Do you know… if you had died, I would have…”

“I’m sorry,” Alex says quietly his fingers clenching in the soft sheets before he states, “I couldn’t let Ginny die, couldn’t let anyone die. Not if I could stop it.”

“You’re starting to sound like me,” John says and the words are cracked and hurt as he reaches across the bed and tangles his fingers with Alex’s. Tears well up in his eyes as the events of the past few days all catch up and Alex buries his face in his hands and tries to catch his breath, John silently supports him.

“What’s going on? Alex, hey you’re okay,” Hercules says blearily as he shuffles up the bed and tenderly pulls Alex into a hug, Alex slumps into the embrace and sucks in a few rattling breaths until he can breathe again.

“Thanks," Alex says and Hercules pulls back and stares at him for a long time until Alex feels stripped open and raw, God he’s going to have to apologise to all his friends, isn’t he?

Before anyone can say anything, there is the sound of shifting to the right and Alex glances at the next gurney over where Ginny Weasley is blinking blearily at them, he can see Ron slumped asleep in the chair beside her.

“How do you feel Ginny?” Herc asks carefully and Ginny blinks for a long moment but she is silent and Alex can’t help but worry that the journal has left lasting damage. Ginny shakes her head and presses her hand to her head as she starts to shake, Hercules pats Alex’s hand and goes to fetch Madame Pomphrey.

She bustles over and runs a quick diagnostic and casts a sleeping spell. Ron jerks awake as Alex watches as Ginny’s body slumps back against the pillows and then Madame Pomphrey notices he’s awake and says, “Mr. Potter, how do you feel?”

“Sore. Will Ginny be okay?” He admits as Pomphrey runs a diagnostic with a pleased hum and pulls out a few potions from her pockets.

Alex drinks the pain-relief and what might be an anti-venin as Madame Pomphrey replies, “Eventually, I believe she will be, but she’ll need to see a mind-healer, after what she endured, the poor girl. Now I need to inform your Head of House you’re awake. You’re to remain in the med bay for the next week,” he opens his mouth to protest and she levels him with a stare and continues, “You could have died Mr. Potter and the healing effect of Phoenix tears is no excuse to skip out on recovery time.”

With that, she bustles off towards her office and Ron presses a kiss to his sister’s forehead and drifts over, John and Hercules grin at each other as Ron plops onto Alex’s bed and says, “Comment allez-vous? Ma jambe est toujours fait mal et c’est comme le Brandywine recommence.”

“Lafayette?” Alex questions with wide hopeful eyes.

Laf grins, that same roguish grin and states, “Oui, c’est moi Alexander.”

He doesn’t launch himself at Lafayette, he is still too sore for that but he does open his arms and Lafayette doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Alex. He inhales breathing in his scent and lets his fingers clench in the fabric of his shirt.

“Je vous ai manqué.” Lafayette says softly.

Alex tightens his fingers in Laf’s shirt and whispers back, “Desole, je suis desole,” he pulls back staring at Laf and asks, “When did you remember?”

“During the fight, it all really came back, but I had been having flashes of memory for a while," Lafayette admits running a hand through his hair as John and Hercules grin at each other.

Herc elbows Laf so there’s more room on the bed and says, “The revolutionary set together once again.”

The doors to the med bay open and Snape sweeps inside like a vengeful bat, Laf frowns and runs his hand gently through Alex’s hair stating, “We will all talk and catch up later,” and returns to sitting beside Ginny’s bed.

Hercules’ bumps his shoulder carefully against Alex’s and hops over to sit beside John the two talking in low voices. Snape hovers at the end of Alex’s bed for a long moment something strange to his expression before he settles in the chair with a small sigh.

“It appears you are just as reckless as your father after all Potter,” Snape begins and stares at Alex for a long moment before he continues, “Though your mother also had the tendency to protect her friends regardless of her own safety.”

“Sir?” Alex says softly staring up at the man who apparently knew his parents.

Snape rolls his eyes with an inhale and continues, “What you did was incredibly stupid, you could have died even with the aid of a bezoar and a phoenix, please refrain from indulging your Gryffindor tendencies in the future.”

“I’ll try sir," Alex states and doesn’t mention how certain adults seem to keep encouraging his encounters with Voldemort. Snape’s eyes narrow as if he can tell what Alex is thinking and maybe he can Occlumency seems like something Snape would be good at.

“There is the matter of the Basilisk corpse, I have not told the Headmaster and am letting the man draw his own conclusions, both you and Mr. Weasley as the slayers of the creature have a right according to law to the parts, you can pay a team of Goblins and they will be able to harvest and sell them for market value.”

“I-thank you for the advice, sir, if it is alright with you, I would like to give you some of the parts that can be used for potion ingredients?” Alex asks tentatively and watches Snape’s expression twist into one of shock and he adds, “Everyone who went into the Chamber deserves a part of it, think of it as hazard pay if you need to sir.”

“I appreciate the offer Mr. Potter; the Headmaster will be told that the Chamber was sealed after we left. I recommend getting some rest, your friends are likely to visit soon now that they know you are awake.”

With that Snape nods once, drops the privacy charm, and departs his cloak swirling behind him. Alex slumps back against the pillows and hears Hercules settle in the chair next to him his hand reaching out to loop with Alex’s. He closes his eyes and falls asleep with warm sunlight on his face and the presence of his friends a comforting thrum.

Alex leans his head against the train window, it’s hard for him to believe that another school year is over as the train pulls out of the station. After he finally escaped from the med bay, it all seemed to pass in a rush of end of year exams, (those who were petrified were at least excused), contacting Gringotts to create a separate account to deal with the Basilisk corpse, Lockhart being publicly fired by the Board of Governors, and speaking with Herc, Laf, and John late into the night.

It’s strange that he is going to the Dursley’s once more, he feels somehow changed, distant from number 4 Privet Drive with its cookie-cutter houses and shallow people. Maybe it’s that it’s not just John and him any more, or maybe that his friend group has grown once more.

He won’t be at the Dursley’s all summer though, the first month or so and then Hercules is abducting him once more, and Daphne has threatened to hex him into next year if he doesn’t let her get his measurements, and he’s been invited to dinner with John’s family (apparently John freed Dobby after extracting the whole story from the house elf).

Blaise is apparently demanding he meet his mother, and Laf says that his mother is going to stuff Alex with food no matter what. Hermione has threatened extensive letters to make up for the past summer, Suzan has promised to keep him updated on the recent bill regarding magical education, Pansy will share her gossip with him and send cookies, even Terry has threatened to send his research projects to Alex.

He’s happy, it’s almost a strange feeling, like something out of memory.

“Okay, Harry?”

Blaise asks gently bumping his shoulder against Alex’s, they’ve all been careful with him since he was discharged from the med bay (he has a nasty scar that reminds him of a bullet wound on bad nights). He grins glancing at his friends, Herc and Laf are debating over Quidditch, John is arguing with Daphne and Pansy about summer plans, Hermione, Terry and Suzan are discussing the wizarding incarceration system.

“I think I’m looking forward to summer this year.”

Alex states quietly and the corners of Blaise’s lips quirk up as he states, “As long as you stay out of trouble.”

“Don’t make him promise something he can’t keep," Daphne states with a roll of her eyes and Alex huffs, frowning for a moment before he grins and leans back against Blaise.

If he still wakes with the Basilisk screaming through his dreams and Riddle’s cold laugh like cannon fire, he can get through it, he always has. Alex joins the argument about the wizarding prison system and thinks that maybe change is alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Some new Hamilton characters were introduced, were they who you guessed? A few characters have also entered the scene so, if you have any guesses feel free to leave them with a comment. Also, I moved the timeline up, so they fight the Basilisk around January rather than the end of the year, nothing much happens for the rest of the year. Comments are always super appreciated and they make chapters happen faster, I'll try to post chapter three sometime in April. Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Translations:  
> Mon chien est plus performant- my dog performs better  
> C'est un embarras- it's an embarrassment  
> Comment allez-vous? Ma jambe est toujours fait mal et c’est comme le Brandywine recommence- How are you feeling? My leg is still sore and it is like Brandywine all over again.  
> Je vous ai manqué- I missed you  
> Desole, je suis desole- Sorry, I'm sorry


	3. The Prisoner of Azkaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with the third chapter! I feel like every time I finish a chapter it’s like I’ve finished running a marathon, this one is yet again longer than the last chapter, at this point, I’m scared of the final word count. Anyways, read on and enjoy (and keep your eyes open for hints)!

The first few weeks of summer pass in the hot press of heat as Alex pours over the Third-year textbooks, and in the letters, which arrive near endlessly from his friends. Compared to the previous summer, Alex feels that perhaps things are going right for the first time in a long time, he has a promise from Hercules that in August he is more than welcome to Longbottom manor, which is to say nothing of the multiple invites from his other friend. Even Laf, who lives with a multitude of siblings, had extended the invitation (though after they returned from Egypt of course).

The only thing which stands in the way of a pleasant summer is the Hogsmeade permission form. That and the rumours of an escaped convict from Azkaban who his Aunt apparently recalls seeing hanging around his father. Azkaban, the wizarding prison which violated more than a few human right’s codes. Alex digresses, which is to say that he publishes a few pieces on it in the Prophet.

He approaches his Aunt with the permission form while she is in the kitchen, which is undeniably her domain. She stares down at him with narrow eyes and then glances at the sheet of paper with something bitter. Alex doesn’t know the whole story but he can gather well enough the emotions that spawn when one sibling is given everything and the other nothing.

“Aunt Marge is visiting next week, if you can behave for the week, I’ll sign the sheet,” his Aunt states with pinched lips and a furrowed expression, that heightens the lines of her face, she doesn’t like the woman either. Alex nods and tucks the sheet away before stepping forward to help her chop the carrots, it distracts him from the uneasy twist of his stomach.

Alex remembers Aunt Marge; he rather wishes he didn’t.

The woman is perhaps the idealised pureblood’s idea of a muggle, she is repulsive, cruel, and vile. It only makes sense that the Dursley’s are related to her in a sad sort of way. Still, it has been years since last he saw her and Alex prays that the innate hatred she holds for him will have diminished somewhat. He still remembers all too well the bite of her dog and the cool bark beneath his hands as he stayed out till sunrise.

Marge sweeps into the Dursley household with all the tyrannical force of the ruling monarchy, she pinches Dudley’s cheeks, embraces both his Aunt and Uncle viciously, and then turns to him with a cold expression full of disgust and says, “I see you still have this maggot infecting your household.”

Ouch. Alex lets his hands tighten into fists at his sides but says nothing, it’s a week he can survive that much, he has survived far worse. Marge huffs and in trundles her pitbull, it growls at Alex and plops beside Marge with drool hanging out of its mouth. Out of the corner of his eyes, Alex can see his Aunt staring in abject horror at the dog and the destruction of her clean household it promises.

The week passes in a blur, Alex holes himself in his bedroom thankful that the household chores are no longer his responsibility, he still gardens if only because it gives him conversation in the form of the local garden snakes who mostly like to gossip, but also forces him to go outside. Every time he is so much as in the same room as Marge she makes derisive comment after derisive comment and Alex can just hear Burr’s voice inside his head saying, “Let her be,” that doesn’t incline him to listen but then he imagines Hercules or Washington’s disappointed faces and that works much better.

It is the last night before Marge is due to leave, Alex is also due to leave in the next few days to meet Mrs. Longbottom at the Leaky Cauldron. So, Alex sneaks downstairs for dinner mindful of the dinner which is happening, and Marge who is gleefully downing a glass of wine and stating boisterously, “It’s all about the bitch you see, if the bitch is bad then the pup will be. Of course, if the father has a bad temperament that can also affect the pup. It’s like I always say though, blame the bitch.”

He glances at his Aunt who looks vaguely nauseous at the topic of conversation even as his Uncle nods along in agreement. Marge glances up at that moment and catches sight of Alex in the polished reflection of the glass, her expression twists and she continues, “Course, you can see an example in this ingrate, not your fault how he turned out either of you, it’s all about the bitch like I say.”

“My mother was a wonderful woman,” Alex states quietly turning to leave the kitchen, a plate with a sandwich in his hands. He catches sight of his Uncle’s scowl and his Aunt’s warning glance even as Marge rears back and scowls at Alex.

“See this is exactly what I meant, his father was a drunkard, his mother a whore-“

“Don’t call my mother a whore!” Alex snaps before he gets control of himself, sucking in a quiet lungful of air he sets his plate on the counter and stares at Marge, he has been in the Senate, has faced off charging redcoats, and an irritate Washington. If he fell victim to every schoolyard taunt he wouldn’t have survived, but Alex draws the line, has always drawn the line at insulting his mother. He continues, “Lily Evans, was the top of her classes, one of the brightest students at her school, she was offered an apprenticeship under a master of his field. My father was the Captain of our school’s team, and also excelled when he applied himself. So, I suggest that before you insult my parents you do your research.”

There is silence, blissful silence for a long moment before Marge’s face darkens to a ruddy purple colour and she states in a low voice, “Don’t take that tone with me boy.”

“Apologise at once,” Vernon insists blustering and rising to his feet as if his height has ever intimidated Alex, he has always been shorter than his compatriots and it has never bothered him (that's a lie). Alex frowns and tugs out the Hogsmeade form placing it carefully in front of his Aunt.

“If you don’t mind Aunt Petunia I’m going to leave early, I’ll collect my things, I would appreciate if you could sign this,” Alex states calmly and watches his Aunt for a long moment, she stares back and after a moment, nods in agreement. Alex turns and walks slowly up the stairs as both Marge and Vernon begin to shout, he can’t tell if it is at his Aunt or just in general.

Everything is already packed; he usually only pulls out what he needs and leaves everything else packed. He walks quietly down the stairs and can hear Marge state, “What an ungrateful child I suppose it’s for the best that the school boards early.”

Alex huffs a quiet laugh at the lies the Dursleys attempt to keep the veil of normalcy with and steps into the kitchen. His Aunt passes him the form, her signature scrawled sharply across the paper, with pinched lips. Alex bows his head in thanks, nods once to Dudley and turns exiting out the back door.

The air is chill against his skin even for August, but London is significantly damper than New York, and Alex tugs his sweater tight against his chest as he considers his next option. The Longbottoms aren’t expecting him for a few days and Alex doesn’t want to impose on any of his friends. He knows if he asked, any of them would open their doors, but Alex can’t.

Instead, he can rent a room at the Leaky for a few days until Mrs. Longbottom shows up. It sounds like a plan and Alex settles on a nearby bench as he considers how to get there.

There are a few methods of travel, broom which he doesn’t have, apparition which he isn’t trained in, floo travel which needs well a fireplace, and the Knight Bus. Abruptly, Alex recalls Blaise’s horror story of the bus and reconsiders for a long moment; eventually he sticks his wand out.

Alex tenses at the sound of something rustling in the bushes across the road. He tightens his grasp on his wand and waits, patiently praying it’s just a squirrel or the wind. Instead, he sees two dark eyes catching the light of the streetlight and a dark mass of shadows. Alex remains still as a statue and watches the dog, or what appears to be a dog, step cautiously out of the bushes. The dog is a stray as far as Alex can tell, it’s mane shaggy and unkempt, and its ribs sticking out. The dog stares at Alex for a long moment before with a bang the Knight Bus appears before him.

The door creaks open and a man in a purple uniform steps out, Alex pulls the fare out and tips it into the man’s hand as he clambers onto the bus and finds a seat that looks somewhat secured to the floor, he glances out the window but can’t see the dog. With a screech of tires, the Knight Bus peels down the street.

Alex never wants to experience that again; the less said the better.

He stumbles off the Knight Bus and into the Leaky Cauldron on shaky legs, still trying to calm his breathing and thinking that Blaise definitely understated the sheer _horror_ that was the Knight Bus. It is late, but the Leaky Cauldron is bubbling with the evening crowd, wizards and witches raucously cheer and talk to each other as Alex picks his way to the front tugging his trunk carefully behind him.

“What can I help ya with?” The bartender, Tom asks giving Alex a careful once over, probably questioning his age or maybe where his parents are, or maybe he’s seen more than his fair share of students entering the pub even late at night.

“Can I rent a room?” Alex questions and earns a furrow before he slips a couple of galleons on the table, Tom eyes them for a long moment before his gaze flickers back to Alex and he nods pulling a key off a hook and nodding to another worker he leads Alex down the hallway.

“Don’t have many rooms available but this one should be perfect for ya, let me know if you need anything breakfast is at eight,” Tom says opening the door to a cosy room with a bed stacked with quilts and a crackling fireplace. Alex nods his thanks and stumbles into the room the events of the evening suddenly catching up to him.

Liberty nuzzles against his fingers as she hops onto his arm and takes the scrawled note for Mrs. Longbottom updating her to the situation before the Wizarding World is up in arms over their missing saviour. With a flap of her wings, the falcon takes to the air cutting through the night sky until she is nothing but a speck on the horizon.

Alex sighs and shuts the window with a click, and falls into bed. In the morning, he can deal with the consequences but at the moment he let’s exhaustion claim him and falls asleep to the steady crackle of the fire.

Breakfast is a quiet affair, Alex sips at his tea and continues working on his most recent essay for the Prophet, one on the existence of the guards of Azkaban, though guards are too nice a word. Just the thought of the creatures sits uneasily with Alex and he can’t begin to understand why they exist, nonetheless why they are being used around people, no matter what their crimes are.

The door opens, the sound not quite loud but certainly noticeable in the quiet of the pub. Alex glances at the door and a grin spreads across his lips as he catches sight of Mrs. Longbottom’s stuffed hat and Hercules standing behind her grinning back at Alex. Mrs. Longbottom notices him a moment later and stalks over to his table like a woman on the warpath, Herc following slowly behind her.

“Harry, do you have any idea how dangerous what you did was?” Mrs. Longbottom begins as Herc pulls a chair out for his grandmother and then one for himself before sitting down. Alex frowns puzzled, what he did was reckless and certainly in Gryffindor style but as far as Alex was aware most of the Death Eaters were in jail or couldn’t take the chance and attack him; he will admit some confidence in his own abilites.

Mrs. Longbottom notices his confusion and her expression softens slightly as she asks, “Have you heard about Sirius Black, Harry?”

“The escaped Azkaban convict?”

“Yes, Harry he was a servant of the Dark Lord, he was the one who betrayed the Potters’ location to the Dark Lord that night,” Mrs. Longbottom says quietly her expression heavy and Alex swallows, something thick in his throat as he thinks of this man who betrayed his family, who lead to his parents being killed.

“And he might come after me?” Alex asks quietly and Mrs. Longbottom nods, there is something to her expression that tells Alex he is not hearing the whole story, not the half of it, but he doubts Mrs. Longbottom will tell him anything that he is not supposed to be told. Sometimes Alex resents his age, and sometimes he resents how everyone views him as a chest piece to move about to their whims.

“Yes, I don’t know why Albus didn’t inform you of this, that man. Harry, please do be careful in the future,” Mrs. Longbottom said and then aside, “Such a nice young man, but blood will out I suppose,” then she turned to both of them and said, “Now how about we get some shopping done while we’re here, Neville tells me more than a few of your friends will be about today.”

“That sounds excellent, Mrs. Longbottom,” Alex replies and the woman nods rising to her feet she goes over to talk to Tom for a moment leaving Alex and Hercules alone. Before he can really think about it, he’s around the table and letting Herc wrap him in a tight hug.

“Missed you," Alex murmurs under his breath and hears Herc grunt a return his arms tight around Alexander before he pulls back and studies him looking him over.

Eventually, he asks, “What happened? Was it your horrible relatives?”

“In a way, Vernon’s sister, Marge, was there. It was fine for most of the week but last night, well she insulted my mom,” Alex replies with a sigh glancing away from Hercules for a moment to focus on the wood grain of the table as if it will cool his anger.

“Oh, I don’t blame you man,” Hercules says softly tugging Alex into another hug before he pulls back and takes out his wand to cast a quick Tempus charm and continues, “Laf says his family will definitely be about, John is less certain apparently his father’s been overprotective since last year, I think Suzan and Hermione might also make an appearance.”

“Is that a new wand?”

“What? Oh, yeah, turns out remembering your past life apparently gives you the courage to ask for your own wand. Gran obviously figured it out and asked who I was, I told her and I swear the next day an owl came with like five books on the Revolution,” Herc says with a grin glancing at his wand for a moment with something like pride shining in his eyes, Alex grins something warm in his chest.

“Does she know about the rest of us?”

“I told her that you were a reincarnate but not who. I think she likes a bit of a puzzle now and then; she obviously knows that I know you and we both fought in the Revolution,” Herc confesses with a shrug as Mrs. Longbottom returns surveying the two of them with a fond smile.

“Come on we best go before the crowds flock to the streets,” Mrs. Longbottom states as they step into the back alley and she taps out the sequence on the bricks. Seeing Diagon Alley is like seeing it for the first time, the sheer _magic_ of the place is heady to Alex, something he never had the chance to experience and can’t get enough of.

“Do you need any supplies, Harry?” Mrs. Longbottom asks as they walk down the street glancing at the store windows as a few children run past, their laughter ringing through the streets.

Alex considers it for a moment then replies, “Just new potion supplies and of course if we have the time, I’d be happy to check out Flourish and Blotts.”

“What electives are you taking Harry?” Hercules asks as they duck into Madame Malkin’s, Herc already towers a few inches over Alex which is completely unfair.

He grins as Herc is ushered onto the stand watching everything with a pang of longing and replies, “Arithmancy, Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. You?”

“Care and Professor Sprout offered me an elective with her for specialised Herbology, hopefully, it will help improve my potion’s mark. Apparently, Hermione’s taking all the electives.”

“What even Muggle Studies?” Herc nods, “That’s crazy, is she even allowed to do that?”

“Apparently Time-Turners, a time-travel device with a limit of 5-hours are issued in exceptional circumstance,” Hercules replies with a shrug and shifts as the door to the shop opens and Alex glances at the door. Suzan Bones steps inside followed by a woman who can only be her Aunt, she has the same features as Suzan with long black hair and lines at the corners of her eyes.

“Harry, how was your summer?” Suzan asks as she settles beside him waiting for a spot to be free.

Alex shrugs and says, “Decent but for the apparent madman after my head.”

“It’s a pretty serious matter, no one knows how he escaped Azkaban, my Aunt’s been at work most of the summer trying to deal with it,” Suzan admits with a frown glancing at her hands and then at her Aunt who is speaking to Mrs. Longbottom.

“Have you heard anything?”

Suzan glances at Alex for a long moment before she darts a glance at her Aunt and says casually, “Apparently, there’s a lot of holes in the case. My Aunt’s been looking into it but the Minister seems insistent on ignoring the lack of evidence or any details whatsoever. Apparently, all they have for evidence is that Black killed Peter Pettigrew, blew a hole in a street, left only his pinkie, and was saying it was his fault.”

“Was he even given a trial?” Alex asks louder than perhaps he should, and maybe on purpose, then he continues, “If he wasn’t that’s a vast oversight of justice. Even if everyone is certain he’s guilty a trial often reveals motives and could have confirmed for how long Black had been a spy and who other Death Eaters were. As far as I understand it, doesn’t the Ministry have the right to use Veritaserum during wartime measures so there was nothing preventing the use of it in the Black case? I suppose it must be something similar to Mr. Malfoy’s case though, either fear of retribution from the family or well they wanted him in jail, just like they wanted Malfoy out of jail.”

“You’re correct Mr. Potter,” Suzan’s Aunt says slowly staring at him with narrow eyes, Alex isn’t sure what he is supposed to say, that he’s been studying magical law? That maybe he wants to make sure the man who killed his parents doesn’t run free, and if Black didn’t get a trial, well Alex assumes maybe he was a pawn just as much as Alex.

Suzan frowns but is beckoned up by one of the seamstresses just as Hercules is stepping down speaking with Madame Malkin in a quiet voice about magical tailoring. Mrs. Longbottom rolls her eyes fondly and goes to speak to Madame Malkin leaving Alex with Suzan’s Aunt.

“Suzan tells me you have quite the interest in politics and magical law Mr. Potter, Amelia Bones,” Alex nods and she smiles slightly and says, “Keep that inquiring mind about you and trust your gut. I’ll be investigating Black’s case, if anything turns up, I’ll tell Suzan.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Bones,” Alex states and bows shallowly as he rises to his feet and with a wave to Suzan, he follows Mrs. Longbottom and Hercules out of the shop. The summer sunlight is pleasant against his skin as Hercules bumps his shoulder against Alex’s.

They enter the potion shop and Alex inhales the familiar scent of herbs and potion ingredients and pulls out his list. There are a few people in the store and Alex quickly catches sight of John’s pale blond hair and grins at Hercules.

John turns around a moment later and before his mother or father can protest, he steps forward with a bright grin and tugs both Hercules and Alex into a hug. Alex grins into John’s shoulder and returns the hug taking the moment to just absorb John alive and moving before they pull back and John composes himself with the hint of a smile.

“Heir Potter, Heir Longbottom,” John says rolling his eyes when none of the adults can see it and Alex muffles a grin as both he and Hercules bow. Mr. Malfoy steps forward then, studying Alex for a long moment with cold eyes.

“Thank you for aiding my son last year Mr. Potter,” Mr. Malfoy says and though the words are empty Alex can see that the man genuinely means it, from John’s letter Alex has gathered that while they still have fundamental differences Mr. Malfoy doesn’t want to lose his son.

“I’d do anything for Draco,” Alex replies softly the words thick on his tongue as he glances from Mr. Malfoy to John, who’s mouth falls open in surprise before he shuts it and flashes Alex a tender smile.

“It is lucky that you possess the gift of Parseltongue,” Mrs. Malfoy states simply studying him with narrow eyes. She reminds him of a cobra lying in wait, far more dangerous than her husband and Alex is abruptly reminded of the family trees he had glanced at, she is related to the Black family line. Alex wonders what she knows about Sirius Black.

“I don’t know if luck is quite the right word Madam Malfoy but I am grateful for it nonetheless,” Alex replies his fingers unconsciously drifting towards his arm where the Basilisk fang had punctured the skin, even a phoenix’s healing tears couldn’t undo the scar; some nights Alexander woke with the phantom sensation of venom burning through his veins.

Mrs. Malfoy notices, and so does her husband but they both thankfully don’t say anything as John asks, “What are you searching for?”

Alex shows John the list and lets him tug both Alex and Hercules down the aisle towards the Aconite and Ashwinder eggs. Once they are sequestered a short distance from the adults, Alex can see them attempting polite conversation, John frowns and says, “My mother says that she had no idea Black was a spy, and they were both in His Inner circle.”

“So, there’s a possibility he’s innocent, or that no one knew about him,” Alex states quietly feeling like the information is swirling inside his head, quickly building in force. Hercules frowns his expression grave as he places Boomslang and dandelion root into the basket.

“That means maybe an innocent man has been in prison for twelve years.”

“Fuck,” Alex replies to John’s words and shakes his head trying not to think about what he’s read about Dementors and the Hell on Earth masking as a prison. Alex glances in the basket and at his list noting that he has everything.

“We should probably head back before the adults get suspicious.”

Hercules states, John rolls his eyes and replies, “I don’t know about you, but my parents are already plenty suspicious. Over dinner last week I casually mentioned something about America that I probably shouldn’t know.”

“My Gran figured it out within a week of me being home,” Hercules says consolingly as they return to the adults and Alex purchases his ingredients.

Mr. Malfoy studies Alex for a long moment before he states, “I look forward to seeing you in the Wizengamot, Mr. Potter.”

John locks his hands over Alex’s arm and then follows his parents out of the shop with a last glance over his shoulder. Alex sighs and glances to Mrs. Longbottom who is studying him with narrowed eyes and asks, “A politician?”

“Yes, hopefully,” Alex replies and follows Hercules out of the shop and onto the street which is just starting to fill with the afternoon crowd. They make their way to Flourish and Blotts which is thankfully mostly empty.

Something inside Alex settles upon entering the bookstore and he glances at Hercules, who rolls his eyes and with a gesture states, “Go on, be free.”

Alex doesn’t hesitate to let the shelves swallow him whole. He browses for a long time, glancing at the spines and pulling out a book every so often to add to the slowly growing pile but otherwise, he just looks.

“Alexander,” a voice says behind him and Alex whirls around to see Laf grinning at him, his hair seems almost unnaturally red in the lighting of the shop and Alex can almost count his friend’s many freckles as he is pulled into a hug. He relaxes and wraps his arms around Lafayette just feeling his friend’s presence.

“There you two are,” Hercules states with a sigh glancing at Alex’s pile of books with a shake of his head.

“I had to find Alexander,” Laf protests with a grin as they disentangle themselves and Alex rolls his eyes at his friends but lets them force him to the cash before he can amass even more of a collection (has he mentioned how excited he is to have access to the Potter library?).

“Harry dear, how are you?”

Mrs. Weasley asks smiling warmly at him, he can’t see Ginny or the twins in the shop, he smiles in kind and replies, “Much better now that I’m staying with Nev.”

“You all should come over to the Burrow one day, Heaven knows Ron has been pining for you both,” Mrs. Weasley says grinning at Laf who blushes and glances away from them and at the floor.

“That would be lovely Mrs. Weasley,” Hercules says grinning at Laf who glares at both of them until Mrs. Weasley glances in his direction where he proceeds to smile pleasantly the hint of a glare lurking beneath the expression.

“Harry, Neville, we should be heading home soon, you’re more than welcome to meet with the Weasley clan at a later date,” Mrs. Longbottom states observing them with an expression that softens the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. Alex pulls Laf into another hug before he steps back and lets Hercules do the same, a chorus of goodbyes follow and then they are standing with Mrs. Longbottom at the apparition point.

The familiar sensation of apparition squeezes through his gut and his senses until they land on solid ground and Alex opens his eyes grinning at Hercules and thinking distantly about Sirius Black and the possibility of his innocence as he follows Hercules up the stairs.

The platform is, as always, crowded with students, Alex glances over his shoulder at Hercules who shrugs and leads them towards the train, which is still as impressive as when he first saw it three years ago. The noise of the platform seems to dim as they clamber onto the train searching for an empty compartment.

“Do you reckon everyone will be able to find us?”

Hercules asks as they walk down the hallways towing their trunks behind them, Alex shrugs and replies, “If not, there’s always the point-me spell.”

“That’s true, who do you think our Defence teacher will be this year?”

“The textbook looked decent but I suppose they’ll at least be better than Lockhart,” Alex replies as they find an empty cabin, one of the larger ones too, and cram inside stowing their trunks above their heads as Alex curls into a seat by the window.

“That’s true, I don’t think anyone can be as bad as- I’m not going to jinx it. Did you ever hear what happened to him?” Hercules states pulling out one of his Herbology catalogues.

Alex frowns pulling out his own book, one on Occlumency, he replies, “As far as I heard he was exposed for being a fraud and has disappeared from the face of the Earth.”

“So, he left Britain?”

“He left Britain,” Alex agrees with a grin as the door to their cabin slides open, John stands in the doorway grinning at the both of them as he strides inside and settles beside Alex, who happily leans against the free source of warmth.

“How was the rest of your summers?” John asks leaning against Alex with a soft smile.

Alex thinks of sitting with Hercules in the greenhouse, the dirt beneath his nails, or flying for hours talking about nothing, just being in each other’s presence, or the Longbottom library and replies, “Good, you?”

“My family went on a trip to France, it was a bit strange seeing all the pieces of history that I know about distantly but never got to experience, when Laf comes I’ll tell him about the Bastille, and Versailles. What about you Hercules?”

“Mostly, did some sewing and gardening, Gran finally let me get a new wand,” Hercules responds and at John’s prodding pulls it out so John can see it. Alex grins and prepares to dig his nose back into his book when the door to their compartment slides open once more.

Blaise steps inside the compartment followed by Daphne, Blaise’s skin is a few shades darker than when Alex saw him last and his hair is shaved close to his skull, Daphne’s hair is a beautiful collection of curls bound at the back of her head and it appears they have both grown taller. Daphne settles besides John which forces Blaise, with a disgruntled expression to sit beside Hercules across from John.

“So, everyone’s heard about Black I suppose," Blaise begins with a raised brow.

Alex frowns glancing at John before stating, “And have you heard the likelihood that he’s innocent?”

Daphne’s brow furrows ever so slightly and Blaise pauses to tilt his head but before Alex can explain the door opens admitting Hermione, her cat (apparently an aptly named Crookshanks), and Terry. Hermione’s bushy hair is bunched into a bun at the back of her neck and she is scowling fiercely as she drags Terry to sit beside Blaise.

“What’s the matter, Hermione?” Hercules asks tentatively.

Which earns a frown from Hermione who states, “Apparently, they’re allowing Dementors near Hogwarts.”

“What?”

A few voices demand staring at Hermione with varying states of shock, John frowns and says, “They’re hardly safe to be around children, I can’t imagine the Board of Governors allowing this much less the Headmaster, well I can imagine him allowing it, but not McGonagall and Snape.”

“Has the Ministry ever gone after an escaped criminal with such fervour before?” Alex asks tilting his head and trying to recall some of his research.

Only for Terry to frown and explain, “That’s the thing, no one’s ever escaped from Azkaban, at least not that we know of or without dying in the process. Not to mention Black’s position in the Dark Lord’s circle will only exacerbate the rumours from first-year.”

“They’re not rumours,” Alex says quietly and the louder continues, “But there’s a possibility Black isn’t working for the Dark Lord, certain sources, to maintain plausible deniability, have admitted that Black wasn’t part of the Inner circle, or at any of the meetings. Not only that, but it also appears that Black never got a trial.”

“That’s a complete violation of justice,” Hermione protests furiously and Alex can see his friend’s each contemplating the information and what it might mean. Before anyone can speak, the door slides open admitting Suzan and Laf, Suzan settles beside Daphne with Laf on her other side.

“What were we discussing?" Suzan questions glancing at their serious faces.

Blaise replies, “Black.”

“Of course, what else would we be talking about," Laf says with a roll of his eyes crossing his arms over his chest.

Alex frowns even as Hercules tilts his head and asks, “How was your trip to Egypt?”

“It was cool, though as a redhead I might say we are not built for the heat. My older brother Bill works with the Goblins as a curse breaker and so we got to go into the pyramids and look at a few of the cursed rooms and objects. Poor Scabbers hasn’t been the same since Egypt though, Fred and George are insistent that he’s been cursed,” Laf explains gesturing at the rat in the cage who is curled in the corner staring at nothing.

“That does seem like odd behaviour for a rat,” Blaise supplies as the train lurches into motion pulling away from the station with a final heave. Alex studies the rat for a moment longer before he opens his book once more, prepared to spend the rest of the ride in the comforting lull of conversation.

“Has anyone taken Divination this year?” Hermione asks, and then adds, “I haven’t heard the best of rumours about Professor Trelawny.”

“I am,” Laf states, “but that is because I apparently have some small divination talent (later he’ll tell them he once predicted the fall of the French Monarchy in its particularly violent manner), but I’ve heard that Trelawney is a fan of predicting a student’s death every year. I would quit if I were you, Hermione, you’re too rational for that class.”

Hermione opens her mouth to protest and Daphne interjects, “Take it as a compliment.”

“I don’t understand why you’re taking Muggle studies, Hermione,” Alex adds just to watch her scowl, he adds, “Neville tells me that the curriculum hasn’t been updated in at least twenty years, which doesn’t begin to cover anything.”

“Yes, well,” Hermione begins but before she can finish the door slides open admitting Pansy, who huffs and states, “Some of the Fourth years were blocking the entrance hall, apparently there’s an adult on the train, probably one of the new teachers.”

“Have you heard anything about the new Defence teacher?” Blaise asks as Pansy settles beside Hermione.

Pansy shakes her head and says, “There’s not much available yet, but after the feast, I’ll tell you what I can.”

“That reminds me, Daphne, your sister is attending Hogwarts this year, isn’t she?” John questions with a raised brow.

Daphne nods with a pleased smile and states, “Before you place bets, she is going into Slytherin.”

Blaise pouts and Pansy huffs with a shake of her head, which of course earns a grin from Alex. The conversation continues for a few moments more about everyone’s summer but then quickly falls to a halt as the train begins to slow.

Alex shivers, tucking his robes tighter around his chest and glances out the window which is slowly frosting over. The train comes to a complete stop and Alex glances around the cabin at everyone’s nervous expressions as Hermione states, “It’s too early, we can’t be at Hogwarts yet.”

“Perhaps they’re searching the train? Or we’ve run out of fuel?” Terry suggests in an attempt to ease the tense atmosphere. Alex shivers, curling against John whose hands are pale and shaking.

Hermione frowns and shakes her head as she states, “It’s impossible for the train to run out of fuel.”

The lights flicker overhead and in one fell swoop they are plunged into darkness, Alex drags in a shuddering breath and pushes away the memories of the cupboard under the stairs as someone casts, “Lumos” illuminating the cabin. Fear shines on his friends’ faces and Alex can feel it thudding through his chest as they wait unsure.

There is a sound, something like what Alex imagines the absence of air might sound like. A figure drifts in front of their compartment and pauses, it is hooded in dark rags, and where the face should be there is nothing but darkness.

“A dementor,” John breathes shocked and then the door to their compartment starts to creak open. Someone tries to cast a locking spell, but Alex is frozen, the chill has sunken deep into his very bones, in the distance he can hear a woman screaming and the sound of a gunshot.

The compartment door slides open and the Dementor drifts inside towards Alex, distantly he can hear his friend’s voices, spells being cast, but the cold is aching all-consuming but for the woman screaming.

The darkness claims him.

“Harry, you need to wake up, Alex please,” a voice says sounding as if it is coming from far away. Alex drifts for a moment longer in the strange state of almost consciousness as his senses slowly returns.

He is cold, a kind of lingering cold, it seems to have settled into his chest cavity as if it has found a permanent home there.

He opens his eyes and blinks blearily until the blurry shapes above him solidify into John’s concerned face and that of a man he doesn’t know. John helps Alex carefully sit up and he glances around the compartment where his friends are watching with worried eyes.

“Here eat this, trust me it will help,” the adult says offering a piece of chocolate. Alex takes it tentatively when John nods and bites into it, immediately his chest is flushed with warmth and he lets out a small sigh. The feeling still lingers, like oil on water, but Alex can ignore it.

“What happened?” Alex asks glancing first at John and then the adult.

John frowns and replies, “The Dementor entered our compartment and went straight for you, we all attempted to intervene and threw the Dementor out of the cabin with a few spells, that’s when Mr. Lupin showed up.”

“Yes, I’ve been doing rounds to check on the students, it’s completely ridiculous that they would allow Dementors on the train. Don’t be worried that the Dementors affected you so severely Harry, they are drawn to those with negative memories," Mr. Lupin states with a kind smile.

Alex nods with a frown and replies, “Of which I have plenty.”

He can see that comment earns more than a few concerned glances but ignores it as John helps him sit down. Mr. Lupin studies Alex for a moment more before he states, “Call me if you need anything, I’ll see you all at the welcoming feast. Oh, and here’s some more chocolate.”

He passes a bar to Pansy who dutifully divvies it up among their friends as the Professor, Alex assumes he is a Professor, turns and exits their compartment. For a long moment, there is silence as they all munch on the chocolate then Suzan asks, “What did you mean when you said you had plenty of negative memories, Harry?”

Shit. Alex glances at John who frowns, then at Laf and Hercules who are both studying him with concerned eyes. Alex sighs scrubbing a hand over his face he adjusts his glasses and replies, “Let’s just say that my childhood wasn’t the best. It was strange... I heard a woman screaming did anyone else hear a woman screaming?”

They all shake their heads and Alex can see Blaise’s sceptical expression and both Suzan and Daphne look horrified at the casual mention of his less than stellar childhood. Alex glances at Laf with helpless eyes because he doesn’t want to explain to his friends that he slept in a cupboard for most of his childhood, that he’s still suffering from years of malnourishment and abuse.

“Do you think Mr. Lupin is our new defence Professor?” Laf asks before anyone can question his childhood further. Out of the corner of his eyes, he catches Blaise’s narrow gaze and knows that none of the Slytherins are fooled but generally they have more tact anyways.

“It’s likely, he seems knowledgeable on Dementors,” Hermione replies with a shrug and Terry beside her nods in agreement.

“Did you see his clothes and his scars?” Daphne asks slightly disparaging. Alex frowns having still been out of it he hadn’t noticed the Professor’s clothes but he had noticed the silvery scars that slashed across his face up to his hairline. He was young for a Professor but somehow seemed older, aged by stress.

“They were pretty shabby,” Pansy agrees with a frown and continues, “I wonder why he was taking the train?”

“It was probably nostalgia,” Hercules states kindly, glancing at Alex with a raised brow. Alex nods and waves away the concern even as it warms his chest and he curls further against John happy to sap his warmth.

“Or it was cheaper,” Blaise adds with a roll of his eyes and Hermione scowls at him and suddenly they’re off arguing about classism. Alex tunes them out and observes his friends with a faint smile, Pansy, Suzan, and Daphne are discussing the latest fashion trends, Hercules is patiently explaining to Terry something about plant biology. Laf and John meanwhile are talking about Laf’s trip to Egypt and John’s to France.

Alex grins and pulls out his book listening to the hum of conversation with a smile as Laf states, “It is a moral dilemma you see, I am French so naturally I hate the English, but now I am English and must hate the French,” the cold that had invaded his chest quietly slips away.

The Sorting ceremony passes quickly, Alex only vaguely pays attention to the students unless one is welcomed to Slytherin. When Astoria, Daphne’s sister is sorted Slytherin they all clap extra loud and Alex can see her blush from half-way across the Great Hall. Blaise scowls and passes Pansy a few Galleons and they both ignore Daphne rolling her eyes at their antics.

His gaze strays to the Staff table and Alex smiles when he sees Professor Lupin seated beside McGonagall speaking to her with a warm smile. Nott attempts to assert his position in the hierarchy once more but has nothing behind him, he is not even close to the top student in their grade (Hermione and Alex followed by John), isn’t on the Quidditch team, and is just one of the many Noble families, one with less wealth and influence than the Potters or the Greengrass family to say nothing of the Zabini family’s power (Blaise had said, “Think of the Italian mafia, that’s what the Noble families in Italy are like but worse.”)

After the feast Alex curls into a seat by the fireplace in the common room, Blaise settles on his right, with Daphne and Pansy on left sharing a couch. For a long moment, they are quiet before Pansy states, “There are some interesting rumours floating around Professor Lupin.”

“Oh?” Alex begins setting down his book. 

Pansy grins in her element, and continues, “Apparently he was a Gryffindor and went to school at the same time as our parents, the rumours are, unconfirmed of course, that he was friends with your father and Sirius Black.”

“Coincidental that he turns up at the school the year Black escapes,” Blaise says casually in a way that insinuates it is likely far from coincidental. Alex frowns wondering what the man knows about Black’s betrayal.

“Harry,” Daphne begins and then pauses before casting a privacy spell, it is one that shimmers once before fading from view. Alex tenses as she levels him with a flat stare and continues, “Were you abused by your relatives?”

“Depending on your definition yes,” Alex replies after a long silence and doesn’t look at any of his friends and stares straight ahead watching as Snape sweeps into the common room looming over the first years. He catches Snape’s eye and nods once and receives a nod in return

“What the fuck does that mean?” Pansy asks and when Alex glances at her she is furious; he glances at Daphne and Blaise who both look equally angry.

Alex resists the urge to flinch back and glances at his hands studying them for a long moment then replies with faux casualness, “Well I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years, did all their chores, was starved, but I was rarely beaten. Some people only consider it abuse in the physical sense.”

“How is that even possible,” Daphne hisses and before Alex can attempt an answer she continues, “Not only are there multiple families with connections to the Potters by blood, such as the Malfoys, Longbottoms, and Blacks, they placed you with the worst sort of muggle imaginable.”

“It makes sense in a twisted sort of way,” Alex says quietly glancing at the floor as he continues, “Dumbledore is my magical guardian, if I was placed with a magical family, they would become my magical guardians. But by being my magical guardian Dumbledore has control over the Potter Wizengamot seats. I also suspect that he knew the muggles he placed me with weren’t stellar examples of humanity, but well if you have a saviour you need to shape them to be the perfect hero, right? What better than a boy who loves the magical world, who would die for it, who doesn’t trust adults and is used to acting on his own, one who is an outsider to both Purebloods and muggleborns.”

There is silence for a long moment before Daphne protests, “You must have mentioned it to Dumbledore in first-year, right?”

“Blood wards from my mother that are active when I’m with a blood relative or something similar. It’s an excuse, just because the Fidelius Charm failed the Potters doesn’t mean it fails as a whole if the person is trustworthy. Not to mention any of the Pureblood families have wards, but the more Ancient ones are impenetrable.”

“Which means Dumbledore wanted to be able to manipulate you,” Pansy says with a dark expression, for the first time Alex can see why Slytherins are viewed the way they are and that perhaps there is some basis to the stereotypes.

“Do you think it a coincidence that both first year and second year I dealt with two separate versions of Him. I’m certain that Dumbledore would have preferred it if I entered the Chamber of Secrets alone as well.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Daphne states with a frown and for a moment Alex believes her.

“You can’t, and none of you can speak about this. If the others knew they might not be quite as understanding or able to hide it. Dumbledore is a master occulmens and their families except for Draco’s are all firmly in Dumbledore’s pockets. This conversation stays between us for now.”

He glances at each of them in turn until he sees them nod in agreement. Alex exhales and slumps back against the chair running a hand through his hair before Blaise’s voice cuts through the silence, “That’s not all is it? The bad memories aren’t just because of your childhood, it’s because of your past life too.”

“You’re a reincarnate?" Daphne asks in a low voice and Alex can see Pansy’s eyes light up even as he glares at Blaise and nods before they can ask.

Exhaling, Alex states, “I’m not saying who, it doesn’t matter now, it was a long time ago, there are others. Draco and Neville both remember their past lives.”

“You think there are more of you,” Blaise states in realisation and Alex shrugs and replies, “It’s a possibility, a likely one.”

“Are there a lot of bad memories from your past life?” Daphne asks softly and Alex frowns glancing at his hands for a moment as he considers the question before.

He shrugs and replies, “Good and bad, but two lifetimes is more than enough to serve as a tasty snack apparently.”

“Be serious Harry,” Pansy says with a roll of her eyes and Alex shakes his head the conversation finished.

“I’m heading to our room, I’ll see you both at breakfast tomorrow,” Alex states nodding to Blaise and then the girls before departing and climbing up the stairs. His trunk is at the foot of his bed and with a grin Alex flops onto the bed, it’s good to be home.

Alex follows Laf out of Hogwarts and down towards Hagrid’s hut peering at his timetable with a curious eye as he munches on a muffin. Up ahead he can see Blaise speaking to Pansy about their potions class, yet again with the Gryffindors, and behind him, he can hear Hercules and John speculating about the Defence class. Alex has to admit he’s looking forward to Arithmancy and Runes which Hermione, Blaise, Daphne, and Terry are all taking.

“What do you expect Hagrid will do?” Alex questions as they halt in front of the cabin milling with the other students already gathered there.

Laf tilts his head studying their surroundings with a critical eye before he shrugs and says, “Could be anything, Hagrid knows plenty about Magical Creatures but I wouldn’t say he is the most qualified Professor especially when it comes to children.”

Before Alex can comment, the door to the cabin bangs open and Hagrid steps out, even now he is still a giant compared to them, towering over them as he grins wide and excited like a child and says, “Got a special lesson for ya today, this way.”

They follow Hagrid into a clearing on the edges of the Forbidden Forest where Alex can see what appear to be Hippogriffs, creatures with the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse, tied to a few posts. They are beautiful, Alex stares for a long moment as Hagrid reiterates what Alex already knows.

“-now the way to greet a Hippogriff is very important, it’s all about respect, so you go up to a Hippogriff and you bow, you show them respect, the Hippogriff will bow back if they approve if they don’t back away, but if they bow you can pet them. We’re not going to ride them today, but if they bow to you, they might let ya ride them, now I want you to get in groups and one at a time try bowing to one of them.”

Alex glances at Laf who reaches out and snags John before he can protest and drags him towards one of the Hippogriffs, it’s one with grey feathers and intelligent green eyes which studies the three of them curiously. Alex glances at Laf and John who both push him forward with twin grins, rolling his eyes Alex steps forward.

He glances into the Hippogriff’s eyes and sinks into a low bow holding it for a few seconds before he cautiously rises, keeping a careful eye on the creature. After a few seconds, the Hippogriff bends its front legs and tips its head forward bowing in returns before standing once more.

Alex takes a cautious step forward and when the Hippogriff only tilts its head watching Alex, he takes the last few steps forward and reaches out his hand. The Hippogriff nudges its head forward until its rubbing against his hand.

“Looks like Buckbeak likes ya Harry,” Hagrid states as he appears a few ferrets slung over his shoulder, Alex smiles at the man and gently strokes the soft feathers similar to Liberty’s. That is of course when everything goes wrong.

The first sign something is wrong is a screech followed by someone crying out. Alex takes a few steps away from Buckbeak and whips around searching for the source and finding Nott on the ground a Hippogriff rearing back nearby.

Hagrid curses and stalks forward to deal with the Hippogriff as John frowns and follows Alex towards Nott who is crying and cradling his arm still lying on the ground. John crouches beside Nott and pulls out his wand as Alex asks, “What happened?”

“This idiot decided to try not bowing and see what would happen if he approached a Hippogriff,” Millicent grunts staring at Nott, who makes a pathetic sight, with disgust. Alex nods with a frown as John casts a quick spell to deal with the broken bone and then another to cast it until Madame Pomphrey can take a look at it.

Alex crouches beside Nott and waits till he gazes up at him through the pain hazing his eyes, then Alex grins, a politician’s smile, and states, “If you try to take retribution for what is your mistake it won’t end well for you Nott. Even if the Slytherins don’t like Hagrid they don’t support incompetence, if your father tries to bring it to court, he’ll lose as the instructions were clearly given and the bone healed quickly. Understood?”

Nott nods shakily and Alex rises to his feet as John steps back and lets Hagrid carefully scoop Nott into his arms, the man states, “Alright class dismissed everyone, back to the castle and uh a paper on the proper way to interact with magical creatures.”

Then Hagrid is tramping up the hill carrying Nott in his arms. John and Alex watch for a long moment before John states, “You can be scary sometimes, you know that Alex?”

“Madison and Jefferson are merciless eventually you learn to respond in kind,” Alex replies with a shrug then asks, “What do you have next?”

“Herbology.”

“Same, do you mind if I partner with Suzan again?" Alex asks as they begin the trek up to the castle and then the greenhouses.

John studies Alex for a long moment before with a sigh he nods and says, “You’re lucky I like you, Alex, besides I don’t mind partnering with Blaise, he mostly just sits there and lets me do the work.”

“You and Hercules would be terrifying gardening together,” Alex states with a grin and John rolls his eyes but doesn’t reply as he bumps his shoulder against Alex’s and then walks to catch up with Blaise to inform him of the good news. Alex grins and winks at Daphne when she glances over her shoulder at him and walks forward to ask her about the recent article in the Prophet.

The Runes classroom is small with a few desks arranged in a half-circle and a large chalkboard at the front of the classroom, it is also filled with books stacked from near floor to ceiling. Hermione stares around the classroom in awe and Alex trades a look with Blaise and settles into a seat with Blaise on his left and Hermione on his right, Daphne sits beside Blaise and Terry on the other side of Hermione as the other students filter into the classroom.

“How were Muggle studies?” Alex asks Hermione with the hint of a grin dancing across his lips.

She studies at him for a long moment before she groans and states, “Professor Burbage still thinks we use carriages, she has no idea about muggle technology or landing on the moon. Most of the people in the class were students who needed it to look good for the Ministry or were taking it because they know it’s an easy class. It’s ridiculous!”

“It is, Muggle studies should be mandatory but with an updated curriculum,” Alex agrees pulling out his parchment and one of his favourite inventions of the twenty-first century, a pen; he still likes quills all the same.

“Mandatory?”

“Well, most of Wizarding society, speaking of there really should be a non-gendered term such as magicians or sorcerers, wizards and witches were originally different practices of magic. Anyways, most of wizarding society doesn’t understand how powerful muggles have become, as much as Wizarding society likes to believe they’re invincible there has been no research on whether Nuclear weaponry would penetrate the strongest shield much less a bullet. If it was mandatory to learn about Muggle society, the culture we’re missing out on, the music, the movies, we would be closer to co-habitation and there would be respect there.”

“I think the patriarchal based language does need an adjustment but Wizarding society is rooted in tradition. It could also lead to Wizarding society being afraid of Muggles and retaliating, the war with Grindelwald was one based on the idea of Wizards being superior to Muggles, what’s to say that if they’re afraid they won’t lash out?" Hermione responds frowning at Alex.

He shakes his head and replies, “Don’t you see it though? Our society needs to advance, if we remain stuck in the eighteenth century when the muggles discover magic, which they inevitably will, they will lash out. But if we work towards gradual cohabitation, we work towards erasing some of the traditions that have existed for centuries, by viewing muggles equally we view sentient magical creatures equally, we take a step towards innovation, magic and science working together. You’ve read the Prophet, at its core magic and physics are remarkably similar, many of the recent breakthroughs in magic this century were made by muggleborns or half-bloods.”

Hermione opens her mouth to respond, to the amusement of their friends, when the door at the front of the classroom swings open and Professor Babbling steps inside. She is an elegant woman with dark hair curled around her neck, and tanned skin, her eyes survey the classroom for a long moment before she states, “Welcome to Study of Ancient Runes, in this class, we will be exploring one of the cornerstones of magic, through Runes you will be able to tie spells to objects and craft intricate spells with many layers. Many famous magical objects such as the Elder wand are rumoured to use Runes. In this class I encourage both self-study and group study, you will be given research projects and expected to complete them on your own time. Now I’m going to give a short test just to see where you all are.”

Alex grins at Hermione who seems to be vibrating in her seat as Professor Babbling hands out the sheets. Alex glances over the quiz and even though he has already read through the course books a few times he can tell this class will be difficult; good.

“How was Arithmancy?”

John asks as Alex slides into the seat beside him, squishing Suzan until she moves over with a roll of her eyes, and ignores the other student’s curious glances. Alex shrugs stealing a piece of chicken off of John’s plate he replies, “It’s math. But like magical math. Professor Vector is serious but she knows her stuff.”

“The horror,” John replies with a grin and defends his plate against Alex’s next attack with his fork. Suzan raises a brow at their antics as Laf and Hercules appear at the table forcing a few second years to scoot down the table lest they lose their plates.

“And how was Divination?” John asks with a warm smile which quickly turns into a frown when Alex is victorious in snatching a carrot.

Lafayette rolls his eyes and states, “Trelawney is a hoax I’m not sure why Dumbledore hired her. Though she did manage to predict a student’s death, unfortunately, it was yours, Harry.”

“What?”

“We were doing tea readings, she apparently saw both a Grim and a lightning bolt so your fate is sealed, sorry mate,” Laf responds with a shrug obviously not taking the vision of death seriously. Alex frowns unhappily contemplating his death so soon in this life and wondering if it’s an accurate prediction if he’s already died.

“What’s a Grim?”

“It’s an Omen of death, it’s said that every wizard who’s seen one has died,” Suzan replies with a frown staring at Alex in concern, unconsciously Alex’s hand hovers over his chest and he can see both Laf and Hercules share a glance even as John covers Alex’s hand with his own.

“It’s true my Uncle saw one and died twenty-four hours later. You haven’t seen any black dogs lately have you, Alex?” Laf states staring at Alex with the full force of his attention.

Suzan quirks a brow glancing between Alex and Laf as Alex shrugs and replies, “I might have. When I left the Dursleys there was a stray dog.”

“Just please be careful in any case,” John states passing Alex a roll with a serious expression, Alex nods and takes the roll biting into it.

“I’m always careful," Alex states once he’s finished chewing and earns a few dubious glances from everyone at the table.

He huffs and pouts but before he can reply something about being forced or manipulated into it, Suzan frowns and states, “That reminds me, my Aunt sent a letter this morning.”

“And?”

“And Sirius Black never got a trial,” Suzan replies glancing around the table but no one is paying attention to their conversation. Alex stills for a moment at the reality that maybe Black wasn’t the one who led to the murder of his parents. And if he’s not? Then who is?

“She’s pushing for the kill-on-sight order to be rescinded and for it just to be a capture order," Suzan adds pushing the potatoes on her plate around.

Alex frowns considering his next course of action as Hercules asks, “If she succeeds will the Dementors return to Azkaban?”

“Yes, if they’re not sent away beforehand. My father’s been raising quite the stir, you know how he’s been since last year,” John adds bumping his shoulder against Alex’s and fixing him with a questioning gaze.

Alex nods and rises to his feet stating, “I have an essay I need to work on, I’ll see you all later.”

“Stay safe, avoid any black dogs!” Laf calls as Alex walks away from the Hufflepuff table, he grins and shakes his head.

The next moment he bumps into someone. Alex stumbles back for a moment even as he apologizes, “Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s fine, I was distracted,” Ginny Weasley says with a shaky smile, she still looks pale and thin but she isn’t the still form lying on the Chamber floor. Alex nods with a smile glancing at the Ravenclaw table where Luna waves at him and returns to her conversation with Hermione.

“How are you?” Alex asks gently, he tries not to sound pitying or overly concerned.

He earns a frown regardless before Ginny shrugs and replies, “Better now, mum and dad didn’t want to take me to a mind-healer but Ron convinced them it was for the best, and it did help. Also had the added benefit of unlocking some of the memories from my past life,” Alex raises a brow and Ginny continues, “I know you helped Nev last year with his memories.”

“What do you remember?”

“Not much, I think I had sisters and it definitely wasn’t England, but the healer says I’ll probably get more memories as time goes on. It’s frustrating though, I want to know now.”

“Don’t worry you’ll remember when you’re ready, trust me. Your brother also might be able to help, he’s also a reincarnate,” Alex replies with a genuine smile happy to hear that Ginny is doing better.

She frowns glancing across the tables to where Laf is speaking with Hercules and replies dangerously, “Really? He never mentioned it. I need to go speak to him I’ll see you later Harry.”

With that Ginny stomps off towards the Gryffindor table, Alex prays for Laf’s soul and then turns passing by the Slytherin table he nods to Blaise and Daphne before leaving the Great Hall. A few students are in the common room and Alex spots Astoria and pulls out his essay and settles beside her.

“Potion essay?”

“How did you know?” She asks with a frown glancing at the sheet with a scrunched expression.

Alex grins and sets down his essay pulling out his potions textbook he states, “There’s a certain expression everyone gets. Don’t worry I helped Daphne with her essays in first-year if you have any questions feel free to ask.”

Astoria has a lot of questions but Alex finds he doesn’t mind answering them.

The Slytherins have defence on Friday and by then Alex has heard rumours about what the class might be like, mostly he’s heard that Lupin is surprisingly an excellent teacher. They file into the class with the low hum of chatter as Daphne and Pansy argue about whether Nott is going to ignore Alex’s warning and attempt to involve the Ministry.

Professor Lupin is standing at the front of the class leaning against a desk. In closer proximity, without the Dementors, Alex can see the patched and frayed nature of the man’s robes and the silvery scars which cross all the way up his arms and across his face.

“Good afternoon, as I understand it your Professor last year failed to cover the curriculum, I will do my best this year to catch you all up and hopefully prepare you for next year in the event that the infamous curse on this post acts up,” Lupin begins and it's refreshing how he cuts straight to the point, he surveys them for a long moment before he says, “We’ll begin with something simple today, more of a warm-up, does anyone know what a Boggart is?”

“A creature that often hides in small enclosed spaces, such as closets, drawers, or even jewellery boxes, no one knows their true shape as they assume the shape of what you fear most,” Alex replies recalling it from their textbook this year and their research last year.

“Yes, very good Mr. Potter. Now the best defence against a Boggart is laughter, it confuses them. However, there is also a spell, Riddikulus, repeat after me,” the Professor demonstrates the wand movements and they copy him for a moment before he continues, “Now the best way for this to work is to turn your fear into something funny if you are afraid of spiders why not give it tap shoes for example.”

Alex wonders what his friends’ fears were, (later he will find out John feared his wife and child’s reactions, Laf the guillotine, Herc the traitor’s noose, Suzan loneliness, Hermione failure, Terry war).

Professor Lupin steps aside and reveals a large wardrobe which rattles ominously, the Professor surveys the students for a moment before he states, “One at a time you will go in front of the wardrobe and I will release the Bogart, attempt the spell. I will remind you that whatever happens in this room will not leave it, whatever the fears of your peers remember that they are also seeing yours, now who would like to go first?”

Millicent steps forward with a determined frown and Professor Lupin nods and counts down from three before he opens the wardrobe, the Bogart shifts for a moment, indecisive before it settles on the image of a man who resembles Millicent cloaked in dark robes.

“Riddikulus!”

The Bogart shifts from the man in dark robes to one in hot pink robes earning a chuckle out of a few of the students. Goyle steps forward next and so it goes, Alex watches carefully cataloguing the fears of his classmates, Nott’s fear of rejection, Crabbe’s fear of small enclosed spaces.

Pansy steps forward and the Bogart shifts into an image of Pansy wedding a mysterious figure. She frowns and with a vicious snap of her wand states, “Riddikulus!” the image shifts until instead of a wedding dress Pansy is in a red cocktail gown. Daphne steps forward and the image shifts until it settles on a body lying still on the floor, Daphne swallows thickly and casts the spell, turning the corpse into an over-dramatic zombie.

For Blaise it shifts into an image of his mother staring at him with cold eyes and yelling at him to follow tradition, he scowls and turns the image of his mother into that of a vampire with a cape and all.

Finally, it is Alex’s turn, with a nervous inhale he steps forward. The Bogart stills for a moment before it shifts and Alex recognises himself standing before him. Except, it is the self of his past, the image he recalls so vividly, hair grey, those glasses, and between his chest a wound, blood staining his shirt.

“Riddikulus,” Alex casts with a rough inhale changing the image to that of his rather unfortunate appearance after the Schuylkill river; sopping wet. Professor Lupin steps in front of the Boggart which shifts to an image of the moon before he forces the Bogart back inside the wardrobe.

“Excellent job all of you, some of the fears you faced are difficult to deal with but you handled it excellently, I'd like an essay on Boggarts due next week. You are all dismissed,” Lupin states with a warm smile that reaches all the way to his eyes before he adds, “Mr. Potter if I could speak with you?”

Alex nods at Blaise with what he hopes is a reassuring smile but he can see the concern on his friend’s features, he’s not certain how he’s supposed to explain what the Boggart turned into, or even what the fear was. Of death? Of the past? Of being shot? He’s not quite certain himself.

The other students file out of the room quickly, eager to take advantage of the time given and Professor Lupin beckons Alex into his office, which is stacked with books and interesting objects which Alex aches to investigate.

“Are you alright Harry? I can’t say that was what I expected to see.”

Professor Lupin begins, pausing to offer Alex tea which he declines with a wave of his hand as he replies, “I wasn’t expecting it either Professor but I’m alright the past can’t hurt me.”

Lupin pauses at that studying Alex for a long moment before he mutters, “We thought we were alone, can it be?” then louder he continues, “I was friends with your mother and father, though I knew your father longer if you have any questions Alex I’ll do my best to answer them.”

“Thank you, sir, who were you?”

Alex replies studying the Professor who pauses and turns to face Alex for a long moment before he replies, “Benjamin Franklin, it’s good to see you again Alexander though I must admit I did not expect to meet you here.”

“All due respect sir, I didn’t expect to see you here either, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and the Marquis de Lafayette are also here,” Alex replies with a grin and resists the urge to hug the man as Lupin (it feels right) nods with a pleasantly surprised expression.

“Malfoy, Weasley, and Longbottom?”

“Yes, do you know any others?”

Alex asks and watches as the man’s expression twists into something dark and bitter, he nods and replies, “Black is John Jay, and I’m almost certain I have met Washington though we haven’t had the chance to speak of it in depth.”

“Black is John Jay?”

Alex questions and Lupin nods and adds, “I don’t think James or Lily were reincarnated, and Peter never hinted at it.”

“Sir, Black never received a trial, I’m friends with Suzan Bones, whose Aunt works for the Ministry she searched and there was no record of a trial even though the Ministry is permitted to use Veritaserum.”

“There wasn’t a trial?”

Lupin asks softly, shaken as if his whole perspective of the world has suddenly shifted, Alex nods. Lupin frowns and shakes his head studying Alex for a moment before he states, “If you don’t mind Alex we can talk later, I’m sure you have questions about James and Lily.”

“I understand sir, I’ll hold you to it,” Alex says with a smile and exits the Professor’s office, his mind is whirling with the new information and his fingers itch to write something about Black, to try and map out all the information. Instead, he goes to the library as he knows it’s where Blaise will be.

“Black broke into the Gryffindor common room.”

“Good morning, to you as well John,” Alex greets glancing briefly up from his recent essay as John settles across from him, the library is quiet and near-empty so early in the morning and the words seem to linger. Alex may have skipped breakfast and thus hasn’t heard the news of Black’s apparent break-in.

“Did you not hear me? Black broke into Gryffindor’s common room, why would he do that if he was after you?” John states smuggling him a granola bar, Alex studies it for a minute with a raised brow until John rolls his eyes and adds, “Puffs like to snack.”

“What if Black thinks I’ve been sorted into Gryffindor? Have you considered that avenue? How did he get in anyways?” Alex replies with a shrug and a flourish finishing a sentence and scanning it over quickly before he starts a new sheet.

John frowns considering it for a long moment before he asks, “Didn’t Skeeter publish an article in our first-year about the interesting placements that year? Namely you and I. I heard the possibility that a few first years had it written down somewhere.”

“She did, but Black was in Azkaban and I don’t expect they receive many newspapers if any,” John frowns and Alex rolls his eyes and continues, “I’m playing Devil’s Advocate here, but it is strange that Black would break into the Gryffindor common room. There are a few possibilities though, nostalgia or something left behind during his schooling here.”

“Have you heard?” Hercules asks as he settles at the table with Laf, both of them pulling out their charms work with a mutual glance of misery. Alex and John nod.

Laf frowns and in a dramatic tone adds, “It was horrible, he broke into our dorms, and I wake up to see a man with a knife hovering over me.”

“Hold-up, you saw Black?” John demands with wide eyes.

Laf nods, Hercules pale on his other side, as Laf continues, “Oui, I do not know why Black chose my bed, he saw that I was awake and fled.”

“I suppose that eliminates nostalgia and reclamation of something left behind,” Alex states with a frown and adds, “He had a knife, he isn’t looking for something, but someone. The question is who. If he was searching for me, he should have checked every bed.”

“What if he didn’t have time?”

John states with a shrug and when Alex stares at him in surprise he grins.

Alex thinks over the problem for a moment before Hercules interjects, “It’s a possibility, we won’t be able to know until we know more about what happened.”

“The question is, if he wasn’t searching for Alex, then who was he searching for?” Laf adds slightly disgruntled over the prospect of his almost stabbing. They don’t have an answer or one that they can even research, after all, why would Black target another student? They lapse into a comfortable silence that reminds Alex of working with the other aides-de-camp during the war.

“Alex,” John begins softly sharing a glance with both Hercules and Laf before he continues, “We heard about your Boggart.”

“From who?”

“Blaise,” John replies with a frown and he must catch some of the anger starting to brew in Alexander as he reaches across the table and grasps his hand and continues, “He was worried and knew that we might be able to help. Are you okay?”

Okay? No, probably not. He woke up clutching at his chest for a wound that wasn’t there thankful for the silence charms he had cast early in the semester, he can’t stop hearing the woman screaming and the sound of the bullet firing. It feels as if the past has come calling this year, chasing after his heels with the horrors of both lives.

“I’m fine, I didn’t expect it is all,” Alex replies with an airy wave of his hand he doesn’t feel, he can see the others don’t quite believe it either, in a desperate bid to change the topic he adds, “Professor Lupin is Benjamin Franklin and apparently Black is John Jay.”

Shocked silence meets his reply and Alex stares at his friends for a long moment before he returns his attention to his essay. Laf is the first to react, he plants his head in his hands and says, “This is beyond weird.”

“What does it mean that Black is Jay?”

John asks with a frown rubbing a hand over his face before returning to whatever plant he is sketching for herbology. Alex frowns, of the four of them, he is the one who knew Jay best and can’t help but reply, “I don’t think Jay would have betrayed the Potters, not to serve some Dark Lord. I do think Jay would reject centuries of tradition and be sorted into Gryffindor.”

“If Black is innocent…”

Hercules trails off with a frown not saying what they’re all thinking. Alex stares at his essay not seeing it for a long moment, because if Black is innocent then the person who betrayed the Potters is walking free, has been free for the past twelve years while an innocent man has languished in the worst kind of prison imaginable.

“The Potters used the Fidelius charm, right?” Hercules asks suddenly a frown furrowing his expression. Alex nods and Hercules glances around the table for a moment with realisation pressed onto his features as he states, “Someone has to cast the spell and someone different has to be the secret keeper, you can’t have the secret keeper also be the spell caster. Which means there was someone else was there when Black was chosen as the secret keeper.”

“It could have been Pettigrew,” John states with a scowl but Alex is frozen because if it wasn’t Pettigrew then someone knew Black was innocent and did nothing. Suddenly, it’s as if Alex can feel invisible marionette strings wrapped around his hands and neck, forcing him to dance to the puppeteer’s will, he cannot see the chessboard but someone is playing games with peoples’ lives.

“Who would know?” Laf asks with a frown glancing at Alex he pauses and asks, “Are you alright Alexander?”

“Black, Pettigrew, maybe Dumbledore. I-I’m fine it’s just a lot,” Alex admits with a sigh taking his glasses off and dragging his hand over his face, he peaks through his fingers and catches concerned glances.

“If you need to talk, we’re here Alexander,” John states bumping his shoulder against Alex’s, Hercules nods reaching out and patting Alex on the shoulder, Laf even manages to lunge across the table and ruffle his hair.

“I know, thanks, guys.”

“Speaking of where are Slytherins one and two?” Laf asks surveying the library, it’s true that usually, Alex isn’t without at least one Slytherin at his side; it’s safer that way.

Alex shrugs and replies, “Pansy and Daphne are preparing for Hogsmeade I think and Blaise doesn’t leave his bed until after twelve on weekends, crap I have Quidditch practise in half an hour.”

Alex curses casting a quick-drying spell and shoving his essay into his bag, Laf snorts and Hercules rolls his eyes as he asks, “Are you coming to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“Maybe? Snape wants to speak to me and I have a feeling it will be about Hogsmeade,” Alex replies as he shoves the last of his papers into his bag and rises to his feet, Laf and Hercules share a look that Alex can’t quite decipher with a sigh he adds, “I’ll see you all later.”

“Stay safe Alex, don’t go after Black," Laf calls out with a teasing grin, Alex shakes his head and crosses his fingers in a promise before with a final wave he darts out of the library and towards the Quidditch pitch. Flint will quite literally kill him if he is late and Alex values his life too much for that.

  
Alex pauses outside Snape’s office and nods to the portraits on the walls as he waits, leaning against the cool stone wall behind him. A moment later, the door to Snape’s office slides open and he freezes when he hears Lupin’s voice, “Thank you, Snape, really, I know we were horrible-“

“Just take it and get out Lupin, you’re not the one I wish to hear an apology from,” Snape’s voice snaps cold and short with temper and Alex instinctually flattens himself against the wall and casts a quick disillusionment charm.

Alex hears Lupin (it is still weird that Lupin is Benjamin) sigh and then the man steps out of Snape’s office carefully holding a smoking goblet in his hands (where has he read about that?). Lupin glances around the corridor, then pauses for a moment his head tilted as if scenting the air. Alex holds his breath until Lupin shakes his head and brushes past Alex.

“Potter," Snape drawls stepping out of his office to stare at where Alex is disillusioned.

He drops the charm with an unrepentant shrug and says, “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Come inside Mr. Potter,” Snape says after a moment beckoning Alex inside his office. The room is small with a desk in the centre of the room and a few chairs in front of it, collected on the walls is a various assortment of books and crystalized potion ingredients.

“You submitted a form for Hogsmeade signed by your aunt correct?” Snape begins and when Alex nods Snape mutters, “I’m surprised Petunia was willing to sign it-“

“It involved a slight bit of blackmail sir, that and the promise that I would be out of the Dursley residence before August,” Alex interrupts and silently adjusts his view of both the Professor in front of him and his mother, they were familiar with each other, likely friends at one point.

Snape glances towards the ceiling for a moment before he sighs and returns his attention to Alex and with a grim expression states, “While the Headmaster understands that Hogsmeade is a special occasion, there are Dementors stationed at Hogwarts and near Hogsmeade and they appeared to target you on the train so, he would like for you to remain at Hogwarts.”

Alex sits in silence for a long moment processing the statement, then he asks, “I’m sorry sir, but what? Have any of the other students’ permission been revoked? And is not Hogsmeade a fully magical town and therefore boasts capable witches and wizards?”

“As far as I am aware Mr. Potter no other students have been forbidden from attending Hogwarts, you are also correct that Hogsmeade is a magical community with trained witches and wizards, however, the Headmaster was insistent.”

“I see,” Alex states and for the first time, he thinks he is beginning to see who holds the power, the marionette strings. For a moment, Alex lets his thoughts wander back to the potion Lupin had left Snape’s office with and that is when he recalls the potions textbook from the Longbottom library and does a quick calculation from what he recalls of astronomy.

“That was wolfsbane that you gave to Professor Lupin wasn’t it sir?” Alex asks, taking a moment to distract himself.

Snape raises a brow and tilts his head studying Alex before he nods slowly and replies, “Yes, I will be covering your Defence class next week.”

Lupin, Benjamin, is a werewolf. Alex processes that for a moment, what he has read about werewolves (the unsaid bias, the laws meant to strip away their rights so they are similar to the lepers of the Bible, the anti-sentient magical beings’ laws). He will have to speak to the others about it, and to Lupin himself.

“I’ve always thought it, strange sir,” Alex begins and glances at Snape before he continues, “It’s obvious that the Wolfsbane potion could be improved, it was created not for Werewolves but for the prestige of it, I can think of a few simple improvements, but if someone scrapped it and started over they could probably create something better.”

“And why are you mentioning this to me, Mr. Potter,” Snape drawls unamused.

“Well I imagine that the patent would garner some money, but it would also help secure the loyalty of Werewolf packs, a useful tool if there’s ever another war. Someone will do it eventually I suppose,” Alex replies with a shrug.

“An interesting prospect Mr. Potter, is that all?” Snap asks seemingly unaffected but Alex can tell he’s at least made the man curious which is all he can ask for.

“Professor, are you supervising the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?”

“No, Professor McGonagall and Professor Vector have that honour, I will be supervising the next weekend,” Snape replies with a hint of annoyance and when Alex glances into the man’s eyes he nods once in acknowledgement of Alexander’s unspoken question.

“Dismissed Potter.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“No Hogsmeade, Hermione?” Alex asks settling onto the stairs beside her. Fall is settling with vicious spirit onto the Scottish Highlands but with a few warming charms the cool air is tolerable enough and the bursts of reds, orange, and yellows dappling the trees counter somewhat against the cold.

“No, I have too much work to do,” Hermione replies with a huff as they watch the students stream out of Hogwarts in the direction of the path towards Hogsmeade, Alex waves at Blaise and Daphne, and settles on the stone.

“Is your course load too heavy?”

“No,” Hermione bites back with a frown before she pauses with a sigh staring at her sheet, “You were right that I should drop Divination, Trelawney is a fraud, and Muggle Studies is a waste of time!”

“Then drop them,” Alex states and when Hermione opens her mouth to protest he continues, “Look at it this way, you aren’t learning anything in either subject but how wizards view muggles, and how divination can be practised if one has the skill, both of which you can learn from a book. If you drop the classes you have more time to work on our Runes research projects and can study extracurriculars on your own such as occlumency.”

“I’m not a quitter.” Hermione protests frowning heavily and staring at her Divination homework.

Alex snatches the sheet from her hand glancing over the words as he replies, “I’m not saying you are. But this isn’t quitting, or at least not quitting like you’re thinking of it. You’re not giving up because it’s difficult, you’re doing what’s best for your education and your mental health, look if you’re so torn up over it, at least drop Divination, Ron tells me you don’t have a divinatory bone in your body.”

A look of outrage passes over her face at the last part before she slumps and nods, she snatches back her sheet reading over the daily predictions and says, “He predicted Black breaking in, so many of them look like nonsense and then a few weeks later they happen.”

“That’s how it often is, prophecies are usually rather self-fulfilling,” Alex replies pulling out his own homework, a paper on Bowtruckles; for the most part, Hagrid is happy as long as Alex writes with enthusiasm and includes as much information as he can.

“Did you have Snape for Defence?” Hermione asks with a dark frown, Alex has gathered that she doesn’t approve of Snape’s bias, but in a school where Slytherins are always suspect (and doesn’t he know the feeling personally), he can’t argue against it.

Instead, he just nods and asks, “Have you figured it out?”

“About Professor Lupin?” Hermione says quietly, her expression serious, Alex nods and she frowns and casts a quick privacy charm before she says, “He’s a werewolf.”

“I saw Snape give him the Wolfsbane potion,” Alex explains and when Hermione levels him with a suspicious glance he continues, “I’m not going to go screaming it through the hallways, I thought it would be good if Pansy spreads a few rumours, and someone stages a public campaign focusing on the rights of sentient magical beings, of course, I expect the Prophet will have a few essays in the next month.”

Hermione stares at him for a long moment before she states, “He could lose his job.”

“Secrets never remain secret,” Alex replies bitterly and they lapse into silence for a moment before he adds as an afterthought, “Though in a sense, Lupin is already cursed so the Defence curse might not apply to him.”

“I wish, he’s the best Defence teacher we’ve had yet,” Hermione replies with a huff and Alex nods, Lupin is a good teacher, always has been, he connects with his students and provides information on an age-appropriate level without talking down to them.

“I just don’t get it,” Hermione states suddenly staring at the lake with a fierce scowl, her bushy hair crackling about her head, Alex raises a brow and she continues, “The Ministry is so intent on capturing Black even though the papers are already speculating on his supposed guilt.”

“It’s about power and appearance, if Black is innocent then the Ministry has made a mistake, then Fudge has made a mistake and it could lower his chances for re-election. If they manage to capture Black quickly, they save face and instead could earn good press.”

“That’s just wrong though! They’re using people as pawns.”

“That’s politics Hermione. Politicians act as if they care but for the most part, they’re seeking to improve their own standing, their own wealth," Alex replies with a shrug, he’d met plenty of politicians who were all too happy to agree for the right price, even his deal with Jefferson was at heart about their pride, their reputations.

Hermione frowns crossing her arms over her chest and states, “That isn’t right, a government should serve its people.”

“It should, however, governments also need to function on a certain level beyond the populace. A government should serve its populace but sometimes to do that it has to act beyond what the populace wants. Not that our government is necessarily doing that.”

“I disagree, the government shouldn’t hold power the way it does, as it stands now the common people, half-bloods, muggleborns, and sentient magical beings have no voice in the creation of rules and laws,” Hermione responds a flush rising on her cheeks, Alex glances at the blue sky above for a moment.

“I agree with you, but look at governments all around the world, democracies are created and yet, in the end, the rich get richer and the poor poorer,” Alex replies with a frown, maybe it had been different at the beginning for America. But if Alex truly thought that he would be deluding himself, the people who had created America had owned slaves, they had refused to grant emancipation or women’s rights; he was one of them. Alex could have done more.

“I don’t want it to be that way,” Hermione admits with a sigh glancing at her hands and then at Alex.

“Good then change it.”

“You’re insufferable, you know that Harry? It isn’t that easy, I’m one person," Hermione responds dejectedly, sighing and glancing across the courtyard.

Alex frowns and retorts, “So? One person can make a difference, and you think you’re the only one who thinks the way you do?”

She startles at that for a moment before she pauses and shakes her head, Alex nods and with a sigh begins to pack away his homework as the wind begins to whip through the courtyard attempting to tear at his papers, he adds, “Come on, we can argue about morals in the great hall.”

Hermione considers it for a moment before she tucks away her Divination homework and replies, “Fine, but don’t forget we both have a Quidditch game tomorrow, I can’t afford to get detention from Professor McGonagall.”

“Oh, so you finally tried out?” Alex asks as they enter Hogwarts, Hermione huffs and nods but doesn’t say anything else on the subject. Alex shakes his head as they enter the great hall and asks, “So, what is your opinion on life imprisonment or the death sentence?”

The morning of the Quidditch game does not dawn in stunning shades of blue with puffy clouds. Instead, it dawns grey as slate with clouds that threaten to pour any moment and winds that would scare any sane person; wizards are not sane.

The changeroom is quiet as Alex layers his robes with warming charm after warming charm, using a few wards to anchor them to hopefully last the whole game. Flint observes them with a grim expression but doesn’t say anything simply nods once before they trope onto the field.

The grass squelches beneath Alex’s shoes and the rain has already begun to drizzle as the wind whips at their uniforms and tears at whatever exposed skin it can find. The ‘Claws look equally unhappy with the arrangement and Alex can see Hermione studying the sky with wary eyes.

Madame Hooch runs through her usual speech and the two Captains shake hands before with a blow of her whistle, barely audible above the winds, Alex kicks into the air. Immediately, he casts a wandless sticking charm as the winds threaten to topple him from the broom, the winds force him to the side until he rights himself eyes scanning the field as he kicks higher into the air.

Cho Chang is the Ravenclaw seeker and Alex remembers how fast she is and that she has a keen eye. The rain begins to pour in earnest clouding their vision and Alex grimaces and searches for the faintest hint of gold glad they’re not against the ‘Puffs.

A gust of wind attempts to knock Alex from his broom and he tightens his grasp his hands slick with rain as he guides the broom carefully around the arena, below him he can see the blurs of his teammates and the ‘claws like toy figurines.

The snitch flutters in front of his face and Alex curses and reaches out, the snitch pauses almost tauntingly and then zips away. Cursing in a manner that Eliza would chide him for, Alex forces the broom forward attempting to cut through the winds which push violently against him.

With a sharp jerk, Alex spirals towards the ground chasing after the snitch, in the distance he can see Cho Chang change course but he is too focused on staying on his broom to pay any attention to the other seeker. The snitch flies like a spark above the damp grass and Alex urges his broom forward hovering a scant few feet above the ground as he chases the snitch. A guest of wind attempts to blow him off course and gritting his teeth Alex corrects his path and twists upwards as the snitch soars into the air.

He needs to catch it quickly to end the game as soon as possible but it feels as if he is stuck in molasses battling against the winds while the snitch skips on ahead. The wind tears at his hands and rain is whipped constantly into his face, blurring his vision as he rockets towards the sky blindly following the snitch.

Something cold wraps around his chest.

Alex freezes and searches through the rain, the sky appears to darken around him. The cold spreads through his veins, numbing him, Alex hears a woman screaming, the sound of a gunshot, he swears he can feel the pain of a bullet biting through his chest.

Dementors swarm in and out of sight and Alex’s grasp on the broom goes slack. Darkness hovers at the edge of his vision. Alex let’s go of the broom. Everything goes dark.

Alex is getting really tired of returning to conscious, or particularly the aftermath of losing conscious. The first thing he notices is that his toes are cold; awareness of the rest of body appears soon after that and the results are overwhelmingly _cold_ it’s the kind of cold that makes him think of death.

He opens his eyes slowly, blinking until he’s used to the light and glances around the med bay until everything solidifies. Someone shifts to the left of him and Alex tilts his head peering into Blaise’s eyes. His friend has an arm wrapped around Pansy, Daphne sitting on the other side of Blaise, both speaking in soft whispers.

“Harry, you’re awake,” a voice says to the right and Alex glances in that direction where Suzan, Laf, Herc, and John are clustered on a few of the chairs all suddenly staring at him with wide concerned eyes. Alex blinks slowly still in the middle of processing everything.

“Here, eat this,” Blaise states passing Alex a piece of chocolate, he nibbles on it glancing at his friends as the cold grasping his senses begins to slowly fade away. He recalls the Quidditch match, the rain, the Dementors.

“What happened?”

“The Dementors decided to pay a visit during the Quidditch game, they swarmed you Harry and then you fell off your broom. Dumbledore saved you, he was furious at the Dementors forbade them from entering Hogwarts grounds or something,” Laf states with a frown trying to interject some humour into the situation even as he passes Alex another piece of chocolate.

Alex doesn’t protest and takes the second piece thinking over the information even as he asks, “Is everyone else okay?”

They all trade a series of looks but Suzan is the first to reply, “Hermione and everyone else is fine, Ravenclaw won the game but…”

Suzan trails off and Hercules with an apologetic smile adds, “The winds blew the broom into the Whopping Willow and well it didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry Nev, I can repay you for it,” Alex replies after a moment (it had been on his list to get another broom but Herc had insisted he could keep using it and by then Alex had become familiar with the broom), surprise sweeps across Herc’s face at his words.

“It’s fine Harry, it’s just a broom, I’m just thankful you’re okay.”

“Are you okay Harry?” Pansy asks gently reaching out to touch his arm.

Alex frowns glancing down at his chest, a part of him almost expects to see blood staining his shirt, feel the pain of a bullet that _isn’t real_. Alex bites his lip and shrugs as he replies, “I’m not a fan of the Dementors targeting me and I keep hearing the woman screaming but it’s fine.”

“That doesn’t sound like it’s fine,” Daphne states with a roll of her eyes studying him for a long moment, can she see how exhausted he is? How much it hurts to keep relieving his death, his greatest mistake.

“It will hopefully be over soon, in the meantime I’ll try to figure out a solution,” Alex states and doesn’t mention how he’s planning on pestering Lupin into teaching him the Patronus charm. It’s the only solution he can see.

Everyone seems dubious about his answer but they’re kind enough not to press, instead they press yet another piece of chocolate on Alexander. He takes it without complaint and observes his friends quietly.

“So, Pansy are you the one spreading the rumours about Professor Lupin?” John asks suddenly and Alex stiffens and shares a glance with Pansy and nods once, everyone notices it.

Pansy pulls out her wand and casts a quick privacy charm before she replies, “They’re not rumours, he’s been absent from classes and if any of you look at your astronomy charts you’ll see it’ll line up. Snape who obviously hates him gave a lesson practically telling us, and Harry saw him take the potion, it’s not a rumour.”

“You mean he’s really a…?” Herc states with wide eyes and glances at Alex who nods once, Laf and John look equally surprised, it’s hard enough to contemplate reincarnation and magic, adding werewolves into the mix doesn’t help.

“This could destroy him if it got out, why are you spreading rumours about it?” Suzan demands with a frown staring lost at both Pansy and Alex.

Alex frowns and glances at Pansy before he replies, “It’ll come out eventually no matter what, this way we expose the idea slowly, it’s a rumour that most people don’t have the evidence for. In the meantime, certain people will be pushing against werewolf discrimination and including information such as the fact that werewolves are instinctually protective of children under their care, or that they are far more sensitive to dark magic, are natural occulemns, and might be able to keep the position because they’re already cursed.”

“That’s particularly conniving of you Harry,” Laf says with a grin and Alex smiles and shrugs, knows that if he can change the student populace and the general populace’s opinion of werewolves just enough that Lupin will be seen as brave, or a test-run, or any positive way people will spin it because he’s the first good Defence teacher they’ve had.

“What do you need us to do?” John asks studying Alex with narrow eyes.

Alex trades a glance with Pansy, who replies, “Leave the rumours to me, they need to go to the right people first. But write to your parents, most of you have families that have a public or powerful voice. Draco, mention it as a theory to your father but also talk about how excellent of a teacher Lupin is, lay it on thick and play to his concerns for your safety. Neville, your grandmother could be a powerful advocate, pull something similar. Daphne, Weasley, and Blaise be insistent on Lupin’s skill as a teacher, the benefits to your education, mention it casually, Suzan, your aunt’s position means she could help push for Lupin to hold his position if necessary, so feel free to do the same.”

“They can’t fire Lupin for being a werewolf. If the public doesn’t call for his removal upon it reaching the public, he’ll hold the position,” Alex adds and glances at each of his friends who nod in understanding; Alex wants to believe it will work.

Madame Pomphrey bustles out of her office, her eyes scan the med bay before she notices Alex and quickly makes her way towards his bed and states, “Mr. Potter I see you’re awake. I’m sorry but I need all of you to leave now, Mr. Potter will be free by morning and I’m sure you all have work due for classes tomorrow.”

They all flash him apologetic glances, Alex just waves as they file out of the med bay. John casts him a lingering searching glance before he too is gone. Madame Pomphrey smiles as she casts a diagnostic charm and states, “It’s nice when you have a familiar face to wake up to.”

Alex nods in agreement and glances at the doors when they open once more admitting both Lupin and Snape, who look unhappy to be walking in together. Madame Pomphrey rolls her eyes and tuts as she says, “You appear alright Mr. Potter, but I’ll ask that you stay overnight just so I can monitor your condition.”

He wants to argue, a part of him hates staying in medical places after he died in one but he shushes that part of him and nods in acceptance. Madame Pomphrey pauses to speak to the two teachers and then with a last glance at Alex she bustles into her office.

“Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?” Lupin asks with warm concern and pulls out a chocolate bar which Alex waves away. He has a feeling he’ll be sick of chocolate by the end of the year.

Alex smiles faintly and replies, “I’m okay Professors, though I wish the Dementors weren’t quite so attracted to me in particular.”

“You’ve heard that the Headmaster has banned them on school grounds?” Snape asks and when Alex glances at him he can see the faintest hint of concern.

Alex nods and Snape studies him for a long moment before he glances at Lupin and states, “Get some rest Mr. Potter, I expect to see you in class on Monday.”

“Yes sir,” Alex replies with a grin and Snape rolls his eyes with a sigh and turns, his robes flaring out behind him as he departs. Lupin and Alex sit in silence for a moment before Alex asks softly, “Could you teach me the Patronus Charm?”

“It’s a difficult charm Alexander, adult wizards have trouble learning it,” Lupin replies with a frown studying Alex with narrowed eyes.

“The Dementors are going to keep coming after me, if not this year than in the future, it could save my life. At least let me try, I can’t be helpless,” Alex replies staring into Lupin’s eyes, he isn’t the same kid who went running into a war seeking glory, he isn’t just a kid who was abused and introduced to magic either.

“Alright,” Lupin agrees with a sigh slouching back in the uncomfortable chair, he studies Alex for a long moment before he states, “Come to my office after the break.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Alex settles beside Ginny at the Gryffindor table with a huff, watching as the students who are going to Hogsmeade trail out of the Great Hall. Ginny watches with envious eyes and Alex can sympathize, still, he says, “It’s pretty cold today, I think there’s even snow on the ground, and you have to walk.”

“I still wish I could go,” Ginny sighs picking at her toast she adds, “I always feel as if I’m left behind, while my brothers can go off and do what they like, play Quidditch, become curse breakers, or dragon fanatics. I can’t, I’m just supposed to learn how to cook and all the household cleaning spells.”

“Sometimes our parents just want what’s best for us, even when it can be overwhelming, I had a friend who always felt she was in the shadow of her sisters, maybe this sounds pointless or preachy, but you know eventually she figured out that the only person she needed to live up to was herself,” Alex replies with a shrug thinking of Peggy and her letters, of holding her hand as she breathed her last. He wipes at his eyes and tries to distract himself by picking at a piece of fruit.

“I know I need to be patient, it’s just frustrating, I don’t feel like a kid, not with what I’m remembering but I know that physically I still am one,” Ginny states with a frown, stabbing a sausage with a particularly vicious expression.

“I know what it’s like, people talk down to you, they underestimate you, they don’t take you seriously,” Alex replies with a frown thinking of the countless adults who thought they could manipulate him into doing what they want just because he’s a child.

“Yes! It’s so irritating, I just want people to take me seriously,” Ginny sighs her shoulders slumping as she pushes her sausage sadly around the plate. Alex doesn’t reach over to touch Ginny, aware that she might be uncomfortable with it, instead he steals her piece of sausage which earns a laugh.

“You’re plenty smart Ginny, I know you could have been Slytherin if you wanted, use that head of yours and prove that you’re not ‘just a girl’ which is an absolutely ridiculous notion, by the way, carve your own path.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Ginny states studying her plate with a small smile before she continues, “I’ve been remembering more of my past life, a lot of small things, but I guess a whole lifetime must contain a lot of small things, it was in the past I can tell that much, but not too long ago, I think it was in America.”

“That’s great, has Ron talked about his past life much?”

“He said he was from France originally but that he came to America and met many people during the American Revolutionary war then went back to France, he wouldn’t tell me anything else,” Ginny admits with a frustrated huff.

“It’s probably for the best, sometimes key words or similar events can trigger the rest of the memories all at once, trust me it’s not a pleasant thing to experience,” Alex replies with a shrug and an apologetic smile as an afterthought he adds, “Ron lived a tough life, he probably didn’t want to burden you with too many details.”

“Will you tell me a bit about your past life Harry?”

“Only if you promise not to talk about it to anyone but Laf,” Alex states seriously, Ginny studies him for a long moment before she nods, Alex flicks his wand and continues, “I was an immigrant to America right before the Revolution started, I fought in it against the British, I know it’s a bit ironic isn’t it? After the war, I had a position in the government and a family.”

He purposefully doesn’t speak about how he died; doesn’t think he can speak about it calmly even after time. Ginny stares at him with wide eyes before she smiles and says, “Sounds like it was an interesting life.”

“It was, little things and big things both,” Alex says with a grin and Ginny huffs a laugh before she casts a glance at her bag and states, “I promised I’d help Luna with her search of Wrackspurts, I better go.”

“Have fun, tell her I say hi,” Alex states with a smile and watches as Ginny grabs her bags and rises to her feet.

“It was nice talking to you Harry, thanks,” Ginny says and departs darting out of the Great Hall. Alex watches for a moment before with a sigh he rises to his feet, he might as well finish his transfiguration essay and work on his Runes project.

“If it isn’t our favourite teenie weenie Slytherin,” One of the twins, Alex thinks it is Fred, says as he rounds the corner, they are leaning casually against the wall, almost lying in wait and Alex rolls his eyes with a grin.

“I’m not that short you’re all just freakishly tall.”

“Ah, the snake has fangs,” George, the other twin says dramatically and then in sync they both lean forward to study Alex and George continues, “We saw you-“

“Talking to Ginny in the Great Hall-“

“And we head some of it before you cast that nasty privacy charm-“

“a lovely piece of work, by the way, we appreciate it,” Fred finishes with a grin the two beaming side by side at him as Fred continues, “We also have happened to notice that you’re not allowed to go to Hogsmeade even though Ron mentions you have a-“

“Signed permission form, and that-“

“Like ourselves, you are quite the explorer, we have decided to-“

“Gift you our most treasured possession-“

“Which has aided us greatly, with the idea that you might also owe us a-“

“Slytherin favour,” George finishes and they both bow, excitement shining on their features as Fred tugs out of his sleeves a rolled-up piece of parchment and George adds, “Do we have a deal?”

“One Slytherin favour,” Alex agrees his curiosity getting the better of him, he also knows that the twins won’t take advantage of that favour; at least not in the wrong way. The twins beam at each other glancing down the corridor before Fred unrolls the piece of paper, it is blank and Alex casts them a confused glance.

George pulls out his wand and taps the page proudly proclaiming, “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.”

Before Alex’s eyes ink bleeds onto the paper, _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder’s Map._

Alex glances up at George and Fred, George winks and opens the paper revealing a detailed map of Hogwarts and, “Is that?”

“Yep, Dumbledore pacing in his office it shows-“

“Everyone, everywhere-“

“Every minute, every day,” Fred finished with a grin and then points at a passage on the map and says, “We’d recommend this one, goes to Honeyduke’s cellar and Harry when you’re done-“

“Just tap the map and say-“

“Mischief managed, now we’d best be off-“

“Filch is on the prowl, got it from his office in first-year,” George finishes and passes the map, which is once more blank, into Alex’s hands.

Alex grins and replies, “Thanks, one favour.”

Hogsmeade is _magical_ , he knows how that sounds, but as Alex stumbles out of Honeydukes and the outrageous amount of candy in shiny plastic wrapping and absurd colours he can’t help but be in awe of the magical settlement. Hogwarts students bustle through the snowy streets laughing with each other and talking, the roofs are thatched with snow and wreaths hang on every door, it feels as if another world.

Alex is of a mind to search for his friends when he spots, across the street by what he is certain is the Three Broomsticks Inn, the Minister, Fudge, and McGonagall speaking to a woman. He draws closer curious and hears the woman say, “Dementors in Hogsmeade after Sirius Black. Why?”

“Harry Potter,” Fudge states and then immediately has the expression of someone who has said something out loud they should not have; the Minister generally strikes Alex as incompetent. Alex tugs the invisibility cloak over his head as the adults enter the pub, he slips quietly behind them and follows them up the stairs to a private room.

McGonagall settles onto the couch with a sigh as the Minister stands in front of the fire and the woman stands her arms crossed over her chest. For a moment, there is silence before the Minister says, “Black is vicious, Peter Pettigrew attempted to warn the Potters but he was too late, a few days later he had a run-in with Black, all that was left was the tip of his finger.”

“Pettigrew?” The woman asks.

McGonagall sighs her expression mournful and replies, “Little lump of a boy he was always following James and Black around, never let them out of his sight.”

“Yes, I remember him,” The woman states and Alex stills as the Minister walks forward standing almost in front of Alex and pours himself a glass from the cordial. The man pauses and studies the room before he shakes it off and returns to the fireplace.

“That’s not the worst of it though,” McGonagall beings her voice choked, she glances at her hands and whispers, “Black was and still is Harry Potter’s Godfather.”

What? That can’t be right. Because. If it is true then it changes everything.

Alex sucks in a quiet breath but it seems the adults are no longer talking about Black’s apparent relation to Alex but the Dementors and the possibility that they might be recalled. Quietly, Alex slips out of the room and into the crowded streets tugging the cloak off. He feels like he’s overheating like he can’t catch his breath, his chest wrapped tightly with molten steel. The snow is a slight relief as Alex stumbles forward blindly in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

“Alex? What are you doing here? Are you okay?” Daphne asks looping her arm through his and directing him casually out of the crowded streets and towards a small clearing overlooking what Alex is certain is the Shrieking Shack. He shakes his head and tries to focus on his breathing, but he can’t quite catch it.

“Hey breathe with me okay, one, in, two, out,” Daphne’s voice grounds him and Alex focuses on it until the band around his chest loosens and he can breathe again. He glances up into Daphne’s cool grey eyes and then buries his head in the curve of her neck, her arms instinctively tighten around him and Alex sinks into the embrace for a moment before he pulls back.

“Sorry,” Alex mumbles rubbing at his eyes and focusing on calming his breathing. Daphne frowns raising a brow even as she continues to gently hold onto his hands, Alex frowns and says, “I just learned some shocking information, we should probably tell the others, it’s about Black.”

“Blaise was planning to drag Draco and Ron here, with the intent of making fun of them I suspect, and I was supposed to meet Pansy at the robes shop I doubt it will be long before she finds us,” Daphne states with a small smile and Alex nods and steps away observing the Shrieking Shack, it is a decrepit building with holes and a dilapidated roof, there is something _eerie_ to the building, a phantom sense.

Something makes a noise behind them and they both turn to see Justin Flinch-Fletchley and another student who Alex doesn’t know. Fletchley pauses upon seeing Alex, his expression twists, a grimace or something pained.

“Fletchley,” Alex greets softly, fingers tightening around his wand as he waits. After the Chamber, Justin backed off, he relegated to pretending Alex didn’t exist which was plenty fine with him.

“Potter, Greengrass,” Fletchley begins, then he sighs biting his lip and glancing at the ground he continues, “I never apologised for last year Potter, someone made it apparent that I should have. I’m sorry for accusing you when your friends were also being hurt.”

“Thanks,” Alex replies gently and watches Fletchley’s head snaps up in surprise as if he hadn’t even expected that much; Alex is too old to hold childish grudges. Still, he wonders who told Fletchley he should apologise. After a moment, Fletchley nods and turns his friend following him back the way they had come.

“Well that was interesting,” Daphne comments after a moment and Alex nods unsure what to say.

“Was that Fletchley? Oh, Harry, you’re here,” Laf states as he appears followed by Blaise and John, who looks unhappy at the prospect until he sees Alex upon which he smiles. Alex waves with a smile.

“The twins offered a bit of help,” Alex says in lieu of explanation and watches realisation dawn on Laf’s features. Blaise rolls his eyes and bumps his shoulder gently against Alex’s, he bumps back and glances at Daphne who is frowning.

“Did you see any of the others? Harry has something he needs to tell us,” Daphne states glancing at Alex with a wary expression. The others glance at him but Alex ignores it biting at his lip and glancing at the snow.

“Yeah, Pansy is dragging Suzan along who is I think dragging Terry so he doesn’t feel unincluded," John says with a shrug.

Blaise snorts and rolls his eyes as he adds, “Hufflepuffs.”

Sure, enough a moment later, Pansy appears chatting with Suzan about something, Terry trudges behind them with a fond smile. They come to a halt and stare at Alex for a long moment before Pansy states, “Fancy seeing you here Harry.”

“He apparently has something important to tell us,” Blaise says with a wave of his hand, but his eyes are studying Alex with concern. Alex frowns glancing away from his friends and at the Shrieking Shack for a moment.

“The Minister was in Hogsmeade with McGonagall. They went into the Three Broomsticks and I followed them. Apparently, Black is my Godfather,” Alex states, saying the words makes them real, makes what could have been real. If Sirius is innocent, he could have raised Alex, he never would have had to deal with the abuse, the neglect. There’s no use contemplating what could have been. Instead, he contemplates who would have benefitted from Sirius’ incarceration if he was innocent, namely Alex’s magical guardian.

A chorus of shocked exclamations breaks the tense silence as his friends try to speak over each other, Alex waits patiently trying not to think too in-depth about any of it because if he does, he’ll do something reckless. Eventually, the voices trickle to silence and Suzan asks gently, “Are you okay with this Alex?”

He laughs, the sound sharp and with a shake of his head replies, “No, if Black is guilty that means my own Godfather sold my parents out to the Dark Lord. If he’s innocent then an innocent man has been in prison for twelve years, someone I could have lived with, who could have raised me. It’s a bit of a lose, lose situation.”

“We can’t do anything about it right now,” Blaise states with a frown crossing his arms over his chest.

“At the least, they’ve rescinded the kill-on-sight order, the Dementors should be recalled within the next month or so. My Aunt has been the pushing the Minister but he’s particularly resistant to the idea,” Suzan adds with a shake of her head.

“I almost wish we could just speak to Black, if he’s innocent then it means Pettigrew must have died for a reason, there’s so much we don’t know,” Alex states with a sigh and they all freeze at the sound of something shifting. Alex eyes search the forest and catch a hint of something black and furred, perhaps a squirrel?

Pansy casts a revealing spell but no one appears and they all as one relax. Terry scratches his head and says, “We’re at an impasse we can’t do anything until someone acts.”

“That’s not an invitation Harry, you promised not to go after Black,” Laf adds with a frown knowing how Alex thinks. He nods fingers crossed and glances at his friends.

“I promised. Come on, we might as well enjoy Hogsmeade while I’m here, we can deal with this after the break,” Alex states and they all mumble agreement stamping their feet and rubbing warmth into their fingers.

“Are you staying at the castle this year, Harry?” Terry asks as they plod up the path towards the village.

Alex nods and explains, “Yeah, Neville offered but I’m fine with staying at Hogwarts.”

“I’m staying as well, have to find Scabbers the blasted rat has gone missing again, I swear Hermione’s cat has eaten him,” Laf states with a huff earning a few snickers. The others talk about their holiday plans and Alex just breathes listening to the flow of conversation.

The winter break is, for the most part, a quiet affair, well it’s quiet except for when Alex and Hermione inevitably get into a debate of some kind (Laf glances between the two of them with a raised brow and murmurs that they weren’t this bad last year, he’s probably lying). But for the most part, it is quiet, Alex works on his runes project, and researches what little he can find of Dumbledore’s history.

Christmas morning dawns with clear blue skies and snow-covered grounds. Pansy, who stayed for unspecified reasons, meets him in the common room with a smile as they settle into a few chairs near the fire with their presents.

From Pansy, he receives a notebook with near-endless pages which upon command will show specific notes, he hugs her and she freezes for a moment surprised before she hugs him back with a warm grin and thanks him for the notes, which can be enchanted to find whoever they’re meant for anywhere in the school (an idea similar to the map which he has been studying late at night). John gifts him a collection of portraits, Eliza and Philip’s among them, the kind meant to fit in a locket, with a matching piece to contain them all; he has to pause for a moment staring at them and missing them so much it hurts. From Laf there is one of the infamous Weasley sweaters which is warm to the touch, the kind of warmth that immediately fills his chest.

Suzan’s gift is a box of tiny chocolates (so that he’s always prepared) and a few books her Aunt recommended on magical law. From Daphne, there are a few sets of robes along with a proper winter cloak (because she noticed him shivering, she notices everything). Blaise gifts Alex with a tapestry of multiple family lines linking all the way back the Peverells (Alex does not hide his love for history). Terry and Hermione both gift him a warded book that has multiple purposes, emergency communication, and storage included.

Hercules’ gift is a flat square box and when Alex opens it, he has to pause and just stare at the fabric, it’s the same shade of blue, the buttons are slightly different than he recalls, but the epaulettes and the collar is the same. Alex trails his fingers gently over his old uniform and can feel Hercules’ magic saturating the fabric.

“It’s beautiful Harry,” Pansy states in awe peering over his shoulder at the uniform, Alex nods and she continues, “What is it for?”

“A memento of the past, it was our uniform during the war,” Alex states carefully pulling out the coat, he huffs a laugh recalling the various ends of his uniform, the patches, the cuts, the thin padding in the winter that was too much in the heat of summer.

Pansy doesn’t say anything and leaves him alone for a moment as Alex remembers, there’s a note at the bottom of the box where Hercules confides that he’s made one for John and Laf as well as himself. Alex grins and carefully places his uniform back in the box.

“There’s another gift for you here Alex,” Pansy states with a frown and points at a long rectangular box wrapped in dark green wrapping paper. Alex goes through his repertoire of spells but there’s apparently nothing dark or with mal-intent in the box, sharing a glance with Pansy he carefully opens the gift.

Inside, is a Nimbus 2000, the broom seems to glint in the common room and Alex’s fingers itch to touch it but he refrains. Pansy gasps leaning closer to stare at the broom before she shares an awed glance with Alex.

“Who could have?” Pansy begins, wonder in her voice.

Alex shakes his head and replies, “I have no idea,” with a sigh he states, “We should probably take it to Snape so he can check that it’s not cursed, I wouldn’t put it above someone.”

They both stare at the broom a moment longer before Pansy nods with a forlorn sigh and says, “It’s for the best if it’s not cursed then all the better.”

Snape takes the broom with a raised brow and a series of pointed questions before he promises to investigate the matter, in fewer words of course. They spend the rest of the day curled in the common room, Alex working on his recent essay as Pansy shares interesting bits of gossip.

That night Alex sleeps with the uniform draped over the edge of his bed, it’s the first time in a long time he doesn’t have a nightmare.

Lupin opens the door to his office with a weary but warm smile. There are dark bags under his eyes and he looks almost gaunt as Alex follows him inside resisting the urge to glance once more at the interesting objects in the office and asks, “Are you, alright sir?”

“I’m fine Alexander, just tired,” Lupin responds pouring a cup of tea with his wand, Alex settles in a chair for a moment and thinks about how to approach the sensitive subject.

“Sir, have you heard the rumours?” Alex begins taking the offered cup of tea and blowing on it until it’s a desirable temperature, Lupin shakes his head and Alex continues, “They’re about you sir, most people don’t give them any credit yet, but Snape was particularly insistent on his lesson on Werewolves which I believe sparked the rumours in the first place.”

Lupin pales and his hands shake around the teacup for a long moment before he inhales and his spine straightens as he asks, “And what do you believe Alex?”

“That it’s true. But that doesn’t matter to me or Lafayette, or John, or Hercules,” Alex replies casually, he watches Lupin’s reaction carefully, notes the man’s wide eyes, the way he studies Alex for a long moment.

“Your father didn’t care either when he found out, Sirius always thought it was cool after Lily showed him those Muggle movies, I think Peter was terrified of me for a month,” Lupin admits with a frown, at that moment he looks young, as young as his parents would be if they were still alive.

“What am I supposed to do?” Lupin murmurs to himself resting his head in his hands.

“It’ll be okay sir, there should be a few pieces in the Prophet in the next few days and some of my friends with powerful guardians are writing to said guardians in the hopes that if it is revealed, the public won’t be able to do anything.”

“Malfoy always gets what he wants, though I suppose that’s not a bad thing in this case,” Lupin replies and pauses studying Alex for a long moment before he adds, “I should have guessed, Publius?”

Alex nods with a sheepish smile and glances at his hands for a moment.

"I'm very impressed Alex, I can't say if the essays have changed public opinion, but they are always insightful reads," Lupin responds with a warm smile clapping Alex on the shoulder before he pauses.

"Thanks," Alex says quietly. 

After a moment, Lupin claps his hands together and rolls his shoulders as he states, “I suppose we should begin. As I said before the Patronus spell is a very difficult spell. Remember, adult wizards have difficultly learning it, the spell requires a lot of power and it also requires a happy memory. It can also be incredibly useful beyond defence against Dementors, most ‘dark’ non-sentient creatures will shy away from a Patronus, and they can be used to send messages to another wizard. Now this is the wand motion,” Lupin demonstrates and Alex copies the motion, Lupin nods and continues, “Good the incantation is Expecto Patronum. Now try to think of a positive memory Alex and when you are ready, attempt the spell.”

Alex closes his eyes digging for a memory, he sorts through the ones in this life but dismisses most of them, instead, he thinks of his first life, of Yorktown, his wedding, the birth of his son, he thinks of cradling Philip in his arms, America yet unshaped and states, “Expecto Patronum!”

A white luminescent mist bursts from his wand, it attempts to solidify for a moment before the spell dissipates. Alex inhales sharply feeling the draw on his magic, and glances at Lupin who nods with a smile and states, “That was very good Alex, most adults can’t even summon anything. It will take time before you are able to summon a proper Patronus. If I may ask, what memory did you choose?”

“When Philip was born,” Alex admits with a small smile, one that is almost bitter as he recalls holding his son in his arms as he breathed his last. Remus nods and frowns likely thinking of the same and suggests, “Why not try a different memory? You may find one is more powerful than the other. If you’d like we can also use a construct, a piece of magic usually attached to a manikin that can imitate things, in this case, a Dementor.”

“I’d like to try again sir,” Alex states and closes his eyes thinking once more of a happy memory, he dismisses Philip’s birth this time and instead thinks of his marriage to Eliza, how beautiful she was in her gown, his friends laughing and teasing him, her sisters dancing with him, the General’s fond congratulations.

“Expecto Patronum!”

The white mist bursts from his wand and solidifies into the shape of a small bird, it glows ethereally, each feather seeming to shine with a light lit from within. The bird lets out a piercing caw as it circles around the room before perching on Alex’s wand, he stares into the bird’s intelligent eyes and grins.

“A crow,” Lupin states in surprise studying Alex’s Patronus with narrow eyes before he glances to Alex and states, “A very interesting Patronus, Alexander.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alex replies and ends the spell, the crow disappears in a pale mist. Alex exhales softly and when Lupin offers a piece of chocolate, he takes it with a nod of thanks and asks quietly, “Did you know Black was my Godfather?”

Lupin freezes for a moment perched on the desk he stares at Alex for a long moment before with a sigh he nods and replies, “Yes, I knew. We all trusted Sirius, he and James were inseparable, especially after Sirius was kicked out, the Potters took him in. Your Godmother is actually Alice Longbottom, Neville’s mother, and your mother was Neville’s Godmother, Alice and Lily were very close friends. It was such a shock. When I first heard it, I couldn’t believe it was true.”

“Where were you at the time, sir?” Alex questions gently, Lupin’s eyes are distant caught in the past.

Lupin stirs slightly and with a heavy frown replies, “I was with a Werewolf pack trying to sway them against joining with Voldemort. I spent most of the war spying on the packs, which ones were loyal to Voldemort and the ones that just didn’t care. I didn’t hear about it until a week afterwards.”

“So, you weren’t there when the Secret Keeper was chosen?” Alex asks carefully storing what Lupin has imparted away to be contemplated at a later date. Lupin shakes his head with a frown and Alex continues, “Do you really think Black would have betrayed the Potters?”

“No, never in all the years I knew him did I think he would ever have done that. But people can change, the war changes people Alexander you know that as well as I do. I heard rumours that Sirius had been using ‘dark’ spells, the kind the Death Eaters would use. Dumbledore even admitted his own concerns that he would snap one day, that he was falling too far into his family’s clutch. I don’t know Alexander, I always thought… but if he was never given a trial, never given the chance to speak for himself I can’t say what I believe anymore.”

How interesting that Dumbledore would be the one to speak about Black falling to the dark side. How interesting that Dumbledore had given Lupin the teaching position, had probably permitted Lupin to attend Hogwarts (the only Werewolf or magical being other than Hagrid, yet another loyal subject, Alex could find in the records since the early seventeen-hundreds).

“Sir, I was given a magical object by the twins, one that shows the names of everyone and their location in Hogwarts in real-time,” Alex begins and Lupin’s head snaps up eyes wide he opens his mouth but he lets Alex continue, “I was looking at it last night, and I saw the name Peter Pettigrew moving through the hallways.”

“That’s impossible, the map doesn’t lie,” Lupin says with wide eyes staring down at his hands before he glances up at Alex and continues, “I would know I helped create it. If Pettigrew’s name was on the map then he’s alive, ghosts have a different font, it was the normal font, right?”

Alex nods, silently he guesses that Lupin was probably Moony, which meant that Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail were his father, Black, and Pettigrew (though who was who he couldn’t ascertain). Alex tilts his head a thought occurring and asks, “How could he have survived? I heard the Minister, all that was left was a finger.”

“Yes, I’ve heard the story,” Lupin states with a frown before his expression twists and he murmurs, “It’s possible. Your father, Sirius, and Peter all became Animagi to help me during my transformations. Your father was a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat. If Peter transformed, he would have been able to escape. This doesn’t mean Sirius isn’t guilty though.”

“Why would he hide though? Black went to Azkaban, he was given an Order of Merlin, his mother is still alive, he would have been a hero,” Alex states with a frown, he’s confused, there’s too much information missing like a puzzle without any corner pieces, still he adds, “Do you think Black knows Pettigrew is here and that’s why he’s here?”

“It’s likely, after all, he didn’t break into the Slytherin common room but the Gryffindor one,” Lupin states and Alex has a bit of a eureka moment as he stares at Lupin with wide eyes.

“You said Pettigrew’s Animagus form is a rat?” Lupin nods and Alex pulls out his wand, “Expecto Patronum,” his Patronus perches on his arm and he states, “Find Lafayette ask him how long his family has had Scabbers.”

The crow caws and with a flap of its wings glides through the castle walls. Lupin tilts his head confused and asks, “Alexander?”

“Lafayette has a pet rat, not even a magical one, his brother gave it to him, rats usually don’t live for more than a few years. It just so happens that in an issue of the Prophet from this summer there’s a picture of Lafayette’s family and he’s holding a rat one that’s been missing since before the break,” Alex states gaining traction as it all falls together in front of him, the pieces clicking together, the picture isn’t complete but he can see what it might be.

“How would Black have seen the Prophet? Azkaban doesn’t get mail often,” Lupin says after a long moment but Alex can see he isn’t dismissing the idea entirely.

“I don’t know, maybe Black escaped then saw it, maybe they got the news. The point is, Black is after Pettigrew,” Alex replies and at that moment his Patronus returns with a caw and settles on the desk with a hop, Alex is half certain it has acquired a pin of some kind in the meantime.

“Twelve years, this is very cool Alexander, teach me please,” Laf’s voice comes from the Patronus and Alex grins and tips his head in thanks dismissing the bird who vanishes in a whirl of mist. Lupin frowns studying the space where the Patronus had been.

“Alexander, I’m going to try to speak with Black, if you see Lafayette’s rat please try to capture it,” Lupin states and Alex rises to his feet with a nod.

He pauses at the edge of the door and states, “Suzan says the Dementors should be leaving Hogwarts within the next month or so and that they’re on a no-kill order.”

“Thank you, Alexander,” Lupin states and with a nod, Alex leaves the man’s office.

“Have you read the ridiculous article on Werewolves in the paper,” Nott sneers flinging the paper down onto the table with apparent disgust. Alex rolls his eyes even as Suzan, who has decided to join the Slytherin table with John, glances at Nott in surprise.

“Is it so hard to believe that they’re human most of the time? That they suffer immensely from how society views them?” Suzan demands, glaring at Nott.

The boy glances at her tie for a moment before he scoffs and states, “They’re a danger to society, they could infect us any day and we would be powerless to stop them!”

“Wow that was so factually incorrect I’m surprised you didn’t get caught up in your own crap,” Alex replies then continues, “First, Werewolves can only infect someone on the full-moon, even those who embrace their inner wolf cannot infect anyone except for the full moon if someone is scratched near the full moon the most that will happen will be a craving for raw meat and heightened instincts. Second, you are a wizard, if you truly think you’re powerless to stop them then you need to improve your own skills, most adult Wizards can handle a Werewolf if necessary, however, most choose to take Wolfsbane anyway. Third, they are no more of a danger to society then you or I am, we make them dangerous by ostracising them and making the cost of Wolfsbane unaffordable driving them to join Wolf packs that become resentful and hurt both muggles and magical beings.”

“I see Harry is destroying someone bright and early this morning,” Blaise drawls as he slides onto the bench across from Alex. Daphne finishes speaking to her sister and slides into the seat beside him. Alex nods and glances at Nott who is turning a bright red.

“Werewolves are monsters,” Nott grinds out glaring at Alex, who sighs and shakes his head.

“To classify a whole group of people as evil because of something they can’t change and have forced upon them is just ignorant Nott, in fact, my father supports the plight of the Werewolves and has advocated for the introduction of a bill to lower the cost of Wolfsbane and loosen job restrictions for Werewolves,” John states, the perfect image of a pureblood noble. Nott blanches and with a final glare, storms out of the great hall.

“Is your father actually doing that?” Daphne asks carefully slicing into her eggs.

John frowns and shakes his head as he replies, “No, but he’s agreed that if it gets out, on the possibility that I might actually receive a proper education for the rest of my schooling, he will ‘guide’ the Board of Governors to the right conclusion.”

“My mother seemed sympathetic to the cause,” Blaise adds with a shrug.

“The Greengrass family will support the production of low-cost Wolfsbane and if Professor Lupin’s status is revealed they’ll support his position at the school,” Daphne adds airily.

“Hopefully, it will be enough,” Alex states with a sigh picking at a piece of toast until with a roll of his eyes John snatches it and spreads preserves over it before passing it back. Alex takes it with a nod of thanks and continues, “I may have attempted to goad Professor Snape into creating a better version of the Wolfsbane potion. If he does so it could be another point in our favour. If not give me a few years and I’ll try it myself.”

“You’re insane,” Pansy states as she sits down, stealing a piece of fruit from Daphne’s plate with a grin. Alex nods in agreement which earns an eye roll even as Pansy adds, “Have you gotten your broom back? The next game is this weekend.”

“Yes, Snape gave it the all-clear,” Alex replies and he can see everyone light up even as John pouts.

“It’s too bad you’re against Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff, that would have been fun, a Nimbus against a Nimbus,” John adds with a sigh and Alex nods in agreement.

“I forgot to mention but I received a letter from my aunt this morning,” Suzan states glancing around the table before she continues, “My Aunt says that the Dementors should be gone within the next few weeks.”

“Thank Merlin,” John states and they all simultaneously glance at Alex who nods in agreement.

Alex glances around the table and states, “I have some information to tell you all, but we need to speak in private. I spoke with Professor Lupin yesterday and it turns out things are more complicated than we thought. If you see Laf’s rat please don’t hesitate to catch it.”

They all share a few glances before Blaise asks, “Where and when?”

“The library tomorrow morning. I need to go speak to Ron I’ll see you all in Herbology,” Alex replies and rises from the bench tucking his sheets into his bag, his friends’ wave and Alex nods and walks across the great hall to the Gryffindor table slipping in between Herc and Laf.

“Have you found Scabbers?”

“Hi Alex, good morning to you too,” Laf states with a grin, Alex glares and his friend sighs and shakes his head adding, “No I have searched everywhere, I am still convinced Crookshanks ate him but don’t let Hermione hear me say that. Why?”

“It’s important that we find him, I’ll explain it tomorrow morning in the library, can you pass the message to Hermione and Terry when you see them in charms?” Alex replies.

Both Hercules and Lafayette nod, Herc tilts his head and asks, “Was that a Patronus yesterday?”

“Yes, I convinced Franklin to teach me,” Alex admits with a smile.

“It was fantastic, you must teach us how,” Lafayette adds eyes practically shining.

Alex rolls his eyes and replies, “Maybe, I have to go to Herbology now, remember tomorrow morning in the library.”

They nod and Alex steals a strawberry from Hercules and bumps Laf’s shoulder before he exits the great hall falling into step with Blaise and Daphne who are arguing pleasantly about the proper pronunciation of Leviosa. He just needs to be patient; he hates waiting.

The Nimbus 2000 seems to vibrate in his hands as they march onto the Quidditch pitch, already the first blossoms of spring are on the trees and the frequent rain has turned the grass into a rich green beneath his feet. The Gryffindors jeer at the Slytherins and Alex can see the stands are clearly divided between the two teams. Professor Hooch surveys the two teams for a moment as Lee Jordan does a running, very biased, commentary on each player.

“Now I want a nice clean game,” She states as Flint and the Gryffindor Captain, Oliver Wood, shake hands. They mount their brooms and with a blow of the whistle, they soar into the air. Alex adjusts his grasp on the broom’s handle, careful not to direct it with too much strength, the broom is sensitive to the lightest touches.

Alex spots a glint of gold and tilts the broom towards the sky leaning forward as the wind whips at his skin, he can see the Gryffindor seeker, a sixth-year who Alex doesn’t know the name of, on his tail, but ignores it as the Nimbus soars after the snitch.

It dives suddenly towards the ground and Alex angles his broom and shoots towards the pitch levelling out at the last moment. Alex chances a glance at Flint who flashes him a thumbs-up (their signal that it’s okay for him to catch the snitch), Alex grins and refocuses his attention.

The snitch has darted across the field in the short time Alex’s attention was focused on Flint and the Gryffindor seeker is flying after it with grim determination. Alex leans forward and his broom shoots forward cutting through the sky. He quickly catches up to the Gryffindor seeker as the snitch begins to circle the Quidditch pitch darting close to the stands as they whip over the students’ heads.

Alex rounds the pitch and the snitch dances in front of him, he reaches out fingers just brushing the edge of it, before the snitch drops suddenly towards the ground. Cursing, Alex follows after the snitch and as it once more flies in front of him Alex reaches out and closes his fingers around the delicate wings.

A mixed cheer goes up from the stands as Alex slows to a halt glancing at the scoreboard where they outnumber the Gryffindor team by a fair few points. The others land and Alex catches Flint’s eyes, he nods once and Alex grins back and lets the team carry him back to the changerooms.

“Mr. Potter, stay after class I need to speak to you,” Lupin states as the other students begin to pack up their work, Alex glances at Daphne and Blaise and waves away their concern. Daphne levels him with a narrow look even as Blaise glances between Lupin and Alex for a moment before he follows Daphne out the door. They both know that Lupin has told him most of what he knows about Black, they just don’t quite know the reasons why (hard to explain is putting it lightly).

Alex tucks away his textbook, they’ve covered most of it and only have a few chapters left of the book itself. The last student filters out of the classroom leaving the two of them alone, Alex sighs and asks, “Sir?”

“I spoke to Sirius a few nights ago,” Lupin begins and Alex sits up in his seat leaning forward as the man continues, “He claims that he’s innocent, that Peter was actually the Secret Keeper. Sirius was going to be the one originally but they decided to go with Peter, after all, who would suspect cowardly Peter,” a bitter note tinges Lupin’s voice, “Sirius went after Peter after that night. Peter screamed about how Black had killed them, cut the tip of his finger off and fled into the sewers. At least that’s the story.”

“And you believe Black?”

Alex asks gently and Lupin is quiet for a long moment before he nods and replies, “I do. He’s going to turn himself in, to Amelia Bones personally so ‘no one can fuck me over’. He wanted to see you and talk to you Alex, I haven’t told him yet, but he wants to see his Godson.”

He glances away for a moment tucking his hands into his sleeves with a smile he can’t quite contain before he frowns, serious once more, and adds, “Then we need to find Pettigrew. Though if they use Veritaserum there won’t even be a trial.”

“I’ll keep an eye out,” Lupin states patting Alexander on the shoulder before he adds, “Now off you go, I know you have McGonagall and she hates tardiness.”

“I quit Divination,” Hermione states with a scowl, Alex glances up from the Marauder’s Map which he closes with a tap of his wand and tucks away glancing at Hermione, he’s in the outer courtyard near the Divination tower, waiting for Laf to finish his class so they can search for Scabbers. He presumes that’s why Hermione is here.

“Congratulations?”

Alex replies with a shrug, Hermione whips around with a fierce glare her hair practically crackling about her head as she bites out, “Thanks. That class was a complete waste of time, Trelawney is a fraud, she shouldn’t be working at the school!”

“She probably has some divinatory talent buried under all the ridiculous crystals and the like,” Alex replies carelessly.

Hermione’s eyes narrow and Alex can tell she’s itching for a fight, something to deal with her frustrations, Alex is fine with that.

Hermione huffs with a shake of her head and replies, “You wouldn’t get it. You’re always so calm and collected Harry, even when we had Lockhart for a teacher you just sat quietly during his classes!”

“I’m a Slytherin just because I appear calm doesn’t mean I am. I sat quietly because I wanted my disillusionment charm to work and for him not to pick on me because of my celebrity status which I never asked for,” Alex replies with a frown if he’s to be known it’ll be for his own accomplishments, not something that happened when he was a baby.

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy your status! Even though you’re in Slytherin the other teachers all gush over you, they constantly praise you.”

“They give me compliments because I’m a good student, not an insufferable-know-it-all who can’t keep their nose out of other people’s business. Who are you to talk about status when last year everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin because I could speak Parseltongue,” Alex snaps back rising to his feet to glare at Hermione, who flinches back as if she’s been struck before she squares her shoulder and juts her chin out.

“Well, maybe those rumours were deserved, Harry! You’re constantly lurking around the school, you never talk about your past, you’re always keeping secrets. And you think I’m an insufferable-know-it-all at least I don’t constantly force my opinions on other people,” Hermione replies glaring at him and Alex's hands twitch at his side.

“I’ve seen more than you could imagine Hermione, don’t start to even think you could understand why I don’t talk about my past. I don’t force my opinions on other people you’re confusing me with you, I’ll speak of my opinions and support them. If that convinces people, good.”

“You’re insufferable! I can’t believe you; you have no morals you’ll make friends with Death Eaters if it suits you and then the next day talk about how the economy functions beyond the populace,” Hermione replies stamping her foot as she crosses her arms over her chest her hair crackling about her head.

“You think I’m insufferable? I make friends with the children of Death Eaters because I know that we’re not our parents and that no one is inherently evil. Don’t lecture me about the economy, you barely understand it, stick to your books. Oh, one more thing don’t lecture me about morals when you see everything as black and white,” Alex replies his hands are clenched into fists and he feels like he’s on the Congress floor again arguing with Jefferson about anything under the sun.

“Don’t presume to know what I do and don’t know Hamilton. Maybe it’s not a bad thing that I think clearly instead of letting shades mute how I see the world.”

“People are complex Jefferson,” Alex replies and waits, staring at Hermione- Jefferson for a long moment. She opens her mouth to respond before she snaps it shut and it’s like when the air suddenly leaves the sails of a ship as she seems to collapse in on her self.

“Jefferson?” She states confused for a long moment before her head snaps up to stare _through_ Alex, she continues, “That-that was my name once wasn’t it? Why can’t I?” Jefferson clutches her head (he’s not really sure how pronouns work here) and stumbles back, she glances down at the dark skin of her hands and lets out a quiet, “Oh God,” before she sinks to her knees and throws up.

Alex sinks beside her clearing the mess with a snap of his wand he gently rubs his hand over Jefferson’s heaving back and murmurs, “It’s okay, just breathe, keep breathing, remember you’re at Hogwarts, you’re safe, you were born Hermione Granger, but you’re also Thomas Jefferson.”

“Fuck, there’s so much, how did you deal with it,” Jefferson groans catching her breath and leaning back slightly into Alex’s hands. He shakes his head with a frown and pulls out a bottle of water passing it carefully to her.

“I was younger, Harry wasn’t as defined yet. I know the others found a balance between their past and present, you can be both Hermione and Jefferson, you don’t have to choose,” Alex replies gently studying Jefferson with narrow eyes and trying not to think about how weird the whole thing is.

“I’d been having headaches this year and I just assumed. I don’t have to choose but how am I supposed to live with this?” she gestures at her self and continues, “I owned slaves. How am I supposed to live with myself? I wrote the Declaration of Independence, all men created equal and I owned slaves! And now I am a descendant of the same people I once enslaved. How is there supposed to be a balance in that?”

Jefferson replies and there are tears starting to pour down her cheeks as she gasps for breath, Alex sighs rubbing his hand carefully, repetitively over her spine as he states, “Hey keep focusing on your breathing. I can’t tell you how to find balance, you’ll have to do that for yourself. Your life wasn’t all bad, don’t focus just on the negative, you wrote the Declaration of Independence, you were the Third President of the United States, you bought a bunch of territory doubling the size of the States, you even abolished the slave trade and it’s not emancipation but it’s something. God, I can’t believe I’m building you up. Our lives aren’t the sum of our mistakes or our accomplishments, we are flawed human beings. Heaven knows I made my fair share of mistakes.

His hand drifts unconsciously to hover over his chest and Jefferson notices of course she does, her frown deepens and she states, “It was quiet without you around Hamilton,” she pauses studying her hands for a long moment before she huffs a broken laugh and says, “I suppose it’s a bit of karmic justice huh?”

“I like to think of it as a second chance,” Alex replies gently letting his hands fall into his lap as they sit side by side in the courtyard.

“This is so weird, magic and the Founding Fathers,” Jefferson says with a shake of her head before her eyes slide to Alex and she asks, “Are there others?”

“Draco is John Laurens, Neville Hercules Mulligan, Ron is Lafayette, apparently Professor Lupin is Benjamin Franklin and Black is John Jay. I’m certain there are others they just haven’t remembered yet.”

“Have you heard about Washington?” Jefferson asks even as Alex can see her processing the other names.

“Franklin says he might have met him but he wasn’t certain,” Alex admits with a frown, part of him desperately wants to see the man again.

“What am I even supposed to do now?” Jefferson asks glancing at their hands with a frown.

Alex shrugs glancing around the courtyard as a few students walk by and replies, “I can’t tell you what you want to do with your life, Jefferson. Do you still want to make a change?” she nods, “Then do it.”

“You make it sound easy,” Jefferson states with a scowl, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Nothing in life is,” Alex says softly 

They sit in silence for a moment before Alex spots a familiar redhead. Laf bounds up to them with the loping stride of a puppy and a worried glance which he casts in Jefferson’s direction before he states, “Trelawny just spouted a prophecy, a real one.”

“That’s impossible she’s a fraud,” Jefferson states with a roll of her eyes.

Lafayette shakes his head and replies, “No it was real, she went into a trance, but listen this is what she said, ‘It will happen. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master...’”

“Pettigrew,” Alex states pulling out the map with a frown as he glances over the school grounds.

“Crookshanks?” Jefferson asks as the cat saunters out of Hogwarts and towards them, the cat looks smug, like well, a cat that has eaten the canary.

Laf frowns and asks, “I don’t suppose Crookshanks ate Pettigrew? I think at this point I would prefer it.”

The cat comes to a halt in front of the three of them and then turns in the direction of the Whomping Willow, the cat turns glancing over his shoulder at the three of them as if telling them to follow. Jefferson rises to her feet and Alex follows as they stumble after the cat, he glances once more at the map.

Peter Pettigrew is apparently running towards the Whomping Willow, Alex curses aloud and informs the others aloud, as they stumble forward. Crookshanks crouches and then leaps forward suddenly, there is a squeak and they all grind to a halt staring at where Crookshanks has a familiar rat pinned down. Alex grins pulling out his wand he casts Petrificus Totalus and asks, “Is it Scabbers?”

Lafayette studies the rat for a moment, staring at the rat’s paws before he nods. Crookshanks stares at the rat a moment more before he carefully removes his paw. Laf reaches forward and picks up the immobilized rat, and glances with wide eyes at Alex.

“What do we do now?”

“Lupin’s office, he’ll be able to floo call Madame Bones,” Alex states as they turn and begin to hurry towards the castle. They can’t afford to lose Pettigrew, not when Sirius went into custody a day ago. They are halfway up the slope when Alex feels the first press of something _cold,_ he whirls around and sees a Dementor drifting towards them. Jefferson curses and Lafayette pales glancing at their barren surroundings with wide eyes.

Alex pulls out his wand and tries to a summon a happy memory but the pervasive cold is threatening to swallow him whole and he can hear a woman screaming. Someone shouts, “Hamilton!” and it’s enough to jerk his attention away from the memories and the cold.

“Expecto Patronum!”

The crow soars from his wand towards the Dementor with a loud caw. The Dementor flinches back and Alex turns and drags Jefferson and Lafayette towards the castle before the Dementor can follow. They receive a few strange glances as they hurry through the castle but Alex ignores them as they scale the stairs and Alex knocks on Lupin’s classroom door.

Lupin opens the door glances from the rat in Laf’s hands, to Alex, and then at his class full of students before he states aloud, “Something’s come up I’m afraid. You all have the rest of the period free but please remember your essay on defensive charms is due tomorrow.”

The students file out of the classroom and the three of them hurry inside. Lupin glances over the three of them before he leads them to his office and tosses a bit of floo powder into his fireplace stating, “Amelia Bones, Ministry of Magic.”

Lafayette glances at the rat in his hands with a pinched expression and Alex trades a glance with Jefferson as a voice speaks through the fireplace, “Hello?”

“Good afternoon Madame Bones, it’s Remus Lupin, I believe I have Peter Pettigrew with me,” Lupin states glancing over his shoulder at the three of them, there is something almost comical to the situation if it wasn’t quite so serious.

There is silence for a long moment before Madame Bones’ voice trickles through the fireplace, “Is it alright if I come through Professor Lupin?”

“Perfectly,” Lupin replies and steps back.

A moment later, the fires crackle flickering a bright green before with rush of sparks Madame Bones steps into the office, she is followed by a tall wizard with dark skin, a shaved head, and dark blue robes.

Madame Bones surveys the office with a raised brow until Lafayette steps forward and presents the rat. The other wizard steps forward wand raised and lowers the rat onto the ground and states, “Revelio.”

Before their eyes, the rat begins to shift into the form of a man with stringy hair, almost rat-like features (surely being a rat for twelve years had consequences?), and shabby clothing, curled on the floor, his pupils moving rapidly about the room. Lupin freezes and for a moment, Alex swears his eyes are pure gold before the man inhales and it is gone.

“Peter Pettigrew you are under arrest for suspected aid in the murder of Lily and James Potter,” Madame Bones states as the other wizard tugs Pettigrew upright with a narrow expression that is almost familiar. Madame Bones glances to Lupin, and the three of them, and states, “Thank you, hopefully, we will be able to expedite Mr. Black’s case now.”

Madame Bones nods once to Alex and then with a nod to the other wizard she steps back through the fireplace with another crackle of green fire, Alex watches as the other wizard drags Pettigrew through the flames and feels something ease in his chest as his shoulders slump.

“That was excellent work all of you,” Lupin praises with a warm smile though Alex can tell his thoughts are still on Pettigrew.

“It is nice to see you again Benjamin, it’s been a while,” Jefferson states casually in the silence of the room and Alex can see some of her old bravado shining through. Both Lafayette and Lupin freeze for a moment before Jefferson grins and states, “We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal.”

“Thomas, it has been too long,” Lupin states with a warm smile and if there wasn’t such an age difference Alex suspects there would have been a hug involved. Lafayette has no such qualms and tucks Jefferson into a hug spinning her around with a laugh.

“Mon ami, it has been too long,” Laf states setting Jefferson down after a moment, Alex grins feeling something warm inside his chest as he accepts a cup of tea from Lupin and listens to them talk about things Alex never lived to see.

The great hall is quiet so early in the morning, there are a few students at each table but for the most part, Alex is alone at the Slytherin table. He basks in the sunlight and glances at the Prophet, whose front page proclaims _Sirius Black: Guilty or Innocent?_ with a picture not of Black screaming like a mad man, but instead waiting patiently in a cell with his head tilted back, something _exhausted_ to his posture.

Alex frowns glancing over the article, there is no mention of Pettigrew. But he supposes after his escape (the same night he was captured) Alex supposes there is a certain level of incompetence the Ministry allows the public to see.

“Good morning,” Ginny states as she slides onto the bench beside him stealing his piece of toast with a small smile. She seems to glow in the early morning sunshine and Alex stares for a moment at her hair which appears as if it has caught on fire.

“Morning, ready for your exams?” Alex asks, thinking of his own exams with no small amount of dread. Jefferson is presenting a calm front but she can’t quite hide the same nervous twitches of before and Alex can tell she’s internally combusting. 

“I think so, Professor Lupin hasn’t really said what it’s going to be yet, only that it's not really a written test,” Ginny admits with a sigh reaching out for a pastry which she tears into pieces and eats slowly.

“I’m sure it will be fine, Lupin wants his students to succeed,” Alex states spreading preserves over his toast with a small smile. Ginny nods and glances at him for a long moment that seems to stretch between them.

“There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about,” Ginny begins and when Alex nods she continues, “You said in your past life that you fought in the Revolution, that you went into politics. I remember the war, and America, I feel as if I’m so close, my name is on the tip of my tongue.”

Alex stares at Ginny for a long moment before he says softly, “My name was Alexander Hamilton.”

“And I was Peggy Schuyler,” Ginny replies the words slip out as if accidental, and she pauses and opens her mouth frozen. After a moment, Peggy grins, it is a radiant grin that falls quickly to something sad as she shakes her head and states, “I still don’t remember everything.”

“You will give it time,” Alex reassures her nodding to Lafayette when he enters the great hall and catches sight of his sister at the Slytherin table. Peggy sighs her head resting on her hand before she tilts her head studying Alex.

“Did we know each other?”

“We were incredibly good friends,” Alex states with a gentle smile and Peggy nods slinging her bag over her arm.

“I’ll take your word for it, Alexander, I’ll see you later,” Peggy states rising to her feet glancing over her shoulder at the Gryffindor table where her brothers are watching her, she rolls her eyes with a fond smile.

“Good luck on your exams Peggy,” Alex replies and she grins with a nod and walks across the hallway something confident to her stride. Alex gathers up his own bag and exits the great hall taking a less used path down to the dungeons. He pauses outside of Snape’s office and waits patiently.

“Potter,” Snape greets with what could be a glare as the door slides open, Alex nods in greeting and Snape with a muffled sigh, steps back letting Alex into his office. He settles into one of the seats in front of the man’s desk, eyes idly catching on a sheet with the potion ingredients for Wolfsbane crossed out and edited.

“Sirius Black’s trial is next week,” Alex begins glancing from the desk to stare into Snape’s dark eyes.

“I am aware Mr. Potter,” Snape drawls suggesting Alex get to the point.

“As his Godson I have a right to attend the trial, however, to do so I would need a teacher to accompany me.”

“Why not ask Lupin?” Snape questions his expression similar to stone in the amount of emotion he’s broadcasting.

Alex frowns and shakes his head replying, “Technically Lupin is a witness so he will be part of the proceedings. The only reason I’m not is I’m underage so my testimony has already been taken.”

Snape studies Alex for a long moment in silence before the man shakes his head and states, “I'll accompany you Mr. Potter.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alex replies already rising to his feet.

“Mr. Potter,” Snape begins and Alex pauses to glance at the man, “The Headmaster wanted me to tell you that your Hogsmeade rights have been restored. Dismissed.”

Alex nods and leaves the room reading into what the man hadn’t said. With a sigh he treks towards the library, he hasn’t been able to find much on Albus Dumbledore’s history but Alex suspects it is far from the paragon of light the man attempts to be.

The Ministry of Magic reeks of arrogance and bureaucracy as they floo into the main atrium, wizards and witches in dark robes flutter past with all the traffic of a bee’s nest. Alex silently follows Snape but cannot help but gawk at the statue in the centre of the atrium, one with wizards standing on the backs of subjugated creatures.

“That has to be one of the ugliest statues I’ve ever seen,” Alex states quietly almost wishing he could do something about it. Snape snorts glancing down at Alex for a moment before his eyes dart to the statue.

“It is an eyesore, not a particularly tasteful one either,” Snape says with a sneer as he leads Alex into an elevator, a few other wizards crowd inside and Snape pushes a button with an expression of displeasure that almost makes Alex feel sorry for dragging him to the Ministry.

The elevator stops on a few floors where the other wizards get off before finally it stops on the floor where trials are held; this one is to be in the largest courtroom, number one. Snape steps out of the elevator and Alex follows quietly behind observing the dark stone walls and the pervasive sense of something not necessarily wrong, but _off_. It is nothing like Congress or the Senate.

They pause outside the courtroom door where an Auror in dark blue robes pulls out his wand and casts a few security charms. The magic tingles strangely over Alex’s skin and he shivers before the Auror waves them inside the courtroom.

There are only a few spectators, the public will only hear about the results from the Prophet (the Minister’s intervention no doubt). Alex glances around the courtroom and spots Madame Malfoy, Snape obviously sees her as well, and when she nods in greeting Snape leads Alex towards her.

“Good afternoon, heir Potter, Severus,” Madam Malfoy states with a cordial smile, her eyes studying Alex are intense but not unkind.

“Madame Malfoy, a pleasure to see you again,” Alex replies with a small bow and watches her grin.

Snape shakes his head and states simply, “Narcissa, I presume Lucius is with the rest of the Wizengamot?”

Madam Malfoy nods her eyes observing the wizards which are crowding into one half of the room all dressed in dark red robes and truly stupid looking hats. Alex settles into his seat observing the rest of the room when Madame Malfoy states, “I’ve heard interesting rumours from Draco, what are your opinions on Professor Lupin, heir Potter?”

“He’s an excellent teacher Madam, he truly cares for his students, we completed the third-year curriculum and covered what we missed in second-year. And, if the rumours are true, it has never affected his teaching, and may even permit him to stay for more than a year,” Alex replies casually glancing into Madam Malfoy’s dark eyes for a moment before he glances at the floor, and then at the front of the courtroom where the Minister is seated speaking to Dumbledore.

“It would be nice if you all were able to receive a proper education,” Madam Malfoy replies serenely.

They all fall quiet as the Minister bangs a gavel against his desk and Amelia Bones steps forward and states, “Let the trial of Sirius Orion Black in the case of the murder of James and Lily Potter on October thirty-first 1981 begin, bring out the accused.”

The doors at the far end of the room open and two Aurors appear. Black walks between them, his hair has been cut to a respectable length and it appears he has been given a bath, he walks with his head held high. There is still something not quite sane to his eyes but far less than one would expect of a man who had spent twelve years in Azkaban.

“Sirius Orion Black, do you permit the use of Veritaserum in this trial?” Amelia Bones questions glaring at the Minister when he opens his mouth to protest.

Black coughs and in a rough voice states, “I do.”

Bones nods and a man steps forward, Snape snorts and murmurs, “Of course they choose that imbecile.”

The man administers one drop of Veritaserum and steps back with a bow. Black’s eyes go almost glassy and Amelia Bones begins, “What is your name?”

“Sirius Orion Black.”

“Where were you the night of October thirty-first 1981?”

Amelia Bones questions and the crowd ripples with whispers as Black replies, “I was at my flat watching a few horror movies Lily had recommended.”

“Were you the Potters’ Secret Keeper?”

“No,” Black replies and voices object filling the air in a sudden cacophony, Alex frowns, the whole court system is almost bizarre, rather than a jury and judge, the whole of the Wizengamot presides over the trial.

“Enough,” Amelia Bones states and her voice silences the crowd before she continues, “Now Lord Black if you weren’t the Secret Keeper, who was?”

“Peter Pettigrew, no one would have suspected Peter, I told James to choose Peter,” Black replies and his expression twists to something filled with guilt and loathing before it is gone again as the room erupts once more.

“What did you do once you found out about the Potters’ murder?” Amelia Bones questions.

The room quiets as Black coughs and replies, “James sent a Patronus before it all went down, I got there as soon as I could but I was too late. I knew instantly that Peter had betrayed them. I left my bike with Hagrid who was taking Harry to somewhere safe. Then I hunted Pettigrew. I cornered him in a muggle street and he started yelling about how I betrayed them. He cut his finger off and blew up the street before I could catch him.”

“Is it true Mr. Black that you are an unregistered Animagus?” Minister Fudge demands puffing up like a peacock.

Alex can see Madam Bones’ furious expression even as Black replies, “Yes, Peter is a rat, James was a stag.”

“And you realise there is a criminal charge-“

“Minister Fudge, Lord Black has paid his time many times over for being an unregistered Animagus. Administer the antidote please, we have all the information we need. The Wizengamot will confer,” Bones interrupts with a glare, the Minister pales and nods weakly (he’s as incompetent as John Adams). The man who had administered the potion steps forward and the glazed look clears from Black’s eyes as the Wizengamot speaks in hushed murmurs.

“What do you think will happen Madame Malfoy?” Alex questions leaning back in his seat, he can’t help but compare the trial to the ones he presided over in the past, it almost makes him nostalgic.

Madame Malfoy hums and states, “The verdict is clear, it’s what they will do about Lord Black that is unclear. The Minister seems particularly keen on attempting to cover up his mistakes.”

A few minutes later, Madame Bones steps forward and states, “We will now call forward a witness, as certain members of the Wizengamot desire more evidence. I call Remus Lupin to the stand.”

Lupin appears from the same doors Black had entered, Lupin glances at Black for a long moment before he steps forward. Madame Bones smiles, it is a grim smile and asks, “Professor Lupin, two weeks ago you came in contact with Peter Pettigrew correct?”

“Yes.”

“Can you please describe those events?”

Madame Bones asks, Lupin nods tucking his hands behind his back and replies, “Harry Potter brought to my attention that on his most recent runes project, one that was meant to track the location of those in the school (a white lie), he noticed the name, Peter Pettigrew. He also mentioned that Ron Weasley’s pet rat Scabbers had been missing for the past month. In a desire to let Mr. Potter know more about his parents I spoke about our Animagus transformations. Mr. Potter wondered if the rat Scabbers, which the Weasleys had owned for twelve years and had been featured on the front page of the Prophet during the summer, a week before Black’s escape, might be Pettigrew. Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Mrs. Granger retrieved Mr. Weasley’s pet rat where they brought it to my office. Madame Bones was summoned and the rat was revealed to be Peter Pettigrew.”

“Thank you, Professor Lupin, both I and Auror Shacklebolt can concur with Professor Lupin’s statement if the Wizengamot requires,” she states dryly and adds, “If necessary, Mr. Potter is also in the spectator’s area, though his testimony has already been submitted to the Wizengamot.”

The Wizengamot confers once more and Alex carefully observes the Minister’s features which are a blotchy red that grows darker by the second. Dumbledore on the other side of the man is calm in comparison, the only tell is the sour twist to his features, something like displeasure. Why? Alex can only guess.

“Sirius Orion Black, you are declared innocent. As you never received a trial and thus suffered twelve years in Azkaban the Ministry will compensate you for those years with 10 000 galleons per year spent in Azkaban,” Amelia Bones states and there is a hint of a smile to her lips before she continues, “If you would like to seek custody of your Godson it is required that you seek a Mind Healer first and must be declared mentally capable. Otherwise, you are a free man Lord Black. This trial is adjourned.”

The chains bounding Black’s hands disappear and a wide toothy grin stretches across the man’s face. The members of the Wizengamot stream out of the room and Alex rises carefully to his feet and glances at Snape who nods. Madame Malfoy smiles and says, “It would be pleasant to say hi to my cousin, would you like to join me, Severus? Heir Potter?”

“That would be lovely Madam Malfoy,” Alex replies, Snape scowls but doesn’t say anything as they exit the viewing area. The Auror guarding the trial floor sees Madam Malfoy and promptly steps aside. Inside the circular area, Alex feels almost small, and yet larger, as if stepping into the shoes of his past life.

“If it isn’t cousin ‘Cissa,” Black states with a grin his eyes flicker over Madame Malfoy and then land squarely on Alex with something desperate, he ignores Snape entirely. Madam Malfoy tilts her head in greeting.

“It’s good to see you out of prison Sirius,” Madame Malfoy replies and the words are genuine.

It seems to shock Black slightly for a moment before he nods with a half-smile and replies, “It’s good to be free,” he pauses and turns to Alex and states, “Hello Harry, it’s nice to meet you again, thank you.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Black,” Alex replies and distinctly notes Madame Malfoy stepping away to speak with Lupin, dragging Snape with her, he steps forward slightly and whispers, “It’s Alexander in private, Jay.”

Jay’s features light up and he looks like he might seize Alex in a hug before he reconsiders it and settles for a blinding smile. Alex grins back as Jay states, “No wonder Franklin was so smug about this. I can’t believe it,” Jay pauses studying Alex for a second before he continues, “The offer still stands, well if I’m cleared by the Mind Healers, I doubt this summer but maybe the next one. I’d be happy to be your guardian, kind of weird, but I suppose it would be better.”

“Anything would be better than the Dursleys. But I’d be happy if you were my guardian Jay,” Alex replies and steps back when Madame Malfoy appears with both Snape and Lupin.

“Mr. Potter it is time we return to Hogwarts,” Snape begins and Alex catches a flash of annoyance pass over Jay’s features.

“Goodbye Sirius, send me a letter when you can,” Alex states with a pleasant smile and nods a farewell to Madame Malfoy and lets Snape practically drag him out of the courtroom, it’s only fair after what he put the man through. A part of him doesn’t want to leave.

Everyone is speaking quietly about one thing or another as the train rattles over the tracks drawing ever closer to London. Alex tucks away his book, one on Animagus transformations (a gift from Sirius) and observes his friends. Jefferson is talking to Lafayette while John and Hercules argue about their exams. Suzan, Terry, and Pansy are discussing next year. Daphne and Blaise are having a conversation about him that Alex is pretending to ignore. Already, he can see a strange split between those who remember their past lives and those who don’t, it is something tangible, like a translucent wrap layering every conversation. All the same, everyone is excited about the summer and it doesn’t linger heavily.

Alex leans his head against John’s shoulder and thinks of the Dursleys, hopefully, the last summer with them, he can imagine Petunia’s happiness at the prospect. He can’t even begin to imagine what living with Jay might be like but he knows it would be infinitely better than the Dursleys and that’s enough. He’s willing to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It’s amazing what can happen when the adults actually trust and speak to Alex, namely Lupin. Are y’all surprised about who was revealed this chapter? Chapter four is going to be very exciting with quite a few reveals. Anyways, comments are always super appreciated, till next time!  
> Also, about Alex’s Patronus: Crow - The crow is a very well-known bird that some believe is an omen of dark magic. But if this is your Patronus, don’t fret! The crow is very resourceful, ambitious, and cunning. Once they set a goal, they always seem to get what they’re after. Crows are also fearless. Regardless of what sort of creature they find in the way of their goal, they will do anything they can to overpower it. They are also very smart and have been observed using tools to achieve their means. This is a Patronus anyone should be proud of having!


	4. The Goblet of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with the next chapter! A huge thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter, I really appreciate it. This chapter is going to be very interesting as a lot of the changes are going to be noticeable and a few people are going to remember. There’s also trans-people because JK can die, some of the characters will be revealed to have been trans it just hasn’t been discussed which will be explained in the chapter, but please know I had this in mind the whole time *cough* and am Actually writing it too. Also, some romance is going to be appearing, I don’t really have an end pairing in mind beyond Alex, Eliza, and John, maybe in a triad, so let me know what y’all think, no guarantees. I debated for a while on whether to have Alex compete or not and well, you’ll have to read to find out. Enjoy!

Alex watches, feeling strangely disconnected as an old man fills a kettle with water. He glances out the window, the darkness of night has settled over the lands casting everything in shades of grey from the grass to the silhouette of a large house in the distance. A house with a light on in one of its windows.

The old man settles the kettle on the stove and glances at the window with a frown and mutters about kids as he tugs a jacket over frail arms and wanders out into the darkness. Alex doesn’t move, doesn’t walk forward, but he follows the old man nonetheless.

The house up close is less of a house and more of a manor, old and decrepit with the paint peeling off the wood and with holes in the roof. The old man shakes his head and enters the house, familiar with it if his lack of hesitance is any indication. Alex watches as the man pauses in the landing glancing up the grand staircase before with a heavy sigh the man clambers up the stairs slowly, old bones reluctant.

There is a light seeping from underneath a door down the hallway. Alex narrows his eyes glancing at the walls with faded wallpaper, paintings which might once have been worth something but are covered with graffiti. He hears the quiet whisper of voices as the old man creeps closer, his feet aren’t silent on the creaky floorboards.

The old man peers inside the room from the crack in the door and Alex can see a large armchair situated in front of a crackling fire. Pettigrew is standing near the chair still looking quite as rat-like as ever.

“But my Lord will it work?” Pettigrew snivels tangling his hands together like a rat might.

“Our man is truly loyal I do not doubt he will succeed,” a voice slithers through the room raising the hair on the back of Alex’s neck, it is familiar, how could he forget it? _Voldemort_. Alex hears the sound of something sliding across the floor and glances down at a large snake, a python likely, making its way slowly towards the door.

“It seems we have a guest, take care of it, Pettigrew, Nagini is hungry,” Voldemort commands and there is a strength to his voice, not physical strength, but something perhaps of a different nature. Pettigrew turns pulling out his wand and before the old man can take a step back a wash of green light floods Alex’s vision.

He jerks awake gasping for breath, grasping at his chest for a bullet that isn’t there, feeling the last chill of the Killing curse flooding his sight. Heaving out a shaky breath, Alex glances out the window noting the first touches of sunlight piercing through the grey dawn.

It isn’t the first dream he’s had this summer, though the others have been less coherent, flashes of emotion, anger all-consuming anger, the snake, Nagini, and death; the flash of the Killing curse or the snake.

Sliding out of his bed in the Dursley’s spare bedroom (not _his_ room) he glances at the old broken furniture, at the rags that serve as his pyjamas and thinks _one more month_. One more month of the Dursleys, of the silence and barely concealed irritation, of Privet Drive.

Alex tugs a shirt over his head and glances out the window as the sun continues to break through the clouds. Liberty on her perch chirps happily and Alex reaches out to trail his fingers gently through her downy feathers. He should head down to make himself breakfast before the rest of the Dursley household rises but the dream lingers and he feels if not safe, at least at peace for the moment there in that room.

Turning, Alex silently exits the spare room and tiptoes down the stairs. His Aunt is already in the kitchen sipping at a mug of tea and staring out the window. Her expression sours slightly when she sees him as she rolls her eyes and asks, “Still planning to visit your Godfather?”

She has made her displeasure of Sirius Black more than known regardless of his innocence. Alex nods pushing a piece of bread carefully into the toaster as he replies, “Yes, hopefully, we can sort out next summer. Mrs. Longbottom told Neville that Dumbledore was throwing a bit of a fit over the possibility.”

His Aunt’s expression twists further if that is at all possible and she sighs, they are both looking forward to Alex changing residence. She sets her mug down and reaches into the fridge pulling out a carton of eggs, one of many though she has been trying to put the Dursley men on a diet, and says, “I wouldn’t be surprised, Lily complained that he was constantly vising them during the war.”

“Did you have much communication with her during the war?” Alex asks gently spreading peanut butter over his toast and then reaching to pour himself a glass of juice. His Aunt watches the motions for a long moment before she shakes his head.

“She liked to write letters, more for her own peace of mind I suspect. After our parents passed away,” his Aunt pauses and the emotion on her face is raw and genuine in a way the woman never is before she continues, “Well, it was safer not to communicate. The next thing I know you were on our doorstep with a letter from Dumbledore.”

Alex nods and quietly finishes his toast unwilling to tempt the somewhat peaceful silence. His Aunt is liable to swing between kind and venomous when it comes to her sister and though Alex has mostly been treated to the venomous side of her he appreciates the kindness when it appears. It doesn’t excuse the years of neglect and abuse but it makes his living situation slightly better.

Alex hears the sound of one of the Dursley males thundering down the stairs and quickly washes his plate before with a nod to his Aunt he slips out the backdoor and towards the library. In a few days, he’ll be able to see Sirius again and he’ll have the chance to actually talk to the man. In the meantime, Alex will wait for replies from his friends and try to catch up on the muggle schooling he misses during the school year.

St. Mungo’s isn’t quite what Alex expected, but then again, he wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting of a magical hospital. It definitely wasn’t something similar to the 1800s except with floating pens, a lack of medical instruments, and very few posters on the walls generally addressing the more magical maladies. Alex glances at Herc who is subdued idly glancing over the walls as if he’s been here a thousand times; for all Alex knows he has.

“Is there no muggle technology used here?” Alex asks as a Doctor bustles past, long white robes flaring out behind him.

Herc glances down at Alex for a moment before he shakes his head and replies, “Wizards generally don’t suffer from muggle illnesses.”

“I bet there are at least a few shared illnesses,” Alex protests glancing around the hospital before he adds, “For example radiation poisoning. It's evident that magic corrects some of the issues inbreeding presents at the cost of the magical health of the offspring. But radiation is immediate, I doubt that magic would be able to combat it in the same way it attempts to fix genes. It’s likely that a lot of unexplained medical issues could be fixed through medical technology. I suppose that most muggleborns and half-bloods interested in medicine probably study it in the muggle world though.”

“It’s possible Harry dear, I wouldn’t be surprised if an article appeared in the Prophet about that,” Mrs. Longbottom states with something like a smile hiding behind her stern expression. Alex blushes tilting his head to his chest and glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Herc with a raised brow. He shakes his head, his grandmother figured that out all on her own.

“Do you think anything could be done for curse damage using muggle technology?” Herc asks quietly his expression shuttered but Alex can see the way his eyes linger on the hallway. Alex frowns considering the question, his studies haven’t been particularly invested in medicine beyond dealing with certain mortal wounds.

“It’s possible there could be something, I would speak to a half-blood trained in medicine though. The only thing I could say is that someone who thinks outside of the box might have an approach that the Doctors are unwilling or unable to think of,” Alex replies as Mrs. Longbottom pauses in front of a closed blank door.

“Thank you, Harry. This is your Godfather’s room, we’ll be visiting with Alice and Frank then we’ll come and meet up with you,” Mrs. Longbottom states with a kind smile, Alex glances to Herc who nods lips pressed into a thin line. Alex reaches out tugging Hercules into a tight hug uncertain who it’s for before he pulls back with a watery smile.

Mrs. Longbottom is already halfway down the hallway and Herc with a roll of his eyes and a final press of his shoulder against Alex’s follows his grandmother down the hallway leaving Alex alone. He stares at the door for a long moment before with an inhale he pushes it open.

The room is spacious but rather empty, with a bed sitting alone in the middle of the room, a few windows peering out at the clear blue summer skies, and a dresser pushed up against one wall. Sirius is lying on the bed his eyes, which were closed, pop open and a crooked smile dances across the man’s face. Sirius looks better, his hair has been cut short but is still rather long in style, looking tousled in the rolled out of bed sort of manner, his cheeks aren’t quite as gaunt, and the emptiness of his eyes while still there isn’t quite as frightening.

“Alex come in, come in,” Sirius greets waving Alex inside with a voice that is still rough with disuse, Alex shuts the door behind him and steps closer as Sirius continues, “I’m hardly allowed any visitors, worries about my mental state and all. I love Remus I do, but one can only take so much of his nagging about physical therapy and camomile tea.”

Alex settles in one of the chairs, which is actually rather comfortable, with a small smile and asks, “How are you?”

“Dreadfully bored,” Sirius replies with a wink and then continues, “I can only read so many 'doctor-approved' texts, which by the way, mostly consist of children’s stories in the hope of not triggering anything. Which I appreciate the sentiment I do, but I regret to inform the world at large I did graduate Hogwarts and would like to be able to read about the last twelve years. And how are you, Alex?”

“Lupin won’t smuggle you any books?” Alex asks earning a pout from Sirius before he continues, “Life with Dursleys wasn’t as bad as it was a few years ago, they ignore me for the most part and we’re all perfectly happy with that.”

“A few years ago?” Sirius asks and his expression is blank, the kind of blankness John uses to hide what he really feels.

Alex frowns staring at his hands for a long moment before he shrugs and replies, “Let’s just say I’m probably the shortest in my year for a reason.”

Sirius makes a low sound that rumbles right up from his chest that Alex recognises as a growl before Sirius takes a few deep breaths and settles back against the bed as he admits, “Part of me says that it's my fault you were left with them. The other thinks that the Dursleys are where I should place my blame.”

“Or Dumbledore,” Alex says quietly.

Sirius’s eyes sharpen studying Alex for a long moment before he nods, “Or Dumbledore, I’ve already blamed him for a few others things in my life going wrong, what’s one more?” Sirius pauses before he exhales glancing into Alex’s eyes as he continues, “My family wasn’t the best either, psychopaths the lot of them. I actually ran away, what was it, fourth year? Fifth? My memory isn’t quite what it used to be. Your father and his parents took me in, they practically adopted me.”

Alex watches Sirius’ face soften from something old and bitter to a longing that aches deep inside Alex’s chest reminding him of what they’ve both lost. He grins leaning back in the chair and glancing out the window which looks down on an alley where wizards bustle to and fro.

“You were close to my father?” Alex asks gently.

“Like brothers,” Sirius admits and then his eyes go distant as he adds, “We were all close.”

Silence fills the space for a moment before Sirius shakes his head like a dog might and turns to study Alex as he asks, “Remus told me about the others, the Marquis, Jefferson, Mulligan, Laurens. Are you all close?”

“Yes, I trust them with my life, even Jefferson,” Alex replies earning a laugh out of Sirius.

“I wish Franklin and I had others. Though I suppose even our past lives didn’t stop suspicion and mistrust,” Sirius states quietly like the words sap the energy inside him. Alex reaches out carefully telegraphing his movements to rest his hand over Sirius’. He tenses for a moment before he slumps back into the bed with a heavy exhale.

“How about a more pleasant topic?” Sirius asks and Alex nods earning another crooked smile as Sirius continues, “It looks like I’ll be released from St. Mungo’s probably before December, there’s not much else for them to do besides a steady diet of nutrition potions, a sickening amount of chocolate, and exposure to a Patronus. Though you’ll have to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas break. Grimmauld Place is in need of quite a few renovations. It’s my family’s home and let’s leave it at the fact that they earned their reputation, there are House Elf heads mounted on the walls. When it’s done, you’re more than welcome Alex, regardless of Dumbledore’s intervention. The Black home has some of the strongest wards in the country, on the continent even.”

Sirius shakes his head and Alex stills and asks, “Are you serious?”

“Of course, that’s my name,” Sirius replies practically beaming and Alex rolls his eyes with a huff of laughter.

“Are you going to see a therapist? I know all you need is a bill of health to have me in your custody but it would probably help,” Alex replies with a shrug and resolutely doesn’t think about how he would probably benefit from speaking to one as well.

“Those muggle doctors with the long couches?” Sirius asks and when he sees Alex’s expression he continues, “Lily showed us a lot of muggle stuff, I even had a motorcycle at one point, though I don’t know where it ended up.”

“Therapists aren’t quite like they’re depicted on tv, at least not the good ones. You talk to them and they help you work through your issues, that’s putting it simply, but they can help you deal with traumatic experiences, recommend different coping mechanisms, and just give you a chance to talk about it. You could probably find a half-blood therapist too,” Alex replies knowing that the Wizarding world doesn’t have a good grasp on mental health issues, not that the muggle world is particularly understanding but at least they’ve studied it.

“I’ll consider it, but don’t mention it to Remus, he’ll nag me to go and then I’ll have to not go for rebellion’s sake,” Sirius replies with a hum sinking back into the pillows as a patch of clouds covers the sun, bathing the room in temporary shadow.

“That’s not all the good news though,” Sirius states as sunlight streams back into the room, Alex raises a brow and the man continues, “I’m allowed out now and then as long as I’m accompanied by someone trusted such as a Hogwarts Professor, sometimes even an Auror. Which means I’ve been able to organize some things with the Goblins, even started planning the renovations. But that’s beside the point,” Sirius trails off for a moment before he shakes his head and continues, “Remus told me you liked Quidditch and I’ve gotten us tickets to the World Cup, that is if you’d like to go? They’re excellent seats, the Minister himself delivered them with a photo-op and all but-“

“I’d love to,” Alex interrupts and Sirius beams back looking a second away from bouncing as Alex adds, “I never got to thank you for the broom.”

“You’re my Godson Alex, as weird as that is, I’m happy to spoil you, just wait,” Sirius promises in a vaguely threatening manner, his eyes are crinkled at the corners and he can’t seem to stop smiling. Alex doesn’t mind at all.

“Remus is going to accompany us; I hope you don’t mind?” Sirius asks tilting his head and when Alex nods he continues, “He’ll probably move in with us too, I’ll have to blackmail him and convince him it's not charity, just you know something partners do for each other if that’s okay?”

“Partners?” Alex asks with a teasing grin and Sirius rolls his eyes.

“Yes partners, and don’t you try teasing me, I’ve read the letter between you and Laurens, Alex,” Sirius states far too knowingly and Alex can’t help the blush that spreads across his face as he shakes his head.

“How long have you two been together?” Alex asks, watching the way Sirius’ face goes all sappy as he sighs like a teenager in love.

“Sometime during the war, the wizarding one, it was still all new then though,” Sirius replies and his eyes are distant, the grey almost washed out in the bright lights above.

“Isn’t it a bit weird? The age difference and all that?” Alex asks vaguely recalling that Franklin was at least thirty years their senior.

Sirius shakes his head glancing at the door for a moment before he replies, “You remembered when you were younger right Alex?” he nods and Sirius continues, “We both didn’t remember till our Sixth year, well I remembered at the beginning of Seventh. We already had personalities, experiences, and it was just us. Our past lives are important, but they don’t quite shape us the way yours does Alex. And that’s not a bad thing either way,” Sirius replies with a shrug studying Alex for a long moment.

There's a knock on the door and Mrs. Longbottom steps inside followed by Hercules. There are tear tracks drying on his cheeks and he flashes Alex a watery smile as Mrs. Longbottom says, “Lord Black it is good to see you looking well.”

“Thank you, Lady Longbottom, hopefully, I’ll be released in time for the December Wizengamot meeting I’ve heard quite a few things about a Werewolf bill that just sounds ridiculous especially with the rumours of an improved wolfsbane,” Sirius replies with a grin that lights up his eyes with mischief.

Mrs. Longbottom shakes her head with the hint of a smile and replies, “It will be a pleasure to see you in the Wizengamot Lord Black. In the meantime, I’m afraid we must abduct Mr. Potter, there is still school shopping to be done.”

“Of course,” Sirius states with a small sigh sinking back into his pillows in a way that makes him look incredibly small, as if he’s being swallowed by them as he adds, “I’ll see you on the fifteenth alright Alex? Remus will probably pick you up.”

“Sounds good Sirius, I’ll see you then,” Alex replies leaning over to wrap his arms briefly around his Godfather ignoring the way he stiffens for a second before he melts into the embrace. Alex pulls back with a small smile and follows Mrs. Longbottom out the door with a final wave.

He bumps his shoulder gently against Herc’s and follows him down the hallway thinking idly about what books he needs to pick up, and how he’s finally hit a bit of a growth spurt and will probably need new robes at that. He leans against Hercules and thinks with a smile of the rest of the summer.

The Portkey hums beneath Alex’s fingers and that is the only warning he gets before he feels a sharp tugging somewhere behind his navel, like a fish hook, tugging him forward until with a sudden _pop_ he sprawls out onto the grass with a groan. Sirius laughs at him even as Remus extends his hands with a knowing smile. Alex takes it and lets the man tug him to his feet with a final groan.

Sprawled out before them is a sea of tents, people bustling in each and every direction, calling out to each other, magic bursts into the air, humming around him almost tangible like the drone of summer heat. In the distance, Alex can see the stadium rising up, blurred by distance but shaped almost similarly to Hogwarts’.

“It’s quite the sight isn’t it?” Remus says surveying their surroundings with a smile as he loops his arm around Sirius’ waist grounding him until he’s not quite so inundated with everything. Alex nods scanning the crowd for a long moment.

“Do you think I might be able to find Lafayette? I know he’s here with his family,” Alex states glancing up at both Remus and Sirius before his gaze falls to the field once more, watching as the people move about like ants in a colony.

“Probably, they’re quite a distinctive bunch, and if not now later,” Sirius states ignoring Remus’ stare as he continues, “In any case, we have a tent somewhere down there so, let us brace the masses. Are you sure I can’t just go as a dog?”

The last part is directed at Remus who shakes his head and replies, “It was your idea to be seen in public, sane and healthy with your Godson Sirius.”

“It was but that doesn’t mean I have to like it, Remus,” Sirius replies leading them down the hill as Remus bends down to pocket the Portkey with a shake of his head. Sirius won’t admit it but Alex has noticed the man’s more Slytherin tendencies as much as he likes to hide them under the brash demeanour of a Gryffindor. Alex supposes it’s only natural to pick up on Slytherin traits when you’re surrounded by them as a child.

They enter the fray as wizards and witches scurry across the pitch, towards stalls selling merch that whizzes and bangs, past vendors with steaming pastries and piping hot meat skewered on sticks. There is a righteous clash all around Alex of green and red and for a moment he is uncomfortably reminded of his most recent nightmare before he shakes it off.

Sirius leads them confidently through the rows of tents or at least appears to lead them confidently, ignoring the harsh whispers that follow and the trailing eyes before they come to a stop in front of a small grey tent. Alex has learned not to trust appearance when it comes to the Wizarding world and yet is still pleasantly surprised when he pokes his head inside and is greeted by the sight of a wide room with a few couches, a fireplace, and a desk, there are even doors leading to a few other rooms.

“Impressive isn’t it?” Remus says as he follows Alex inside tugging Sirius after him, where the man promptly collapses onto one of the couches with a groan.

“I am not prepared for the Wizengamot, that was horrible,” Sirius groans into one of the pillows as dramatically as possible as Alex settles onto one of the other couches and casts a quick Tempus charm; about two hours until the match begins.

“You’ll be fine,” Remus reassures Sirius running a hand through his dark hair which earns him a short chuffing sound. Remus rolls his eyes and adds, “I mean it, you did fine, and more practice will only make you better.”

“Yes, but politicians and purebloods,” Sirius groans into the pillow before he sits up with a huff, half of his hair sticking up wildly around his head. Remus shakes his head smoothing it down with gentle repetitive motions.

“You’re more equipped to handle them than you think Sirius dear,” Remus states with a final tug of Sirius’ hair before he turns and makes his way to the desk at one end of the room and sets his travelling case down.

“What do you think of including the Patronus charm in the curriculum this year, Alex? Do you think your classmates can handle it?” Remus asks flipping through a few sheets, setting some aside before he glances at Alex.

He shrugs leaning against the couch for a moment before he replies, “Those who want to learn will, you’re an excellent teacher Remus.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Remus says with a warm grin before he returns to his sheets.

“What do you think of me attempting the Animagus process?” Alex asks carefully nonchalant, tipping his head back so he can just see Sirius exchange a glance with Remus, can watch the way the man pauses.

“Why would you want to do that?” Remus asks, not immediately turning Alex down which is a hopeful sign.

“It has a lot of uses no matter what I turn out to be,” Alex replies and unsaid, lingering on the air, is how it might be useful during the war that they can all feel brewing. Well hopefully it won’t be a war, but Alex knows well enough that Voldemort isn’t done yet, his dreams are a testament to that.

“I think it sounds like a great idea,” Sirius states with a grin and when Alex glances at the man he flashes Alex a pair of thumbs-up.

“Sirius,” Remus states with a sigh.

“Remus,” Sirius replies equally bemoaned before he continues, “Come on don’t be such a spoilsport, I know you like a bit of mischief now and then. If we could do it, why not Alex?”

“I suppose you have no intention of registering Alex?” Remus asks with a sigh shifting his papers restlessly and staring at Alex with a rather resigned air.

“Not till Voldemort’s gone,” Alex replies with a shrug and watches Sirius grit his teeth at the name.

Remus frowns studying Alex for a long moment before he sighs and says, “That’s fair. If you need any help Alex, we’ll both be there, though I may be of less help then Sirius. I mostly just supervised and made sure to cover when Sirius had a tail for two days.”

“Hey!” Sirius protests twisting around on the couch to glare childishly at Remus who only rolls his eyes and settles back at the desk.

“Is it alright if I go search for the Weasleys?” Alex asks rising to his feet and glancing from Sirius to Remus.

“Do you have your wand?” he nods and Remus continues, “And your ticket for the game?” he nods again, “Alright please be careful Alex and if you find them please send a Patronus so we know you’re okay.”

“I will. Have fun,” Alex replies and winks at Sirius before he ducks out of the tent and into the sunshine. He blinks for a moment letting his eyes readjust before he takes out his wand and casts the point-me charm. His wand spins for a moment before settling to the left, shrugging his shoulders Alex turns in that direction.

He passes a few stands selling merch, green scarfs and top-hats, another with red headbands and fancy cups. Alex shakes his head and keeps moving until he spots a familiar redhead sitting outside of a tent. He cancels the spell and sends his crow to Remus with a message that he’s found the Weasley family.

Lafayette is with a few of his brothers playing Exploding Snap and he glances up as Alex draws closer. A brilliant smile splashes across his face as he deserts the game to give Alex a tight hug. He sinks into the hug for a moment before he pulls back with a grin.

“If it isn’t our favourite teenie weenie Slytherin,” George says with a wide grin standing up on his tip-toes just to lord his height over Alex, Fred beside him does the same. Alex rolls his eyes crossing his arms over his chest and resolutely not commenting on how he’s _not_ short thank you very much.

“This is Percy, don’t know if you’ve had the chance to meet him yet Harry. Percy, this is Harry,” Lafayette introduces him to another redhead. Percy has a pinched face and glasses and reminds him slightly of Seabury.

“Nice to meet you,” Alex states with a smile as Percy surveys him for a long moment.

“Likewise,” Percy replies, sounding particularly unenthused. Fine then.

“Don’t mind Percy he’s-“

“A stick in the mud obsessed-“

“With his new job at the-“

“Ministry under Bartimaeus Crouch Sr,” Fred finishes ignoring Percy’s subsequent glare. Alex nods turning to Lafayette who only nods in agreement with a gusty sigh. The tent flap opens and out stumbles Peggy, whose face lights up when she sees Alex, without warning she launches herself at him.

Alex grins and catches her, folding her into a tight hug before he sets her back on her feet as she says, “It’s lovely to see you, Harry, how was your summer?”

“Dull until I got to see Sirius,” Alex replies bumping his shoulder against Laf’s earning a playful shove back before he adds, “And you all?”

“Mom’s gone mad, she made us de-weed or de-gnome the garden near every day,” Lafayette groans and even the twins nod in agreement.

Percy huffs and announces, “She was trying to instil some responsibility in the lot of you, obviously she failed,” with a final huff, Percy rises to his feet and sticking his nose into the air he follows it into the tent.

“Don’t mind Percy, he’s always been like that,” Lafayette adds rolling his eyes as he tugs Alex onto the soft grass.

“Well, you kids have fun we have bets to place,” George states tugging his twin to his feet.

Fred nods and with a wink adds, “Don’t tell mom but we’re hoping to open a joke shop after school and we’ll need the funds.”

“I’d like to pledge my backing in advance,” Alex states with a grin and watches as the twins trade a series of wordless glances.

“If the heir Potter-“

“Would be so kind as-“

“To back our shop, we-“

“Would be happy to provide some-“

“Tests of our products,” George finishes and the twins stare at Alex with all the intensity of the sun.

Alex considers it for a long moment before he reaches his hand out and replies, “You have a deal.”

“Pleasure doing business with you Harry,” Fred agrees shaking his hand and then letting George have a turn. Alex shakes his head as the twins’ tip invisible hats and saunters off laughing with each other.

“You probably shouldn’t have done that,” Peggy states as she loops a few dandelions together.

“Probably not,” Alex agrees for a moment before he adds, “They’re geniuses I’m interested to see what they can come up with if they have the funding.”

Lafayette hums flopping his head in Alex’s lap, he combs his fingers through Lafayette’s hair and basks for a moment in the sunlight. After a moment, Peggy states, “Gil and I have talked a lot recently about what we remember.”

“That’s good, do you remember more?” Alex asks accepting the flower crown from Peggy and settling it carefully on Laf’s head. The dandelions surprisingly work with his hair, the yellows playing off the orange like fire and Alex grins softly to himself.

“I remember you now, and my sisters in more detail, some things are still missing but I’ve taken the liberty of researching the history for a bit of supplementary knowledge,” Peggy replies with a shrug beginning another flower crown distractedly.

Alex reaches over and carefully loops his hand with Peggy’s, he squeezes once gently and she smiles at him for a long moment. The tent flap opens and a moment later Mrs. Weasley bustles out surveying the scene with keen eyes as she greets, “Hello Harry dear, pleasant to see you again. How are you?”

“I’m well thank you, Mrs. Weasley, how are you?” Alex asks politely as he accepts the flower crown from Ginny with a grin.

“I’m well dear. Ron, have you see your father?” Mrs. Weasley asks, glancing down the row of tents at the wizards rushing by.

Lafayette stirs, one eye opening before he shakes his head and replies, “Last I saw he was with Mr. Diggory and Cedric.”

“The match should be starting soon, I’m sure he’ll meet us there. Harry dear, you’re more than welcome to accompany us,” Mrs. Weasley says with a warm smile as she surveys the three of them her eyes crinkling at the corners highlighting her crow’s feet.

“That would be lovely, Mrs. Weasley,” Alex replies and helps Lafayette rise to his feet carefully reaching up to right the flower crown as Peggy giggles beside them. Mrs. Weasley makes an amused sound and calls something back to Percy before she leads the three of them down the street.

Alex is pouring over a textbook, a particularly dark one that Blaise lent him, on jinxes and curses, some are rather obscure, some useless, and some that Alex wouldn’t use upon his worst enemy. Remus is glancing over his syllabus once more as Sirius recounts play by play the match, they’re both indulging him and pretending to listen.

The sound of paper shuffling stills and Remus tilts his head asking, “Do you hear that?”

Alex opens his mouth to question what when the sound of screaming makes itself known, different from the earlier screaming of celebration, this is the terrified sort. The scent of burning fills the tent and Sirius and Remus trade a glance as Sirius states, “Remus take Alex, I’ll go see what’s going on.”

“Sirius are you sure?” Remus asks softly as Alex rises to his feet carefully tucking the book into his bag, and summoning the few items he left scattered around the tent. Alex glances from Remus to Sirius feeling the tension in the room rising.

“I have my invisibility cloak, I’ll make my way to the forest and find the Weasleys, you two go join with the Aurors,” Alex replies tugging out said cloak and swinging it around his shoulders. Remus frowns opening his mouth to protest as Sirius shakes his head.

“Alex, we can’t leave you,” Sirius states and in the half-light of their tent, Remus’ eyes look golden.

“We can’t waste time dallying, how about we all go to the forest? Sirius, currently you’re in no state to fight and we don’t even know what’s happening,” Alex replies and they nod gathering up the rest of their things. Remus peaks his head out first, wand held in front of him and nods over his shoulder stealing outside.

Alex follows closely behind, Sirius at the rear as the acrid scent of fire fills his nose, in the distance he can see flames licking into the air with curling plumes of smoke. Wizards and witches run about screaming in terror as Remus leads them silently through the tents glancing over his shoulder every other minute.

A man in a black cloak and a white mask stands in a small clearing between tents his wand pointing at one of the tents fire spewing from it. Before Alex thinks in-depth about it, he casts, “Stupefy!”

The man crumples to the ground a second later, though it is far too late for the tent which has already caught fire. Sirius makes a quiet sound of approval as they exit the rows of tents and move towards the forest where others are streaming forward.

They enter the foliage and Remus tugs Alex close to his chest, Sirius standing beside him as they all watch the fires consume the tents. There is the sound of shuffling behind them and Alex whirls around holding his wand in front of him.

They wait in tense silence until Lafayette stumbles through the underbrush carefully holding onto Peggy’s hand with the twins following closely behind. Lafayette’s face softens as he glances around and says, “Thank God you’re here.”

“Morsmordre!” a voice shouts from somewhere within the darkness and Alex feels a chill run down his spine as he glances slowly towards the sky where, like the smoke below, only in an eerie green, a serpent tangles itself with a skull; the Dark Mark.

Sirius tugs Alex close to his chest holding his wand out as Remus repeats the motion with Peggy and Lafayette, the twins have their own wands out as they survey the darkness of the surrounding forest. Something ruffles around them and then suddenly a blinding light fills the air as Alex is tugged down towards the ground.

“Stop!”

Someone shouts as Alex blinks the light out of his eyes staring at a few Aurors, the Minister and a few other important dignitaries. Alex is almost certain he can see Amelia Bones in the crowd as well.

“Which one of you cast the Dark Mark? Was it you, Lord Black?” The Minister demands frantically surveying them.

“Minister, it would perhaps not be the best idea to accuse Lord Black after he has been declared innocent by the Wizengamot,” Mrs. Bones states and then adds, “I doubt any of the children cast it. While we are dallying, they are getting away.”

An Auror, one who is familiar from last year states, “Spread out search the forest.”

“Lord Black I must apologise, my words got ahead of me,” The Minister apologises insincerely, in the manner of a kid told they have to, glancing at the sky with open fear on his face. Sirius’ face twists and he says nothing in response only tipping his head in thanks to Mrs. Bones.

“Minister, there’s a house-elf here!” one of the Aurors states bringing their wand towards the ground where a house-elf is sprawled on the ground a wand at their side. Mrs. Bones narrows her eyes and says, “Isn’t that your house-elf Mr. Crouch?”

The house-elf is woken by the Auror and the elf, Winky, begins to tug at her ears as Mr. Crouch steps forward and pulls off his glove. Winky plasters herself at Crouch’s feet but the man ignores her as he throws his glove at her, she wails.

Sirius’ hand tightens around Alex as Remus asks, “If that is all? I think the children have had quite the night and we should take them home now, reunite the Weasleys with their family.”

“That will be all,” Mrs. Bones says before the Minister can protest. Sirius nods steering Alex out of the forest. Remus does the same for Lafayette and Peggy the twins walking in front of them and speaking in hushed whispers.

“Why would Crouch’s house-elf cast the Dark Mark?” Alex questions quietly as they exit the forest scanning their surroundings for a hint of the Weasley clan.

Sirius frowns and replies, “She didn’t cast it, someone else did and framed the elf. Whoever they are, they’re probably stunned somewhere nearby or they’ve escaped,” Alex stares at his Godfather for a long moment before the man taps Alex’s head and says, “Hey, I was an Auror I know how to investigate a crime scene. I’m not sure what they teach the recruits these days.”

“Ron? Ginny? George, Fred?” A voice pierces the darkness, the fires, for the most part, have been put out leaving only the feel of smoke cloying the air. They turn to see Mrs. Weasley with Percy and Mr. Weasley, along with an older man and a younger man with brown hair and a kind face.

Mrs. Weasley hugs each of her children pressing kisses to their soot-stained faces and it hurts somewhere deep inside Alex’s chest where he had buried that longing so very long ago. She glances up from Peggy to Sirius and Remus and says, “Thank you so much for protecting them.”

“Of course, Molly,” Remus replies laying his hand gently over hers before he replies, “If you don’t mind, we should take Harry home now, safe travels all of you.”

“You too dears,” Mrs. Weasley says running her hand briefly through Alex’s hair before she steps back guiding Peggy and Lafayette towards their father. Alex nods once in farewell waving his fingers before he turns and follows Sirius and Remus towards a secluded area.

“Well that was certainly more excitement then the doctors recommended,” Sirius states with a huff as Remus places the Portkey on the ground and they latch their hands onto the watch. Remus snorts and Alex can’t quite muffle a laugh, it’s the sort of crazed laugh of surviving that Alex recalls well from the war.

“Come on let’s get back before Mrs. Longbottom can chastise me for endangering Alex and tiring you out,” Remus says with a fond shake of his head and Alex nods in agreement muffling a yawn with one hand as that tug behind his navel appears. He closes his eyes and lets the Portkey transport them away. Behind his eyes, he can see the Dark Mark swallowing the sky.

For once, they aren’t early to the platform, it has something to do with Trevor getting lost and not even a summoning charm working. But they make it on time which is the important part. Alex follows Hercules onto the train and casts a quick point-me charm following it down the train until he pauses in front of a compartment. He can hear a muffled conversation, nothing distinct and with a grin he slides the door open, Hercules standing beside him.

“Good afternoon,” Blaise greets with a grin where he is sitting beside Daphne, Pansy on her other side. John is sitting with Suzan on the opposite side and pulls his head from his book to grin at Alex as he settles beside him.

“I suppose you’ve all heard about what happened at the Quidditch cup?” Alex asks as he nods in thanks at Hercules who had put their luggage on the racks above, the ones Alex is still too small to reach; he’s wishing for a growth-spurt sometime this year.

“Were there really Death Eaters there?” Blaise asks voice thick with disbelief.

“My father says that they were a few of the more incompetent ones. There’s been no summons as far as my father can tell,” John replies his voice quiet and his expression closed off. From John’s letters, his relationship with his father is better but still has its share of problems, namely that the man is a Death Eater.

“I’ve been having dreams; I think he’s planning something. Which then again isn’t that surprising,” Alex states glancing out the window at the platform which is still bustling as children load onto the train.

“That’s why you asked for that book,” Blaise states with a raised brow and Alex nods as Blaise continues, “You think Voldemort and you are connected somehow.”

“Whether through means such as fate or something darker it seems probable,” Alex replies as the door slides open revealing Lafayette, Peggy is standing behind him and she waves to everyone before tugging Luna with her further down the train.

“What did I miss?” Lafayette questions, settling beside Hercules with a grin.

“We were just discussing Harry’s connection with Voldemort,” Pansy replies carefully filing one of her nails.

“Fun stuff,” Lafayette replies with a frown glancing at Alex with concern written clear on his features.

He waves it off with a smile and says, “Well if anyone has any theories they’d like to submit or research I am all ears.”

“We’ll do some research, there must be something to explain it, after all as far as I’m aware the Potter line hasn’t had a Parseltongue in a few centuries,” Blaise replies glancing at Alex for a long moment before he returns to his book.

“I mean technically, if the theory that muggleborns are just the products of squibs is correct, through my mom it might be possible,” Alex replies with a grin half teasing half-serious. It is a plausible theory but one that’s hard to confirm considering that squibs are generally disowned and therefore little record of them kept.

A knock rattles on the door of the cabin before it slides open, Terry waves and steps inside followed by another boy with short curly hair, dark skin, and _oh._

“Hermione?” Pansy questions softly.

“It’s Thomas now,” Jefferson says self-consciously glancing down at his shorts before he glances back up at the rest of them and says, “I use he/him now and I’d really appreciate if you would use those too.”

Alex almost wishes he had thought of changing his name.

“Of course, we will,” John reassures Jefferson with a warm grin and Alex sees some of the tension fade from his shoulders.

Jefferson settles beside Lafayette while Terry settles beside Pansy as the train kicks into motion with a low rumble and the bellow of the horn. Hercules tilts his head and gently asks, “Were your parents okay with it?”

“They were completely understanding,” Jefferson replies with a small smile before he adds, “Though there’s not much we can do currently other than well this,” he gestures at his hair. Alex will grudgingly admit it’s a good look on him, but he would never say it aloud.

“There are a few magical treatments you can consider once you’re of majority or with parental permission, though you might need a magical guardian,” Daphne states crossing her hands in her lap and not glancing at anyone for a long moment.

“Thank you,” Jefferson states and he looks like he almost might cry, tears shining in his eyes.

“I know what it’s like,” Daphne admits softly not glancing at anyone as she continues, “Both Astoria and I. Our father was so upset that he wouldn’t have a male heir but our mother convinced him it was for the best, some of the treatments are reversible if we change our mind. We won’t though,” Daphne glances up from her hands staring around the room and her eyes look suspiciously wet as she adds, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all.”

“You don’t have to tell us anything,” Hercules interrupts gently and then continues, “There’s no shame or guilt in that, thank you for trusting us and telling us.”

Daphne smiles, it is a glimmering sort of smile, like snow in the sunlight. Blaise rolls his eyes and asks, “Anyone else have anything they’d like to share with the class?”

“I technically have two Godfathers I guess,” Alex volunteers with a grin glancing at Lafayette and Hercules who roll their eyes.

John raises a brow and Pansy leans forward eyes shining like they always do when she finds a good catch. Alex shakes his head and continues, “Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are an item. Also, apparently the Defence curse doesn’t work on those already cursed as Lupin is teaching this year.”

“Thank God, we’ll have an actually competent teacher,” John states as if that’s what he’s most concerned with.

“Which means, of course, this needs to stay a secret otherwise favouritism,” Pansy states with a pout and adds, “You ruin all my fun, Harry.”

“Not all of it surely,” Alex replies with a grin earning a roll of her eyes from Pansy.

“So, who thought that Bulgaria would lose?” Lafayette asks with a grin and Alex sinks back into the bench and pulls out a book content to bask in his friends’ presence. He watches as Jefferson and Daphne speak for a long moment, as John, Laf, and Herc, argue about Quidditch. Terry and Blaise are discussing potions from the sound of it and Pansy is carefully painting her and Suzan’s nails. Alex grins and lets the sound of conversation wrap around him like a familiar embrace.

The great hall is just as dazzling as always as they file inside, the ceiling flickers with starlight, and Alex can hear the excited murmur of the students as he glances at the staff table. He settles at the Slytherin table ignoring Nott’s petty power plays as Blaise settles on his left and Daphne on his right, Pansy across for them as they trade bets under the table.

The firsties file in a few minutes later and Alex can’t help but watch them with a bit of nostalgia thinking of his own First year. The Sorting Hat is brought out and Alex tunes the sorting itself out clapping only when another Slytherin is inducted into their ranks.

“It is weird that someone would frame a house-elf,” Daphne mutters under her breath as Alex finishes quietly relaying what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup. Blaise on his other side nods dragging his fingers slowly over the wood of the table.

“What your Godfather suggested sounds likely, but who would frame the house-elf? And why Crouch’s?” Blaise adds and with a frown passes Pansy a few galleons, she grins and tucks them away with a wink.

“His son was a Death Eater,” Pansy states casually, glancing briefly at her nails before she locks eyes with Alex and adds, “Barty Crouch Jr, he died in Azkaban though.”

“Crouch Sr. is famously Light so it wasn’t him,” Blaise adds as the last student is sorted into Hufflepuff.

“Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts!” Dumbledore begins before Alex can respond, he continues, “I hope you all had a pleasant summer. This year we are in for quite a treat, the Ministry has decided to resurrect an old tradition, this year we will play host to two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang who will arrive later in the fall and compete in the Triwizard Tournament.”

The hall bursts into whispers and Alex raises a brow glancing at Daphne who explains, “A competition where students compete in a variety of trials, the winner is given a grand prize. It was stopped many years ago because students kept dying during the challenges.”

Dumbledore taps his wand against the lectern silencing the hall as he continues, “Now while I understand that many of you are excited, only those of majority will be allowed to compete for the safety of our students. Also, I must regret to inform you all that Quidditch will be cancelled this year due to the tournament.”

A series of protests fill the air, particularly loudly from the Gryffindor table, where most of the racket itself seems to come from the twins. Before the hall can become anything more of a zoo the doors to the hall slam open. A man walks forward, well walk is a generous term, he is cloaked in a long coat dripping water onto the floor, has a stump for a leg, patchy blond hair, and an eye attached to his head by strips of leather, which seems to rove around the great hall.

“Ah and let me introduce Professor Alastor Moody, he’s agreed to come on this year to help Professor Lupin and provide a fresh perspective from a retired Auror,” Dumbledore adds with a pleasant smile and a twinkle in his eyes, a twinkle Alex is beginning to hate.

Moody nods and takes a swig from a flask at his hip before he settles into a chair at the staff table. Dumbledore taps his wand once more to dispel the whispers and continues, “Now I expect you all must be hungry after the news has whetted all our appetites, let us eat.”

He taps the podium with his wand and the tables are suddenly laden with food, mountains of it that seem to make the wood itself groan. Alex smiles watching the First-years’ awe as he carefully fills his own plate and asks, “Moody?”

“A retired Auror, helped bring in hundreds of Dark Wizards, quite insane,” Blaise states stealing a few of Alex’s carrots, supposedly in payment for the information. Alex nods glancing at the staff table and catching Remus’ eyes for a moment before his gaze falls onto Moody.

“Who do you think our Champion will be?” Pansy asks as she sips daintily at the pumpkin juice.

“My bets are on a Gryff or a Puff,” Blaise states and Pansy shakes her head and they make a bet. Alex surveys the great hall wondering who among the students will compete in the tournament. A part of him is beyond relieved that there is no chance for him to compete considering he’s underage. With a sigh, he goes back to his dinner wonderingly idly what non-life-threatening challenges they have come up with.  
  


They file into Defence on Friday silently, Alex’s eyes narrow as he spots Professor Moody at the front of the classroom leaning against the desk. His electric blue eye roves over the students pausing on Alex for a long moment before moving away. He’s heard the rumours about that eye, that its enchanted to see through walls, that it can see Dark items, he wonders which of them are true.

Alex settles beside Blaise, Daphne on his other side, Pansy sits on the other side of Daphne who tilts her head and asks, “How were Runes?”

“Interesting, we’re supposed to be attempting something even more difficult than last year for our independent study project,” Alex replies taking out his Defence textbook with a shrug as the other Slytherins file into the classroom.

“Didn’t your project last year literally stun Professor Babbling into silence for a few minutes?” Daphne asks as if she doesn’t already know the answer and is audibly bragging to Nott on the other side of the classroom.

“Perhaps, which just means I need to do something even more impressive this year,” Alex replies with a sigh glancing quickly up at Moody, who is studying the class with a narrow gaze that lands squarely on Alex.

“Did you hear what happened in the great hall during breakfast?” Pansy asks with a frown glancing around the room before she adds, “One of the Gryffindor girls, Lavender Brown, tried to insist that Thomas was a freak. Weasley and Longbottom hexed her and the rumour is Terry Boot even helped.”

“Good she deserved it,” Daphne says with a scowl and Alex nods in agreement as Blaise twirls his wands casually through his fingers with a certain lethal grace.

“Now that you are all here, we can begin, I’m filling in for Professor Lupin when he’s under the weather, which the poor sod is under a lot. He’s left a curriculum but he’s also given me a fair bit of leeway. Which means we’ll start with the number one rule in Defence Against the Dark Arts: Constant Vigilance!” Moody states and taps his wand against the table with a loud _bang_ that raises the hair on the back of Alex’s neck.

Alex inhales quietly and grounds himself in the feel of Blaise’s hand around his arm, Daphne leaning close enough that he can pick up the faint scent of rose. He reminds himself that he’s not on the battlefield, hasn’t been for years, and yet cannon fire rings through his head.

“Now, can anyone name me the three unforgivables? I don’t expect it to be hard from your lot,” Moody states his eyes scanning the students and Alex frowns, gotta love Slytherin prejudice, as Blaise raises his hand beside him.

“Zabini!”

“The Killing Curse, Crucio, and Imperio,” Blaise states dully as if bored by the conversation topic. Moody hums and nods reaching behind the desk to pull out a jar with a large spider, likely magically engorged.

“Good, yes the three unforgivables. Anyone like to guess why they’re unforgivable?” Moody adds as he places the jar on the desk and unscrews the lid staring at the spider with a dispassionate expression. Alex can almost imagine Lafayette’s terrified face at the sight of the spider.

“The curses generally are used for negative actions, Crucio is used to torture people, Imperio to control, and the Killing curse is self-explanatory,” Alex replies with a shrug watching as Moody tips the jar over spilling the spider onto the desk.

“Generally, Potter?” Moody grunts as he levels his wand on the spider.

“Both Imperio and the Killing curse could have positive uses or at least explainable ones,” Alex replies recalling a similar argument from first-year with Jefferson. In hindsight, it seems almost obvious that he was Jefferson.

Moody doesn’t dignify that with a response only nods and points his wand at the spider and casts, “Imperio. This curse gives you complete control over the other person’s body, what they say, who they interact with.”

The spider dances across the desk, its limbs twitching and contorting with the motions in a manner that makes even Daphne’s face pale. Moody pauses the spell studying the spider before he casts, “Crucio, the torture curse, too much exposure to it and you can kill someone or drive them insane.”

The spider makes a pained screech and falls upon its back, its long limbs twitching before Moody cancels the spell. Moody lifts his wand and Alex’s hands tighten into fists as he thinks of the flash of green light haunting the back of his eyes.

“I feel sorry for Neville,” Daphne admits quietly as they watch the spider continue to twitch long after the spell is done. Alex feels sick imagining someone using it on another human being. He can’t imagine how Hercules must have felt watching Moody torture the spider.

“Avada Kedavra, the Killing curse, kills a victim instantly. Only one person is known to have survived it and he’s sitting in this classroom,” Moody states and with a twist of his wand acrid green light fills the room and the spider stops twitching as Moody stares straight at Alex, stares through him.

For a long moment silence fills the classroom as they stare at the spider on the desk before Moody huffs and states, “Now, I’m going to cast the Imperious curse on you one at a time, try to throw it off.”

“Is that optional sir?” Millicent questions glancing nervously at the spider lying still on the desk.

“Can he legally do that?” Alex whispers to Blaise who tilts his hand back and forth, neither a yes nor a no.

“Course it's not optional since you’re concerned, you can come and demonstrate for the class Bulstrode,” Moody states and beckons her forward. She swallows and squares her broad shoulders before she walks to the front of the class.

“Imperio,” Moody casts the spell and Alex watches with wide eyes and something sick in his chest as Millicent’s eyes glaze over and she begins to dance carefully. She rises onto her toes and extends her arms, moving from one pose onto the next until Moody lowers his wand and cancels the spell.

With a frown that trembles on her lips she settles back silently in her seat. Perhaps the Gryffindors might have laughed watching their classmate be humiliated. But the Slytherins know the effect of the curse, have seen it used on friends or family. There is nothing funny about losing your free will. They sit quietly, still as stone.

Moody frowns but there’s something almost approving to his expression as he states, “Zabini.”

Blaise presses his scowl into apathy as he rises to his feet and walks slowly to the front of the classroom. Moody draws his wand and Blaise doesn’t even flinch as Moody casts Imperious. Alex watches as his friend’s arms twitch his hand moving out to the side before Blaise brings it slowly back down to his side.

“Good,” Moody states and drops the spell. Blaise exhales slowly and wipes at his forehead before he settles back beside Alex. Moody calls up Crabbe, who he makes act like a dog rolling around on the floor, then Goyle, who hops around acting as if he is on fire. Nott doesn’t last a second before he is jumping around like he’s on an obstacle course. Pansy struggles against it for a few seconds before she starts reciting the school song. Daphne stands calmly and the only sign of her resisting the spell is the beads of sweat dotting her face.

“Potter,” Moody grunts and Alex rises slowly to his feet and walks to the front of the classroom. He draws his wand and Alex tenses and distantly hears Moody cast the spell as a feeling of absolute and utter calm washes over him. The suggestion to act like a monkey sounds completely reasonable. Why wouldn’t Alex want to do that? He should do that.

Wait. No.

Alex is never that calm, never that happy, his mind is always running in twenty different directions, his past hounds him constantly even in his happiest moments. Alex inhales and resists the voice which grows in strength, the feeling of calm battering against the weak Occlumency shields Alex has up. He grits his teeth and doesn’t move, staring at the classroom door and thinking of Locke’s social contract in excruciating detail.

“Good job Potter,” Moody says grudgingly approving and Alex quietly exhales and shakes out his stiff muscles as he nods once to Moody and settles beside Blaise. He leans into the gentle press of his hand on top of Alex’s.

“Alright, that was pretty pathetic though better than the Gryffindors. A paragraph on one of the unforgivables about how it affects the body for next week, hand it into Professor Lupin. Remember Constant Vigilance! Dismissed,” Moody states with another loud clap of noise and Alex flinches and wastes no time gathering up his sheets and following Blaise out into the hallway.

Blaise takes one look at Alex and guides him to a small alcove out of the way of the flow of traffic. Alex sucks in a ragged breath and can’t quite get enough air, Blaise’s hands are warm on Alex's shoulders as he struggles for breath.

“Okay?” Blaise asks a few minutes later when Alex can breathe again. Alex nods roughly and leans his head against Blaise’ shoulder just focusing on the sensation of breathing, feeling Blaise’s chest rise beneath his head.

“He’s insane,” Alex murmurs as he steps away straightening his robes and letting Blaise attempt to tame his hair in vain.

Blaise frowns and nods leaning his head against Alex’s staring deep into his eyes as if he can ascertain Alex’s state as he agrees, “Yes, what did you expect though?”

“Not the unforgiveables,” Alex states as Blaise pulls back and they exit the alcove and make their way towards Potions, they have a few minutes of leeway before they need to run.

“Generally, they don’t show those until Sixth-year,” Blaise agrees as they walk down the stairs passing a couple pressed against each other.

Alex rolls his eyes speeding up to catch with Blaise as he asks, “When are the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegates arriving?”

“Were you not paying attention at dinner last night?” Blaise asks and glances at Alex before he continues, “Of course you weren’t, let me guess you were distracted by that book one of the Patil twins helped you find.”

“Padma, yes, it’s fascinating though,” Alex admits with a shrug and they both don’t mention how it talks about the soul and rather forbidden magics.

“Next week, they’re supposed to arrive next week,” Blaise admits with a shake of his head as they turn into the dungeons and slip into the potion’s classroom.

“Thanks,” Alex whispers as Snape levels them with a warning glare but says nothing as Alex pulls out their cauldrons glancing up at the potion on the board. Alex takes the ingredients from Blaise laying them out on their work station as he thinks on their Defence class. Perhaps another disillusionment charm, though he doubts it would work with Moody’s eye.

October in Scotland is cold, Alex shivers and tucks his cloak tighter around his shoulders and casts a few extra warming charms on both himself and Suzan who smiles in thanks as they watch the skies.

“How long are we supposed to wait for?” Lafayette asks as he tugs his scarf tighter around his neck and glances at where the teachers are waiting at the front of the courtyard, the rest of the students are scattered towards the back watching, waiting.

“They should be here soon, hopefully,” Blaise drawls with a roll of his eyes. A whisper runs through the courtyard as a few first years point at the lake where the surface is bubbling. Before their eyes, the water parts revealing first the masts of a ship, the sails billowing as they rise from the lake, followed by a large battleship in dark wood with cannons on deck and red flags billowing from its masts.

“About time,” Daphne states as they watch a gangplank dock onto Hogwarts’ grounds. A group of students in dark-furred coats trickle out of the boat led by a tall man with a grim face.

The crowd continues to whisper excitedly as the Durmstrang students make their way towards the courtyard and John leans over and says quietly, “The man at the front is Igor Karkaroff their headmaster. He’s a Death Eater though not a particularly competent or well-liked one or so my father says.”

“Mine says he’s a coward,” Pansy adds as they watch Karkaroff approach Dumbledore, at his side is a student who looks vaguely familiar.

“Merlin’s balls it’s Krum!” Lafayette gasps and Alex recognises the man from the Quidditch World Cup, one of the youngest professional seekers in history. The name catches like fire passing from mouth to mouth as the students stare with stars in their eyes at Krum.

Karkaroff presents Krum to Dumbledore, who says a few genial words, Karkaroff nods and leads the Durmstrang students into the great hall which is undoubtedly warm. Alex almost wishes he could follow as he layers another few warming charms onto his robes.

“Well that was interesting,” Jefferson states as he appears tugging Terry with him and another Ravenclaw one with a hooked nose, curly dark hair, and tanned skin. Jefferson glances at the other student and then to the group before he states, “This is Anthony, he’s part of the study group I was telling you about.”

“The one with Patil twins?” John asks.

Jefferson nods and says, “A reminder that you’re all invited.”

“We need some other houses to balance us out, we keep getting distracted,” Anthony says with a warm smile glancing at Jefferson with fond eyes.

Alex wonders when that happened even as he replies, “We’d love to.”

Daphne rolls her eyes but doesn’t protest which is good enough for Alex. Before they can continue to discuss the study group one of the students points at the sky, it’s a beautiful sky all clear blue with puffy clouds and when Alex squints he can see something approaching, growing larger by the minute.

Closer, Alex can make out the shape of a carriage being led by winged horses, like a twisted version of the Santa Claus myth. The carriage begins to descend and Alex can see that the horses are in fact ginormous and that the carriage itself is a pale blue with white ornaments and also frankly huge.

The horses clatter onto the cobblestone of the courtyard steam curling from their noses as their wings cut gracefully through the air. The carriage wobbles for a moment before it stabilises and the door creaks open. An absolutely gigantic woman steps out ensconced in a large fur coat she has dark hair and walks gracefully forward as Dumbledore presses a kiss to her hand.

“Madame Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons,” Suzan states in a low voice leaning closer to Alex which earns a glare from Daphne that Alex doesn’t quite understand.

Out of the carriage the students stream cloaked in powder blue outfits and caps, they seem to flutter forward following Madame Maxime into the great hall. Dumbledore turns to the student body and leads the rest of the faculty inside followed by the students who clamber inside in a bid to get the best view of the new students.

The great hall has been stretched with two new tables in the centre of the room which hosts the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. At the staff table Alex can see the other Headmaster and Headmistress along with Crouch Sr. and a few other Ministry employees including Laf’s brother Percy.

Dumbledore settles at the front of the room surveying the students for a long moment before he begins, “A warm welcome to our students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, I hope you will have a pleasant time at Hogwarts, the tables tonight are temporary and you all are welcome to sit at whichever table you like.”

With a nod, Hagrid brings out an ornate wooden case and sets it at the front of the room with careful movements. He opens the case and pulls out a goblet, it is encrusted with jewels and the silver shines in the candlelight.

“Before you is the Goblet of Fire, if you wish to participate in the tournament you need only write your name on a piece of paper and drop it into the Goblet,” as he says this blue fire crackles from the Goblet casting the room in strange shadows, Dumbledore continues, “I will be drawing an age-line so that only those of majority may compete. It would be wise of you not to attempt to trick it,” Dumbledore glances at a certain pair of Gryffindors in particular, “A week tonight the champions will be announced, one from each school. Best of luck to you all.”

Dumbledore steps back and Alex watches the Goblet flicker for a long moment before he turns his attention to the food weighing down the tables.

“I’m surprised to see you at breakfast so late Harry,” Pansy states as she spreads peanut butter over a piece of toast and passes it to him. Alex rubs at his eyes and hums munching on the toast and reaching out blindly for a cup of tea which Blaise slides into his hands with a shake of his head.

“Another late night project?” Daphne asks, as she settles beside Alex and snatches a muffin.

“I was finishing our essay for Potions and then I got curious,” Alex replies with a shrug as he sips at his tea feeling slightly less like a zombie.

Blaise rolls his eyes bumping his shoulder against Alex’s as Pansy questions, “Are you going to the study group this afternoon? It's in the library so I know you’ll be there regardless.”

“I said I would,” Alex replies with a shrug thinking fondly of their previous study sessions last year, though this one looks to be a bit larger. Sometimes he is surprised by how much his friend group has grown, he went from having none to so many he’s worried about Christmas.

“Can I sit here?” a voice asks and Alex twists to look up at Viktor Krum, the man is studying them with a serious face which valiantly attempts to hide Krum’s nervousness.

“Sure,” Alex states with a grin sliding to the side regardless of Blaise’s complaints, as far as he recalls Krum sat with the Seventh-years yesterday and the Sixth-years the day before that. Krum nods in thanks and settles at the table.

“What do you think of Hogwarts so far?” Daphne asks politely as she reaches around Krum to place another piece of toast on Alex’s plate, he rolls his eyes with a grin and takes the piece of toast and bites into it earning an approving nod.

“It is a very interesting castle, I am not a fan of the stairs though,” Krum replies the hard line of his shoulder softening slightly at the question.

“It can take some getting used to,” Alex agrees and makes grabby hands for the tea until Blaise passes it over.

“That’s your second cup of the morning,” Blaise warns as Alex sighs in contentment cradling the cup to his chest.

“I know,” Alex replies with a pout earning a soft chuckle from Krum.

“Did you hear about what happened yesterday?” Pansy asks as she accepts a few galleons from a Fifth-year and passes them a folded-up note. Alex shakes his head, yesterday is mostly a blur of essay-writing and holing up in the library.

“The Weasley twins attempted to cross the age-line; they used a potion to make themselves older. Of course, it didn’t work and they were stuck as old men for the rest of the day,” Pansy confesses with a pointy grin glancing at the Gryffindor table as the owls swoop in with the mail.

“Of course,” Alex agrees with a shake of his head and turns to Krum and asks, “How are you enjoying Hogwarts’ classes?”

“They are very different from Durmstrang, your professors are all very interesting,” Krum states with a shrug glancing at the staff table where they can see Moody surveying the great hall, his blue eye roving wildly.

“There’s actually a curse on the Defence position,” Blaise states casually and hits Alex’s hand before he can reach out for more tea. He pouts, fixing Blaise with his best pair of puppy eyes and still he is denied. Alex lets his head thunk on the table and only perks up when Liberty drops a letter in front of him.

“Oh?” Krum asks as Alex opens the letter, one from Sirius, apparently encouraged by his Doctor. It’s mostly about how bored he is and what he’s thinking for the renovations _an indoor pool what do you think? Or just to piss off my relatives I’m thinking a muggle garage_. Alex grins and tucks the letter away.

“First-year our teacher was possessed, Second-year he was a fraud, it’s only since our Third-year we’ve had a good teacher and that’s because he’s already cursed so the Defence one doesn’t work,” Alex replies staring at the tea with a sigh.

Blaise rolls his eyes and with a shake of his head passes Alex the tea, he beams and takes a long sip with a content sigh. Krum blinks and says, “That is peculiar, no one has attempted to break the curse?”

Alex rolls his eyes and glances at where Dumbledore is talking to Karkaroff as he comments, “Of course not, this is a school after all.”

The comment obviously confuses Krum but before Alex can deflect Lafayette appears with a distraught expression and states, “Look at this!” he thrusts a frilly garment that is an off-maroon and looks positively ancient, Laf continues, “How am I supposed to wear this? It is an outrage, an affront, this is worse than stepping on Marie Antoinette’s foot in front of the entire French court!”

“Is Neville going to make you new dress robes?” Alex asks as he sips at his tea.

Lafayette slumps and says quietly, “That’s not the point, but yes.”

“Then you’re fine, you can tell your mom you wore those and save your pride,” Alex replies patting Laf on the shoulder as he nods studying the robes with a frown.

“Those are pretty horrendous,” Pansy states with a shake of her head.

“I wouldn’t be caught dead in them,” Daphne adds and they break into laughter for a moment. Laf glances at the robes for a long moment with a distraught expression before he nods and tucks it behind his back.

“I’d best go prostrate myself at Nev’s feet and beg for his mercy,” Lafayette states and with a wave and trudges back towards the Gryffindor table.

Alex casts a Tempus charm and with a regretful smile says, “I have to go hand in that potions essay I’ll see you all later, invite Krum to the study group please Daphne.”

He grins at Daphne’s glare and with a wave slings his bag over his shoulder and exits the great hall. He’s looking forward to the study group, and more honestly looking forward to any excuse to spend time in the library.

“Harry, have you been formally introduced to the Patil sisters?” Hercules states as Alex glances up from his book, he’s at one of the large tables at the back waiting for the others to arrive and taking the opportunity to work on his Transfiguration essay.

“I can’t say I’ve been so lucky,” Alex replies with a charming grin earning a blush from one of the sisters.

“This is Padma who’s in Ravenclaw,” Hercules introduces one of the sisters, they both have long curly dark hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes, but Padma’s hair is slightly longer than her sister’s, “And Parvati, who’s in Gryffindor.”

“A pleasure to formally meet you Harry,” Padma states with a smile and peers at his book, he shows her the cover and earns a proper smile. Parvati rolls her eyes studying Alex for a long moment before she settles at the table beside her sister.

The doors to the library open a second later and Alex waves to Jefferson who is tugging both Anthony and Terry with him towards their table. Jefferson opens his mouth probably to drawl Alex’s name before he rolls his eyes and states, “I see you decided to show up.”

“I couldn’t turn down another opportunity to spend time in the library,” Alex replies as Jefferson sits down with Anthony and Terry on either side. Hercules huffs and shakes his head pulling out his most recent essay which Alex edited for him.

“Where are the other Slytherins?” Parvati asks with a reluctant smile, Alex wonders what he’s done to upset her.

He shrugs glancing around the library before he replies, “I imagine they’ll be here soon; I think Daphne had to speak with Snape about an assignment.”

“For extra credit?” Parvati sneers and Padma frowns and with an apologetic smile drags her sister off to speak to her in harsh whispers. Alex blinks and returns to his book idly jotting down notes for his latest article for the Prophet.

One more the library doors open and Lafayette appears with Peggy, Luna, John, and Suzan who waves at Alex before dragging the group to the back table. At this rate, it's going to be more of a party than a study group and Alex prays they aren’t kicked out from the library. What else is he supposed to do with his free time without Quidditch to occupy him (other than all the drills Flint makes them run)?

“Hello everyone, I brought along a few extras,” Lafayette states with a grin lounging in one of the chairs as Padma and Parvati return to the table both glancing at Alex. John bumps his shoulder with Alex’s as he sits down and he smiles warmth bubbling up in his chest as he waves to Suzan.

“It’s lovely to see you again Harry,” Luna greets and then adds, “The Snorklaps aren’t very vibrant today which is good.”

“Good to hear,” Alex says with a smile and Luna nods and settles beside Peggy who shakes her head with a fond smile. The doors to the library open once more and Daphne stalks inside followed by Blaise, Pansy, and a nervous-looking Krum.

“You brought Viktor Krum?” Parvati asks with stars practically shining in her eyes, Alex glances at Padma who rolls her eyes at her sister and winks at Alex when she catches him looking. Alex grins as Krum settles at the table with Daphne and Pansy on either side; has he ever mentioned how much he loves Slytherin power plays (by breakfast this will have gotten back to Lavender Brown, _good)._

“Are you excited for the names to be drawn?” Suzan asks as everyone pulls out their study notes. The ‘claws, of course, have a few stacks, but if we’re being honest so does Alex.

“Yes, though there is a lot of pressure from our Headmaster for me to be the Champion for Durmstrang,” Krum replies rubbing the back of his head with a half-smile.

“Fingers crossed,” Blaise states with a grin.

“Yeah fingers crossed it’s a Puff so I win our bet,” Pansy replies with a wide grin. Alex glances at Daphne as she rolls her eyes, he shakes his head with a fond smile.

“So, who wants to help me with Transfiguration?” Peggy asks and Jefferson moves around the table before anyone else can volunteer and starts to explain it to Peggy. Grinning, Alex pulls out his Charms essay and listens as Padma and Anthony argue over inanimate to animate.

The great hall is practically bursting with tension as the last of the food is vanished and the Goblet is brought out. The blue flames crackle in the silence of the great hall casting long dancing shadows as everyone watches. Dumbledore steps forward his eyes twinkling as he announces, “And now, our three Champions will be chosen.”

For some reason, Alex's breath feels frozen in his lungs as he watches.

The Goblet crackles and spits sparks before with rush of flames a seared piece of paper flutters into the air. Dumbledore reaches out and catches the piece of paper reading it for a moment before he announces, “The Durmstrang Champion, Viktor Krum!”

A cheer resounds through the hallway as Krum smiles the tension slipping from his shoulders as he nods to Alex and walks forward. Karkaroff looks pleased as he ushers Krum through a door at the side of the teachers’ table.

The flames crackle once more and another piece of paper flutters into the air before Dumbledore grasps it and announces, “The Beauxbatons Champion, Fleur Delacour!”

Another cheer, though certainly slightly less enthused, fills the hallway as a blond girl rises from the Ravenclaw table. She smiles beatifically and meets with Madame Maxime before following her through the same side door.

The Goblet crackles for an expectant moment before with a final puff of flame the last piece of paper floats out of the Goblet. Dumbledore snatches the piece of paper his eyes surveying the hall from under his half-moon spectacles before he announces, “Hogwarts’ Champion, Cedric Diggory.”

The ‘Puffs break into loud cheers as a student rises from the table, he is vaguely familiar and it takes Alex a moment to place him from the Quidditch World Cup. He strides to the front of the hall with a charming grin before disappearing through the side door.

“Now, our three Champions have been chosen-“ Dumbledore trails off as the Goblet crackles again and Alex feels the slick feeling of dread fill his chest as a piece of paper spits out of the Goblet. It floats serenely through the air before Dumbledore grasps the paper and observing the hallway he states, “Harry Potter.”

No.

It can’t be possible. He didn’t. Alex feels the attention of the hall swivel towards him as Blaise locks his hand around Alex’s arm and pushes him wordlessly to his feet. Already the whispers are beginning and Alex frowns and makes a decision.

“I swear on my magic that I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask anyone to do so for me,” Alex states pausing in the centre of the hall to glance around the room as shocked whispers colourfully fill the air.

“Lumos,” Alex casts the spell letting his wand light up where everyone can see before with a nod, he tucks his wand away and follows the other Champions to the back room. He can hear Dumbledore following behind as he enters the room making eye-contact with Krum and trying to convey how desperately he does _not_ want this.

After all, why would he want to put his life at stake? Why would he want to compete against students his senior in a competition that is deadly? He knows what the others will say, about how he is greedy for more fame, that he did it because he couldn’t stand a Hufflepuff Champion. Why would he want that?”

“Why is the boy here Albus?” Karkaroff demands, staring with beady eyes at Alex while the others look on confused.

“The Goblet has chosen a fourth Champion,” Albus states simply, and in a rather Slytherin manner too considering he conveniently didn’t mention Alex’s innocence in the situation. Karkaroff growls and Madame Maxime frowns towering over the others as the Champions stare in suspicion at him.

“Potter did not put his name in the Goblet, he swore on his magic,” Snape states as he enters the room and Alex feels some of the tension bleed out of his shoulders even as he pulls out his wand with a nod from Snape and casts another Lumos.

“Is there any way to re-do it? Madame Maxime asks.

“It is unfair that Hogwarts has two champions Dumbledore,” Karkaroff adds with a sneer in Alex’s direction.

“I am afraid not,” Crouch Sr. states gravely before continuing, “The moment a name is drawn from the Goblet it is a magical contract legally binding.”

“I’m afraid Mr. Crouch is correct, the age-line was simply to prevent under-age students from entering their names,” Dumbledore adds with that damn twinkle in his eyes and a genial tone almost as if he wanted Alex to compete.

“And that obviously worked. Why weren’t any measures included so that a student could only put their own name in?” Alex demands, staring at Dumbledore but not into his eyes, he doubts his Occlumency shields are strong enough to deal with Dumbledore.

“An oversight on my part,” Dumbledore says apologetically.

“An oversight which allows a child to compete,” Madame Maxime protests and Alex decides he likes her more than Dumbledore and Karkaroff combined.

Frowning Alex turns to Crouch and asks, “How does the Contract work? If I don’t identify as Harry Potter would it be possible for the Contract to be rendered null and void?”

The room stills for a moment before Crouch responds, “I-uh I suppose it might be possible however, it could have the negative effect of renouncing your claim to the Potter family vaults and estates.”

“Is it required that I compete? My name has been drawn but what if I don’t compete in any of the challenges?” Alex demands and glances at Snape who nods once in approval as the adults discuss his questions for a moment.

“Harry my boy, there is no way to force you to compete, you will be ranked on your performance regardless. I can only encourage you to use these trials as a chance to prepare for the future and to learn from your peers,” Dumbledore states, but what he really means is _prepare to fight Voldemort._

Alex grits his teeth before he says, “I’ll have the Goblins look into it, there may be some way to void the contract.”

“In the meantime, I would like to inform you all that the first trial will be next month, tomorrow will be the Weighing of the Wand Ceremony along with some interviews and photos,” Crouch blusters and Alex steps back to stand next to Snape ignoring the confused looks Krum is casting him, the expression that Alex can’t quite parse on Cedric’s face (Concern? Anger?), and Fleur’s frown.

“If that is all for tonight?” Madame Maxime asks and Crouch nods.

Alex lets Snape pull him out of the room before Dumbledore can speak to him before any of the other Champions can follow. Snape leads Alex down a few of the lesser-known passages in silence until they come to his office.

He follows Snape inside his chest tight as Snape hands him a calming potion, the blue potion shimmering in the light as Snape stares at Alex until he uncorks the bottle and tips it down his throat. Immediately, Alex can breathe again, the calm is almost strange, dissociative but he focuses on his Occlumency and tucks the panic away to deal with later.

“Better?” Snape asks as he disposes of the empty bottle.

“Thank you, sir,” Alex states quietly still trying to comprehend that he will likely have to compete in the Triwizard Tournament.

“You’re going to write a letter to your Godfather,” Snape states and Alex nods focusing on his breathing.

“Yes, hopefully, he can contact the Goblins. Lupin has probably already told him,” Alex replies and resists the urge to pace around the small office.

“You seemed quite knowledgeable about contracts Potter?” Snape says and Alex takes the line for what it is.

“I was a lawyer in my past life,” Alex replies with a shrug knowing that Snape is likely more than aware that there are a few reincarnates at the school.

Snape’s expression twists for a moment before he says, “That explains the name I suppose?”

Alex nods and doesn’t say anything more.

“The teachers aren’t supposed to provide aid to our students,” Snape says and glances at the door for a moment before he adds, “Of course, there are no rules against helping a Champion’s friends.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alex states quietly. Snape nods and Alex is tempted to ask the man where his loyalties truly lie but he doesn’t.

“Get some sleep Mr. Potter,” Snape says and Alex nods and rises to his feet. He slips quietly out of Snape’s office and makes his way alone to the Slytherin common room, he pauses outside the door and trails his fingers over the serpents engraved in the walls before he slips inside.

The common room instantly goes silent and Alex swallows and keeps his head held high as he makes his way towards the dorm rooms. Right as he stands on the threshold someone calls out, “So, did you do it, Potter?”

“Obviously not,” Alex replies with a shake of his head and disappears up the stairs before he can be bombarded by a veritable siege of questions. He slips into their room and feels his shoulders shake as he numbly shrugs off his robes and curls in his bed.

The door creaks open a few moments later and Blaise steps inside with a gentle, “Harry?”

“You know I didn’t, I wouldn’t,” Alex says quietly as the bed dips with Blaise’s weight and he runs his hand gently through Alex’s hair.

“I know, we all do, and anyone who doesn’t after that display in the great hall is a fool,” Blaise replies and lets Alex tug him into a hug breathing in the faint scent of something spicy that always surrounds Blaise.

“I’m scared. I don’t want to do this Blaise,” Alex confesses quietly tightening his fingers in Blaise’s robes. He can feel the emotions distantly, the ones the calming potion only temporarily staved off and even distant they shake through him.

“I know, we’ll be there beside you, all of us, no matter what,” Blaise states quietly threading his fingers gently through Alex’s hair. He nods and lets the tears brimming behind his eyes spill as he buries his head in Blaise’s shoulder and lets the motion soothe him to sleep.

Alex walks into the great hall with Daphne and Blaise on either side, Pansy trailing behind him, he walks with his head high and ignores the whispers that break out in abundance as he settles at the table. Pansy passes Alex a muffin and he carefully picks at it regardless of his lack of appetite and the tight feeling in his chest; it's almost worse than Second-year.

“Weasley, Longbottom, and Malfoy are approaching,” Daphne states quietly and Alex nods and turns pressing a smile on his face that feels fake and fractured as he observes John, Herc, and Laf. They don’t look angry, just concerned and Alex knows they can see behind the caricature of a smile he is waiting, can see how much it all hurts.

John doesn’t hesitate and wraps Alex into a tight hug regardless of the whispers surrounding then. Alex sinks into the embrace with a small soft sound, barely an exhalation as he tightens his arms around John before letting him pull back.

“Some of the ‘Puffs are furious. After all, this was their chance to shine, to prove that ‘Puffs aren’t useless. The rest of them feel sorry for you, I think Suzan’s conspiring to bring you cookies later,” John states with a tiny smile and accepts the muffin Blaise passes him with a nod of thanks.

“The Gryffindors aren’t quite as understanding, they see it as a ‘slimy Slytherin’ stealing what someone else deserves, as cheating. The competent ones know better of course,” Hercules replies with a frown glancing at his table where quite a few of the Gryffindors are glaring at Alex.

“The ‘Claws don’t particularly care, they’re more interested in what the challenges will be and the spells that will be used, though of course, a few are equally upset and happy with the results,” Jefferson states as he leans over Alex and steals half of his muffin, Alex doesn’t particularly care.

“Better results than we were hoping for,” Pansy states with a frown and Alex nods pulling out a piece of paper and beginning his letter to Sirius, there is a flicker of hope kindled somewhere in his chest that there might be a loop-hole, some way for Alex to escape this.

“We’ll check in later,” Lafayette says reaching forward to rest his hand on Alex’s shoulder in clear view of everyone else before he turns, Hercules ruffles Alex’s air and follows Laf across the hallway.

John leans forward and says quietly, “It’ll be okay.”

Alex snorts but presses a chaste kiss to John’s cheek, this time out of the view of the rest of the hallway, and watches John blush and return to the ‘Puff table. Pansy raises a brow and asks, “Is that new?”

“Not really,” Alex replies with a shrug knowing the non-answer will irritate Pansy. True to form she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest with a frown.

“Potter,” Krum states in his low voice from behind and Alex can’t really help the way his shoulders tense as he turns around. Krum stares down at him with narrow eyes before he continues, “You don’t want to compete.”

“No, God no,” Alex replies sincerely and doesn’t say anything else; Krum is intelligent enough, not Jefferson smart sure, but still smart which they all discovered during their study session. Krum nods and with the hint of a grin sits beside Alex in clear view of the rest of the hall.

Alex passes him a piece of toast with a thankful smile and Krum nods and takes it.

“Potter I see you’re already charming the competition,” Nott sneers with an insinuating glance. Krum puffs up but Alex can see him throwing Alex a considering glance for a long moment out of the corner of his eye.

“Clearly you’ve only grown more incompetent, how utterly unsurprising,” Blaise drawls sipping from a cup as if it is a glass of fine wine.

Nott glares and throws something on the table, they’re buttons which proclaim _Potter Stinks_ and when Nott taps it the button changes to _Support Cedric Diggory -- The Real Hogwarts Champion._

“Like it? A few of the ‘Claws helped me with them,” Nott states puffing up like a peacock as he grins at Alex.

He laughs and takes out his wand, the charm-work is pretty simple and with a tap, Alex shifts the words to, _Ignore Potter_ and _Support Cedric Diggory_. Daphne smiles and Blaise grins as Alex states, “Very nice Nott, though unsurprisingly your charms could use some work.”

Nott glares and eager to get the final word in says, “I’m going to hand them out around the school. How do you feel about that Potter?”

“Okay,” Alex shrugs and watches as Nott scowls and departs the bench in a huff. Shaking his head Alex sets the rest of his muffin down and states, “I think its time we head to class; we’ll see you later Krum, here,” Alex passes him the button with a grin and tucks his letter away with a quick-drying spell.

Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise pack up their own supplies and with a nod to Krum, they depart the great hall ignoring the whispers that follow. Alex inhales and forces his shoulders to relax as they turn towards the greenhouses.

“It’ll blow over quickly,” Daphne states softly.

“Not soon enough,” Alex replies with a shrug and flashes his friends a reassuring smile as he leads them out into the chilly weather eager to distance himself from the castle and all her whispers if only for an hour.

Alex follows Snape silently through Hogwarts’ halls and resists the urge to drag his feet already dreading the interviews and the ceremony. Entering that room will make it all real, will force him to confront the fact that at this point he will have to compete in the Tournament.

Snape pauses outside the door and stares down at Alex for a long moment before he asks quietly, “Ready Potter?”

“Not really sir,” Alex admits with a shrug, they both know Alex can’t leave. Snape’s frown deepens as he nods and pushes open the door, its one of the empty classrooms which has been cleared of any furniture except for a few couches.

Alex can see Fleur Delacour speaking softly with Madame Maxime, Krum is standing silently beside Karkaroff as the man prattles on, Cedric is standing beside Professor Sprout and when he spots Alex, he flashes him a tentative smile.

Alex smiles back and stands quietly out of the way with Snape as they wait for the Ministry employees to arrive.

“Have you received a letter from your Godfather yet?” Snape asks quietly not even turning to look at Alex as the man glares at Karkaroff.

Alex frowns and shakes his head watching as Dumbledore enters the room with Crouch and replies, “No, but Professor Lupin says they’re looking into the matter.”

“It is time sensitive you are aware, Potter?” Snape states as Dumbledore greets Madame Maxime.

“Yes sir, I’m aware,” Alex replies as the door opens once more ushering in Ollivander, who when he catches Alex’s gaze winks and walks to the centre of the room. A woman follows Ollivander into the room, she has short red hair, horned green glasses that make her eyes look positively buggy, and has a photographer trailing behind her.

“Well seeing as everyone is here, we can begin,” Ludo Bagman, the head of magical games and sports within the ministry, a ruddy-faced and rotund man states. He surveys the room and clapping his hands together continues, “First we shall begin with the Weighing of the Wand Ceremony, we have master wandmaker Ollivander here to make sure your wands are all in working order. Then we shall proceed to the photos and of course some interviews. Mr. Ollivander.”

“Ms. Delacour,” Ollivander steps forward with a kind smile, she sniffs but carefully hands over her wand, he gives it a swish and flower petals fall from the wand, “A Veela hair core, how very interesting Ms. Delacour. Your wand is in working order.”

She nods with a pinched smile and carefully tucks her wand away.

Krum surrenders his wand and Ollivander nods his head in thanks and with a flick of his wrist a crackle of fire spews from the wand, “Dragon Heart String, very lovely wand Mr. Krum, it will serve you well during the tournament.”

Krum grins accepting his wand as Cedric steps forward to offer his own wand.

“I remember your wand Mr. Diggory, lovely for charm work, also Dragon’s Heart String, in perfect condition,” Ollivander says as a burst of air rushes through the room before Ollivander passes Cedric’s wand back to him.

“Ah yes, I remember your wand well Mr. Potter, I suspect it will not work for me but it appears to be in working condition,” Ollivander states as Alex surrenders his wand to the man ignoring the tight feeling in his chest as he watches Ollivander inspect it before delivering it back into Alex’s hands. He nods in thanks and tucks his wand away.

“Thank you, Mr. Ollivander,” Crouch states gruffly.

“Good luck to you all, may your wands serve you well during the coming challenges,” Ollivander states and with a final nod departs the room leaving them to the mercy of the photographer.

“Alright let’s have our four champions in the centre of the room,” The photographer says and steps forward guiding them to the centre of the room. Alex flinches at the first touch of contact but forces it down and lets the photographer move them until he is pleased.

The bright flash of the light seems to sear itself onto the back of his eyelids as the photographer adds, “Now if we could have the Headmasters in the next photo?”

Yet another adjustment period of shifting slightly to the left or the right pressed closer than he would like to utter strangers until the bright flash of the camera fills the room. Alex itches to escape and glances to Snape who only shakes his head with a frown.

“And now for our interviews, I’m Rita Skeeter I write for the Daily Prophet, but of course you know that. However, my readers don’t know you, your quirks, your stories, and they are most eager to find out all about you four. So, who would like to go first?” Skeeter states stepping forward to pat Fleur’s cheek, tap Krum’s shoulder, she ruffles Cedric’s hair, but before she can touch Alex he steps away.

He knows all about Skeeter and her rather fictional articles, though of course, her embellishments have earned her fame.

“How about the youngest?” Rita states with a smile and Alex flinches and glances helplessly to Snape.

“Ms. Skeeter, Mr. Potter does not have permission from his legal guardians and as he is under majority he cannot consent to the interview,” Snape states simply and Alex glances between the adults, for once thankful that he is younger.

“I’ve received permission from his current magical guardian,” Skeeter replies with a slimy grin. Alex frowns, Dumbledore, but nods once to Snape and follows the woman into a small room, a broom closet exactly, how excellent.

“Now Mr. Potter-“

“Please be aware Ms. Skeeter than you can be sued for libel against an underage minor, and that it would only suit my Godfather’s reputation at the moment to be seen defending his Godson,” Alex interrupts as he places himself as far from the woman as he can manage.

Skeeter smiles, it’s a nasty smile and replies, “Of course, do you mind if I use a quick-quotes-quill?”

“I do, please use a normal quill,” Alex replies and watches the way Skeeter’s eyes narrow, she was probably hoping for easy pickings but obviously she didn’t consider the colour of his tie. Skeeter tucks away the acrid green quill floating beside her and pulls out a regular quill.

“Now, Mr. Potter are you nervous about the tournament considering your what twelve years of age?”

“I’m fourteen.” Going on sixty.

“Of course, how do you feel competing against students who are emotionally your seniors, who know spells you could never even dream of?” Skeeter finishes studying him with narrow eyes as her quill hovers beside her.

“Age isn’t always a measure of experience,” Alex replies with a shrug.

“And what would your parents think of you competing, would they be excited or concerned?” Skeeter asks raising a brow before she continues, “After all this shows a predisposition towards seeking attention which is very worrying.”

“I didn’t enter the tournament so I’m sure they would be furious over who did enter me if they were still alive,” Alex replies and resists the urge to cross his arms over his chest. With the media its all about body language and word-choice.

“Of course, you didn’t Mr. Potter. Everyone loves a rebel,” Skeeter states as her quill pauses and she adds, “Scratch that last line. That will be all Mr. Potter you can send in Ms. Delacour.”

Alex nods and rises to his feet silently leaving the room, he nods to Fleur who grimaces and squares her shoulders before entering the broom closet. Snape steps forward and asks, “If that will be all? Mr. Potter is missing a class currently.”

“Yes, that will be all my boy,” Dumbledore states and Alex presses his lips firmly together and with a nod to Cedric and Krum follows Snape out of the classroom and into the hallway. He exhales and scrubs a hand over his face.

“A vile woman,” Snape states under his breath as Alex follows him down the hallway. He couldn’t agree more and already he dreads the papers tomorrow which will likely proclaim him the second coming of Voldemort.

Alex slinks into the library a headache pounding through his head as he steers himself towards the back table where he can already see a few of his friends settled at the table. He flops into a seat with a groan and lets his head gratefully meet the table with a thunk.

“How was the Wand Weighing Ceremony Harry?” Suzan asks as Alex blearily opens his eyes and peers around the table, Blaise is studying him with open concern which is rare, Daphne, Pansy, and Jefferson have paused their conversation to stare at him, and even the Patil twins look concerned.

“Skeeter is a vile woman and I would really like it if someone could find a copy of the original Goblet of Fire contract for me to personally dissect,” Alex replies and lets his head thunk onto the table once more.

“Of course, she is, you’ve seen her articles in the Prophet,” Pansy sneers and then adds, “She’s not even classy with her gossip though she certainly has a wide network.”

“Where’s Anthony and Terry?” Alex asks glancing around the table once more; they usually accompany Jefferson in the same way that Blaise and Daphne follow him about.

“They have a group project,” Jefferson replies with a frown glancing for a long moment at the library doors.

“No word from your Godfather yet?” Blaise questions as Alex levers himself up from the table and pulls out his latest essay, most of his teachers have been kind enough to extend his deadlines but Alex isn’t keen on falling behind.

“No, which isn’t a good sign,” Alex replies as he accepts the snack bar Suzan delivers into his hands with a nod of thanks.

Before anyone can comment on whether it is or isn’t a good sign Laf and Hercules appear with John trailing behind them. They’re practically running towards them except for the fact that if Madame Pince catches anyone running in the library, they’re kicked out so really, it’s more of a fast walk.

“We know what the first challenge is,” Lafayette gasps out as he slides into one of the chairs near Alex, Hercules and John mimic the motion.

“What? How?” Pansy demands with an offended frown. She is usually the primary source of information but then again, the Gryffindors tend to have different more open-mouthed sources of information.

“My brother, Charlie works on a dragon preserve in Romania, he told me that they’re bringing over four dragons for the tournament. Then Hagrid showed us the dragons last night, I’m not too familiar with the breeds, not like my brother, but there was definitely a Chinese Fireball and a Swedish Short-Snout,” Lafayette states almost gasping for breath as the others still for a long moment processing the information.

“He has to fight a dragon,” Jefferson states with a fierce glare, he’s still a huge proponent of creature rights, not that he’s at all concerned about Alex of course. Alex agrees with him he’s not a huge fan of fighting dragons; aren’t the tasks supposed to be less life-threatening?

“No, something else, the dragons are all expectant mothers, Harry has to steal an egg, not an actual dragon egg, but something similar enough, that’s what Charlie says at least,” Lafayette replies with a frown glancing out the dark windows of the library.

“Oh, that’s much better,” Alex groans and studies the table idly contemplating embracing the cool surface once more.

“What are you going to do Harry?” Blaise questions with a frown studying the shelves around them as if it might provide an answer or a strategy.

“We could help you prepare Harry; you know each of us could research different things, find different spells, handle the extra homework so you could devote your time to the tasks,” Suzan states reaching out to lay her hand on top of Alex’s. He glances around the table at his friends’ faces; they all want to help. It sends something warm bubbling through his chest.

“I don’t know if I’m going to participate,” Alex admits glancing at his recent essay as silence fills the air.

“Why not?” John asks studying Alex for a long moment, not judging just curious and it eases something inside of Alex’s chest.

“I don’t want to compete, why should I? For fame, glory, money? I already have all of those things already, as arrogant as that might sound. Why should I risk my life? Let whoever entered my name get the best out of it. If anything, I’ll take the simplest route regardless of how few points it might garner me. I appreciate the offer from all of you, I do,” Alex replies with a frown glancing briefly around the table before he glances down at his hands.

“Harry it is your choice, though the choice in a sense has been taken from you, we’ll support you in whatever you do,” Daphne states staring into Alex’s eyes for a long moment until Alex glances away.

“We can still help you regardless Harry,” Hercules states with a smile reaching around John to ruffle Alex’s hair.

“Thank you, all of you,” Alex states with a soft smile, “There’s not much research that can be done right now, other than what spells they might use to prevent ‘cheating’ and the different dragon breeds.”

“I call the dragon breeds,” Lafayette stares challenging everyone with a glare.

“We’ll handle the previous Tournaments,” Pansy states tipping her head at Daphne who nods in agreement.

Jefferson snorts and Alex can see him glare as he states, “I’ll check out some useful spells, the ‘Claws probably already have a list.”

“I’ll help,” Padma states with a warm smile as Parvati tugs her to feet she adds, “We should go, its almost curfew everyone. Goodnight.”

A chorus of farewells follows the Patil twins as they exit the library. Alexander studies the table for a long moment before he pulls out his wand and casts one of the more complex privacy charms.

“Harry?” John asks with a frown as Alex tucks his wand away.

“Is anyone here particularly fond of Dumbledore?” Alex asks quietly studying each of his friends in kind, no one nods not even Suzan. Alex sighs and runs a hand through his hair before he continues, “I have reason to believe Dumbledore wanted me to compete in the Tournament to prepare for Voldemort’s return.”

“You’re certain?” Jefferson asks quietly.

“Of course not, a man like Dumbledore doesn’t leave evidence lying around. But I don’t think its coincidence that I fought Voldemort in both first and second year and then Pettigrew was involved in third-year,” Alex replies adding another line to the essay he is working on as he casually scans the library which is near empty so late in the evening.

“This has to do with the connection doesn’t it?” Blaise asks and when Alex nods he continues, “Harry believes he’s connected to Voldemort somehow.”

“So far, I’ve been investigating and there’s probably a prophecy, but I think our souls are connected somehow,” Alex admits quietly and thinks of the book tucked into his trunk, doesn’t speak about what he’s read, about a _Horcrux_.

“And you want us to help you with research?” Lafayette states with a frown.

Alex nods and replies, “I’ve also been looking into Dumbledore’s past. There’s a lot that’s missing, did you know he had a sister?”

The table is silent, an admittance of its own kind, and Alex nods staring into each of his friends’ eyes. Alex cancels the privacy charm and casts a quick-drying spell on his essay as he states, “It’s late, and curfew is soon, we can discuss this later. Goodnight everyone.”

Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne gather their things and the others do the same speaking softly about the latest gossip regarding Krum, or about the upcoming task. Alex resolutely ignores his own thoughts on the matter, he’ll put them off until its certain, which admittedly isn’t the best plan of action, and follows the other Slytherins down to the dungeons.

Alex enters the great hall with Daphne at his side as he muffles a yawn and slides onto the bench accepting a muffin from Blaise who is already seated with Pansy. The owls flood into the great hall dropping off the news along with the mail. Liberty lands in front of Alex with a soft chirp and Alex reaches out to run his fingers through her feathers as he feeds her a piece of bacon and accepts his copy of the Prophet along with a letter from Sirius.

He carefully places the letter from Sirius on the table as Liberty takes wing, and glances at the Prophet. The headline reads _Potter, Disturbed from Reality or Just Scared?_ By _Rita Skeeter._ Alex rolls his eyes and carefully glances over the article before he flips to the second page where his essay on the recent Werewolf bill is, unedited thankfully.

“That woman is ridiculous as if anyone would believe this swill,” Daphne states with a shake of her head.

“You’d be surprised at the power rumours have,” Pansy replies as Alex carefully opens the letter from Sirius and begins to read.

“That doesn’t look good,” Blaise says quietly as Alex sets the letter from Sirius down onto the table and focuses on calming his breathing.

“It’s not,” Alex replies eventually as he reaches for a glass of water which Pansy passes him with a frown that creases the corners of her eyes, Alex continues, “The Goblins weren’t able to find any loopholes, any way to void the contract. And if they can’t I doubt I’d be able to.”

He doesn’t mention that technically according to the contract he is now considered of majority through a few clauses which mean he will be able to access the Potter vaults and estates if necessary.

“Fuck,” Blaise curses and Alex nods in agreement wishing for a calming potion or five to stave off the impending panic attack. He is going to have to compete against three talented wizards (and witch) who are his seniors in challenges which are obviously at least a little life-threatening. He’s going to have to fight a dragon.

“I need some air,” Alex states and rises shakily to his feet waving off Blaise and Daphne when they move to accompany him, he needs to be alone. Alex stumbles out of the great hall and down one of the many hallways that make up Hogwarts knowing he’ll be able to find his way back, and if he’s late to class oh well.

Alex leans against the wall and buries his head in his hands gasping for breath in long ragged lungfuls. Fuck. Fuck! He’s going to have to fight a dragon. Voldemort is probably involved somehow and he’s probably going to die.

“Harry?” A voice states accompanied by the sound of footsteps and then, “Hey you’re okay just breathe in and out okay, just breathe with me.”

Alex focuses on the sound of the other person breathing trying to match their breathing but knowing that sometimes its easier to just let the panic attack run its course. A few minutes later he tips his head back against the wall and sucks in a few ragged breaths before he tips his head down.

“Cedric?” Alex questions and it is Cedric with his boyish good looks, hair tousled in the faint sunlight streaming into the hallway through a nearby window. Cedric nods running a hand through his hair with a gentle smile.

“I get panic attacks all the time. You okay?” Cedric asks, such a ‘Puff, but Alex doesn’t really mind.

“Found out I have to compete, there’s no way to void the contract,” Alex replies with a shrug slipping into something apathetic or resigned, there’s nothing he can do to change his circumstances so he might as well deal with it, preferably with a lot of spite.

“So, you really don’t want to compete,” Cedric states softly staring at Alex with an expression that is painfully open.

“No, this was supposed to be the year I didn’t have to worry for my life,” Alex replies desolately scrubbing a hand over his face with a heavy sigh before he studies Cedric for a long moment and adds, “The first task is dragons.”

“Dragons? You’re certain?” Cedric asks stepping back slightly and leaving Alex’s personal space. He nods carefully not looking at Cedric’s handsome face and instead, glancing down the hallway as Cedric continues, “How do you know?”

“Ron’s brother Charlie works at a Dragon preserve in Romania, that’s where the dragons are from,” Alex replies leaning against the cool brick as he stares at Cedric.

“And why are you telling me?” Cedric asks taking a step closer to stare into Alex’s eyes.

Alex swallows and replies, “Krum knows and Fleur probably does as well, I prefer an even playing field. Besides, Slytherins always pay their debts.”

“Thanks, Harry, you’re not a bad sort,” Cedric says with a warm grin and claps a hand on Alex’s shoulder before he adds, “Good luck on Friday.”

“You too Cedric,” Alex replies and tries not to think about how the first task is in three days. He feels reasonably prepared, or at least prepared to disappoint, but that doesn’t do anything for the terror swelling inside his chest.

Cedric nods with another warm smile and turns down the hallway. Alex squares his shoulders, he can deal with the cold stares, with the constant low-humming terror, he can deal with a dragon, he just has to keep thinking that and maybe eventually he’ll believe it. He should probably hurry before he’s late for Defence.

“Potter stay behind a moment,” Moody snaps out as Alex stills in putting away his sheets and nods once to Blaise and Daphne, they turn and quietly follow the rest of the Slytherins leaving Alex alone with Moody.

“Yes Professor?” Alex questions carefully and resists the urge to drop his wand into his hands, he doesn’t like Moody. Something about him rubs Alex the wrong way, perhaps it was showing the unforgivables their first lesson with him. Maybe it was the slimy feeling of imperious afterwards and the sense that Moody liked it. He’s tempted to skip whenever Moody covers Defence.

“Know what you’re doing for the first task?” Moody grunts stamping around his office with his metal leg, _clank, clank_.

Alex tenses slightly and replies, “Yes, sir.”

“And what is it?” Moody asks and his blue eye roves towards Alex staring at him intensely.

Alex swallows and replies, “If I need help sir I’ll ask, otherwise I’m fine.”

Moody’s eye narrows studying Alex for a long moment before he grunts, “If you’re sure, dismissed Potter.”

Alex turns and leaves focusing carefully on his breathing.

Alex sucks in a quiet breath as he’s lead into a large tent outside of the Quidditch pitch (or rather what was the Quidditch pitch) distantly he can hear the sound of voices as students and spectators alike crowd into the stands. He tugs at the material of his outfit because of course they have all been supplied with outfits, which is thick but likely won’t do anything against Dragon fire or claws.

The other Champions are already in the tent, Krum is seated beside Karkaroff with a bland expression tinged with annoyance, Delacour is speaking softly to Madame Maxime, and Cedric is waiting patiently with his hands clasped behind his back. Alex nods to Krum and goes to stand beside Cedric focusing on his breathing as he does so.

“Ready?” Cedric questions under his breath.

“Hardly,” Alex replies as the tent flap is lifted and Dumbledore enters followed by Crouch and Ludo Bagman. Dumbledore surveys the room before stepping aside to allow Ludo Bagman to speak.

“Excellent, I see we have all of our Champions here! Now as some of you might have heard your task today is to steal a golden egg from a dragon. Now I have two bags here,” he pulls out two cloth bags, one which moves in his hand, and continues, “One holds a number which is the order you will go in. The second bag is the type of dragon you will face, there are four different dragons. Now, Krum why don’t you go first, there’s a good lad.”

Krum steps forward with a nod from Karkaroff and reaches into the first bag and draws out a small piece of wood with the number two painted on it. Bagman nods and presents the other bag. Krum studies it for a long moment before with a grimace he reaches into the bag and pulls out a small dragon, a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face.

“A Chinese Fireball, very dangerous,” Bagman states with beaming smile as Krum nods and steps back watching as the dragon spits small puffs of fire into the air. Bagman surveys the room and then states, “Ms. Delacour if you would?”

She steps forward and reaches into the first bag drawing a three, with a pinched expression she reaches into the second bag and draws a dragon, this one is green and looks like what one would imagine as a typical muggle dragon.

“A Common Welsh Green, not too bad Ms. Delacour,” Bagman states as Delacour steps back to stand with Madame Maxime who smiles down at her, proud almost.

Cedric steps forward without being prompted and Alex crosses his fingers behind his back as Cedric reaches into the first bag and draws a one, he reaches into the second bag and draws a dragon that is a silvery blue in colour, dark blue flames sprout from its mouth and into the air.

“A Swedish Short-Snout their flames are hot enough to burn through timber and bone, best be careful Mr. Diggory,” Bagman says as Cedric steps back studying the dragon with narrow eyes.

Alex inhales and steps forward, he reaches into the first bag and draws the only number remaining, four. He’s not certain that any of the numbers would have been good, but four and one certainly seem the raw deal.

Alex reaches carefully into the second bag and wraps his fingers around what feels like a toy, the scales cool against his skin as he pulls the dragon out. It is a dark black with spikes along its back all the way around to its tail and it attempts to viciously nip Alex’s hand.

“The Hungarian Horntail, one of the deadliest dragons. Be careful Mr. Potter,” Bagman states and his smile is gone as he studies the dragon and then glances to Alex. He stares at the creature in his hands for a long moment as he steps back, Cedric’s hand rests gently on his shoulder, grounding him.

“We shall begin in a few moments when your name is called exit the tent and the task will be waiting for you. You will be judged on your success in getting the egg, your spell work, and your health,” Crouch states with a frown and departs the tent followed by Bagman, Madame Maxime, and the other Headmasters, leaving them alone.

Alex flops into one of the chairs present and presses his head into his hands before he glances up and says, “Good luck Cedric.”

Cedric glances away from the tent flap and stares at Alex for a long moment before a smile spreads across his lips and crinkles all the way to the corner of his eyes as he replies, “You as well. Good luck all of you.”

They call his name and with a final inhale Cedric exits, sunlight streaming through into the tent. Fleur rises to her feet with a frown and begins to pace around the tent as Krum closes his eyes resting his hands on his thighs.

Alex watches and listens to the sound of a dragon roaring, the sound of the crowd cheering and falling silent in equal measure. He shifts his attention away and focuses on his breathing watching the repetitive motion of Fleur pacing across the floor.

A resounding cheer goes up from the audience and a moment later Cedric stumbles through the tent, his clothes are singed, smoke curling up from his shoulders as he limps forward. Madame Pomphrey appears from another entrance and carefully guides Cedric out of their tent and into another one without a word.

It'll be fine.

A moment later Krum’s name is called, he can hear the whole stadium chanting it as he nods to Alex and Fleur.

“Good luck,” Alex states quietly and Krum smiles turning and entering the arena.

Fleur paces for a moment more before with a long exhale she collapses into the seat beside Alex, she studies him for a long moment before she asks, “How old are you?”

“Fourteen,” Alex replies with a frown.

“You are not much older than my sister,” Fleur states with a shake of her head, they both glance in the direction of the arena as a vicious cheer rises from the crowd followed by a heavy silence.

“I’m sorry you have been forced to compete,” Fleur adds studying her own hands before she glances at Alex.

“Thanks,” He replies quietly and she smiles, a strained smile as Krum is ushered through the tent, he nods to them and is guided out of the tent a moment later. Alex studies Fleur and says, “You’ll be fine.”

It’ll be okay.

“Thank you, good luck Harry,” She says as she rises to her feet squaring her shoulders and holding her head high. As her name is called, she walks through the tent leaving Alex alone. He sits in the silence of the tent listening to the sound of the crowd and watching the Hungarian Horntail attempt to set fire to everything in sight.

He has a moment where everything feels suddenly bizarre, here he is fourteen again, about to fight a dragon. He died after fighting in a war and helping to build a nation and now he has to fight a dragon!

He'll be okay.

Alex sits in silence and feels the pressure bearing down on him, like a steel band wrapped around his chest it constricts his breathing, fuzzes his thoughts so that every attempt to distract himself leads back to the dragon. He can only sit there.

Not only.

Alex amends as he pulls out his wand and begins to cast a few of the charms Jefferson had found, some were particularly flame retardant (though generally meant to be used in kitchens) and others would increase the durability of his clothing.

Silence fills the air and Alex lowers his wand and watches as Fleur is levitated through the tent, she waves her fingers in Alex’s direction with a pained expression.

Inhaling, Alex walks forward and waits until his name is called.

He steps through and blinks harsh sunlight out of his eyes as he walks forward, sprawled out before him, is a wide-open space with large clusters of rocks. At the far end of the arena, Alex can see the Hungarian Horntail, she is hunched over a cluster of eggs, one of which glints golden in the sunlight. All around Alex can hear the cheers of the audience but he puts that aside as he takes out his wand and casts, “Accio golden egg.”

It doesn’t work, but he didn’t really expect it to. That would be too simple. Watching the Dragon who stares at him with intelligent eyes Alex reaches down and picks up a rock, it is heavy in his hands about roughly equal he would guess to the size of the golden egg. Alex touches his wand to the rock and carefully carves a rune he has been working on, it’s one that helps make up the basis of a Portkey.

With a final touch and a burst of magical intent, the rock disappears with a _pop_ and a second later his fingers shift around the golden egg. The Dragon glances down at its nest where the rock now sits in place of the golden egg. The audience is silent for a long moment, Alex doesn’t particularly care that he didn’t impress them, as he glances up at the judges’ panel.

Dumbledore gives him a five, Madame Maxime surprisingly a seven, Karkaroff a two, and Crouch a four. Unsurprisingly biased of course. Alex bows to the judges and steps out of the area with an exhale, Madame Pomphrey surveys him before she states, “You appear to be in the best condition Mr. Potter, but come along and let me check you out.”

She passes him a calming potion and with a grateful smile. Alex tips it back and lets it settle over him as she leads him into a tent where the other Champions are stretched out on cots. Alex sits on one as Cedric asks, “What did you do Harry?”

“I used a rune to switch a rock with the egg, it was focused on switching the substance of the rock with the only nearby thing made of a gold alloy within the area of the arena,” Alex replies with a grin as Madame Pomphrey casts a diagnostic charm. Krum grins, a sharp blood-thirsty sort of grin, Cedric shakes his head with a warm smile, and Fleur laughs.

“I transformed a rock into a dog to distract mine,” Cedric states and then adds, “I should have thought of that.”

“Maybe, but you would have scored lower,” Alex replies with a shrug as Crouch and the other Headmasters enter the room and survey the four Champions.

“Congratulations to all of you on the first task, the golden egg you retrieved will provide an invaluable clue to the second task which will take place in February. I have been asked to remind you of the Yule Ball, a Tournament tradition, the Champions are to lead the first dance. Also, currently, Krum is ranked first in terms of points followed by Cedric, then Fleur, and finally Harry,” Bagman states with a cheery grin as if four teenagers aren’t lying on medical cots after having faced dragons.

Crouch and Bagman leave however, the Headmasters stay, Karkaroff goes to speak to Krum, Madame Maxime to Fleur, and Dumbledore watches over the both of them with a twinkle in his eyes. Alex leans his head against the pillow and focuses on Occlumency practice as he sorts through the past hour.

Alex steals quietly out of the Slytherin common room, where the ‘Glad You’re Not Dead’ party is still going strong. While he’s technically the man of the hour or however one wants to phrase it and there’s alcohol in abundance, Alex is sure he won’t be missed.

A part of him nags that Daphne and Blaise will certainly worry over his absence, especially with his rather unfortunate record of wandering alone. But Alex also recalls seeing Blaise curled up with a Fifth-year, and Daphne flirting with Pansy, so he thinks he’s safe.

Alex wanders aimlessly through the empty corridors, it’s not quite curfew and so Alex doesn’t bother to use his cloak as he nods to the paintings and thinks about the golden egg. The Slytherins had all been curious and so Alex had opened the clue, except instead of anything remotely pleasant, it had been piercing shrieks. He’ll research it later, or at least set the Ravenclaws on it but for now, Alex is content to suspend all thought of the future challenges.

His feet come to a stop and Alex glances up realising he is outside of the Hufflepuff common room. As if by fate, the barrel swings open and John steps out dusting off his shoulders. He pauses taken aback at Alex’s sudden appearance before he steps forward and folds him into a tight hug.

“Okay?” John asks as he pulls back to study Alex.

He shrugs in response which earns a furrowed expression from John, who proceeds to loop his fingers around Alex’s wrist and tug him down the hallway, “Come on I was going to the kitchens anyway, hot chocolate always makes me feel better.”

He walks with John in silence for a few moments just listening to the sound of their footsteps and their breathing, Alex thinks he could listen to the sound of John breathing forever, it’s cheesy he knows, but when someone’s gone you miss every little thing. Like the way John twitches when he’s lying, or how he loves to dance, the way his accent dips ever so slightly into that southern drawl, his dimples. Some things have changed, some have stayed the same.

They arrive in front of the kitchens and John reaches out to tickle the pear revealing the kitchens which are mostly empty so late at night, though Alex can see a few house-elves moving around the kitchen. One of the elves notices them and appears closer to the door with a pop, their ears perking up, upon closer inspection. The elf is almost familiar and is wearing socks on its arms with the toes cut out.

“Dobby?” Alex questions and the house-elf nods with a wide grin.

“What can wes be getting you?” Dobby asks as Alex turns to stare at John with wide eyes.

John shakes his head and replies, “Hot chocolate please if that’s alright Dobby?”

“Right away!” Dobby agrees his ears flopping with the movement before he disappears back into the kitchen with another pop.

Alex stares at John until he rolls his eyes and replies, “When a house-elf wants to be free, you free them. You’ll notice the other house-elves aren’t fans of Dobby, they think he’s strange, he gets paid too, a few sickles a week or something.”

“Your father just freed him?” Alex questions leaning into John’s warmth as they watch the kitchens.

“No, I did,” John replies with a shrug as Alex tilts his head staring at an elf who is seated by one of the fires a jug beside them, John notices his gaze and with a sigh adds, “That’s Winky, her previous master fired her so now she’s here at Hogwarts she’s drunk most of the time. Jefferson is in a snit about it all, I think he wants to campaign for more rights or something.”

“Crouch’s elf?” Alex demands softly staring at the elf once more in a new light.

John nods his head and opens his mouth to respond when Dobby pops back into view holding two steaming mugs he announces, “Here’s being your hot chocolates!”

“Thanks, Dobby, glad to hear you’re free,” Alex says with a nod of thanks as he carefully takes the mug and wraps his hands around it, cradling it against his chest. John shakes his head with a fond smile and takes his own mug.

“Dobby is happy to be free as well,” Dobby replies and with a nod pops back into the kitchen. Alex glances at Winky for a long moment before he lets John lead him away from the kitchen and towards a small alcove, he can speak to the elf later when he isn’t exhausted from his near-death experience.

“Have you heard about the Yule Ball?” Alex asks as he rests his head on John’s shoulder and sips at his hot chocolate. It is frothy and sweet with little marshmallows spreading warmth right through his chest as John nods taking his own sip.

“Yes, my mother spoke about it. Do you have dress robes?” John asks reaching out with one hand to carefully run his fingers through Alex’s hair.

“Yeah, we picked some up when we went shopping, Mrs. Longbottom insisted. Imagine if we all just went in our military uniforms,” Alex replies with a smile thinking of the dress robes tucked at the bottom of his trunk beside his uniform.

“We would certainly look quite dashing,” John agrees covering a yawn with his hand as he takes another sip of hot chocolate.

“The Champions have to bring a date as we open the first dance,” Alex states casually tilting his head so he can glance up at John, the way the torchlight shines off his blond hair, the blue of his eyes, familiar and yet again so different.

“Who are you thinking of taking? You could ask anyone,” John states glancing down at Alex to meet his eyes.

“I was thinking if you were willing, I’d like to take you,” Alex says tentatively not breaking eye-contact as he watches John’s eyes widen his mouth dropping open for a moment before he snaps it shut.

“I’d like that,” John says softly reaching with one hand to carefully cup Alex’s jaw.

He grins and replies, “Me too, it’ll be nice to anger the stuffy traditionalists too.”

“That too,” John agrees with a grin which quickly stretches into a yawn.

Yawning himself Alex rubs at his eyes and states, “I suppose I should turn in, another life-altering situation will probably arise within the next twenty-four hours.”

“Don’t tempt fate Alex,” John chides with a grin as he sets their empty mugs on the ledge and leads Alex back towards the Hufflepuff common room.

“Always,” Alex replies with a tiny smile as they pause outside the ‘Puff common room. John pulls him into a tight hug and Alex inhales the faint scent of parchment and mint before he pulls back and presses a kiss to John’s cheek, “Goodnight.”

“Night, Alex,” John says softly and Alex with a final smile turns and makes his way towards the Slytherin common room. He doesn’t feel quite so tense anymore and the hot chocolate has left his chest warm; maybe it wasn’t all the hot chocolate. Shaking his head, Alex idly considers his recent article for the Prophet as he enters the common room.

“So, are you all staying for the break this year?” Jefferson asks primly as he sets aside another essay with a roll of his eyes. He’s started something of a lucrative business where’s he’s offered to edit some of the lower years’ (and upper years) essays in exchange for information and or favours; Pansy is understandably upset.

“I have to,” Alex replies with a mutinous frown glancing around the table where the others are finishing up some of the homework due before the winter break. The library is near empty, still too early in the afternoon for most students to drag themselves from their beds and without Quidditch there’s isn’t much of a reason.

“My father is insisting,” Daphne replies with a frown glancing at Pansy who nods in agreement passing her a folded piece of paper.

John glances at Alex with a soft smile, one that crinkles all the way up to the corner of his eyes and says, “I have a date to the ball so I’m staying.”

“When did you get a date Draco?” Suzan asks with an almost hurt frown though Alex can tell it is mostly teasing.

John shrugs with a teasing grin as Herc coughs and interrupts, “Ron and I are staying as well. What about you Thomas? Any of the Ravenclaws staying?”

“I’m staying, I don’t think most people would miss the Yule ball, I know Padma and Parvati are staying, as well as Anthony and Terry,” Thomas replies setting aside another essay with a few corrections and a gusty sigh.

“And are you taking anyone to the ball Thomas?” Pansy asks casually but there is a glint in her eyes that belays her excitement for the latest gossip.

“Of course, Padma was so kind as to accept my offer,” Jefferson replies and his expression softens for a moment, Alex almost recognises the expression.

“And Parvati? Was she able to secure a date considering how surly she is? She’ll probably only settle for the best,” Laf teases with a grin reaching over to snag a sheet from Jefferson and scan over it.

Jefferson rolls his eyes and snatches the sheet back with a shake of his head, his curly hair bouncing with the motion as he replies, “Yes, I’m not sure how but Padma says she’s going with Nott.”

“That would explain why she hasn’t shown up to the past few study sessions I suppose,” Pansy replies with an expression pinched at the corners.

“I suppose Nott had to look outside Slytherin considering no one would go with him,” Blaise replies as he settles at the table reaching to ruffle Alex’s hair with a teasing grin before he pulls out his own work.

“No one would likely ask out Parvati either, she’s been in a snit since she heard Cedric already has a date,” Hercules adds with a shake of his head as Alex passes him back his potions essay, for the most part, Hercules gets the theory but even now without the intense fear of Snape he still has difficultly.

“Who is Cedric going with?” Daphne asks, casually running her fingers carefully through her hair.

“Cho Chang,” Pansy replies and then adds, “She’s a fifth-year Ravenclaw.”

“I know her, she’s very nice,” Jefferson adds almost as an afterthought as Madame Pince passes by, she studies them with narrow eyes for a long moment before she continues. They can all still feel her beady-eyed glare.

“What about the other champions?” Suzan asks tilting her head with a dreamy expression that Alex has seen on the other girls often enough.

Alex glances at Laf with a raised brow catching the sight of his friend blushing a brilliant red as he replies, “Uh Fleur agreed to go with me.”

“Really, Weasley?” Blaise asks with a raised brow. Alex glances at Pansy who's frowning, obviously, she hasn’t heard about this yet.

“Yeah, we connected over a few things,” Lafayette replies with a shrug, namely Laf’s ability to speak French and love of France. From what Alex has seen, Fleur is quite enamoured with Lafayette; he is only slightly suspicious.

“And what about Krum?” Hercules asks opening one of the books nearby and flicking idly through it.

This time Alex glances at Blaise, who catches him looking, and rolls his eyes as he replies, “Turns out he swings in the other direction. He was kind enough to ask.”

“All the good men,” Pansy says with an amused grin and a shake of her head. Alex rolls his eyes as Pansy turns to him and asks, “What about you Harry? You’ve been unusually quiet on the matter and we all know you have to go.”

“I’m going with Draco,” Alex replies with a shrug carefully watching his friends’ reactions. Daphne’s face closes off, something icy to her features, Suzan looks similarly distraught, and Alex can’t quite parse why. Were they hoping to ask him? Hoping that he was straight (he’s bi thank you very much)?

“I’m sure the Minister and Crouch will appreciate that two of their Champions are going with the same sex,” Blaise says with a vicious grin and then adds, “After all, there was that scandal last year at the Greengrass Gala.”

“Yes, I remember that,” Daphne agrees, the words stilted before she regains control of herself and adds, “My parents were rather upset. Ms. Bulstrode and her partner are close friends with my mother regardless of the Bulstrode seniors’ proclivities during the war.”

“What about you girls do you have dates?” Lafayette asks as he tosses Hercules a crumpled-up piece of paper across the table. It hits Hercules squarely in the forehead.

“You should already know that I’m going with your sister Weasley,” Pansy replies with a roll of her eyes and earns a flustered expression from Lafayette who is once more a bright red to match his hair.

“I’m not sure yet, there aren’t a lot of satisfying options,” Daphne replies her eyes are an icy blue in the library as she stares at Alex for a long moment with narrowed eyes.

“I haven’t asked yet, I had someone in mind but I don’t think it will work out,” Suzan admits with a shrug and a tiny smile as her eyes don’t glance once at Alex.

“What about you, Nev?” Blaise asks sharing a glance with Alex as he tips his head at Daphne with a raised brow. Alex shrugs, he’s always been a bit helpless when it comes to love, sure he can flirt like the best of them, but well, it’s better to leave it at that.

“I’m thinking of asking Luna, just as friends, I think she’d enjoy it,” Hercules replies with a warm smile and Alex is reminded of why he loves Herc so much.

“You should Nev, she’d love it,” Alex replies reaching over to take Hercules’ latest essay with a proud sort of grin.

“Oh Harry, have you figured out the clue to the second task yet?” Jefferson asks with a tilt of his head and adds, “Some of the ‘Claws have a few ideas. I think one of the sixth-years definitely knows what it is, but they rather dislike both me and you.”

“Nothing yet, though I’ve been looking at a few possibilities. It’s probably something creature related is my best guess. That or they’re going to see who goes deaf first,” Alex replies with a shrug, he feels as if the answer is right there on the tip of his tongue, a forgotten passage from the research from second-year.

“Well you still have time,” Suzan says with a smile laying her hand gently on his arm. Alex nods with a warm smile

“It’ll be nice that we’ll all get to spend Christmas together this year,” Lafayette says with a fond smile and Alex feels something warm inside his chest at the thought. For so long, it’s always just been him, maybe Pansy, sometimes Lafayette, but not his whole family. A part of him is almost looking forward to the ball.

Alex fiddles with his hair staring in the mirror as he tries to pat it down, he bites his lip and sighs knowing the infamous Potter hair will not be so easily tamed. Blaise steps into the small washroom and stares at Alex for a minute before he laughs and tugs out his wand. With a quick wave, his hair flattens slightly, less of a birds-nest and more of a rolled out of bed and rocking it sort of look.

“Teach me that please,” Alex begs as he turns to face Blaise reaching out to carefully smooth his dress robes down. He looks gorgeous if Alex does say so himself, his robes are a deep burgundy cut in the most recent fashion and highlight his dark skin, in the light above it looks almost blue, and when he grins his whole face seems to light up.

“Depends what will you give me in exchange?” Blaise replies with a shake of his head reaching out to carefully adjust the buttons on Alex’s dress robes, they’re dark green, almost but not quite black, and he’s left his hair bound low at the back of his neck.

“Snape’s essay on Dreamless Sleep?” Alex offers glancing one more time into the mirror and resisting the urge to reach up and fix his hair.

Blaise bats his hand away with a roll of his eyes and replies, “You look more than fine Harry. I’ll take it along with twenty-five per cent of your Christmas chocolate.”

“Thanks, you look amazing,” Alex replies with a warm grin before he adds, “Ten.”

“Fifteen,” Blaise states as they exit their dorm and head into the common room where the others are getting ready. Alex spots Daphne and Pansy standing by the fireplace and leads Blaise towards them.

Pansy is in a beautiful red gown, it’s a subdued shade of red, something almost but not quite pinkish, with lace dripping from the sleeves which hang low along with the cut of the front of the gown. Her hair is unbound and curls around her shoulders highlighting her dark eyes.

Daphne is in a rose-pink gown which flows in ripples towards the ground, the collar his high and her hair is bound behind her head with a few curls trailing elegantly near her ears, which bear twinkling jewels.

“You both look lovely,” Alex breathes as he steps forward and presses a kiss to both of their hands, he turns to Blaise and adds, “Ten.”

“He’s right you both look beautiful. Thirteen,” Blaise responds mimicking the motion as Daphne rolls her eyes at their antics.

Alex considers it for a moment before he nods and replies, “Deal.”

“You both clean up nicely,” Daphne replies staring particularly long at Alex before she steps forward and adds, “Shall we head out to meet our dates?”

“Yes, I’m rather excited to see how everyone else looks,” Pansy replies looping her arm with Blaise’s, Alex links his arm with Daphne’s and leads her out into the hallway.

“Are you certain it isn’t because you want to be there early to see all the couples?” Blaise replies as they make their way slowly towards the great hall.

Pansy purses her lips and tilts her nose into the air as she replies snottily, “Perhaps.”

Alex trades an amused glance with Daphne, who looks away quickly as if caught staring as they enter the area outside the great hall where already a few students are gathering. Alex lets his gaze casually scan the crowd before he alights on a familiar head of bushy hair.

“Thomas is over there,” Alex states and with a pleasant smile guides Daphne through the thin crowd, Blaise and Pansy following behind. He can feel the eyes in the room following him but this is a different game to that of the days after his name was drawn. His participation in the first task may have garnered a lacklustre reaction, but here Alexander is in his element and he knows it.

Jefferson has somehow managed to find magenta dress robes, Alex wishes he was surprised, though he will admit they suit him, his curls bunched carelessly around his head. He is standing beside Padma who is wearing a beautiful sari, it’s mostly gold with magenta accents cut near the bottom. Anthony and Terry are standing together, Terry is wearing grey dress robes carefully accented with yellow and Anthony is wearing pale white robes with accents of gold.

“Good evening, you all look lovely,” Jefferson states stepping forward to kiss the girls’ hands as Alex does the same for Padma who blushes and shakes her head with a grin.

“We could say the same for you all,” Blaise replies and there is an easy-going smile on his lips, one Alex doesn’t often see outside of the common room. But he supposes the giddiness of the evening is a bit infectious.

“Starting without us?” Lafayette states as he appears with Hercules and their dates as well as Peggy. Lafayette is in dark blue robes which are clearly modelled after their military dress, not that anyone would likely be able to tell, on his arm Fleur is radiant in pale blue robes with a silver lace tracing the bodice and flaring from the sleeves, it almost reminds Alex of certain court dresses.

Hercules is wearing dark brown robes which at first appear rather simple but are actually wonderfully tailored. On his arm, Luna looks radiant in soft pink, so pale it’s almost white, the gown bunches around her elbows before trailing off in ribbons, her blond hair curls out of a bun at the back of her head highlighting her earrings, which are radishes.

Peggy is outfitted in a beautiful yellow gown, it’s a faint yellow bunched at the hips and flaring outwards with little embroidered flowers in pale white, her red hair is carefully braided around her head and little wisps escape like a circlet of flowers itself.

Pansy steps forward and with a wink at Lafayette who turns a furious shade of red, she presses a kiss to Peggy’s hand earning a furious blush from the other Weasley. Alex grins at Hercules who rolls his eyes.

“There you all are,” Suzan says as she appears from the growing crowd, she is in a beautiful pale blue dress which trails gently against the floor and collects in loops around her elbows. Her dark hair is unbound and curls around her shoulders.

“Yes, here we all are,” Daphne agrees as she steps forward to carefully take Suzan’s hand. Interesting.

“Draco was just behind me,” Suzan states searching the crowd before she adds, “Ah there he is.”

Indeed, Alex can now see John making his way through the crowd towards them. He’s in well-tailored dark blue robes, dark as the night sky, with silver embroidery glinting in the light of the hall, his hair is slicked back and Alex can see the way he stares at Alex.

“And you tease me about being sappy, honestly, Harry,” Blaise states in a staged whisper as Alex ignores him and presses a kiss to John’s hand earning a faint blush. Alex grins and loops his arm with John’s leaning into his warmth as he surveys his group of friends.

“Ah there you all are,” Krum states as he appears, half the student body watching him carefully as he approaches their group and presses a kiss to Blaise’s hand. Blaise smiles and glares at Alex before he can say anything about the blush on his friend’s cheeks.

“You all look wonderful,” Fleur states with a warm smile nodding a greeting to both Krum and Alex, there really isn’t a lot of competitive spirit between the Champions which Alex doesn’t mind at all.

“It’s nice to have an opportunity to dress up every once and a while,” Jefferson agrees glancing at Padma for a long moment.

The crowd parts slightly and Alex nods a greeting to Professor McGonagall who is wearing emerald green robes that suit her beautifully. She surveys their group with a warm smile and states, “You’ve made my job a lot easier now that three of our Champions and their dates are in the same place. Come this way, you’ll be reunited after the first dance,” she pauses and with a warm smile adds, “And may I say you all look lovely.”

With a wave to the others, Alex leads John after Professor McGonagall, Fleur tugging Lafayette who looks utterly besotted, and Krum talking casually to Blaise about Durmstrang. McGonagall leads them to a small alcove, Alex is almost certain it’s the ones the first-years wait in, where Cedric is standing with Cho Chang.

Cedric is in dark red robes they compliment his physique and his honey-blond hair. Cho Chang is in a lacy traditionally Chinese styled gown, its a pale white that glitters almost gold in the light of the hallway.

“Wow, you all look fantastic,” Cedric says with a bright grin and then gesturing at his date states, “This is Cho Chang.”

“Fleur Delacour,” Fleur steps forward to shake her hand with a pleasant if impersonal smile.

“Viktor Krum,” He grunts with a nod as Cho Chang carefully glances at Blaise standing at Krum’s side with something almost disappointed to her expression.

“I wasn’t aware they were allowing Champions to have partners that are well…?” Cho Chang states with an almost nervous smile glancing at Alex who is leaning against John’s side for a long moment.

He grins and replies brightly, “There wasn’t a rule against it. Besides, I think the Minister will quite enjoy the surprise.”

Blaise snorts and rolls his eyes at Alex even as Cho Chang nods and replies, “Of course.”

Before anyone can say anything in response to _that,_ Professor McGonagall enters their little alcove. She observes them for a moment before with a smile she says, “We’re ready for you all now if we could have Mr. Krum first, then Ms. Delacour, then Cedric, and Harry last. Perfect. Remember to have fun all of you.”

The doors to the great hall open, and Alex sucks in a gasp as his eyes dart over everything. It has been utterly transformed, the tables are gone leaving an open space for dancing, snowflakes trail gracefully through the air highlighting the glimmering crystals and the soft sparkles of silver dotting the room.

As they enter the band at the end of the hallway begins to play, a waltz. Alex is thankful he is familiar with the waltz as is John, who leads him gracefully onto the floor. Alex stares into John’s blue eyes as he's twirled around the floor the music a soft melody to their song.

“You’re still as bad as the Winter’s ball,” John says in a low whisper as Alex spins out and into his arms, other dancers are streaming onto the dance floor in a dizzying spin of colours and lace.

“I’m not that bad,” Alex protests with a pout as he carefully doesn’t step on John’s feet.

“I suppose Snape isn’t the best teacher,” John says musingly and Alex shakes his head.

“You know Sprout taught our lessons, I don’t think Snape would be caught dead on the dancefloor unless it was life-threatening,” Alex replies as the music draws to a close and they bow to each other. The next song is a minuet and Alex grins and takes the lead.

“That’s true, whenever we host balls at Malfoy manor, he's a wallflower,” John replies with a teasing grin as they pass Blaise and Krum who are surprisingly swirling rather gracefully around the room. John frowns glancing away from Alex as he admits, “My mother’s worried. She doesn’t admit as much in her letters, she’s far too smart for that. But I can tell, my father seems afraid.”

Unsaid, a word, a name lingers between them.

“We’ll be okay,” Alex says gently leaning his head against John’s as they twirl, he doesn’t quite believe it but if he can convince John that will be enough.

The song comes to a close and Lafayette appears with a flush high on his cheeks and says, “May I have this dance?”

Alex glances to John who nods reaching forward to take Fleur’s hand with a warm smile. Alex laces his hand with Laf as an allemande begins to fill the air, they quickly fall into step and Laf grins down at him and says, “You’ve improved.”

“John would argue otherwise,” Alex replies with a shake of his head as they twirl past Peggy and Pansy who are giggling holding tight to each other.

“You won’t believe what happened,” Lafayette laments as he carefully steps out and in, their hands connected a spot of warmth in the slightly chill air of the ball.

“You stepped on her foot?” Alex asks with a grin.

“I did,” Lafayette says with a heavy sigh looking like he might even burst into tears.

“At least it wasn’t in front of the French Court, and she’s not Marie Antoinette,” Alex replies patting Laf comfortingly on the shoulder.

“No, but well I may have mentioned that,” Lafayette begins as Alex carefully leans into his space and then draws back Laf continues, “And she laughs and says, ‘Oh yes, I remember that Gil, you were quite flustered.’”

“Adrienne,” Alex states with a grin glancing around the ballroom where he can see John twirling Fleur-Adrienne gracefully.

“Oui, I don’t know how to feel,” Lafayette admits softly as he carefully dips Alex then adds, “I’ve told her that you all remember. She says she’s known since she was young, I suppose growing up in France might jog the memories faster.”

“It’s good, no matter what you choose to do,” Alex says softly leaning his head against Lafayette’s before the dance whirls him away again.

“I know, I think I’m still in shock,” Lafayette admits as the dance finishes and they bow to each other sucking in thick lungfuls of air.

“May I have this dance?” Adrienne asks as she steps in front of him, Alex glances at John who nods and with a smile, he takes her hand as they launch into a quick-paced gavotte.

“I suppose he told you, Alexander, if I may be so bold?” Adrienne states as Alex carefully bounces from foot to foot, its one of the jauntier dances.

“Of course, Adrienne, I’ve known your husband for many years it was a shame I never got to meet you in our first lives,” Alex replies as they join hands intersecting with Lafayette and John, who are laughing with each other.

“Gil was so torn over your death, I’m glad I have the chance to meet you,” Adrienne smiles and they carefully circle each other as she adds, “I look forward to the rest of the competition.”

“As do I,” Alex replies as the dance draws to a close and they bow to each other. The band takes a few moments to pause as John appears at his side and guides him towards the drinks table with a grin.

“Enjoying yourself?” John asks as he passes Alex a glass, he sniffs the punch which has definitely been spiked with a grin.

“I almost miss it,” Alex replies with a shake of his head as Blaise and Krum approach the table. Alex passes them a few drinks as he asks, “Having fun?”

“Yes, mom,” Blaise replies with a roll of his eyes as he sips at the punch raising a brow at the taste but continuing to drink.

The band begins to strum a few opening notes and Krum steps forward and asks Alex, “Can I have this dance?”

“I’ll warn you I’m not nearly so elegant as Blaise,” Alex replies as he takes Krum’s hand and lets him lead him onto the dance floor. A saraband fills the air as Alex is carefully twirled in Krum’s strong arms across the floor.

“I did not expect there to be other reincarnates here,” Krum states casually as if commenting on the weather.

“Oh, what gave you that impression?” Alex replies with a teasing grin.

“I would recognise the continental uniform anywhere,” Krum states as he twirls Alex gracefully and then adds, “Of course, many of you are very mature for your ages. Not to mention they only teach a waltz at Hogwarts and your muggle-born friend is quite adept at all of them.”

“Mostly circumstantial evidence you have there, but I will admit there are more than a few of us here. And you Krum?” Alex replies watching as Suzan and Daphne speak to each other leaning against the wall.

Krum raises a brow and replies, “Perhaps I know you and you I. Baron Von Steuben.”

“I do know you sir, and you I. Alexander Hamilton at your service sir,” Alex replies with a wide grin staring at the man before him. The one that had trained the American forces into something unified during Valley forge.

“Ah Hamilton, it is pleasant to meet you again,” Krum states pulling Alex into a hug in the middle of the dance before smoothly pulling back and stepping back into the dance as he asks, “Who else is here that you know of?”

“The Marquis is dancing with Fleur who is Adrienne. John is my partner tonight; Hercules Mulligan is dancing with the blond to the left of us. Jefferson is with the beautiful lady in the sari. There are a few others but those are the ones you know,” Alex replies watching as Krum’s eyes survey the room picking out each person Alex mentions.

“And the General?”

“Unknown currently, but Franklin, yes Benjamin Franklin he’s the defence teacher, thinks he’s met him,” Alex replies as the dance begins to close, he adds, “If you’d like I’ll introduce you to everyone formally at breakfast.”

“I’d like that,” Krum agrees as they bow to each other.

Alex dances with Hercules next, he mentions Steuben and Fleur, then compliments his tailoring. After that, he dances with Peggy, then Pansy. John swoops in after that forcing Alex to take a break before he swirls him onto the dance floor and Alex can’t catch his breath after that. Luna laughs as he twirls her, Daphne leans in close during a slow loure, they speak of nothing and everything all at once. Suzan pretends at carefully focusing on each step. Jefferson rolls his eyes but takes the lead twirling Alex gracefully across the floor insulting him the whole time.

Alex collapses into one of the tables that have appeared during the course of the night as the crowd grows tired of dancing and accepts a glass from John. He is feeling the slightest bit tipsy as he glances to Hercules and Lafayette and states, “Raise a glass to freedom.”

“Something they can never take away,” Lafayette toasts the others mimicking the motion. Confusion appears at that, Daphne and Suzan trade a glance, Blaise is carefully watching Alex, Jefferson just rolls his eyes.

Alex takes a sip and glances to John who smiles sadly and adds, “I may not live to see our glory.”

“But I will gladly join the fight,” Hercules finishes setting his drink down carefully on the table.

“I think I’ll turn in for the night,” Peggy states covering a yawn, her hair is more wisps than braids by now and she looks half-wild like she might step out of the forest to bestow divine wrath upon corrupt mortals.

“I’ll go with you, let me just say goodnight to Fleur,” Lafayette says with a shake of his head rising to his feet and offering a hand to Peggy. She glances for a long moment at Suzan and Daphne before she follows Laf across the room towards where Adrienne is sitting with a few of her classmates.

“I’m a head out as well,” Jefferson states offering his arm to Padma; Anthony and Terry left probably an hour ago.

A chorus of farewells follows them out the great hall as the band begins a slow song, one that is almost familiar. Daphne tilts her head studying Alex before she rises to her feet and offering her hand she says, “One more dance?”

Alex grins ignoring the protesting of his feet as he takes her hand and lets her lead him onto the floor. They sway together for a moment before Daphne asks, “Are you satisfied now Alexander?”

“I won’t be satisfied till Voldemort is gone for good, Angelica,” Alex replies quietly staring at Daphne-Angelica in a new light, he’s had his suspicions that he’s spoken to John about, but to have it confirmed it still always something else.

“I doubt even then you would be satisfied Alex, it isn’t our nature,” Angelica replies stroking her hand gently over his jaw before her expression turns to stone eerily similar to the aftermath of the Reynolds’ Pamphlet as she adds, “If you hurt Eliza again I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“I can’t promise that Angelica, I make mistakes, I’ll make them again and again, I’m not perfect,” Alex replies staring into her icy eyes for a long moment.

“Then promise to live for her,” Angelica says simply.

“That I can do,” Alex replies as they step apart, Angelica nods once and turns walking back to the table. Suzan steps forward with a hesitant smile as Alex quirks a grin and steps forward offering her his hand.

She takes his hand, they sway together to the music and Alex gently wipes away the tears as she states, “It’s been so long, Alexander.”

“Over fifty years Eliza,” Alex says his voice soft and shaky as his own eyes burn with tears.

She wraps her arms tight around him as they sway to the music and Alex leans in and breathes the faint scent of lavender as he adds, “You look beautiful tonight.”

“You look so handsome Alex, it’s like when we first met,” Eliza replies pulling back slightly to smooth down his hair.

“When did you remember?” Alex asks gently as with a wave at the table, ignoring Herc’s wink, he leads Eliza outside into the gardens. It’s chilly with the touch of December as a light snow fills the air. Alex casts a few warming charms on both of them and a privacy charm for good measure.

“I’ve been having dreams since last year. But this year they finally started to make sense. The ball just slotted everything into place for both Angelica and I. What about you Alexander?” Eliza asks as they lean against a balcony staring out at the grounds blanketed in snow.

“When I was ten,” Alex replies softly staring at Eliza in the half-light of the moon-above, her features so familiar and yet strange, as an afterthought he adds, “Peggy is also here. Ginny Weasley.”

“That explains a lot,” Eliza says with a shake of her head as she glances at the sky above before she tilts her head down and stares into his eyes, “Is it wrong that I don’t want to let you out of my sight? I worry I’ll wake tomorrow and this will all have been a dream; you’ll be gone again.”

“I won’t leave you again Eliza, not if I can help it,” Alex replies lacing his hands with hers, they are warm against the chill of his skin. A few minutes later glancing down at their laced hands Alex adds, “About John…”

“I’ve talked to him Alex, and besides that, I read the letters, your son was the one who censored them,” Eliza replies rolling her eyes before she leans into his side and adds in a quiet voice, “You loved him so much, I remember after you lost him you were never the same,” she covers his mouth with a finger before he can speak and continues, “I know you didn’t love me any less for it, Alexander. You love too much, too fast, and too often. I know who I married.”

“So, you spoke to him,” Alex states quietly rubbing his fingers gently over her hand.

“Yes, I don’t mind sharing if you don’t. I think he was a bit terrified honestly. That is if you…?” Eliza looks suddenly unsure glancing down at their entwined hands before she glances into his eyes.

“Eliza I have loved you since I first met you, never has my love for you lessened, if in this life we are not partners then know that my love for you in its strength but maybe not its shape will remain true,” Alex replies feeling almost like himself again.

“You were always such a charmer Alex. Come it’s time to turn in,” Eliza leans up and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek before she turns to head inside. Alex watches for a minute with a sappy grin before he follows her inside. It turns out the ball wasn’t such a bad experience after all, even if his feet are protesting.

Alex slinks into the great hall the next morning with a touch of a headache rubbing at his temples. That’s what he gets for drinking the spiked punch he supposes. In all honesty, it’s really not the worst hangover he’s had, not by far, it's just that his body is rather unused to alcohol.

Angelica smirks at him and hands him a mug of tea, he grunts gratefully and sips at the hot tea feeling it seep through his system. Blaise settles down beside him with a groan a line of hickeys trailing beneath his collar, Alex grins and Blaise rolls his eyes and steals his cup. Blaise takes a sip and passes it back as Pansy settles at the table, her normally tamed hair is a frizzy mess about her head as she snags a muffin.

“Well that was certainly entertaining,” Pansy states as she passes Alex a piece of toast. He grins in thanks as Steuben settles on the bench beside Alex with a grin reaching over to fill his plate with bacon and a piece of toast.

“Got plenty of blackmail material?” Blaise asks with a grin as the owls sweep into the room with the Prophet dropping it onto the tables along with the mail.

“That and enough gossip as well,” Pansy replies with a satisfied grin, like the cat that got the canary.

Alex places the letter from Sirius (with the next step in the Animagi process inside) aside to read in private. He unrolls the Prophet and lets out a low groan contemplating embracing the table at the headline which reads: _Boy Who Lived Desperate for Attention and Partners?_

The article proceeds to expound on first how he went Draco Malfoy, a known progeny of a rather dark family, then how he was seen dancing rather closely with all of his friends. The pic Skeeter has used, and Alex wonders where she got it, is of him leaning in close to Krum during one of the dances. It basically is implying he’s a slut.

“She’s vile,” Angelica states with a frown glaring at the paper and likely wishing it might spontaneously combust.

“I could probably sue her for libel now, she’s being sloppy. It won’t go anywhere but well it will do wonders for Sirius’ reputation and launch an investigation. After all, she wasn’t invited to the ball,” Alex replies with a shrug trailing his fingers over the newspaper. Steuben at his side looks impressed as Blaise nods in agreement.

“Ten o clock the golden ‘Puff,” Angelica states and Alex nods and tips his head in thanks turning in his seat to watch Cedric approach, he looks tired but not quite exhausted as he pauses in front of the Slytherin table.

Cedric glances at Steuben for a moment before with a charming smile he asks, “Harry can I talk to you for a moment? It's important.”

“Of course,” Alex replies and waves aside Blaise’s concern as he rises to his feet and follows Cedric out of the great hall. He can feel the eyes of the student body follow him curious about their two Champions or perhaps just the recent article.

Alex follows Cedric down a corridor where soft beams of morning sunlight slant through the window catching on Cedric’s hair turning it golden along with the brown of his eyes. Alex leans cautiously against the wall and waits.

“Have fun last night?” Cedric begins glancing down the corridor.

“Yes, what about you Cedric?” Alex replies watching as a pair of birds flit through the air.

“Good, look Harry have you tried putting the egg underwater?” Cedric asks glancing furtively around once more as he steps into Alex’s personal space.

“What?” Alexander replies tilting his head.

Cedric shakes his head and says, “Puffs pay their debts the same as Slytherins. Just try putting the egg underwater okay?”

“Thanks, Cedric,” Alex replies clapping his hand over Cedric’s shoulder. He glances down at where they’re connected and nods before with a final tip of his head he turns and heads back towards the great hall.

Alex waits for a moment considering the information. He supposes it won’t make much sense until he actually tries what Cedric’s suggested. Rolling his shoulders, Alex walks back into the great hall where John is sitting at the Slytherin table casually sipping at Alex’s tea and speaking to both Angelica and Steuben.

“Were you all talking about me?” Alex asks as he bumps gently against John, he grins up at him tired but warm.

“Of course, who else will do it?” Blaise replies with a snort and doesn’t even have the grace to wither at Alex’s half-hearted glare.

“Krum, want to go speak to Fleur with me? It’s about the second challenge,” Alex offers winking at Angelica as Krum nods and rises to his feet.

“Isn’t that technically cheating?” Pansy asks after making sure Nott isn’t anywhere nearby; he’s not.

Alex shrugs and glances at the Baron who mimics the motion and states, “You do what you must to win.”

“Besides the competition is meant to foster cooperation and goodwill between the schools. That’s what seems to be happening to me,” Angelica replies with a grin. Alex shakes his head and tugs Steuban towards the Ravenclaw table.

“I didn’t expect to see your ugly mug so early Harry,” Jefferson greets him jokingly where Anthony and Terry are falling asleep on each other’s shoulders, though Terry manages to open an eye and nod in greeting. Padma rolls her eyes and hits Jefferson on the shoulder.

“Be nice, I swear Thomas,” Padma chides and then adds, “If you’re looking for Fleur she’s sitting with her sister.”

“Thanks, drink some tea Thomas you’ll feel better,” Alex replies with a grin and ignores his glare as he leads Steuban down the table.

“That was Jefferson no?” Krum asks as they pause near the end of the table where Adrienne is talking to her sister.

“Yes, Daphne is Angelica Schuyler,” he replies and then adds aloud, “Good morning.”

Adrienne turns observing the both of them with a raised brow, the Baron glances to Alex both curious as to why he’s brought them together. Alex threads his fingers behind his back and says, “I’ve received word that putting the egg underwater will properly reveal the second clue.”

“Ah it is mermish,” Adrienne says with a nod tugging fondly on her sister’s hair.

Oh, that makes sense, Alex feels stupid for not recognising it earlier.

“Thank you for telling us Harry,” Adrienne adds with a kind smile.

“Of course, I prefer to fight on equal ground, if I actually cared about winning though, it might be a bit different,” Alex replies with a shrug. Adrienne nods with a hint of laughter as the Baron hums beside him.

“Come on I promised I would introduce you to the others,” Alex says with a nod of farewell to Adrienne and leads Krum towards the ‘Puff table. Shaking his head, Alexander wonders what the clue will reveal.

Christmas dawns with the stillness only deep snow can bring, the whole castle seems to be holding its breath as Alex stumbles out of the dorm glancing over his shoulder where Blaise is still passed out cradling a pillow to his chest.

It’s early, much too early for any of the sane Slytherins to be up as Alex trips into the common room. Pansy obviously isn’t sane as she is sitting in an armchair holding a steaming mug, she grins when she sees Alex and tilts her head at the spot next to her.

Alex settles into the chair with a sigh and tilts his head back as he states, “This is much too early, even for Christmas. I should be used to it by now.”

“It has become something of a tradition,” Pansy agrees, staring into her drink, hot chocolate if the marshmallows are any indication, for a long moment in the soft silence of the common room.

“I was called a slut the other day,” Pansy states casually, too casually, running her fingers up and down the side of the mug as she continues, “They were nice enough to say it to my face. Then well, they decided if I was a slut I should live up to my name.”

Alex’s hands are clenched into fists at his side and he can’t quite keep in the distressed sound he makes. Pansy glances at him and shakes her head as she admits, “I can handle myself they found their way to the hospital wing quick enough,” She pauses studying Alex for a long moment before she adds, “I know you’re a reincarnate, that quite a few of our friends are. I remember my past life; I wish I didn’t.”

Pansy looks almost broken, staring at the opposite end of the common room tears glistening on her cheeks before her gaze slowly settles on Alexander.

“I was Alexander Hamilton,” Alex admits softly carefully watching as her expression twists up, she bites her lip and glances away with a deep sigh.

“Maria Reynolds,” Pansy- Maria says softly carelessly wiping at the tears on her cheeks as she continues with a sad shake of her head, “I wish I had never remembered. Before I remembered I felt confident, I knew who I was. Now all I can think about is my husband abusing me, of the _shame_. You had a part in that Alexander, you told the whole world what we had done, you were a man sure your public status was wounded, but what about me? What did I get?”

“I never apologised,” Alex starts and before Maria can protest he continues, “I never apologised that I went into such great detail, I could have left your name out of it, but I was so obsessed with my reputation, maybe a part of me knew that naming others would save some face. It doesn’t matter what I did was _wrong_. And not only that, instead of helping you, I was a lawyer I could have helped you file for a divorce, instead, I took advantage of you, used you for my own conscience. You didn’t deserve that, any of that Maria, I never apologised but I hope you’ll accept my apology now. I’m sorry.”

Maria sits in silence for a long moment, just the two of them and the faint noises of a castle just beginning to stir. Finally, Maria runs a hand through her hair which curls loosely around her face and replies, “Thank you Alex. I… this is going to change things between us.”

“I know. I’m going to try my best to be better, to everyone,” Alex replies sadly and doesn’t reach over to comfort Maria.

A faint smile tugs at the corners of her lips as she replies, “That’s all I ask for. I think we can all try to be better.”

“You two are up early,” Angelica says as she glides gracefully into the room, she’s wearing pink pyjamas but her hair is of course perfectly styled.

“Angelica, Pansy remembers,” Alex states and rises to his feet vacating the seat he turns to face them and with a soft smile states, “I’ll be back in a few if I can drag Blaise out of bed, it may take a while.”

He nods once to Angelica, flashes Maria a tentative smile and disappears up the stairs. Alex slips into their dorm room and stares at Blaise who is curled on his side into a tiny ball he whispers, “When you remember, will you hate me as well?”

Alex trots into the library with a triumphant grin holding the golden egg in his hands as he settles it on the table with a loud _plunk_ that earns a few winces as the others search the room for Pince, thankfully they are safe.

“You’re dripping water everywhere,” Blaise comments with a raised brow where indeed Alex’s hair is dripping from his robes onto the floor.

Angelica rolls her eyes and pulls out her wand casting a quick charm that leaves his hair dry and light on his shoulders as Alex states, “Do you all want to hear the second clue properly or not?”

“You figured it out?” Hercules asks as Alex nods and settles at the table running a hand through his hair.

“It’s mermish, so it can only be heard underwater. I wrote it down,” Alex replies as he digs through his bag and pulls out a sheet of parchment that is slightly crinkled and speckled with water, he places it carefully on the table.

“Dumbledore speaks mermish,” Laf says quietly and none of them comment on it.

It reads:

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And recover what we took,

But past an hour — the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

His friends pass the sheet carefully around the table as Jefferson comments, “So, it has to do with the lake. How entertaining we’re all going to watch a puddle for an hour.”

“The lake in February,” Eliza adds with a frown glancing at Alex who shakes his head with a sigh.

“It might be helpful to mention I also can’t really swim,” Alex adds and tries not to feel embarrassed. He knew how to in his past life, or at least well enough, but Alex isn’t certain how well that’s translated to this life when he hasn’t had the chance to practice.

“We have time to deal with that, you still have almost a month,” Lafayette reassures reaching out to ruffle Alex’s hair.

“I was on the swim team at my old school,” Terry offers with a tentative smile and Alex grins in thanks.

“Perhaps we should be focusing on the line ‘We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss’, which is plenty ominous,” Padma adds passing the sheet carefully back to Alex who folds it up and tucks it away with a frown.

“Objects?” John suggests with a frown staring at the copy Eliza made and distributed, they’ll have to be destroyed after they’re done in the library.

“A possibility, but not very much in the way of motivation,” Jefferson protests with a shake of his head rising to his feet to scan the nearby shelves with a determined expression that Alex recognises well.

“Not to mention its unlikely Krum and Fleur brought anything too personal,” Maria adds softly, she has always known how people act the best of the group and Alex thinks she would make a wicked psychologist if she ever chooses to.

“So, what can you think of that’s precious to you, Harry?” Angelica asks with a raised brow as Jefferson sets a stack of books on the table and carefully distributes them to their friends.

“My friends, family,” Alex replies without hesitation, material objects are nice, a legacy is nice, but he has all those things and they’re nothing to the warmth of his family. Without his friends, he would be utterly alone like he was before Hogwarts, he doesn’t want to imagine it.

Besides, they think they’re teenagers.

“You think they might use people?” John asks with a frown reaching out to lace his hand over Alex’s. He doesn’t want to think about his friends stranded underwater for the purpose of some game, knows that they’d be safe but he can’t stand back and watch, not when it's his family.

“It’s a possibility, there have to be high stakes of some sort,” Alex replies with a shake of his head glancing for a long moment at Blaise before he adds, “I can’t imagine this challenge will be too entertaining to watch if it's under the lake.”

“I’d be more concerned about the line ‘too late it’s gone- it won’t come back’,” Terry says with a frown glancing out the window onto the grounds which are still blanketed in snow. Alex is resolutely not thinking about how cold the water will be, in Scotland, in February! All the heating charms in the world probably won’t prevent pneumonia and frostbite.

“Again, probably just to add tension,” Jefferson snorts rolling his eyes as he adds, “They can’t risk having student deaths on their hands. This is their chance to revive the tournament so they’ll be as careful as possible.”

Or almost as careful.

Alex glances around the table and asks, “First thoughts on strategy?”

“Lots of warming charms. Obviously,” Padma states flipping through a charms book she adds, “There a few different types we can try, there are even a few transfiguration options.”

“For the underwater part there are a few different options,” Jefferson adds and lists, “There’s the bubblehead charm, partial transfiguration either just gills or a more developed transfiguration, there’s also muggle diving tanks though it might be difficult to get one.”

“There’s also gillyweed,” Hercules adds and after earning a few confused stares he adds, “It’s a plant that allows you to breathe underwater. If Harry uses that he wouldn’t have to focus on maintaining a spell during the challenge.”

“Can you look into it please Neville?” Alex asks and then at large to the table he adds, “Please search for different methods, I’ll learn the bubblehead charm in case we can’t get gillyweed. We’ll also need to go over warming charms as I suspect the weather won’t be any warmer by February.”

“It’ll probably even be colder,” Maria states with a hint of a smile, she’s been quiet lately but Alex has been respecting her space and he doesn’t push.

“So, I know you weren’t at breakfast this morning Harry, but have you seen the paper?” Lafayette asks as he flips open a book and flips to a certain chapter.

“The one about Sirius suing Skeeter for libel? Or the one about the recent improved Wolfsbane?” Alex questions as he takes a book from Jefferson and jots down the incantation for a few warming charms, one of which is meant to preserve the warmth of meals.

“The one about libel,” Hercules replies with a shake of his head.

“Well I saw both so yes,” Alex replies with a grin.

“It’s what she deserves after that horrible article about Hagrid earlier this year,” Jefferson huffs with a scowl before he turns and stomps off to browse the aisles again.

Angelica shakes her head and adds, “I wouldn’t be surprised if more than a few people came forward to testify against her, she certainly hasn’t endeared herself to many people.”

“Weasley, what’s this I hear about Crouch being sick?” Maria asks from across the table deciding pointedly not to comment on Skeeter.

“Percy says he’s been ill of late not even showing up to work, he won’t say as much but I suspect Percy’s been handling most of Crouch’s work as well,” Lafayette replies with a frown as he sets aside the book he’s looking at with a sigh.

“He wasn’t at the Yule Ball, was he?” Blaise asks with a frown that furrows right between his brows.

“Not that I saw,” Jefferson agrees as he settles at the table with yet another stack of books which he proceeds to distribute.

Alex shakes his head feeling once more as if there are strings moving behind the surface, moving pieces he can’t yet see. The most recent nightmare lingers as Alex opens a book, he has roughly a month to prepare, best to use the time wisely.

“Potter,” Moody calls out and Alex stills in the hallway glancing at John who has a frown plastered on his face.

“Yes, Professor?” Alex turns to smile pleasantly at Moody wondering what the man wants now.

“Diggory told you about the second clue?” Moody grunts, he does a lot of that. Alex considers the question for a long moment; its unlikely Cedric would have told Moody about the clue which means he either overheard Cedric talking about it or he told him.

“Yes, sir,” Alex replies itching to leave the conversation.

“You know what you’re going to do Potter?” Moody asks, almost as if he’s offering assistance. Why? Alex hasn’t done anything to particularly endear himself to Moody. In fact, his dislike of the man is easily apparent. He’s not even in Gryffindor, so there’s no ‘light’ motivation that Alex can see.

Besides that, if he needed help, he wouldn’t seek it from Moody. He’s talked to Lupin who agrees that the Bubblehead charm or gillyweed is probably their best option. He’s even offered a few charms to deal with Grindylows.

“Yes, sir.”

“Like the dragon again Potter?” Moody asks almost insulting.

“No sir, I don’t think there are dragons in the lake. If you don’t mind sir I have to get to class,” Alex replies and before Moody can respond he tugs John down the hallway. He can feel Moody’s eye following him all the way to class.

February is bloody cold. Alex shivers as he tromps out of the castle tugging his cloak tighter around his shoulders as beside him Hercules frowns and looks like he’s contemplating giving Alex his cloak as well. He’s not sure he would say no either.

He glances at the small group of friends surrounding him and the missing faces are stark in the pale air. During defence, Blaise was called to Dumbledore’s office and Alex can presume similar for John. Both of them weren’t at dinner or lunch. Sleeping in his room alone was strange and the nerves collecting like hot coals inside his chest didn’t help either.

“It’ll be fine,” Eliza says gently, she loops her arms with his and Alex leans against her side absorbing her warmth with a sigh.

“I know, I don’t even want to compete in the damn competition in the first place,” Alex replies as he pulls out his wand and starts casting a few warming charms, he anchors them to the outfit he was given which is at the least a warm material almost like a wet suit.

“But it’s Blaise and Draco,” Angelica says softly and Alex nods.

“What if they don’t come back? What if they refuse to give them back,” Alex replies with a shake of his head, the coals in his chest feel like a full-blown fire crackling their way up to his throat and trying to consume him.

“They’ll come back, they’ll be okay,” Eliza states as they pile into one of the boats to the platforms in the centre of the lake. Unsaid is that Alex won’t lose John again. He can’t.

“Have fun watching the lake for an hour,” Alex replies with a shake of his head as Hercules carefully presses the gillyweed into his hands. Alex nods in gratitude ignoring the slimy feel of it as he curls his hands into a fist.

“We’ve been placing bets,” Maria says and then with a frown adds, “Though I suppose Blaise will refuse to honour them.”

“The twins were placing bets last I saw,” Hercules says with a shake of his head.

“An hour right Nev?” Alex asks glancing carefully at the gillyweed and dreading the taste.

“Should be, we’ve timed it and its pretty close, just be quick Harry, don’t do anything unnecessary,” Hercules replies clapping an arm on Alex’s shoulder.

“You’ll be fine, go on, we’ll be waiting,” Lafayette says with a warm smile and they all layer a few more warming charms on him for good luck before shoving him in the direction of where the other champions are standing.

Eliza steps forward and presses a kiss to his cheek with a soft, “For luck.”

Alexander grins and with a final nod to his friends crosses to where the other champions are standing. Adrienne is in a bathing suit that looks as if its from the 1920s and is shivering in the cold, Alex casts a few warming charms in her direction and earns a soft smile. Krum is wearing swim trunks and when he catches Alex staring, he states, “We swim in the winter all the time builds character.

Alex shakes his head and goes to stand beside Cedric and asks, “Ready Cedric?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Cedric replies and pulls out a pepper-up potion offering one to Alex who grins in thanks and tips his bottle against Cedric’s before he downs it with a grin. He can see Dumbledore along with Moody and the other Headmasters watching their interactions but he doesn’t quite care. With a grimace, Alex shoves the gillyweed into his mouth and carefully swallows it.

“Something was stolen from our Champions last night,” Dumbledore begins his wand resting at his throat as he uses Sonorous to amplify his voice, he continues, “Our Champions will have one hour to retrieve what they have lost at the start of the canon.”

_Boom!_

Alex jumps into the water and yep just as bloody freezing as he expected even with the warming charms. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, Sirius mailed it in for him after one of his muggle shopping trips which he’ll write pages upon pages about (there was a whole essay on Pink Floyd), Alex frowns and turns swimming towards the bottom of the lake.

The gills have developed burning beneath his skin as Alex sucks in a mouthful of water, the sensation is still strange even after they practised with the small shipment of gillyweed Neville ordered in. His hands glide through the water webbed as they are, and his feet kick out powerfully behind him. Even the blackness of the lack is diminished into sepia tones as Alex swims through a thick bed of kelp.

A shadow passes through the kelp and Alex stills for a moment wand held in his hand as he glances around the kelp, he can’t see anything and continues to swim. Something latches onto his ankle with a sharp prick of pain and Alex whirls around casting a wordless Bombarda. The Grindylow flies backwards and before any more can attack Alex swims forward.

The faint sound of music drifts through the water and Alex prays he’s swimming in the right direction as he glances at his watch. A few minutes later out of the kelp below a mermaid appears, they are nothing like the fairy-tale maidens, instead, more similar to the _Creature from the Black Lagoon_ with wide opalescent eyes, fins trailing ethereally through the water, and hair that is pale grey like coral.

They stare at each other for a long moment, bubbles drifting from Alex’s lips before he nods his head in respect. The mermaid turns and swims through the water, their tail cutting through it with ease. Alex follows behind as the mermaid leads him to a village of sorts at the bottom of the lake.

The structures are made of a mossy stone covered in lichen which floats gently in the water. Alex can see merpeople peering out of the windows of their homes, their eyes glowing in the darkness like something from the deep sea as Alex swims towards the centre of the village.

At the centre four people float, chained carefully to the ground, their eyes are closed. Blaise and John float side by side, John’s hair a pale almost luminescent white in the water and Blaise’s skin dark appearing almost blue. Adrienne’s sister is also floating along with Cho Chang.

Alex tugs out his wand and aims it at the chain binding John to the lake floor. Bombarda shatters the chain and Alex swims forward glancing at his watch, thirty minutes, he loops his hand around John’s waist and tugs him forward.

Steuben appears beside him, his head has been transformed into that of a shark, he nods once to Alex and shatters Blaise’s chains. Wrapping an arm around Blaise, Steuben nods once more before he kicks upwards. Alex frowns glancing around the village, he hears the sound of hissing and sees Cedric approach, he’s using the bubblehead charm and as he wraps an arm around Cho Chang he says, “Fleur’s been caught by a few Grindylows, but she’s on her way.”

Alex nods the words blurry and distorted as Cedric tips his head and swims upwards with Cho in his arms. Alex glances at his watch with a frown and glances at the entrance to the village, twenty minutes, and still no sign of Adrienne.

He knows he shouldn’t wait, that they won’t leave her sister at the bottom of the lake. But a part of him can’t. Has to make sure.

At the fifteen-minute mark, Adrienne appears she looks pale in the water and her expression twists in surprise when she sees Alex waiting before turning to a pleased smile as she breaks her sister’s chain. Together they swim quickly towards the surface, Alex beckons Adrienne closer and pulls out his wand. He wraps an arm around her holding tight to John as he feels the effects of the gillyweed begin to fade.

A burst of air shoots from Alex’s wand launching the four of them upwards as water pushes against their shoulders. They break the water with a gasp of air, air which Alexander doesn’t quite need yet. He shakes his head and dips it back under the water even as John and Adrienne’s sister opens their eyes.

They swim towards where the platforms are with five minutes on the clock. Alex curses as the gillweed’s effects begin to fade his lungs converting back to air as he gasps. John’s hand is tight around his arm tugging Alex forward, he’s confused but he still knows what to do. Adrienne’s brow is furrowed but she pulls her sister along wordlessly.

They clamber on the platform with a minute to spare.

A cheer rings out through the audience as a few people step forward with warm blankets. Alex gratefully draws one around his shoulders and leans against John’s side as Madame Pomphrey hands out a few pepper-up potions ranting under her breath about child endangerment.

Dumbledore steps forward after conversing with a merperson and the judges and states, “With a score of fifty points Krum is in the lead, Diggory in second place with a score of forty-five, Ms. Delacour in third with a score of forty points and finally Mr. Potter in fourth with a score of thirty points. This third challenge will commence in June.”

Wow, Alex can really feel the bias. It’s not like he cares though.

Alex glances at Dumbledore and can see his eyes twinkling and glances away with a frown tightening his rudimentary occlumency shields as he leans against John’s side. Alex can see their friends making their way over and he’s just glad the second task is done.

Alex waits patiently outside the potions classroom as students file out of the room looking vaguely terrified. Alex shakes his head, which is pounding, he was lucky that when he fell asleep in the common room the only one around was Blaise, who shook him awake before Alex could apparently really start screaming, he can feel the pain emanating from his scar even still. With a sigh, Alex nods to the portrait across the hall who is usually quite open to discussing the sixteen-hundreds on a good day.

He glances down the corridor where Karkaroff is striding forward calmly as if his eyes aren’t furtively glancing around the hallway. Alex raises a brow and casts a mild disillusionment charm, one not necessarily to make him invisible but rather for the eyes to just slide off, Alex theorizes the spell actually affects a certain region of the brain.

Karkaroff pauses outside of Snape’s classroom his eyes darting up and down the hallway, they pause on Alex for a fraction of a second before the classroom door creaks open and Snape steps outside with a raised brow.

“Karkaroff to what do I owe the pleasure?” Snape asks sounding like it isn’t even close to a pleasure as his eyes roam the hallway. They pause on Alex for a long moment before they move away and Snape steps inside followed by Karkaroff. The door is left open a crack by Karkaroff, what a rookie mistake.

Alex digs through his pocket and pulls out of the twins’ latest products, similar to their extendable ears it’s in the shape of a spider and Alex sets it carefully on the floor and watches it scuttle into the classroom.

“Have you seen it, Snape? It is growing darker,” Karkaroff grounds out in a rough whisper and Alex can see the man tugging up his sleeve baring the Dark Mark, which does look rather well dark, against Karkaroff’s skin.

Snape frowns and replies, “I know.”

“You haven’t received any summons, have you? Any word?” Karkaroff demands, looking paranoid as his eyes scan the room his head jerking roughly back and forth.

“Nothing,” Snape drawls, though Alex can tell the man is just as disturbed by the news though rather better at hiding it. Snape frowns and adds, “Don’t be a fool Karkaroff. Get out of my office.”

Karkaroff huffs and storms out of Snape’s office a dark aura about the man that tries to hide the pervasive stench of fear. Snape steps out of his office and glances down at Alex as he drops the disillusionment charm before with a long sigh he states, “Come in Potter.”

Alex settles in one of the desks near the front as Snape begins to inspect the potions, a few are the proper shade of yellow, but most of them are putrid greens or vibrant purples. Alex says quietly, “I saw you’ve published your improved version of the Wolfsbane potion sir.”

One that is cheaper, easier to make (most of the fourth years could make it Alex suspects) and has the benefit of not only taming the wolf, but it also eases the pain of the transformation from what Alex can tell. Both Sirius and Remus are sour about being in Snape’s debt.

“Yes, the original inventor was a fool,” Snape replies as he vanishes a few potions with a frown. He glances up and narrows his eyes at Alex for a long moment before he asks, “Why are you really here Potter?”

He could ask Snape the same thing, ask the man why two Death Eaters are teaching children.

He doesn’t. Instead, Alex runs a hand through his hair and admits, “I know I’m connected to Voldemort. I’ve been getting dreams since the start of this year. He’s with Pettigrew in some dingy mansion, and he has a snake named Nagini with him.”

Alex begins and carefully watches Snape’s expression shutter as the man carefully considers Alex before he asks, “Do you know why you are connected?”

“I have my suspicions sir, something to do with fate, or the night my parents died. But that’s not necessarily why I came here, even if you knew the answer, I doubt you would tell me, sir. I’ve been receiving headaches from Voldemort, what do you suggest sir?” Alex replies staring at Snape, but carefully not into his eyes.

“You’re correct I am not able to tell you Mr. Potter, for both our safety. However, I assume you have been practising Occlumency?” Snape replies folding his hands in front of him on the desk, the potions casting colourful light onto said hands.

“Yes sir, but only the basics so far,” Alex replies with a tilt of his head resisting the urge to fidget under Snape’s glance.

“ _Guide to Intermediate Level Occlumency_ may be helpful. I would also speak to your Godfather, the Blacks are trained in it from what I recall. That may help Mr. Potter,” Snape replies carefully testing Alex’s shields before withdrawing.

“Thank you, sir,” Alex replies and rises slowly to his feet.

“Mr. Potter,” Snape begins and he has a sour expression on his features as if he’s been forced to swallow a lemon as he states, “Be careful.”

“I try sir,” Alex replies and walks out of the potion’s classroom rubbing at his forehead. He’ll find Eliza or John they’re always good at distracting him from the impending third task and the essays he hasn’t written yet.

March bleeds into April in heavy downpours of rain, which at first are the rather icy cold sort but soon turn to the soft patter of rain that Alex listens to with half a smile as they pour over their essays in the library or curl up in the common room by the fireplace.

When the weather finally settles sometime towards the end of April, the champions are all gathered in the great hall early in the morning. Alex rubs at his eyes desperately wishing for coffee or even tea, he needs to bribe the house-elves to give him coffee. Cedric beside him covers a yawn with a roll of his shoulders as Steuben stares straight ahead hands clasped behind his back. Adrienne’s hair curls elegantly around her neck regardless of how early it is in the morning.

“I see our Champions are all here, excellent, excellent!” Ludo Bagman states as he enters the atrium with a jovial smile on his ruddy cheeks, there is something dark hiding behind the expression that wasn’t there before. The Headmasters appear from within the great hall, Madame Maxime is clutching a mug of coffee and Karkaroff’s beard is a mess, unsurprisingly, Dumbledore is wearing a truly atrocious bright yellow robe that hurts to look at.

“If you would all follow me, you’re going to get an insight into the third task so you can all properly prepare, though of course there will still be a few surprises,” Bagman states as he steps outside, the sun is still faint on the sky but the grass is green beneath Alex’s feet as they follow Bagman towards the Quidditch pitch, or rather what once was the Quidditch pitch.

They stop on a small plateau just before the Quidditch pitch where they can see rows of hedges stretching out almost as far as the eye can see and wizards moving about through the maze magically growing the shrubs faster; by the time they are done Alex doubts, anyone will be able to see into it. And it is a maze, a giant maze. Alex almost wants to groan out loud as he stares at the maze for a long moment before glancing to Cedric who looks equally pained.

There won’t be much for the audience to see.

“Now, of course, we can’t tell you what will be in the maze, but the Triwizard Cup will be in the centre of the maze, the first to reach it wins. You will enter the maze in terms of the points so Krum will go first followed by Mr. Diggory, then Ms. Delacour, and finally Mr. Potter. Do you have any questions?” Ludo bagman asks as he beams at them glancing at the maze and back at their unenthused faced; they might once have been enthused but it was probably before the freezing cold lake.

“No questions? Alright, you can all head back to the school now,” Bagman states with a wide grin and Adrienne glares at the man and turns to head back to the castle with a huff (he interrupted her beauty sleep) followed by Madame Maxime. Karkaroff, Dumbledore, and Bagman all make their way towards the school leaving Alex, Cedric, and Diggory.

“Best of luck to you both,” Cedric says with a warm smile and then with a shake of his head adds, “At this point, I’ll be glad when it’s all over.”

Then he turns and tromps back towards the castle leaving them alone. Alex shakes his head and glances at Steuban as he says, “Let’s get some breakfast I’m starving.”

Steuben nods and they turn to make their way towards the castle. As they pass Hagrid’s hut, dipping through the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest, something crashes into Alex. He whirls around his wand held at the ready as Krum mimics the motion.

Crouch Sr. stands before them swaying on his feet there is a crazed look to his eyes as he murmurs, “I need to, need to complete the paperwork for the Tournament. Yes, so much work, international relations and paperwork.”

Alex shares a glance with Steuben and casts, “Stupefy.”

Crouch crumples to the ground like a piece of wet paper as Alex tenses glancing around the forest he casts, “Expecto Patronum,” his crow bursts from his wand with a loud caw soaring through the air before Alex commands, “Find Snape, tell him Crouch Senior is on Hogwarts grounds.”

The crow caws and soars off in the direction of the castle as Alex and Steuben instinctively shift to cover their blind spots.

“Quite impressive brat,” Steuben says almost but not quite fond.

“Thanks,” Alex replies as something shifts in the forest a branch crunching beneath someone or something’s foot.

They both hold their wands at the ready and Alex reacts instantly as he sees the red light soaring towards him, “Protego!”

The shield bursts into the air covering both Alex, Steuben, and Crouch, who is still lying unconscious on the ground. Another stunner comes screaming through the air and Steuben turns and casts, “Expelliarmus!”

Panic and fear twist in his gut, but Alex forces his arm to stay strong as his eyes search the first around them. The sound of something shifting reaches their ears as Steuben swings back around and Alex maintains the shield, he can feel the draw on his magic as his arm trembles. Alex glances quickly towards the castle where he can see Snape along with Dumbledore approaching lead by his crow.

“Keep your guard up they might still be here,” Steuben lectures as they observe the trees, whoever it is they’re likely disillusioned.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Krum what is going on here?” Dumbledore asks in a genial tone as Alex’s crow perches on a branch above. Alex cancels the shield spell and gasping for breath he states, “You better call Madame Bones. We found Mr. Crouch here, someone tried to attack us and they might still be around.”

“They most likely are,” Snape says as he nods at Alex and levitates Mr. Crouch’s body.

“I see,” Dumbledore states with a frown drawing his wand and casting a Patronus which takes the form of a phoenix and soars through the air as he then adds, “Come let us head back to the castle.”

Alex and Von Steuben carefully follow holding their wands out as they diligently check behind them for a sign of well anything. But there is nothing. No sign of any intruder or enemy as they reach the great hall.

Madame Bones is already in the great hall, likely alerted by the Patronus as she studies Crouch with a frown and says, “Can we take this to your office Headmaster? I’ll need to speak to Mr. Potter and Mr. Krum as well.”

“Of course,” Dumbledore says with a genial smile as Snape carefully floats the body up the stairs. Alex follows in silence Krum beside him as they walk up the stairs and towards Dumbledore’s office, the gargoyle swings aside and they fit up the narrow stairs with a lot of very careful manoeuvring.

“Now please tell me what happened,” Madame Bones states as Alex’s eyes flicker over Dumbledore’s office noting the sheer amount of shiny and tiny trinkets littering the man’s office; a magpie if Alex ever saw one.

“Mr. Bagman was showing us the third task, Krum and I were the last to head up to the castle when Mr. Crouch stumbled into me. He wasn’t making sense; he was speaking about paperwork for the tournament and then he fell unconscious (a small lie). I sent a Patronus to Professor Snape when someone cast a Stupefy from within the tree-line. Neither of us was able to see who, I cast Protego and Krum cast Expelliarmus but whoever it was moved. That’s when Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore arrived,” Alex replies quickly and succinctly glancing at Madame Bones face as she nods.

“You can cast a Patronus Harry? That’s quite impressive for someone so young,” Madame Bones states with a smile before she continues, “Thank you, both of you, we’re going to be investigating this matter. From what Mr. Weasley has said it’s apparent that Crouch has been missing for quite some time.”

It’s a clear dismissal and Alex nods his head and tugs Steuban out the door and down the stairs into the hallway. Von Steuben frowns staring out the window as he asks, “Who could’ve attacked us.”

“I don’t know.”

“So, it’s a maze?” Lafayette asks as they make their way into the library. Alex clutching the newspaper from this morning (he only had a few minutes to grab a slice of toast before he was running towards Potions).

“Yeah, a massive one, what I wouldn’t give to have an aerial view of it,” Alex says almost unthinkingly and pauses tilting his head in consideration, it’s still early for May and he has time, enough time to finish a certain transformation. If he even is a winged animal.

“Are you talking about the third task?” Angelica asks as they settle at the table, there are only a few of the others here at the moment as Alex nods and carefully places his books on the table with a sigh.

“Hopefully, there won’t be a Minotaur,” Maria states as she carefully doesn’t glance at Alex.

“Have you talked to Hagrid yet Neville?” Alex asks as he pulls out his Care textbook and asks, “So far, there seems to be a reoccurring theme of creatures and you’re far better at talking to the man then I am.”

“I think you’ll want to expect a few fire crabs, definitely a few Acromantula, and I suspect there will be a few non-creature obstacles,” Hercules replies and then as an afterthought adds, “I’ll draw up a list, we can all contribute and research it.”

“I don’t suppose I could just stand outside the maze until its over? Or just send up sparks immediately?” Alex sighs glancing out of the corner of his eye at the newspaper which he has kept carefully folded up.

“You could, there’s no one stopping you,” Eliza says with a smile leaning over to brush against her shoulder as she shrugs and says, “But there’s also no reason not for you to try. You might as well. If you win you can put the funds towards charity or something.”

“Or something. I suppose,” Alex replies with a shrug and then adds, “I didn’t even plan to compete in the first place.”

“We know Harry, we know,” Blaise says in a vaguely sympathetic manner ignoring Alex’s half-hearted glare.

“Is Sirius coming to watch? I heard the Champions' families were allowed,” Jefferson states as he plops a stack maybe ten high on the table with a fire in his eyes that Alex won’t admit he fears.

Alex nods and replies, “He’s taking it as a chance to show off to the public, I think. Also, he may attempt to murder Dumbledore while he’s here.”

“Why?” Eliza asks her brow furrowing as she reaches out and jots something down on Hercules’ list.

“Dumbledore is still throwing a fit about where you're staying for the summer, isn’t he?” Angelica questions with a frown as she leans against Eliza’s shoulder and jots something down.

“Subtly, but yes. He also tried to contest Sirius’ guardianship claim and that might actually lead to a court date sometime during the Summer. It depends on if Dumbledore really thinks he’ll win when he left me at an abusive household. Saviour of the Wizarding World can only do so much, and well the higher they are the further they have to fall,” Alex replies only a touch bitter as he thinks of Sirius’ letters and Remus pulling him aside.

“Of course,” Blaise replies with a roll of his eyes before he adds, “Are we all going to ignore the elephant in the room?”

“Which one?” Maria asks with a grin.

Alex rolls his eyes and spreads out the morning’s newspaper which reads, _Barty Crouch Jr. Still Alive and On the Run._

“Oh, just the fact that apparently Barty Crouch Jr. is still alive,” Blaise responds with a shake of his head studying the newspaper which has a picture of said Crouch, it’s probably one of a collection of Azkaban prisoners considering how similar it is to Sirius’.

“I don’t get it though, how did he escape?” Eliza says studying the photo with a frown.

“No one knows that’s the problem. Or well there’s a few theories but Crouch Sr. has gone off the deep end,” Blaise replies shaking his head as he continues, “There’s a theory that he’s an Animagus like Black, or that Crouch snuck his own son out somehow.”

It’s not looking too good for Minister Fudge, two Azkaban escapees in one term. Not that Alex particularly likes the man.

“You mentioned Crouch Sr?” John asks as if he hasn’t already written his father asking for details of the whole affair.

Alex hasn’t mentioned except to Sirius and Remus about the letter from Madam Malfoy requesting sanctuary for her son if required. He doesn’t want to think about it even as he’s already replied that their doors are always open to John.

“Apparently, he’s been under the imperious curse for quite a while, it can have a damaging effect on the psyche,” Eliza replies with a deep furrow between her brow as she leans against Angelica and lets her braid her hair. If anyone has noticed the new dynamic of the group, they haven’t said anything.

Alex glances at John for a long moment thinking of Winky in the Hogwarts kitchens and wondering what she knows. They have time, before the third task, before the end of the school year and Alex will make the most of it.

A graveyard, filled with decrepit tombstones and looming statues which cast long shadows in the early evening. A statue of a grim reaper and the name Riddle engraved in the side. Crows flock through the air, their caws filling the eerie silence.

“Are the preparations ready Wormtail?” Voldemort’s voice slithers through the air and mist curling inside of his skull, familiar. He hears the sound of shuffling and sees Pettigrew standing in front of the grave.

“Yes, my Lord. Crouch says the trap is set,” Pettigrew replies his hands twitching together and Alex abruptly realises Pettigrew is speaking to him.

“You have pleased me, your services will not go unrewarded,” Voldemort croons and Pettigrew brightens as if he believes Voldemort. The air stills abruptly and Voldemort states, “It appears we have a guest.”

Alex sees a flash of green light and feels it searing behind his eyelids.

He’s in Weehawken, the sun barely touching the sky Burr across from him, he looks so determined, furious, he raises the gun. Alexander’s gun is already pointing at the sky he hears the word wait from a great distance as a bullet carves its way through his chest.

He jerks awake gasping for breath, grasping at his chest for a bullet that isn’t there, for any semblance of a pulse as he tries to get his breathing under control in the darkness of the room. Every time he closes his eyes, he can see the acrid green of the killing curse.

“Alex?” Blaise’s groggy tone fills the room and Alex grounds himself in that, in the way Blaise shifts from under the covers as Alex continues to gasp for breath.

“Nightmare?” Blaise questions softly as one warm hand presses itself against his spine and the other guides Alex’s hand to his pulse point until he can feel it beneath his fingers. Alex sucks in another harsh breath and buries his head against Blaise’s shoulder.

“He was there, in a graveyard,” Alex gasps out the words ragged as his fingers clench into the soft fabric of Blaise’ pyjamas and he continues, “He’s… there’s a trap of some kind. He-he’s going to return. He’s going to come back Blaise, he won’t let me be.”

“It’ll be okay,” Blaise says softly and neither of them really believe the words but in the darkness, they’re all Alex can trust. He pulls away slightly and wipes at his eyes with a shake of his head hating the tight feeling in his chest.

“Want to go get hot chocolate?” Blaise asks with a grin rubbing his hand gently over Alex’s cheek as he adds, “My mom made Italian hot chocolate whenever I had a nightmare.”

“Italian?” Alex asks as he lets Blaise tug him out of the bed and onto the cool floor of the castle.

“It’s really thick. I still think you should come to visit us in Italy sometime,” Blaise replies as he tugs Alex quietly down the stairs with a muffling charm along with a disillusionment charm for good measure as they creep into the common room.

“I’d like that. I just don’t think… not till everything’s over,” Alex replies with a frown, there’s a sinking feeling somewhere deep in his chest that things aren’t going to get better, not for a long time.

Blaise glances over his shoulder at Alex with a soft expression as he tugs him towards the kitchens and replies, “Sometimes we have to take the chance while we still have it. I’m sure Sirius would appreciate Italy.”

“Your mom would try to take a bite out of him,” Alex replies with a grin as they pause in front of the portrait and Blaise reaches out to tickle the pear.

“She would,” Blaise replies simply earning a soft huff of laughter from Alex as the door to the kitchens swing open. It is practically empty so late, or perhaps early with only a few elves puttering around, Alex can see Winky sleeping by the fire a bottle in her hands.

“Students shouldn’t be out of bed so late,” A wizened elf with shrivelled ears and a kind smile chides with a wagging finger before she adds, “What can wes be getting you?”

“Hot chocolate Italian style please,” Blaise asks with his most charming smile and then adds, “My friend had a nightmare.”

“Ah a good cure for nightmares,” The old elf says with a smile and turns plodding back into the kitchens. Blaise glances at Alex as he makes his way over towards Winky who is staring dully at the high ceiling, she looks unwell, pale and thin, even for an elf.

“Winky?” Alex says tentatively and watches the elf blink and turn her round eyes on Alex he continues, “Would you be able to tell me anything about the Crouch family?”

“I’s not be betraying Master Crouch’s secrets, never, never,” Winky protests crossing her thin arms over her chest with a weak glare.

“We know Crouch Jr. is alive,” Alex states and watches Winky tug in distress at her ears.

“Winky is not betraying the Crouch family,” Winky replies glancing away from Alex.

“Could I ask you a few questions Winky? You don’t have to answer them if you think it’s a betrayal of the Crouch family okay?” Alex asks tentatively as Blaise accepts the hot chocolate from the old elf with a nod of thanks and passes one to Alex.

“Okay,” She says softly.

“Was Crouch Jr. at the World Cup in the empty seat at the box office?” Alex asks quietly and watches Winky’s eyes go wide before she nods slowly.

“Is Crouch Jr. at the school right now?” Alex asks as he takes a sip of the hot chocolate it is thick and rich warming him from the inside out and Alex flashes Blaise a warm smile as he leans against his friend absorbing his warmth.

Winky shakes her head for a long moment before she nods once slowly.

“Thank you Winky,” Alex states and then tentatively adds, “If you’re still looking for a family to hire you, the Potter family would like to.”

“Can you do that?” Blaise asks curiously.

“According to the terms of the Tournament you must be of majority to enter, through a loophole I am now technically of majority,” Alex replies and takes another sip of his hot chocolate as he watches Winky’s eyes widen with surprise.

“You mean it?” She asks tentatively.

“Yes, I don’t quite have the paperwork filled out yet but I’ve asked Sirius to send it to me. We could do the first part tonight,” Alex suggests and then adds, “If you want Winky?”

She nods and there are tears in her eyes as she says, “Please.”

Alex summons one of his shirts from his trunk and with a tentative smile offers the garment to Winky and says, “Do you hereby accept conditional service unto the House of Potter until a contract can be signed? I promise to never raise my hand against you, to respect your strengths and weaknesses, and to supply you with whatever you need.”

“I do,” Winky reaches out and takes the shirt and with a snap of her fingers she is wearing the shirt instead of her old rags and Alex can feel the slight tug on his magic.

“I’ll be living with my Godfather this summer; I don’t know if there are many Black elves are you okay with working with them?” Alex asks as he drains the last of his hot chocolate the nightmare feels almost like a distant memory.

“Yes, Winky is being happy to work with other elves,” She replies with a smile running her fingers over the soft material of the shirt.

Alex glances at Blaise who muffles a yawn, he can feel his own exhaustion as he says, “Thank you Winky, if you don’t mind the wait, I’d like you to keep working with the Hogwarts elves just until I’ve sorted everything out with my Godfather.”

“As master Potter commands,” Winky chirps and rises to her feet and disappears with a pop.

Alex opens his mouth to correct her but she is gone. Instead, Alex sighs and rises to his feet extending a hand for Blaise who takes it and asks, “You’re going to use her to testify if necessary aren’t you?”

“Maybe, it’s not right that she was abandoned like that,” Alex replies as they creep out of the kitchens and into the dark hallways.

“Careful, you’re starting to sound like Thomas,” Blaise chides as they slip into the Slytherin common rooms. Alex takes it as the insult it is (they have always been similar it’s why they fight so often) and scowls as he follows Blaise into their rooms.

In the darkness, he feels tender, raw, as he says, “Two days Blaise, two days until the third task.”

“It’ll be okay,” Blaise says the words that don’t mean anything as Alex clambers into bed and Blaise curls behind him the heat grounding him in the moment. Alex exhales and lets his eyes fall shut trying to ignore the flash of green.

“Potter,” Moody calls out and Alex freezes muffling a curse as he turns to face the Professor with a fixed pleasant smile.

“Heard you adopted an elf?” Moody grunts out and Alex nods and says nothing else, he’s a bit preoccupied with the third task understandably. Moody shakes his head, his beady blue eye swirling around the room as he states, “You ready for the third challenge?”

“Yes, sir.”

As ready as he’ll ever be at any rate, though he wishes his Animagus form had been something with wings, at this point, he will be going in blind, though the form he does have might serve its own purpose.

Moody grunts and says, “The left is usually right.”

Wow cheating. But why? What does Moody have to gain from him winning? Alex nods and replies, “Apologies, Professor I have to go practice with my friends.”

Before Moody can question it, Alex turns and marches down the hallway, he can feel Moody’s eye on the back of his spine, but for once, the impending task is far more distracting. Alex inhales and exhales slowly. It will be okay.  
  


The maze looms before Alex, towering in the afternoon sunlight and casting long shadows accompanied by a pervasive chill. Alex can hear the band playing behind him, some jaunty tune as students file into the stands. If Alex turns his head, he knows he’ll see Sirius and Remus sitting together ignoring the pointing and stares of everyone else.

Adrienne is muttering softly under her breath at his side glancing from the maze to the stands and back again. Von Steuben is scowling at the maze his arms crossed over his chest as the flash of a camera going off fills the air. Cedric runs a hand through his hair casually twirling his wand through his hand as he speaks to his father, a man with greying hair and a bald patch but a kind face.

He glances back at the crowd, he can see his friends all sitting together, Jefferson is arguing with Terry and Anthony as Padma flips idly through a book. Blaise, Angelica, and Maria are sitting in a tight cluster and when they catch him looking Blaise tosses him a thumbs up. Eliza and Peggy are sitting with John, Lafayette, and Hercules talking quietly with each other.

“Welcome, welcome to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament! Our Champions have proved their merit and in this maze, their determination and wit will be challenged. Our Champions will enter in terms of points, the first being Mr. Krum, followed by Mr. Diggory, then Ms. Delacour, and finally Mr. Potter. The first Champion to reach the centre of the maze where the trophy resides will be our winner. If at any point, a Champion wishes to leave the maze they can raise their wand and cast the spell Periculum which will send up red sparks,” Dumbledore states his voice resounding through the air as he adds, “Best of luck to our Champions.”

The band changes tune and with a burst like a cannon, Von Steuben nods to them and enters the maze. The crowd cheers as his form disappears behind one of the hedges and the band continues to play. Alex inhales softly, counting time in his head and reciting incantations under his breath.

The second canon goes off and with a grin, Cedric enters the maze his wand held out before him. Alex glances to Adrienne who is frowning studying the maze with narrow eyes, she catches Alex looking and flashes him a small smile.

The third canon sounds and with a final nod she enters the maze and it is just Alex. He breathes in carefully watching and waiting until he hears the final canon. Squaring his shoulders, Alex enters the maze, he hears the sound of something shuffling behind him and glances over his shoulder to watch as the entrance to the maze closes over, muffling the noise of the band and leaving him in darkness.

Inside the maze, the light of day seems faint, everything is draped in shadows and a chill runs down Alex’s spine as he clenches his wand and glances at his options, he can go left or right. Keeping Moody’s advice, however dubious in mind, Alex turns left as a breeze blows through the maze ruffling the leaves around him; at least Alex hopes it is a breeze.

He moves quickly following the left path if it’s an option until he stumbles onto a dead-end where an Acromantula is waiting. The giant spider shrieks at Alex as his wand whips out and he casts a stunner, the bright red spell cutting through the air. The spider flops onto its back its legs twitching in the air as Alex carefully retraces his steps.

He feels as if the maze is moving around him, where before the only option was forward, a path now leads to the left. It _is_ a magic maze. Alex studies it for a moment with a frown before rolling his shoulders Alex steps forward. The sound of his feet is muffled on the damp grass and Alex swallows heavily risking a Lumos as the darkness of the maze seems to grow.

Alex pauses as the path branches out slightly, in the distance he can see a creature in the shape of a cat, familiar from Lafayette’s pictures in Egypt. Shaking his head, Alex walks forward watching as the Sphinx’s tail beats the ground and their intelligent eyes track Alex.

“To pass you must answer my riddle, if you cannot, the answer will be death. Do you wish to turn back Champion?” The Sphinx questions raising a brow as she lays one large paw over another, razor-sharp claws peeking out from beneath.

“I’ll answer the riddle,” Alex replies carefully holding his wand at his side.

The Sphinx smiles, it is a smile full of teeth, and with a nod says, “I am something people love or hate. I change people’s appearances and thoughts. If a person takes care of themself, I will go up even higher. To some people, I will fool them. To others, I am a mystery. Some people might want to try and hide me but I will show. No matter how hard people try I will never go down. What am I?”

Alex considers the riddle for a long moment, it’s abstract, has to do with time in some manner, he thinks of the Ravenclaw door and a similar riddle before he answers, “Age.”

The Sphinx’s expression curls in displeasure even as she nods and rises gracefully to her feet, with a final nod she is gone leaving the way forward clear. Alex inhales and steps forward trusting in the strength of his legs beneath him.

Time seems to blur in the maze, he cannot glance up at the sky and see the sun so time passes strangely, listlessly. If asked he doubts, he would be able to find the way from which he had come as he moves forward. Perhaps he should have brought a ball of rope or breadcrumbs.

Alex snaps his wand forward as he hears the sound of a voice, high and feminine up ahead. Pressing his lips together in a thin line Alex moves quietly forward and rounds the corner to see Adrienne sprawled on the ground, her wand snapping out at the vines which tangle around her legs.

Quickly, Alex casts a few Bombarda at the vines until they retreat. Adrienne slumps against the ground for a moment, panting for breath she grins toothily up at Alex and says, “Thanks.”

He offers her his hand and she takes it with a huff rising to her feet with none of the easy-grace she usually walks around with. Alex studies the hedges around them which are for the moment still as he replies, “Of course. Together?”

“Why not?” Adrienne replies with a shake of her head, her blond hair looks dull as they both hold their wands in front of them.

They come to a crossroads and without hesitation, Alex turns towards the left, Adrienne raises a brow and asks, “Have you seen the maze?”

“One of the teachers suggested the left,” Alex replies with a frown then adds, “I don’t trust him but I’m not particularly inclined to win either.”

“Being selected is enough glory for my family,” Adrienne responds in agreement as they both pause where a Dementor floats at the end of the path, or at least what appears to be a Dementor.

“That’s rather coincidental,” Alex states as he casts, “Expecto Patronum!” the crow bursts from his wand soaring at the Dementor, it dives at it ignoring the creatures pained screech. Alex loops his hand carefully around Adrienne’s wrist and tugs her forward, past the Dementor.

When the deep cold of the Dementor is gone Alex cancels the spell hearing a faint _caw_ from his Patronus. Adrienne nods approvingly as they move forward, the path stretches out before them seemingly endless.

They walk quietly the only sound between them their soft footsteps and their breaths.

They pause before a corner and Alex glances at Adrienne holding his wand out before him as he rounds the corner. A stunner whips past bright red as Alex slams up a shield and watches as another stunner crashes into his shield.

“Expelliarmus!” Adrienne’s wand snaps out and Alex watches as, he squints, Von Steuben drops his wand.

Alex drops the shield and casts, “Incarcerous,” before Von Steuben can grasp his wand once more. He drops to the ground and with a nod to Adrienne they both approach Von Steuben carefully holding their wands out in front of them.

“Baron?” Alex questions as he crouches beside the man carefully studying him and noting the glazed eyes, “Fuck he’s been Imperioused.”

“By who?” Adrienne questions as she crouches beside him studying the Baron with a frown.

“Probably whoever Imperioused Crouch,” Alex replies with a frown as he pulls out his wand and casts, “Aguamenti.”

The water splashes against Steuban’s face with little success and Alex curses and says, “I’m not sure how to break someone out of it. Let me try before we send up sparks.”

Adrienne frowns and nods glancing at the hedge around them. Alex frowns and says, “Are you going to let some little British punk get control of you, the famed Baron Von Steuben? What happened to the Military leader I remember who shaped our farmers into soldiers? It’s pitiful.”

Steuben freezes in his struggling for a moment, a low grunt fills the air as the haze clears from Steuban’s eyes and he grits out, “Fucking British.”

“Did you see who did it?” Alex asks as he cancels the incarcerous and helps his friend to his feet.

Steuben shakes his head and replies, “No but when I do it won’t be pretty.”

“Come on,” Alex says as he brushes off his knees and glances down the path which is shrouded in mist, it’s difficult to tell which way they’ve come from, neither end discernable from where they began and where they’ll end.

The Baron studies him for a long moment before he nods and comments, “Something reeks of cheating.”

“And not from one of the Champions,” Adrienne adds with a frown as they turn left. Stretching out before them is a long corridor and in the distance, something glints bright, like a will-o-the-wisp.

“Is that the trophy?” Adrienne asks with a frown as they walk cautiously forward their wands held at the ready.

For a moment the air is tense between the three of them. Sudden greed to be the winner, to claim the glory, the fortune appears in each of their hearts. Each of their paces begins to pick up speed and though they do not resort to shoving and pushing it is a close thing.

Suddenly, Alex trips sprawling across the grass as something wraps itself around his ankle. He twists clenching his wand in his hand as he casts a bombarda at the vines. They retreat for a split second before they are wrapping around his legs once more clinging and climbing towards him and Alex feels his chest tighten. He can’t die here.

“Bombarda!” Von Steuben and Adrienne beside him cast the spell at the same moment. The vines slither into the undergrowth and Alex gasps out a ragged breath and takes Adrienne’s hand with a grateful nod.

“Together?” He asks as they stare at the trophy which shines up ahead seeming to glow from within, almost too bright in the darkness of the maze.

They both nod and move towards the trophy. A fierce gale begins to blow through the maze and the hedges begin to shake seeming to crowd in around them. Alex glances at the Baron and Adrienne with wide eyes and starts running towards the trophy; they follow quickly at his side.

Alex can feel the wind at the back of his neck as he stumbles into a small clearing, Adrienne and Steuben on either side. At the other end of the clearing Cedric appears, he’s bleeding from a dozen or so thin scratches and his eyes are wild and wide as he glances at Alex.

Cedric points his wand at them as they do the same, a fierce wind whipping through the clearing as the trophy separates them. Alex carefully lowers his wand staring into Cedric’s eyes and asks, “Together?”

He frowns glancing at the trophy, then glancing at Alex for a long moment before Alex adds, “You can have my share of the prize money.”

“Together. This is about unity after all,” Cedric replies with a resigned grin and they all carefully step forward watching each other. As one they reach out and carefully set their hands on the trophy.

Alex feels a sharp tugging somewhere behind his navel as their surroundings blur and shift with a sudden twist. Alex sprawls across the ground with a cough and scrambles to his feet holding his wand as he glances at his surroundings.

They’re in a graveyard, not just any graveyard though, the one from his dreams, sunken tombstones and a murder of crows in the distance. Alex feels a shiver running down his spine as he yells, “Get up, now!”

Von Steuben stumbles to his feet wand held at the ready, Cedric and Adrienne take a moment longer as they all stand back to back. Alex can see the trophy a few feet away as Adrienne whispers, “Where are we?”

“A graveyard,” Alex replies his eyes scanning between the gravestones as he adds in a whisper, “Be careful, I think You-Know-Who is here.”

“Ah, it appears our guest has arrived with a few extras. Wormtail, kill the spares,” A voice slithers through the air, familiar, resounding through his head as both Alex and the Baron pull up a shield charm.

Green light crackles through the air and Alex yells, “Duck!”

He tugs Adrienne down and Steuben does the same for Cedric. The green light shatters the shields and Alex whips out his wand and cries out, “Expelliarmus!”

“Avada Kedavra,” Pettigrew cries out his spell colliding with Alex’s in a clash of red and green that lights up the air.

Alex’s senses stir as he feels magic gather in the air, his arm shaking as his own magic is drained trying to maintain the spell. A burst of green appears out of the corner of his eyes hurtling towards Cedric. Alex dives to the side and says quietly, “Protect them.”

Then darkness.

Alex floats for a long time in the darkness, it is almost familiar, like a long-forgotten memory, this darkness. It surrounds him, comforts him, fills him, soothes all worries and fears. If this is death Alex will wonder why he once feared it so greatly.

The darkness begins to shift, blending into soft greys, they brush against him, dots of black and white floating in front of his eyes, flashes of colour he hears a voice, “ _You’ve done so well my son, my dear Harry.”_

It is feminine familiar; he has heard this woman scream his name before.

Another voice this time male, “ _We’re so proud of you Harry, you've done so well.”_

 _“Be careful who you trust. We’ll be with you always,”_ The feminine voice says and Alex can feel them leaving he wants to reach out, wants for them to draw him into their arms and comfort him, phantom sensations of warmth.

The grey shifts back to black, spots of colour dancing across his vision as a voice says, “Bone of the father, blood of the enemy, and flesh of the servant.”

Alex distantly hears the sound of something dropping in liquid. Sensation is slow to return, the feel of liquid dripping from his wrist, the cold pressing in on all sides, breath rushing over his lips, he is against something hard. A fire crackles in the air somewhere.

His eyes flutter open, the world around him is blurry, indistinct shapes in shades of green and dull grey. He blinks again and the world solidifies around him, he is in a graveyard. Why? It is familiar?

There is a large black cauldron in front of him and a man, he is familiar, Pettigrew. Pettigrew walks forward holding a small bundle in his arms, Alex can see thin limbs, and red, red eyes. What happened? All he remembers was the flash of green, of the Killing curse. Except, this isn’t a dream. It is too real to be a dream.

The maze. The trophy, a portkey. Cedric!

He had… he had jumped in front of the Killing Curse. He should be dead. Why isn’t he dead? Alex sucks in a sharp breath and grounds himself in the pain pulsating from his wrist where a thin cut drips blood on the stone beneath him.

Logical. He needs to act logically. He can panic later. First, observe. He’s in the graveyard, his wand lies on the ground a few feet away near the cauldron. Pettigrew is walking forward speaking as he drops the bundle in his arms (Voldemort) carefully into the cauldron and pulls out a knife.

Farther away, Alex can see the trophy and the other Champions surrounded by a crackling ring of fire, green fire, magical fire (once known as Greek fire). He can see Von Steuben standing beyond the flames maintaining the spell, Adrienne is collapsed sobbing into her hands with Cedric beside her.

Alex glances back at Pettigrew content that his friends are safe for the moment he watches as the man brings the knife down on his own hand. It drops into the cauldron with a sickening _plop_. Magic gathers thick on the air as mist curls out of the cauldron.

He frowns and glances at his wand, no one has noticed he’s awake. Reaching out Alex summons his wand into his hands, it twitches across the grass before it flies into his hands.

Magic builds and builds until it _pops._

Out of the cauldron, enshrouded in mist, a figure appears. Pale white, white as a corpse, lacking a nose and instead, bearing two slits, red eyes, red as fresh blood, Voldemort. Pettigrew scurries forward with a cloak in his hands and a long thin wand as he whimpers, “Your wand my Lord.”

No. No. It can't be...

“You have served me well Pettigrew, and as I promised you shall be rewarded,” Voldemort states as the robe is draped over his shoulders, it is a dark black, and he holds his wand in the air and summons a blob of molten steel. It attaches itself to Pettigrew’s hand, the man screams as it shapes into a hand, the metal glimmering in the darkness.

Alex lets his eyes fall shut tucking his wand away as Voldemort swirls towards him, he stalks forward, Alex can hear the sound of his feet slithering across the grass. Cold breath on his cheek the point of a wand against his neck, fingers cold as death on his cheek, and the words, “Almost a shame that the brat died so soon. Though I suppose it is an apt celebration to my return.”

Voldemort turns away and Alex flicks one eye open as Voldemort turns towards his friends, “I’m afraid we can’t allow any witnesses, my apologies,” he sounds almost sincere before he pauses, “Ah but first a test of loyalty. Wormtail come here.”

Pettigrew shuffles forward and bares the Dark Mark, which is vivid against the man’s skin. Voldemort nods and presses his wand to the Dark Mark. Alex can feel the surge of magic through the air as with a faint series of pops wizards in dark robes and pale masks apparate into the graveyard.

“Welcome, welcome, my most loyal followers. Some of you have returned to me, others have not been so wise. Yet some of my most loyal followers are in Azkaban,” Voldemort greets swinging his arms out as the Death Eaters stare in astonishment at him.

“My Lord, we sought to gather our strength while waiting for your return” one Death Eater sinks to their knees and Alex recognises that voice, Lucius Malfoy. The man glances in Alex’s direction and though he is wearing a mask Alex can sense the man’s desperation clearly.

Alex casts a disillusionment charm as Voldemort continues to question his followers, the stone holding him shifts with a push of magic and Alex drops quietly to his feet. His heart is loud as cannon fire in his chest and he wishes he had his invisibility cloak.

Creeping towards his friends where the fire crackles still, though it is growing weak and thin. Alex pauses outside the ring of fire and drops the charm watching shock spill across the Baron’s features as he whispers, “We have to go now!”

Adrienne gasps as Steuben nods and cancels the spell, the fire crackling to nothing as Cedric gapes at Alex. A stunner screams through the air and Alex whips around casting a shield charm, the stunner bounces harmlessly off as he shouts, “The trophy!”

They start running casting spells over their shoulders, (Alex casts lethal spells, he casts dark spells and he doesn’t care if it means they’ll live). The portkey is only a short distance away and as one they clasp their hands around the portkey. As the familiar twist behind his navel begins Alex can hear Voldemort shouting.

They land on the grass in a tangled heap, a band begins to play triumphantly, sunlight streams down onto them as a ripple of confusion fills the air. Alex gasps for breath his hands shaking as he tucks his wand away casting a weakly powered Lumos and a few other under-powered spells at the grass. He whispers to the three of them, “Don’t tell them about how I… say I was stunned,” they nod once.

“What happened here?” Dumbledore questions as Karkaroff jerks Krum to his feet, Madame Maxime carefully helps Adrienne to her feet, there are tear tracks running down her face. Mr. Diggory is helping his son up and in the next moment, Sirius is wrapping his arms around Alex and helping him carefully to his feet.

Cedric steps forward and states, “All four Champions arrived at the trophy at the same time, we agreed to all win together. The trophy was a portkey, it transported us to a graveyard where Peter Pettigrew was. He tried to attack us, he stunned Harry. He used his blood and his own hand to bring Voldemort back.”

A gasp goes through the crowd at the name and Alex watches as Karkaroff goes pale and Sirius’ hand tightens around his shoulder. He can see Moody watching the proceedings. Madame Maxime demands, “Is this true?”

“Oui, I saw it,” Adrienne defends stepping forward with a grim expression.

Sirius steps away for a moment to speak to Remus and Alex feels someone grasp his shirt tugging him backwards. Alex opens his mouth to protest but everything is fuzzy as the reality of what has happened begins to set in.

He died.

Oh God he died. Again. He was dead, and now he's alive.

Alex is tugged into Hogwarts and down the hallway, into a small office. He tugs his wand out slowly only for Moody to cast, “Expelliarmus.”

His wand is sent flying and Alex stares at the man with wide eyes, Moody huffs a laugh and with a shake of his head states, “So, he is back. I didn’t think I would be able to manage it, you constantly refused my help, sought out your own answers. I wouldn’t expect anything less from a Slytherin though. Then Crouch appeared and you adopted the elf as well and I knew you were close. Do you know who I am Potter?”

“Barty Crouch Jr,” Alex gasps out his chest feels too tight, he can’t breathe as he puts it all together and continues, “You were the one in the forest, the one who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, who imperioused Krum and enchanted the trophy. Your flask has Polyjuice in it doesn’t it?”

“Smart Potter, course I knew you were,” Moody, or rather Crouch Jr. grunts and pulls out his wand levelling it at Alex.

That’s when the door bursts open. Alex shrinks back against the wall as Dumbledore bursts inside followed by Snape and Remus, who’s eyes are gold, he can see Sirius behind them. Crouch Jr. falls to the side bound by incarcerous.

“Ah Barty Crouch Jr,” Dumbledore states with a frown as Snape sweeps into the room searching before his eyes land on the trunk. Suddenly, Sirius’ arm is around him, carefully pressing Alex’s wand into his hands as he sucks in a few ragged breaths.

The trunk clicks open and Dumbledore peers inside, Alex is certain he’ll find the real Moody down there.

“Come on Harry, let’s get you to the med bay,” Sirius says his voice warm as he tugs Alex out of the room. In the hallway, Alex slumps against Sirius’ side and tries to breathe but his breath is coming to fast, and oh God he died. But he’s alive again. He heard his mother’s voice. He killed people. And he’s alive. And. Oh, God.

“Hey, breathe with me okay? In, out, I’m here. You’re safe, you’re at Hogwarts,” Sirius states as Alex gasps for breath hands clawing at Sirius’ cloak as he gasps and gasps for air. Darkness fills his vision and Alex welcomes it.

“It is preposterous. You-Know-Who is not back!” A voice responds angrily, piercing the thin veil of conscious as Alex drifts untethered.

“Minister Fudge, you have the testimonies of three students of majority, and Mr. Potter’s. Not only that, but it has also been confirmed that the Dark Mark is once more active,” Dumbledore replies and he sounds tired if patient.

“I will not stand for these lies Dumbledore,” Fudge snaps back, and of course its Fudge, ignoring anything that might endanger his ideal world or his political standing.

“Then I wish you, luck Minister, especially in your election campaign,” Dumbledore replies and Alex can hear the sound of the Minister huffing and practically stomping out of the room like a toddler.

Alex shifts with a groan and blinks opening his eyes. He’s in the med bay, of course, it’s become something of a tradition by now, and he can see Adrienne resting on the bed next to him, Cedric is on his other side reading a book, he can see the Baron across from him.

“Ah, Mr. Potter you’re awake,” Madame Pomphrey states as she bustles into view and asks gently, “How do you feel?”

How does he feel? Alex questions blinking before he croaks, “Sore.”

Madame Pomphrey tilts a glass of water to his lips and he sips slowly at it as she says, “I would expect so Mr. Potter, you were suffering from magical exhaustion and you had a panic attack that led to a loss of consciousness. Your Godfather is quite worried, I’ll let him know you’re awake, your friends will also want to see you I suppose. Call if you need anything dear.”

She bustles off towards the doors and Alex glances up as Dumbledore approaches, the man stares at Alex with a twinkle in his eye as he says, “I’m glad to see you’re awake my boy. Madame Bones wanted me to let you know she’ll require a report later, once you are feeling better. Is there anything you would like to discuss Harry, my boy?”

That was pretty blatant. Alex frowns considering the events of the maze before he replies, “Sir, the ritual used, it… it tampered with what was left of my mother’s protection didn’t it?”

Dumbledore blinks surprised before he nods and replies, “Yes, he will be able to touch you now my boy, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alex replies as the doors to the med bay swing open and Sirius strides inside, his walk is powerful and he is a different picture to the broken man in St. Mungo’s, though remnants remain. Dumbledore nods and steps away as Sirius enfolds Alex into a tight hug, Alex’s arms tighten around Sirius and he buries his head in his Godfather’s neck with a rough sound.

“I was so worried,” Sirius states as he pulls back quietly and then adds with a watery grin, “You should have seen Remus though.”

“Thank you,” Alex says quietly leaning against the man’s side and absorbing his warmth, its as if he can still feel the chill of death clinging to his skin. Alex asks quietly, “Cast a privacy charm please?”

Sirius takes out his wand and with a wink a clear barrier surrounds them, sticking tight to their skin as he nods.

“I died,” Alex begins and with a rough inhale continues, “It wasn’t a stunner, it was the Killing curse. I died Sirius, and I heard my parents voice and then I woke up in that graveyard.”

Tears begin to spill down Alex’s cheeks and Sirius tucks him close to his chest running his fingers carefully through Alex’s hair as he whispers a litany of, “You’re safe, you’re alive, I have you now Alexander.”

He sobs into Sirius’ chest for a long time, gasping for breaths and focusing on the feeling of it, of being _alive_. He can’t quite believe he’s safe, or that’s he’s okay. But he’s alive and that will have to be enough. Alex pulls back and wipes at his eyes with a shake of his head and a watery smile.

“Thanks,” Alex murmurs and tugs his Godfather into a hug.

“Of course, pup,” Sirius replies his hands tight around Alex as he whispers, “I can’t believe I almost lost you.”

“I’m alive,” Alex replies and the words are real, hard on his tongue and soft in his chest like butter.

The door to the med bay opens and Alex can see Madame Pomphrey speaking to Blaise. Sirius glances over his shoulder and smiles before he digs through his pockets and pulls out a shard of a mirror, “Anytime you need to talk to me, just speak my name into the mirror and I’ll answer. I’ll let you speak to your friends. Try to stay safe, I know it's hard.”

Sirius presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead and tucks the mirror into his hands. Alex nods in thanks and watches as Sirius walks towards the exit, he speaks softly to Madame Pomphrey for a moment before he is gone.

Blaise, accompanied by John, Angelica, and Eliza stream towards him, practically running.

“You’re okay. We were so worried,” Angelica says as she grasps his hand her fingers lingering over Alex’s pulse point.

“I thought for a moment…” Eliza trails off and Alex sees the devastation on their faces and realises _he can’t tell them_. It would break them.

“I’m okay now,” Alex lies carefully resting his hand on top of Angelica’s as he leans against Blaise’s side and adds, “Though I could really do with some hot chocolate.”

“Hot chocolate makes everything better,” Blaise says in agreement stroking his fingers carefully through Alex’s hair before he adds, “Daphne would you help me go and get some hot chocolate, if Madame Pomphrey approves, I’m afraid I only have two hands.”

Angelica hesitates for a moment staring at Alex before she nods, she places a kiss on Alex’s forehead and follows Blaise towards Madame Pomphrey’s office. John glances up at Alex from where he is sitting at the end of the bed, his face his pale and his expression troubled. Eliza glances at John and her expression crinkles in sympathy as she states, “I’m going to go speak to Adrienne for a few moments, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Eliza rises gracefully to her feet and pats John on the shoulder before she crosses over to Adrienne’s bed. John shuffles forward and Alex tugs him into his arms absorbing his warmth and the feel of him in his arms.

A privacy charm bubbles into existence as John says softly, “I have a choice. He’s staying at the Manor; I can go home this Summer and try to be a spy. Or I can go home with you this summer.”

“You won’t make a good spy John,” Alex says softly combing his fingers through John’s hair before he adds, “Come stay with me this summer.”

“Okay,” John replies with a relieved sigh and Alex exhales softly as John asks, “What really happened?”

“You can’t tell the others,” Alex whispers and John’s expression shifts serious as he nods, Alex continues, “I died. And I came back.”

“Alexander,” John says softly and broken, (if this is how John reacts, he _can’t_ tell Eliza). Alex reaches out and covers John’s hand leaning his forehead against John’s for a long moment. John inhales softly before he shakes his head and adds with a watery grin, “Should I start calling you Jesus?”

“No, God no,” Alex replies and cancels the privacy charm as Eliza returns glancing between the two of them with a raised brow.

“We were discussing what Alex is going to do with his share of the money, I’m thinking a private waterpark,” John says with a grin and Eliza shakes her head.

“I think Alexander will donate it to a charity or a good cause,” Eliza says as she sits on Alex’s other side and grasps his hand.

Before Alex can respond the doors to the infirmary open and Blaise appears with Angelica carrying mugs in each hand. Blaise passes one carefully into Alex’s hand and he grins tucking it close to his chest and listens as Eliza and John argue about how he should spend his winnings. Alex leans his head back against the pillow, he’ll be okay; eventually.

Alex inhales and straightens his shoulder as he stands outside Dumbledore’s office, he had received the summons after dinner, and after Dumbledore’s speech about Voldemort’s return. With both Cedric and Alex there, the rumours have an air of truth that even the Prophet has picked up on (he published an interview with himself that Skeeter wishes she could have); Much to Crouch’s displeasure.

The point, in any case, is that public opinion is vastly divided over whether Voldemort has actually returned. Since that night, it’s been quiet, no string of murders or Dark Marks in the sky. Alex knows he should be worried but for the moment he is relieved.

Sighing, Alex states, “Lemon drops.”

The gargoyle swings aside revealing the staircase. Alex nods in thanks and as he climbs the stairs, he wonders idly why the Headmaster would have a password to his office. It sort of defeats the purpose, unless the man means to isolate himself.

Alex pauses outside of the door, itching to leave as he waits patiently. Dumbledore makes him wait for a long few minutes before Alex hears, “Ah Harry my boy, come in.”

He enters the office slowly his eyes trailing over the trinkets which spin and whir in a myriad of distracting colours before his gaze falls on Dumbledore. The Headmaster is seated at his desk staring at Alex with a genial expression, Alex settles in one of the chairs opposite the desk.

“Lemon drop?” Dumbledore offers and Alex shakes his head politely and waits.

“Now Harry, my boy, we need to talk about your arrangements for this summer,” Dumbledore begins, and ah, Alex thought this is what it’s about as Dumbledore continues, “I understand you wish to stay with your Godfather but for your safety, to keep the blood wards active you need to stay with your relatives.”

“I’m sorry Headmaster but I will be staying with my Godfather. The blood wards will have already been weakened by the ceremony Voldemort used for his resurrection. Not only that, the wards at Grimmauld place are extensive and more than enough to keep out the most determined intruder, the building is also under the Fidelius Charm.”

“My boy-“

“Please call me Mr. Potter sir,” Alex interrupts with a slight frown staring calmly across the table at Dumbledore, who’s eyes are twinkling merrily. He can feel the slight push at his shields and Alex tightens his Occlumency shields.

“Mr. Potter then, I really do think it’s the best option for you to stay at your relatives’ house,” Dumbledore says and Alex can feel a slight compulsion to the words, not particularly strong one but there nonetheless. It makes him _furious_.

“Sir, I will not be going back to the household that abused me, not ever if I have the choice, which I do. Sirius is my legal and magical guardian so unless you wish to contest his claim in court, which again I remind you of my abusive childhood, I will not be spending my summer with the Dursleys. Is that all sir?” Alex replies with a polite smile.

Dumbledore stares at Alex for a long moment with narrow eyes before he nods and says, “Yes, Mr. Potter.”

“Have a nice summer Headmaster,” Alex replies as he rises to his feet and carefully walks down the stairs. His shoulders only settle once he is in the hallway and Alex sucks in a heaving breath of air. That felt very dangerous. Shaking his head, Alex remembers that he still has a few things to pack before tomorrow.

John follows Alex through the crowded platform with careful eyes as Alex navigates students reuniting with their families, John’s eyes search the platform knowing that even if his parents are there, he won’t be able to greet them.

Sirius is near the back of the crowd, still uncomfortable with so many people, and when he sees Alex and John a toothy grin lights up his features. He steps forward and draws Alex into a tight hug, he practically melts into the embrace, before Sirius pulls back and reaches over to ruffle John’s carefully styled hair.

“Say goodbye to all your friends?” Sirius asks as he leads them to the apparition point.

Alex thinks of their compartment, of the long conversation about the next year, about Voldemort, tearful goodbyes and promises to write or visit as he replies, “Yeah, we’ll probably be seeing them during the summer.”

“Probably, they’re all welcome as long as our security is preserved,” Sirius replies with a warm grin as John follows silently beside him. Sirius shakes his head with a scowl and adds, “Dumbledore wanted to make Grimmauld place the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, I’ll tell you about it later, of course, I told him where he could shove it.”

“Will it really be safe?” John asks with a frown as they arrive at the apparition point.

Sirius nods and carefully replies, “It has some of the oldest wards in London. Oh, I don’t know if Alexander told you but Remus is also staying with us this summer, think of it as another means of protection.”

“He told me,” John replies with a grin and glances at Alex who blushes and glances down at Liberty in her cage.

Sirius glances between the two of them before he rolls his eyes and asks, “Ready?”

They nod and Sirius carefully wraps an arm around both of them, with a tug the air around them shifts and distorts suddenly. They land in a small foyer, with a coat rack and a nice carpet, the ones from India or Persia, on the floor.

The walls are painted in soft greys and blues and Alex can see stairs and a long hallway stretching out before them as Sirius states, “You should have seen this place when we first opened it up. It was nasty. I suppose I could always show you in the Pevensie, we found a Pevensie, along with a ballroom, I forget we had one, and a potions lab.”

Winky pops into existence with a wide grin and says, “Welcome home masters Black, Malfoy, and Potter.”

“Hello Winky,” Alex replies with a soft smile.

Sirius grins and with a shake of his head states, “Come on, I’ll give you both a tour, then you can pick your rooms, I’ll have to key you into the wards as well. Winky if you could place the luggage in the main hall, for now, that would be great thank you. And please tell Kreacher to come to greet our guests at some point.”

Winky nods and with a pop, their trunks disappear along with the elf. Alex glances around Grimmauld place, can see John doing the same, the tender happiness on Sirius’ face a stark difference to the start of the year. He’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! A few new characters were introduced, some of your guesses were confirmed, and it was all well over 40K (please do not ask for another chapter for at least a week, I love y’all I do). Anyways, comments are always super appreciated, the next chapter is certainly going to be interesting, a lot of the changes so far are really picking up speed. Another thing, mad respect to all the HP Fanfic authors, juggling both the HP plot and the story plot is taxing. Also, for the Yule ball if you want to see what Padma was wearing, I was searching and found a great image https://www.quora.com/What-colors-complement-magenta?share=1. If you want to see more of the ball looks let me know and I’ll post some on my Tumblr at Arown12FL. Thank you all for reading, till next time!


	5. The Order of the Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, its been a while. I originally got distracted by the Magnus Archives and then JK came out in her full terfdom and I really didn't want to touch this fic. I've decided that I'll finish this fic, I owe it to you the readers, but after that, I'm not touching the HP fandom. You also wanted some politics so you all get some politics now. It's weird to think that the last chapter came out before the pandemic, I feel you'll certainly see some of what's happened reflected in this chapter. Thank you for waiting so patiently, read on and enjoy!

Grimmauld Place is never really quiet.

During the day, there’s always music blaring from somewhere, Sirius likes to say he missed out on the last ten years of music and has some catching up to do. There are the sounds of movement in the kitchen or the almost but not quite inaudible hiss of the potion’s lab as John and Alex work side by side stocking up on blood replenishers and restoratives. Sometimes, it’s the duelling room the crackle of a bombarda fizzling against the shielding charms or some of the less than legal spells (the Ministry can’t track what happens in Grimmauld Place and a war is on the horizon).

Today, it's loud for a different reason.

Alex curls up in the armchair in the parlour room with a tiny smile that he attempts to muffle into his mug of tea. He’s obviously failing if the knowing look Angelica is giving him is any indication.

Alex doesn’t mind, not when he can listen as John and Lafayette argue over who’s going to win the Quidditch Cup this year, Hercules will interrupt every so often but he’s for the most part distracted by Eliza, Alex thinks they might be discussing herbology or perhaps sewing. Angelica and Peggy are speaking to each other in soft voices while on the other couch across from them Terry and Thomas are discussing politics; they’re all waiting for Terry to remember at this point.

Alex glances around the room and catches sight of Blaise leaning against the wall and staring out the window. It's not much of a view, just the other townhouses crammed onto the street and beside Grimmauld place, but nonetheless it seems entertaining to Blaise.

Rising to his feet, Alex picks his way through the mess of his friends until he’s standing across from Blaise and staring out at the same mundane streets. Across the street trying to read a newspaper inconspicuously is a man with slick dark hair, Dolohov if Alex isn’t mistaken.

“He’s been here for weeks,” Alex admits with a grin leaning against the wallpaper, which is a very lovely colour compared to the previous wallpaper.

Blaise raises a brow and asks, “Have you done anything about him?”

“Well, we all just leave through the kitchen entrance at the back. Sometimes, we jinx him,” Alex admits with a shrug rolling one of his shoulders back before he admits in a quiet murmur, “There have been reports of Death Eaters and Dementors near the Dursley residence as well, though the Ministry seems willing to ignore that.”

“Are you even allowed to go out?” Blaise asks crossing his arms over his chest and dragging his gaze away from the window and to their group of friends for a long moment.

Alex nods with a frown and scrubs a hand over his face as he admits, “Only with adult supervision at the moment. Which mostly consists of Remus or Sirius. It’s still better than the Dursleys.”

Blaise frowns looking like he wants to say something but he bites his tongue instead and shakes his head, “Everything feels so bizarre. My mother is staying in Italy permanently now,” Alex opens his mouth but Blaise waves it off, “I am more than used to living on my own. It all just doesn’t feel real yet.”

“Unfortunately, it’s more than,” Alex replies thinking of arriving in America, the start to the war. Whispers on the streets, angry murmuring in the corners of pubs, plans made in the dead of night.

This war feels different.

Not just because of the magic, though that certainly adds a different aspect to it. This is not an invading army, or a barely formed country, this is a government and a group of radicals. The divide remains somewhat similar, who has the right to be qualified as a person in the eyes of the government.

“What are you two talking about over there?” Peggy demands with a teasing smile; her red hair is twisted into an elaborate braid today.

“Politics, its all dreadfully boring as I’m sure you’re aware,” Alex responds dragging Blaise back into the fray and setting him on the couch next to Angelica before curling back in his own armchair.

“Well, unfortunately,” Angelica begins with a tilt of her head, “We all must concern ourselves with boring politics now more than ever.”

“Is the Minister still stating that Voldemort hasn’t returned?” Thomas asks rolling his eyes as he brushes a hand through his curly hair.

Alex nods shaking his head as he adds, “The man is insistent to the point of willful ignorance.”

“He’s quite the blundering politician, it always amazes me how men like those receive positions of power,” Terry adds reaching around Thomas for a mug of tea.

“The masses are quite easily swayed by pretty words and a charming enough personality,” Blaise replies with a shrug and then adds, “But that’s politics. The people who should be in power usually aren’t. Instead, we have people like our lovely Minister Fudge.”

“Aren’t you attending the next Wizengamot, Harry?” John asks changing the topic slightly.

“Yes,” Alex replies catching a few flashes of surprise before he adds, “Due to the Tournament, I am technically of age and was able to claim the Potter seat.”

“I’m sure Dumbledore was happy about that,” Angelica says with a coy smile tilting her head to glance at Alex.

Alex hums in agreement even as John chuckles and adds, “We didn’t have the pleasure of seeing his reaction but we’ve received a few letters entreating Harry to entrust Dumbledore with his seat once more.”

For a moment there is disbelieving silence before Hercules comments, “As if that would ever happen.”

“Are you planning to participate in the Wizengamot Harry?” Suzan questions beside Hercules carefully adjusting her skirt before she adds, “My Aunt says it’s likely going to be very eventful, to put it delicately.”

“I would be remiss not to, we’re hoping to propose a bill to recognise the sentience of magical creatures and grant them equal standing to wizards and witches,” Alex replies studying the nearby table for a moment before he glances up at his friends.

“Harry, the likelihood of a bill like that passing…” Lafayette says quietly more than familiar with the difficulties of government.

“The public opinion has been changing the past few years,” Terry comments thoughtfully.

John shakes his head, “That doesn’t necessarily help with the Pureblood opinion.”

“Which is my main hurdle,” Alex agrees with a frown before continuing, “I’m hoping to be able to at least change the minds of some of the neutral houses. As the ‘Boy Who Lived’ the ‘light’ houses will naturally align with me. If this bill manages to pass it could prevent certain factions aligning with Voldemort.”

“A political move that might help us if war occurs,” Blaise says as if war isn’t already guaranteed.

“The werewolves aligned with Voldemort in the last war do you believe they’ll align with us if this bill is passed?” Peggy questions seriously, studying Alex with narrowed eyes.

He nods, “It’s a possibility, Remus was trying to convince some of the packs to side with us in the last war. With the improved Wolfsbane and if this bill is passed it could guarantee it.”

“That’s not all you’re hoping to accomplish at the Wizengamot,” Thomas says with a raised brow studying Alex with a knowing look.

He nods, “Yes, I can’t quite say what unless it works out as planned. But we can’t go into this war with a weak government.”

Their government during the war might have been a mess, but at least they actually believed in the existence of the war.

Before anyone can say anything else there’s a knock on the door; it opens to reveal Sirius. He looks better compared to even a month ago, the lines on his face don’t seem quite so harsh and his voice isn’t quite as rough; when he’s not smoking a pack of cigarettes at least.

Sirius leans against the door studying them with a tiny smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes before he shakes his head and says, “I see you kids are all having fun. Harry, there’s another letter from Dumbledore and one from the Goblins about Godric’s Hollow.”

“Thanks, I’ll look at them later, though we can probably just burn the one from Dumbledore,” Alex replies with a grin.

Sirius rolls his eyes but nods adding, “If you all need any drinks or anything just call for Winky. You all have a safe way home?”

Everyone nods, a few of his friends mutter about floo, apparition, or even a portkey. Sirius nods satisfied and with a wave leaves the parlour shutting the door behind him with a click. No doubt off to go gawk at the record selection down the street, or to meet Remus for tea.

“What’s Dumbledore writing to you about?” Peggy asks grinning unrepentantly at being nosy. Angelica beside her rolls her eyes and tugs on Peggy’s braids with a shake of her head.

“Other than asking me to give him the Potter’s seat? He says he’s interested in a meeting with me, no doubt about my role in the coming war. Or some other information he’s withheld this whole time, like the Horcrux thing,” Alex replies with a shrug glancing over to Blaise who rolls his eyes.

“Godric’s Hollow, that was the house your parents were living in wasn’t it?” Eliza questions gently, reaching out across the table to rest her hand on his arm.

Alex nods even as Angelica frowns and says, “It was absolutely disgusting what they did to it,” Thomas and Terry look slightly confused so she continues, “They put stasis charms on everything and just left it.”

“Well, as its my inheritance the Ministry can’t claim it as public property any longer. The stasis charms are being taken down and the land cleared of any negative magics that may be lingering,” Alex responds with a smile thinking for a moment of their house in New York, the parlour, the bedrooms, now frozen in time. He adds, “I’m not really sure what I’m going to do with afterwards.

“Have you looked at your other properties?” Lafayette questions lounging against Hercules who only rolls his eyes at Laf’s antics.

Alex nods and can’t quite suppress the smile as he says, “They’re… they’re really nice. There are even a few libraries.”

“Of course, that’s what you point out,” John says with a shake of his head rolling his eyes at Alex who just shrugs in acceptance.

Angelica frowns glancing at the clock before with a tight smile she says, “I should be heading back now, Astoria isn’t too comfortable being left at home with our parents these days,” She pauses and then continues, “I’ll see you all at school.”

“That reminds me,” Hercules says, “Be careful, apparently wizards and witches are going missing.”

“I heard about that,” Lafayette says with a shake of his head, “There have also been attacks on muggles, did you hear about the one they’re labelling as a terrorist attack? Something to do with the muggle underground my dad was saying.”

Angelica rises gracefully to her feet tangling her hand with Peggy’s and tossing Eliza a smile as she says, “Stay safe everyone, these are dangerous times.”

Her words ring all too true.

The rest of the day is spent in quiet conversation trying to avoid the topics which they all know are inevitable. It’s still nice and Alex cherishes it for what it is, the last gasp of summer and peace before war.   
  


The room in which the Wizengamot is held is a wide circular room with ornate columns and plush chairs; it is quite similar to most government rooms. Alex hovers beside Sirius as other witches and wizards flow steadily into the room, all staring, though rather inconspicuously, at Alex.

There is a conflicting feeling in his chest, a sense of nervousness, he is young, untested in the eyes of the wizarding world, and yet, here this is his home, the place in which he once built a nation, through which he acts.

Sirius’ hand is a steadying presence on his shoulder as he smiles down at Alex and asks, “Nostalgic?”

“A little bit,” Alex admits thinking of courtrooms, of the senate.

“Well, don’t expect too much, these aren’t politicians, just people with money and the belief that they’re superior to everyone else,” Sirius warns with a shake of his head before with a tiny laugh he adds, “If only my mother could see me now. She would have a fit. She would have wanted Regulus here.”

Alex tilts his head in a silent question catching a glimpse of grief, still raw, on Sirius’ face.

“My brother, a few years younger. He was a smart kid but also incredibly foolish, joined up with Voldemort and then decided he had made a mistake. He just disappeared, it happened all too often during the war, we never found a body,” Sirius shrugs before his expression smoothes over into something polite as he greets, “Lord Malfoy.”

Lucius Malfoy is pale, his skin stretched sallow over his cheeks, and his eyes seem to swim in pain. Still, the man, ever a pureblood, manages a polite nod leaning heavily on his cane as he says, “Lord Black, Lord Potter, I had heard rumours you would be attending the Wizengamot.”

“Yes, I’m excited to see what will happen today,” Alex replies with a nod and a pleasant smile ignoring the way Sirius’ fingers dig into his shoulders.

Lucius’ eyes flick about as if searching for someone before with a pained smile he asks, “How are you enjoying your summer? I always remember wishing it would end so I could return to school.”

“It’s been an enjoyable summer I was lucky to have the companionship of my friends,” Alex replies glancing into Lucius’ eyes and nodding once before he continues, “I also am looking forward to the school year, though I am interested to see what challenges and changes it will bring.”

“Of course,” Lucius nods his head and then nods once to Sirius, “Best of luck in your schooling Lord Potter, and have a lovely day Lord Black.”

They watch Lucius walk away, the limp in his stride barely noticeable, in silence.

“Perhaps, I should invite cousin Cissy over for tea,” Sirius says after a long exhale, his eyes flickering around the atrium, which is beginning to fill with wizards.

“Probably not the best idea, though a nice one,” Alex replies with a shake of his head, “If they are seen as doubting their loyalties, even a fraction… I can imagine the Dark Lord is already displeased with the loss of his journal.”

“Ah,” Sirius nods and then asks, “Journal?”

“I’ll explain later,” Alex brushes it aside with a wave before he straightens and plasters a pleasant expression onto his face, “Minister Fudge, Headmaster Dumbledore, good morning.”

“Heir Potter, Lord Black, it is indeed a fine morning!” Minister Fudge responds with a sunny grin unaware of the glares many of the wizards and witches send his way; if not for his actions then for his rather ugly robes.

Dumbledore, in pastel blue and lime green robes, smiles genially and asks, “Harry, how was your summer?”

“It’s been excellent Headmaster, I think it’s been the best summer of my life so far,” Alex replies with a charming grin, knowing more than a few witches and wizards are listening in on the conversation.

“That is excellent to hear!” Fudge states and then tilting his head, as if talking to a kid, continues, “Are you here to observe the Wizengamot today, Mr. Potter?”

Was he not informed of Alex’s reacquisition of Godric’s Hollow?

“It’s Lord Potter now, Minister Fudge and actually I will be participating in the Wizengamot,” Alex replies showing the Potter family ring, which is rather simple thankfully and is often hidden by a notice-me-not charm.

Alex takes vindictive pleasure in the brief flash of surprise that crosses Dumbledore’s face even as confusion dawns on the Minister’s, “But you are still underage are you not Mr. Potter?”

“As of my entrance into the tournament under the law I am of legal age,” Alexander responds with a pleasant smile tucking his hands behind his back. Briefly, Alex catches sight of what might be disappointment on Dumbledore’s features before it is quickly washed away.

“Well then congratulations are in order, Lord Potter,” Minister Fudge says with another one of his blinding grins.

“Yes, may you live up to and past your parents’ legacy Harry,” Dumbledore adds with that damnable twinkle to his eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Well, look at the time, we really must be starting soon, many things on our agenda today,” The Minister says glancing at his watch before with a tip of his hat he says, “Enjoy your first Wizengamot Lord Potter.”

The man strides off towards a sectioned off area, leaving the three of them alone; or as alone as possible in a room full of people. Dumbledore stares at Alex over his half-moon spectacles for a few seconds before he says, “Harry, I haven’t heard a reply from you about my inquires. I understand you want to be independent, but running the Potter estate is a heavy task for a student.”

“I appreciate your concern sir, but I am more than able to handle it,” Alex replies with a tight smile before adding, “If I was to cede control to someone it would be my Godfather who is experienced in all aspects of running a noble estate.”

Dumbledore nods a sad expression tacked to his features, a very convincing expression, before he replies, “I see. Well, I suppose I shall see you at Hogwarts.”

“Until then Headmaster,” Alex nods and watches the old wizard turn and wander away.

Alex exhales glancing to Sirius he comments, “You were quiet.”

“Can you blame me?” Alex shakes his head, “Besides I knew you had it handled. Come on I’ll walk you to the Potter seat.”

“Thanks,” Alex replies following Sirius through the crowds he comments, “The Minister seems nice enough in person I suppose.”

“He’s more of a puppet really,” Sirius responds with a shake of his head, “First it was Malfoy and at the moment he seems quite fond of Dumbledore. But then again most leaders are puppets.”

“I suppose so,” Alex responds thinking of their fledgeling government.

Sirius leads him towards a section where Alex can see a few familiar wizards, he can see Luna’s father, if only by the bright blond hair, and in one seat Augusta Longbottom. Tilting his head, Alex asks, “The Weasley’s, do they have a seat?”

“They used to, but they lost it,” Sirius replies shaking his head, “A debt to the Malfoy family.”

“Hence, the rivalry,” Alex concludes as they pause beside Mrs. Longbottom who grins cheerily, Alex adds, “Good morning, Mrs. Longbottom.”

“Good morning Lord Potter,” Hercules’ grandmother responds her lined face crinkling into a pleasant smile.

Sirius nods a charming smile on his own face as he says, “The Potter seat is right here. I trust you’ll be in good hands.”

Mrs. Longbottom nods, “Of course Lord Black, your grandson will be in perfectly good hands.”

Sirius nods settling one hand on Alex’s shoulder he says, “Remember, listen and watch, those are your best tools here. Let older wizards speak first, you and I have discussed it already.”

“Of course,” Alex replies with a grin, “Have fun.”

“Oh, I will, trust me,” Sirius responds with a toothy grin, ruffling Alex’s hair before turning and heading towards the Black seat.

The Wizengamot seats are plush but rather ancient-looking. It’s a comfortable chair which is perhaps all that matters as Alexander settles beside Mrs. Longbottom. His eyes sweep over the room noting the many empty seats.

“Before the war, there was double the number of wizards,” Mrs. Longbottom says quietly, noticing his gaze, “So many families, so many lineages, so much history, it's all gone now.”

“Like the Potters,” Alex says quietly before adding, “I had grandparents, uncles, cousins, aunts. All gone.”

Mrs. Longbottom nods staring out at the empty seats, “We were just starting to grow again. My grandson will fight in this war and he may die in this war. That will be the end of the main Longbottom line.”

“Sometimes I feel like we are a dying society,” Alex admits running his thumb over the Potter ring and thinking of a vast family tree now resting on his shoulders alone. How strange to come from a life where he was a bastard with nothing but his name, and now to this, the weight of a whole family line and all that it entails on him alone.

“We will be if we do not change, we have stagnated,” Mrs. Longbottom agrees.

The room hushes as the last of the wizards and witches settle. At the front of the room, the Minister, his undersecretary, Dumbledore, and a few other officials, such as the official scribe (one Percy Weasley if Alex is not mistaken) are gathered.

A gavel is slammed against the table with an uproarious _bang_ , silencing the gathered witches and wizards as the Minister speaks, “Good morning fine witches and wizards, today marks the 1783rd gathering of the Wizengamot. To begin with an account of the previous session.”

The scribe steps forward and Alex is certain now it _is_ Percy Weasley, the red hair is rather unmistakable, “Upon the last gathering of the Wizengamot, Bill 1489B, a proposal for more funding towards the Auror Department was passed. Bill 167A on the use of layering charms in muggle areas was tabled. We have also welcomed Lord D’Enigme back from his long voyage overseas.”

Percy nods and sits back down as the Minister smiles and continues, “On the agenda for today is the discussion of the election and any proposals. We shall begin with a discussion of the election. The date currently set is in March. Are any here choosing to submit an electoral ballot?”

Madame Bones rises to her feet and announces, “I will be submitting a ballot,” Turning to address the Wizengamot she continues, “It is my hope that through my experience in magical law that we can strengthen the wizarding world and create a better future for our children.”

Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Auror department rises to his feet, “I’d like to submit a ballot. I believe we need to be tougher on crime, too long have we allowed our laws to be lax.”

A man, one who Alex does not immediately recognise speaks, “Though I am only recently returned to my beloved England, I would like to bring with me the changes and new perspective that my travels have given me, to our nation.”

Lord D’Enigme, Alex supposes studying the man. His voice is smooth and cultured with the hint of a French accent and his appearance is hardly of any note, somewhere in his forties to late fifties with a touch of salt and pepper to his hair. 

“Minister, are you submitting a ballot?” A man with a potbelly and greying hair demands.

Fudge shakes his head and replies, “While it has been my greatest honour to serve you all, I feel it is time for my retirement. I am eager to see what changes our nation will soon see.”

More likely he knew he wouldn’t get elected after everything. That or he had been _convinced_ to step down, whether by Voldemort or a party with a different interest who’s to say.

It’s for the best Alex supposes, it means they don’t have to call a vote of no-confidence which was on the table.

“Now that our ballots have been submitted, we shall move onto any proposals. Details of the election will be dealt with upon a further meeting. Are there any bills proposed today?” Fudge speaks pausing every few seconds to gather his thoughts.

One witch or wizard, Alex isn’t certain rises to their feet, “Proposal 183C to gather more funds towards public primary and secondary magical education facilities,” a copy of the bill appears in front of them and Alex flicks through it with interest as the wix continues to speak, “Many magical families without sufficient funds for private tutors are forced to send their children to muggle schooling or to keep them at home. Additionally, not all families can afford Hogwarts high-tuition cost. More funding towards these institutions would draw students away from abroad schooling and create opportunities for students not strongly gifted in the magical arts.”

The wix, one Eleanor Fleamont, a very distant relation to Alex, sits down. A murmur rises in the gathered witches and wizards as they discuss the plan, Alexander can only catch snippets of the conversation even as he searches through the various primary and secondary magical institutions listed.

The gavel comes down with a loud _bang_ and the Minister begins, “Anyone wishing to speak may stand and in a civil manner we shall proceed.”

One red-faced wizard rises to his feet and demands, “And where shall the money for these schools come from?”

Mx. Fleamont frowns and replies, “If you looked at section d of the document before you, which breaks down the budget for the proposal, you will see that a small tax of two per cent on wizards whose annual income is over 100 000 galleons is more than enough to provide funding for these institutions.”

That stirs up yet more murmuring.

A stout faced woman with broad shoulders demands, “So, you want to take our money to fund school for people who can’t afford it?”

“Think of it as a tax if you will,” Mx. Fleamont replies, “We pay taxes on imported items, but our taxes also help keep our government running. This would provide a solid education for our youth and keep many of them in England instead of abroad contributing more to our economy.”

“Thank you, Ms. Fleamont,” The Minister replies ignorantly and continues, “Please submit your votes.”

In front of Alex two boxes appear, when Alex glances around he cannot see the boxes of those around him. Quickly checking off the vote for the proposal to pass Alex watches as the screen fades away.

There is silence but for a few faint whispers for a long moment before the Minister bangs his gavel. Dumbledore rises to his feet, his robes like a beacon amidst the dull colours of the rest of the room as he announces, “Unfortunately, Bill 183C was voted not in favour in a vote of 30 to 20. If there are any more proposals please step forward.”

Sirius steps forward and the room quiets, he grins, it is a devilish grin, “I would like to propose Bill 273A that the Ministry of Magic recognise sentient magical beings as equal to wizarding kind,” he pauses waiting for the room to finish erupting; it takes a while. Only once the Minister has silenced the room does Sirius continue, “We have not only been negligent but actively destructive towards members of our community. Our refusal to protect the rights and citizenships of sentient magical beings has led to innumerable harm. My partner, Remus Lupin, a wizard cursed with Lycanthropy has no job security, it is at the discretion of his employer to fire him at any time based on something he has no control over. What of muggles who are infected with Lycanthropy? They find no solace in the muggle world and the Wizarding one rejects them, is it any surprise then that rogue packs appear? What of Vampires, who instead of receiving safe blood through donation are forced to prey on innocents?

“These are but a few of the circumstances our government has allowed to flourish. Under Bill 273A, I propose a new branch of the Ministry of Magic, which employs sentient magical beings, dedicated to upholding and creating laws protecting the rights of sentient magical beings; hereby referred to as SMB. Not only would this aid in the employment of both wizarding kind and SMB, but would also ensure that our society would see great progress. Many of these species, such as those belonging to the fae folk, are capable of magic, this could lead to vast developments in the fields of magic. This is not an option, it is not a choice, it is the only way to move forward.”

Silence settles for one perfect second as Alex flicks through the bill he helped design. Suddenly, the bubble of silence pops and the voices of the surrounding wizards and witches burst forth like the screaming tides of war.

Mrs. Longbottom flicks through the bill and comments aside, “This is very well designed.”

“I have more than my fair share of experience with legislature,” Alex responds with a grin.

“Silence!” Dumbledore commands his voice cutting through the sea of noise in one fell swoop, the man nods and continues “If you wish to address the bill please rise and speak in an orderly fashion.”

The first to rise is the same red-faced man from earlier, though he now looks a touch purple, “I will not stand for this! This is preposterous, to recognise these ‘sentient magical beings’ as equal. They’re scum, we should send them back to where they come from, they’re good for nothing. You make them equal they’re going to steal our jobs; they are going to take advantage of the system.”

“Respectfully, Lord Avery, we took the land from them in the first place in most cases, or forcefully brought them here,” Mx. Fleamont speaks up and then continues, “I’m not sure if you read the _Prophet_ Lord Avery, but if you do you would be well aware that as according to statistics presented by the author Publius, more than 95% of sentient magical beings suffer from poverty and more than 87% have had negative experiences based on their species.”

“Is this truly the change we need? Should we not be focusing on conserving our power and strength? This is not an issue that needs to be addressed now, it can wait there are more pressing issues,” Lord D’Enigme speaks with a tongue coated in honey.

Sirius laughs and replies, “There are always more pressing issues that doesn’t mean we don’t focus on the smaller ones.”

“If they wanted rights why haven’t they asked for them? They’re probably happy where they are, they’re meant to be there. After all, wizards are simply greater,” The stout faced woman argues.

Alex rises to his feet and feeling the attention of the Wizengamot settled firmly on him, how familiar, he continues, “Respectfully, ma’am they have asked for it and the government has ignored it at every turn. They are not content to be regarded as lesser within our society as the previous Goblin wars attest to. Might I suggest that we are on the threshold as a nation, muggle technology is advancing at a pace faster than we can comprehend, they’ve landed on the moon, they can search the world’s resources in a minute. We must not now be divided; we must strive to be united more than ever before. Whatever your own prejudice, consider what a nation united could accomplish. Already, in eastern countries this a common thing. In India, the wizarding society interacts daily with sentient magical creatures, in Japan, there are two separate governing bodies which work together for the betterment of the whole. This is something that can work, we only need to try.”

“And if we fail?” Someone in the crowd demands.

“Then we fail and we try again,” Sirius replies surveying the crowd, “I will not stop until this bill is passed and I know my co-legislators are just as dedicated as I am. Whether this takes ten years or thirty it will pass. It’s just a matter if we are seen as correcting our faults now. Will you be known as the people who denied these beings their rights? Or will they look at you all a hundred years from now and see progress?”

“We will now hold a vote,” Minister Fudge announces as once more the voting screen floats in front of Alex. How apt that Dumbledore, famed beacon of the light, said nothing on the matter.

There is a quiet whisper of conversation for a long few moments and Alex can’t help but hold his breath. It makes him think for a brief moment of trying to pass his own bill to centralise the banks. His mind cannot help but consider the outcomes, a tie? They only have to convince a few witches and wizards which is all too easily done with the right resources. A loss? Try again, and again if necessary. A victory? Doubtful, but still a possibility, Alex isn’t certain what he would do if it was a victory.

Minister Fudge rises to his feet and after tapping the gavel a few times he speaks, “The final vote is 25 to 25, this bill will be tabled to be discussed and re-evaluated at a later date. Are there any more proposals?”

Alex sighs and shakes his head, better than he was expecting in all honesty. Now they just need to convince enough of the votes to pass it, even one is all they really need.

No one rises and the Minister nods, “Thus concludes this meeting of the Wizengamot, I look forward to seeing you all in the next session.”

With the final slam of the gavel, the meeting is over.

Alexander exhales as some witches and wizards rise immediately to their feet. Mrs. Longbottom tucks something into her purse and rises to her feet turning to Alex she asks, “Was it what you expected?”

“For the most part yes, the same incompetency as usual,” Alex replies as he follows her through the rows of empty chairs.

“A shame the bill didn’t pass,” Mrs. Longbottom comments before with a wink she continues, “I have no doubt it will pass eventually.”

“It will,” Alexander agrees as they step into the main atrium where a few witches and wizards milling about. Alex grins as they pause and says, “Madame Bones, congratulations on your nomination.”

“Thank you, Lord Potter,” Mrs. Bones says with a smile, “The Bill you submitted looks very well put-together, I’m excited to see what will come of it when it passes.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, have I introduced you, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt,” Mrs. Bones gestures to a tall man with dark brown skin and broad shoulders who nods a greeting, “He’s one of our top Aurors and of great help.”

“I believe we’ve met briefly, a pleasure Lord Potter,” Shacklebolt reaches out offering his hand, Alex takes it with a nod of his head.

“Well, I’ll leave you to get home Harry, good luck at school,” Mrs. Bones says with a smile, she nods to Mrs. Longbottom and then turns pacing towards the lifts with Shacklebolt not far behind her.

“Lord Potter, Lady Longbottom,” A voice with a faint French accent sounds behind them and Alex turns to see Lord D’Enigme. Up close, the man is simply average with pale blue eyes and dark brown hair.

“Lord D’Enigme a pleasure to meet you,” Alex replies with a charming smile bowing slightly.

Mrs. Longbottom nods and adds, “How have you enjoyed our Wizengamot Lord D’Enigme?”

“They are very interesting,” D’Enigme says with a faint tilt of his head, “I’m excited to see what more this country has to offer. Until the next Wizengamot,” With another tilt of his head, he is gone.

“Very interesting rumours about him,” Sirius says popping up seemingly from nowhere, he rolls his eyes and ruffles Alex’s hair as he continues, “’Course nothing substantial,” Sirius sighs and adds, "Well, the Bill didn’t pass.”

“It tied,” Alexander corrects, “Now we only need to get the votes, and I happen to be excellent at that.”

Sirius raises a brow before turning to Mrs. Longbottom, “Thank you for watching over Harry, I’m sure we will see you at the next Wizengamot.”

“It was a pleasure; Harry is a very bright young man. I’ll see you then, good luck at Hogwarts Harry,” Mrs. Longbottom replies with a smile before turning and striding off towards the floos.

“Ready to go home pup?” Sirius asks resting his hand on Alex’s shoulder; hopefully, he’ll be too tall for that soon.

Alex nods and follows Sirius down the hallway idly contemplating John’s reaction and what’s for dinner. Soon, they will be returning to Hogwarts, but in the meantime, there is yet more they can do.

The Black library at Grimmauld place is gorgeous, a high sweeping ceiling, a crackling fireplace tucked into one corner with plush chairs, and most importantly, row after row of books.

Alex has spent more than his fair share of hours this summer amidst the shelves, pouring through first editions, the revels of history, and less than legal subjects. Tonight, he is curled up in an armchair with a parseltongue book which likes to argue back; one which contains a history of dark magic

He's been stuck on the same page for the past hour, staring out the window at where the skies are a cloudy grey threatening to break open, with a cooling mug of tea at his side. Alexander shifts his mind racing, he’s packed for Hogwarts, his most recent essay needs to be edited again, they’re having lunch with Mx. Fleamont and some of her associates tomorrow, hopefully, to convince a few neutral parties.

He can’t seem to quiet his mind, and yet can’t find the energy to actually read or do anything else.

There’s a knock on the door.

Sirius steps inside shutting the door behind him with a soft click as his eyes flicker over the library before landing on Alex. He grins and makes his way over towards the fire rubbing one hand idly over his new tattoo.

As he settles across from Alex he asks quietly, “Ready?”

Alexander shakes his head, this year he doesn’t know what to expect. The Minister, before he retires from office, will likely try to enforce some control over the school, Voldemort will likely make a move, but even with all the research Alex has done he can’t predict what it may be.

Sirius just nods in understanding leaning back in the chair he says, “I remember when the war really started to pick up, we were in our last few years. James and I, soon as we graduated, we joined the Auror corps, Remus was already spying on the packs. I used to wonder if we would even graduate, a lot of people wondered if they would even live to see the next decade; some didn’t.”

“And here we are doing it again,” Alex says shutting the book and setting it to the side. He taps his cold tea with one finger and a wisp of steam curls from the newly warmed tea.

Sirius just raises a brow and replies, “And now our children are fighting our war.”

“Did you have a nice date with Remus?” Alex questions changing the subject.

He takes a sip of his tea and watches with a tiny smile as a soft grin spreads across Sirius’ face and he nods, “It was good… really nice. He’s excited to be teaching this year, I think its really good for him.”

“Are you planning on welcoming him into the family permanently, anytime soon?” Alexander questions teasingly.

Sirius rolls his eyes reaching over to swat Alex gently on the shoulder. He sighs and shakes his head, pulling his dark hair into a tail at the back of his head as he comments casually, “We talked about it, he wants to wait until you’re finished schooling so, no accusations of nepotism can be made.”

“Sirius.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. As much as you’re officially of age and technically over fifty, you’re still a kid,” Sirius interrupts with a wave of his hand. They pause a comfortable silence sitting between the two of them for a long moment before Sirius glances at Alex’s book and asks, “What are you researching now?”

“Horcruxes,” Alexander replies carefully.

“Alexander, those are very dark magic-,” Sirius begins.

“I know, not for me. I believe that Voldemort created Horcruxes,” Alex replies glancing briefly at the parseltongue book before glancing back to Sirius whose eyes are wide, shock and disbelief mingling there along with something _terrified_.

“Hence the whole not dead yet thing, I suppose,” Sirius finally says, pausing to exhale and scrub a hand over his face.

Alexander nods adding, “There’s not a lot of information on Horcruxes, even in the Black library.”

“They’re very dark magic Alex, truly dark. To create a Horcrux, there must be a container,”

“A jar,” Alexander interjects.

“Yes, a jar. They are made by killing someone and slicing off a portion of your soul to reside inside the jar,” Sirius finishes basically summarising what Alexander had already read about Horcruxes.

“Can you make more than one?” Alexander questions softly.

“It hasn’t been done before, or at least not recorded. You think Voldemort did so?” Sirius responds rising to his feet and pacing across the library floor, running one hand through his hair. He pauses and turns to Alex, “You mentioned a journal, the one from second year?”

“Yes, it belonged to Tom Riddle. Magical objects, even enchanted ones don’t have that kind of sentience,” Alexander responds, his arm pangs with remembered pain, and for a moment all Alexander can smell is the damp air of the Chamber.

“You think there are others,” Sirius states, the only noise in the silence afterwards is the distant crackle of the fireplace and the soft sound of rain falling outside.

“He wouldn’t stop at one. I’m certain he’s made others, though what they might be I don’t know. He stated he was the heir of Slytherin… I have a theory as to one of his Horcruxes,” Alex finishes the last part very quietly, glancing at the crackling flames in all their brilliant hues.

Sirius raises a brow but doesn’t speak giving Alex the time to gather his thoughts.

“The night my parents died he left a mark,” Alex’s hand drifts to the lightning bolt scar which has started to fade slightly, “I – last year I had dreams, of him, killing an old man, speaking to Pettigrew, he even referenced Barty. Even in first year, with Professor Quirrell, the scar would act up in his presence. Since I died, in the graveyard, the dreams they’re fainter, like a scar, like remnants. I think that when Voldemort killed my parents, he created a Horcrux, it had nowhere else to go, so it – so I became a Horcrux. When he killed me in the graveyard, he destroyed the Horcrux inside of me.”

Sirius sinks to his knees in front of Alexander. His expression is raw and open as he brushes aside Alex’s hair, his fingers trailing over the scar before he leans forward and folds Alexander into a tight hug.

He sinks into the embrace wrapping his arms around Sirius, he hasn’t mentioned this to anyone, not even John, not yet.

It is at times too horrifying to contemplate and yet all Alexander can think of is the other Horcruxes that might be out there.

“Do you think Dumbledore knows?” Sirius questions as he pulls back rubbing his hands over Alex’s back and easing some of the emotions caught up inside his chest.

Alexander nods, “I think he’s had his suspicions for a long time.”

Sirius just nods glancing down at his hands. He glances into Alex’s eyes and asks, “Did anyone ever tell you there was a prophecy?”

Alex shakes his head.

“There was a prophecy about a child born at the end of July who would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. I never heard it in full, and Dumbledore wouldn’t reveal who had given the prophecy. But then Lily and James had to go into hiding and… well you know how the rest played out,” Sirius finishes staring out the window his gaze lost in the past.

Alex exhales slowly trying to comprehend it, there’s been a prophecy this whole time, one that, whether it was originally true or not, became self-fulfilling. One which destinies him to fight Voldemort, and one which Dumbledore almost certainly believes in.

“How did Voldemort learn of the prophecy?” Alexander asks.

“A spy, one for both sides,” Sirius admits but Alexander can tell he won’t give a name. Sirius shakes his head and adds, “While you’re at school I’ll look into potential Horcruxes. If he gave one to the Malfoy’s, he may have given one to others in his inner circle.”

“I’ll see if Dumbledore is willing to offer anything,” Alexander replies just as the library door swings open admitting John.

He surveys the two of them with a warm smile before stating, “Dinner’s here.”

Alex raises a brow but Sirius only laughs as he rises to his feet and ruffles Alexander’s hair, “What can I say that place down the street is amazing.”

“You just don’t like Winky’s recipes, and you never learned to cook,” Alex responds with a grin bumping his shoulder against John’s with a warm smile. Sirius makes a sound of complaint; Alex ignores it as he walks towards the stairs with John.

Alex’s has never been one for prophecy. Voldemort needs to be stopped and that’s all that matters in regards to that.

The mood in the train station is grim, or rather it is the sort of stilted silence of both parents and children attempting to pretend there is nothing wrong. Alexander thinks fondly for a moment of first year, of seeing the train for the first time.

He wouldn’t trade it for this.

For walking beside Sirius and John, Liberty trilling softly in her cage as they pause outside one carriage, knowing he’ll have a home to go to; one that isn’t the Dursleys. Sirius pauses glancing at the two of them with fond eyes, it’s been a strange summer, but by all accounts, it was going to be strange no matter what. Alex still wouldn’t trade it for anything, the afternoons in the duelling hall, getting to try Greek food, Thai food, Indian, listening to records from the past twenty years, watching Sirius get a tattoo, Remus lecturing them over dinner about Latin and etymology.

“You kids will be okay?” Sirius questions glancing over their trunks and then back at them.

They nod and Alex adds, “We’ll do our best.”

“I suppose that’s all I can ask of you Alex,” Sirius replies with a roll of his eyes, reaching out to ruffle Alex’s hair.

“I’ll keep an eye on him, we all will. We know what he’s like,” John replies bumping his shoulder against Alex’s with a shake of his head. Alex pouts at John but doesn’t deny it. In his defence, it's not really his fault he’s gotten into so much trouble in the past few years.

Sirius nods and adds, “You have the mirror, if you ever need to contact me about anything, anything at all, doesn’t hesitate alright?”

They both nod.

“Alright, off you go, let me know what your plans for the holiday break is, keep me updated,” Sirius says tugging them both into a hug before stepping back.

“We will, and you keep us updated in turn,” Alex retorts before levitating his luggage and with a last wave, boarding the train. John follows silently behind him as they make their way through the train.

“I think I’ll miss Grimmauld place,” John says quietly as they pass a noisy compartment of third years, he continues, “Malfoy manor is nice, but… Grimmauld place felt like home.”

Alex nods in agreement, bumping his shoulder against John’s. They pause in front of a compartment and Alex adds, “You’re always welcome John.”

“Thanks,” John says with a warm smile. Alex nods and pushes the door open, he waves to Angelica and Maria before slipping inside John following after him.

“Alexander, John,” Angelica greets with a pleasant smile as they store their trunks.

“Angelica, Maria how was your summer?” Alexander responds pressing a kiss to Angelica’s hand. She swats him and John rolls his eyes and tugs him back into his seat.

Maria rolls her eyes a frown perched on her lips as she admits, “It’s been difficult.”

Its enough to sombre the somewhat cheerful mood of the compartment.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” John replies honestly. Maria nods with a grateful smile likely unwilling to say anything more on the subject.

The compartment door slides open admitting Hercules, Lafayette, and Peggy.

Hercules enters first with a grin settling beside John. Lafayette speaks quietly to Peggy for a moment before announcing, “I will be back, Peggy and I have to find Luna.”

They wish him luck and he goes followed by Peggy, who waves to Angelica and tosses a warm smile in Angelica’s direction.

“Gran was saying she sat beside you at the Wizengamot Alex,” Hercules states pulling out a few pieces of fabric and his sewing kit.

Alex nods, “Yes, the Potter seat is right next to the Longbottom one.”

He can tell everyone wants to know more about the Wizengamot, what the papers haven’t already said at least, when the door opens once more. Eliza, Jefferson, and Terry enter to a chorus of greetings, scattering themselves around the compartment.

For a moment, there is silence, Eliza opens her mouth to say something when the compartment door slides open once more revealing Blaise and Lafayette, who says, “Ginny found Luna.”

There’s another chorus of greetings as Blaise and Laf settle down before its filled with another bubble of silence.

Finally, Hercules grins and asks, “Harry, how was the Wizengamot?”

Alex thinks over his answer for a long moment before replying, “It was interesting, I’m sure you’ve all heard of bill 173A and the results of the vote,” they all nod, “It was very close, I suspect that if we manage to convince a few of the other members the bill might pass. We’re hoping to present it again at the December meeting. I also had the opportunity to meet Lord D’Enigme.”

“I’ve heard of him, my mother keeps remarking how he’s unmarried,” Angelica replies with a roll of her eyes.

“Not much is known about him,” Terry comments.

Alex glances to Maria who shrugs, “There’s apparently not much to know. From what I’ve heard, he grew up in England, he attended Beauxbatons but came back to London to work in public services for a few years before being transferred to our Paris branch.”

“Was there anything else Harry?” Suzan questions with a warm smile studying Hercules stitches.

“Mx. Fleamont, a distant relative of the Potter line, presented a very interesting bill which you might have read about. Otherwise, I had the opportunity to meet with Shacklebolt one of the head Aurors, and I talked to Fudge for a few minutes.”

They all nod, Alex can see that Jefferson has a few questions but he’ll have to wait till later to grill him on politics. Blaise nudges Alex slightly and raises a brow before tilting his head towards Angelica and Maria who catch his eyes.

Blaise is the one to speak, “This year, some of us will need to pull back socially from all of you. My mother doesn’t care, but Pansy can’t be seen hanging with us too often, Daphne also has to exercise some caution.”

“You are all still our friends, but some of us still have to go home at the end of the school year,” Maria adds rubbing one hand over her arm.

“We understand,” Hercules says with all the knowledge of someone who’s played at both sides.

Suzan frowns reaching out to Angelica she asks, “Will we still be able to see you?”

“In private, where no one can report on us? Yes of course,” Angelica says with a warm smile before adding, “You’re our friends we want to see you.”

“We still need to be unified; this isn’t the time for house division,” Alex adds with a frown, “Now more than ever we need to show unity.”

“What are we going to do if war breaks out?” Lafayette questions a serious expression stealing across his features.

Instantly, the compartment goes deathly still.

Terry frowns and asks, “Do you truly believe war will occur?”

“The Ministry won’t be able to handle Voldemort no matter who’s in charge not without a war. Already, people are flocking to his side, more than the last war even. His followers in Azkaban likely won’t remain there long,” Maria replies quietly, she studies her nails for a few seconds before glancing at the rest of the compartment.

“So, what do we do about it?” Thomas asks pulling his shoulders back and jutting out his chin.

“We need to protect the muggleborns, if the school is compromised, they’ll be targeted,” Suzan says her hands clenched into fists at her side.

Blaise raises a brow, “You think Hogwarts will fall.”

“Voldemort was only ever afraid of one man. If he gets rid of Dumbledore, then there will be little else truly standing in his way,” John says, no one glances at Alex, but they’re all thinking it.

“He’ll keep Hogwarts running, so it’s a matter of protecting the muggleborns,” Alex interjects, “We need to find exits throughout the castle. Some of the half-bloods may be okay.”

“I know of a few,” Lafayette says with a knowing smile.

“As do I,” Alex admits before pausing, “I have information that I need to share with you all,” he casts the strongest privacy and locking spells he knows before he continues, “What I tell you can not leave this room, if you’re not practising Occlumency I recommend you start.”

They all nod seriously.

“It is my belief that Voldemort created Horcruxes, dark magic that can prolong a wizard’s life, and that he created more than one,” Alex finishes quietly observing those who know and their horrified expressions.

“The journal from second year,” Lafayette says in a voice sharp as steel.

“Yes, Sirius and I believe there are others, Voldemort wouldn’t stop at one. They’re potentially objects related to Slytherin,” Alex adds studying his friend’s faces.

“What can we do?” Thomas asks his brow knitted together and his lips pulled back to bare his teeth.

“Keep your eyes open, research potential objects, speak to others and see what you can find out,” Alex says before quietly admitting, “I’m as lost as you all are. But Voldemort can’t be defeated until the Horcruxes are gone.”

There is a grim silence following that declaration.

Angelica frowns shaking her head she asks, “Is there anything else we can do, for Hogwarts?”

“We could mobilise the students, like a sort of militia?” John suggests with a shrug glancing around the compartment before adding, “We’re going to be involved no matter what. We’re lucky we’ve had Lupin as our teacher, but he can only teach us so much. If we had a group of students ready in case of emergency…”

Hercules frowns, “We would need a place to meet.”

“There’s always the Chamber,” Alex suggests quietly, he receives a few scandalised looks and expands, “It’s a wide-open space that one can only get to if they speak Parseltongue. It’s also highly secure.”

“It needs some cleaning,” Blaise says dryly.

Angelica shakes her head, “We’ll keep it in mind. For now, we can be cautious and search for different safety measures.”

They all nod and the conversation separates into different bubbles.

Alex deals with Blaise and Thomas’ political questions the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

The great hall doesn’t quite bubble with the same conversation as it usually does the first eve of Hogwarts. It isn’t quite silent, but Alexander can feel more than a few stares from the rest of the student body as he settles beside Angelica with Blaise on his other side. Nott, has once more attempted to make a power play, but sitting close to the Sixth years means nothing.

The first years are led into the hall by McGonagall, staring with wide-eyed wonder at the ceiling above and obvious trepidation at the surrounding students. Maria snorts combing a few fingers through her hair as she says, “Remember when we were like that.”

“Innocent?” Blaise responds with a teasing grin.

“You were never innocent Blaise,” Angelica retorts shaking her head as a few galleons pass between Maria and Blaise’s hands.

Alex shakes his head in amusement at their actions and claps politely as a student with dark brown skin and a polite smile joins their table. Nott a few seats down suddenly turns his attention on Alex and asks, “Had a pleasant summer Potter?”

“It was very pleasant all things considered Nott, and you?” Alexander replies, politely ignoring the boy’s sneering.

Nott turns an unpleasant shade of red and manages to clap sullenly as another student joins their house before he retorts, “Have you read the newspapers recently? They call you crazy Potter, spouting rumours and nonsense.”

“I didn’t know you were reading Witch Weekly now Nott,” Alex replies with a pleasant smile, “After all, The Prophet reported on my appearance at the Wizengamot and termed me, what was it, ‘a bright young man,’ and said nothing of my sanity intact as it is.”

Neither of them says anything on the actual existence of Voldemort.

Nott scowls, the expression unpleasant on his features and replies, “Just wait Potter, you’ll see, you and your mudblood sympathisers.”

“You would be wise not to say that word around me, Nott,” Alex says with a pleasant smile even as with a twist of his fingers he sends Nott’s face colliding lightly with the table, “You would also be wise to consider who is actually in power at the moment and who won the last war.”

Nott drags his face off the table with a bitter hatred splayed open on his face all centred on Alex. He rolls his eyes tired of schoolyard squabbles (at least ones that aren’t intellectually engaging) and returns his attention to the sorting.

There are a few more students who are sorted to Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, successively.

As the last student settles at their table with a nervous smile Dumbledore rises to his feet, “Now I know you all must be hungry, but first a few words. I welcome all of you to Hogwarts, both those returning and our new students. This year promises to be very interes-,”

“Ahem,” A witch in bright pink robes rises to her feet, even from a distance she seems unpleasant.

Dumbledore glances at her and continues, “To be very interesting. I would like all of you to know that Hogwarts will always be a safe place-,”

“Ahem,” The witch begins again walking forward to stand near the podium. Alex glances at the staff table and catches sight of pure loathing on Snape’s features and even McGonagall looks like she is biting into a lemon.

“Students may I introduce Madame Dolores Umbridge, she has been sent by the Ministry to examine the standard of our school,” Dumbledore intones sounding nothing but pleasant as he steps back from the podium.

Umbridge steps forward with a satisfied smile and taps the podium before beginning, “Ahem, students of Hogwarts it is my great honour to be at your fine school. The Ministry has seen it fit to install me as Inspector, to ensure that your education is the best it can possibly be. I’m sure we will all be great friends this year.”

Finished, she nods and returns primly to her seat ignoring the disdainful stares of the other faculty.

“Thank you Madam Umbridge. We have a few changes to our faculty that I wish to inform you of…”

Alex tunes out the rest of Dumbledore’s speech turning to his friends with a raised brow, “Pansy?”

Maria grins, rather viciously, and whispers, “She was the undersecretary to the Minister, rumours are he hated her and shunted her into this position to get away from her.”

“Why Hogwarts especially near the end of his term?” Blaise questions as the food appears suddenly, perfuming the air with the scent of roasted meat, pumpkin, vegetables, and sweet pastries.

“A PR stunt?” Angelica responds with a tilt of her head as she dishes salad onto her plate and adds, “He probably wants to end on a good note to cover up all of his failures.”

“With Umbridge?” Maria responds glancing at the staff table where even now Umbridge sits in the midst of a pool of disdain.

“Or a final grasp for power,” Alexander suggests cutting into a slice of roast beef he expands, “Dumbledore is one of the most powerful men in the country if he can take Dumbledore down a few pegs…”

Blaise frowns reaching out for a goblet he adds, “I suppose we only have to deal with her till January then.”

“That might be too long already,” Maria responds eyeing the woman before in a quieter tone adding, “It’s rumoured she was a Slytherin, though never one that amounted to much, she’s likely quite biased towards Slytherin and will follow Fudge’s current mandate.”

“Namely that Voldemort isn’t back,” Alexander responds rolling his eyes, he pauses and then questions, “Is there any way she’s tied to our favourite Dark Lord?”

“Excuse you, my favourite Dark Lord is Lord Andromache from Rome,” Blaise retorts with a teasing grin passing Alexander a bun.

Maria shakes her head, “I doubt she’s actually working with him. Though their goals are likely similar.”

“So, best to get her out of the playing field while we can,” Angelica replies with an amused smile.

“We’re not plotting to kill her, are we?” Blaise asks with a grin, “I know a few methods.”

Maria rolls her eyes and retorts, “Yes we get it you’re the child of a Black Widow.”

The food clears from the table interrupting their conversation as Dumbledore rises to his feet, “I hope you all enjoyed once more our lovely meal. I remind you all once more that Hogwarts is always open to those who need it most. Now, how about a rendition of our school song, pick a tune and let’s begin.”

After another horrible rendition, this time the Weasley twins sang it to the tune of the American national anthem, the students depart.

Alexander follows Blaise and Daphne down towards the dungeon, Maria walking beside him. Watching one of the prefects lead the first years behind them he questions, “Who’s our fifth-year prefects?”

“Millicent and I,” Blaise responds with a satisfied smile.

“Millicent?” Alex questions.

Angelica smiles, “She’ll make a good prefect she has a soft spot. Upset you weren’t chosen, Harry?”

“Not in the slightest,” Alex replies with a shrug, having for the most part forgotten about it. Okay, he’s a little bit upset.

Maria shakes her head leaning close she questions, “How was your summer with John?”

“It was nice,” Alex replies casually, he nods to one of the Slytherin Quidditch players before returning his attention to Maria.

She pouts, “Just nice?”

“Stop fishing,” Alex says with a teasing shake of his head as they enter the common room gathering in one corner. Blaise settles beside Alex while Angelica and Maria each take an armchair.

“I see Pany’s got a scent,” Angelica comments with a knowing grin, “Just tell her Harry it will make it easier.”

“I think I’ll pass,” He responds with a wave of his hand as Snape sweeps into the room looking all the world like a bat with his cloak flaring out behind him.

Maria frowns the four of them watching as Snape terrifies the firsties while also promising to listen if there are any issues whatsoever (he also hints that no matter where your parents stand you are safe at Hogwarts). She turns to Alex and responds, “I’ll know eventually.”

“So, will everyone else,” Alex replies smugly.

“Potter,” Snape calls out. Alex rises to his feet waving off his friends’ concerned glances and makes his way over to the professor. Snape studies Alexander for a long moment before he continues, “The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office. He has a fondness for chocolate frogs lately.”

“Yes sir,” Alex replies biting back the dread the coils like a ball inside of his chest. Waving to his friends, Alex makes his way out of the Slytherin common room flicking a spell back at a Sixth year as he goes.

Hogwarts is quiet with the students in their dormitories as Alex makes the long trek towards the Headmaster’s tower. He wonders what Dumbledore wants with him, likely another attempt at convincing him to sign over the Potter seats, or just vested interest in his ‘chosen one’.

The gargoyle swings open with a mention of chocolate frogs and Alex climbs the stairs pausing outside the door and waiting patiently. After a few minutes, Dumbledore calls out, “Harry my boy, come in.”

The usual kaleidoscope of whirring and twirling objects of a variety of colours and shapes greets Alex as he steps inside Dumbledore’s office. He ignores the migraine-inducing sight and makes his way silently to the man’s desk, where he is filling a few sheets of paperwork out.

With a final flourish, Dumbledore sets his quill aside and glances up into Alex’s eyes with a twinkle in his own watery blue eyes. Alex maintains a passive expression at the faint feeling of Dumbledore testing his occlumency shields.

“Harry, how was your summer?” Dumbledore finally questions glancing away with a cheery smile before offering, “Lemon drop?”

“No thank you, sir. My summer was excellent Headmaster. I had the opportunity to explore the Black library” Alex responds politely and bites down on the urge to demand why the man has called him here.

Dumbledore nods a hint of a frown stealing across his face before it is gone and he replies, “I’m happy to hear that, though do be careful Harry, many of the books in that library are rather unfriendly.”

“I am aware sir,” Alexander responds thinking of the one book which had tried to bite him; hardly even the worst of the lot.

Dumbledore peers at Alex over his half-moon spectacles before asking, “Have you had any strange dreams this summer, Harry?”

“A few, sir.”

“About Voldemort?” Dumbledore questions almost leaning across the desk which separates them. Alexander nods and doesn’t mention the flashes of a manor, the green of the killing curse, and the sibilant hiss of a serpent. Dumbledore is unsurprised by his answer and continues, “I suggest you speak to your head of house about furthering your studies in Occlumency Harry.”

He wonders why Dumbledore wouldn’t offer himself. Surely, the man is curious about who Alexander is?

“Thank you, sir, is that all? I don’t want to be caught out after curfew,” Alexander responds with a pleasant smile letting none of his thoughts shows on his face.

Dumbledore nods with a wave of his hand, “That will be all Harry.”

“Goodnight Headmaster,” Alexander responds rising to his feet and with a shallow bow he leaves the man’s office. Instantly, it is quiet in the hallways and Alex thinks longingly of his bed even as he tries to dispel thoughts that whisper of what the school year might bring.

“What did Dumbledore want to speak to you about?” Angelica questions the next morning as they settle at the Slytherin table.

Alexander reaches out for a croissant and a mug of tea glancing over his shoulder to where John and Eliza are speaking softly to each other before he replies, “He wanted to ask me about my summer and advised me to ask for Snape’s help with occlumency.”

Blaise spreads jam over a piece of toast, tilting his head he sets the knife down and asks, “Why?”

“Probably because he thinks I’m connected to Voldemort in some way,” Alexander says lightly still unwilling to speak on his suspicions until they are confirmed.

Maria frowns and asks, “But why Snape? McGonagall has mastery in Mind Magics if I recall correctly and it's quite obvious to all involved that Snape doesn’t like you. Mind Magic shouldn’t be taught by someone who actively dislikes you.”

“I suspect he wants Snape to report back. For whatever reason, that man is loyal to Dumbledore; or at least has Dumbledore believing that,” Alex replies with a shrug taking another sip of tea.

Before anyone can say anything else Snape swoops down the aisle pausing in front of their section. His beady black eyes study the four of them for a long moment before he announces, “Your timetables.”

“Thanks, Professor,” Maria chirps with a cheerful smile as they take the proffered sheets pouring over their timetable.

Blaise glances over Alex’s shoulder peering at his paper before asking, “Runes and Arithmancy again?” Alex grins Blaise shakes his head and adds, “I see you’ve taken magical law.”

“Are you surprised?” Alex responds with a shrug thinking of the other courses offered in Fifth year and above longingly.

Angelica shakes her head muffling a smile into her tea she questions, “You’re thinking of going into magical law? Not the Auror corps?”

“You mean our golden boy isn’t going into the Auror corps to fight dark wizards?” Maria asks dramatically, she flings one arm out to the side narrowly dodging Millicent who only rolls her eyes at their antics.

“I can make the most difference there,” Alex responds honestly before elaborating, “Besides, at heart, I’m a politician.”

“We know,” Angelica replies raising one brow and staring at him for a long moment.

“What did you all take?” Alexander questions, changing the subject.

Before any of his friends can respond, someone coughs behind them. Raising a brow Alex turns to see Flinch-Fletchley and two goonies, a Gryffindor upper-year and a Hufflepuff Ernie something.

“Flinch-Fletchley can I help you?” Alex questions pleasantly wondering what he’s done now.

The boy glances around the great hall, but it's still too early for anyone to be paying attention to much of anything; the rumours will circulate later. Inhaling, Flinch-Fletchley straightens his shoulders and asks, “Is it true the Dark Lord is back?”

“Yes.”

“The papers are calling you mad,” Flinch-Fletchley responds glancing over his shoulder at his two goons.

“You’d believe Rita Skeeter over Cedric?” Alexander questions gently.

He watches as Flinch-Fletchley nods and with a faint smile says, “Thanks, Potter,” then he leaves returning to his table.

“Well that was strange,” Maria comments her head resting on her hand as she stirs a spoon through her tea.

Angelica reaches over flicking Maria’s hand lightly as she says, “Come on we have Defence first, we should go now.”

“You’re the boss,” Blaise replies slinging his bag over his shoulder. Alex tucks a few unfinished sheets of paper away mimicking the motion as Maria pouts at Angelica and fixes her hair.

“Of course, I am,” Angelica replies with a flick of her curly hair and a smug smirk. Alexander rolls his eyes following Angelica out of the great hall and towards the stairs.

“What do you think we’ll learn this year?” Maria questions directing it to Alex.

He shrugs, “Remus seemed pretty excited about the syllabus. I think he wants us all to have our Patronus by the end of this year and I suspect we’ll be learning a variety of offensive and defensive spells.”

“If Umbridge lets us,” Maria says dourly as they pause outside Remus’ classroom.

The door swings open to reveal Remus, he’s wearing properly tailored robes, courtesy of Sirius, and he even looks less completely exhausted as he smiles at the four of them and says, “Come on in, feel free to sit wherever you like.”

They follow the man into the classroom and Alex can’t muffle a smile, there’s something about Remus’ classroom that sets him at ease. Perhaps it’s the bookshelves filled to the brim, the charts and posters, the skeletons that seem to dance when you stare at them for too long.

The four of them settle at the front of the classroom in relative silence. Alexander pulls out a letter to one George Fawley, one attempting to convince him to vote for their bill in January. It’s almost familiar, writing letters that are a mix of pleading, bargaining, negotiating, and of course a bit of pride.

Blaise taps him on the shoulder a short while later and Alex finishes the line he is working on with a flourish and casts a quick-drying spell with a touch of his fingers. The rest of the Slytherins have filed in and Remus sits at the front of the class studying them all with a pleasant expression.

“Good morning and welcome to another year of Defence, which I fear has become relevant now more than ever,” Remus begins pausing for a moment to survey the class before he continues, “I do not care who your parents are, or what you will do after you have left this school. I am teaching you how to defend yourselves, whether against another wizard or a magical being, regardless of what you are going to do, you would be wise to take these lessons to heart.”

There is a soft murmur from the class, Alex can hear Nott sneering something derisively. But when he glances over his shoulder, he can also see Millicent nodding with a serious expression.

“Excellent, this year we will be covering the Patronus charm in-depth, while we covered it last year, I expect each of you to make the attempt this year. We will also be covering higher level defensive and offensive spells,” Remus pauses before smiling, “Each week we will hold dueling sessions, these may include duels with other classes including upper and lower years, to give you all the experience of live dueling. If the interest is there, I may start a duelling club, though from what I hear the attempt in your second year was rather disastrous.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Blaise whispers to Alex with a roll of his eyes.

He muffles a huff of laughter as Remus continues, “Perfect, now has anyone attempted the Patronus charm over the-,”

_Knock, Knock._

The door to the Defense classroom creaks open, almost ominously, and Madame Umbridge walks inside.

Up close, her robes are garishly pink and remind him faintly of what he’s seen of the fifties. The woman herself is unappealing to look at, short and rather squat, her eyes seem too far apart and her lips are thin and unpleasant where they curl into a smile.

“Good morning Professor Lupin,” here she glances at Remus with barely concealed disgust, “I hope you don’t mind if I sit in on your class today?”

“Of course not,” Remus replies with a pleasant smile that is definitely forced as he continues, “Though I must warn you we aren’t doing too much today as its only our first day of class.”

“Of course,” Umbridge parrots pulling out a seat at the back of the class and attempting and failing to blend into the background; that shade of pink does not blend into anything.

Remus claps his hands, “Right as I was saying has anyone attempted their Patronus charm over the summer?”

Alex nods as does Angelica, Maria, Blaise, and Millicent.

Remus nods and rises to his feet, “Alright, well let’s give it a try and see if anyone’s made any progress,” with a wave of his wand the tables rearrange themselves to sit along the outer edge of the classroom.

“Ahem,” Umbridge coughs delicately, or attempts to, smoothing a hand down the front of her robes, with a smile that is the textbook definition of insincere she continues, “Professor Lupin are you sure you should be teaching these children the Patronus charm? It is a very difficult spell.”

Lupin smiles, “Of course it is, I have no doubt my students will struggle with it however, I’m certain they can succeed if they put in the effort. But I’ve heard that Dementors have left Azkaban recently and it's my job as a Defence teacher to give my students the means to defend themselves.”

Umbridge frowns, the slightest quirk of her lips as she questions, “Is it true Professor Lupin that you are a werewolf?”

He pales slightly but remains composed as he smiles, with a bit more teeth, and replies, “Yes.”

“And are you all not worried about that?” Umbridge turns addressing the class with a smile that demands sympathy and understanding.

“Of course not,” Angelica responds with a perfect smile, “After all, since the development of the new Wolfsbane potion Professor Lupin would be harmless during transformation. Furthermore, he is one of the best Defence teachers this school has had and one of the few to keep the position for more than a year.”

“And you dear?” Umbridge addresses Goyle.

“He’s good,” Goyle replies eloquently.

“What about you?” Umbridge asks Nott almost desperately.

Nott glances at Alex and decides to make the right decision, “He’s a good teacher ma’am.”

She nods with a pinched expression returning her attention to Lupin she continues, “And does your ‘affliction’ affect your teaching Professor Lupin?”

“It used to but not with the new potion,” Remus responds politely before continuing, “In fact, I would say it gives me an edge. I am highly aware and usually able to prevent accidents in the classroom due to my instincts.”

Umbridge nods with a strained smile and responds, “That will be all for now Professor.”

“Thank you,” Remus responds dryly and turns his attention back to the class, “Harry would you like to demonstrate and then we can see everyone’s progress.”

Alex takes out his wand and wordlessly, okay he’s showing off, casts the Patronus. His crow soars from his wand and lands gracefully on one of the skeletons near the door and right near Umbridge, staring at her with a tilted head.

“Alright everyone, remember the incantation is Expecto Patronum, try to think of a happy memory. It can be eating something you loved but you might want to search for something stronger. If you don’t have a lot of happy memories you may need to try to power the spell through will alone,” Remus says as the students rise to their feet in the centre of the classroom.

Alexander hovers near his friends watching as Daphne manages to summon a white mist that almost takes shape. Blaise summons a faint mist the twists and whirls before dissipating. Maria, with an intense frown, casts the spell, her Patronus taking the shape of a snake with feathered wings.

“An occamy, congrats Pansy,” Alex says with a warm grin as Remus attempts to help Crabbe and Goyle.

“Thanks,” Pansy replies as the occamy twirls around her leg and up her arm.

Together, they try to cheer on Blaise and Angelica, the whole time aware of Umbridge watching them with narrow eyes.

“Potter, what do you want,” Snape demands with a sour expression, the door to his office swinging open. From within, Alex catches sight of the man’s desk and a cauldron bubbling softly, the air filled with steam.

Alex smiles pleasantly and replies, “Good evening Professor, can I speak with you?”

Snape surveys Alex for a long moment before with a sigh the man steps back permitting Alex to enter. He slips quietly into the office and into the seat across from the desk watching as Snape checks his potion before settling in front of Alex.

“Now, Potter what is it you want?” Snape questions steepling his hands in front of him on the desk.

Alex pauses for a moment considering his answer before he replies, “The Headmaster advised me to seek lessons on Mind Magic from you.”

Snape visibly pauses as if steeling himself before he asks, “Your Godfather?”

“Unable to teach me, he’s still recovering and his healer would kill him. Remus has natural shields due to his condition and so also would be unable to teach me,” Alexander responds with a shrug.

Snape nods muttering something softly under his breath before he asks, “And why would the Headmaster send you to me?”

“I don’t know the answer, sir, after all, McGonagall is accomplished in Mind Magic from what I understand. I speculate, Dumbledore asked this of you to assess my connection to Voldemort, or that he had a rather foolish hope that we would become friendly as a cause,” Alexander replies honestly. A truth is oftentimes better than a lie.

Snape looks pained scrubbing a hand over his face before he responds, “You are correct that Dumbledore has asked this of me. I am not obligated to listen to him.”

“No, you have other reasons,” Alex replies not demanding an answer simply stating a fact.

Snape winces as if pained by Alex’s bluntness, he nods once sharply in acknowledgement.

“You’ve been dreaming of Him?” Snape questions rising to his feet and checking the cauldron before stirring it once counter-clockwise. The motion releases a puff of pale blue smoke.

“Yes,” Alexander responds hesitating a moment before continuing, “What I say here, will it go beyond this room?”

“To a certain extent yes, however, if I did provide lessons in Mind Magic, that would be bound under a secrecy pack,” Snape replies studying Alex for a long moment before turning away, he continues, “How are your independent studies in Occlumency coming?”

Alex pauses considering before replying, “I’ve become somewhat adept at shielding my mind constantly but struggle to during my sleep.”

“Hence the nightmares.”

“Yes, Dumbledore attempted a passive form of Legilimency during our meeting the other night but as far as I can tell my shielding stopped him,” Alexander responds quietly, not prideful, just a statement.

Snape nods shuffling a few papers aside he asks, “What method are you using?”

“The trap style with a few modifications,” Alexander responds.

“Every Thursday in the evening, be aware Potter that I am doing this because the Headmaster asked it of me,” Snape responds before pausing, “But that I will also teach you to the best of my ability.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alexander responds.

Snape tilts his head moving to study his potion he asks, “Would you like to inform me of anything now Mr. Potter, the secrecy pack will not be enacted until our first lesson please do be aware.”

“Sir, you should know that I am a reincarnate,” Alexander responds simply, the man likely already has his suspicions, as no doubt, Dumbledore also has them.

“I see,” Snape replies stirring the potion once more counter-clockwise, this time it releases a puff of dark green smoke.

Alexander rises to his feet and pauses at the doorway and says, “Goodnight sir.”

“Goodnight Potter.”

Alexander stares at the ban nailed to the wall which in fancy lettering read _Educational Decree Number 24 All Student Organisations are Henceforth Disbanded Any Student in Noncompliance will Be Expelled._

“Well, I suppose music club is cancelled then,” Eliza says dryly staring at the ban which shines next to the one proclaiming Umbridge High Inquisitor.

“Does that include Quidditch you reckon?” John asks tilting his head to stare up at the ban with a frown.

“Is it a student organisation?” Alex questions turning from the wall and continuing, “Come on, we don’t want to be late. You know how Daphne is about being on time.”

“I don’t think it’s a student organisation,” John murmurs turning to follow Alex down the hallway to the library, “Which means Remus might still be allowed to run his duelling club.”

“I doubt Umbridge would let him,” Eliza responds her face scrunching up in displeasure as she comments, “She really is a nasty woman, the other day I heard her talking proudly about the bill she proposed to round up and tag merpeople.”

“She was the one who proposed the bill that made it difficult for Remus to find work. He’s rather smug whenever she stops by his classroom,” Alex replies pausing outside the library before pushing the door open.

It’s late, an hour or so from curfew, and so the library is blessedly empty but for a few seventh-year‘ Claws who hardly notice their entrance, and their group at the back of the library tucked away under a privacy charm.

“I suppose our study group is banned now,” John says with a shake of his head as they make their way towards the table. Alexander can see Hercules, Lafayette, and Peggy sitting together discussing something. Maria, Angelica, and Blaise are clustered in one corner, Angelica is talking quietly to Peggy. Thomas and Terry are huddled together speaking softly to each other.

Alex settles at the table next to Blaise knocking his shoulder gently against his friend’s, as Eliza settles beside Angelica, and John beside Hercules. Silence settles over the table for a long moment before Hercules asks, “Everyone seen the new ban?”

“Unfortunately,” Lafayette replies with a roll of his eyes.

“Technically, this is illegal now,” Thomas points out, almost cheerfully as if to hide the utter fury hiding underneath.

“Why would she ban student-run organisations?” Peggy asks frustrated, flipping rather viciously through a textbook.

“To prevent people conspiring against her,” Angelica states with a shrug as if its that simple, which in essence it is.

Blaise frowns dipping his quill in the ink he adds, “She could also be seeking to stop houses from interacting with each other on their own terms. House unity is a very precious thing.”

“She has too much power,” Terry says with a shake of his head, “There’s nothing to stop her, not really.”

“Well, keep an updated form of communication with your parents if possible,” Alex states, “No matter who your parents are. We just have to treat this like third year.”

“Meanwhile, we actually have to deal with her,” Maria comments leaning over to speak to Peggy before she continues, “Have you heard what she’s been doing in her detentions?”

Some of them shake their heads, the others only have grim expressions.

“She’s basically torturing the students, do any of you know what a blood quill is?” Maria continues setting down her quill and letting her gaze sweep over the table, for those that don’t know she expands, “They’re highly illegal unless used in magical contracts. They use your blood as ink. There’re rumours she’s using those for punishment. There are also rumours that she’s been casting charms on students.”

“How is she getting away with that?” Thomas demands looking a few seconds from rising to his feet and challenging Umbridge to a duel.

Alex shakes his head, “She has too much power and kids get scared. Adults don’t listen to kids when they should.”

If he’s a touch bitter when he says that, no one comments.

“Is there anything we can do?” Laf asks casting a quick dry spell on one of his essays.

“If you see a younger student injured bring them to me or Madam Pomphrey, I have dittany which might help with scaring. Encourage them to write home to their parents as well,” John replies softly. None of them asks why he has dittany.

“Basically, be a decent human being,” Peggy replies with a grin.

Eliza frowns resting her head on Angelica’s shoulder she asks, “What are we going to do about our study sessions if student organisations are cancelled? I still want to see you all.”

“We can still see each other at mealtimes?” John suggests correcting something on Lafayette’s sheet before handing it back to him.

Angelica frowns and says, “We can’t necessarily all gather at one table, and the Slytherins still need to maintain the appearance of distance.”

“What if we met in secret?” Hercules says with a touch of excitement to his tone.

“Where would we do that? I have no doubt Hogsmeade trips will soon be banned, or otherwise restricted,” Blaise replies with a heavy frown.

“There’s always the Chamber,” Alex suggests with a grin and before anyone can stop him, he continues, “All it needs is some cleaning, the Basilisk isn’t even down there, and you need parseltongue to get down there.”

“Most of us don’t speak parseltongue Harry,” Thomas retorts with a raised brow.

“Actually, you can learn a word or two,” Blaise interjects and then hisses, “ _Open_. Harry talks in his sleep.”

Everyone stares for a moment.

Finally, Angelica says, “We’ll keep it in mind Harry. Is there anywhere else in the castle that might work?”

“There are a few abandoned classrooms?” Terry says flipping idly through one of his textbooks.

“That won’t provide much protection in terms of keeping Umbridge out,” Lafayette responds shaking his head.

Eliza shakes her head, “We’ll keep it in mind. Everyone, keep an eye out for any locations. In the meantime, its almost curfew.”

“We have to get to the dungeons we’ll see you all later goodnight,” Angelica says rising gracefully to her feet and tucking her parchment and textbooks into her bag. Maria follows beside her casting a look at Alex and Blaise.

“We’ll join you in a moment,” Alex responds. Angelica raises a brow but doesn’t say anything else as she walks out of the library.

Alex studies the table before saying, “Be careful all of you.”

“We will, now go before a prefect catches you two out past curfew,” Peggy responds with a warm smile.

Shaking his head, Alex packs away the last of his essays and along with Blaise, they depart from the library.

The halls are quiet and Alex casts a quick tempus charm assuring himself that they have enough time to get to their common room. Blaise is silent beside him for a long moment before he asks, “Do you think the war will come to Hogwarts?”

“Yes,” Alex replies quietly as they walk down a flight of stairs, “And I think here is where most of the war will take place, in one way or another.”

Blaise is quiet as they descend another flight of stairs passing portraits which have already retired to bed and suits of armour which lean against each other in slumber. Finally, Blaise sighs and begins, “Harry-,”

Around the corner, footsteps sound and Umbridge steps out, her pink robes, more of a fuchsia today, almost blinding in the torch light. Her eyes narrow upon the two of them and, as if she was talking to a child, she asks, “What are you two doing out of bed at so late an hour?”

“Just returning from the library ma’am,” Blaise responds with a charming smile.

Her eyes slide over Blaise as if barely seeing him and land on Alex with clear dislike as she continues, “Almost past curfew,” she checks her watch and says, “Indeed, a few seconds pass curfew now.”

They say nothing but Alex cannot bite his tongue before responding, “Well ma’am if you let us go, we’ll be inside our common room before the minute’s done.”

Umbridge huffs, “I know students like you Mr. Potter. Thinking you can get away with anything, telling nasty little lies to gain attention. I knew a lot of students like you when I was at Hogwarts.”

“You went to Hogwarts ma’am?” Blaise interjects attempting to help.

Umbridge nods puffing up slightly as she responds, “Yes, I was a Slytherin much like yourselves. So, I know exactly what you are like. Now Potter, do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“No ma’am I’d just like to get to bed,” Alex replies biting his tongue. Blaise bumps his shoulder against Alex’s.

Umbridge nods, “I’m certain you will. Before you leave, I’d like just one thing from you dear. Please stop spreading your lies to other students, the Minister doesn’t appreciate this slander.”

“They’re only lies if they’re not true ma’am,” Alexander responds tilting his head up to stare into her eyes he continues, “Voldemort is back. Whether you or the Ministry chooses to believe that does not make it any more or less true.”

Umbridge steps back and for a moment, Alex catches sight of fear in her eyes before she snaps herself together and responds, “Well I never. Detention Mr. Potter.”

Alex doesn’t try to protest just nods once.

“You’d both best be getting on your way unless you’d like another detention,” Umbridge says with a smile as if she’s won.

They nod and before she can say anything else turn and continue walking down the hallway. When they are out of earshot, Blaise rounds on Alex and says, “I’m impressed you almost got out of detention.”

“She wanted me to speak against her. But that just means I can write Sirius, as the heir to the Black family and as Lord Potter it would be very bad if she were to ‘damage’ me,” Alex responds with a grin as the common room door swings open.

“You’re evil,” Blaise says fondly with a shake of his head as they nod to the Seventh-year prefect and make their way to their dorm.

“And you love it,” Alex responds pulling out his essay. Blaise rolls his eyes staring at Alex for a long moment from the other end of the room before he shakes himself and returns to his book. Alex doesn’t question it losing himself in magical law cases.

The next evening, consequently Thursday evening, Snape opens the door to his office with a raised brow welcoming Alex inside without a word. Alex steps inside, the door clicking shut behind him and with it the feeling of wards being activated like a chill down his spine.

He settles silently in the chair opposite the desk as Snape moves about the room gathering a few things before placing them in front of Alex. On the desk is an athame, a few herbs and a contract.

“This will serve as our secrecy pact, feel free to read the contract in depth Mr. Potter,” Snape states his voice seeming to float on the air.

Alex reaches for the contract scanning over the clauses and for a moment he is back at his office in New York helping one client or another settle a legal dispute, outside he can hear the carriages clattering on the pavement, his neckerchief biting into his windpipe slightly, the feel of a quill in his hands.

Then he is once more in Snape’s office reviewing the contract.

For the most part it is in order, preventing either of them from speaking of what they may see in the other’s mind, bound by magic. If they attempt to speak, they will forget what they were speaking of. The secrecy pack may be dissolved by the agreement of both or upon one’s death. In the case of a Legilimency attack, the information gained shall be either forgotten or stored elsewhere dependant on the preference of the individual.

“It looks in order sir, though perhaps we might reword section seven a?” Alex finally responds passing the contract back to Snape.

He raises a brow glancing at said section before asking, “And what changes do you request Potter?”

“That section mentions that both participants will enter this space with goodwill towards the other. Perhaps something about no intentional harm shall be done?” Alex responds tentatively.

Snape studies him for a moment before he nods and adds in the appropriate line, the document recognising it with a shimmer of gold.

“Satisfied?” Snape responds showing him the addition to the contract. Alex nods.

Snape sets the herbs carefully in a bowl and with a twitch of his fingers, they catch flame filling the air with the scent of clary sage, anise, and wormwood. Snape takes up the athame and across the palm of his hand carefully draws the blade. He lets the blood drop onto the herbs before offering the athame to Alex.

He takes the blade and slices it carefully against his palm ignoring the sting as he lets his blood drip over the herbs. Finally, with the fire filling the room with smoke, Snape touches the edge of the contract to the fire letting it consume the parchment and the words written on it.

The secrecy pact is tangible for a moment, bound around his chest before the sensation fades as the fire dies down to nothing. Snape banishes the rest of the ashes leaning back slightly in his chair for a moment.

“There are a few things we must discuss before we begin,” Snape says softly studying Alex before he continues, “I should let you know that I am also a reincarnate. Though I have chosen to section off those memories,” Alex opens his mouth in surprise but Snape continues, “It was at a very difficult time in my life and I doubt I will examine them at length. Do you wish to tell me who you were, or shall I have to guess?”

“Take a guess sir,” Alex replies with a grin before continuing, “I should say sir that I suspect that I was a Horcrux with a piece of Voldemort inside of me.”

Snape’s mouth drops open staring at Alex for a long moment, he blinks nonplussed before eventually, he replies, “And how did you come to this conclusion Potter?”

“The flashes of dreams which could only be true, the pain anytime I was near him, the other Horcrux which is evidence Voldemort had created one before,” Alex shrugs trying to sound nonchalant but probably failing.

Snape inhales, setting his shoulders back he responds, “You’re correct.”

Alex nods trying to process that, he sets it aside for the moment and continues, “I also suspect the Horcrux was destroyed last year when Voldemort killed me with the killing curse.”

“You died?” Snape asks very tentatively and for a moment Alex sees genuine concern in the man’s expression.

Alex nods and doesn’t mention how sometimes he wakes up screaming and all he sees is darkness and for a single moment, he wonders if he has died again. Has he always been terrified of death? Or maybe it is the coming back that scares him now. What if he wakes not in this world, he has built for himself, but again, anew, a stranger?

“I see,” Snape finally says forcing his face into something passive before he continues, “If you are ready, we can start. Unless there is anything else you wish to inform me of?”

“No sire, not at the moment,” Alex replies quietly.

“Very well. First, I would like to test your Occlumency shields, you may try whatever traps or shields you have built. After we will discuss. If we have time, we will also cover the basics of Legilimency. Are you ready, Potter?”

Alex nods.

Snape says nothing and does not raise his wand but suddenly Alex can feel him attempting to enter his head.

Alex does not need to concentrate on the traps that he has built, for they have become second nature to him. Beyond the airy thoughts that mean nothing and simply distract upon a first view, the first layer of his shield is simply the vast stretch of ocean with nothing insight; it is the ocean he once travelled from St. Croix to New York. Snape spends a long moment in that ocean, neither drowning as some might nor floating as others would attempt. He is simply there.

Then a boat appears, it is small and rickety, more like an imitation of a child’s toy boat which steers through the waves which lap and slap at its bow until it reaches land. A land which is plain and dry for miles with nothing in sight.

Snape walks and walks under the beating heat of the sun until at last, he steps out of the desert and into Alex’s mind. The first thing to greet him is the memory of a rather droll court document. There are many. Each as insignificant as the last with details that are hardly relevant.

They clutter this space of Alex’s mind like a hurricane, whirling at will through the air, landing and piling up in front of Snape.

Some of the sheets are letters, important letters, but to find this one would need to sort through each and every court document. Sometimes, these letters become thoughts swirling ever faster inside his mind incomprehensible to an outside view.

Snape does not waste the time; he scans over a few court documents before walking forward. The documents tug and beckon at Snape but he ignores them walking on until at last, the papers fall still.

Before him, is a city, it is a strange city for there are buildings that are centuries old, there are ramshackle huts on the outskirts and in the centre, next sleek chrome buildings, and cookie-cutter houses. This city stretches on with empty streets, no people, no cars, only the sheets of paper which even now, like a hurricane, blow through the air. Sometimes newspapers, sometimes essays in process. Nothing important.

There is a house in this city, one that would be familiar only to those who had known Alexander Hamilton. Even then, this house would be hard to find.

Snape wanders the streets peering through windows into rooms with simple furniture, sometimes elaborate pieces that would belong in a museum. He walks towards the centre of the city and finds an imitation of the parliament building. Inside there are letters to people long dead but the paper crinkles to dust in Snape’s hands.

Finally, the man pulls back.

Alex blinks forcing his eyes open and swaying for a moment before he can get his bearings. He does not know how much time has passed but it feels as if many hours have suddenly slipped away.

Snape scrubs a hand over his face pulling a restorative draught out of his robes, he offers one to Alex before downing one himself.

“Impressive,” Snape says after a few moments, his voice is silent, the silence of those who have not spoken for quite some time.

“Thank you, sir,” Alex responds equally quiet.

“Not impossible if one has time, but in the moment, quite defensible,” Snape adds settling into his seat with a heavy sigh before casting a quick tempus charm; it is well past curfew. Snape continues, “We will discuss this more in our next session, for now, off you go Mr. Potter.”

“Goodnight sir,” Alex responds pausing in the doorway to nod once to the man before departing into the stillness of Hogwarts’ halls.

Alexander can’t help bouncing on his feet outside the defence classroom, ignoring the looks Blaise gives him, and the smile Maria is muffling into her hand. Across the hall, the Gryffindors look equally excited.

Perhaps, it wasn’t the wisest idea to pair the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins for the first duelling session. But, well it will certainly be fun.

The door to the defence classroom swings open. Remus stands in the doorway studying the group of students with narrow eyes before he smiles and steps aside welcoming them inside.

The tables and chairs that normally fill the classroom are gone and indeed anything of value has been tucked away leaving the classroom bare. It has also been expanded almost to the size of a soccer field, whether through recent charm work or something older Alex isn’t certain (the school once held maximum capacity, now it's at a quarter of that).

Remus stands at the front of the class surveying the group before he begins, “Alright, ground rules. No dark or illegal spells. Nothing that can’t be healed or is permanent. No unforgiveables, though I believe that doesn’t have to be said. Also please be aware of your space, this is a classroom not an open field, don’t call down a thunderstorm. Otherwise, you are free to use any spells that you know.”

He glances at each of the students waiting for confirmation before he continues, “If any of the following prohibited actions are done you will be either suspended or expelled. If a student is unable to fight, I will move them to the sidelines and if they are able to rejoin, they will. Our first session will last half an hour. If any remain standing at the end they may be eligible for a prize. Now,” Remus claps his hands together, “Each of you pair with another person of the opposite house. This will be your teammate, trust each other and work together and you will be surprised at the results.”

Alex glances to Lafayette who grins and steps forward to stand beside Alex. Blaise rolls his eyes but goes to stand beside Hercules. Maria and Angelica share a look before pairing up with Seamus and Dean. Nott pairs up with Lavender Brown and Millicent pairs with Pavarti Patil. Goyle and Crabbe pair with two other Gryffindors Alex isn’t familiar with Eloise and Romilda?

Remus nods observing the pairing before he taps the wall, a thick fog begins to appear filling the air. Remus’ voice drifts through the mists as he announces, “Use your cunning and use what you know. Have fun!”

“Battle strategy?” Lafayette questions as he pulls out his wand

Alex mimics the motion embedding a few shield charms into his robes and doing the same for Lafayette as he replies, “Find a defensible position. Do you have anything to transfigure?”

Laf nods and pulls out a candy wrapper. Alex raises a brow but doesn’t say anything as Laf transfigures it into a desk, they crouch behind the desk as Alex casts a few noise dampening spells until even the sound of their own breathing is gone.

In that silence, they can hear the faint crack of spells.

“Is this a war of attrition?” Laf asks mouthing the words slowly.

Alexander shrugs pausing and holding up one hand as the sound of footsteps draws near. From out of the fog Alex catches sight of Goyle and Eloise; they haven’t noticed them yet.

Alex glances to Laf and nods once before rising to his feet he casts, “Expelliarmus!”

Laf mimics the spell sending Goyle and Eloise’s wands flying. Eloise immediately ducks searching for her wand as Alex casts, “Incarerous,” binding Goyle in thick ropes which tighten slightly when he struggles.

Goyle attempts wandlessly to set the rope on fire but only succeeds in filling the air with the smell of smoke. Remus appears studying the two of them with a shake of his head before he pulls Goyle out of the mist.

Footsteps appear once more and out of the mist, Maria and Seamus appear. She notices them first and attempts to cast Expelliarmus.

Alex tugs Laf out of the way quickly snapping back a bombarda which crashes against the shield charm she snaps up. Seamus attempts to cast a spell which sends a gout of fire spewing towards them regardless of his original intent.

Lafayette slams a wall of ice up, the fire crashing against it with a hiss melting the ice. Alex snaps out a lumos temporarily blinding both Maria and Seamus as Lafayette casts, “Petrificus Totalus!” freezing Maria.

Seamus casts the counter charm but is unable to stop the jelly leg curse which Lafayette sends in his direction. He falls to the ground, Maria steps in front of Seamus and snaps out a stunner screaming red towards Alex and a tripping jinx towards Lafayette. He snaps up a modified shield charm, which with enough power reflects a spell even as Laf falls beside him.

The stunner rebounds and Alex catches sight of Maria’s surprised expression before she collapses. He feels a little bit sorry as Remus appears bringing the two students to the sideline.

They settle back behind the table reapplying shielding charms and deafening charms. Alex sets up a proximity detector as the sound of spell work fills the air.

A bombarda crashes against the desk shattering the transfiguration. Alex and Laf whirl around, Alex snaps up a shield charm as Lafayette casts Expelliarmus. Lavender Brown’s wand goes flying even as Nott casts confringo. The spell crashes against Alex’s shield, he retorts by casting lumos blinding Nott.

Nott doesn’t hesitate even as Lavender finds her wand and tries to curse Laf with a pimple curse.

Alex’s wand snaps out, Expelliarmus, Densaugeo, and Petrificus Totalus.

Nott dodges the first spell, hastily pulling up a shield charm to deflect the second curse, he casts a stunner which collides with the Petrificus Totalus. The two spells spit against each other, Alex drops to the ground and casts a stunner the bright red of the spell slamming into Nott.

He glances over at Lavender who is glued to the floor by way of cobwebs.

Remus appears nodding at Alex and Laf before retreating back into the mist with the two students.

Alex exhales forcing himself to relax slightly even as he keeps his guard up and glances at Laf who flashes him a thumbs up. It reminds Alex of battles early in the morning, the mists creeping over the fields.

Out of the fog Blaise and Hercules step.

For a long moment, there is silence as the two pairs stare at each other. Blaise’s wand points directly at Alex and for a moment he is at Weehawken, dawn, their seconds beside them, the same spot where his son died and the sun is in his eyes.

Blaise’s wand drops suddenly and he makes a choked sound.

“Blaise?” Alex questions carefully dropping his wand at the same time. Hercules and Laf still wait opposite each other both watching Alex and Blaise carefully.

Alex catches sight of Blaise’s eyes before he turns and walks back into the mist leaving Hercules, Laf, and Alex alone.

“I have to find him,” Alex states apologising silently to Lafayette who only waves him on before grinning at Hercules.

Alex steps into the mist a point me spell hovering before him as he searches for Blaise. A stunner comes flying at him from the mist. Alex casts a shield charm reflecting the spell but doesn’t stop to see who it hits.

The mists closes in around him, seeming to wrap around his chest, and all Alex can is the distressed look on Blaise’s face.

Abruptly, the fog lifts.

Alex glances at the classroom around him, a few students are sitting in one area, others are scattered in groups, and Alex finds Blaise at the other end of the classroom standing still as a statue.

Remus steps into the centre of the classroom and says, “This concludes our first duelling session, wonderfully done all of you. I saw creativity in the spells you were using and many of you made use of the protego charm learned last week. In our next session, I would like to see more movement if you stand in one place you most certainly will be hit. Harry and Ron made excellent use of transfiguration to create a defence, Daphne and Dean you used the fog as camouflage excellently. That is all for today I will see you in class.”

Dismissed, Alex turns towards Blaise who is near the door and makes his way there as fast as he is able.

He catches up to Blaise in the hallway and asks quietly, “Is everything okay?”

Blaise glances sidelong at Alex for a long moment before he lets out a sigh and plasters an expression somewhere near normal as he replies, “I’m fine. Just had a moment there.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alexander questions tentatively.

Blaise blinks before shaking his head, instead, he asks, “Are you nervous about your detention tonight?”

“Only a little bit, I’m kind of excited honestly,” Alexander replies with a teasing grin forcing the unease in his chest away for the moment.

Blaise rolls his eyes, “Only you.”

“Only me,” Alex replies quietly.

Umbridge’s office was likely once an abandoned classroom, now it is dressed to the walls in pink and crème, the furniture all has fake white fur, and upon the walls kittens stare sightlessly down at him. Alexander muffles an uncomfortable shiver as he steps inside her office catching sight of the woman sitting at her desk.

She glances up at Alex’s entrance with a smile firmly affixed to her unpleasant face and says, “Mr. Potter come in, you can sit right here.”

Alex is silent as he steps through the woman’s office resisting the urge to gag at the heavy scent of perfume that fills the air. The chair across from her desk is made of an uncomfortable wood and scrapes against the floor when he drags it out.

Umbridge nods rising to her feet she settles a piece of parchment in front of Alex and from a locked desk drawer she pulls out a quill. It appears a normal quill at first glance but when Alex takes it, he can feel a short spike of magic.

“I’d like you to write lines Mr. Potter, you’re going to write one page,” Umbridge states settling back in her chair across from him with her mug of tea watching him with a plastic smile.

“And what am I writing ma’am?” Alex questions politely.

Umbridge smiles, “I will not tell lies.”

Alex nods and places the quill to the page beginning the first line. The pain is immediate, like a needle, or perhaps a cat scratch at first and the ink that spends itself on the page is blood red. He glances idly at his hand where the words have started to carve themselves into his skin and comments lightly, “Madame Umbridge, are you aware that blood quills are highly illegal?”

He glances up from his second line to catch sight of a flash of surprise before it is quickly swept under a rug of placidity as she responds, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. Potter.”

“Well, a blood quill is often used in magical contracts and that is their only acceptable usage. They use the blood of the writer as ink, as the quill I’m using right now does,” Alexander responds finishing a line with another flourish.

“I have permission from the Minister to employ whatever means I see necessary Mr. Potter, surely you aren’t doubting the Minister?” Umbridge replies taking a sip of her tea as a kitten meows in the background.

“Within the bounds of the law I’m sure,” Alex replies with a tilt of his head, “After all when Minister Fudge steps down there is no guarantee that the next elected Minister will sanction your actions.”

Umbridge’s lips curl down as she studies him and replies, “That would be if people believe you Mr. Potter, but right now you’re seen as quite delusional by society.”

“You’re rather incorrect in that assumption ma’am, the Prophet reported my presence at the Wizengamot after all,” Alex replies with another flourish he pauses and with a polite smile adds, “I should remind you, ma’am, that under section 6 A of the Hogwarts Charter it is against the school’s purpose for teachers to willfully harm a student. Furthermore, as the Lord of my house and heir to the Black house it is a major felony to harm me in an educational setting in a manner that may affect the future of my house.”

Alex finishes the last line with a smile that is all teeth and sets the quill down on the desk, a drop of blood falling from the tip and staining the wood. The sheet of paper reads _I will not tell lies_ over and over again and on his hand, the words cut deep.

“Mr. Potter-,”

“Have a goodnight ma’am and I would keep your eyes on the Daily Prophet in the next few days,” Alexander responds rising to his feet he turns before the woman can say anything else and steps outside of the classroom.

Letting out a low hiss, the pain throbbing like a headache, demanding his attention, Alex casts a quick tempus charm. Everyone should be meeting at Professor Lupin’s classroom for the first duelling club meeting. Excellent.

Binding his hand with a summoned patch of gauze, Alex makes his way to the defence classroom. There is no one waiting outside so he knocks upon the door, a moment later Blaise opens it.

He studies Alexander for a long moment before his gaze darts to Alex’s hand.

They say nothing as Blaise tugs him inside.

The defence classroom has been expanded to its maximum size and divided in the middle by a few chairs to create a sort of wall. Alex can see Professor Lupin attending to a few of the lower years even as Blaise guides him to one corner where their group is gathered.

“Harry, how was detention?” Eliza asks gently even as Blaise tugs John forward.

“Let me see,” John asks reaching out, Alex rolls his eyes but gives John his hand letting him unwrap the gauze to reveal the words carved into his skin. John curses and goes to his bag pulling out a bottle of clear liquid.

Maria frowns crowding closer she says, “So, she is using blood quills.”

Alex nods catching sight of utter _fury_ on Angelica and Eliza’s faces. Hercules steps forward studying it for a long moment before he states, “I’ll get Professor Lupin.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Thomas demands his hair crackling about his head.

“If only we could take a picture and send it to the Prophet,” Peggy replies with a frown before pausing, she smiles and says, “I’ll be back in a moment,” before darting off in the same direction Hercules went.

John dabs the dittany gently onto the wound casting a few healing charms under his breath and ignoring Alex hissing at him. Eliza frowns and asks, “Does it hurt?”

Alexander nods letting John push him into a nearby chair as Hercules returns with Remus, who sniffs the air once his eyes flashing golden before landing on Alex. Remus crouches down peering at the wound he asks, “What happened?”

“Umbridge is using a blood quill,” Maria responds her expression stony.

Remus makes a low growling sound before he visibly gains control of himself and pulls out his wand he glances to John and says, “You did very well with the healing spells.”

“Thank you, sir,” John replies his arms crossed over his chest.

“It will likely still scar,” Remus warns him, Alex nods.

Peggy returns then towing behind her a smaller boy with blond hair and a camera slung around his neck, she grins and says, “This is Colin Creevey, he’s in my year and a very talented photographer.

Colin blushes eyeing Alex with wide eyes, Angelica steps forward, “Can you take a picture of Harry’s hand please Colin?”

“Of course, my pleasure,” Colin replies with a smile that quickly fades when Alex holds out his hand which is still raw and puffy, it likely will remain that way for some time. Colin frowns and holds up his camera, it lets off a flash before the picture prints out the front.

He shakes it before handing it to Alex who smiles and says, “Thank you.”

Colin nods, looking like he wants to say more before someone on the other side of the room calls him and he darts off. Alex studies the photo for a moment before he hands it to Maria, “Please make sure this gets to Rita Skeeter with all the necessary information.”

“Of course,” Maria responds tucking the photo away.

Remus studies their group with a grim expression before quietly saying, “You’ll all be alright?”

“Well enough,” Alexander responds with a shrug.

Remus sighs scrubbing a hand over his face he admits, “I probably won’t be able to keep this club running. McGonagall mentioned there’s a new ban supposedly going up sometime this week. All clubs need her approval.”

“And she won’t give you approval,” Lafayette says with a frown shaking his head.

Remus nods looking pained for a moment before he tilts his head and says, “I’d better go I think a fight is about to break out.”

And with that, he is gone.

“This is preposterous!” Thomas says with a scowl shaking his head.

“What are we going to do? This is one of the only clubs where we could all meet together,” Peggy adds with a frown.

“What if we kept the duelling club running,” Lafayette suggests, at everyone’s confused looks he continues, “If we find a place where Umbridge can’t find us, even without Professor Lupin we can still practice.”

“And we can still see each other,” Terry adds with a grin.

“The question is still where, unless you all would like to try the Chamber?” Alex responds, carefully wrapping gauze around his hand.

Eliza shakes her head and glances to John before saying, “I might have a place. Dobby told us about it. It’s called the Room of Requirement, up on the third floor behind the portrait of the dancing trolls. You walk three times in front of it thinking of what you want and the room will appear.”

“It’s true, we wanted a common room and it created one,” John adds.

“It could work,” Blaise responds.

Thomas nods, “We can always try it there and keep the Chamber as an option.”

Alex nods and turns to Maria, “Can you spread the word?”

“I’ll use the broken telephone charm,” Maria responds practically bouncing on her feet.

“The what?” Terry questions.

Hercules replies, “A gossip charm, the secret can be passed along if the speaker has the right intention, deemed by the original caster, but if someone tries to say it with the wrong intention it’ll come out garbled.”

“Like the game, but magic,” Eliza says her eyes lighting up.

Maria nods. Angelica steps forward and asks, “When?”

“Next week, Wednesday,” Alexander replies glancing around at his friend’s who all nod in agreement.

Thomas rises to his feet tugging his wand free he grins over his shoulder and says, “Well come on then, might as well make use of the time we have left.”

  
“Did you see the newspaper?” John questions glancing over his shoulder at Angelica, Maria, Blaise, and Alex as they walk up the stairs towards the third floor.

“This morning’s?” Maria questions with a knowing smile, John nods, “The headline was quite inventive ‘ _Ministry Sanctioned Abuse at Hogwarts’_. Did you see Umbridge’s face? She was practically boiling.”

“The photos were a nice touch,” Angelica comments with a pleased grin, carefully straightening out her robes, “I wonder where she got the other photos?”

Blaise nods and adds, “I’m surprised she waited so long.”

“I suppose she wanted to gather as much information as she could,” John replies with a shrug before adding, “Most of it is fact-based which is the surprising past.”

Their small group pauses in the third-floor hallway where Eliza is waiting outside of a painting of trolls dancing; it’s a rather ugly painting. She glances up at their appearance flashing Alexander a warm smile which settles something in his chest as she asks, “Are you talking about the Prophet?” they nod she continues, “My aunt says there’s an official investigation now.”

“I suppose we’ll be seeing the backside of Umbridge soon then,” Angelica says with a pleased smile.

Eliza nods glancing at the portrait before she announces, “This is where the room is, Pansy you gave everyone the password?”

Maria nods, “It’s still Study Group at the Library, correct?”

Eliza nods and says, “Excellent, I’ve tested this a few times, the room that I’ve found best is when one thinks _I need a room to practice magic and to study_.”

Having said so she paces back and forth in front of the portrait three times.

Around the portrait, a door becomes visible, cut into the very stone of the castle itself. The door swings inward opening onto a wide circular room, half of the room is an empty space perfect for practising magic or duelling, the other half is filled with bookshelves and plush armchairs all in a different style. Alex is certain he recognises chairs from the 1800s and some that look older.

They step into the room staring around themselves with wonder as the door slides shut behind them with nary a sound.

“This is fantastic Suzan,” Maria says honestly staring at the crackling fireplace.

Eliza smiles leading them to the armchairs. Alex glances at the books on the shelves _Practical lessons on Defence for the everyday wizard, 101 magical spells for defence, Charms and Hexes first edition_ he’s never seen some of these before.

“You mentioned other rooms?” Blaise questions squishing himself into one of the armchairs.

Eliza nods glancing to John who replies, “If you walk past the room three times without thinking of anything in particular, or if you’re searching for something lost, a room that’s filled to the brim with stuff appears. Literal floor to ceiling, most of it looked like junk but we didn’t explore it in depth.”

“Dobby called it the Room of Hidden Things,” Eliza interjects with a smile before adding, “We also managed to find a pool, a few abandoned classrooms, and even what might have been an original part of the school.”

“Do you think it's limitless or all a conjuration?” Alex questions settling between Eliza and John.

Angelica frowns, “I doubt its conjuration, perhaps transfiguration?”

“Or maybe pocket dimensions?” Blaise suggests, “All these rooms may have existed in the building at one time, Hogwarts pulls forth one from a pocket dimension depending on the desire of the individual.”

“It’s possible, I doubt even Dumbledore knows how the Room of Requirement functions,” Maria responds with a shake of her head.

The door to the room swings open admitting Laf, Hercules, Peggy, Luna, and Colin.

“I see you’re all already here,” Hercules says with a grin as they filter into the room scattering themselves amongst the couches.

Angelica grins and replies, “Slytherins like to be on time.”

Luna drifts over along with Peggy and Colin and says, “Hello Harry, you and your friends are quite steeped in time these days.”

“Hello Luna, how are you?” Alex replies with a smile.

Luna tilts her head considering the question before she replies, “I am I think quite well. Oh, I use they/them pronouns now Harry.”

“I’ll be sure to use them in the future Luna,” Alex responds thinking of his crash course on the modern schematics of the LGBTQ community courtesy of Thomas. Luna beams and settles on a couch.

Peggy rolls her eyes following after them leaving Alex with Colin who beams and says, “It’s nice to see you again Harry, I can’t believe my picture was used in the Prophet!”

“It was a very good picture, Colin,” Alex responds with a smile cheered slightly by Colin’s seemingly boundless enthusiasm.

“How’s your hand?” Colin questions glancing at where said hand is still wrapped in gauze.

Alex frowns catching sight of Eliza’s pinched expression as he responds, “It’s better, it doesn’t pain me much. I suspect it will leave a scar though.”

Colin frowns his hands clenching into a fist at his side as he responds, “She shouldn’t be allowed to do that, not to anyone.”

“She won’t be for much longer,” Alex replies with a confident smile he doesn’t really feel.

The doors open once more this time bringing with it, Thomas, Terry, Padma, Cho, and a few of the upper years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

They observe the room with wide eyes slowly making their way over to the seating area. Thomas catches sight of Alex and makes his way towards him towing Terry along behind him. Pausing in front of Alex, Thomas says, “I saw a few of the lower years making their way here as well.”

“That’s good we can begin soon,” Alex responds with a smile before continuing, “I’m assuming you saw the papers.”

A pleased expression spreads across Thomas’ face as he nods, “Yes it was very satisfying to read. Do you think she’ll be sent to Azkaban?”

“It’s highly likely, the only problem is more than a few of His followers are there,” Alexander responds with a frown.

“You think he’ll break them out?” Terry questions studying the bookshelf nearest to them.

Alex nods, “It’s almost a certainty, he would be stupid not to.”

The door opens once more ushering in an assorted group of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even a few Slytherins Astoria and Nadia among them.

Guessing that this is most of their turnout for today Alex rises to his feet instantly drawing the attention of those around him. For a moment he is there on the eve of battle, or in the Senate, then he sees the faces around him and says, “Welcome all of you. I just wanted to thank you all for coming today, this room is available for you at any time. Umbridge may not want our houses to work and study together, but she obviously doesn’t know what’s best for us. During these meetings feel free to use the time to study and seek the help of those older than you. For those who are willing we’d like to cover different spells, mostly defensive and offensive, even some duelling, to prepare for the coming war.”

“You think there will be a war?” A Hufflepuff boy, Avery asks.

Alex nods glancing at his friends he replies, “I saw Voldemort last year, whether you choose to believe that is your choice, but I’ve seen him before. The Ministry may be attempting to ignore his existence but that won’t stop the war from coming. Whether you like it or not, you will probably be involved in the war, if you’re muggleborn or a half-blood you won’t have a choice. You’ll be facing wizards with years of experience and no compactions about using illegal spells. I’m not saying this to scare you its simply the truth. You can face it head-on and prepare as best as possible or ignore it. It’s your choice. If you wish to only use this space as a study space, please feel free to, no one is pressuring you to do anything.”

There is silence for a long few seconds as everyone processes his words before Seamus asks, “Is it true you fought a Basilisk?”

“With the help of a few friends yes,” Alex replies glancing to Blaise, Laf, and Angelica.

_That_ incites a round of whispers.

Shaking his head Alex steps past the group and says, “Today I’m covering the Patronus charm anyone who is learning and wants to practice, or new to the charm is welcome to join me.”

Roughly a quarter of the students, mostly the upper years and a few of the Slytherins settle near the fire. The rest follow him to the open space.

Alex studies the group feeling for a moment as if he is teaching his children before he says, “Some of you are already familiar with this charm but for those who aren’t the Patronus is a charm used against Dementors and can also be used for communication. It can take the shape of an animal representative of you as a person or a trait you value but may also only be white mist. The incantation is Expecto Patronum. The trick to successfully casting the charm is to think of a happy memory, however, if at first, it doesn’t work you may need to try a stronger one. Some of you may need to use a different tactic such as pure will power alone.”

He glances around their faces searching for concentration he nods, “Let’s begin, split into pairs and attempt the spell I’ll walk around and offer any advice if I can.”

Luna raises their hand, “Can we see your Patronus Harry?”

Alex nods raising his wand he casts, “Expecto Patronum,” the crow bursts from his wand with a loud _caw_ before alighting on his shoulder.

Everyone splits off into pairs except for Maria who stands beside him her occamy curling by her leg as she asks, “Do you mind if I help?”

“Of course not, in fact, I welcome it,” Alex replies with a warm smile.

Maria grins back as they walk around the open area.

Blaise and Angelica are standing across from each other, Angelica’s Patronus is once more attempting to solidify but wavering, Blaise’s hovers a mist.

“Daphne try to add a bit more power and really think of the memory, how it made you feel,” Alex advises as Maria talks to Blaise.

Angelica nods her face twisting up with concentration as she casts the spell once more, this time her Patronus solidifies, it’s small hovering in front of her, its wings beat like a blur and its long-pointed beak tilts up and down; a hummingbird.

“Beautiful Daphne,” Alex responds with a warm smile. She beams, her Patronus flitting around her head before perching on her shoulder.

Alex turns to Blaise who is scowling at his shapeless mist, Alex asks, “What memory are you using Blaise?”

“Obviously, not one that’s happy enough,” Blaise responds with a frown.

Alex nods and says, “Try to do it without a happy memory, just think of the feeling of happiness, how it makes you feel, it doesn’t have to be attached to anything.”

Blaise nods straightening his shoulders he closes his eyes and says, “Expecto Patronum.”

Still, only white mists burst from his wand pooling gently on the floor. Blaise sighs scrubbing a hand over his face he says, “Maybe I just can’t get this spell.”

“There may be something holding you back,” Angelica says delicately.

Blaise cancels the spell and shrugs tucking his wand away with a tight smile, “I’ll go and speak to some of the upper years, see if they have any advice.”

Alex leaves them to it glancing around the room, Hercules has managed his Patronus which has taken the form of a lion. Alex watches as it pads around the room rubbing against Herc who stares at it in awe.

Laf’s is a weasel, that’s only slightly ironic, scampers around his feet chirping and squeaking at any nearby Patronus before scampering up his body. John has also managed his, a hedgehog which sits in the crook of his arm.

Around Peggy, a dragonfly cuts through the air before landing on her fiery red hair. Beside her Eliza stands with a swan curled elegantly at her feet, seeming to drift on invisible water.

Thomas is scowling at his Patronus which is a mouse, Alex muffles laughter into his hands as Terry beside him, a squirrel perched on his head doesn’t even try. Curled around Padma, is a panther which she hesitantly pets.

Luna is standing near Colin, a rabbit perched on her golden locks as she helps him. Alex smiles studying the students who are still struggling and walks forward picking a pair to help.

“Potter,” Snape greets opening his office door and letting Alex inside.

“Good evening sir,” Alex responds settling at the desk as Snape attends briefly to a potion, stoppering a few vials and storing them before settling across from Alex.

Snape steeples his hands on the desk in front of him and asks, “Would you like to discuss our last session?”

Alexander nods and questions, “Is it normal to be so exhausted afterwards?”

Snape nods, “Passive Occlumency doesn’t require nearly as much energy. But for move invasive forms of defence, you are using both magic and energy to keep out an intruder. While you can let a person move through the traps or plant information you can also with enough power through a person out of your mind, though that also can be quite taxing.”

“Where necessarily will I encounter situations where Mind Magic is necessary?” Alexander questions leaning back in the chair

“Mind Magic is necessary all the time, but you will encounter it in duels if that is what you’re asking. Voldemort is a fan of using Legilimency on his victims in an attempt to drive them insane, but also to distract them during battle. Using a defence system like yours means you can multitask which is important.

“Would someone be able to physically attack me while using a Legilimency attack?” Alex questions carefully.

“Unlikely, unless there are other outside forces or it is a more passive attack,” Snape responds before adding, “May I ask a few questions about your defences?”

Alex nods.

“You allowed me to go through your traps correct?” Alex nods once more, “Many of them would require intervention on the side of the attacker such as the boat. Smart. Am I correct in suspecting that some of the papers flying around were important?”

“Yes sir, important letters, thoughts, and information. But to read them you would have to sort through every other piece of paper first,” Alexander responds earning an approving nod from Snape.

“The city you constructed is somewhat revealing about the time period you were originally from and likely your position in that society. While putting a senate building in the centre as a false lead was smart it did still provide some information about who you were,” Snape replies not necessarily a criticism just a comment.

“And who would that be?” Alexander asks with a touch of a grin.

Snape rolls his eyes, “From the Eighteenth century, I would gather you were a prolific writer based on the sheer length of your essays alone. Also, a politician, an American one if I recognised the architecture correctly.”

“That’s all correct sir,” Alex responds with a smile.

Snape nods before continuing, “Are you still having dreams?”

“Yes sir, though I’ve managed to filter some of them out, I can still tell when one happens,” Alex responds with a frown.

Snape nods, “Are you allowing some of the dreams to occur?”

Alexander considers it for a moment before he nods, “I think I am. If I can gain any insight…”

“The Dark Lord is likely aware of the connection you share Potter and may use it to influence you. Therefore, take everything you see with a grain of salt.”

“Would I be able to do the same in reverse? Leave ‘memories’ or information for him to find?” Alex responds tilting his head.

Snape nods, “It’s certainly a possibility. If you wish to pursue it, we can discuss it later. Tonight, we will be covering Legilimency, though I know I don’t need to remind you, whatever you see inside my mind you will not repeat elsewhere. Remember the Mind Magics are the process of finding information and understanding. It is all good and well to see a memory, but you must interpret why that memory, was it placed there to direct your thoughts? Is it important or simply fodder to distract you? All of this is important to consider.”

Alexander nods and questions, “Are there any fail-safes sir?”

“I am an accomplished Occulemns Potter, however, I’ve asked one of the Hogwarts elves, after a certain period of time to wake one of us,” Snape responds before continuing, “Now the incantation is Legilimens, there are a few ways of launching an attack, you can be blunt, use as much power as you wish and attempt to plough through whatever defences I enact. Or you can attempt a more passive form of it, if attempting the second you don’t want the person you are attacking to feel anything this may allow you, in some cases, to slip their defences, or to seek out information that’s unprotected. I’d like you to try first, then we’ll discuss. Understand Potter?”

Alex nods holding up his wand he locks eyes with Snape and casts, “Legilimens.”

The scent of stale cigarettes and alcohol.

It shifts and Alex sees a field, green grass and in the distance a tree casting shade. A girl is running through the field, her hair is red and her eyes are green, her face is familiar. Alexander walks through the field pushing the memory aside, suddenly he is in a potion’s classroom, the air is acrid and at the front of the classroom, a plump man primps and preens.

He pushes through again, this time it is like running through a brick wall and though the pain isn’t real, the mind attempts to convince him it is. This memory is of a manor, the smell of mold, and a handsome man speaking to Lucius Malfoy.

Then Alex is abruptly thrown out.

Trying to fight it is like pushing back against an earthquake, or the feeling of a building collapsing on him before suddenly he is once more in Snape’s office.

A headache buds at the back of his mind but Alex ignores it as he studies Snape who raises a brow and says, “Decent for a first attempt. What did you learn?”

Alex swallows reaching for the mug of tea that appeared at one point, he wets his throat before responding, “You shield with memories. I suspect if I kept going, I would find mundane memories of your classes or textual readings. You allowed me to see the memory of the Dark Lord and – and my mother.”

Snape nods, “You’re correct. Why do you think I supplied those specific memories?”

“Logically, I would want to know more about my mother, and I do. I would also be curious about your involvement with the Dark Lord,” Alex replies quietly.

Snape nods pausing to take a sip of his tea he replies, “I was friends with your mother when we were young, we lived on the same street. As for my involvement with the Dark Lord, for a time I was one of his Death Eaters.”

Alex nods and doesn’t question anything further.

Snape nods in acknowledgement and asks, “Are you willing to try again?” Alex nods Snape continues, “This time attempt a more passive attack.”

Alex nods staring into Snape’s eyes he cast, “Legilimens.”

This time he does not rush forth, instead, he pauses letting the magic flow before he slowly bit by bit enters Snape’s mind. Instead, of interacting with the memories Alex goes around them searching for a gap.

He finds a small one, hardly noticeable and slips through into a memory.

_The smell of copper taints everything along with the scent of the infected, the horses bray nervously and he can’t help but be afraid staring at the injured men around him. Is this supposed to be an army? Soldiers cry out and for what? Even if they win it will mean nothing, just another dictator, another ruler. More war. Always more war._

_A soldier calls out and he turns watching as the General exits his tent, the polished buttons of his uniform glint in the early morning sun. Yet the soldiers go hungry, their medical supplies run low._

_How can they win this?_

Alex pushes into another memory.

_Their command tents are different that is all he can think. Somehow more imposing than their sides. Perhaps the grass is truly greener on the other side, for here the men seem whole and hale if not displeased to be away from home._

_The red of the General’s uniform reminds him of the blood of the fields, his face is lined and he studies him with clear disdain. This is the right decision, isn’t it? For his country, for his people._

Then Alex is in Snape’s office once more.

He sucks in a ragged breath a headache pounding fiercely behind his eyes as he glances at Snape who raises a brow. Alex takes a long sip of tea and says, “I suppose you wanted me to find those memories, sir?”

“It was a possibility,” Snape replies before continuing, “Your attempt lacked subtly for the most part, though it was certainly less noticeable than your first attempt. When attempting passive Legilimency think of it as skimming the surface of the water. You’re not seeking to dive into the mind merely desiring to pick up on surface-level thoughts without someone noticing. Passive Legilimency that goes deeper often requires the victim to be particularly weak of mind or otherwise distracted.”

Alexander nods taking another sip of his tea as Snape casts a quick tempus charm. Snape allows a moment of silence before he adds, “That will be all for this week, Potter. Next week will practice both Legilimency and Occlumency.”

He nods rising to his feet he bids, “Goodnight sir.”

“Goodnight Potter.”

Alexander settles at the Slytherin table with a sigh reaching out for a mug of tea and placing a croissant on his plate as Angelica settles opposite him. Maria perks up noticing their appearance and says, “Is it just me or does it feel weird that its already winter break?”

“I know, usually we’re fighting for our lives right about now,” Blaise retorts settling beside Alex and stealing a piece of bacon off his plate.

“I’m just surprised we’ve lasted this long with Umbridge,” Maria responds glancing up at the staff table where the woman sits ignorant of the scathing glances the rest of the faculty sends her.

Angelica shakes her head spreading out the Prophet which proclaims, _Hogwarts Inquisitor Under Investigation?_ Angelica smiles taking a sip of tea, she comments, “Perhaps not for much longer.”

“You mean girls and boys might actually be able to stand within 6ft of each other?” Blaise questions spearing a sausage.

“Luna’s been taking advantage of that, have you seen?” Alexander responds with a grin earning a chuckle from Angelica.

Maria rolls her eyes and responds, “As if you weren’t all over Draco in front of Umbridge the other day.”

“Rules are, on occasion, meant to be flaunted,” Alex responds with a shrug.

Maria shakes her head before asking, “Speaking of Draco, is he staying with you over winter break?”

Alexander nods glancing up as Liberty lands on the table in front of him. He offers her a piece of bacon which she nips from his hands as he replies, “Yes, I insisted.”

He unties the letter from Liberty holding it up to Angelica to show the crest of the Greengrass house. Angelica tilts her head and raises a brow before responding, “I wasn’t sure if you were going to be invited. It’s our winter ball, as a neutral family… well you’re more than welcome to attend Harry though it is within your right to refuse the invitation.”

“I’ll accept, besides I’m certain Sirius will take the opportunity to flout himself like a peacock again,” Alex responds tucking the invitation into his bag and scanning over his essay published in the Prophet; one that might hopefully sway the votes for the Wizengamot.

“Are you staying at Hogwarts Blaise? I know your mother’s out of the country,” Angelica questions, carefully slicing her toast in half before spreading preserves over it.

Blaise nods, “Someone has to keep Pansy entertained, I can’t leave her with Nott for company. I’ll probably see you both at the ball.”

Maria smiles into her cup of tea as Blaise grins at her.

“The Wizengamot meeting is coming up isn’t it?” Angelica questions directing it at Alex.

He nods swallowing a mouthful of tea he responds, “Yes January third, right before we go back to school. We’re discussing the election and I know Sirius is hoping to propose our bill again.”

“Do you think Fudge will allow it to pass?” Maria questions as she passes Blaise the salt.

Alexander frowns considering the question before he replies, “He probably doesn’t want it to pass. But if everything with Umbridge comes to a head he may need to in an effort to save face.”

“Or he won’t to appease the Purebloods,” Blaise responds with a shake of his head.

“I suppose we’ll have to wait and see,” Alexander replies with a shrug. Dusting off his robes, he dries his essays shoving them into his bag he adds, “I have some packing to do but I’ll see you all in Defence.”

Maria frowns, “I’ll still upset she cancelled duelling club.”

“Yes, but now we have our own,” Blaise responds rising to his feet and slinging his bag over his shoulder, he turns to Alex and says, “I’ll come with you if you don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Alex replies with a smile before saying to the girls, “We’ll see you later.”

Alex follows Blaise out into the hallway and towards the dungeons.

“Harry, do you believe… would you forgive someone if they made a mistake?” Blaise questions hesitantly.

When Alex glances at him he is staring out the windows at the castle grounds blanketed in snow as they are. Alex considers the question carefully before responding, “If I knew that person and depending on the mistake, of course, I would forgive them,” Blaise nods his shoulders slumping and Alex questions, “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Blaise responds with a tight smile before he shakes his head and in a softer tone says, “Or as fine as anything can be.”

Alex nods wrapping an arm around Blaise's shoulder he pulls them to a stop and wraps his other arm around Blaise tugging him into a hug. Blaise goes stiff for a moment before he relaxes wrapping his arms around Alex. They stay like that for a long time.

“You’re certain he’ll be protected?” Alexander questions tugging at his robes and glancing briefly in the mirror over the front hall. His hair is as much of a mess as always but Alex attempts to fix it with the spell Blaise taught him last year.

Sirius rolls his eyes fixing his own robes as he replies, “Under the guest rights if anyone tries to attack him, they’ll be expelled from the building. It would be different if the Greengrass family were dark aligned, but as a neutral family, the rules will extend to every guest.”

“Right so no provoking any fights,” Alex responds with a teasing grin as the stairs creak.

John looks stunning in pale blue robes embroidered with silver thread, his pale blond hair pulled together at the back of his neck, he smiles when he catches sight of Alex’s expression. John tilts his head and asks, “Are talking about starting fights again?”

“Actually, I said I wouldn’t,” Alex responds with a smile tucking his wand away.

Sirius shakes his head and adds, “That is definitely not what he said.”

Alex scowls at Sirius and hisses, “Traitor,” Sirius just smiles toothily as he leads them to the apparition point.

“Now remember, be polite, use your manners, try not to offend anyone. We’re hoping to gain votes tonight not lose them,” Sirius instructs as they pause at the apparition point.

“Did Remus tell you all that?” Alex questions as he wraps his hand around Sirius’ arm, John mimicking the motion on his other side.

“Brat,” Sirius says fondly before apparating.

Alex feels the sucking, swirling, nausea-inducing sensation of apparition before with a faint _thud_ , they are once more on solid ground. The Greengrass mansion looms before them as enchanted snow falls feather-light onto his shoulders.

The mansion is obviously Greco-Roman inspired with arching ivory columns, and wide-open doorways that open onto a large room beginning to crowd with people. The garden around them blooms even in winter, lush red roses, and orchards which stretch as far as the eye can see.

A house-elf steps forward cloaked in pale green robes, and bows before saying, “Right this way.”

Alexander trades a glance with John as they follow behind Sirius. The elf leads them into the ballroom, a large circular room with black and white tiles, from the vaulted ceiling enchanted snow falls, and icicles glimmer like stars.

The elf announces in a suddenly booming voice, “Lord Black, Lord Potter, and Heir Malfoy.”

They enter the ballroom where wizards and witches swirl in the centre of the room a dizzying whirl of colours and others congregate on the outside. From their midst, Angelica appears her sister beside her, and her mother and father behind them.

Angelica is cloaked in a beautiful pale white gown which rests on her shoulders, snowflakes dotting her shoulders like sparkles. Her hair swept up into a bun at the back of her head, with curls framing her face. Astoria is wearing a dark blue gown which contrasts her tanned skin, the gown laces up to her neck and falls straight to the ground in an ombre pattern.

Angelica’s mother is a beautiful woman, the kind of beautiful usually pictured on magazines, her hair is swept up into a bun and her gown is a dark red reminiscent of holly. Her father is a stern-faced man though still quite handsome in dark green robes.

“Good evening Lord Black, Lord Potter, Heir Malfoy,” Lord Greengrass greats with a pleasant smile and a shallow bow.

Sirius mimics the bow and replies, “Good evening Lord Greengrass and to your lovely wife and daughters.”

Lord Greengrass smiles and says, “I hope you will enjoy our ball.”

“Thank you,” Sirius replies leading John and Alex away from the entrance so that the Greengrass family might greet other attendees.

They run right into Madame Bones and Eliza. Madame Bones is wearing formal men’s robes in a lovely shade of blue; she cuts a striking figure. Eliza is wearing a pale blue dress that gathers high at the waist and falls like water to her feet.

“Lord Black, Lord Potter a pleasure to see you again, Heir Malfoy a pleasure to meet you, Suzan speaks fondly of you,” Madame Bones greets with a warm smile rolling her eyes as Sirius kisses the back of her hand.

“Madam Bones, it’s lovely to see you again,” Sirius replies with a wink earning a laugh from the woman.

Eliza steps forward and with a smile that crinkles the corners of her eyes she says, “You both look lovely.”

“And you are positively radiant,” Alex replies pressing a kiss to Eliza’s hand.

“Charmer,” John says with a grin pressing a kiss to Eliza’s hand.

She blushes practically beaming at the two of them. Madame Bones turns to Alex and asks, “Are you ready for the Wizengamot meeting Lord Potter?”

“Please call me Harry,” Alex responds with a smile before continuing, “I think I’m ready as we can possibly be at this point.”

Madam Bones nods her expression perking up as she says, “Kingsley a pleasure to see you here.”

“Amelia, Ms. Bones, Lord Black, Lord Potter, Heir Malfoy a pleasure to see you all,” Kingsley Shacklebolt greets looking quite dashing in deep blue robes cut almost in a familiar fashion.

“We were just discussing the Wizengamot,” Madame Bones explains taking a glass of champagne from an elf, Sirius mimics the motion holding a flute of his own.

“Ah, I anticipate the results of that meet, are you planning to propose your bill again Lord Black?” Kingsley questions with a tilt of his head.

Eliza shakes her head and tugs John and Alexander a short distance away, “My aunt’s been talking about the Wizengamot all evening,” Eliza smiles glancing over her shoulder at her aunt before she continues, “She’s trying to rouse support for the bill.”

“That’s amazing,” John comments with a smile surveying his surroundings with a keen eye.

“Is that a wise choice with the election coming up?” Alex questions nodding to a politician who’s staring at the three of them.

Eliza nods, “She can handle herself. How has your winter break been so far?”

“It’s been good, nice to take a break,” John replies conversationally even as Alexander’s gaze surveys the room once more.

He perks up as he spots a familiar face and says, “Blaise we weren’t certain if you would be here.”

Blaise is cloaked in dark red, almost burgundy robes, which contrast with his dark skin highlighting the way his teeth crook into a smile as he replies, “My mother insisted on attending and I was able to escape school temporarily.”

“How’s it faring at Hogwarts? And how’s Pansy?” Eliza questions with a smile, she is studying Blaise with narrow eyes before her gaze switches speculatively to Alexander.

Blaise shrugs, the motion somehow seeming elegant and says, “Umbridge is seeming to take a bit of a break. Pansy is doing well, thriving on gossip as usual. She misses you all.”

“She never said that,” Alex retorts with a roll of his eyes,

Blaise only nods with a faint smile even as John shakes his head and says, “We miss her as well.”

“Draco, Harry, there you are,” Sirius says popping up from the crowd, he looks a little more at ease now, and when he smiles its charming as he continues, “Ms. Bones, Mr. Zabini, Harry and Draco talk about you often.”

Alexander only rolls his eyes at Sirius even as John shakes his head. Eliza smiles and replies, “Suzan is fine Lord Black and I’m sure its only good things.”

Blaise nods his head in agreement.

Sirius shakes his head and adds, “Well I’m off to go socialise with other adults. Try to do the same Harry, Draco, don’t be wallflowers.”

Alex rolls his eyes again and says, “But this patch of wall is so nice.”

Sirius gives that a huff of laughter and responds, “Yeah, yeah I get it. Have fun, don’t do anything stupid.”

Then he is gone.

“I see he’s a good role model,” Blaise says with a roll of his eyes. John just laughs in response to that.

Eliza frowns glancing around the room she says, “I’d best find my aunt I’m sure I’ll see you all later.”

“Good luck,” Blaise says shortly and Eliza flashes him half a smile before she dips into the crowd once more.

The music has paused for the moment and the ballroom is filled with milling witches and wizards. Alexander sighs pulling his shoulders back and fitting his most charming smile on his face he states, “Well, I suppose I’d better get some socialising done. You two are both welcome to come.”

“I’ll pass,” John says with a smile that furrows his brows, “I think I’ll find Daphne.”

Alex nods wanting to say more but unable to.

Blaise grins and adds, “I’ll come, it’s important to scout out the competition.”

“Oh, you’re considering getting into politics now? Last I heard you were considering academia?” John questions raising a brow and carefully smoothing out his robes. Alexander stares at Blaise for a long moment wondering.

Blaise nods with an easy smile and says, “Well someone’s going to have to keep a level head and it certainly won’t be Harry.”

“I keep a level head,” Alexander protests and doesn’t add that Blaise didn’t answer the question.

John nods studying Blaise for a long moment before he presses a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek and says, “I’ll see you later, save a dance for me.”

“Of course,” Alexander promises, watching as John disappears into the crowd. Turning to Blaise he continues, “Coming?”

Blaise nods, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

They weave their way through the crowds pausing to stop to a few elderly wizards who wish to inquire about their schooling, if Alex has anyone in mind, they have some granddaughters or grandsons you see. Alex keeps an ear open to the snatches of conversation filling the air.

They pass a group of wizards and one in purple robes states, “- but in that Publius essay from March last year there was a quote from a researcher, 80% of sentient magical beings experience harassment daily.”

Another witch in a different group, in crimson robes in a nasal voice, says, “I just don’t see why we should be considering these things as people.”

In a different group Alex hears someone comment, “That young Lord Potter is quite the upstart, isn’t he?”

“Oh, and Lord Black,” Someone else comments derisively.

“I don’t know they’re both rather handsome and it's interesting to hear new perspectives,” Another response in a rather dreamy tone this time.

“Do you think the bill will pass?” Blaise questions as they escape a group of adults who talked down to them the whole time.

Alexander frowns glancing around the room before he responds, “It’s possible. If we’ve managed to convince enough witches and wizards then it might happen. But no doubt our opponents have been attempting the same,” Alex pauses before adding softly, “And if Voldemort infiltrates the government then it will mean nothing anyway.”

“You think it will happen?” Blaise asks before pausing and saying to a woman who looks like something out of a renaissance painting, “Good evening Lady Stout.”

“Heir Zabini, your mother is well?” The woman asks studying Alex from beyond the tip of her nose.

Blaise smiles, “The Italian weather suits her.”

“I’m sure it does,” The woman replies and flounces off drink in hand.

Blaise levels Alex with a raised brow and he responds, “It’s a possibility. Voldemort will either try to take the country by force or a more subtle method. It’s easy enough to win the adoration of the purebloods by spouting rhetoric and by not being a genocidal maniac.”

“Didn’t he attempt that originally?” Blaise questions as they dodge a group of wizards outright glaring at Alexander.

“Yes, the Knights of Walpurgis, a sort of gentleman’s club,” Alexander responds before continuing, “I doubt he himself will go through the ministry. More likely he’ll use a plant, and have his followers infiltrate different branches without the mark.”

Blaise nods his expression pinched before it smoothes out and he says, “Minister Fudge, Lord D’Enigme good evening,”

Alexander repeats the greeting as Fudge nods puffing himself up and replying, “Lord Potter, heir Zabini how are you two enjoying the ball?”

“It’s been lovely Minister, I can’t wait for the dancing,” Blaise replies with a disarming smile.

Lord D’Enigme nods and responds, “I always preferred the socialising.”

“I was never much of a dancer myself,” Fudge adds.

“Dancing can be a bit of both,” Alex responds with a grin, “Where better than on the dance floor.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Lord D’Enigme responds his eyes crinkling at the corners as he studies Alexander and Blaise,

At that moment the music begins, the first note hovers on the air signalling for the ballroom floor to clear. The Minister smiles and says, “That’s my cue, I suppose I should go and find my secretary. Good evening gentlemen.”

With that, he is off bumbling through the crowd.

Lord D’Enigme studies the two of them for a moment before he tilts his head and says, “It was nice to meet you Heir Zabini, I will see you at the Wizengamot Lord Potter. Enjoy the dancing.”

They watch him go in silence before Blaise turns and Alex asks with a grin, “May I have this dance?”

Somehow, all of Grimmauld place smells like Christmas, Alex isn’t certain exactly what the scent is, chestnuts roasting on an open fire? Cinnamon? Well whatever that scent is, Grimmauld place smells of it.

Sirius managed to stumble on a department store and has aptly decorated the place with every gaudy thing available with the sole purpose of angering the spirit of his mother. Also, having found that Tonks, apparently a cousin and a disowned Black is Jewish, there is a menorah over the fireplace now.

Tonks, who Alex might have met briefly during one interaction or another with the Aurors is a lovely wix with usually bright pink hair and an aptitude to trip over everything even the air. They’re also a Metamorphmagus which utterly fascinates Alexander.

On Christmas eve, Sirius invites Remus and Tonks over for an informal dinner. 

Alex and John spend the whole day helping Winky in the kitchen, which she glares at them for, or helping clean the house (which mostly means adding even more decorations and throwing some Halloween ones in for character).

Alex spends half the day in a strange hazy state remembering New York City in the winter, the little carts that sold roasted nuts, his children playing in the snow, Eliza in the kitchen humming under her breath.

The rest is a touch of disbelief that this is his life. Last year he was at Hogwarts, he was with his friends, who are like family, but he didn’t have this. Before Hogwarts? At most he would get leftovers and a pair of socks.

John notices but doesn’t mention it, just stands at Alex’s side and helps him tack up garlands of pine needles and popcorn. He wonders if John is missing his own family, both this life and the last.

It makes him think of Christmas during the war the alcohol and huddling for warmth. Sometimes, the General would give a speech and they would all cheer, someone would bring out an instrument and music would fill the camp, chasing away the chill if only for a bit.

Sometime late in the afternoon, there’s a knock on the backdoor and it swings open admitting Tonks and Remus along with a few snowflakes. Sirius grins launching forward to swing Tonks around he sets them on the ground and says, “Greetings fellow disowned member of the Black family!”

Tonks giggles their hair shifting from pink to red to yellow and back to pink.

Sirius turns and tugs Remus into a hug pressing a kiss to his cheek. Alex catches a glimpse of the expression on Remus’ face, all the lines and stress stripped away leaving only something warm.

John bumps his shoulder against Alex’s and he leans his head against John’s before Tonks comes over. They smile and say, “Harry nice to finally meet you properly, and I assume this is Draco, carrying on the Black tradition eh?”

Alex grins shaking their hand, John nods some of the tense lines of his shoulder settling.

Before anyone can say anything, else Sirius announces, “Time for dinner. I hope you both brought your appetite Winky’s been working all day in the kitchen.”

“He’s been starving us,” John says blandly before cracking a grin as Remus and Tonks shrug off their coats and boots. They fly off to the closet tucked at the back entrance as Sirius leads the way to the dining room.

The room itself is dark green with oak furniture, in one corner there is a china cabinet which apparently used to hold rather cursed objects but now only holds a mismatch of china that Sirius finds in thrift stores.

Winky has already set the table, which groans with the weight of the turkey a golden brown. Around the turkey, as if a sitting army, there are two bowls of salad, a bowl of buns, three different kinds of potatoes, a dish of cranberry sauce, Yorkshire puddings, and three bowls of vegetables, beans, corn, and mixed vegetables.

It would almost put a Hogwarts feast to shame.

Winky hovers by the door tugging at one of her ears with a small smile. Sirius grins and says honestly, “Winky this is amazing.”

She squeaks and disappears into the kitchen, Alex worries for a moment but knows she’ll be fine, eventually. Kreacher will grumble about something and she’ll be off ranting about kindness again.

They settle at the table with easy chatter about school or work, Tonks’ recent mission which almost ended in disaster, Sirius talks about repairing an old Camaro.

The food itself is delicious, there’s something to eating a meal cooked at home, maybe it’s the company, maybe its just the familiarity, that makes the meal even better. He can’t remember being this happy in a long time.

Later, they’ll open presents, even though it's not yet Christmas morning.

They give Tonks a proto version of a wearable shield charm, Alex gifts Sirius with a subscription to a few music magazines and even a few car ones. In return, Sirius gifts him with a few rare books. From Remus, he receives a few photos of his parents and in return, he gifts the man with a few rarer defence books.

From John, he receives a practically ancient map of New York as it would have been when they were alive. He gives John a collection of letters written after he died. From Eliza he receives a collection of quills with different purposes, to her he sends a locket with all of their children. Blaise sends Alex a collection of books on magical government. He gifts Blaise with books on theology and strategy.

Overall, he receives a vast amount of chocolate and books, sitting there holding the robes Hercules tailored him Alex feels loved. It’s not the gifts, not really, but that his friends put so much thought into them. It’s a strange thing to consider, being loved by so many people, it seems as if he’s always had an abundance of enemies, mostly through his own fault.

He had friends of course he did.

But not like this.

Maybe this second chance has been good for something, not just for him.

Rows upon rows of shelves stretching out as far as the eye can see.

Orbs that swirl with mist, they glow eerily from within, the shadow of voices dancing upon the wind.

A sibilant hiss, the sound of something slithering over the concrete floor, like the rush of wind through long grass.

Footsteps.

A man walks past the aisle cloaked in dark robes his hair is red. She pauses considering but waits. He continues and is gone.

The shadows of voices whisper again and amongst them, he hears, “ _Bring it to me_.”

Alexander wakes up.

For a moment he is frozen in terror, the shadows of his room elongate into draping figures in gilded silver masks and he hears the hoarse cry of someone dying. His heart seizes in his chest and he can’t quite catch his breath.

Slowly, his eyes adjust to the darkness, the shadows melt into a coat hung on the back of a door, and the sheets grasped tightly in his hands suddenly register in his mind. Alexander exhales, focusing heavily on his breathing as he surveys the room thinking about the dream.

That room where was it?

What was Voldemort trying to find?

Did he know Alex had seen that?

Unable to handle the questions quite so early in the morning, Alex tosses the blankets aside and steps onto the cold floor muffling a hiss behind his teeth. He scrubs a hand over his face and steps out of his room.

Grimmauld place at night is strange, any place at night is though. The furniture seems to jump out at odd angles and the path he knows so well during the day is suddenly filled with obstacles. He bumps into a table, a stool, and almost falls down the stairs.

In the kitchen, a nightlight provides a soft glow as Alex rubs at his face and reaches for a glass carefully pulling it down and trying not to make a sound as he fills it with water. Alex leans against the counter staring distractedly at the wall across from him.

Footsteps appear quickly followed by John peeking his head in through the doorway, his pale blond hair like a nightlight of its own as he blearily questions, “Alex?”

“Hey,” Alex replies quietly his voice not coming out quite right with a crack in the middle.

John blinks and steps inside the kitchen rubbing warmth into his arms as he steals a drink of Alex’s water before he asks, “Nightmare?”

Alexander nods leaning against John who is warm and wraps an arm around Alexander.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Maybe when I can actually think,” Alex replies scrunching up his face and exhaling roughly.

John huffs a laugh and asks, “Want to come sleep in my room?” There’s a poignant silence before he huffs and adds, “Not like that.”

“Sirius will make insinuations either way,” Alex replies his lips curving into a grin before he drains the last of his water.

“It’s Sirius,” John replies with a shake of his head taking Alex’s glass and placing it in the sink, “Come on you the Wizengamot in two days, you need to be well-rested.”

Alex frowns following John out the kitchen he grumbles, “Tell that to Voldemort.”

John shakes his head and shuts the door behind Alex, the guest room, which is basically John’s by now, is strange in the darkness as John leads him to the bed. Alex curls against John pressing his head to his chest and listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

“Remember when we used to huddle for warmth,” John whispers one hand rubbing circles into his back, he laughs, “We would all huddle as close as possible.”

“I always was in the centre,” Alex responds.

John laughs, “Of course, you were so tiny Herc was worried you were going to freeze on us.”

“Glad I didn’t,” Alex says quietly tightening his hands in the back of John’s shirt.

“Yeah, glad you didn’t,” John replies a million and one things unsaid hanging between them that settles in the silence and the shadows.

The main atrium flows like a sea in the midst of a storm with witches and wizards alike crashing against each other. Conversation fills the air in a tangible sort of energy that sends shivers down Alex’s spine where he stands beside Sirius.

Sirius leans casually against a wall and when he catches Alex staring, he grumbles, “I know I’m supposed to be out campaigning but at this point we’re either going to succeed or we won’t, if we don’t, we try again.”

Alex nods catching sight distantly of Madam Longbottom he adds, “Who knows with the election though.”

“I’m still rooting for Madam Bones,” Sirius says with a grin bumping his shoulder against Alex’s before he straightens glancing around the room and says, “Well, come along, no use delaying the inevitable.”

As if of a similar mind many of the gathered wizards and witches are filing into the main room. Alex catches snippets of conversation as he parts with Sirius, mentions of the election, of their bill, some positive, some negative.

Madame Longbottom smiles when she sees him and says, “Hello Harry.”

Alexander smiles settling in his chair he responds, “Madam Longbottom, how has your break been so far?”

“It’s been lovely dear thank you for asking, Neville, of course, misses you all terribly,” Madame Longbottom responds rummaging carefully through her purse.

“That’s good to hear, I also have missed him,” Alexander replies carefully as more seats fill up, some of the ones that were empty now hold wizards and witches, who likely only attend semi-annually.

Madam Longbottom hums but doesn’t reply as the Minister and his associated cabinet appears, amongst them, Alexander catches sight once more of Percy Weasley. He thinks briefly of Lafayette and Peggy’s expression when they spoke about their brother’s _distance_ from their family. Amongst those surrounding the Minister, Alex also catches sight of Dumbledore, today clothed in bright green robes.

The gathered members of the Wizengamot fall quiet and the Minister steps forward, “Good morning fine witches, wizards, and wix and welcome to the 1784th winter gathering of the Wizengamot.”

He steps back and Percy steps forward a scroll in his hands from which in his nasal voice he reads out, “The agenda for today, discussion of the upcoming election, solidifying details, political platforms. The presentation of bills to the Wizengamot. Discussion of whether a state of emergency is required.”

Percy steps back and the Minister steps forward nodding once to Percy before his voice booms through the room, “As you all know our election for the position of Minister for Magic is ahead of us. The tentative date for the election is March after the solstice, might I remind you of our candidates. Madame Amelia Bones, Lord D’Enigme, and Rufus Scrimgeour. Today they will present their political platforms, we will begin with Madame Amelia Bones, after all ladies first.”

Madame Bones rises to her feet and steps forward studying the gathered people before with a tap of her wand she begins, “Good afternoon members of the Wizengamot. Some of you may be familiar or unfamiliar with me, I am Madame Amelia Bones I work as the head of magical law and have close connections to the Auror corps. If elected I hope to bring new reform to our court and law system to be more humanitarian so that cases like Lord Black’s will not occur again. I also will make changes to the structure of our government, currently, the voices most heard are those of the nobility, but as muggle society continues progressing and every year we see more and more muggleborn witches and wizards enter our society and then leave disillusioned I hope to create a section of our parliament for muggleborns and half-bloods.”

Chaos erupts with the particularly dark families (and even some of the more traditionalist neutral and light) immediately opposing the idea of muggleborns and half-bloods participating in government while others yell back.

With a great _bang_ silence falls and the Minister says, “Madame Bones please continue.”

She nods her spine straight even as certain members cast her hateful glares, “In addition, to providing more opportunities for members of our community to participate in our government I also propose an overhaul of the current school curriculum which has eliminated all but thirteen of the original fifty courses taught in the Founder’s time, many of which are dying arts. I also propose a raise in the pay of the teachers and the hiring of more professors. Furthermore, I want to propose an increase in the focus of environmental and legislative protection for magical beings, sentient and non-sentient. If elected I hope to usher a new era of wizarding Britain in, one that is prosperous. Thank you.”

She sits down and the Minister claps politely before saying, “Mr. Scrimgeour if you’d please.”

Rufus Scrimgeour is a man with a dour face and long tangled hair when he stands his posture is straight and his hands fold neatly behind his back as he speaks, “Greetings, fellow members of the Wizengamot. If elected I propose a crackdown on crime. No longer will we allow these fake ‘Death Eaters’ to terrorize our citizens. While of course, they will face due process of the law I will campaign for the Auror corps to enlist more witches and wizards, not only that but a public campaign to raise awareness. Furthermore, in our education we will see a tightening on the freedom that has been allowed, our children will learn all the necessities of being upstanding members of society.

“I also seek not only to improve our society on an educational level but it is also the time that we become a strong society. Our allies, other wizarding nations laugh at us. We have lost the glory of our past; it is time to reclaim it. We must become a nation that is educated, that is strong on crime, that remembers our history.”

Scrimgeour sits down to the murmurs of the gathered members.

The Minister rises to his feet and with a bumbling smile announces, “And finally Lord D’Enigme.”

Lord D’Enigme rises to his feet and with a smile that is perfectly practised he begins, “Members of the Wizengamot it is an honour to be amongst you all once more. I am proud to offer my services to this country, in doing so I hope to bring some of my experience of other wizarding nations. If elected I will overhaul our current education system to be more well-rounded, to include traditional subjects and teach our students proper disciplines. In addition, if elected I propose an overhaul of our current system of government, one in which new members can be inducted into our esteemed body for exemplary acts, this to furnish our society with the best of the best to make decisions.

“I also propose a higher rate of manufacture of magical good and services. Currently, we spend too much on the importation of magical goods and services. If we form a strong infrastructural system and connection with our muggle counterparts the economic state of the country could see a vast improvement drawing witches and wizards from other countries to our nation and bringing with them their skills. I seek to open our borders to new opportunities while also honouring our past, thank you.”

Alex doesn’t say out loud that it's very unlikely wizards from other countries would consider immigrating considering the sheer amount of racism their country holds, or their general lack of a decent education or government.

“Thank you, we will take a short recess before continuing with the presentation of bills,” The Minister announces dismissing the gathered members of the Wizengamot.

Alex exhales and turns to Madame Longbottom who is staring rather disdainfully at the rest of the room, Alex says, “Well that was interesting but utterly pointless.”

“Most political platforms are,” Madame Longbottom returns studying him for a moment.

“How much power does the Minister even have if we’re not in war measures?” Alexander questions thoughtfully. While the President of the United States must give the final approval for certain bills and generally leads the direction of the government towards a certain side his only real power to a certain extent is concerning warfare.

“His approval is required on bills but as the Wizengamot isn’t technically divided into parties the Minister can also introduce new legislature themselves which must be approved by the Wizengamot,” Madame Longbottom replies touching up her foundation.

Alex frowns watching as a few witches filter into the room as he comments, “That doesn’t seem very sensible. To a certain extent, a ruler should have power or they’re just a figurehead.”

“That’s basically what they are though with some political sway. Besides Harry, most leaders are just figureheads,” Madame Longbottom replies falling quiet as the Minister rises to his feet.

“We will now present the bills. Are there any that wish to present?” The Minister questions his gaze passing slowly around the room.

Lucius Malfoy rises to his feet, he does not look well, even from a distance, gaunt and pale, his hair limp, yet he still manages to comport himself with dignity as he speaks, “Today I propose bill 188D for the exclusion of magical ‘beings’ from major magical spaces on the basis of potential harm to citizens.”

A witch with dark red hair, a Prewett if Alex recalls correctly speaks up, “Based on what Malfoy? The time a house-elf accidentally stepped on your foot?”

That earns a few rounds of laughter and seems to make Lucius pale further as he speaks, “There have been multiple instances of attacks by creatures such as gryphons or other dangerous magical creatures recently.”

Alex rises to his feet and speaks, “Lord Malfoy, many of these attacks were prompted by the expansion of wizarding settlements onto pre-existing magical habitats without consulting a magizoologist. The outcome is to be expected and the magical beings should not be held accountable for the illegal expansion onto a being’s territory.”

Malfoy frowns his expression pinched as his eyes dart around the room and he responds, “That may be. But these beings should not be permitted to enter the common area. This is a wizard’s world, allowing them to enter common spaces gives them too much freedom.”

“Or are you just afraid Malfoy?” Madame Longbottom asks, needing to say nothing else.

The voting screen appears and Alexander presses the negative option carefully watching Lucius’ pale face and wondering if Voldemort wanted this bill to pass. A moment later, the screens disappear and the Minister stands, “Bill 188D is not passed in a vote of 35 to 15. Are there any other bills to be presented today?”

Sirius rises to his feet to the murmur of the crowd as he speaks, “Good morning esteemed members of the Wizengamot today I present Bill 273B which takes into consideration the many suggestions and protests presented to myself and the other sponsors of the Bill over the past few months. Bill 273B proposes the recognition of Sentient Magical Beings, henceforth referred to as SMB, as equal to wizardkind thus deserving all the entitlements of the law and the creation of a branch of government to protect these rights composing of SMB and wizardkind.”

A rumble grows amidst the gathered members of the Wizengamot, but by now the arguments have been well hashed out.

Lord D’Enigme rises to his feet and speaks, “Is this really the right time Lord Black? I have read the statistics by now we all have but surely this issue is not one that must be dealt with immediately. Truly while the rights of these magical beings may need to be protected, they are not equal to wizards and there is no need to ensure the legislature that guarantees it.”

Alexander rises to his feet and begins to speak, “Lord D’Enigme you suggested it was not the right time at our last meeting, when then is the right time? There is no ‘right’ time, there is only the need to act. Sentient Magical Beings need to be protected but not only that they need to be recognised as equal to wizards, instituting laws to ‘protect’ them does nothing if they are not recognised as equal to which the full force of the law properly applies. Currently, those with lycanthropy are not guaranteed a trial, vampires are subjected inhumane executions regularly, goblins and other fae folk receive no guarantee of proper legal consultation. These are our citizens whether you want to admit that or not you need to accept it, because now more than ever we need to protect our vulnerable populace before we become the same.”

“What are you suggesting Lord Potter?” Lord D’Enigme asks in his carefully accented voice.

“You all speak of tradition, of history, it's important to respect those things. But we no longer live in the past, muggles are constantly developing and creating deadly technology that magic couldn’t dream of, with one nuclear device 80 000 people were dead and that was over fifty years ago. Our magic has stagnated, we have limited ourselves to a select view of our history, ignoring that which is other or strange. We send those who could help our society flourish and prepare to the outskirts, we refuse them a voice and where do they return to? The mortal world, we abandon them and they abandon us in turn and all the while we dig ourselves deeper into a hole. Other wizarding societies have already started integration efforts, and here we remain, decrepit and fading. Whether you believe in the coming war or not, our future is uncertain now more than ever,” Alexander finishes his voice echoing as he sits down.

No one else rises to say anything and the screens appear once more.

Alex, after voting, sits in a strange sort of silence, waiting and watching in that cavernous room as the screens disappear and the Minister steps forward, “Bill 273B has passed 27 to 23, the bill will proceed to the next stage. Are there any other bills?”

A cheer runs through the gathered wizards aligned with the light and Alex glances across the room to Sirius who is beaming.

No one presents any bills and the Minister nods looking weary as he continues, “We will now discuss whether we will enter a state of emergency due to the recent outbreak of terrorist attacks.”

At least he isn’t denying the attacks are happening.

Alexander wonders if Fudge has brought this up pressured by Dumbledore or in a vain effort to hold onto power.

The votes come in and the Minister announces, “A state of emergency will not be declared, this will be discussed upon the next meeting along with the results of the election. Thank you all, until our next meeting.”

Madame Longbottom turns to Alex and says, “Congratulations Harry.”

They both rise to their feet as Alexander smiles and replies, “Thank you ma’am though it still has to pass the Minister’s approval.”

“Of course, but it is still progress,” Madame Longbottom replies chuckling as they enter the main atrium and Sirius approaches.

He folds Alex into a tight hug swinging him in a circle before he sets him back down on the ground and with a bright smile near shouts, “It passed!”

Alex pats Sirius on the shoulder and says, “Yes, it did.”

Sirius flicks Alex before straightening as he greets the new wizard, “Headmaster.”

“Congratulations both of you, this is truly a monumental occurrence,” Dumbledore says with a tilt of his head his blue eyes twinkling. Will the papers note that Dumbledore did not speak up or will they get a quote afterwards from him?

“Thank you, sir,” Alexander replies briefly catching Dumbledore’s eyes, he doesn’t attempt passive Legilimency, before he glances away.

“I’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your break my boy,” Dumbledore says before with a nod to Madame Longbottom and Sirius he turns entering the crowd.

Sirius shakes his head with a half a frown before he sighs and says, “Come on pup lets do the rounds then we can go home.”

“Hot chocolate and cheap reality tv?”

“Of course,” Sirius replies with a smile ruffling Alex’s hair before walking forward. Alex trails behind him idly contemplating what a world will be like where this bill passes, one where magical beings are unafraid to walk down Diagon Alley in daylight, where they’re welcome at Hogwarts, where magic is free to grow and change as all things do.  
  


The first evening back, everyone sits at the tables in silence all eyeing the faculty table which is absent one conspicuously pink member. Of course, everyone had seen the headlines that morning _Hogwarts Inquisitor Fired Over Allegations of Abuse_ but well it’s still a novelty.

Alex slices into a piece of roast beef and glances to Maria as he asks, “Has she been gone long?”

Maria smiles taking a sip of pumpkin juice before she replies, “She wasn’t at breakfast yesterday. Though I didn’t see it personally, apparently she was escorted out of the building by Aurors.”

“As she should be, I hope she faces time in Azkaban,” Angelica replies her gaze falling on Alexander’s wrist where the words _I Will Not Tell Lies_ have faded to a pale white noticeable against his tan skin.

Blaise, who has been silent for the most part, raises a brow and questions, “Do you think this will further plummet Fudge’s reputation?”

“I don’t see how he can save any face now,” Maria replies with a shrug before she tilts her head and questions, “Are we all still meeting in the room tonight?”

“Yes, I’d like to go over a few things with everyone,” Alex responds twisting his fork around his plate.

Angelica nods daintily folding a napkin as she asks, “Do you think the bans will be null now?”

“At least the more ridiculous ones,” Blaise replies with a ghost of a smile before he continues, “Which means Professor Lupin can run duelling club again.”

“I suppose we won’t really need the room anymore then,” Maria says with the touch of a frown.

Alexander shakes his head setting his utensils down as he replies, “I don’t see why we can’t use it. It’s an excellent study space.”

Before anyone can reply, Dumbledore rises to his feet and taps the podium vanishing the food to the outcry of more than a few students. The man gazes out over the students before speaking, “Good evening and welcome back to those who went home. I hope you all had an excellent break from school. As some of you may have noticed, Madam Umbridge has been fired on accounts of abuse. If anyone has experienced abuse or thinks they may have, please speak to your head of house. Hogwarts is here for you. A few housekeeping items while we are here…”

Alexander tunes out the rest of Dumbledore’s speech turning to Blaise who says, “I’m surprised he even said that much.”

“He does have to at least seem like he cares about children,” Angelica responds rising to her feet as Dumbledore dismisses them.

They mill out of the great hall along with the rest of the students but instead of turning towards the dungeons, they take a staircase up to the third floor. As the staircase shifts slowly towards the right hallway Alex questions, “Blaise have you had any more luck with your Patronus?”

“Some,” Blaise admits quietly as Maria paces three times in front of the entrance.

Alex doesn’t push as the doors swing open where Alex can already see Eliza and John talking quietly to each other by the fireplace. They both perk up upon their entrance and he catches a flash of Eliza’s smile as they settle on the gathered couches.

“You two got here quick,” Maria states raising a brow.

John grins and replies, “Shortcut, Hufflepuffs are good finders.”

Eliza nods in agreement and says, “Which is why I have something to share with you all later.”

Alex flashes Eliza a look but doesn’t say anything else as the doors swing open bringing with them Hercules, Laf, and Peggy. A chorus of greetings ring out as hugs are exchanged, compliments on the Weasley sweaters are provided before everyone is seated once more.

Before any conversation can begin Thomas and Terry appear rounding their group to a close, at least for tonight (sometimes he feels boggled by the size of his friend group).

After everyone has settled and the requisite questions about winter break have been asked Angelica finally gets to the point and asks what they all want to know, “So, Harry how was the Wizengamot?”

“It was interesting, I don’t think it has made the news yet but Bill 273B passed through the Wizengamot,” he pauses to let everyone cheer before with a smile he continues, “The candidates for the election also introduced their platforms. They’re all very moderate though both Lord D’Enigme and Scrimgeour were very focused on tradition. Madame Bones proposed an overhaul of our education system as did Lord D’Enigme.”

“What do you think of Lord D’Enigme Harry?” Maria questions carefully.

Alex considers it carefully, “He seems a normal enough politician, but I can’t help but feel as if he’s come out of nowhere at all too convenient time. I have no doubt he has his own agenda.”

“Do you think he could be a plant?” John asks with a frown leaning against Eliza.

“It’s certainly a possibility, there’s just too much unknown about him,” Alexander responds running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

“Who do you think will win?” Hercules questions crossing his arms over his chest.

“At this point its hard to tell, none of them are particularly polarising, it may be a close election. Currently, I would bet on Scrimgeour he appeals to traditionalists and has actually been in Britain the past ten years,” Alex replies with a shrug.

Thomas tilts his head and says, “I suppose we’re not in a state of emergency yet?”

“No, though if Madam Bones or Scrimgeour are elected, they’ll likely enact it.”

Laf tilts his head studying Alex for a moment before he says, “You wanted to discuss something particular right Harry?”

Alex nods suddenly serious and asks, “Has anyone found any possibilities for Horcruxes?”

The air becomes still before Eliza nods and says, “This is what I wanted to talk about earlier. Draco and I have been looking through the Room of Lost Things, sometimes Luna joins us. They speak with many of the castle ghosts, one of which is Helena Ravenclaw,” Eliza pauses for a moment before considering, “I’m not sure how familiar you all are with the story but Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem which was said to increase the wit of its wearer. Helena stole the diadem but it was lost. You mentioned Harry that He had a fascination with Slytherin. You might want to speak to Luna, but it seems that Tom Riddle did something to the diadem and Luna thinks it's in Hogwarts and well if it's lost…”

“That’s amazing Suzan,” Alex says softly the others all nodding along.

“This means he might have used other Founder objects,” Terry suggests, when Alexander glances over he is studying Alex intently.

Thomas’ face scrunches up in concentration before he announces, “There was Salazar’s locket, Helga’s goblet, Rowena’s diadem, and Godric’s sword.”

“I doubt he got his hands on the sword considering I’ve held it,” Lafayette chimes in with a grim.

Angelica frowns and asks, “Is the location of the locket and goblet known?”

“No, supposedly they were last held by Hepzibah Smith a distant relation of the Hufflepuff line,” Thomas replies carefully before adding, “She was ‘murdered’ by her house-elf sometime around the fifties.”

“It is possible Riddle got his hands on them?” John questions.

Alex nods and replies, “I’ll speak to Sirius. In the meantime, if any of you go into the Room of Lost Thing keep an eye out for the diadem. Do _not_ touch it, that kind of magic is very dark. Wrap it up in something and we’ll go from there.”

“Is there a way to destroy it? If we find it that is,” Maria asks watching as John paces the length of the duelling area.

“The Basilisk tooth worked well enough last time, I suspect fiendfyre would also do the trick,” Alexander replies thinking of the one tucked into his truck a silver hilt affixed to it courtesy of the Goblins.

Hercules tilts his head and asks, “Is there anything else we can look into in the meantime?”

“Voldemort was obsessed with history, with power, any powerful objects may be an option,” Alexander replies quietly.

“What about the Hallows?” John asks raising a brow.

“Hallows?” Terry asks and Alex feels equally out of the loop.

“The Deathly Hallows,” Angelica explains, “They’re a folk tale, Death gives three brothers three powerful items for outsmarting him, the most powerful wand, the Elder wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of invisibility.”

“The Peverell family, Ignotus, Cadmus, and Antioch,” Alexander states and after receiving a few stares expands, “The Potters are descended from Ignotus Peverell according to the research I’ve done.”

He doesn’t mention then that his cloak, the one that belonged to his father may have been _that_ cloak.

“Well, we can look into it,” Blaise says with a shrug steering the conversation away for the moment.

After that, they let the serious discussion drop focusing on discussing the spells Remus has been covering in class which have bordered on grey though no one mentions it. Thomas glances at Alex, catching his eye and tilts his head.

Alexander rises to his feet patting Blaise on the shoulder before following Thomas towards one of the bookshelves that dominates one corner of the room. He raises a brow skimming a few titles before glancing at Thomas.

“Terry remembered. He is Madison,” Thomas states briskly before adding, “I – I was talking about the Amendments, the more recent ones and then, of course, I mentioned the Bill of Rights and you know he was feeling under the weather and… well he remembers?”

Thomas is blushing, studying his shoes while his hair crackles about his head.

“That’s good, I’m glad,” Alex replies settling a hand on Thomas’ shoulder for all of two seconds before he continues, “Have you told the others?”

“Not yet, I wanted to wait till Blaise wasn’t there - we should just tell him,” Thomas finishes glancing down into Alex’s eyes.

He shakes his head turning to stare at the group, at Blaise smiling at something Angelica said, “I’m – what if he’ll remember?”

“You think he’s…?” Thomas questions surprisingly gentle.

Alex nods biting his lip, “Who else would he be. I think I’ve always known but didn’t want to admit it. At least if he doesn’t remember I don’t have to – he doesn’t have to. Did you ever read about what happened afterwards? I mean you lived it. But his grandson dies and then his daughter is lost at sea, he dies alone. I – never mind. Thank you for telling me, Thomas.”

He doesn’t stop to look at Thomas expression before returning to the group. He forces himself to focus on the conversation, something about Quidditch, and tries not to stare at Blaise and see the shadow of his first friend.

Alexander wakes suddenly his breath short and suspended in his lungs.

Darkness closes in all around him and for a single moment as his eyes blink rapidly all he can see is the rows stretching on seemingly endlessly of those orbs glowing from within. In his mind, all he can hear is the hiss of the snake and the footsteps of someone walking those aisles.

He feels frozen, suspended from his own body, neither watching nor present, an unwilling spectator.

His breath rushes in and out of his lungs and for one moment Alexander is suddenly in the midst of battle blood on his face and the smell of gunpowder in the air. Then he is in the graveyard and beings cloaked in darkness touched with silver fall like words from his lips.

The curtains surrounding his bed creak open and a voice croaks, “Harry?”

He coughs trying to will his voice from his chest, feeling strangely weak as he replies, “Sorry, nightmare.”

The darkness has balanced out somewhat, more shades and less shadows, the moonlight creeping through the window and dappling across Blaise’s features as he sits on the edge of his bed helps. Blaise reaches out tangling his hand with Alex’s in silent comfort.

“Voldemort?” Blaise asks quietly as if the night forbids a certain volume.

Alexander nods shifting slightly till he can lean his head against Blaise’s shoulder as he replies, “Yes. There’s a room, thousands of these – these orbs. He’s looking for something, he… he wants me to find it for him I think?”

“I thought you’ve been shielding?” Blaise asks gently, rubbing his thumb gently over Alex’s hands.

“I do – I try, its harder when I sleep,” Alexander responds before adding, “He wants me to see this.”

“A trap?”

Alexander nods, “Almost certainly.”

“Why?” Blaise questions his brow furrowing, Alex stares at him, in the darkness of the room and the moonlight his skin looks almost blue.

“I wish I knew, I – I need to speak to Sirius or Snape,” Alex says scrubbing a hand over his face.

Blaise nods, “That’s probably wise. You’ll be okay?”

“I – yeah. Thanks, Blaise,” Alex says only lying a little bit.

Blaise studies Alex with narrow eyes for a long moment but doesn’t call him on it, just squeezes his hand gently before rising to his feet. He pauses, and through the curtains, Alex can see him standing beside his bed as he says, “Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight Blaise.”

It takes a moment for Sirius to appear in the mirror but suddenly Alex can see him in the garage, his hair slicked back with a cheap bandana keeping his hair out of his face. He flashes Alex a toothy smile and asks, “What’s up pup?”

Alex grins ignoring how warm the nickname makes his chest before he shakes the expression away and says, “I need to talk to you about something.”

The smile drops away in an instant and he replies, “Of course, anything Alex.”

“You know how I’ve been taking occlumency lessons with Snape?” Sirius nods though he doesn’t look pleased about it, “I’ve been having dreams. From Voldemort. There’s a room with rows upon rows of these spheres? There’s a snake, it’s - and I think I saw Mr. Weasley? He wants something from there.”

Sirius nods stepping away from the mirror for a moment before he returns. He sighs before explaining, “The room you’re seeing, its in the Ministry of Magic. They store the prophecies there; I’ve only been there once for an Auror mission. The prophecies are recorded and only the ones the prophecies concern may access them. Voldemort probably wants the prophecy concerning you.”

“That isn’t a very efficient way to store them,” Is Alex’s first response which earns a smile before he takes a moment to think, eventually he responds, “He thinks whatever that prophecy says might help him win the war.”

“In all likelihood yes. It’s a trap Alex you understand?” Sirius says scrubbing a hand over his face.

Alexander nods and can’t help but snark, “Of course I know that Sirius. But I saw Mr. Weasley there – are members of the Order of the Phoenix there?”

Sirius nods his face twisted in a grimace as he says, “Yes, I believe Dumbledore is trying to set a trap for Voldemort.”

“That or draw him out. Can you warn the Order that Nagini is there, I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt, her venom is incredibly fatal,” Alexander responds thinking of corpses cooling with fang marks.

Sirius doesn’t say anything just nods before asking, “Are you going to speak to Amelia about this?”

“She deserves to know, not that I doubt she doesn’t already. But Voldemort is likely already expecting Dumbledore’s interference, if we can make the trap two-fold it might be marginally more successful.”

“Even if we succeeded in capturing him…” Sirius trails off not needing to say that the Death Eaters will still remain at large or that Voldemort cannot be killed so easily.

Alex nods and says, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. Have you had any luck looking into Horcruxes?”

Sirius’ expression turns grim and for a moment he is silent before he nods, “I – Kreacher was in a fit over the break you remember? He thought I had stolen something that belonged to Regulus. It turns out Regulus stole a locket from the Dark Lord,” he inhales shakily, “Slytherin’s locket. Kreacher has been hiding it, he tried to destroy it but couldn’t. It’s a Horcrux, just touching it is confirmation enough of that.”

“Sirius,” Alex says gently.

The man waves it off, “It’s fine, you’d think after all these years I’d be over my foolish little brother’s death. To know he tried in the end? It’s a lot,” Sirius straightens composing himself before he continues, “We can destroy it this summer?”

“Yeah,” Alex says with a tentative smile before continuing, “What about Bellatrix any luck with that?”

Sirius rolls his eyes, “As much as the Goblins like my ‘patronage’ they don’t want to compromise the respect of their fine establishment. Basically, I have to sign a whole bunch of forms, I am also maybe suing the Lestrange family, that’s still in the works too.”

“Hopefully, before Bellatrix is freed,” Alex mutters earning a bark of laughter from Sirius. Alexander casts a quick tempus charm and curses before adding, “I’ve got to go I have Occlumency lessons with Snape now.”

Sirius rolls his eyes and says, “Give him a hard time.”

Alex shakes his head as the shard of mirror suddenly reflects his appearance. Tucking the mirror shard into his trunk, Alex rises to his feet and slips out of their dorm room and through the common room nodding to Blaise and Angelica.

The door to Snape’s office swings open with a derisive, “Potter you’re late.”

“Apologies sir, I was speaking with my Godfather,” Alexander responds slipping into Snape’s office as the door shuts behind him with a shiver as the wards activate.

Snape raises a brow but says nothing for a moment as Alex settles across from the man’s desk watching as he stoppers a few potions.

“I had another dream last night sir,” Alex finally states watching as Snape pauses pivoting slightly, Alex continues, “It was in the prophecy hall in the Ministry. He’s looking for the prophecy.”

“How do you know about that?” Snape questions carefully.

Alex exhales before responding, “Sirius told me about it when I mentioned my suspicions earlier this year.”

“Have you heard the full prophecy?” Snape asks a strange expression on his normally impassive face, Alex shakes his head and Snape nods, “If you wish I can tell you. But I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Voldemort may be able to find it,” Alex says in acknowledgement earning a nod from Snape. Alex changes the topic, “Sir, would it be possible to attempt to plant a trap, false information within my mind?”

“I would be able to show you how to do it Potter, but because of my _situation_ I would be unable to help you directly,” Snape states sorting through a few sheets of paper before he adds, “We also will be working on protecting your mind during an unconscious state today.”

Alex nods and can’t resist adding, “Any further guesses sir?”

He catches sight of Snape rolling his eyes before the man replies, “Not at the moment Potter.”

They both already know.

“Now we’ll start by testing your defence when conscious. Ready?”

“Yes sir.”

“Thank you for letting me use your floor Professor McGonagall,” Alexander says politely watching as the woman bustles around the room fetching the floo powder. Her office is nice, cosy is perhaps the best word, with dark oak furniture and warm yellow walls.

“It’s no problem Harry,” McGonagall says with a smile before she adds, “I’m always happy to help a student regardless of their house. Especially when it comes to managing the Potter estate, it must be hard though I’m sure Sirius has been somewhat helpful.”

The last part is said with a dubious expression likely recalling what Sirius was like as a teenager.

Alexander laughs and replies, “He tries, mostly I go to Remus for the more sensitive issues.”

McGonagall smiles the expression warm as she hands the pot of floo powder to Alex and says, “If you ever want to come and talk about Lily and James over biscuits and tea, my door is always open Harry.”

He’s not getting teary-eyed okay?

Alexander nods taking a pinch of the powder he replies, “Thank you, Professor, I really appreciate it,” throwing the powder into the fireplace he watches as the flames glow a luminescent green. With a final nod to McGonagall, he steps into the fireplace, the flames brushing like cool water as he announces, “The Ministry of Magic.”

The quick rushing motion of floo travel consumes his senses for a moment before with a final crackle Alex steps out of the floo and into the main atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Dusting off the soot with a tap of his fingers against his shoulders, Alex squares his shoulders and makes his way towards the elevators.

He ignores the stares his sudden appearance has garnered and doesn’t pause to stare at the gaudy statue. If the bill is passed, one of the first acts of the new department will be commissioning a new statue.

The elevator is already crowded with a few witches and wizards when he steps on and presses the button for the second floor ignoring their stares.

The hallway is mostly empty when Alex steps out though he narrowly dodges running into Percy Weasley, who stops abruptly at the sight of Alex and questions, “Lord Potter aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

Percy glances around as if he might find Laf or Peggy hiding somewhere.

“I have a meeting with Madam Bones. Ginny and Ron say hi, Ginny says you should respond to their letters before something drastic happens,” Alex repeats what Peggy had told him to say if he did indeed see Percy.

The redhead raises a brow and flushes as if embarrassed by the mention of his family. Eventually, Percy decides to ignore everything Alex just said and replies, “Have a nice day Lord Potter.”

“To you as well Mr. Weasley,” Alexander replies a touch sadly watching the young man step into the elevator. He can understand wanting to advance your social standing, he can understand abstractly that perhaps Percy is doing this for his family or for the idea of his family. But he is only hurting them in the end.

Alexander has learned that lesson the hard way.

Turning he keeps moving down the hallway only to be stopped once more when a voice behind him says, “Lord Potter, a surprise to see you here on a school day.”

He gets it, he’s still in school, a young upstart, everyone can stop pointing it out.

Alexander turns with a pleasant smile plastered on his face and greets, “Lord D’Enigme, I was lucky enough to have a free period and had some business I needed to attend to.”

“Of course, congratulations on the passing of bill 273B,” Lord D’Enigme says with an equally pleasant if cool smile, “I was surprised it managed to pass on the second attempt, most bills of a similar nature take longer.”

“Well there were some rather rousing speeches involved. Besides, I think we need bills like that now more than ever,” Alexander responds politely nodding to a passing witch, who watches their conversation with wide eyes.

Lord D’Enigme nods, “No doubt you’re right. It will be interesting to see what necessary changes the election might bring.”

“Indeed,” Alexander responds and adds, “Best of luck in the election by the way.”

“Thank you,” Lord D’Enigme says with all the insincerity of a politician talking to a child.

Before Alex is forced to socialise any longer Kingsley appears and with an easy smile says, “Lord Potter there you are, Amelia was worried you might have gotten lost.”

“No, just conversing with Lord D’Enigme,” Alexander replies with a tight smile catching sight of Kingsley’s own creased expression.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your business Lord Potter, until we meet again,” Lord D’Enigme says with a short bow before turning and walking down the hallway his robes flaring out behind him.

Kingsley shakes his head, “That man just rubs me the wrong way. Come along Amelia is very busy.”

Alex nods and follows Kingsley down the hallway towards Madam Bone’s office.

Madam Bone’s office is neat, with cool grey walls and a wall near covered in filing cabinets, notes fly through the air, before landing on any available surface. The woman herself is seated behind a large desk near covered in paperwork which she is dutifully filling out.

She glances up at their appearance as she says with some amusement, “Kingsley I see you found Lord Potter.”

“I have been to the Ministry before,” Alex protests settling in one of the chairs across from Madame Bones as Kingsley hovers by her desk.

Madame Bones smiles, though the expression is tight and replies, “I’m sure you have. But more than a few witches and wizards are less than happy about the bill passing and it never hurts to be precautious.”

“I found him talking to Lord D’Enigme,” Kingsley comments earning a shake of Alex’ head.

Madame Bones just raises a brow and asks, “Now what is it you wanted to speak about?”

Alex straightens suddenly serious and says, “I have reason to believe Voldemort is going to attempt a break-in at the Prophecy hall.”

To her credit, Madame Bones just blinks, accepting the information and moving on as she asks, “And what reasons are those.”

“I have a – a connection to Voldemort which occasionally allows me insight into his plans,” Alexander replies delicately, trusting Madame Bones and yet well aware that this is one secret that should not be readily spread.

Madame Bones nods pushing on, “Why aren’t you going to Scrimgeour?”

“I don’t trust him, and the information would likely be taken better coming from you,” Alex responds carefully.

Bones nods studying him with keen eyes but taking the flimsy excuses for what they are as she asks, “What would you have me do?”

“The Order of the Phoenix is already acting,” Here Alex pauses to glance at Kingsley before he continues, “But if the Aurors are made aware of the potential breach in security it might help. I was hoping to set a trap of sorts.”

Madame Bones raises a brow directing it at Kingsley who responds, “The Order has been monitoring the Prophecy halls.”

“You should pass along that everyone should have a bezoar on them,” Alexander comments before adding, “Nagini has been patrolling as well.”

Kingsley nods his expression blank before he exhales and asks, “What kind of trap were you thinking of Lord Potter?”

“I may be able to plant false information in Voldemort’s mind. If we can trap him and the Death Eaters he brings, we may be able to gain an advantage,” Alexander responds carefully.

“What is he after?” Madame Bones questions studying the two of them with a thoughtful expression.

“The Prophecy concerning himself and Lord Potter,” Kingsley supplies searching Alex’s expression for any hint of surprise and finding none.

Alexander nods and asks, “Would it be possible to trap him there?”

“If we have the help of the Unspeakables certainly,” Kingsley replies before continuing, “The only thing is the matter of the trap. We cannot risk him actually retrieving the prophecy.”

“A decoy,” Madam Bones suggests before glancing at Alex she adds, “Would that be possible?”

“Yes, I would need to visit the Prophecy hall though,” Alexander responds after a moment of thought.

Kingsley hums crossing his arms over his chest as he says, “We can lure them to the centre of the prophecy hall, from what little I know of the Unspeakables they are able to shape the rooms to their desire.”

“So, we have the decoy prophecy in the centre and then have Aurors, Order members, and Unspeakables lying in wait for the trap to be activated,” Madame Bones summarises carefully.

“Do you have any idea when he might ‘spring’ the trap?” Kingsley questions Alexander.

He thinks about it carefully for a long moment before replying, “The spring solstice, everyone will be distracted by the upcoming election. He may also be hoping to sway the election or force us to enter a state of emergency with Fudge as our acting leader.”

Both of the adults stare at him in surprise for a moment before Kingsley nods, “We’ll prepare for the solstice then.”

“Please keep me updated Lord Potter,” Amelia Bones adds before continuing, “I’ll speak to Scrimgeour about this.”

“I’d advise you to be very careful about who receives word of the plan Madame Bones. I suspect some of those loyal to Voldemort have already infiltrated the Ministry without a dark mark on their arm,” Alex says quietly.

Madame Bones frowns and Alex catches sight of Kingsley’s brows furrowed as he says, “We’ll enact measures to protect against moles. Perhaps, with the assistance of Rufus, we may be able to push screenings Ministry wide.”

“Then it’s a plan for now,” Madame Bones states with a tiny smile that attempts to hide a frown before she continues, “Kingsley if you could take Lord Potter to the Prophecy hall please?”

“Of course, Ma’am,” Kingsley replies with a tip of his head.

“Thank you, Madame Bones, we’ll be in contact,” Alexander replies with a warm smile rising to his feet and bowing before following Kingsley out of her office and into the hallways.

They walk in silence towards the elevators passing a few witches and wizards who gawk at Alex but otherwise say nothing. As they enter an empty elevator Kingsley reaches out to press a button before saying, “I would not advise you to participate in the attack but I doubt you would listen to me.”

Will his friends be drawn into this conflict? Will they survive?

This isn’t like the war where everything was chance, guns and swords, this is a difference of years of experience and willingness to kill. Can he ask that of his friends?

“You would be correct,” Alex replies simply before continuing, “This is my fight, it has been made my fight whether I wanted it or not.”

Kingsley nods an understanding expression on his features as the elevator clangs open and they both step out.

The basement of the Ministry is cool and dark, seeming to loom around him from all sides. Kingsley nods with a grim expression and leads Alex down a hallway that seems to stretch on endlessly before opening up onto a wide room.

It is the room from his dreams, of that he has no doubt.

Stretching out into the darkness, row upon, row of shelves each holding a sphere that glows a misty white from within. Kingsley shakes his head leading Alexander down an aisle he comments in a voice barely above a whisper, “I hate being asked to go down here.”

“It’s unsettling,” Alexander admits focusing on the shelves around him, each with a number and a name, sometimes two or three, etched into the plate beneath a sphere. So many prophecies, most of the people they’re about long dead.

Kingsley draws to a halt in front of one sphere which has two names etched into the plate _Harry Potter, Tom Riddle_.

It looks like any other sphere on the shelf.

“Would you like to hear it?” Kingsley asks studying Alex without judgement.

He reaches out and takes the orb, listening to the rush of a voice beginning to speak before with a glance at Kingsley he drops the Prophecy.

It shatters on the floor with a crash and a wisp of pale white smoke drifting from the shards. Kingsley only raises one brow and Alex says, “I don’t need to be guided by a prophecy.”

“I’ll take you to the centre,” Is all Kingsley says though Alex is certain he detects a hint of pride in the man’s eyes.

When Alex enters the Room, he can already see Thomas, Madison, and Padma clustered at one desk no doubt talking about a ‘Claw project, by the fire he can see Herc, John, and Laf laughing with each other while Peggy and Luna speak softly to each other. Blaise, Maria, and Angelica are in the duelling area attempting to practice their shielding charms and the counter curses Remus was covering in class.

Eliza, who was apparently looking at the books is the first to notice his entrance and flashes him a warm smile as she says, “Harry, got caught up arguing with Professor Smith again?”

“I just don’t understand why our government is the way it is,” Alex agrees mournfully accepting the kiss on the cheek with a warm smile as the rest of the room’s attention slowly settles on him.

Alexander straightens before saying, “I don’t want to interrupt you all but there’s something I wanted to speak about with all of you.”

Everyone pauses what they’re doing, moving mostly to huddle in the seating area. Alex lets Eliza drag him over to one chair where he can almost see everyone’s faces as he inhales and continues, “In all likelihood, on the spring solstice, Voldemort will launch an attack on the Ministry.”

Alex pauses for a moment letting everyone process the information before he continues, “When that occurs, the Order of the Phoenix along with the Aurors will be launching a counter-attack, a trap of sorts. I will be using a portkey to enter the Ministry, those who wish may join me. Before you jump at the occasion for a fight please remember that these are witches and wizards who have years of experience and will not hesitate to use lethal spells. I don’t want to lose any of you but this is your choice.”

Silence sits heavy for a moment as each of them stares at each other. Do they see the youth on their faces?

How unfair is it that they’re not even grown adults and they will soon be fighting for their lives whether they participate in the attack or not? Even in a best-case scenario where Voldemort is captured, they will be unable to execute him and no doubt the Death Eaters will free him and war will still occur.

The only positive Alex can see is that it will undeniably confirm Voldemort’s return.

“I’m sorry Harry, but I can’t go,” Padma says studying her hands.

“I understand completely,” Alexander says earnestly, he glances around the room and continues, “There is no shame in not fighting now.”

John shakes his head and says, “I’ll fight.”

“As will we,” Laf says gesturing to Herc before turning to Luna and Peggy, “But you two shouldn’t.”

Peggy opens her mouth to protest before she glances to Eliza and Angelica who both are pale at the thought of losing Peggy so young once more. She deflates and glances to Luna who nods encouragingly before she says, “We’ll stay.”

“We’ll come,” Maria speaks for the Slytherins and at the surprised glances that statement earns she continues, “I’m not going to sit back and watch my friends fight and die so I can go home and listen to my father wax poetic about the Dark Lord. I know where I stand, I always have.”

Alexander reaches out settling a hand on Maria’s arm he says, “You’re always welcome at Grimmauld place.”

She nods with a watery smile as Angelica wraps her hand around Maria’s.

“I’ll stay,” Madison says quietly sharing a glance with Thomas.

Who says in turn, “I’ll come.”

“As will I,” Eliza says daring anyone to object.

Alexander nods something equally warm and terrified settling in his chest as he says, “Then it's settled. I’ll send my Patronus if it happens and we’ll all meet outside the Room,” He pauses gathering his thoughts for a moment before he continues, “There’s something else I’d like to discuss with all of you. If Voldemort attacks the Ministry war will be declared. While I don’t want to believe that our Ministry could fall it’s a very high possibility.”

He waits for a moment catching sight of the fear and anger on his friends’ faces before he continues, “The Ministry holds records of muggleborns and half-bloods, who will be compromised if the Ministry falls. Students at our school and their families will be in danger. Dumbledore always said Hogwarts was a safe space, if possible, at least for Hogwarts’ students I’d like to find a way to help.”

“How?” Lafayette questions always ready to go.

“I was thinking, let me explain, of using the Chamber, its highly defensible and if there’s another exit it could be used to get students in and out of Hogwarts. It could also be used as a base of operations during the war,” Alexander explains carefully.

Thomas frowns, “What about Voldemort, he knows about it doesn’t he?”

“I doubt he thinks we’ll use it, but we can add security measures,” Alexander explains before continuing, “If war breaks out and the Ministry falls, we’ll need to focus on finding the Horcruxes. If Hogwarts falls, I want some of you to stay here under whoever will take over, the rest of us will split into teams to hunt the Horcruxes.”

“You really think this might happen,” Padma says with a grim expression.

Alexander nods, “Even if Voldemort was defeated today, the Death Eaters may martyr him, this isn’t just a one-off, this is an ideology that has spread like rot, like mold. Killing the bad guy won’t solve the issue.”

“So, we plan as best as we can and then we make more plans,” John says quietly.

Alexander nods scrubbing a hand over his face before he says, “Please keep researching the Horcruxes, Pansy, if we need you to spread the word to the school can you do it?” She nods he continues, “I’ll look at the Chamber tomorrow, anyone is welcome to join me.”

“I’ll pass,” Angelica says with a tight expression lacing her hand with Eliza’s.

Laf grins and says, “I’ll come.”

Peggy considers it for a long moment before she straightens her shoulders and says, “So will I.”

The other shake their heads, Alex can understand, except for Blaise who says, “Someone sensible needs to come.”

“I’m perfectly sensible,” Alexander protests earning a chorus of laughter. He rolls his eyes as the heavy air clears away leaving something lighter in its place as they split off into groups once more.

Madison departs from the ‘Claw group, pressing his hand once onto Thomas’ shoulder before he pauses in front of Alexander and asks, “Can we talk?”

“Of course,” Alex replies nodding to Eliza and John as he follows Madison to a somewhat secluded corner.

“Thomas told you?” Madison questions raising a brow, Alex nods once and Madison’s shoulder slump slightly as he glances away from Alex and out across the room for a long moment before he continues, “It was strange without you around. Quiet.”

Alex rolls his eyes and says, “Can’t say I missed you being sick all the time.”

James rolls his eyes with half a smile before it falls away, “Even if I wasn’t fond of you Hamilton, it still shouldn’t have ended that way.”

“There was so much more I had to do,” Alex agrees though the words are something of a lie. That day still feels fuzzy, those last few years he felt faint with guilt and grief. Perhaps he didn’t deserve more time.

James glances over their assembled friends before resting on Blaise, “Thomas told me, about your theories. You should tell him, give him time to come to terms with it.”

“I’m still coping myself,” Alex pauses glancing away, “Tell him if you want but he’s already suffered enough. Perhaps he’ll never remember. That would be a kindness.”

James shakes his head but doesn’t respond patting Alex once on the shoulder before he turns away to rejoin the ‘Claws. Alex stays there a moment later watching his friends, all this won’t last, he realises, it isn’t something he didn’t already know, but still, it stings. They will all go on different paths, life itself will steal some of them too early or otherwise separate them. He’ll cherish what time he has.

The girl’s bathroom is thankfully empty as they crowd around the entrance to the Chamber. Alex can’t help but share a glance with Lafayette, whose face is pinched, and his hand is wrapped around his wand with white knuckles.

Alex chances a glance at Peggy who is studying the sink with a blank expression. She notices Alex staring and says quietly, “It feels as if it was a dream in some ways. Or if it happened to someone else.”

Laf settles a comforting hand on his sister’s shoulder even as Blaise nods once at Alex. He turns and with an inhale says, “ _Open_.”

With a low grinding sound, the sink slides out of sight and reveals a dark hole in the floor, Blaise snorts and asks, “Are stairs a possibility or do we need to slide down?”

Alexander shrugs and whispers, “ _Stairs.”_

With another low grinding sound, from the smooth stone walls stairs jut out descending into the darkness. Alex glances at Blaise who rolls his eyes and then to Laf who nods once.

They walk down the stairs in silence, disrupted only by the sound of their own footsteps and the _drip, drip_ of water droplets in the distance. The area at the bottom of the stairs is cleared of animal bones leaving a circular room that could comfortably fit most of their friends and a long tunnel stretching off into the distance.

A bright bulb of light fills the air as Blaise holds up his wand casting it over the walls and onto the floor and revealing only the castle stone.

They walk through the tunnel, Alexander leading the way with Laf beside him glancing over his shoulder every few seconds at Peggy, who is studying the walls with a sort of single-minded devotion.

The tunnel comes to an abrupt halt opening onto the door from before, snakes twine around the thick stone studying Alex with beady eyes as he says, “ _Open_.”

With the click of locks turning the door swings open onto the Chamber, emptied of the Basilisk carcass it stretches on near as large as the Quidditch fields. The sculpted snakes decorating the walls are still as is the one at the end of the Chamber.

“It somehow feels smaller,” Lafayette comments as their footsteps echo in the large room.

Blaise snorts, “We were smaller then.”

Peggy is silent and when Alexander glances over his shoulder she is staring at the room with wide eyes. She doesn’t look to be in distress so Alex gives her space instead suggesting, “How about we split into teams, see what we can find. Search for another exit or any rooms that may hold anything of value. If you need parseltongue just send a Patronus.”

“I’ll go with Ginny,” Laf volunteers his shoulders straight and his gaze daring anyone to challenge him.

Alex just nods glancing to Blaise who shrugs with a half-smile and says, “Left?”

Laf and Peggy take the right dipping into one of the side tables, while Blaise and Alex turn towards the left.

Alex almost forgot how crowded the tunnels are, the drains of water are murky and puddling. There are smaller tunnels branching off from the main tunnel and when they explore them, they find only dead ends or connecting tunnels.

“I just can’t understand what the purpose of this would have been,” Blaise comments eyeing the most recent dead end with a raised brow before he amends, “Other than the Basilisk.”

“A lot can change in a thousand years and there were likely other heirs who attended Hogwarts before Riddle. They may have made some of the more ‘cosmetic’ changes,” Alex suggests pausing as they come upon a door made of wood; it is incredibly well-preserved.

Blaise casts an opening charm and the door groans reluctantly before swinging open.

They step into the room. It is small, square in shape, with stone-hewn shelves standing empty and at one end a tiny pane of glass which lets in a faint beam of light. Blaise audibly sighs and says, “Well I suppose that might count as an exit if you’re a house-elf.”

Alex rolls his eyes turning from the room he says, “Come on, let’s keep looking, I suspect there will only be more storage rooms this way.”

There is in fact two more storage rooms of an equally similar shape and contents.

They turn to enter the main hall walking together in silence before Blaise questions, “Do you truly think Slytherin was evil? That he set the Basilisk in the Chamber to keep the muggleborns out?”

“A lot can change, the time was different, anyone even thought to be practising magic was executed. Perhaps they needed to protect Hogwarts, perhaps it wasn’t to keep muggleborns out, just muggles. Or perhaps, he didn’t even put a Basilisk in the Chamber. I doubt we’ll know,” Alex replies quietly as they step out into the main Chamber, the last of his words echoing.

“Do you ever think about how much history we’re missing? How much magic has been lost to time?” Blaise questions staring around the Chamber.

“Constantly,” Alex replies.

From the other hallway, Laf and Peggy emerge. Lafayette questions, “Anything?”

“A few storage rooms,” Blaise replies dully.

Peggy shakes her head and replies, “What might have been a broom closet.”

“There’s one more area we can check,” Alexander says tilting his head in the direction of the statue at the end of the Chamber.

Lafayette stares before shaking his head and exclaiming, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“The Basilisk came out of there,” Blaise adds.

Alex walks forward feeling watched by the statues that surround him, he pauses staring up at the sculpted stone, for a moment so real Alex expects it to breathe, before he says, “ _Open.”_

With a great groaning hinge, stairs appear on either side of the statue leading up towards a door which was not there before. Alex glances over his shoulder with a grin at his friends before stepping forward.

“If we use this place, we need to do some serious redecorating,” Lafayette comments as they climb the stairs towards the door.

“Daphne can be in charge of that,” Blaise comments as Alex pauses in front of the door.

With a press of his hand to the stone, it swings inward onto a large circular room, almost similar to a common room. There is furniture, wrapped with cloth and likely heavy with preservation charms, an empty fireplace, and the walls are packed with books, which seem to come alive at their presence, he is surprised so many remain, perhaps they are enchanted. Over the mantle is an empty portrait viewing a study with a crackling fire.

They stare silently in amazement for a long moment before Alex’s gaze alights on the three rooms branching off from this one.

“This is…” Peggy says trailing off.

“Imagine what’s in those books,” Blaise says studying the shelves with an obvious longing.

Alex shakes his head and says, “Later, we need to see if there’s an exit.”

“I’ll take the left,” Blaise says.

“Peggy and I will take the right,” Laf says before Peggy can protest.

Alex nods and walks forward entering a hallway, there are a few doors set into the wall and when he pushes them open Alex finds two rooms full of books, a room that was likely used for storage of some kind, and then the last door at the end of the hallway.

Upon pushing it open Alex is greeted by stairs stretching upwards, wide, enough for three people to walk side by side.

Alex whips out his wand and sends his Patronus to find Blaise, Lafayette, and Peggy, hovering at the bottom of the stairs and peering up where the top is cut off from view.

Blaise is the first to arrive scowling and saying under his breath, “There was a potions lab, and a duelling room.”

“Well here are some stairs,” Alex snarks as Peggy and Lafayette arrive.

Peggy, slightly out of breath says, “There were a few empty rooms, but in one there were… there were all these snake eggs.”

“I see you found stairs,” Laf comments with a grin.

“Yes, and now to see where they lead,” Alex says with a shake of his head.

They start up the stairs, which after two flights turn to the right, almost spiralling as they travel upwards. After maybe ten minutes, and countless stairs they reach the top, a small room carved of stone with a door at the other end.

The room is empty, only torch sconces on the wall and the remnants of what might have been a carpet, now only dust. Alex leads the way, pressing on the door and hissing under his breath.

With a loud screech and a veritable storm of dust, the door swings open bringing with it rays of sunlight. They step out of the door and into a small clearing, around them the Forbidden Forest grows.

“Where are we?” Peggy questions scarcely above a whisper.

Blaise pulls out his wand and casts a point-me spell, it spins until it points due east, he says, “Hogwarts is that way, roughly twenty minutes maybe?”

“Was this place used for something?” Lafayette questions pacing around the boundary of the clearing, brushing away a thick bed of leaves with his wand in his hand.

“Perhaps once a village?” Peggy suggests turning to stare at where they had exited from. The door is sunken into the ground and only noticeable if one stands in the right angle, otherwise, Alex suspects it would appear merely part of the rock that just out at random.

“Maybe it was once a cellar?” Lafayette adds coming to stand beside Peggy.

Alex frowns and asks, “The important question is if anyone can apparate here.”

Blaise steps forward his expression tight and with a faint, barely to be heard, _crack_ he is gone. A moment later he reappears.

“I can apparate to Hogwarts’ border before the apparition wards stop me,” Blaise says casting a quick healing charm where he almost splinched his arm.

Alex nods glancing at his friends, “What do you think?”

“I think the other ways may also have exits,” Blaise says before adding, “It’s easily defensible, multiple exits, there are rooms that could be used. It’s certainly, at the very least, usable.”

“It is good to keep it in mind,” Lafayette adds staring at the door which still hangs open.

Peggy nods standing beside her brother before she adds, “I’m just curious as to what’s in those books.”

“Well, then let us find out,” Alex says with a smile before adding, “We can keep this in mind if we need it.”

They turn and file back into the stone room, blinking until their eyes adjust and shutting the door behind them with a resounding _clang_. They hurry down the stairs whereupon Laf comments, “I would not want to do this often.”

“Perhaps there is an exit with fewer stairs,” Blaise comments as they enter the main common room.

Alexander drifts instantly to the shelf pulling out one of the books he cracks it open and says aloud, “They’re almost all in Parseltongue.”

“Could you translate them?” Peggy questions pulling out books at random and glancing over them.

“With time,” Alex responds before closing the book and setting it in its rightful spot. He glances around the room and adds, “Some of these are from the Founders’ time, imagine what knowledge they may hold.”

“For now, we have dinner to get to,” Blaise says reluctantly sharing a glance with Alex.

With the reminder, they slip out of the room behind the Chamber, bypassing the large statues in silence. As they ascend the stairs Alex cannot help but wonder what the Chamber may have originally been like. Perhaps there is an answer in those books; in all likelihood, they will simply never know.

It isn’t a comforting thought.

As Alexander settles at the table, he decides that even if they did know, even if Slytherin wasn’t as prejudiced as depicted. It would still do little to change the minds of so many, the hate of anything other is too prevalent. It would take more than one man’s actions to truly change anything.   
  


The night before the solstice, Alexander cannot sit still. His friends watch with varying levels of concern or amusement but leave him to it for the most part as he twitches in the common room. They are all also nervous, though dealing with it in their own ways, Alex saw Hercules in the greenhouse, Eliza was sewing last he saw, John was drawing, and Thomas was reciting facts almost feverishly.

He feels as if he is studying for an exam, reciting spells in his mind until he knows the incantation front and back. Still, it does nothing to quell the nerves that are aflutter in his chest, his hands won’t stop shaking, he can’t quite regulate his breath, and his thoughts scatter to the wind at any moment.

He keeps thinking of what might happen, a thousand scenarios spinning themselves out in his mind, tangling together and around him.

Blaise takes pity on him and with a final glance in Angelica and Maria’s direction drags him to their shared room.

“Is there anything I can do?” Blaise asks thrusting a mug of tea into Alex’s hands, he has no idea where he got it from.

Alex takes a slow sip, tries to let the hot liquid ground him. Eventually, he shakes his head, “I just can’t help it. If he – if it happens tomorrow everything will change. Everything’s always been changing, but this will make it _real._ I did - I tell you about the prophecy?”

“Prophecy?” Blaise questions pressing his shoulder to Alex’s.

“It’s – it was given before I was born, basically saying that Neville or I were prophesied to defeat Voldemort. Guess who he practically chose by killing my parents?” Alex digs one hand into the covers before glancing at Blaise’s face.

His expression is pinched and angry before it smoothes out and he says, “Prophecies aren’t an exact science, and usually rather self-fulfilling.”

“I know, but Voldemort and Dumbledore know about it and they both put more stock in prophecies then I. I don’t have a choice in the first place, in one way or another I will be at the forefront of this war,” Alex admits scrubbing a hand over his face before taking another sip of his tea.

“Well, prophecy or no, you don’t have to face him alone Harry, we’re there for you,” Blaise says staring into Alex’s eyes, the faint reflection of himself hiding there.

Alex crooks a watery smile and says, “Thanks, I still feel like a complete wreck.”

“A distraction?” Blaise offers.

“Please.”

“Have I ever told you about my mother’s third husband?” Alex shakes his head with a grin and takes another sip of his tea as Blaise continues, “Well I knew he wouldn’t last the first time I met him, it was the hair you know…”

It happens in the evening.

Alex glances to Blaise, Maria, and Angelica before rising to his feet and walking calmly out of the common room.

After that, he starts running. He sends his Patronus flying through the castle as his three friends catch up to him outside the Room of Requirement half panting for breath as Maria demands, “Potions?”

Blaise holds out the bag, one with an expansion charm, which clinks with the sound of glass bottles. Alex stares at his friend’s faces as Blaise presses potions into his hands and he numbly places them in the bag at his hip. Is this the last time he will see them?

From the hallway, Eliza, Herc, John, Laf, and Thomas appear.

“Ready?” Alex asks as his friends gather forming a circle, their cloaks shine with protection charms, and the very air seems to bubble and froth around them as they nod. Alex brings out the portkey, a rubber duck which everyone reaches out to touch.

With a whispered word of _Trenton,_ the portkey activates.

The hallway whips past in a blur of colour, melting together into greys until they stand in the Ministry, a small offshoot near the Prophecy hall. Tonks, who has been waiting for them jumps to their feet their wand clutched tightly in their hand as they say, “This way.”

Tonks, their hair a grey that blends into the walls and their features suddenly plain and forgettable, leads them through the hallway and into the Prophecy hall. Already the sounds of battle reach Alex’s ear.

A great cacophony of noise, glass shattering, the whispers of the prophecies trickling through the air, and the snap of spells. A wizard in black robes whirls around and three of them cast a stunner which fells the wizard.

Tonks nods surveying the small group they say, “Be careful, stick together, make sure they stay down.”

Then they are gone.

They split into pairs, Alex with Blaise, Daphne and Maria, Herc and Laf, John, Thomas, and Eliza.

With one final glance into each other’s faces, they are gone.

Alex and Blaise dart through the rows of prophecies, Alex snaps out a bright lumos as Blaise casts a particularly nasty jinx. The witch falls to the ground still and Alex bounds her in rope before continuing onwards.

They slide down another corridor where Alex catches sight of Remus and Sirius fighting back to back. A wizard attempts to cast a spell in their blind spot and Alex’s wand snaps out a stunner tangled with an incarcerous which wraps around the wizard knocking him out.

A bombarda crashes against the shield charm Blaise casts around themselves and Alex returns fire with Petrificus Totalus and a stunner. Blaise beside him casts a spell, a bright purple, concussions charm, which slams into another wizard.

“Harry, how’s it going?” Sirius questions a wicked grin on his features as his wand snaps out fast and as wicked as lightning.

“Wish they could have waited till breakfast,” Alexander replies casting two stupefies and slamming up a shield charm as Blaise’s wand snaps in succession filling the air with a sudden burst of targeted lightning which earns hoarse cries of pain from the surrounding wizards and cracks the surrounding prophecies.

Out of that mist Bellatrix Lestrange steps, notable for the deranged look in her eyes and her cackle as she says, “If it isn’t cousin Sirius!”

Followed by the Killing curse.

Sirius transfigures the stone beneath their feet slamming it up where the curse splatters against it in a shower of green. When the transfiguration falls Sirius is no longer there but behind Bellatrix.

Perhaps in another world, Sirius would still be weak from Azkaban, he and Remus would be separated. But that is not this world.

Remus is in front of her and with narrow eyes, he casts a series of locking spells which bind her legs and arm to her side. She shrieks her magic a tangible presence, like barbed wire which tears at the spells.

Sirius doesn’t give her the chance and Alex and Blaise contribute to the chain of stupefies which fell her. 

Alex gasps for breath in the short reprieve passing Blaise a restorative potion. He drops the bottle before it can touch his lips his wand snapping out to hit Rodolphus Lestrange with a bombarda before he can attack Sirius.

The spell sends him flying backwards to collide with a shelf of prophecy orbs which shatter upon impact. Remus levels his wand on the wizard even as Sirius glances at the two of them and with a toothy smile that only marginally hides the worry says, “You two go on, be careful.”

Alexander holds eyes with Sirius for a moment before he nods and turns Blaise following beside him.

For a moment there is silence but for the sound of their breaths escaping from their lungs in a rush, and their footsteps crunching over the shattered glass.

The sound of battle rises once more and Alex’s wand cuts through the air as a stunner hits the chest of a wizard attempting to attack Maria. She shoots him a grateful smile even as a sickly yellow spell slams into another wizard.

Angelica is a force to be reckoned with, but with Maria they are dazzling. They whirl spells soaring through the air, covering each other’s blind spots.

Alex and Blaise fit in seamlessly. At any one moment, one of them holds a shielding charm while the others fell the oncoming Death Eaters, stunners, bombarda, grey spells which emit cries of pain when they find their mark.

Lumos fills the air blinding the surrounding wizards and with ease, they dispel the last of them. They share giddy grins only for a moment before Blaise steps in front of Alex with a shield and they fell three more Death Eaters.

“Alex you’re bleeding,” Angelica states her wand carefully following the cut until it is gone but for the blood.

“Thanks,” Alex says taking the moment to breathe as their eyes survey their surroundings.

After a moment, they part ways.

Alex and Blaise walk over crushed glass passing bound figures in dark clothing, a few witches and wizards who are still. They offer what aid they can to those who are living and keep moving.

Spellfire reaches them and two stunners fly from his wand felling two witches. Eliza flashes him a warm smile even as she whirls a faint blue spell, asphyxiating spell, soars from her wand. John is vicious his wand work fast and hard while Thomas remains on the defensive shielding them.

Alex and Blaise slip in their midst seamlessly, for a moment, Alex is there, upon a different battlefield with canon fire and gunpowder. Then once more he is in the Ministry, the crashing of glass and magic spitting and hissing upon the air.

When all the immediate foes have fled or are stunned. John wraps Alex into a tight hug before stepping back and allowing Eliza to place a kiss on his cheek, he would never have pegged her as one for battle but now that he has seen it, he cannot erase it.

“Be safe,” John whispers clasping his shoulders.

“Always, be careful,” Alex whispers back, linking hands once more with Eliza before with a nod to Blaise they move on.

They find themselves stepping out of the maze of prophecy shells now broken upon the ground and in a wide-open space. Suddenly, within Alex’s mind a voice says, “ _Harry._ ”

He pauses, his heart suddenly thundering in his chest as Blaise comes to a halt glancing over his shoulder. Alex gasps out, “He’s near.”

They walk forward in silence their hands clenched white around their wands as they step into a large empty room occupied by nothing stretching out into shadows. Is this the main atrium? Have they walked so far?

Out of the shadows, Voldemort appears.

He is cloaked in robes that appear to be made of darkness itself, his red eyes stare hatefully at Alexander as his face, pale as bone draws into a smile, “Harry how pleasant of you to come. I will enjoy killing you myself.”

The killing curse comes screaming towards them and for a single second, Alexander freezes.

Then the very ground surges up and the spell crashes uselessly against it. Blaise’s hand tangles with Alex and he nods squaring his shoulder. The wall drops and together they cast a chain of bombardas, stunners, and a spell which scrambles the bones in your body.

Voldemort grins pleased and bats aside the spells before his wand snaps forth.

The spells that follow are a sickly yellow and blue, a pulverising curse and entrail spitting curse.

Together they slam up a mirror shielding charm which sends the curses screaming back at Voldemort. Before Voldemort can react, Alex cast an overpowered lumos filling the air with light. Blaise casts a stunner and a statue charm at the same moment.

Voldemort’s laughter drifts through the air as the light dims and he steps forward, “Impressive. I did not know what to expect, but you are Slytherins I should not have expected less. Join me, we could craft a new world, a better world.”

Here he spreads his arms out wide, his eyes are intense and Alex cannot help but wonder what Voldemort was like in his prime.

“A world better for who?” Alex demands before he continues, “I will never join you.”

Voldemort’s expression flashes with fury and from the air, he creates a storm. At the same moment, he attacks Alex’s mind.

It is like the force of a nuclear blast and he is but a wooden door to be evaporated leaving only a shadow. Alexander rallies and becomes lead, he turns the tide back pushing forward with the force of a canon.

Brick and mortar shatter and Alexander catches glimpse of an orphanage. Taunting children. Magic.

Voldemort throws him out with fury as vast as the seas that cover the earth and Alex can only cling as one does to a ship in the storm. For a moment, he weathers that storm as Blaise shield them both the ground around their feet cracking.

Then he tosses Voldemort aside, he drains that sea, displacing the water and raises his wand casting a bombarda.

Voldemort bats aside the spell, but the connection is broken.

A fireplace erupts with green flame and from within steps the Minister and Dumbledore, who shows no surprise at seeing Alex there.

Voldemort whirls to face Dumbledore, Alexander is temporarily forgotten as with a bright crackle of light two spells connect, clashing against each other. Voldemort laughs and blankets the room in sudden darkness.

In the light that follows and fills the room, he is gone.

Alex exhales and slumps against Blaise whose hand tightens around his own, the only sound between them that of their ragged breathing. Dumbledore regards the two of them with a twinkling eye but says nothing as in rushes Sirius and Remus.

Sirius picks both of them up crushing them to his chest with a sound deep from within his chest before he sets them down scanning them for injury. Only then, does Alexander notice the blood trailing from a spell that nicked his ear and the gash on his leg, Blaise has a head wound which is, of course, bleeding profusely.

Over Sirius’ shoulder, Alex catches sight of his friends and it is enough. There is yet more to do, to count their dead, to deal with the captured Death Eaters. But for this moment, they are alive.

The next morning, they all settle at the Slytherin table, ignoring the storm of whispers it brings. Alex’s eyes drag slowly over his friends, the bandages tangled around Laf’s arms, of Maria her hair newly shorn close to her skull, John still grey but breathing, alive.

Eliza is teary-eyed leaning against Alex’s shoulder, while Angelica on her other side wraps an arm around Eliza offering silent comfort. They are a grim company for all the victory that the previous night has brought them.

Millicent who has watched this all with sympathetic eyes says softly, “I’m sorry for your loss Suzan.”

Eliza, best of them all, smiles a watery smile and replies, “Thank you.”

It still hasn’t quite settled, there’s a moment of suspension somewhere in Alex’s chest, right before he hits the ground. It doesn’t feel real, she was alive yesterday, as real as the silverware in front of him. Quite suddenly, she is not.

He should be used to this by now.

People dying.

He’s held comrades on the battlefield bleeding their last, he read the letter from John’s father and _knew_ , he sat beside Peggy, held Philip in his arms. Still, death is incomprehensible, intangible.

He doesn’t remember what came after his first death. There is no comforting notion of life after death, perhaps only of reincarnation.

Blaise slides a mug of hot chocolate in front of Eliza, catching Alex’s eyes for a brief moment as he settles beside Maria. Eliza flashes Blaise a thankful smile and takes a sip before admitting, “I just – she’s gone. I’m the last Bones.”

There is something aching to her voice that Alexander recognises as the last of the Potter line. There is a weight to being the last of a line, centuries of history rest on your shoulders and if you should die? Then all of it will be gone. He wraps his hand around hers; she grasps back sharing a glance with him. It is like they’re in the garden once more, that moment of forgiveness and understanding; absolution.

The owls and other such birds appear then, taking wing over the great hall and bringing with them copies of the Daily Prophet. One lands in front of Maria who glances at it before stretching the page out so they all can read the headline _You-Know-Who Back? Break-in at the Ministry!_

The article, as flashy as Skeeter’s usual articles details twisted facts about the trap set for Voldemort and below it is a list of the captured Death Eaters. Among them, Nott’s father, and Lucius Malfoy.

Alexander glances to John who is studying the paper with his lips pressed into a thin line, a tear falls down his cheek and Alex for a moment catches sight of the grief and even relief. Hercules and Lafayette press in on either side of John, casting Alex a reassuring glance.

Perhaps, Malfoy will be safe, will be kept out of the war.

It is a fanciful thought. The Ministry will fall or Voldemort will stage a breakout, in either case, Lucius Malfoy’s life already hangs on a line wire-thin.

The next page is a list of the dead, a short few sections are dedicated to the Death Eaters that fell during the battle. The rest is dominated by Aurors, Order members, and Ministry staff, among them Amelia Bones.

A part of Alex cannot help but mourn what she could have done. What could have been if she had won the election?

There is no use contemplating what-ifs, right?

He still cannot fully comprehend it, perhaps he is still in shock, perhaps in some ways, he will never truly get used to her loss. When Philip died, he couldn’t stand being in his own home, expecting any moment to turn a corner and hear his laughter, to see him talking with Angie.

Ghosts are more than the supernatural.

“What do we do now?” Thomas questions slowly tearing a croissant apart until James stops him with a gentle hand.

“We wait,” Alex says quietly, “There’s not much more we can do. We keep looking for the diadem and other similar objects, we study, we keep preparing so we’re ready when he comes.”

Angelica tilts her head, “You have an idea what he’ll do next.”

“Other than attacks on muggles,” Alex says before with a shake of his head he nods, “There’s only one man with enough power who’s openly challenged him. If he falls then Hogwarts might do the same.”

He glances at Dumbledore speaking to McGonagall before his gaze slides to Snape who nods once in acknowledgement.

Alex glances around the table once more at his friends, his family they’re still healing, still grieving, this will leave scars but they can move on, they have to move on, so they will.

The platform bustles quietly, or as quietly as any busy station can be, parents glancing with worried faces at their surroundings. Children some happy and ignorant, others all too aware of what is coming.

Alexander steps off the train, Blaise, John, and Maria trailing behind him.

Grimmauld place has practically become a half-way house. Sirius would probably love that.

They bid farewell to the others, Laf and Peggy folded amongst the twins who are talking energetically about their shop, Eliza smiling hesitantly where she stands beside Hercules, Madame Longbottom trying not to fuss over her. Alex can see Thomas and James speaking quietly while their parents watch on with shaking heads and amused smiles. They’ll be okay.

Sirius grins at the four of them, sweeping Alex into a hug before setting him down and pulling John into another hug. To Maria, he offers her a hand which she shakes with a tiny smile, Blaise he pats on the shoulder before leading them towards the floo.

Blaise and Alexander lag behind, shoulders bumping against each other as they make their way through the crowd. His friend sighs scrubbing at his face before he says, “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a normal school year.”

“I marked that off as impossible after third year,” Alex says with a shrug twisting around a witch before pausing in front of the floo as Sirius digs out the floo powder.

Blaise huffs, almost laughter but not quite and turns to face him, with a fragile smile he says, “It’s never normal with you Alexander.”

Then he takes a pinch of floo powder and steps into the flames. Alex can only follow after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I know I missed some of the plot points from the original book, please assumed they happened or something of a similar nature, to a certain extent I have to choose what I write. Also, if you all have any guesses feel free to leave them in the comments. Speaking of comments are always super appreciated! I'll try to update sometime in October, until then!


	6. The Half-Blood Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We are here with the second last chapter. This chapter was interesting to write, not much really happens in the book so I took some creative liberties. Fair warning, I also threw most of JK's canon in regards to magic out the window, so enjoy that. Anyways, read on and enjoy!

Blaise – Aaron, Burr is avoiding him.

Grimmauld Place isn’t, well Alexander amends, it is a rather large building, almost deceptively so, then again magic. But the point remains a certainty that Burr is in fact, avoiding him. At dinner, Burr sits at the other end of the table and when Alexander attempts to engage in conversation he, quite pettily, speaks loudly with Maria or John. Blaise – Burr spends hours in the room designated as his and when he’s not locked in there it's damn impossible for Alex to corner him alone.

It’s frustrating.

Alexander is still trying to parse out his own feelings on the matter. He’s always been one to face his problems, in fact, he’s always been one to run screaming at them. But he’ll admit he’s avoided thinking about this.

Him dying.

It’s not an easy thing to contemplate when the thought does creep up on him, he thinks of what he did to his family, how he left Eliza and their children alone, after Philip too. Of how he never got to see his children grow up, of their daughter Angelica, he wasn’t there for her. He should have been there for them.

Could he have shot Burr?

No.

He doesn’t think he could have, not then. Not now even.

It’s not exactly that he’s forgiven Burr, he took away years, time, from Alexander. Time that he could have used to write, to make a change, for his family. But he’s also read about the rest of Burr’s life and he can’t find it in himself to hate Burr.

He thinks they hated each other at one point. They were rivals, right?

The years, the emotions feel distant, weighted under a blanket of their new lives. Blaise wouldn’t shoot him, wouldn’t betray him. Isn’t that enough? He’s stood by Alexander all of these years; through every stupid and dangerous escapade, he’s been there.

But he wasn’t Burr yet.

And, now he’s avoiding Alexander.

Why?

Alexander rolls over, his eyes popping open to peer at the dark shadows of his room, through the curtains moonlight falls in soft slants. He flops onto his back staring up at the ceiling where Sirius tacked up a poster for one Quidditch team or another, back before he moved in.

Alex doesn’t want to lose his best friend, and he’ll admit it, Blaise – Burr is his best friend at least in this life. He loves Eliza and John, more than he sometimes thinks his heart can take. But Burr, his first friend, always there to try and calm Alex’s more extreme ideas, telling him to wait, their relationship was different from that of any other.

And Blaise, listening to him ramble late at night, comforting Alexander, after the Triwizard Tournament, after nightmares. He’s been there for Alexander it feels as if for years. Yet, Alex feels as if he hasn’t done the same for Blaise. He listened to him when he talks about his mother, about Italy, about whatever person he was tangling with.

But Blaise hadn’t mentioned he had remembered.

To be fair, Alexander had never actually told him who he was.

Alexander rolls over with a huff, rearranging his pillows and blankets he peers at the opposite wall, his eyes used to the darkness now, seeing shades of grey and moonlight. He sighs heavily, his chest tight.

He doesn’t want it to stay like this forever, not talking to each other, awkward glances across the table where Alex tries to communicate with his eyes and Blaise ignores him. He misses his best friend.

Alexander doesn’t want them to just drift apart.

It can’t stay like this forever, can it? Would Burr really just let it be like this?

Maybe he’s waiting.

Waiting for Alex to do what he always does and make a move. Or just waiting to see how it will all play out.

Have they returned to what they once were, waiting and action? It seemed, there at Weehawken, that they had been inversed, mirroring what they once were.

Alexander sits up, tucking his knees to his chest he stares at the door, the faint light from the hallway seeping underneath in an arc. In that faint light, his room is strange, not quite his, as if he’s still at the Dursleys.

He’s not going to let Burr just drift away. Alexander is still understandably twisted up about the whole being shot thing, but he doesn’t want to lose Blaise, doesn’t want to lose his friend.

Not now, not when the war is truly starting again.

Alexander shifts decision made and unwilling to wait till morning. The floor is cool, a problem of the old house and Alexander shivers rubbing his hands over his arms as his door opens with a creak onto the hallway.

The carpet is soft beneath his feet as he walks, trailing fingers over the wallpaper and avoiding the portraits, all of which are asleep for the night. He doesn’t know what time it is, but after too many late nights, it feels close to early morning.

Burr’s room is five down from Alexander’s, he pauses peering at the door, no light creeps into the hallway from underneath. Alex sighs and squares his shoulders reaching out to tap the doorknob with a murmured spell.

With a soft click, the door swings open a little, spilling moonlight into the hallway. Alexander has a moment to wonder if perhaps he should go to bed and try to confront Blaise in the morning when he’s already pushed the door open further and stepped into the room.

The guest room, which at this point is Blaise’s room, is simply furnished, though Blaise has added a few personal touches. A Slytherin scarf folded over the chair, his schoolwork spread out over the desk. Blaise is asleep but he shifts as Alex steps inside brow furrowing before his eyes suddenly flick open.

They lock eyes.

“Get out,” Blaise mumbles, his voice thick with sleep and his eyes hazy where he blinks still staring at Alex as if he’s an apparition.

Alexander shakes his head closing the door behind him with a click he responds quietly, “No, we need to talk.”

“It’s the middle of the night,” Burr responds closing his eyes and turning his face away from Alex before he adds, his voice muffled by the pillow, “Go away.”

“No,” Alexander responds crossing his arms over his chest, his voice doesn’t waver as he continues, “You’ve been avoiding me, we need to talk.”

Burr’s lips curl into a scowl just visible from where his face is still tucked into the pillow as he responds, “Perhaps I’m just taking advantage of my break. Not everything is about you.”

“Burr,” Alexander says the name, forcing as much as he can into the single syllable. The room is quiet, there is no humming of the house, or creak of the floorboards to fill the silence, even London is quiet tonight.

Burr groans, the sound coming from deep within his chest before he rolls over to stare at Alexander, slowly pushing himself up to face him. In the darkness, the whites of his eyes are almost luminous.

“Talk then,” Burr says waving one hand, staring at Alex with an expression he can’t get a good grasp on in the darkness.

Alex exhales scrubbing a hand over his face he asks, “Why are you avoiding me?”

Burr shifts his eyes finally falling from Alexander’s face to his hands, clenched in the blanket, he sighs, the sound weary, so very weary, and responds, “Why do you think? I shot you.”

Alexander nods, a part of him jumps to say that he forgives Burr, instead, he says, “I’m alive now.”

Burr’s gaze snaps from the blanket to stare at Alexander, his eyes narrow as he replies, “And so am I, that doesn’t erase what happened.”

“You’re right it doesn’t erase what happened between us. It wasn’t all one-sided, I did my fair share of egging you on Burr,” Alexander responds his shoulders drawing back before he slumps and adds, “I didn’t think you would pull the trigger.”

“Neither did I. I thought you would,” Burr responds tugging his knees close to his chest. Alexander is one of the shortest of their group, but in the darkness, in the centre of his bed, Burr looks tiny.

“I-I couldn’t, not after Philip,” Alexander responds, the words are soft on his tongue, they taste like water.

Burr looks up, “Theodosia needed me,” He pauses for a moment his face screwed up in agony and Alex would not wish this on anyone as he continues, “Of course, when I needed to be there for her I couldn’t.”

He’s crying, Alex realises, his shoulders shaking and there are tears trailing down his cheeks.

Alex doesn’t think about it just sits on the bed beside Burr – Aaron, reaching out to take his hand. Aaron goes stiff for a moment, the line of his shoulders drawn like a bow before he collapses raggedly and says, “I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Alexander says and squeezes Aaron’s hand, presses his shoulder to his he continues, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Aaron turns to face him, there are tears running down his cheeks and he’s staring at Alexander, he shakes his head, blinking, more tears slip down his cheeks as he admits, “I don’t want to lose you again. I’m sorry. I – I have had to live what I did, I thought I would never get to apologize. I shouldn’t have – I’m sorry Alexander.”

Alexander folds Aaron into a hug, he is warm in his arms and the faint smell of the old house fills the space between them as Aaron’s shoulders shake. Suddenly, he thinks he could forgive Aaron.

They stay like that for a long time, Aaron’s tears melting into the front of his t-shirt and Alex’s hands clasped around his back. They don’t say anything else, there really isn’t anything else to say.

At one point, Alexander starts to cry, he’s not sure quite for what, perhaps for his death, or for the death of all those he’s known, for the chances, he’s missed. Aaron doesn’t pull back just hugs him tighter, grounding him to the moment.

“Don’t leave,” Alex murmurs, the words choked and nearly inaudible.

Aaron shakes his head, “I won’t.”

They curl together on Aaron’s bed and fall asleep like that tangled with each other.

“Are you ready?” John asks quietly, leaning against Alex’s side and staring at the metal table, which glints strangely under the fluorescent lights of the basement potions lab.

Alexander nods glancing to Sirius who is glancing from the door to his watch with a roll of his eyes. The others have been sufficiently distracted by Aaron, namely Maria. Now they are waiting.

A moment later, the door creaks open and Kreacher shuffles inside. It would be inconsiderate to say he looks better after two years under Sirius’ care, Kreacher is the kind of elf who seems to take a certain amount of joy in his misery. His ears droop, his eyes are watery, and no matter how many times Sirius cajoles, threatens, or uses magic, Kreacher has not abandoned the dingy outfit he now sports.

“Do you have it?” Sirius asks, forcing himself to take a breath so he doesn’t snap at the house-elf.

Kreacher glares with beady eyes at Sirius but takes the locket out from beneath his shirt. It glints in the harsh lighting, the green of the glass front seems to shine from within, reminding Alex for a moment of the killing curse.

“Yous be destroying it,” Kreacher states his eyes flickering from Alex to Sirius with no small measure of suspicion. Alex, in his defence, has treated Kreacher with nothing but the utmost respect, that doesn’t stop Kreacher from disliking him. Only Maria has that honour.

Sirius nods scrubbing a hand over his face he adds, “You can even watch Kreacher.”

The house-elf nods and drops the locket on the table, it lands with a ringing _clang_. Kreacher backs away towards the door.

It feels almost ceremonious as Alex pulls out the basilisk fang, wrapped in a guard of silver, the bone is too white and Alex’s breath feels strangely caught in his chest as he walks forward.

The locket rests on the table, it looks innocent in a way, simply an object, but one imbued with something terrible. Faint whispers fill the air, the shadow of Voldemort’s voice, whispering promises of fame, riches, to who would wear the locket.

Alexander shakes his head and stabs the basilisk tooth downwards in one smooth motion.

The glass splinters with a fierce _crack_ and for a moment there is silence, enough for an inhale, before light splits along with the cracks and a shrill scream fills the air. A wind hurtles through the room, rattling against the locked cabinets, scraping against the floor, whipping through their hair, and tearing at their clothes.

Amidst that wind Alexander catches a glimpse, a shade of Voldemort roaring in fury.

Then the shade along with the wind dies.

The room settles with a last gasp of air and they stare at each other in silence for a moment before Alex’s gaze is drawn to the locket. The light that seemed to glow from within is dull, faded, and the glass front is cracked and smeared with black blood.

Alex’s vanishes the locket to be dealt with and turns to face Kreacher, he is staring at the table and his face is not content, but perhaps twisted in enjoyment. The house-elf nods once and leaves with a soft _pop_.

“Well that’s over with,” Sirius says at length, accompanying the words with a long sigh before he rolls his shoulders and dusts off his hands, “Come on, how does pizza sound for dinner?”

John snorts bumping his shoulder gently against Alex’s, their fingers interlace for a moment before John chimes in, “Sure, as long as its not the place down the street. I’m sick of it.”

“Yeah and last time a Death Eater almost spotted us,” Alexander adds following Sirius out of the potion’s lab. He glances over his shoulder at the scorched table and wonders if he should feel different. Perhaps it’s a good thing he doesn’t.

Whatever scar the Horcrux left upon his mind, it seems to be finally healing, or maybe he’s just gotten better at mind magic.

“They seem to be everywhere these days,” Sirius remarks with a scowl shaking his head as he adds, “If Bellatrix had just died in Azkaban so many of our problems would be gone. The cup, if it is in her vault, the matter of the Death Eaters on our doorstep, and best of all the world would be lacking one psychotic bitch.”

“Tell us how you really feel,” Alex jokes as they trip up the stairs and into the kitchen where Aaron and Maria are speaking to each other in hushed whispers.

Sirius shakes his head opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of juice, he reaches out and snatches the home phone before replying, “I will. She almost tore our limbs off!”

“So, we’ve heard,” Maria adds not even needing to be updated on the current topic, having heard it multiple times before and in varying states of dramatization.

Sirius glares at her over the carton as Alex and John settle at the table, which is cluttered with a mix of homework, it feels weird beyond weird to be doing homework in the middle of a war, and updates on the war.

“Pizza?” Sirius questions and they all nod in agreement, Sirius snorts but turns tucking the phone to his ear and mumbling about teenagers.

Alex sighs reaching out for the latest newspaper, scanning over the accounts of another wizarding family being targeted. There’s a short blurb about the upcoming Wizengamot meeting, the first since the swearing-in of the new Minister, and a bit about the Weasley twin’s new shop which makes Alexander smile.

The expression slips off his face a moment later at the next page with an updated death count, he reads through the names, half-familiar, sometimes too much. He glances up at his friend’s faces, each carrying the weight of the war, but they’re here, they’re alive, that’s all they have for now.

Alexander rolls out of bed the siren blaring from his alarm clock. He flicks it off with a twitch of his fingers stumbling across the room and shrugging on his battle robes (a dark blue, at least at night, in the day blue with gold buttons), his wand his tucked into his holster and after chugging a pepper up potion he’s thundering down the stairs to the main hall.

Sirius is already there stringing his hair into a knot at the back of his head and attempting to chug a potion at the same time. He blinks at Alexander and nods even as John appears at the bottom of the stairwell, tugging his robes over his shoulders with his wand between his teeth.

“Good morning,” Alexander greets with a cheer he doesn’t feel as Aaron and Maria appear, they both look exhausted, no doubt a reflection of how they all feel.

John grunts reaching out to take Sirius’ arm, in his hands he’s holding a toy boat which is, in the hours before dawn, a lurid yellow. They all grasp onto Sirius’ arms and he surveys the four of them with a grim expression and a shake of his head before he speaks, “Roughly twenty reported Death Eaters, family of five, forested area. Reinforcements of roughly ten other wizards,” They nod and he says, “Bubble.”

With a whirling, sucking sensation, Grimmauld place disappears from beneath their feet and they land in a densely forested area. In the distance, Alexander can see a house, dark but for a porch light and he has a moment to wonder if this is what it was like that night, before a spell comes screaming out of the darkness.

They tuck into formation, Sirius shoving the portkey into his pocket as Aaron snaps up a shield and both Alex and John send two stunners screaming through the air. As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he can see figures in dark robes moving about the grounds, the silver of their masks gleaming in the moonlight.

They move forward as Sirius and Maria split off towards the house leaving the three of them to deal with the Death Eaters outside. They slip into an easy formation, Aaron maintains the shield charm as Alex casts a vicious chain of spells, a sickly yellow bone-splitting spell, followed by a cloud of confusion, and two more stunners.

The first spell shatters against a shield but the caster is knocked out by a jelly legs curse cast by John. The cloud of confusion spills across the forest in thick smoke, purple in colour, which they can easily see through but sticks to the Death Eaters like water to wool.

One of the stunners goes wide while the other hits a wizard, another of John’s spells fells a Death Eater.

Aaron’s shield cracks with a final stunner and this time John snaps one up, Aaron moving to stand beside Alex. At first, after everything, they couldn’t fight properly, not with the knowledge hanging over their heads. But they’ve worked on it, hours duelling in pairs until he could trust Aaron at his back again.

A few stunners fly through the hair and Alex scowls casting the mirror curse and tugging his pistol free, unlike Aaron he’s always been a good shot. The bullets cut through the air glowing an unearthly pale white before finding their unfortunate victims and erupting with spellfire.

Aaron’s wand snaps in complicated patterns as pained screams fill the air, a ripple of spells cutting through the air, dark green skin peeling curses, red stunners, and orange nausea curses.

There’s a moment, a little pause that sometimes happens in battle, at least these kinds, where everyone takes a split second to address their surroundings. Alex can hear spells and crashes from within the house.

A series of _pops_ and _cracks_ fill the air as the small clearing is suddenly filled with a few more bodies. Among them, Alexander spots Lafayette, a sword in one hand and his wand in the other, with Peggy at his side, her robes bright yellow.

A few Death Eaters have appeared as well, among them one of the Lestrange brothers. Alexander shares a brief look with Aaron before a stunner screams through the air once more and the fighting resumes.

Their shield cracks and Alexander drops back watching with careful eyes as John and Aaron work in tandem, John goes on the offensive, spell after spell slamming through the air while Aaron covers John, who normally receives more spell fire because of who his father is and who he’s fighting for.

He exhales raggedly and tightens the shield as a particularly powerful stunner slams into it, his eyes flickering around the field. He can see Lafayette carving a path through the field, Peggy at his side, the two of them practically blazing like a bonfire.

Lestrange has his eyes on the two of them and Alexander twists his hand with a murmured spell sending an entrails expelling curse his way. Lestrange bats the weakly powered spell away but it’s enough to get his attention.

“Aaron cover me,” Alex demands and Aaron falls back clasping hands with Alex as the spell transfers from his control, changing colour slightly.

Lestrange is stalking towards them and John notices with a scowl pulling his sword out with one hand while the other casts a series of stunners intermixed with heavy sleep spells taking down three Death Eaters.

The killing curse comes streaking towards them and Alex digs his foot into the soft earth and stomps, his magic twisting and raising a wall of dirt. The spell crashes against the dirt and fizzes out, dropping and allowing John to send a mirror spell counteracting the incoming Crucio.

Lestrange scowls his own wand snapping up with a flare of fire dissipating the spell. Alexander grins and casts an over-powered Lumos before following with an Expelliarmus laced with an incarcerous.

The spell clashes with another spell, one that glows a dark purple, in a shower of sparks. John follows his attack casting two stunners and Alexander joins in with an Expelliarmus.

The two spells sear through the air, Lestrange avoids the stunner but is unable to completely avoid the Expelliarmus, the spell clipping his shoulder and forcing him to drop his wand. He sneers and flicks his hand sending a blood-red curse their way. Alexander slams a wall of dirt up even as their shield cracks and splinters.

The wall drops and Lestrange has his wand in his grasp once more as Aaron yells, “Duck.”

They both drop and the motion is followed by the crack of glass as one of their splash potions collides with the ground. Alexander fondly named it Medusa for the way it turns everything in a short radius to stone, including as it so happens, people.

Alexander has a moment to think Lestrange makes an ugly statue before he falls back and takes up the shield charm nodding to John who grins and shakes his head stringing together a few stunners. He reinforces the shield charm taking the moment to gasp for breath as he observes the battlefield.

There are only a few Death Eaters left, some having fled and some lying prone upon the field. Lafayette and Peggy are still standing their spell work twining together and slamming into their opponents. As Alex watches the last of the Death Eaters are stunned or otherwise dispatched.

There’s a moment where everyone checks if the battle is truly over, no one moves but for the pained groans of the those on the ground; Alex sighs the battle doesn’t end when the enemy is gone. He exhales and rolls his shoulders dropping the shield charm and tilting his head, he can’t hear anything from inside the house.

John scrubs a hand over his face, wiping blood from a cut on his cheek as Lafayette jogs over followed by Peggy. Laf, who has always been a wild spirit in battle, is grinning blood staining his sword and his robes he tilts his head and asks, “You are all okay?”

“Good enough,” Aaron responds tapping his arm until the bone sits right before rolling his eyes and adding, “Come on we better help with clean up.”

John nods and goes to deal with the injured while Alex paired with Aaron casts a few incarcerous and stunners, it works until the Ministry arrives to deal with the new prisoners. It is almost dawn and sunlight pours half-heartedly through the small clearing as they work in silence, the adrenaline slowly fading as they catch their breath.

The door to the house slams open and Sirius steps out calling out, “John we need your skills!”

John rises from the person he’s tending, pats them awkwardly on the shoulder and heads towards the house. Alex trades a glance with Aaron and after a brief survey of their surroundings they follow.

The inside of the house is simply decorated, more like a motel than an actual house. Sirius leads them into the living room, there are scorch marks on the wall and half the furniture is broken or otherwise damaged.

On the couch, lies a woman with a head of curly dark hair and brown eyes, a man hovers over her concern knitting his expression together. Standing by the window is Colin Creevey and his brother, Denis. These are probably his parents then.

John is already moving through the room to hover by Mrs. Creevey he casts a few diagnostic spells and asks, “Do you know what she was hit by?”

The words catch Collin and his brother’s attention and the two turn. Colin’s face lights up when he sees Alexander and he waves, Alex waves back watching as Sirius replies, “A lung curse of some kind.”

John nods his expression grim as Mrs. Creevey coughs up blood, her chest, now that Alexander is looking, is a strange colour. John makes a small, barely audible, triumphant noise when the diagnostic comes back and quickly casts the counter curse.

The strange colour fades away and John quickly follows up with a few healing spells, supplementing some of the magical aspects for muggle applicable technique. A few witches and wizards pass through the house to retrieve the other Death Eaters.

Sirius who had been watching quietly turns to Mr. Creevey and questions, “Is this your house?”

The man shakes his head, studying his wife intently before he responds, “No, it was uh recommended that we locate to a more – to a less populated area.”

“By who?” John demands with a scowl studying Mrs. Creevey before he steps back. Immediately, the Creevey children surround her. Collin, who Alexander knows only a little through their defence club, is pale and shaking, his hands clasping Mrs. Creevey’s and for a moment, Alexander is reminded of his own children and he is tempted to comfort Collin and his brother.

“There was a letter, from an Order of some sort,” Mrs. Creevey responds her voice faint as she strokes a hand through her sons’ hair.

Sirius’ scowl deepens, Alex wonders if there’s another spy, one that’s not Snape, and he asks, “They didn’t offer any other sort of protection?”

“They were going to come by and apply a charm of some kind?” The father responds uncertainly.

Collin interjects, “It’s the fiedelus charm dad.”

The man just nods, he looks tired, and the remnants of terror still cling to his features. Sirius sighs scrubbing a hand over his face before he glances over at Alexander and raises a brow. Alex nods, not trusting the Order or the Ministry to ensure their safety.

“We have room, lots of it, you could stay with us temporarily?” Sirius offers glancing around the house before he adds, “It’s fully warded, nothing is getting in there that isn’t supposed to.”

Mrs. Creevey and her husband trade a glance before they both glance at their children, Mr. Creevey asks, “It’s safe?”

“Perfectly so,” Aaron responds reassuringly, he’s good at that.

The couple trade another glance before Mrs. Creevey smiles, the expression faint and says, “We’d appreciate it, thank you.”

Sirius nods and Alexander turns to Collin whose approached them leaving Denis with his mother. He stares at the two of them for a moment before he asks, “Are we really going to be safe?”

Alex shifts slightly so he can stare into Collin’s eyes, he smiles and responds, “Even if something happened, we would protect you.”

Collin nods starting to tear up, Alex casts a brief panicked expression over his shoulder at Aaron before tucking Collin into a hug. He muffles a long exhale into Collin’s shoulder and wishes desperately for the war to be over soon.

The main atrium of the Wizengamot is almost empty, a few wizards and witches mill about here and there in small paranoid clumps speaking in harsh whispers. No doubt, those who plan to attend will arrive right as the meeting is started.

Alexanders watches with narrowed eyes hovering by Sirius who covers a yawn casually. There are dark circles under his eyes and Alex is certain he likely looks as tired as Sirius feels after another night raid.

He understands the strategy behind it but would still appreciate a good night’s sleep.

Kingsley sweeps into the room, cloaked not in his Auror robes, but in finally tailored deep blue robes. Alexander vaguely recalls the paper mentioned the passing of the Shacklebolt matriarch in her sleep.

The man’s eyes sweep the room, alighting briefly on madam Longbottom, before falling on Alexander and Sirius. Kingsley makes his way over with squared shoulders, his steps filling the empty room as he pauses before them.

He tilts his head and they mirror the gesture exchanging murmured platitudes before Alexander says, “I’m sorry for the loss of your grandmother, and for madam Bones, I know you were close.”

Kinglsey’s expression twists, a flash of grief and acknowledgement before he bows his head and says, “Thank you, Lord Potter, Madam Bone’s loss has hurt us all. I hope in her absence to provide what support I can.”

Sirius nods his expression twisting, he presses his hand on Alex’s shoulder and says quietly, “I’ll be back in a moment,” before he departs leaving the two of them alone in an empty atrium.

There is silence for a moment, before Kingsley, who had been studying Alexander comments, “I saw you at the raid the other night, you fight very well Lord Potter.”

Alexander studies Kingsley for a moment, his eyes connecting with the man’s before with a flick of his fingers he casts a privacy spell and responds quietly, “Thank you, sir, I’ve had good teachers.”

Kingsley nods his expression pensive for a moment before in a casual voice he states, “I was surprised to see that you were wearing battle robes that if I’m not mistaken were inspired by those worn during the American Revolutionary Wars. I’m also certain at one point I saw one of the Weasley children wielding a sabre.”

“Yes sir,” Alexander agrees carefully, the words familiar like an old friend.

Kingsley raises a brow studying Alexander a moment longer before his expression softens and he says, “It’s good to see you again Alexander.”

“You as well sir,” Alex replies with a warm smile that Kingsley returns the expression gentling his noble features.

“How long have you known?” Kingsley questions his eyes flickering over the gathered Wizengamot members, Alexander catches sight of Sirius speaking to Madam Longbottom.

Alex sighs softly shifting on his feet before he replies, “Before I attended Hogwarts.”

Kingsley, or rather he supposes Washington’s, face softens and for a moment Alex wishes they could speak properly about everything. But even with the privacy charm, this is a public space. Washington studies him for a long moment, no doubt thinking of all Alex has been through before he sighs and replies, “I’m not wholly surprised. I remembered roughly ten years ago during my first years as an Auror.”

Alexander nods for a moment an awkward silence settles between the two of them, uncertain yet of how to fit their pasts and present together with all the jagged edges they hold. Then Alex replies, “The others are all here, or at least a vast majority of them, I haven’t met all of the aides.”

“But John is here and I suppose the young Weasley I saw was Lafayette,” Washington replies his hands resting behind his back as he grins with his eyes.

Alexander nods and continues, “Jefferson and Madison are also here as is Burr and the Schuyler sisters. I suspect even John Adams is here.”

Washington nods his gaze falling to the floor and then to his own hands before he responds quietly, “It will be nice to see them again. Even ten years later this is all still very strange.”

“You don’t need to tell me that sir,” Alexander responds with a huff of laughter pausing as a chime rings out through the atrium he continues, “I suppose we should get to our seats. We can speak at a later date?”

Washington nods patting Alexander once on the shoulder with a smile as he says, “Until later Alexander.”

He turns and walks into the main room. Alexander watches for a moment before he cancels the privacy charm and follows the rest of the wizards into the main room. Alexander’s earlier guess appears for the most part correct, as the seats steadily fill with its members, though too many seats remain empty.

He settles next to Madam Longbottom who smiles warmly and says, “It’s lovely to see you again dear. How has your summer been?”

“It’s nice to see you as well, Madam. It’s certainly been eventful,” Alexander replies quietly already in some measure dreading the meeting. In some ways, he should be sick of politics by now and he is, yet he cannot stand back and watch.

Madam Longbottom nods, her eyes keen and bright (he recalls an article in the newspaper about an attack on Longbottom manor that ended rather unfortunately for the attackers), but she doesn’t comment as the Minister rises to his feet.

The war, if possible has made Rufus Scrimgeour dourer, and yet at the same time there is a certain iron to him, maybe the kind that is too strong and will break not bend, that will remain to be seen. Alexander’s eyes search out the Lord D’Enigme’s chair which is absent. John raised a point the other day and he can’t help but wonder if it is true.

Percy Weasley, who still serves as secretary rises to his feet and with a nod from Scrimgeour begins, “Meeting of the Wizengamot under times of war in a state of emergency. Today’s meeting seeks to establish a response to the current situation. On the agenda, discussion of muggle and muggle-born protection, the response of the aurora corps, legitimisation of groups such as the Order of the Phoenix. Bills are currently not being proposed unless related to the war.”

With that, Percy sits down and Scrimgeour begins, “Thank you. I will not mince words or waste my time filling the air with glib. We are at war and our response thus far has been lacklustre. I entreat all of you to consider what is currently at stake,” He pauses glancing around the room, Alex wonders how many of those in the crowd are Death Eaters, he continues, “We will now discuss the current state of the war.”

Kingsley, as the current head of the Auror corps, rises to his feet and begins to speak, “Currently, it is estimated we are facing a force of roughly 200 wizarding folks under Voldemort’s banner. Casualties so far have been mostly muggle and or muggle-born. But the Bones family along with the Patil family has suffered losses. While I am not at liberty to discuss plans, I am able to respond with confidence that we suspect the Death Eaters plan an attack of some kind on the Ministry.”

Alex tilts his head and whispers to Madam Longbottom, “Are records of muggleborns kept on file at the Ministry?”

Madam Longbottom raises a brow considering the question for a moment before she nods, “From what I recall yes.”

Alexander nods and wonders if they’d get caught breaking into the Ministry. Perhaps something to be discussed with Kingsley. Alexander isn’t going to make it easy for Voldemort to try and assume power.

Kingsley continues for a few moments more, the number of Aurors and initiates in training who will be sped through the process before he sits down. Scrimgeour nods and continues, “I have spoken extensively with the muggle Prime Minister, we have reached an agreement. The Death Eaters are being broadcasted as a ‘terrorist’ organisation; all muggles are advised to avoid them on sight. Furthermore, muggleborns and their families as of this week all families will be offered government protection plans of which they can choose from a variety of options. To speak on this is the head of the muggle relations department.”

A man with a curly grey moustache and tan skin rose to his feet and began to speak at length about the procedures. Most of which, if the Ministry fell would put them at risk or outright expose them. Alex scrubbed a hand over his face, they had a lot of work to do.

The man sits down and Scrimgeour continues, “The final topic to be addressed is the legitimisation of groups such as the Order of the Phoenix, though from what I’ve heard there have been other independent groups.”

Namely Alex’s group of friends, muggleborns and those without magic who had been ousted from their society, and the occasional group of magical beings (including werewolves). If the groups were legitimised, they would receive official support of the government and all that entailed. Their details would also likely be asked for which if the government fell… well Alexander doesn’t need to imagine what the consequences would be.

Dumbledore rises to his feet, voicing some shocked whispers from the gathered members. After a nod from Scrimgeour, Dumbledore begins to speak, “While it is an honourable desire to recognise those who act for the good of our society at this current time anonymity is perhaps for the best. To legitimize these groups is not the answer we need right now. Instead, we need to focus on providing what protection we can to those who are vulnerable. Let is also be said that while I am Headmaster of Hogwarts, there will always be a safe space for those who need it.”

Nice, very well structured. The man’s words set the gathered wizarding kind aflutter for a moment before Scrimgeour catches their attention, “Thank you, Dumbledore. As for now, we shall table the issue. Is there anything else to be raised at the meeting?” No one responded, it was almost uncharacteristically quiet, “Thank you all for attending. Until our next meet.”

With that, the members of the Wizengamot filtered from the room, some apparating immediately others waiting to speak again in hushes paranoid voices. Alex rolled his shoulders and said aloud, “Perhaps this war might at least bring some change. It feels as if we hardly accomplish anything.”

Madame Longbottom smiles rising to her feet, Alex followed and offered her his arm as she responded, “And are you going to make those changes Harry?”

“I just might,” Alexander replies with a tiny knowing smile leading the old woman out into the atrium. He wanted to make a difference and politics was always the place to be when it came to that.

He says farewell to Madam Longbottom and makes his way over to Sirius, accepting the side-hug and wishing to be home once more. He’ll take what time of it he can get before things change again.

The train station is subdued but crowded, mothers glance over the assembled crowd with worried eyes, while fathers tuck their wands close to hand. Alexander sighs scrubbing a hand through his hair as his luggage floats beside him. He glances over to Aaron and asks gently, “Do you think he would attack the train?”

Aaron considers it for a long moment, glancing at the surrounding families, first and second years huddled close to their parents and trying to look brave. He shakes his head and responds equally quiet, “Doubtful, there’s no point in attacking children.”

“Dumbledore,” Alex interjects, glancing briefly over his shoulder at Maria and John, he can see Sirius hovering and watching them all by the apparition point, Collin and his brother have already run ahead to find their friends, he continues, “A mark against Dumbledore, who claimed quite publicly that Hogwarts is a safe place.”

Aaron frowns as they step onto the train itself before he shakes his head, “There are protections built into the train, probably too much effort. But you’re correct, he’ll likely make a move against Dumbledore at some point.”

“What are you two whispering about?” John demands with a grin as they travel down the hallway, past silent compartments and students who don’t glance up from the floor.

Alexander grins and replies, “Plotting, of course.”

“Of course,” Maria agrees with the hint of a smile as they step into the compartment they usually take. Hercules is already inside, as is Angelica, Eliza, and Madison. They exchange a flurry of greetings even as Alex and John bookend Eliza. He interlaces her fingers with hers, well familiar with the expression of grief she hides.

Eliza’s lips crinkle into a faint smile, a little turn at the corners, and she squeezes back bumping her shoulder gently against his. Angelica shakes her head with a fond smile before turning to Aaron, she raises one perfectly accusing brow and says, “When were you going to tell us you remembered?”

Aaron goes pale, for one moment his eyes seem to be desperately searching for an exit before he composes himself. Alexander watches the way he forces his shoulders to relax and for his face to ease into something passive as he responds, “Eventually.”

“Burr,” Angelica says his name like a warning she rises to her feet, and though she isn’t the tallest of their group she still looms over Aaron as she continues, “If you ever hurt him again-,”

Aaron’s expression grows raw and open like that night as he shakes his head and murmurs, “I won’t.”

Alexander decides then is a good time to intercede and settles a grounding hand on Angelica’s arm, forcing a tired smile he nods and says, “It’s alright.”

Angelica looks like she doesn’t agree and Eliza next to him is stiff, studying Aaron with narrow eyes. Alexander has never known Eliza to truly hate someone, but at that moment he thinks she just might.

But that is between Aaron and them.

He was gone by then, they had years between them that he will never know or dream of.

John, who is by now well attuned to his moods and prone to morose turns of thought of his own, tangles his hand loosely with Alex’s own. He flashes John a reassuring smile as the compartment door clatters open.

It admits two grinning redheads, Peggy and Lafayette, along with Jefferson.

They exchange another flurry of greetings, settling into seats and shifting around to make room or store trunks overhead before they are finally settled. For a few minutes, they make bland small talk about the recent Quidditch matches or the paper before Thomas flicks up a privacy spell and asks, “Any updates?”

Those simple words seem to suck the cheer out of the room, hopefully temporarily, as the others adopt a grim countenance. Hercules goes first tilting his head he reports, “A few of my sources reported that there was meant to be a raid on Diagon Alley the week before school started. They’re uncertain why it was cancelled.”

“Probably something to do with the Auror patrols increasing,” Madison comments raising a brow in Alexander’s direction.

He nods and expands, “The Minister basically gave Kingsley free-run, from what I recall, he’s increasing patrols and also speeding up the academy process,” Alex pauses for a moment before he grins and says, “Washington says hi by the way.”

“Wait what?” Thomas questions shifting to stare at Alexander with wide eyes, his normally bushy hair has been pulled back into a bun at the back of his head, even still a few curls escape.

Alexander glances to Aaron and John, who haven’t heard the news, and to Lafayette who is practically bouncing in his seat as he guesses, “He is Kingsley?”

He nods and a burst of excitement in the form of snippets of conversation fills the air. Alexander catches snatches of Lafayette excitably speaking in French while Peggy pats him on the arm, Thomas and Madison whispering harshly to each other, and John and Herc trading grins.

The excitement dies down slightly and Angelica attempts to get them back on track asking, “Has he said anything about well…?”

“I didn’t have much of a chance to speak to him, I’m hoping to speak to him about everything soon,” Alexander responds with a shrug before adding, “The Wizengamot isn’t the best place to have those kinds of discussions.”

Thomas snorts in agreement and looks like he might comment when Peggy interjects, “How are the McCreevey’s? I know they were staying with you all.”

John nods and replies, “Mrs. Creevey is recovering well, Collin and Denis seemed excited about school.”

“Hang on did I miss a memo here?” Thomas interjects staring at Aaron for a long moment before glancing to Alexander.

It’s Angelica who bites out simply, “He remembers.”

“Right,” Thomas says drawing out the vowels and staring at Aaron with narrow eyes. Aaron stares back his brows furrowed and for a moment Alex honestly believes they might fly across the carriage at each other before Aaron sighs and looks away.

“Now that that’s over,” Peggy says rolling her eyes before she continues, “Gil tell them what you saw at Diagon Alley.”

Lafayette blinks for a moment before his face brightens with realisation and he says at large, “Ah yes, we were in Diagon Alley, and I saw Nott, I followed him to Knockturn where he went into the shop _Borgin and Burkes_ , I’m not sure if you’re familiar no? They sell many dark artifacts and cheap replicas.”

“Did you see what he was in there for?” Thomas questions leaning back in his seat, because well Nott in Knockturn alley isn’t that strange all things considered.

Lafayette shakes his head, “Not very well, but the man at the counter led him to a back room of some kind.”

Alex sighs wishing for once that they could have all the information beforehand. Eliza squeezes his hand gently before asking, “Are you all still going to attend raids while at school?”

As the last living heir of the Bones family she’s been under heavy supervision and unable to so much as leave the house without a distant relative hovering nearby.

Alexander glances around the compartment with a frown before admitting, “If it’s not during class I’ll be going.”

“Will the portkey even work?” Madison asks, leaning against Thomas’ side.

“Theoretically they should,” John replies with a shrug before continuing, “They’re more like a modified time turner and a portkey. From what I understand, the Order uses the same kind.”

Lafayette nods in agreement leaning back against the coach wall he says, “I am tired though.”

“It’s not likely to get better any time soon,” Hercules says what they’re all thinking, his arms crossed over his chest as he glances out the window.

“Do you think there will be an attack on the school?” Peggy asks quietly

For a moment there is a silence which serves as an answer all its own before Alexander says, “We just have to be ready.”

“How?” Thomas questions studying Alexander with dark eyes, he may not have been there for the revolution but he still knows what a war is like. 

“The Ministry keeps files of all muggleborns,” Alex says with a shake of his head before he continues, “If the Ministry falls, they’ll use those resources to hunt down Muggles. If we can destroy the files and at the same time find the names of muggleborns at our school we can create an evacuation plan of sorts.”

“You want to use the Chamber,” Angelica says raising a brow.

Alex nods before replying, “Or the Room of Requirement, both have multiple exits.”

“And if the school itself falls?” Madison questions, always the pragmatist.

Alexander surveys his friends for a long moment before he replies, “If Hogwarts falls, I’ll have to leave. I want all of you there with me. But I need some of you to stay at the school.”

“Why?” Peggy questions before anyone can express anything louder.

He scrubs a hand over his face before replying, “If I leave, I’ll be hunting down the Horcruxes and attempting… well think the Revolution. But I won’t be here to assure that the students are safe, I can’t be. If you all come with me…”

“Then we have no one to work inside the school,” Eliza says her hand resting over his.

He nods and shakes his head, “It would be dangerous, if not more so then being on the run.”

“We don’t have to decide now,” John says a gentle reassurance earning a nod from Alexander.

He adds, “It’s just important to consider now. For all we know, Hogwarts and the Ministry may not fall. This isn’t quite like the last war.”

“Alright, can we stop talking about war now?” Peggy pleads, biting her lip and glancing at her shoes.

Eliza shakes her head in amusement at her sister’s action and says, “Has everyone caught up on their assigned homework?”

The innocent topic disperses the tense mood and Alex leans back against the seat, his hand interlaced with Eliza’s, and Aaron on his other side. He listens quietly as they talk half composing an essay as the train trundles along.

The welcoming feast progresses, for the most part, as usual, the hall is perhaps a touch more subdued than normal, and the first years as they’re paraded through the hall stare with wide-wonderous eyes. Nott is for once silent, glaring at Alexander near the end of the table beside budding Death Eaters to be. Alex ignores his presence speaking softly with Angelica and Aaron as they eat.

When the food has been cleared away, Dumbledore stands, he looks somehow older even from a distance, as if the war has brought its own reminders of the past. His twinkling eyes survey the great hall with something sad before he smiles and speaks, “Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts, it is a pleasure to see your smiling faces once more. A few announcements and then you may all return to your dorms. The forbidden forest, as always is forbidden, we also welcome Professor Slughorn, who will be taking over first to fourth-year potions. A final reminder,” Here he pauses his eyes sweeping over the gathered students, “Hogwarts will always be a safe place for those who need it.”

He finishes and the students are ushered forth towards their dorms. Alexander follows beside Angelica, Maria and Aaron trailing behind them and deflecting a few nasty spells from a pair of Gryffindors as they turn towards the dungeons.

It’s still like coming home, even now that he has Grimmauld place, to walk into the common room, the fire crackling in the corner, the plush armchairs, the beams of light trailing in from the upper windows.

Aaron shakes his head with a fond expression and pulls Alex towards their usual seating. The other students settle around the common room or retreat to their dorms as a clear divide makes itself known. On one side of the room, Nott, Goyle and Crabbe, and the seventh year Slytherins, all those who share a certain loyalty are gathered, sparing dark glances for their group every so often.

There are a few Slytherins who settle somewhere in the middle of the room, as much of a declaration of neutrality as is possible, he reflects briefly that if it wasn’t for them Aaron would probably be there. Their small group of friends, along with a few others such as Astoria and Nadia are gathered together flicking away the dark curses which flare towards them every so often as they talk in overly casual voices.

Alexander hates it a little bit, the tension, the dark looks, the way his chest feels half tight with remembered paranoia and he can see Angelica is equally furious with the state of things. Before anything can progress further, however, the first-years appear through the doorway.

They’re a small group this year, many parents choosing to send their children oversea or home school them; Alexander doesn’t blame them.

He takes a small measure of pleasure watching their eyes alight on the large glass windows, the portrait of Salazar Slytherin which bows in greeting, the books which line the walls. As quickly as their wonder is stoked, it is vanished by the opening of the door admitting Snape.

The man looks tired, even from a distance, the bags under his eyes prominent and his hair seems even greasier than normal. Their eyes connect briefly and Alexander feels the faintest attempt at an attack before Snape glances away and commences with his normal speech.

The first years nod, serious expressions on their tiny faces and Alexander has a moment to wonder if he was ever truly that young. He never had much of a childhood, to begin with, but well Slytherin attracts a certain type of students just the same as Hufflepuff.

Snape finishes but doesn’t sweep out of the room quite yet, his eyes survey the gathered students, he nods once to the prefects who lead the firsties towards the dorm. Once they’ve gone, he begins to speak, in that measured tone of his, “I will be blunt with you all as a courtesy and not waste time or words. Many of you in this room have pledged your allegiance to the Dark Lord, whether through your own choice or that of your family,” he pauses his eyes sweeping over the few Slytherins who pale at the almost-acquisition, he continues, “Some of you have been participants in the opposite side,” some choice glares are thrown their ways, “However, while we are at Hogwarts I expect you to keep your allegiances to yourselves, Slytherin holds the scorn of the school, you cannot afford to be infighting,” his eyes go dark, “The Headmaster is willing to suspend or expel students if this becomes an issue.”

How hypocritical, Alexander suspects that the Death Eaters in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even Gryffindor would receive leniency. But not the Slytherins, they’re wise enough to know the consequences of their choices, aren’t they? It’s not like expelling them would only force them to fight.

Alexander sighs softly tangling his hand with Aaron’s for a second, he squeezes back but doesn’t turn his face towards him.

Snape nods his eyes sweeping over the gathered students, “No matter your allegiances or what you think they might bring you, do not abandon your studies, the course of history is unpredictable, so, be prepared,” He nods to the gathered students before turning directly to face Alex he commands, “Potter meet me in my office.”

“Yes sir,” Alex says quietly, ignoring the teasing grins Nott and his groupies flash him.

He rises to his feet, patting Aaron on the shoulder and flashing Angelica a reassuring smile before he follows Snape into the hallway. They walk in silence, the castle quiet around them.

Snape unlocks his office, Alex follows behind him watching as Snape taps the wall, a slight shimmer flashes before it is gone. Snape studies Alexander in silence for a long moment before the man sighs scrubbing a hand over his face, he makes his way to his desk.

Alex settles across from him leaning back in the chair and inhaling the faint scent of a potion being brewed. Snape watches him, his expression a mask as he says, “We won’t be able to continue our lessons you understand?”

He nods.

“I also won’t be speaking to you in or out of class, I don’t need to spell it out do I Potter?” Snape continues leaning back in his chair and surveying his own office.

“No sir,” Alexander responds quietly and maybe some of his doubt creeps into his voice as Snape glances up and into his eyes. Even knowing his mind his well-protected he still feels as if Snape can see right through him.

His expression softens slightly, the shift almost microscopic as he responds, “You’ve progressed well Potter, Lupin or McGonagall can provide further help if necessary,” Alex nods and Snape mimics the motion before continuing, “The Dark Lord noticed your presence at many of the raids over the summer Potter, be careful.”

“Were you there, sir?” Alex asks quietly.

Snape shifts, “A few of them – your mother would be proud of you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alex says honestly.

Snape nods his face once more impassive as he says, “Dismissed Potter.”

Alexander rises to his feet and bows from the waist flashing the man a grin as he says, “Goodnight, sir.”

“Goodnight Potter.”

Remus opens the door glancing over the four of them with a fond smile and a shake of the head as he beckons them inside. It’s still early and the rest of the Slytherins won’t arrive for a few minutes more. Which means they can pick whichever desks they like.

They cluster near the front as Remus returns to his desk marking off a few sheets and keeping half an eye on the four of them. Alexander grins not bothering to take out the assigned textbook, which actually looks both interesting and educational.

Maria doodles in the margins of her notebook before asking aloud, “How was your summer professor?”

Remus’ quill pauses slightly and he tilts his head. He looks comfortable in his skin for once, and Sirius’ has finally succeeded in forcing the man into new clothing; he looks happier. Remus shrugs, “It was educational.”

Angelica glances at the door which is still shut and casts a quick privacy charm before asks, “You were with a few werewolf packs weren’t you?”

Remus nods, his expression isn’t pained or even ashamed as he finishes the sheet he is working on and says, “Like I said it was educational. I think the packs realise from the last war, that siding with Voldemort isn’t the answer. The bill that was passed through the Wizengamot certainly helped. Although Fenrir Greyback is still an issue.”

“Do you think more magical beings will be on our side?” Aaron questions shifting from where he was staring at Alex to studying the blackboard, a piece of chalk floats along writing out the syllabus.

Remus shrugs, “It’s plausible, most species simply don’t have the numbers to sway a battle, and London’s vampire population is lower than the werewolf population. Many magical beings participated in the last war, though its not often mentioned, trolls for example often participated on the Dark Lord’s side, while nymphs, naiads, and centaurs occasionally aided our side. For many of them, it wouldn’t have made a difference if the Dark Lord or the Ministry had won.”

“And now?” Angelica questions glancing once more at the door.

“Now, there could be more at stake, the Ministry has promised to enact the Bill once the state of emergency is over. I’ve heard through the packs that Fenrir, and in extension the Dark Lord, have been promising free-run over muggles and equality. Most magical beings are aware of the falsity of the statement but still don’t trust the Ministry,” Remus responds pausing and tilting his head before calling out, “It’s open.”

The door swings open cancelling the privacy spell and admitting the rest of the Slytherins. They trudge inside finding seats with an almost clear divide between their group and Nott’s, though Alexander has to applaud Millicent who settles firmly in the centre.

Remus watches this with a raised brow before he rises to his feet rounding the desk to stand in front of the classroom, he surveys the group before with a smile he begins, “Good morning everyone, welcome back to Defence. A few housekeeping rules and some expectations along with the syllabus for this year and then we can begin. First, as usual spells in this classroom should be limited to legal spells and nothing lethal or permanently damaging. We will be continuing intermixed duelling sessions, so, I expect to see this adhered to.

“Readings and essays are to be completed before class, if something arises please speak to me about if beforehand,” Remus pauses for a moment surveying their faces before he continues, “This year we will be working on silent and wandless casting, from what I understand most classes don’t reach this part of the curriculum here usually due to… issues with the professor. We will also be starting both the basics of Legilimency as well as Occlumency, mind magic and covering upper-level spells. Any questions?”

They all stare at him silently and Remus shakes his head in amusement before tilting his head and adding, “I almost forgot, this year for duelling we will be focusing on active duelling and creative thinking.”

“Creative thinking sir?” Maria questions seeing that no one else is going to.

Remus grins, “Many of you by now have a repertoire of spells you use and are familiar with. I want to open your minds to the possibilities, spell combinations, intent, and uses you may not have thought of.”

“Sir, isn’t this counterproductive in a sense?” Millicent questions carefully before continuing, “Some of us – the people in your classes might be fighting for You-Know-Who, isn’t teaching them all this dangerous?”

The room instantly seems to be holding its breath, everyone purposefully not looking at each other and staring at Lupin whose expression flickers from something achingly sad to something determined as he speaks, “You are all my students, regardless of your affiliation. As a professor at Hogwarts it is my duty to protect my students and to teach them to the best of my abilities. If I let my own prejudice or desires get in the way of that I’m failing you all as students. What I’m teaching you may save your life and it may teach you how to take one. I can give you the tools but it is up to you to make those personal choices, I can’t make them for you.”

For a long moment, there is silence, there isn’t a response that can be spoken to this and that seems to be enough all on its own.

Remus nods dusting off his hands and standing up straight he smiles and says, “Alright, we still have some time left, so we’ll cover the basics of silent and wandless casting. Now, some of you may already be capable of either of these, and they are separate talents some people only ever manage one and not the other. If you can’t manage either there is no shame in that. Is anyone here willing to demonstrate either?”

Alex raises a hand as does Aaron and Remus grins and says, “Harry can you demonstrate wandless casting?”

He nods and with a snap of his fingers says, “Lumos.”

An orb of light hovers over his fingers filling the classroom with a soft glow. Remus grins and says, “Excellent, this is also an example of intent and control, the light cast is small and contained. Blaise, would you like to demonstrate wordlessly?”

Aaron nods pulling out his wand he wordlessly transfigures Maria’s notebook into a toy soldier who struts about the desk before returning to a notebook. Remus smiles and Alex can tell he’s proud as he continues, “Perfect. Now it’s important to recognise the difficulties inherent in wordless and wandless casting. For wordless, some of the difficulties can be avoided by saying the spell in your mind but not out loud. Does anyone know why wordless casting might be useful?”

Nott raises his hand, “They don’t know what spell you’re casting.”

“Correct,” Remus says before continuing, “Many spells have a distinct colour or wand pattern, so if a spell isn’t spoken there are still ways to identify it, we will cover this later. However, many spells do appear extremely similar making it difficult to cast the counterspell. What might be some of the advantages of wandless casting?”

Angelica answers, “If you’re unable to use your wand. It’s also subtle in comparison.”

“Exactly, wandless spells are excellent for if your wand is taken and they often involve little motion. However, spells of a complex nature are difficult to manage when wandless and require a certain amount of power and focus. Spells like bombarda can become easily overpowered,” Remus pauses glancing at his watch, a gift from Sirius, and with a reluctant smile says, “That’s all we have time for today. I’d like you to all read chapter 1 and chapter 2 pages 30-68. In our next class, we will be going over both wandless and wordless casting in depth. Until then.”

Nott and his bunch of Slytherins beat a hasty retreat from the classroom, while Alex and his friends linger for a moment. The door shuts behind Millicent with a click and Remus leans back on his desk studying the four of them with a small smile as he asks, “Are all of you capable already of wandless and wordless casting?”

“I’m still having difficulty with wandless,” Maria says with a shake of her head tugging out said wand to cast a few privacy charms.

Remus shakes his head fondly and says, “I suppose it’s easier to identify your magic when you’re used to living without any of it. Is there anything else you wanted to speak about?”

Alexander nods his expression serious as he asks, “Do the staff have a plan in place for if Hogwarts falls?”

Remus’ brows furrow as he surveys the four of them, his lips curved into a frown as he nods, “Our muggle-born professors are being encouraged to flee at that point. McGonagall manages the Hogwarts registry and she’ll send a Patronus to warn the families. Flitwick is making emergency portkeys and we’re all working on updating the castle defences,” He pauses eyeing their faces before he continues, “I assume you’ve all been making plans as well.”

“Not our fault the adults are usually useless,” Maria says with a shake of her head.

Remus doesn’t even protest. Alexander shifts rising to his feet and gathering his things he replies, “We’re hoping to use the Room and the Chamber as places of refuge or transfer.”

He blinks but doesn’t ask about it other than to say, “I’ll mention it to Minerva, it’ll be better if we coordinate our efforts,” He pauses his expression weary as he says, “You shouldn’t have to carry the war on your shoulders. That’s the responsibilities of the adults, no matter how old you are mentally, you’re still all teenagers.”

Alexander scowls but lets Aaron settle him as he says, “Thanks Professor, we’ll see you later.”

They leave together something in Alex slightly settled knowing that the professors aren’t going to sit by and watch things happen. Aaron casts a quick shield charm and Alex fires at the two Ravenclaws in return before following after Angelica towards the greenhouses.

“Potter you’re late,” Snape drawls as Alexander trips into the potion’s classroom, he can already see the others gathered near the front of the room, amongst them his friends who are flashing him worried looks mixed in with a few apologetic ones.

“Apologies sir, there was an issue that had to be resolved,” Alex responds blandly, not commenting on the state of his robes or the textbook clutched in his hand which he doubts any amount of repairing spells will fix.

Snape raises a brow glancing over Alexander once more he states, “There are extras in the cupboard. Perhaps it would be prudent to schedule time for further ‘issues’ in the future.”

“Yes sir,” Alex says politely, ignoring Nott’s pleased expression as he heads to the cupboard at the back, he is reminded of first-year again but can’t say he expected anything less.

There is a stack of books, from first to seventh jumbled together and he sorts through the stacks until he finds a copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ that isn’t completely destroyed and plucks it from the stacks. The cupboard door shuts without a sound and Alexander returns silently to the group.

Lafayette bumps his shoulder against Alex’s with a raised brow, Alex waves it off receiving the briefest hint of a nod from Snape as he continues, “Welcome, those of you who are here are here because you have passed your exams with a high enough mark. I expect none of the folly of the lower years, the potions that we will brew in this class can not only permanently cause harm, but they can also kill, and in a crowded room, they can kill many. Any attempts at sabotage will receive immediate expulsion from the classroom,” Snape pauses staring at each of the students, in turn, it is a smaller class than the year before, “This year, we will be extensively covering the properties of potion materials, this is not simple work, if you are unprepared I suggest you drop the course.”

Snape pauses before pivoting slightly to face the front desk, which holds a few cauldrons and a few stoppered potions, “Before you are a few of the potions that will be covered in this class. Can anyone identify this one?”

He points to a cauldron, a pale blue colour, a wisp of smoke drifts in a spiral from the painting and when Alex inhales, he is overwhelmed with the scent of parchment, the kitchen at home, and the faint scent of candle wax. Angelica raises her hand and Snape nods she responds, “Amortentia.”

Snape nods, “Claimed to be the most powerful love potion in the world. Despite its power, Amortentia doesn't create actual love; it's impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The person under the effect of the potion will only hold an obsession for the person who administered it.”

Alexander’s brow furrows, studying Snape who looks displeased that they’re even talking about the potion before he moves onto a small glass vial he asks, “Does anyone know what this one is?”

The potion is the colour of liquid gold and Alexander’s hand shot up as he thought of their attempts to brew the potion over the summer. Snape unsurprisingly passed over Alex and instead chooses Maria who states, “It’s Felix Felicis.”

“Correct also called "Liquid Luck", it is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It is meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organised competitions, so I would not suggest you use it in your Quidditch games,” Snape rolls his eyes surveying the students he continues in a dry voice, “As per Hogwarts tradition, you will have an hour to brew a Draught of the Living Death, the student whose potion is the closest shall receive this vial of Felix Felicis. I suggest you begin now; the recipe is on page 34.”

Alex shares a glance with Aaron as they settle at one of the tables, Alex fetches their cauldrons and stirring rods while Aaron pulls out the necessary ingredients. They work well as a team, they always have.

Well, that’s a bit of a lie, but they _can_ work well together.

Alexander tugs out his potion’s textbook, glancing at the instructions and raising a brow, scrawled in the margins are notes, some directly countering what is written in the textbook. Aaron returns setting the ingredients and glancing over Alex’s shoulder he says, “Interesting.”

“Does yours say the same, it’s new?” Alexander questions adding the powdered asphodel root to the cauldron.

Aaron flips through his book and shakes his head, “No, very similar to yours.”

Alex nods trailing his fingers over the instructions as he turns on the heat he says, “Want to make a bet?” Aaron raises a brow and he continues, “See whose potion turns out better.”

“And what’s the prize?” Aaron questions adding the bulb to his cauldron.

Alexander follows the steps provided in the margins as he considers it for a moment before responding, “A political favour, of any kind, no time limit.”

Aaron pauses his hands hovering over the cauldron before he unsticks himself and says, “That’s a hefty prize, you realise?”

“Of course,” Alexander responds stirring the potion and removing his knife set.

“Deal,” Aaron says with a grin before returning to his own potion. He doesn’t glance up as he asks, “Who was it that attacked you?”

Alexander is the one who pauses this time, a grimace sliding across his features as he carefully cuts the ingredient on the table in the manner the margins suggested. He knows who did it but he says, “I’m not telling you; you’ll tell Angelica and Lafayette will overhear because he’s freakishly good at that. I’m fine, you should have seen them.”

“Harry,” Aaron says his name quietly, Alexander turns catching sight of the emotion on Aaron’s face before it is carefully folded away.

“I’m fine,” He says again before quietly continuing, “They were probably just angry that their uncle doesn’t have a nose anymore and its sort of my fault.”

Aaron snorts, “Only sort of?”

Alexander shrugs, “It was dark and it was raining. No one ever mentions how magic is affected by rain.”

Aaron rolls his eyes but doesn’t push and this is why Alexander loves him. They slip into calm silence, both working on their own potions as Snape surveys the classroom like a hawk.

He pauses by their table eyeing their potions, his eye catching on Alex’s textbook with a raised brow, he says nothing, before he continues on. Alex and Aaron trade a glance before returning to their potions.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Alexander bottles his potion, what had been pale lilac and now clear liquid and delivers it to Snape. He raises one brow taking the labelled potion and holding it up to the light he sneers, “You’re finished, Potter?”

Snape asks in a voice which makes it clear what he thinks of the quality of the potion. Alex nods with a polite smile, “Yes sir.”

He catches a flash of amusement before it is gone as Snape says, “Go clean up your workspace.”

Alexander does, grinning at Aaron, whose potion is almost ready to be bottled.

It doesn’t take him long to clean his workspace and he’s left with a few minutes to relax. He cracks open the textbook, flipping through the potions, most if not all of them have markings in the margins, some of them are simple, but a few seem to directly contradict the printed instructions.

At the front of the book on the inside cover are the words, _Property of the Half-Blood Prince_.

Who is that?

Well, the first question is whether the side notes actually improved the potion. If so, then whoever owned the textbook previously was likely talented at potions; from what he knows of potions he’s certain he’s winning the bet.

The inscription could be literal, perhaps a half-blood who is a prince. It could be a nickname. Could be something similar to Tom Riddle’s flight of death, an anagram of some sort. Alexander frowns but has to admit the prospect of a mystery, a small one more of a distraction than anything, is nice.

He wonders if the textbook might have belonged to his mother, Sirius mentioned she was talented at potions. But it’s unlikely.

Aaron bottles his potion shaking his head at Alex’s grin as he passes it to Snape. The other students follow suit the small space filled with the familiar sounds of clean up as cauldrons are scoured and packed away and potions bottled.

When everyone is finished Snape surveys the group his expression blank before he states, “I will call the winner to my office at a later date. Some of you did very well,” He nods at the line of potions that are mostly clear or a faint lilac before continuing, “I recommend some of you pay attention to your textbooks or consider dropping the class.”

The bright orange potion seems to receive a particular amount of vitriol from Snape before he finishes, “Dismissed. Potter, wait.”

Aaron’s face flashes with concern and Alex pats him on the shoulder tucking away the textbook with a reassuring smile. Aaron frowns and says, “I’ll wait nearby, in case anyone wants to try and rid you of your nose.”

“Thank you, I like my nose,” Alexander responds watching as Aaron steps out of the classroom before turning to face Snape, “Sir?”

Snape studies him for a moment before saying, “May I see your textbook Potter?”

He nods and digs it out passing it to the man, who flips it open, his expression is blank as he surveys the notes before he passes it back and asks, “Do you understand why crushing not cutting worked better on the asphodel roots Potter?”

“Crushing releases more of the juice which creates a higher potency,” Alexander responds quietly.

Snape nods and continues, “Your potion was the best of the ones produced,” he passes the vial of Felix Felicis, now in a metal container, likely a gold iron mix, to Alexander and says, “I suggest you don’t make this public knowledge.”

It’s not a suggestion.

Alex nods taking the potion, he understands why Snape, even though it might be dangerous, chose to give the potion to him regardless. It echoes what Remus said earlier and for that Snape has Alex’s respect.

Snape nods and adds, “The Headmaster wants to see you after dinner,” this is followed by a roll of the man’s eyes, “He is particularly fond of sherbet at the moment.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alexander responds tucking the potion away. Snape nods and doesn’t say another word, starring almost distantly at the opposite wall so, with a final bow, Alex turns and exits the potion’s classroom.

Aaron, true to his word, is waiting outside, his wand tucked into his hands, he raises a brow as they make their way down the hallway, “What was that about?”

“Dumbledore wants to speak to me tonight,” Alex says.

“Oh,” Aaron responds.

“Yeah,” Alexander says as they walk up the stairs.

“What do you think he wants to talk about?” Aaron questions gently, his expression pensive.

Alex shrugs sighing as he responds, “I’m not sure, probably about my destiny.”

He’s getting sick of the word. Aaron doesn’t press, just bumps his shoulder against Alex’s and starts talking softly about the latest gossip he heard from Maria, something about the Weasley shop and love potions. Alex just listens and allows himself to breathe.

The gargoyle slides aside with a muttered word and Alexander inhales, straightening his shoulders as he begins to climb. He thinks longingly of the Slytherin common room, or the library, where no doubt the others are studying together right now.

Sometimes, if not all the time, Alex hates being the ‘chosen one’. At least in America he earned his reputation, he created it, here people fawn over him for something he did as a baby, and he probably wasn’t even the one who did it. But he digresses.

Alex hovers outside the office waiting until Dumbledore calls out, “Come in Harry.”

The door swings open and Alex steps inside ignoring the multitude of whirring and twisting objects as he makes his way to the chair across from the desk. He nods to the portrait of Phineas Black, who has a portrait at Grimmauld Place and is rather polite if disdainful.

“Lemon drop?” Dumbledore questions offering a glass bowl with a little glass lid containing the candies wrapped inside.

“I’m good,” Alexander responds with a polite smile shifting on the chair, he feels watched, not just by the portraits which adorn the walls, but by the magical items that spin about the room.

Dumbledore nods, his eyes twinkling from behind his half-moon spectacles as he smiles a genial smile, “How was your summer, Harry?

Alex shrugs, “It was – busy, but I enjoyed most of it.”

Dumbledore nods a strange expression flashing across his features before its layered under a smile and he responds, “So I’ve heard. Now I’m sure you’re curious as to why I’ve called you here.”

“Yes, sir,” Alexander responds with a brief nod.

Dumbledore sighs his expression grave as he begins, “I’m sure by now you’ve realised that you and Voldemort are connected, Harry?”

He nods still waiting to see where this goes.

“It is a heavy burden, but I’d like to help you as much as possible,” Dumbledore continues and Alexander raises a brow as Dumbledore helped him last year? Dumbledore continues, “I believe it’s important to know one’s enemy to be prepared for the fight.”

“I know I’m a Horcrux,” Alexander interrupts before this can be drawn out any further. He takes a likely absurd amount of pleasure in watching the confusion that pauses Albus Dumbledore in his tracks.

For a long moment, there is silence and Alex watches as the man across from him visibly composes himself, his expression slipping back into that of the genial grandfather with the twinkling eye as he asks, “How long have you known my boy?”

Alexander shrugs noncommittally and says, “A couple of years now.”

Dumbledore’s expression is pensive as he asks, “Do you know what that means?”

“I suppose I was a bit dishonest there, sir, I was a Horcrux,” Alexander continues looking straight into Dumbledore’s eyes as he continues, “When Voldemort killed me in the graveyard, he killed the piece of his soul inside of me. I imagine if he was to try and kill me again, I would probably stay dead.”

Alexander watches as surprise once more flashes across Dumbledore’s face, quickly accompanied by grief, his brow furrows drawing out the lines of his face as he asks, “You are certain? There were the attacks last year.”

“A scar which left a lingering connection,” Alexander explains and reaches up to move the fringe of hair which covers his forehead. The scar which was once a livid red almost pink and sprawled across his forehead in jagged lines has faded to a dull white, still noticeable from a distance, especially against his skin, but faded nonetheless.

Dumbledore leans forward to study the faded scar before he leans back in his chair, a grand thing, and strokes his beard with slow fingers. Silence reigns for a moment longer before the old man speaks, “I must say I am quite surprised; I didn’t expect this Harry.”

“Slytherins have access to different resources professor,” Alex shrugs before continuing, “And I ask questions it’s what I was trained to do in a sense.”

Dumbledore ignores or doesn’t notice the slight dig as he nods, “This changes some things. What do you know of Voldemort’s Horcruxes?”

“There was the diary, the locket of Slytherin, both now destroyed,” He catches sight of Dumbledore’s surprise once more, he’ll have to save this memory, and continues, “I – we suspect that he attempted to use other Founder objects, Rowena’s diadem, Helga’s cup, likely nothing belonging to Gryffindor. It was also possible he attempted to use other objects with significant magical or historical significance. It was suggested perhaps the Hallows or an object from Arthurian legend. Nagini is a Horcrux as well, and his last one from what I understand.”

Dumbledore leans back in his chair studying Alexander with narrow eyes as he reaches into his desk and pulls out the remnants of the diary and a ring. The old man glances at the two objects before saying, “I must say tonight is a night for surprises it seems. You’ve done very well Harry.”

“It wasn’t just me, sir, my friends helped me,” Alexander responds honestly because it’s true, he doesn’t know where he’d be without them. He wouldn’t be who he was without them.

“The value of friendship is often underestimated,” Dumbledore says with a smile that is almost genuine before he glances at the objects, “The diary I am sure you recognise. The ring on the other hand I am certain you do not. This belonged to the Gaunt family, Voldemort’s mother was Merope Gaunt. The ring was a family heirloom one which Voldemort turned into a Horcrux. I retrieved this over the summer,” here Dumbledore pauses staring at the ring before glancing up at Alex their eyes connect, “for a cost.”

Dumbledore pulls a ring off his left hand revealing a hand already dead, the flesh black and like parchment. Alexander is, unfortunately, familiar enough with necrosis but still feels faint staring at the hand. He glances at the ring and with a raised brow says, “Cursed.”

“Yes, Snape has halted the curse for a time,” Dumbledore admits sliding the ring back on.

Alexander raises a brow, “You’re dying.”

Dumbledore nods the expression solemn as he glances at the ring.

“Was it worth it?” Alex questions carefully.

The old man glances at Alex before nodding, “I thought so. Perhaps that is all that matters.”

“Does Voldemort know?” Alexander questions shifting slightly in the chair and letting his eyes sweep around the room for a moment.

“I believe so,” Dumbledore nods and Alex exhales but doesn’t reply to that. It’s a certainty then that Voldemort will attack the school the only question is the matter of how and when.

Silence sits between the two of them for a long moment before Dumbledore reaches out tucking the two objects into his desk he says, “I have memories which may be of some aid Harry if you’d like I will show you them. Not tonight, but this year. Perhaps I might offer some other aid.”

Alexander forces himself to take a moment to consider it before he says, “I would appreciate that sir.”

“And here I was planning on dealing with the Locket, at least that is done with, where was it?” Dumbledore questions those twinkling eyes peering at Alexander in curiosity. He can answer this.

“Regulus Black stole the locket, Kreacher the Black house-elf had it this whole time,” Alexander responds with a faint smile thinking of Regulus Black and all those who died namelessly or rebelled even for a faint hope.

“Ah house elves, never underestimate them,” Dumbledore says with a nod reaching over and popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Alexander nods and muffles a yawn behind his hand before saying, “If you don’t mind sir, we can continue this discussion I have an essay to finish.”

“Of course, don’t let me detract you from your work. My door is always open Harry if you need to speak to me, just use the word, Nitwick or Blubber,” Dumbledore says with another one of his grandfatherly smiles.

Alexander rises to his feet and with a nod says, “Thank you, sir, goodnight.”

He exits the office, the background noise of the many magical things cutting out abruptly as he takes a deep breath in. He travels down the stairs his mind processing the information as he casts a quick tempus charm. The library will be closed, but tomorrow they all have a study period, they can talk then.

“I still can’t believe how well these actually work,” Hercules says with a grin as he settles at the table holding up his wrist, which holds a friendship bracelet in lovely Gryffindor colours. Peggy made them for everyone with Luna’s help.

“Hey, I worked on the runes myself,” Alex protests with a grin as Madison and Thomas settle at the table.

Thomas rolls his eyes and says, “Don’t give yourself all the credit. I helped.”

“As if Pansy didn’t do most of the work,” Angelica says with a shake of her head as she settles at the table pulling out her charms work with a grin directed in his direction. Alex grins back pulling out his own work.

“They’re incredibly useful,” John says as he settles beside Alex, their hands interlacing for a moment as John presses a kiss to his cheek, they both ignoring Thomas being a dick in the background. Eliza settles on his other side and he turns and presses a kiss to her cheek, her eyes sparking as she shakes her head fondly.

“You three are sickening,” Peggy says with a roll of her eyes as she plops into her seat, her wrists are bedecked with friendship bracelets of different colours; apparently, she has quite the lucrative business already, her brothers are understandably proud.

Lafayette settles on the other side of his sister and asks, “What are we talking about?”

“These,” Thomas supplies and shakes his wrist, which is sporting a blue and silver friendship bracelet which matches Madison’s.

“Ah,” Lafayette says with a grin. The bracelets are quite ingenious and were a summer project to keep somewhat distracted from everything. They incorporate the broken telephone charm tied through a rune to other bracelets by a bit of enchanted thread bearing the same rune. Anything said into the bracelet passes to the others, who are the only ones that can hear and understand it. Anyone else would hear gibberish.

Maria and Aaron arrive bringing their group to a close as they settle at the table. Aaron’s eyes skate over Alex with Eliza and John on either side of him, there’s a strange expression on his face that Alex can’t quite parse. Maria just looks at the bracelets with a pleased smile.

It’s Madison who gets everyone’s attention beginning by first casting a few privacy charms, everyone pitches in, before continuing, “Alright Alex what did you summon us all for.”

“I spoke to Dumbledore last night,” Alexander begins pausing to let everyone process that before he continues, “He wanted to speak about the whole Horcrux thing,” another pause, “I told him, that I – was a Horcrux.”

“Why?” Hercules demands raising a brow.

“He’s offered to show me ‘memories’ things relating to Tom Riddle. I thought it would be faster than beating around the bush and I think the gambit paid off,” He frowns glancing at the table for a long moment before he continues, “What I say can’t leave this circle alright?”

They all nod staring at him with serious faces and Alexander is once more reminded how thankful he is for them as he continues, “Dumbledore is dying.”

Silence fills the space for only a moment before everyone’s voices erupt at once, asking how and why and where. No one looks particularly devastated, they are sad, but for most of them Dumbledore has never been a close figure, a hero perhaps in their youth but that was, in a way, long ago.

“Alex continue,” Angelica cuts in shutting down the noise.

He nods in thanks and continues, “In destroying another Horcrux he cursed himself. He’ll be lucky if he makes it to the end of the year.”

“Which means Voldemort is going to attack,” John says a frown furrowing his brow.

Alexander nods as Maria says, “The question is how. The wards are almost impossible to get through and a full-frontal attack just to take Hogwarts doesn’t make sense.”

“Nott,” Aaron says with a frown before continuing, “He or one of the other Death Eaters at the school. He’ll use them to get inside somehow.”

“He has been acting suspicious lately,” Peggy says with a tilt of her head before adding, “More so than normal for a Slytherin.”

“I can follow him around in my Animagus form?” Alexander suggests.

Madison blinks even as Thomas comments, “I forgot you could do that.”

Alex smiles at Thomas and he glares back at Alex. Angelica rolls her eyes and says, “See what you can do Alex. Peggy, have you seen him do anything particularly suspicious lately?”

“I thought I saw him near the Room,” Peggy replies with a shrug a few strands of magical thread in her hands which she is quickly weaving together, he’s pretty sure she’s adding low-level charms as she weaves.

“We need to search it anyway,” Eliza says leaning against Alex as she continues, “See if we can find the diadem.”

Hercules sighs, “We’ve had no luck so far.”

Alexander pauses and tilts his head before asking, “Say that again Herc.”

“Uh we’ve had no luck so far?” Hercules replies, the other’s trading confusing glances even as Alexander begins to grin.

“I have an idea, are you all free tonight?” Alexander responds with a teasing grin.

They all nod but it’s Maria who asks, “Are you going to tell us?”

“Nope.”

“You’re evil Hamilton,” Jefferson says with a shake of his head, Alex’s grin goes wider.

He pauses his expression serious as he says, “We need to talk about what’s going to happen with Dumbledore. If we can prevent the Death Eaters from taking over Hogwarts when he falls, we’ll gain a stronghold in the war.”

“So, what can we do?” Peggy questions frowning and pausing in her weaving.

Thomas frowns, “We need to ensure that McGonagall takes over as Headmaster not Snape. And we need to be ready to fight the Death Eaters off. Voldemort will likely try to find a way to bring them inside the school to launch an attack from within.”

“We should consult Washington,” Lafayette adds, “He hasn’t told the Order about this.”

Alexander nods, “I’m going to speak with him soon but I’ll mention it to Sirius and I’ll see what Remus has to say about it.”

“You’ll also mention the muggle-born registry, right?” Thomas demands.

“I will,” Alex promises, casting a quick tempus charm he says, “I have my magical law class. But I’ll see you all tonight meet outside the Room.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Angelica says raising a brow when he moves to protest, he doesn’t need a bodyguard.

“Might as well get there early,” Thomas says slinging his bag over his shoulder. They make their goodbyes and leave the library in silence. Alex is content to listen to Angelica and Thomas bicker over women’s suffrage all the way to class.

Alexander has been watching the Room for the past twenty minutes, curled up in the windowsill, he is once more thankful that his Animagus form is small. Sure, it probably would have been cool to be a lion or something similarly intimidating, but as a minx, he can scamper about with ease.

The others should be along soon, but Alex noticed Nott wasn’t at dinner and he can’t help his curiosity. If Nott truly was chosen for the task of getting the Death Eaters into the school, Alex is almost certain it was a task doomed to failure.

Nott has never been particularly intelligent, not even excelling in his classes. No doubt, he is receiving a hefty dose of help whether from Nott Sr. or someone who took pity on him.

The door to the Room materializes and Alexander watches as Nott steps out of the room, not even using a notice-me-not charm. He glances furtively up and down the hallways, his eyes passing right over Alex before he scurries off towards the stairs.

He shifts back rolling out his shoulders with a shake of his head as he glances down the hallway, where he can see the tail end of Nott’s robes disappearing around a corner. Turning to the portrait Alex questions politely, “Has he been coming here a lot?”

One of the troll’s nods and does a lovely pirouette. Alex nods his thanks shifting as footsteps make themselves known, the sound followed by Angelica, Maria, and Aaron.

“Is this where you’ve been the whole time?” Maria questions with a raised brow passing over the requested flask.

Alexander shrugs and Angelica raises an elegant brow and asks, “Nott?”

“He was here, comes here often from what I can gather,” Alexander reiterates with a shake of his head before adding, “He’s a fool though, no precautious measures whatsoever.”

“Do you know what room he’s using?” Aaron asks raising a brow and leaning against the castle wall.

Alexander shakes his head just as Lafayette, Peggy, Hercules, John, and Eliza round the corner. They share a short series of greetings catching each other up on relevant information and in some cases gossip.

Maria picks up the conversation, “He could be using any room, he could just be practising or reading.”

“If he’s the one who’s been chosen to bring the Death Eaters in, he’ll be searching for a way to do that,” Hercules interjects before adding with a snort, “Not that I suspect he’d be very talented at that.”

“There is an exit to Hogsmead,” Peggy says with a frown before adding, “Could he be planning on using that?”

“It’s not the most inconspicuous,” John interjects, continuing, “Then again it’s Nott.”

Before anyone can add anything else, Thomas and Madison arrive. Madison has the decency to flash them a vaguely apologetic smile but Thomas just walks like he owns the place as per usual.

The arrival of the last of their friends seems a silent signal and Alex nods to Maria reaching out for the thermos as Eliza asks, “Are you going to tell us about your grand plan now?”

Alex nods with a grin and pulls out the vial of felix felicis, glancing to Angelica who raises a brow and then to Aaron, who rolls his eyes. Thomas says, “Hold on is that what I think it is?”

He nods as Angelica materialises eleven glasses, they hover on the air as Alex pours the pumpkin juice saying, “But please don’t mention it, if anything, say that Angelica won it.”

“Snape?” Maria asks and he nods once.

He uncorks the vial glancing at his friends he smiles and says, “I’ll add one drop each, a little bit of luck, hopefully with all of us we’ll be able to find the diadem if it’s in there. Perhaps we might stumble upon what Nott is hoping to use as well.”

“That’s genius,” John breathes beaming and leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. Alex blushes, sticking his tongue out at Peggy even as he uncorks the vial and with a steady hand tips it towards the first cup. A tiny drop of the potion, looking like molten gold drops into the pumpkin juice before Alex continues.

When each cup has received one drop, they pass the glasses out glancing at each other before tipping their glasses back. The pumpkin juice is sweet, almost overbearingly so, and underneath is the faint taste of what Alexander thinks might be a summer day, crisp air, sunlight, green grass, the flowers in bloom.

They stare at each other for a long moment afterwards before Thomas rolls his eyes and marches to walk in front of the Room three times. The door materializes in the wall and swings open onto the room of all that is lost.

Alexander has been in there many times, but even as he walks inside, he is once more astounded by the sheer volume of things crammed into the room. Towers of junk, broken furniture, clothing, magazines, toys, jewellery, scale the walls with no determinable path, and the air flutters with the occasional movement of something magical or other.

Someone could probably make a profit on some of the things in the room.

Lafayette grins practically bouncing on his feet and asks, “Send a Patronus if we find it?”

Alexander nods his expression serious as he adds, “Don’t touch it if you do find it; remember it can be very dangerous.”

The others all nod before scattering in pairs and trios. Alexander glances around the small space locking eyes with Aaron who shrugs and takes a few hesitant steps forward before noting that the Schuyler sisters are searching together and John is with Laf and Hercules.

“Do you mind?” He asks carefully, still tentative.

Alex shakes his head beckoning him into the stacks, Aaron follows quietly behind him.

For a moment, they walk in silence, Alex’s eyes dart across the stacks, catching on an old couch, the kind with the wood around the edges and velvet green cushions, past a doll missing an arm and a leg, and a rack filled with school robes.

Aaron snorts tilting his head at a basket full of misplaced letters. Alexander grins, sunlight slants through an unseen window highlighting the dust motes in the air as Alexander states, “I won our bet.”

“I was hoping you’d forget,” Aaron replies with a shake of his head, his hands shoved into his pockets.

“As if,” Alex responds ducking forward to peer at an encrusted jewellery box, he taps it once to check for curses before carefully flicking it open. Inside is a bushel of preserved flowers. He shakes his head and flicks the lid shut.

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to use it on something simple?” Aaron asks flicking aside three umbrellas all a shade of lime green.

Alex shakes his head glancing into the drawers of a filing cabinet he responds, “Do you think I’d do that?”

“It was worth a try,” Aaron responds his voice resigned and a touch fond. They turn to glance at each other for a long moment before moving on. They work in silence for a few moments, ruffling through cabinets, desks, and wardrobes, dealing with the occasionally magical pest or curse as they go along.

They’ve been looking for roughly ten minutes when Aaron makes a sharp noise and calls out, “Alex I think I might have found it.”

He turns so fast he almost gets whiplash and glances to where Aaron is pointing. At the top of a stack, not quite as tall as some of the others, hanging off the hook of an umbrella, is a diadem, the jewels inlaid glinting in the faint sunlight.

They share a glance for a long moment before Aaron pulls out his wand with a raised brow. Alexander glances around searching until his eyes alight on a small paper box, the decorative sort and he wraps his hands around it before nodding to Aaron.

He doesn’t speak the incantation just moves his wand in the familiar pattern and Alex grins softly as he feels Aaron’s magic wrap around him, cool, like a river running steadily in its course. He rises slowly off the ground inch by inch until he’s hovering in front of the diadem, and it is the diadem.

The jewels inlaid along the side are a deep blue and a raven spreads across the front of the diadem a shining blue jewel embedded in its front. He reaches out and carefully closes the box around the diadem before tossing a thumbs up towards Aaron.

Slowly, he descends until his feet touch the ground and the faint feeling of Aaron’s magic wrapped around him disappears. Aaron tilts his head and asks, “You’re sure that’s it?”

Alexander nods once, the feeling of dark magic lingers, it seems to seep through the box as rot burrows into fruit. Aaron nods and pulls out his wand with a teasing grin he casts, “Expecto Patronum.”

A thestral bursts from his wand, the skeleton-like horse trotting briefly around the small space as Aaron grins at Alex’s expression. He composes himself with a shake of his head as Aaron sends his Patronus to the others.

“I’m surprised I haven’t seen it yet,” Alex comment blithely as he carefully readjusts his grip on the box.

Aaron shrugs leaning against an old wardrobe which rattles ominously he says, “Haven’t had the chance to use it. There haven’t been many dementors.”

“Thank Merlin for that,” Alex agrees, pausing as Peggy’s dragonfly Patronus flutters into sight alighting on Aaron’s outstretched hand.

It speaks in Peggy’s voice, “We may have found something related to Nott, bring the diadem.”

Alex trades a glance with Aaron as the Patronus takes into the air, together they follow it through the stacks. The dragonfly leads them towards what might be the back of the room where Alex catches sight of Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy.

“You’re certain you found it?” Angelica asks catching sight of them as Peggy’s Patronus lands on her hand before vanishing. Alex nods holding up the box but not opening it earning a brief nod from her.

Eliza’s eyes sweep over both of them as the others arrive clustering in the small clearing. Hercules is grinning and holding a folio of what could be letters, John is holding a sword as is Lafayette. Madison and Thomas return empty-handed except for a magenta robe folded over Thomas’ arm.

They glance at each other in expectant silence before Thomas rolls his eyes and asks, “So, what are we looking at?”

Peggy glances to the wardrobe? Dresser? Closet? Cabinet, carved of a dark wood, with swirling designs curling up and down the sides. It’s John who shakes his head and says, “It’s a vanishing cabinet.”

“A what?” Thomas asks.

Angelica snorts but explains, “They were popular early in the century, you could connect two cabinets and transport an object from one place to another near instantaneously. People sometimes used them for transport as well. However, if the link was broken or damaged, well limbo was the nicest option people could think of. This one is clearly broken, but someone’s been touching it,” she tilted her head at where fingerprints stood out amongst the thin layer of dust covering the cabinet.

“You think Nott plans to use this?” Hercules asks studying it with a frown before he continues, “Why not just use the Hogsmead tunnel?”

“The wards,” Madison says frowning, “The tunnel they have to go through the wards, if they use the vanishing cabinet, they can bypass them.”

“This one’s broken right?” Aaron asks stepping forward to study it.

Eliza nods as Angelica responds, “From what I can tell yes.”

“Would Nott be able to fix it?” Lafayette questions studying the cabinet.

Alex glances to Aaron who shrugs, it’s Maria who responds, “On his own? No, it would take someone like Alex or Thomas to fix it, Nott just doesn’t have the skill level.”

“But he’s not on his own,” Hercules says with a frown.

They all stare at the vanishing cabinet for a long moment before Peggy asks, “Can we – can we do anything to it?”

Alex opens his mouth to suggest that’s probably a bad idea and could go horribly wrong when Lafayette takes the sword in his hand, murmurs a quick spell that makes the blade glow (he wonders briefly where he learned that), before plunging the blade into the cabinet.

They all stare in abject horror as Lafayette steps back with a proud grin and the cabinet begins to smoke, cracks seeping from the wood, spreading and glowing from within. Angelica stares at Lafayette and asks in an icy tone, “What did you just do?”

Laf glances from the cabinet which is beginning to shake, to Angelica and says, “Holy fire?”

(later he will learn it is nicknamed this for its white colour, a fire so hot it melts flesh from bone, similar to fiendfyre but both deadlier and easier to control)

“Fuck,” John says and then throws up a shield charm, they all join in, the light coalescing until it’s opaque as with a final jarring _crack_ the cabinet explodes. Splinters of wood fill the air and smouldering bits of wood and ash rain down onto the protective shield as the very ground seems to shake.

When it’s over, the very air feels charred, and the room is filled with smoke. Maria casts a breeze charm as Peggy starts to giggle and Angelica whirls on Lafayette and says, “I hope you know how completely idiotic that was. We’re lucky to be alive.”

“Well then it’s good we had some luck,” Lafayette responds glancing down at the remnants of his sword with a sigh before he drops it.

Angelica looks as if she might throttle Laf, before she composes herself and turns to Alexander, “Well we might as well deal with the diadem. You’re sure you found it?”

Alex nods pulling out the box and taking a careful step away from the group as he opens it. The diadem glints even in the faint smoke still filling the room as the others stare at it, Eliza frowns, “It’s beautiful. He shouldn’t have – things like that shouldn’t be tainted with that kind of magic.”

He nods setting the box on the ground he pulls a Basilisk tooth dagger from within his robes earning a raised brow from Aaron as Madison asks, “Do you always carry one of those with you?”

“Never know when you might need it,” Alex shrugs crouching over the box.

“Wait,” John says his brow furrowed, “Are you sure we should destroy it now? He’ll know and he might hide the others.”

Maria frowns her lips pinched but it’s Hercules who answers, “He already knows we’re after them.”

“I don’t want to risk losing it while we have it or it affecting any of you,” Alex answers glancing at each of his friends before he continues, “If our theory is correct then all that remains is the cups and Nagini,” he pauses, “He already keeps Nagini with him at all time, if we can get the cup…”

Angelica frowns but nods and says, “Do it, Alex.”

He nods glancing to John who quickly pulls up a protection shield. With an inhale, Alexander brings the Basilisk tooth down, slamming it into the diadem. Black liquid spurts from the crack in the large jewel and a piercing scream fills the air, a wind sweeping and toppling the objects around them as a shade screams towards Alex.

He brings up his wand a Patronus glowing in front of him as the shade fades into nothing and the wind dies down abruptly.

All that remains of the diadem is two pieces, the jewels cracked and stained with black blood. Alex vanishes it to the lockbox at Grimmauld with a long exhale as Peggy says, “That was kind of anticlimactic.”

“Better than the alternative,” Aaron says as Eliza helps Alexander to his feet. He vanishes the black blood and tucks the blade away with a nod.

“Hot chocolate anyone?” John asks surveying their faces.

A chorus of agreement fills the air and they vanish what remains of the mess before making their way out of the stacks. As they walk together Lafayette questions, “Do you think anyone heard anything?”

“If we’re lucky probably not,” Alexander says with a wide grin.

Hercules groans but Lafayette and John burst out laughing so he’s pretty proud of himself.

They exit the room with time before curfew and head towards the kitchens talking in soft voices about everything and nothing. Alexander grins speaking softly to Eliza about her classes, he’s lucky to have friends like these.

“Lord Potter, welcome, what brings you to my office?” Washington asks opening the door, his voice drifts into the hallway where a few passing Ministry employees stare on with unabashed interest.

Alexander rolls his eyes muffling a smile as he responds, “I had to visit the Ministry to sort out a thing with the Potter Estate and was wondering if I could speak to you about the Auror program?”

“Of course, come in,” Washington replies his expression polite as he steps aside allowing the door to fall shut behind Alexander with a click. The man walks across the room holding up one hand he taps a small paperweight. A burst of magic fills the room and the walls seem to glow for a moment before returning to normal.

Washington smiles at Alex, the expression unguarded and warm as he says, “Don’t worry I laid the wards myself. No one will be able to hear us, Alexander.”

“Sir,” Alex says with a smile and though it still feels a bit weird he steps forward and hugs the man. Washington goes still for a moment before he wraps his arms around Alexander.

He steps back after a moment slouching in the chair as Washington settles at his own desk and says, “I presume you aren’t here to talk about the Auror program?”

“You know me, sir, politics is my mistress,” Alexander responds ignoring the brow Washington raises at that statement and all that it entails.

The man shakes his head before asking, “How is school going?”

“Well. I don’t think I would have survived going through normal schooling sometimes,” Alexander responds with a shrug, Washington snorts but doesn’t comment on that, instead, studying Alex for a long moment.

There’s a companionable silence for a moment, one which reminds Alex of nights in the General’s tent composing his letters, or even later, settled in his office with a glass of whiskey.

“I presume there is a reason you came to the Ministry today?” Washington finally breaks the silence leaning back in his chair.

Alexander nods his expression half-serious as he admits, “I did need to sort out something for the Potter estate, Godric’s Hollow was under the jurisdiction of the Ministry, but is my property. The final papers were signed today,” he pauses before continuing, “But I also wanted to see where the muggle-born registry records were kept.”

Washington, to his credit, only raises a brow and says, “I assume there is a point to this and not one of your more foolish endeavours.”

“I resent that remark sir,” Alexander responds before pausing suddenly serious, “In the event that either the Ministry or Hogwarts falls, those records could be used to endanger the lives of the muggleborns of our society. McGonagall already has the records for the muggleborns at Hogwarts, if the ones at the Ministry can be ‘dealt with’ it’s a safety precaution.”

“You think Hogwarts will fall?” Washington asks he doesn’t ask about the Ministry.

Alexander nods, “I think Voldemort is going to launch an attack, try to topple the school from the inside,” He pauses for a moment, glancing around the office, simple but well furnished before he glances at Washington and continues, “Dumbledore is dying, he won’t make it past the end of the school year.”

Surprise flickers across Washington’s face as he exhales, tired, and scrubs a hand over his face, “I see.”

Alexander continues still familiar with Washington’s gestures even after all these years, “Measures are already being put into place to evacuate students and teachers if necessary. But we’re hoping, if an attack does occur, to stop it then and there.”

Washington sits straighter suddenly the General as he says, “You want the Order’s involvement.”

“And that of the Aurors.”

“When?” Washington questions rising to his feet and pacing around the room.

Alex frowns glancing at the cluttered desk before he replies, “Sometime towards the end of the year. We’ve stalled one of their attempts but they’ll make another. It may be an all-out war.”

“Meanwhile, Voldemort infiltrates the Ministry,” Washington pinches his brow pausing for a moment before he forces his shoulders to relax, he glances at Alexander and continues, “Keep me updated, I’ll have a unit ready near the end of the year if the Ministry hasn’t fallen by then. You can cast a Patronus?” Alex nods, “Do that.”

Washington walks forward and settles in his chair scrubbing a hand over his face he glances at Alexander and asks, “Are you dealing with the registry tonight?”

“How long do you think the Ministry has?” Alex questions frowning, he hadn’t exactly planned on it, this was more research and preparation, but if needs must.

“Probably on a similar timeline, not till after winter break at the least. I suspect though that the registry might be tampered with before then if indeed Voldemort plans to use it,” Washington adds with a frown.

Alex leans back in the chair a contemplative frown on his face as he asks, “What are the protections like?”

“Minimal, the archive section is rather understaffed at the moment,” Washington responds carefully. Alex nods glancing into the distance for a long moment as he considers his options.

“I’ll do it today,” Alexander responds.

Washington nods and says, “I’m glad we could have such a long chat about the Auror program then Lord Potter.”

“And about my parents,” Alexander adds with a wink.

Washington grins leaning back in the chair his eyes survey the office before he asks, “The others, they’re all doing well?”

Alexander nods and for a moment he is tempted to say more, about the Horcruxes, about everything that has happened to him. Later, when it’s safe. He considers the question for a moment before adding, “They’re eager to see you again sir.”

“Perhaps over the winter break. I believe the Weasley’s are hosting the meeting so I will at least see the Marquis,” Washington responds with a fond half-smile, he and Lafayette always were close.

Soon then possibly, Alexander nods and rises to his feet, he wishes he could speak longer but he should do this now, he grins and says, “I’ll be back sir. For once I’m glad they haven’t digitized everything yet.”

Washington nods with a tilt of his head and says, “Best of luck then Alexander. There’s a private entrance, pull the red book on the third shelf.”

He nods and pulls out his invisibility cloak, wrapping it around his shoulders he catches a glimpse of Washington’s surprise before he walks over to the shelf. The red book, aptly titled _The Prince_ catches his eye and he pulls on it.

A doorway slides open and with a final glance over his shoulder Alexander is gone. The passage is short, opening onto the hallway by a portrait of a former Head Auror. There is no one in the hallway and Alexander casts a quick point-me charm along with a few disillusionment charms.

The archives are on the third level and he slides into an elevator beside an elderly witch, who gets off on the fourth floor. The elevator grinds to a halt on the third floor and a few notes soar out of the elevator as Alexander steps out on silent feet.

The archives are massive, a large room filled with towering shelves and boxes upon boxes stretching out into the distance and into a faded grey. It is somewhat sectioned with plaques that hang from the ceiling reading, _Permits_ , _Historical documents, Court Documents_ , the list goes on as Alexander walks on silent feet. He catches sight of only one employee, rifling through a box filled to the brim with paper.

He sighs considering the man for a moment before he moves on.

The muggle-born records are filed to the left of the room in the middle, the shelves stretch out for what feels like miles, do they ever clean or do they only store? For a moment, Alexander feels a flash of remorse at what he is about to do, important knowledge could be lost, important information.

But if it saves lives, then it’s worth it.

He inhales and crouches beside a box sitting on the floor, it’s a list of muggleborns 1800 – 1820 with last names starting at R. He taps the box with one finger and whispers once the incantation for a version of fiendfyre, Greek fire.

He let’s the spell start small, a whiff of smoke even as he deactivates the fire prevention charm with a wave of his hands. He steps out of the alley where the fire is quickly catching and walks towards the front.

He summons a rock and drops it; it makes a loud _clang_.

The employee calls out, “Hello is anyone there?” and starts to move towards the front. Alexander steps hurriedly away from the spot where he had dropped the rock, he hovers near the elevators and waits, watching.

The smoke appears first, floating up towards the high ceiling and is quickly followed by the sight of green fire licking along the shelves with a fervour that would put the burning of Rome to shame.

The employee notices the fire then and lets out a horrified scream pulling out his wand and casting a multitude of spells, sending a frog Patronus leaping towards the elevator and up along with a gout of water. Alex watches as the muggle-born records are consumed along with the section of permit records before he turns.

There are stairs, though no one uses them.

He slips through the side door and climbs up the stairs on silent feet, not yet removing his cloak.

The sixth floor is abuzz with wizarding people running about and amidst that chaos Alexander knocks a familiar pattern on Washington’s door and steps inside. Washington is sitting at his desk calmly filling out paperwork, he raises a brow as Alexander steps inside and shrugs off his cloak as the door shuts behind him with a click.

“I assume you were successful?”

“Yes sir,” Alex responds, his voice hoarse from the smoke as he settles in the chair opposite the desk tilting his head back,

Washington shakes his head and pours a cup of tea, preparing it how Alexander likes before passing it to him as he comments, “They’ll probably want to check your wand. Procedure.”

“Of course,” Alexander shrugs.

A heron Patronus flutters into the room, Washington speaks to it for a moment before sending it off. At Alexander’s curious look he replies, “I’ve set some of my best Aurors on the incident, if the Minister asks I’ll aid them directly,” He pauses before adding, “I should have suspected you’d be advanced for your age,” Washington rolls his eyes taking a sip of his tea he continues, “You’ll be here for a while we may as well pass the time. What have you been up to? I’ve heard the stories.”

Alexander snorts and says, “I’ll tell you sir if you tell me about you.”

Washington nods and Alex begins, talking about first year, he skips or censors some things, but for the most part, he is almost truthful, which is enough. Washington nods his expression flickering through fondness, grief, surprise, and humour as he talks. When Alexander is finished, Washington talks about his own life. At one point, during a story about Alex’s parents, an Auror, Tonks, steps inside to check his wand. She winks and declares him all-clear before tripping out of the office. They talk until Alex is cleared to return to Hogwarts, he gives Washington one last hug, before leaving for the apparition point.

“What are you smirking about?” Angelica questions with a raised brow as he settles at the Slytherin table.

Aaron passes him a cup of tea and with a smile says, “Obviously where ever you were off to yesterday.”

Alexander takes the cup of tea and reaches out to place a muffin on his plate as he shrugs. Maria rolls her eyes taking a sip of her own tea she says, “You were at the Ministry, weren’t you?”

“I was,” he nods pausing a moment to glance at their surroundings before he continues, “I wanted to speak to Kingsley Shacklebolt about the Auror program.”

“I thought you were heading into politics Potter?” Millicent settled a seat from Maria questions gathering the attention of those near them.

Alexander nods taking another sip of his tea he replies, “Oh I am, but it’s important to consider my options, and my father was an Auror after all.”

Millicent shakes her head returning to her essay even as Aaron snorts cutting his egg into careful sections. Alex watches as Thomas approaches with Luna trailing behind him, he pauses in front of Alex and asks, “Have fun at the Ministry?”

“It was enlightening,” Alexander responds with a grin.

Thomas snorts but tilts his head at Luna and says, “She wanted to talk to you, I thought I would accompany her.”

“You know I love seeing your ugly mug Thomas,” Alex responds sticking out his tongue, Thomas rolls his eyes but Alexander ignores him as he continues, “Hello Luna, how have you been lately?”

Luna settles at the Slytherin table ignoring the glares of some of the upper years as Maria passes them a cup of pumpkin juice. Today they has corks for earnings and their hair is tied up in a flower-patterned scarf.

“I’m well the humdiggers have been quiet lately,” Luna muses tilting their head, their eyes connect with Alex’s and they continue, “The Lady wanted me to thank you, I think she and the Baron might pass on now.”

It takes him a moment but he’s always been quick. He quirks a smile and replies, “I’m glad to hear that. If she’s willing, I’d like to speak to her before then.”

Luna hums glancing around the great hall, their eyes follow things that Alex cannot see as they reply, “I’ll ask her. Stay safe Harry, the fluttersits are very busy during the winter season.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alex responds taking a bite of his muffin.

Thomas rolls his eyes, still refusing to believe in the existence of something he can’t see he glances at Alex and says, “I suppose I’ll see you later.”

“Until then Thomas,” Alexander responds hefting his cup of tea in imitation of a toast. Thomas rolls his eyes and tugs Luna back towards the Ravenclaw table, where Madison has been watching the whole interaction.

“Well, that was interesting,” Angelica states diplomatically as she stirs her tea with a swirl of her finger.

Maria hums a soft smile as she says, “It’s nice. The story is so sad, I’m glad there’s something of a happy ending.”

“That reminds me, are you staying with us over the break?” Alexander questions passing Aaron the salt. Aaron’s already said he’s staying with them and Alexander is looking forward to it, perhaps he or John will have some indication as to the previous owner of his potion’s textbook.

Maria considers it for a moment before asking, “You’re attending the Order meeting, right?”

“Or at least the Weasley holiday party,” Alexander replies with a shrug thinking of Lafayette, who hasn’t yet heard that Washington will be there.

“I’ll come, it’s better than staying here alone,” Maria says and there’s something not quite bitter to her voice but certainly sad. Angelica reaches out and laces her hand with Maria’s earning a smile.

Before anyone can say anything else, Nott storms through the doors at the end of the great hall. He’s in a dark mood, the cloud above his head practically visible as he scowls at Alexander and his friends before settling beside the gargoyles.

“You think he found out about the…?” Maria questions waving her hand in the air.

“Probably,” Alexander replies with a shake of his head, reaching out to steal a piece of Aaron’s bacon.

“That or he was behind the necklace,” Aaron adds with a shake of his head.

Alex tilts his head, “The what?”

Angelica rolls her eyes but it’s Aaron who responds, “I forgot you didn’t go to Hogsmeade yesterday.”

“No, I was at the Ministry.”

“Evidently,” Aaron rolls his eyes, “Cho Chang picked up a parcel, apparently for Dumbledore. It was cursed, she’s still in the med bay.”

“From what I hear she’ll be fine,” Maria interjects before adding, “It was a pretty nasty curse though, could have been deadly.”

“Ah,” Alexander says, glancing up briefly as the owls sweep into the great hall, he continues, “That’s terrible, but I’m glad she’ll be okay.”

Aaron nods as Liberty lands in front of Alex, her keen eyes seem to shine in the morning light as he reaches out and unties the letters, one from Sirius, a bit of Ministry business, and a letter from Gringotts.

Angelica makes a choked sound before she spreads the Prophet across the table, the front page reads, _Fire at the Ministry Archives! Circumstance or Suspect?_ The others all crowd forward to read, Maria speaking aloud, “Currently an investigation is underway. Very little evidence was left at the crime scene, and what may have been was lost in the fire along with Permit records and the muggleborn registry records, though thankfully the fire was contained before it could reach anything of importance. Theories abound to whether it was a malignant intruder or an artefact improperly stored.”

They sit in silence for a moment before Aaron taps the table casting a wordless privacy bubble charm and Angelica demands softly, “You did this didn’t you?”

Alexander shrugs and replies innocently, “I was with Kingsley all evening, they even checked my wand.”

“I can’t believe you,” Aaron says with a shake of his head but he’s laughing under his breath.

“I suppose that’s that problem solved then,” Maria says with a shake of her head, her eyes crinkling with mirth as Angelica rolls her eyes and cancels the privacy charm. Maria casts a quick tempus charm and adds, “Come on we have Defence, and Professor Lupin promised we could do a duelling session today.”

They pack up their things and willfully ignore the glare Nott sends their way as they exit the great hall. They’ll tell the others later, maybe through the bracelets. Alexander can’t help but feel satisfied that something’s gone even a little right.

Alex is curled against John’s side idly glancing over his potion’s textbook, a fire crackles in the grate, casting flickering tongues of light over the books shelved around them. Curled up in an armchair, Maria is working half-heartedly on an assignment for class. Aaron is squished onto one end of the loveseat watching the fire flicker, his face is almost blank, but Alexander has known him long enough to know he’s thinking over something. The McCreevy's are probably in the parlour watching a movie of some kind.

It’s nice, quiet.

Maria groans and tosses aside her piece of paper, it flutters to the ground as she groans, “It should be illegal to assign work over winter break.”

Alex grins, “It should be, we should impose a ban on that.”

“Oh, are we signing petitions and writing strongly worded essays now?” John questions with a shake of his head, one hand rubbing faint circles on Alex’s shoulder.

“I mean there is a problem with how the winter break is structured,” Aaron interjects with a frown shifting as his eyes skate across the bookcases he continues, “They’re scheduled around the Christian holiday, but from what I remember the Greek Orthodox Christmas falls a few weeks afterwards, not to mention other religious holidays.”

“So much for freedom of religion huh?” John says with a shake of his head.

Maria frowns and says, “Everyone is allowed to practice their religion but Merlin forbid we allow more leeway for different religions, have to have all of our breaks together I suppose.”

Alexander shakes his head as a log pops filling the library with the soft sound of the fire. John flips the page in his book, more looking at it than actually reading it as he says, “It’s still nice to have a break at least. I mean we don’t even really celebrate Christmas.”

“It is nice to spend time with our family,” Maria says and her smile is warm and fond before she continues grinning, “Did you see Lafayette’s face when Washington walked into the Burrow?”

Alex laughs, John doing the same as he says, “He looked like he was going to cry.”

“I honestly think he might have,” Alexander interjects leaning his head against John with a warm grin. It had been nice, the dinner, busy, crowded, and hectic, but nice. Molly is a fantastic cook and for once it felt like the war couldn’t touch them.

“It was nice, all of us being together,” Aaron states what Alex is already thinking.

They all nod trading a few glances before Maria leans her head back and says, “I still think we probably should have gone to the Order meeting. Seen what they were planning.”

“Remus went, he’s supposed to be arriving soon so he can tell us everything,” Alexander interjects with a shrug before adding, “Besides no matter what they’re fighting for, would you really want to be in a room with a bunch of Gryffindors?”

“Hey there are a few ‘puffs and ‘claws,” John interjects with a shake of his head.

“Yeah, and one Slytherin,” Aaron interjects before adding, “It’s not that they’d be obtrusive about it, but well-,”

“Slytherins have a reputation,” Maria interjects with a sigh shifting so she can start braiding back her hair.

“It’s not fair,” John says with a frown before continuing, “We shouldn’t even be sorted that young, nor should the houses be based on values, or have one house be seen as darker than others.”

“To be fair, muggle schooling also has house systems from what I’ve heard,” Aaron says with a shrug.

John, who is now thoroughly riled up continues, “But I doubt those houses are based moral values of ‘good and evil’. It’s not fair to impose that on children or to pit them against each other. If Dumbledore really wanted cooperation, he would get rid of house points, or the house system altogether.”

Maria turns to Alex and, letting those two debate (Aaron will play devil’s advocate because that’s what he does), she asks, “Speaking of Dumbledore, how are your uh lessons going?”

Alexander shifts slightly until he’s sitting properly and can face Maria as he responds, “They’ve been… interesting, informative at least. He’s been showing memories of Riddle’s childhood, the first time he met him, where he grew up, what he was like in school,” Alexander pauses for a moment studying one of the encased shelves before he continues, “I understand Dumbledore is trying to push a certain viewpoint, of Riddle being a psychopath even as a child.”

“But?” Maria questions with a raised brow leaning forward slightly.

“But at the same time, we are similar, I could have been like Riddle if I hadn’t remembered if I hadn’t had friends. No one ever helped him, maybe he never let anyone help him or get close,” Alexander responds with a shrug.

Maria leans back and asks carefully, “Are you feeling sympathy for Riddle now?”

“More pity I think,” Alexander responds crossing his arms over his chest, “He was talented, bright, he could have done amazing things, instead he’s done terrible things.”

Maria frowns but doesn’t say anything for a moment, just contemplating his words before she flicks her braid over her shoulder and asks, “How has your potions mystery come along so far?”

Alex grins at the change in subject but replies, “I told you about the inscription?”

She shakes her head and says, “All you mentioned, and I quote, was ‘it has a lot of interesting notes and I’m curious as to who it belongs to’.”

“Ah, well the inscription says ‘Property of the Half-Blood Prince,” Alexander responds before continuing, “And as far as the owner no idea, the textbook was issued in the 1960s which at least limits it to a student who took sixth-year potions after the ’60s.”

“The Half-Blood Prince? You think it’s an actual prince?” Maria questions reaching over the side of the armchair to pick up her homework inspecting it with a mild expression of disgust.

“I checked some of the public records and newspapers, as far as I can tell there was no royalty that attended Hogwarts, not since the 1300s at the latest,” Alexander responds with a scowl before continuing, “Which means they were either a bastard, from a cadet branch, or in hiding. Which doesn’t make it easier.”

“What about the Prince family?” John interjects pausing where he was arguing with Aaron about educational reforms. Alexander blinks and John shakes his head patting him on the arm as he continues, “The Prince family, they’re one of the Noble families, from what I recall of my lessons they’re on the same level as the Potters. Though, I don’t think there were many living descendants.”

“It could be possible, especially if they’re a half-blood,” Maria responds, John has a strange expression on his face.

“Have you looked at the Prince lineage?” Aaron questions. Alexander shakes his head rising to his feet he walks towards the section of the Black Library that hosts most of their books on lineage, a fair few.

Before he can get too far John exclaims, “I’m so stupid.”

Alexander pauses turning to face John, who has his head in his hands. Maria shakes her head, “You’re not that stupid John, have you seen Crabbe and Goyle?”

“No, not that,” John says with a shake of his hand before he sits up and says, “Snape, he’s legally Severus Prince.”

They all pause for a moment before Aaron asks, “How do you know that?”

John blinks a blush running across his cheeks as he admits, “He’s my godfather?”

“John, how did it take you this long to remember?” Maria demands rubbing her hand over her face.

“Hey, I try not to think about it okay?” John replies, pouting.

Alexander nods bouncing on his feet he says, “It all makes sense though! Snape was one of the youngest potion masters, he saw the textbook and you saw how he reacted, it makes perfect sense.”

“Well, I suppose that’s that mystery solved at least,” Aaron says with a shake of his head tugging Alexander down onto the sofa.

“What are you going to do with this information?” Maria questions leaning back in the armchair and adding another line to her work with a scowl.

Alexander shrugs glancing at the fire for a moment before he responds, “I don’t know, I’m still going to use the textbook. I suppose it gives me a greater appreciation for Snape’s skill at potions.”

“That’s it?” Maria questions.

“Well, it’s not like it’s a mystery that can potentially harm me? It’s not who put my name in the Goblet, or the Chamber, speaking of which we should really check it out again, make sure it’s prepared.”

John shakes his head but it’s Aaron who intones calmly, “I don’t want to think about the Chamber until our break is over.”

“It’s honestly not that bad,” Alexander protests adding, “It could just use some interior decorating.”

“And about six hundred scouring charms,” John adds with a snort before pausing and willfully changing the subject, “Is there a Wizengamot meeting?”

“No, they’ll only call meetings if they need to pass bills related to the war,” Alexander responds with a shrug and a shake of his head, “Once again I’m not certain how the government functions.”

“You’re telling me,” Aaron rolls his eyes.

The doors to the library swing open, the hinges well oiled, make hardly a sound. They all glance over to the doorway where Sirius stands beaming, one arm wrapped around Remus, who is rolling his eyes.

“Here’s where you’ve all been hiding out, I see,” Sirius says with a toothy grin dragging Remus to the love seat. Aaron rolls his eyes and settles on the opposite side of John.

“Hello Professor Lupin,” Maria greets ignoring Sirius who starts to pout.

Remus shakes his head with a warm grin, “I’ve told you before, you can call me Remus when we’re not at Hogwarts.”

“How was the Order meeting?” Alexander interjects ignoring John rolling his eyes.

“Straight to business I see,” Sirius shakes his head slouching back onto the love seat.

Remus smiles patting Sirius’ thigh he says, “It was much of the usual, though Kingsley broke the news about Dumbledore’s condition to everyone – it was a bit dramatic, I think McGonagall quite honestly was contemplating sending him to an early grave. We discussed Hogwarts security, Kingsley has a squad of Aurors ready in case of emergency,” he raises a brow in Alexander’s direction before continuing, “And we discussed what will happen if the Ministry falls.”

“Well, that’s some progress at least,” John says leaning against Alexander.

He nods directing his attention to Sirius as he asks, “Any luck with the Goblins?”

Sirius frowns shaking his head, “Nothing, they won’t even give me an account summary.”

“Well I suppose you have to respect their business practices at the least,” Aaron says glancing at Alexander who is technically the most educated when it comes to economics and well banks.

“We’re not even certain the cup is in there,” Maria says with a frown before continuing, “He could have moved it.”

“We need to be certain,” Alexander responds.

Aaron glances to the heavens before stating, “I know that expression Alexander.”

John glances at Alex and adds, “As do I. We’re not breaking into Gringotts, it’s never been done before.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Alexander responds earning a loud chorus of protest before he continues, “We need to be certain it’s not Bellatrix’s vault, if we can’t do it legally then this is the only option.”

“I feel like I should be concerned with how much illegal action our godson has already participated in,” Remus says casually aside to Sirius.

“I’m rather proud,” Sirius responds.

“Do you even have a plan?” Maria asks with a tired sigh.

Alexander shrugs and replies, “I have about three-fourths of a plan.”

“Oh well then perfect,” Aaron replies sarcastically.

Alex glares at Aaron and says, “It’s a work in progress, we – I won’t attempt anything until after winter break.”

John rolls his eyes and punches Alex on the shoulder, “Idiot we’ll help, make sure you don’t land in Azkaban.”

He glances at Sirius who only nods a slight grimace on his face.

A shrill ringing fills the air and Sirius pulls out a bright pink watch with a scowl glancing around the room he asks, “Anyone coming?”

“Give us two minutes,” Alexander responds glancing at the others as they all apparate to their rooms. Alexander shrugs on his battle robes adding a few extra layers and tucking away a potions belt before he thunders down the stairs.

John is already there with a scarf and the sword found in the Room. He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment as Remus exits the kitchen cloaked in his own battle robes, his eyes a pale yellow, it’s close to the full moon.

The others clutter into the foyer and Remus passes around a flask of pepper up potion mixed with hot apple cider and a few heating charms for good measure. They trade glances and gather around Sirius touching his arms as he nods and says, “Diagon Alley, expected twenty-five Death Eaters, Aurors are deployed.”

With a sickening twist, they’re gone from Grimmauld Place.

“Why are we meeting _here_?” Thomas demands plaintively glancing around the girl’s washroom, the graffitied stalls, the flooding floors, and Myrtle watching from over the sink, with a disdainful expression.

Alexander raises a brow and says, “You should all know how to access the Chamber.”

“Besides we didn’t finish exploring last time,” Peggy adds her hands planted on her hips as she surveys the washroom.

“There’s a lot of books down there, practically ancient,” Alexander adds watching as Thomas scowls trying to hide how curious he is. Rolling his eyes, Alex faces the tap and whispers, “ _Open_.”

The sink folds away revealing the stairs from last time, embedded deep into the wall. Madison glances down at the stairs before commenting, “Not the most accessible.”

“Would you prefer a slide?” Alexander questions honestly. Madison considers it for a minute before shaking his head. He nods snapping his fingers and summoning a tiny ball of light he begins the trek down the stairs, the other’s following slowly behind him in silence.

When they’re all gathered at the bottom of the stairs, Alexander allows the light to grow, shining on the castle stone, as the others gather around staring. Angelica tilts her head and asks, “What’s our goal for today Alexander?”

“Cleaning, making sure it’s usable if necessary,” Alexander replies with a shrug.

“And redecorating,” Lafayette adds with a bright grin, his head is still bandaged from one of the raids over winter break and his red hair poofs out around it like an angry bird; Laf doesn’t seem to mind.

“And that,” Alexander agrees, leading his friends down the hallway, their footsteps echo as they pass and Alexander shines the light on the empty wall sconces.

They continue in silence for a moment before Peggy speaks, “So, what is this I hear about a plan to break into Gringotts?”

“Sorry, a what?” Thomas asks rounding on Alexander as they continue.

“An incomplete plan at that,” Maria adds, the traitor.

Alexander glares at her for a moment, the white light of the spell drawing everything into sharp contrast, he continues, “I’ve actually completed the plan and am just awaiting peer review.”

There’s a moment of silence before John, ever the brave one, asks, “And are you going to tell us that plan?”

He turns to Thomas, “Do you still have the time turners from the Ministry?” Thomas blinks all innocent for a moment before he nods, Alex grins and continues, “We use the time turners to spend the day at Hogwarts so we have a clear alibi then we go back. Sirius is going to go to the bank to withdraw something from his account. Gringotts scans for Animagus, but if said Animagus was concealed in the right type of container, or switched used a spell similar to the design of the vanishing cabinets, then well we can bypass the security spells. That and my father’s invisibility cloak, which won’t be detected by Gringotts of that I’m certain.”

“That’s actually kind of genius,” Thomas says surprised.

Angelica interrupts, “So, you’re going to waltz in with Sirius and he’s going to what distract the Goblin while you sneak into Bellatrix’s vault?”

“Something like that,” Alex says quietly before continuing, “The difficulty will be in getting back out. Sirius will leave before we do, we need to remain anonymous or we – well whoever comes could lose access to their vault.”

“This is getting a bit convoluted, but in the interest of answers, how do you intend to do that?” Hercules questions glancing at the empty corridors with a pinched expression.

Alex nods, “It has to be a bit convoluted if it’s going to work. We can’t leave through the front entrance and port keys don’t work in the bank, nor does apparition. Which is why we’ll use one of the bank transfer stations, they’re normally used by Goblins to travel to other branches. There’s a branch in France, right across the channel. And well, we just happen to know someone in France, don’t we? If we can have Fleur have an international portkey ready…”

“My god… this is going to end horribly,” Thomas says looking tempted to pull out his hair.

“I second that,” Angelica adds.

Eliza smiles and says, “I have to admit it’s uh not the soundest plan.”

Alex shrugs, “Of course it’s going to end terribly, but as long as we get out okay, well that’s all that matters.”

“How many people do you need?” John asks with a roll of his eyes, always here for Alex.

“Two or three,” Alexander responds pausing as they draw up in front of the door. Alexander rolls his shoulders and says, “ _Open_.”

With a series of clicks the locks disengage and the door slowly begins to swing open. Madison’s brows are furrowed as he asks, “How are we supposed to access the Chamber if none of us speaks Parseltongue.”

“I know a bit,” Lafayette says.

“That’s not entirely helpful if you’re out of commission,” Hercules refutes.

Alexander waves a hand as he steps into the Chamber and says, “Relax I’ll add a second password that you all can say. Maria, will you help with the ‘broken telephone’ part of it?”

She nods even as the others stare at the Chamber with wide eyes.

Thomas is the first to break the silence, “Redecorating is a must.”

He snorts and says, “I have an idea, but come along.”

Alexander leads them to the back, where the statue of Salazar Slytherin rests, staring out onto the Chamber. He speaks the word once more and the stairs spring into existence carving up towards the doorway.

“Peggy, Lafayette, do you want to show them everything, I’ll see what I can do about… everything,” Alexander asks receiving a nod from the two red-heads. Peggy begins excitedly chattering to the others about the library and the exit as she leads them through the door.

Aaron lingers waiting behind, Alexander raises a brow and he responds, “I’ll stay.”

“Suit yourself, be careful,” Alexander responds before crouching over the floor. He has a vague idea what to do after sneaking into the library a few times when his usual insomnia struck. But well, whether it will work or not is doubtful.

Alexander presses his hand to the floor and closes his eyes, he reaches out for Hogwarts. The castle can be felt at times, barely there, like a tickle in the back of your throat, or a breeze upon the air.

Now, he can feel the castle like the moment before lightning strikes, it’s a sensation that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The castle is old, has seen so much, so much magic, war, pain, love, grief, sorrow, it has born witness to it all, it has born generations of wizards and watches on as a parent watches their children grow.

It is not speaking, not really, it is thoughts, words, pictures, emotions, when he asks the castle to change the Chamber, to make it suitable for what they need. A place for people to flee, a safe place.

Magic fills the air, like lightning in a bottle, it fizzes on the air, tickles against his skin and when Alexander opens his eyes, he gasps. Gone are the statues of snakes, and even the imposing statue of Salazar Slytherin is gone, the pools of dank water are also gone. In its place, the room is now a wide-open space, with windows that allow beams of sunlight to fall onto the smooth stone. Great chandeliers hang from the wide-open space waiting to be lit.

In place of the Salazar statue, is a simple staircase. The tunnels which branched off from the main room are now wide and open. The Chamber now almost reminds him of the great hall.

Alexander rises shakily to his feet and then Aaron is at his side offering him a hand. Alexander grins warm and fond as he takes the hand and lets Aaron pull him the rest of the way up as he says, “It’s nice. Definitely an improvement.”

“Glad it lives up to your delicate sensibilities,” Alexander snarks back earning an eye roll from Aaron.

“Think you can handle the stairs?”

“Give me a moment,” Alexander responds rolling his shoulders. He doesn’t feel drained as he might after a long battle, but he certainly feels tired. After a moment more, Alexander straightens fully and lets Aaron help him up the stairs.

Thomas and Madison are ensconced in the library when they entre, Alexander leaves the door open behind him as he grins and says, “I see you found the library.”

Madison snorts as Thomas rolls his eyes leaning around Alexander to peer at the hallway, “It looks better.”

Alex flops onto one of the chairs, which even hundreds of years later is surprisingly comfortable and groans before mumbling, “Thanks.”

Aaron pats Alex on the arm and settles beside him. Thomas rolls his eyes glancing at the book in his hands he asks, “You’ve translated some of the Parseltongue books, haven’t you?”

He nods and tilts his head at the pile of books accumulating near the fireplace. The portrait of Salazar had watched him in silence night after night, Alex may or may not have taken to a casual one-sided conversation with the portrait.

Thomas nods rising to his feet, how is he so tall, it’s not fair, and turns to Alexander, “Nott’s been in a foul mood lately. Peggy said she’s seen him walking around the castle after curfew.”

“Probably trying to find another solution now that the cabinet’s gone,” Aaron replies with a shake of his head.

Alexander shifts upwards slightly and says, “The question is whether he’ll be able to find a way.”

“What if he stole one of the portkeys from an Order member?” Madison questions flicking idly through a book.

“It’s a possibility but they’d likely know before he could do much with it,” Alexander responds reaching out and with a flick of his fingers lighting a fire in the grate.

Thomas frowns before asking, “Dumbledore is tied to the wards, right?” Madison nods, “If – When Dumbledore dies, the wards will be weakened temporarily until the control can transfer to the new headmaster or uh headmistress. At that moment if they use enough power, they may be able to get in.”

“That would involve Nott actually being able to kill Dumbledore though,” Alexander interjects before continuing, “I doubt they’ll wait till he dies in his sleep. They’ll want to seize the opportunity.”

Aaron’s expression is dark as he says, “Nott or one of the seventh years. As long as one of them does it.”

The mood in the room is grim as they all stare at each other. Suzan, Angelica, and Peggy appear through one of the side doors, Peggy talking a mile a minute, and Alexander grins as they settle.

“What do you think?” Alexander asks as Peggy skips forward to peer out into the Chamber.

“It’s fantastic!” Peggy interrupts with a bright grin.

Angelica shakes her head with a fond smile and says, “It will be of aid.”

“It’s nice,” Eliza adds kissing her sister on the head before settling beside Alexander. He leans forward pressing his head to her shoulder and inhaling the faint scent of something flowery as the others discuss the upcoming Quidditch match, he’s almost forgotten about Quidditch tangled in his studies as he is. He exhales and lets himself relax in the company of his friends, there’s more to do but he can take a moment here.

Alexander and Lafayette duck into a corridor off of the main hall, Laf panting for a moment as Alexander exhales, “That was close.”

“Who knew avoiding oneself was so difficult,” Lafayette agrees glancing around the corridor, the hallway is clear and he waves them both forward with a nod of his head as he asks, “The others?”

“Are you prepared for whatever happens?” Alexander says glancing out the window, the first blushes of spring are finally here, thawing the snow from the grounds and sprinkling blossoms on the trees.

Lafayette nods heading down the corridor towards the Room, Alexander walks beside him and asks, “Fleur is ready if we need her?”

He nods, his red hair, pulled into a ponytail shifting with the motion as he says with a soft huff of laughter, “It will be nice to see my wife again.”

“Are you thinking of going back to France, when everything is over?” Alexander questions gently, shoving his hands in his pocket as they approach the room.

Lafayette shakes his head, “No, I don’t think so, this is my home, you are all here and I would not leave you again.”

Would not leave Washington again, he doesn’t say.

“What about Adrienne?” Alexander questions as he walks three times in front of the portrait wishing for a room where they will be hidden.

The doors to the Room swing open, a small square room with a few chairs and a window. They both enter and Lafayette shrugs and says, “It is up to her. I would like to… I miss her, but it is her choice.”

“Of course,” Alexander says softly patting Lafayette gently on the arm before he pulls out the invisibility cloak and continues, “You need to make sure you’re wearing it correctly and you’ll need to cast a few silencing charms.”

Lafayette takes the cloak carefully, feeling the material in his hands for a moment before he unfolds it, glancing from the fabric to Alexander he questions, “You’re certain the cabinet spell will work?”

“We’ve tested it as much as possible and Trevor seems fine,” Alexander responds with a shrug.

Lafayette nods folding the cloak around his shoulders until only his head is visible. Alexander steps forward and carefully lifts the hood over his head and with that he is suddenly gone though Alex knows he is there.

“You can see me?” Laf questions.

Alexander shakes his head, “No, you’re good, don’t forget the silencing charms, be careful.”

“You as well,” The disembodied voice says and Alex can see the faintest shimmer of air, like a mirage followed by the faintest pressure of magic and then he knows Lafayette is gone to meet Sirius.

Exhaling, Alexander pulls out the bracelet, Peggy weaved it and the runes stand out in sharp black against the simple brown of the bracelet. He shrugs it onto his wrist and shifts into his Animagus form.

It still amazes him sometimes, how much the world changes. Suddenly. everything seems larger, his sense of smell is greater, the very feel of his body shifts until it is strange and yet still him. He scampers towards the window and waits there curled in a ball watching the grounds below.

He feels a pulse of magic and prepares himself.

The spell is almost instantaneous, suddenly, Alexander finds himself in the deep pockets of Sirius’ robes, the familiar scent of Sirius, wet dog, something like iron, and the faint scent of honey saturating the dark space. Each step shifts him uncomfortably as Sirius walks forward, one hand pressing lightly against where Alexander is hidden before his voice fills the air, “I’d like to access my vault please.”

“One moment Lord Black,” A goblin responds, the nasal voice cutting through the air, distantly through the thick fabric, Alexander can hear other wizarding kind speaking, and the clink of the goblins dealing with coins.

A moment later Sirius continues, Alexander cannot hear Lafayette’s footsteps but he’s certain he is there as well. They are led through the buildings towards the carts and Alexander decides this is a good time to take a moment to practice his occlumency.

He feels distantly the way the cart swerves and swivels, in a way that drops one stomach to the chasms below until finally with a grinding halt, the cart rattles to a stop. Sirius takes a moment, likely to catch his bearing, and Alexander inhales shifting slightly.

Then Sirius is moving, stepping out of the cart and onto solid ground. He taps the pocket of his robe three times and Alexander smiles in the way only a minx can smile and wriggles out of Sirius’ pocket dropping to the ground.

The goblin is in front of the door, holding Sirius’ key and Alexander shifts back holding out his wand as Lafayette folds back the hood of the cloak, Alexander carefully steps under the cloak, it’s a tight fit but it works. The goblin turns slowly, as if just perhaps noticing something amiss when Alexander levels his wand at the goblin, “Imperio.”

The spell comes easy enough, and Alexander doesn’t take a moment to ponder it instead nodding to Sirius, “We’ll send him back in a moment.”

“Remember vault 334, best of luck,” Sirius says leaning against the wall of his vault with a wink.

Alexander turns to Lafayette and nods before turning to the goblin, “Lead us to vault 334.”

The goblin, his eyes glazed nods and walks forward down the long hallway, they pass briefly by one tunnel which leads to the dragon kept at this level, shrieking with rage. Lafayette’s expression is pinched but he says nothing.

They stop at a vault much like any other and Alexander commands, “Open it.”

The goblin nods and presses his clawed hand to the door, upon which it swings open. Alexander nods and says, “Walk back to the Black vault. Obliviate.”

It’s a tricky piece of magic, delaying the spell until the goblin arrives back at the vault, and only erasing enough that goblin will forget noticing them but not bringing Sirius down to his vaults. But well, Alexander trusts in his ability, and it’s not overconfidence.

They watch the goblin walk off before they enter the vault, the door hanging open.

The room is filled with gold, artefacts, pieces of furniture, jewellery, armour, piled to the ceilings like a gaudier version of the Room. It is intimidating. Alexander scowls stepping out from under the cloak he casts a disillusionment charm and says, “Careful, everything is likely cursed.”

“Will a point-me spell work?” Lafayette questions taking a tentative step forward.

“No,” Alexander says casting his eyes over the piles of riches. He casts his wand at himself and levitates enough that he can get a better view of the vault. But amidst all the gold, it is almost impossible to spot something that is gold.

He touches on the ground and closes his eyes, reaching for the scar that the Horcrux left. Nothing.

“I can’t sense it,” Alexander replies with a shake of his head, he scours the piles of gold but it’s like he’s looking at a big pile of Legos and trying to pick out a particular piece. Lafayette nods, having tucked the cloak away and cast a disillusionment charm of his own.

“Is there any way to know for certain?” Lafayette questions.

Alexander frowns, frustrated and wishing an answer would present itself, he says, “Let me try one more time.”

He reaches for the scar one more time and this time he gets an echo, a flash, like the ringing of the bell in the distance. He clasps his head as a headache blooms into existence and says, “It was here. They’ve moved it.”

“Fuck,” Lafayette says.

Alexander nods in agreement, “Come on we might as well leave, I doubt they’ve left a note.”

Laf nods and turns, his foot accidentally brushing against an ornate goblet made of gold. It clinks against the ground and they both freeze for a moment in abrupt terror. They watch as with a _pop_ , the goblet duplicates, two more goblets clattering onto the ground.

“Fuck,” Lafayette says again and hops away before the goblet can touch him again but already it is duplicating again.

“Run,” Alexander advises as a siren begins to peal through the air. Lafayette bolts out of the vault and Alexander follows at his side slamming the vault shut behind them with a burst of magic. With his other hand, he blurs their features, as he’s seen on those cop shows his aunt used to watch, until there are no distinct features.

Already goblins are flooding into the hallway, they have long spears and swords which glint wickedly. Alexander casts as many disillusionment and secrecy charms as he knows. He drags Lafayette behind a pillar and holds his breath watching as the goblins run past barking orders in their language that Alexander cannot parse.

When most of them have gone by, Lafayette demands, “How are we going to escape? They’ve probably closed the branch doors.”

“And the front doors,” Alexander agrees, pressing close to his friend he adds, “We can’t wait it out, our absence will be noticed.”

They stare at each other for a moment before a piercing shriek splits the air. Alexander sees the exact moment Lafayette has the idea, he shakes his head, “No.”

“Yes. I know how to handle dragons,” Lafayette protests. They both go silent as another cadet of goblins run by and Lafayette continues, “It’s the only way we’re going to get out.”

“Angelica is going to kill me,” Alexander says with a groan before he nods.

“That’s okay Washington will probably kill us both first if he gets to us,” Lafayette says with a grin before tugging Alexander back through the tunnels.

The dragon is pale white, its wings chained to the ground as a goblin furiously shakes a rattler. The dragon shrieks, it’s eyes wild with captivity. Alexander glances at their surroundings, noticing the pillars that scale the walls he extends a hand to Lafayette and casts a quick anti-gravity spell, before tossing him up.

Lafayette grabs hold of one pillar as Alexander pushes off the ground reaching out and grasping hold of Lafayette’s hand, he swings him towards the dragon. Lafayette grabs hold cancelling the spell and landing on the dragon’s long neck.

The dragon roars and the guards below clue in that something is up.

Alexander pushes off the pillar narrowly avoiding a gout of fire as Lafayette reaches out and clasps his hand pulling him behind him. Alexander cancels the spell, suddenly gravity slamming into him as he flicks his fingers and destroys the chains binding the dragon.

“Hold tight,” Lafayette whispers as fire licks through the air and the dragon roars shifting and batting its wings and claws outwards, flinging the nearby goblins to the ground. With a jerky lurch, the dragon pushes upwards towards the high glass ceiling. Alexander casts a quick protection bubble around the two of them as Lafayette leans forward and casts a spell.

The dragon flaps its wings once, twice, sending wind flaring through the tunnels before the dragon launches through the glass ceiling. The glass shatters with a crystalline sound, bouncing harmlessly against their shield as the cool chill of spring seeps through their lungs.

“Lafayette you know how to fly a dragon right?” Alexander yells over the winds, clinging tightly to Lafayette as the dragon roars before flapping its wings. With a final roar, the dragon takes to the sky, the people in Diagon screaming in terror.

“Well enough!” Lafayette calls back leaning forward to whisper to the dragon. Alexander cannot hear what he says but the dragon turns due east and with a final flap of its wings is off.

Alexander casts a hoard of wandless warming charms clinging to Lafayette as the dragon soars through the air. Lafayette is silent clinging to Alexander equally as he asks, “Shall we get off in France? She’ll go to Romania.”

“To your brother?” Alexander questions over the roaring of the winds. Lafayette nods his expression grim, Alexander continues, “France, we’ll meet up with Fleur there.”

Lafayette nods and they settle into silence. Alexander glances down, far down is the earth, the green of farmer’s fields, the grey of the cities, it passes in a blur, and suddenly the world feels small. His life suddenly feels so small.

He thinks of lessons on astronomy, the sheer size of the universe, how small they truly are.

They cross the channel and the dragon sweeps low towards the beaches. Alexander grips Lafayette and with a nod they tumble off the dragon. For a moment, there is the sensation of pure weightlessness before the world comes screaming back into focus.

Alexander clings tight to Lafayette and casts the anti-gravity charm once more suddenly slowing their fall almost to a stop. Lafayette laughs, the two of them hovering in the air he says mockingly, “You thought this through, didn’t you?”

“We were falling,” Alexander protests twirling his fingers until the wind guides them gently towards the ground. They land on one of the beaches, the sand soft beneath their feet as Lafayette sends his Patronus to Fleur.

They fall onto the beach, settled side by side and staring across the channel, where England is just visible, their shoulders bumping. Alexander exhales the adrenaline fading somewhat as he casts a quick tempus charm and says, “We have time.”

“That was somewhat of a waste of time,” Lafayette protests carefully healing the scrapes they had accumulated, “He’ll know we’re looking for them.”

“Only if they reveal that it was Bellatrix’s vault we entered,” Alexander replies sighing before continuing, “He already knows, he might even think it was Dumbledore. Besides, we know for certain now.”

There’s a soft _pop_ and they both tense their wands in their hands, but it’s only Adrienne. She’s wearing a beautiful blue dress and her blond hair falls around her shoulders as she shakes her head, “Sorry I was so long, you weren’t specific which beach Gil.”

Laf rises to his feet and tugs her into a tight hug, he watches her face go surprised and then pleased as she hugs him back. Lafayette steps back and Alexander folds her into a hug whispering, “Thank you.”

Fleur nods stepping back, she pulls out a hair comb made of delicate silver she presses it into Laf’s hands, “This will take you to Hogsmeade. Be careful both of you.”

“Merci Adrienne,” Laf murmurs pressing a kiss to her cheek as he takes the comb.

“Thank you,” Alexander adds wrapping his hand around Lafayette’s arm.

She nods studying Lafayette for a moment before she says, “Liberté.”

There’s an intense sucking motion as the beach beneath their feet vanishes. International portkeys are a bit rougher than the standard ones and they land in an alleyway in Hogsmeade crashing to the ground.

Lafayette groans and Alexander reaches out a hand to help him up as he stumbles to his feet. Laf grunts taking his hand blinking blearily before he says, “We’re near Honeyduke’s.”

“Come on, we need to get back to the castle,” Alexander says pressing the invisibility cloak over both of them.

Lafayette nods taking a few steps forward before a Patronus gallops into the alleyway, it’s Aaron’s thestral and in his voice it says, “It’s happening now.”

Fuck. Alexander finds the green and silver bracelet, wrapping his arm around Laf, who passes him a pepper up potion. They both down theirs and with a whispered, “Lumos,” they are gone.  
  


They appear outside the front entrance, the courtyard is empty but for Aaron, who hovers in front of the doors his eyes sweeping across their surroundings. He spots them as Alexander and Lafayette run towards him, the doors already swinging open as Aaron gasps out, “Nott and a few of the seventh years are confronting Dumbledore in the great hall.”

“Fuck,” Lafayette says with a scowl summoning his sword as they run into the castle and towards the great hall.

Aaron nods in agreement, his lips pressed into a thin line as he continues, “John sent a Patronus to Washington so the Aurors should be here soon if all is well.”

“But you don’t think all is well,” Alexander responds scrubbing a hand over his face and tightening his hand around his wand.

Aaron shakes his head responding quickly, “Mr. Weasley sent a Patronus, the message was shaky but something’s happening at the Ministry.”

“Of course, they would attack now,” Alexander responds as they skid to a stop outside the great hall.

The others are all there and as one they enter the great hall.

The hall is silent, the benches remain at the tables, the candles above flicker, and Albus Dumbledore stands calmly before a group of students, mostly Slytherins, but the occasional ‘Puff and ‘Claw is visible.

Nott is at the forefront of the group his wand hovers pointed at Dumbledore, whose own wand lies on the ground, the old man’s eyes flicker to Alexander as he continues to speak, “You don’t need to do this Mr. Nott, there are alternatives, you don’t need to squander your future like this.”

“I have to,” Nott says, his hand is shaking, he’s still just a kid after all, and he scowls as he adds, “They’re going to kill my mum if I don’t so, I have to kill you.”

“If he doesn’t one of us will sir,” One of the seventh years respond, sounding not in the least bit apologetic about the whole thing.

That’s when they all notice their entrance, Alexander’s wand snaps out as he says, “Expelliarmus,” sending Nott’s wand flying. At his side, Eliza and Angelica slam up the tables blocking the incoming spells even as Aaron, Lafayette, and John move on the offensive, sending stunners which run screaming red through the air.

Dumbledore’s expression is strange even as Hercules appears the old man and ushers him to hide behind a table as the smell of spell fire fills the air. The seventh and sixth years are talented, but they haven’t been fighting in raids all year, nor are they Alexander’s friends.

In the chaos of battle, as Alexander ducks under a beheading curse and fires back a jellyfish curse, the doors to the great hall sweep open and Snape steps inside. Something sinks in Alexander’s chest as he snaps his hand to John before ducking around a stunner and sends one screaming back at the caster.

Snape walks unimpeded through the chaos even as Hercules steps in front of Dumbledore and faces Snape without a hint of fear. Alexander can’t hear what Snape says over the sound of spell fire but can see the man’s mouth move even as Hercules stands firm.

He bats aside an incarcerous and sends a stunner back, one of the witches falling to the ground as he tries to cut through the battlefield towards Hercules and Snape who are now duelling. Hercules is a talented magic-user and powerful at that, but Snape is cunning and has years of experience

Alexander is so close when Hercules falls to a stunner (a mercy that no one will mention) and Snape levels his wand at Dumbledore. For a moment, time seems to slow, dragged through molasses before Snape’s wand snaps forward and the bright green of the killing curse fills the hall.

Dumbledore falls dead upon the floor.

In that moment, that split-second before McGonagall can take over the wards, the Death Eaters apparate onto Hogwarts grounds. Unable to actually enter the castle, Alexander still feels it as the wards shake.

The fighting has stilled for a moment but now the doors to the great hall fling open once more admitting Washington with McGonagall at his side. Her eyes survey the chaos of the hall, the remaining seventh and six years, Snape standing over the body of Dumbledore, she straightens her shoulders and marches forward commanding, “Mr. Malfoy deal with the wounded please, Ms. Bones please help escort the prefects and students to the evacuation room. Mr. Weasley, please lead Kingsley to the grounds. We’ll join you shortly.”

They nod, splitting off to their separate tasks as Alexander turns to face Snape. McGonagall is furious, the expression sits calmly on her features but is no less sharp for it’s appearance as she says, “You should run now Severus, like the coward you are.”

Snape raises his wand and the battle resumes. The rest of them deal with the remaining seventh and sixth years, who fall easily enough. Peggy and Angelica aid John with the wounded and the rest of them deal with the downed Death Eaters as quickly as possible.

All the while, McGonagall and Snape duel, their magic cuts through the air fast as lightning and at first, it isn’t clear who might be winning. But slowly, Snape starts to pull an advantage forcing McGonagall away.

Alexander pauses, his breath held tight in his chest, distantly he can hear the sounds of battle on Hogwarts grounds as he reaches into his robes and pulls out the potion, he shares a brief glance with John before he throws it at Snape.

It’s a Weasley invention, portkey in a bottle.

With a pop, Snape is gone leaving only broken glass. Alexander is half-certain that one was for the Gulf of Mexico.

McGonagall turns to Alexander with a raised brow, her eyes surveying the room quickly before she commands, “Those of you aiding the wounded stay behind, be prepared for more. The rest of you follow me. Hogwarts will not fall this day!”

They fall into formation behind her as they leave the great hall. Alexander catches sight of a prefect leading a group of first years towards one of the evacuation sights as they step onto the front line.

The fighting has already begun. Alexander spots roughly forty Death Eaters, and with them here now their force counts perhaps thirty. Spell fire cuts through the air as Alexander falls into formation with Aaron and Maria at his side.

The killing curse comes screaming towards them and Alexander slams a wall of earth up. The wall falls and Maria pulls up a protection spell as Aaron sends a chain of spells, purple, orange, yellow, screaming towards a Death Eater who batters aside the first but quickly collapses beneath the second.

Alexander snaps his wand forward casting three stunners and reaching into his potions belt and grabbing a few liquid brews of confusion which he tosses in the general direction of the Death Eaters.

A bone splinter curse comes screaming towards them in bright purple and Alexander casts a mirror curse sending the spell back even as Aaron sends forth a gout of holy fire which catches on a Death Eater.

The protective shield drops and Alexander immediately ducks back flinging another one up and lacing it with an electricity spell for good measure. Maria grins and her wands spins elegantly as she drops three Death Eaters with a jelly legs curse, a gravity curse, and a stunner.

Across the field, Alexander catches sight of Lafayette, his sword gleaming with a spell, as he cuts through a crowd of Death Eaters, his red hair flying around him, as his wand moves in tandem. He catches sight of Tonks near Remus, the two fighting back to back. Of Washington and McGonagall fighting side by side, a deadly combination.

From the Forbidden Forest, birds flock to the air accompanied by the sound of something loud beating against the ground before a herd of centaurs burst from the forest. At the head is Firenze, who lets an arrow fly pinning a Death Eater to the stone below.

The other centaurs fall onto the remaining Death Eaters and in a final haze of spell fire, the battle is over.

Alexander glances around the battlefield, panting for breath as he drops the protection shield. The air is still now, but for the groaning of the wounded as McGonagall surveys the courtyard her clear voice commands, “Take care of the wounded, bring them to the great hall. The Death Eaters will be taken to the dungeon,” she pauses shaking her head she adds, “Not the Slytherin dormitories, Finch will show you.” Alexander dully checks his own body, he’s broken a finger, there’s a gash on his arm, and he’s dislocated a shoulder.

Aaron is missing part of his ear but is otherwise unharmed and Maria is bleeding from a gash on her leg. Aaron glances over at Alexander and with a grimace sets his shoulder back into place. He muffles the scream into Aaron’s shoulder before gesturing for them to follow.

McGonagall is speaking to Washington, Remus and the other teachers that joined them hovering nearby as they approach Alexander catches Washington saying, “The Ministry’s fallen, a coup.”

“Were these the only Aurors that escaped?” Professor Babbling asks glancing around at the Aurors who are moving the wounded or dealing with the Death Eaters.

Washington shakes his head, “No different patrols scattered elsewhere. They’ll join us later…” He trails off glancing to McGonagall.

Her shoulder straightens and she nods, “Hogwarts will not follow the Ministry, we will not fall,” she glances around before adding, “No, Voldemort may attack all he likes, but Hogwarts has not fallen.”

Washington nods, “Then we’ll focus on gathering our forces here.”

“This will be outright war you know?” The muggle studies teacher warns.

“It already was,” Alexander interrupts, earning a few looks of surprise.

McGonagall just nods surveying them for a long moment before she asks, “The Chamber is ready for use, Mr. Potter?”

“Yes, Headmistress,” Alexander responds.

McGonagall pauses for a moment before she nods pulling her shoulders back once more, she says, “Well, we have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to prepare. Get to work.”

They nod and Alexander bumps his shoulder against Aaron’s, pats Maria on the shoulder before heading off to help Lafayette with the rest of the Death Eaters. He takes a moment to focus on his breathing before pushing through.

They have the funerals a week later, for Dumbledore, for the Aurors and students who died in the battle. Voldemort doesn’t make a move, in fact the papers seem insistent that nothing has happened, that Scrimgeour suffered an unfortunate accident and Lord D’Enigme is in power now, and how wonderful that is.

McGonagall makes the decision to end the school term early, with no exams, but at breakfast before the funerals, tucked into John’s side Alexander listens. She stands at the head of the table, sits where Dumbledore used to sit and says, “I understand many of you fear returning home, these are dangerous times. Many of you have family that may be involved in the war on one side or the other. Hogwarts will remain open during the summer for any student who wishes to stay. No classes will be held, though if any of the Professors have the time feel free to seek them out. Classes will of course resume in the new year, though if you choose not to return that again is your own choice.

“I must say, however, that if you choose to stay at Hogwarts there are certain expectations,” she pauses surveying the hall, noticing the missing seats, the students who are staying in the dungeons (separate from the Death Eaters themselves), she continues, “You may be expected to help run errands, but you will not be expected to fight if there is an attack, you will, however, be expected to maintain a certain loyalty to Hogwarts. I understand for many of you, this castle is your home, it is my home, and it will not fall. As Dumbledore said, Hogwarts is a home to all who need it.”

She finishes and sits down as the whispering starts. Alexander picks at his plate, he hasn’t had much of an appetite lately, and lets his thoughts drift watching as Aaron and Maria speak in soft voices.

It feels weird, the temporary return to normal as they file out onto the grounds. A plot of the grounds has been dedicated to those who fell, slightly out of the way and underneath the protective boughs of a weeping willow.

The students gather it is a beautiful day, sunny, with the sort of puffy clouds that makes one think of summer. Alexander and his friends linger towards the back huddled together and listening distantly as Hagrid gives a speech.

Alexander turns away from the gravestones, the flowers gathering there, to face his friends, his expression serious. They are all equally serious, and tired, bags under their eyes and something heavy.

“I’m still leaving,” Alexander announces quietly, before continuing, “I think some of you should stay here, help with the war effort here. I need to find the cup. We can’t just be defensive; we have to be offensive as well.”

“I’m coming,” Lafayette says, one hand hovering over the sword sheathed at his side, it hasn’t left it since the battle.

John frowns clasping hands with Alexander he says, “They need me here, be safe Alexander.”

“We’ll stay,” Thomas says, tilting his head at Madison, “Keep everything in working order.”

“I’ll keep everyone updated,” Hercules adds, still pale but looking better every day.

“You’re not coming Peggy,” Angelica says before the ginger can protest, she adds, “I’ll stay as well.”

“I’m coming,” Eliza says softly, Angelica opens her mouth to protest and Alexander feels like protesting but forces it down, just nods.

Maria shakes her head she adds, “I’m coming as well.”

“As am I,” Aaron adds glancing at Alexander for a long moment as the wind plays gently around them.

Alexander nods once with a small smile before he turns to face the rest of his friends, “Be safe all of you.”

“Don’t be a stranger Alexander,” Angelica says taking his hand gently.

Alexander nods and promises, “I’ll see you on the other side of the war.”

They stay huddled together for a long time after the funerals are over, clinging together in the summer air and holding onto the moment. Tomorrow, they’ll pack those who are leaving, they’ll prepare notes and everything, then they’ll leave. But for now, they’re here, they’re together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write even in the midst of school. I'm hoping to have the last chapter out before the end of November, or at least early December school permitting. Comments are always super appreciated, till next time!


	7. The Deathly Hallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! We are finally here at the last chapter, I know I said late November early December, but still we've made it here. I have to say quite honestly this was probably the chapter I had the most fun writing, I completely threw canon out the window and laughed about it. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for sticking by on this wild ride.

Alex wishes for once they could attack at midday instead of daybreak or otherwise known as three am in the morning and cold as hell. But unfortunately, or probably rather, fortunately, Death Eaters are not in fact vampires and in general don’t sleep during the day.

A branch cracks behind him and Alex pivots slightly to see Laf a vaguely apologetic expression on his face as he moves forward to stand beside Alex. They stand together in silence for a moment, staring at the mansion, the Parkinsons’, it’s huge, large enough to house at least five families. Instead, it’s holding roughly twenty Death Eaters and numerous prisoners.

Laf sighs scrubbing a hand over his face, there are bags under his eyes and his red hair is pulled back into a tight bun at the back of his head. He catches Alex’s gaze and crooks a rough smile digging out a flask and passing it to Alexander.

He takes a swig, the pepper up potion and whiskey burning all the way down but he can feel his fingers again. He exhales, “Is the ward breaker here?”

Lafayette snorts, “You mean my brother?”

Alex rolls his eyes, “He’s technically a curse breaker.”

Laf snorts and Alex bumps his shoulder against Laf’s, who continues with a nod, “He’s working on it now, that’s why I’m here actually, it should fall in five minutes.”

“Well, then we better be ready when it does,” Alexander turns shrugging on his battle robes as Lafayette falls into step beside him. The forest, more of a grove really, is quiet around them and it calms Alexander slightly, that quiet means their charms are working.

“Are Aaron and Eliza joining us tonight?” Lafayette questions taking another sip from his flask.

Alex has a moment of envy that his friends are all taller than him as he struggles to keep up with Laf’s longer steps before he replies, “They’re with the rescue team tonight.”

“Probably for the best, how is Eliza’s arm by the way?” Lafayette questions gently, up ahead the glow of Lumos filters softly through the dense brush.

Alex shrugs, faux casual and god this will never not feel familiar, talking about causalities as if they’re the weather, “Getting better but it still pains her, I’m just glad she was able to keep the arm.”

“Thank God for Aaron I suppose,” Lafayette responds with a nod bumping his shoulder gently against Alex’s.

He bumps back with a huff of laughter and says, “God not Merlin in this case?”

“Hey last I heard Merlin’s been dead for a few centuries,” Lafayette responds teasingly.

Alex responds, “And how do you know God’s not dead?”

“Don’t,” Lafayette says wagging a finger in his direction as they stumble onto their temporary camp. Alex scrunches his face up at Lafayette but doesn’t say anything else as the other magical folk in the clearing move about with purpose.

Alexander can see a few of the Order members, some of the Aurors who decided they didn’t want to fight for Voldemort and at the other side of the small encampment, Eliza is speaking softly with Aaron. Lafayette gives him one look and says, “Go on. You two are the worst I’m not sure how I lived through this the first time.”

“Last time I pinned.”

Lafayette considers it for a moment before he nods, “You’re right that was worse. Like a puppy.”

Alexander shakes his head and when Lafayette pushes him, he pushes back before stumbling off towards Eliza and Aaron. They both look up at his approach, Eliza’s face brightening up and Aaron smiling faintly.

“Ready?” Eliza asks as she presses a kiss to his cheek.

Alexander shrugs, “As I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

Aaron snorts reaching out and grasping Alexander’s hand, his fingers hovering over the pulse point for a moment before his eyes crinkle at the corners, “You’ll be fine, you’ve survived this long on dumb luck.”

“I’d have to argue it was educated luck,” Alex responds.

“Uh huh,” Aaron responds glancing over his shoulder he continues, “Your Frenchman is getting lonely.”

“Technically he’s not French,” Alex snaps back.

Aaron shakes his head and Eliza with a fond smile interjects, “Go on, be careful Alex.”

“Always,” he turns to Aaron, “I’ll see you on the other side.”

“On the other side.”

Alex turns with a final nod pressing the image of the two of them into his mind as he strides across the camp. The nerves are starting to set in and he feels jittery and he’s not afraid of death, not really, but he’s afraid of failure, of what that could mean for his friends, his family, and in some ways that’s worse.

Lafayette is standing straight, his wand clasped tight in his hands, here like this Alexander sees the soldier of the Revolutionary wars, he turns, “Ready?”

Alexander nods inhaling and exhaling slowly, a flare goes up.

They apparate.

Maria was kind enough to create a copy of the mansion’s floor plan and Alex spent an hour yesterday memorizing it. They land in the main atrium; lights flicker on casting the room in a soft glow.

Lafayette raises his hand and with a click of the deluminator, the lights fizzle out. He can hear the sound of other magical folk apparating into the other rooms even as he downs a night vision potion.

A siren, low and whirring begins to fill the mansion and from the top of the stairs a Death Eater, still in their striped pyjamas stumbles out of the hallway. Alex trades a glance with Lafayette and snaps his wand forward casting a stunner laced with an incarcerous charm.

The Death Eater falls with a thump and two other Death Eaters apparate into the room. Alexander and Lafayette slide back to back and this? This is familiar as a killing curse flashes sickly green over their heads briefly lighting up the room and the face of the Death Eater in front of him.

Alex grins and with a flick of his wand transforms the broken floor tiles into spiders which began to crawl towards the Death Eater. He shrugs as if amused but then the spiders grow larger.

A bombarda shatters most of the spiders but Alexander is already casting a stupefy, the bright red screaming towards his opponent who ducks out of the way. Alex pulls up a shield spell a confringo shattering the shield instantly as Alex casts an overpowered lumos.

From behind him, he hears Laf say, “Duck.”

He drops to his knees as a killing curse soars overhead and conveniently slams into the chest of his opponent. Alexander has a moment to study the man’s face in the fading light of the killing curse, the taste of ozone on the air before he whirls around.

Lafayette has his sword in one hand his wand in the other and is slicing through the spells the Death Eater is furiously throwing at him. Alex grins and sends a chain of bombardas, incarcerous, and stupefys at the Death Eater.

He deflects the first three but then Lafayette catches him with a deep sleep spell and the man drops to the ground. Alexander takes a moment to breathe, check for injuries, he taps a cut on his thigh that he has no idea where it possibly could have come from and turns to Lafayette.

He nods once and casts an incarcerous on the downed Death Eater and gestures his head to the left. Laf takes point and Alex follows behind him wand held at the ready as they ascend the stairs.

It’s quiet, the distant sound of spellfire and their boots muffled on the carpet, distantly a ticking of the clock. A door creaks open and they pause Alex crouching slightly as a Death Eater steps out rubbing at his eyes.

Lafayette stuns him with a flash of red light and comments, “It’s more fun when some of them are actually awake.”

“That’s kind of not the point,” Alexander responds whirling around and slamming another Death Eater with an overpowered sleeping charm, she falls to the ground snoring.

Laf huffs pausing outside the door to the library he says, “Still.”

“I know,” Alexander responds and thinks of marching to the battlefield with morning’s fog still clinging to the ground, of hiding in trees waiting for caravans, gun powder and recoil, different and yet the same.

The door creaks open and Laf steps inside his wand held out before him, in front of a fireplace sits a man who is probably Maria’s father, they have the same nose. He stares wide-eyed at the two of them and demands as he clumsily reaches for his wand, “Who are you? How did you get in here?”

Alexander doesn’t give the man time to respond, the red of a stunner striking him in the chest.

Lafayette frowns with a shake of his head and turns, stepping out of the library. The Aurors will collect the prisoners and bring them back to wherever they’re being kept, it’s not Azkaban but Washington won’t say. Probably for the best.

Alexander exhales taking point as Laf passes him the flask and he takes a swig, the contents burning all the way down. A platypus Patronus floats through the wall and in the voice of one of the Aurors says, “All clear first level.”

Lafayette casts a detection spell, four lifeforms, the ones in the hallway, the library and one up ahead.

“Clear,” He responds, the platypus nods and swims away. Lafayette shakes his head but follows behind Alexander as they pause outside the door.

He unlocks the door with a flick of his wand and the door swings open revealing a woman. She stands at the very end of the room wide eyed, her chest heaving with her wand held shakily in front of her.

Alex keeps his wand held in front of him because he’s seen this before and says calmly, “Ma’am put down your wand we’re not going to harm you.”

Her hands are shaking and she bites her lip, “I can’t – I can’t. No.”

He tilts his head slightly and a stunner collides with her sending her sprawling to the ground. Alexander exhales, “I hate this part.”

Lafayette nods his face grim, “Yeah.”

He takes a few steps forward hand still clasped around his wand and checks her pulse, she’s still breathing, and moves her into a more comfortable position before he rises to his feet.

They exit the hallway and Alex casts his Patronus informing the head Auror of four captives. They walk down the carpeted hallway in silence for a moment before Lafayette comments, “No matter how many times I tell myself they’re involved, that they know better, I still don’t like it when they’re unarmed or pulled into it.”

“Better you don’t like and you’re doing the right thing than the alternative,” Alexander responds exhaling slowly before he changes the subject, “How many cursed objects do you think they have?”

“Uh like fifty,” Lafayette responds and his gaze tells Alex that he knows what he’s doing, but he doesn’t protest.

“Maybe there will be something useful this time,” Alexander responds as they step into the main atrium, the few wounded are being tended to and at one end of the hallway Alexander catches sight of Eliza, Aaron hovering beside her and trying to look busy.

He shakes his head ignoring Laf’s teasingly disgusted face as he makes his way over.

Eliza glances up before he’s halfway across the room, she’s good at that, and smiles nudging Aaron, whose shoulders visibly drop slightly. Alexander presses a kiss to her cheek, their hands tangling before he moves out of her way and bumps his shoulder gently against Aaron’s.

“Washington sent his Patronus,” Aaron states taking the flask from Lafayette and swallowing with a grimace, “He wants us to head back to Hogwarts, thinks he has a task for us.”

“It’ll be nice to see everyone again,” Eliza says pausing where her wand hovers over her patient’s torso and Alexander knows she’s thinking of her sisters.

“It’ll be nice to be home,” Alexander says and Aaron nods reaching out and tangling his hand with Alex’s.

The Chamber stills looms large above their heads as Alex enters the main hallway, a wave of noise rushing over him as he glances around the hall. Where once it was empty it now bustles with life, make-shift medical tents sectioned off from most of the room, informal barracks down the side corridors, a little training yard where Alexander can see a flash of bright red hair. Magical folk scurry to and fro across the hallway, some cloaked in the coats of the Aurors, others in school robes.

“It’s good to be back,” Lafayette says at his side glancing out at the scenery.

Alexander nods rolling back his shoulders before he descends the stairway to the main floor, Eliza says, “I sent a Patronus before we arrived, Washington should be meeting us soon.”

“Never any time for a nap,” Lafayette says with a shake of his head rubbing at one of his eyes. He looks worn, they all do.

At the bottom of the stairs Jefferson is leaning against a pillar, a book held casually in his hands, he glances up at their arrival and with a raised brow states, “You look like shit.”

“Thanks, you look great too Jefferson,” Alexander retorts sticking out his tongue because he’s the peak of maturity, obviously.

Jefferson rolls his eyes and shuts his book with a clap before retorting, “Come on, Washington’s in a meeting with the magical being’s council, he’ll come when he’s done. In the meantime, it looks like you haven’t had a good meal in months.”

“Actually, there were those crepes when we stopped in France,” Alexander interjects.

“They were delicious,” Eliza adds thoughtfully and Alexander’s grin grows as they follow Thomas through the camp. It’s weird the mix of déjà vu and new, inside as supposed to outside, but the same bustle, the same noise.

Aaron nods and adds, “And the curry.”

“I did not like the curry,” Lafayette says mournfully.

“That’s because you have no resistance to spice,” Alexander says patting Laf on the shoulder and dutifully trying not to think of his face going as red of his hair and the cooling charm Eliza had to cast.

“Oh, like you Hamilton,” Thomas interjects unable to handle not being the centre of attention for five minutes.

Alexander laughs as they enter the rough mess hall, a few tables pushed together mimicking the great hall but smaller, “You do know my father was half-Indian.”

Thomas squints at Alexander for a moment before he shakes his head, “Whatever Hamilton,” with a wave of his hand at the tables he continues, “Welcome to the mess I suppose.”

The four of them settle at the tables where with a tap from Thomas’ wand plates of sandwiches, steaming meat, fluffy pastries, and goblets of drink appear on the table. Alexander snatches a sandwich as he leans against Eliza, the faint scent of her perfume filling his nose.

They eat mostly in silence for a moment, settling into the hub of Hogwarts once more. Thomas watches the four of them over his book sipping occasionally at a mug of coffee, black.

“Eliza!” A voice calls and Eliza whirls around to see Peggy standing a short distance away, her red hair is hanging from a ponytail today and she looks both happy to see them and frustrated. Eliza makes a happy sound and shoots off the bench to embrace her sister. Alexander watches with a fond smile as the two speak to each other in excited whispers as Eliza drags Peggy to the table.

“Tell me everything,” Peggy demands stealing the rest of Alexander’s sandwich.

He glares at her for a moment before he rolls his eyes. Aaron is the one to interject, “Not much to tell.”

“Liar,” Peggy responds crossing her arms over her chest.

Lafayette shakes his head, “Really, nothing more than the usual, we fought Death Eaters, we faced certain peril and then went home.”

Peggy pouts and Alexander can’t help but interject, “There was the incident with the love potion.”

Lafayette goes bright red, “We promised not to speak of that!”

“Oh, now you have to tell us,” Thomas says teasingly, leaning across the table to stare at Lafayette.

He shakes his head but before he can respond another voice says, “What’s this I hear about a love potion?”

Angelica smiles and steps forward folding Eliza into a tight and almost awkward hug leaning down to wrap her arms around her sister. Lafayette’s expression softens for a moment before he states, “Nothing, no one said anything about anything.”

“Well that’s no fun,” Angelica says breezily as she pushes Alexander over so she can sit beside Eliza, he frowns and looks helplessly to Aaron who shrugs.

Lafayette, likely in a desperate bid to change the subject, asks, “And how are things at Hogwarts?”

“Not much to tell,” Peggy responds with a shake of her head.

“Ha,” Aaron says over his mug of hot chocolate.

Angelica shakes her head reaching out to ruffle Peggy’s hair she responds, “It’s been different, McGonagall is a great headteacher, she’s found a new muggle studies teacher who actually knows what they’re talking about and there’s a mandatory lecture once a week covering the muggle side of history on a broad scale. She’s also instituted a revamp of the curriculum; Mind Magic classes have been reinstated along with a few other classes.”

“I suppose it helps not having the board of education telling her what to do,” Alexander says with a grin. Hogwarts, now independent from the government (as it should have been in the first place) is now free to be governed as seen fit. The government being run by Voldemort is a bit of a problem though.

“It certainly does,” Jefferson agrees, adding, “Professor Lupin also introduced new safety measures and he’s offered after school defence classes.”

“And the Death Eaters?” Lafayette questions.

Angelica and Thomas share a frown but it’s Peggy who answers, “At the start of the school year there were attacks twice a week. Most of them couldn’t even get through the wards and those that did were summarily dispatched by our resident Aurors.”

“Now its maybe once a week, usually lackeys or testing the defences,” Thomas adds with a shrug before adding, “We’ve got lots of practice evacuating though.”

Alexander nods when a new voice says, “I heard you were back.”

He turns to see Hercules with John at his side and before he’s really thought about it, he’s launched himself off the bench at Herc and John. Who both catch him, Laf not far behind with a laugh.

“Yeah we missed you too,” Hercules says with a grin, he squeezes Alexander and sets him down before folding Lafayette into a hug.

Alex turns to John, he looks tired but he smiles and folds Alex into a hug, he inhales the faint scent of antiseptic and ink as he wraps his arms around John. They pull back after a minute and all crowd onto the bench.

“I thought you were on a mission,” Thomas says to Hercules with a raised brow.

He shrugs and Lafayette says, “More of your ‘spying’?”

“It’s classified,” Hercules says with a grin earning an eye roll from Angelica.

Peggy sighs, “He said that about his homework yesterday.”

“That was classified though,” Hercules says with a waggle of his brows.

Alexander snorts leaning his shoulder against John’s, they’ll speak later, the three of them, but he takes the moment to ground himself in the presence of his friends. Lafayette glances around the room before he asks, “Where are Madison and Maria?”

She had sat this mission out for obvious reasons.

Angelica frowns, “I think Maria’s speaking to her mother and father.”

“Madison’s sick again,” Jefferson drawls unapologetically.

“Poor dude,” Hercules says earning a huff of laughter from Alexander.

“There you all are, I should have known,” McGonagall says sweeping into the room, she looks much the same though the greys threaded through her hair are perhaps more prominent. She glances over their assembled group with a fond smile before she continues somewhat apologetically, “I’m afraid I’ll have to take the four of you from the company of your friends. Kingsley’s finished his meeting and is ready to see you all now.”

Someone groans as Alexander, Aaron, Laf, and Eliza rise to their feet. Alex shakes his head tangling his fingers with John’s, their eyes connecting for a moment, a promise to talk later. They follow McGonagall out of the mess and into the main area, she walks confidently through the chaos receiving respectful nods as they pass.

“You received the contents of Dumbledore’s will, Harry?” McGonagall questions glancing briefly over her shoulder.

“Yes Professor, Ron’s been making use of the deluminator,” Alexander responds ribbing Laf in the side.

She shakes her head, “It was certainly interesting what he decided to impart to you, you have the snitch still?”

He nods, it’s tucked into an infinite space beneath his watch face along with a few other important things. She hums pausing for a moment to speak to a Gryffindor prefect about monitoring the third floor before she continues, “You four have been well?”

“As well as possible Professor,” Eliza responds with a warm smile before she continues, “Hearing about what’s happening at Hogwarts makes me sorry to miss it.”

“Well even though you’ve all taken your NEWTS over the summer you’re always welcome to visit,” McGonagall responds with a warm smile, they pause outside one of the side doors and McGonagall continues, “Here we are, I’m afraid I have things to attend to but it was lovely seeing you four again.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Aaron says and McGonagall nods marching back through the crowd.

The four of them share a glance before Alexander reaches forward and knocks on the door. It swings open a moment later to reveal Remus, his eyes are a bright gold so near to the full moon, and he smiles warmly and beckons them inside.

Washington is settled at a large desk, not unlike his one from the war, a map and a few family trees scattered on the desk in front of him. He looks worn and Alexander doesn’t blame him. He glances up and his eyes soften as he beckons the four of them inside.

Sirius is slouched in one of the other chairs head tilted back and the chair tipped on its back legs, but he rocks forward at their entrance and winks at Alexander. It’s good to see them again.

“It’s good to see you all,” Washington begins filling out a form with a flourish.

“And you sir,” Alexander replies before adding, “I hope your meeting with the magical being’s council went well?”

He nods glancing to Remus for a moment before he continues, “Well enough we’re still in the midst of negotiations but it looks promising. But unfortunately, I didn’t call you here for pleasantries.”

It never is.

“One of our captives had information about another Death Eater who potentially knows the location of the cup,” Washington states carefully glancing over the four of them before he continues, “Amycus and Alecto Carrow are reportedly in hiding after incurring his wrath, one of their house-elves previously belonged to the Travers household and is now where the Carrows are. They’re willing to allow you into the wards.”

“How do we know its not a trap?” Eliza says with a frown.

“It almost certainly is,” Aaron responds his brow furrowed.

Washington nods, “But it’s a chance we must take. I’m asking you four as well as Ms. Lewis to meet the house-elf and attempt to retrieve the location of the cup from the Carrows. Remember, you do not have to take this mission but I am asking it of you.”

“I’ll do it,” Alexander says quietly.

“As will I,” Lafayette says connecting eyes with Washington for a moment.

Eliza and Aaron consider it a moment longer before they also nod. Washington nods some of the lines on his face easing while others appear to deepen, he says, “The mission brief will be tomorrow, for now, take a break.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alexander responds with a faint smile, the man nods dismissing the four of them. Alex nods to Remus and Sirius, another promise to catch up latter, and follows Lafayette out of the room.

“I almost don’t know what to do with my free time anymore,” Eliza says shaking her head gently.

Aaron nods, “It’s strange.”

Lafayette laughs, “I am going to sleep and then I’m going to eat, rinse and repeat.”

“Sounds lovely,” Alexander says and he means it.

They split off and Eliza twines her hand with his, he leans his head against hers, “Want to go find John?”

She hums with a fond smile her expression is distant and sometimes Alexander can’t reconcile this Eliza with the one he once knew, but this Eliza grew old without him, this Eliza is the woman he first fell in love with and she’s also so different and he loves her just the same if not more.

“You’re getting sappy I can tell,” John says leaning against the medical tent studying the two of them with warm eyes. Alexander slumps into his embrace, Eliza joining the hug.

Alex mumbles, “Was thinking about you two.”

“Careful you might summon Lafayette,” John warns running his fingers carefully through Alex’s hair, he sighs and continues, “Come on my shift’s about done anyway. What do you say we get some hot chocolate and I’ll tell you about my worst patients?”

“Please,” Alexander says.

“That would be nice John,” Eliza replies pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling Alexander mostly up right. He grins at her and then at John and let’s them both tug him out of the war camp and towards John’s room.

“Have I said how much I hate this yet?” Lafayette says with a scowl, his face is a dark shadow, a mask spell, though the red of his hair still shines through.

Maria huffs, “You have. Five times.”

Eliza pats Maria gently on the arm, her movements well telegraphed as she responds, “I don’t blame Laf this all just feels like one big trap.”

“It is,” Aaron says and it’s not confidence just experience enough to know that opportunities like these don’t just waltz into their hands, not without repercussions.

Alex scrubs a hand over his face, “As long as it gets us inside the manor we can go from there. You all have your portkeys and the potions?”

They nod and there’s silence for a moment, the clearing, right outside of Hogsmeade is quiet, only the breath of the forest creaking and groaning around them. Laf pulls out a flask and passes it around. Alexander takes a swig, the pepper up potion burning in his chest as he passes it to Eliza.

They’ve already discussed what will happen if it is a trap, all that’s left to do is wait.

Has Alexander ever mentioned how much he hates waiting? He’s developed patience over the years, you have to with six children, but well that’s never stopped him from hating the waiting part.

They’re a short distance from the actual location specified by the house-elf and with the auditory enhancer spell, Alexander can hear the pop of apparition. It’s the softer pop, more of a fizzle, of a house-elf and there’s only one. Alexander takes a step forward even with the silencing spell there’s still the faint crunch of leaves underfoot, that’s what they get for meeting in a forest.

In the clearing is a house-elf, they’re in a rumpled towel and even from a distance, Alexander can see a bruise on their face. It settles hotter than the pepper up in his chest as he steps forward sliding the invisibility cloak off his shoulders.

The house-elf tilts their head studying Alexander with green eyes before they incline their head. The house-elf glances around the clearing with nervous eyes, their ears twitching, waiting for a blow to fall.

Alex speaks softly as the situation seems to demand, “You’re the Carrow elf?”

The elf nods, “Gilly sir.”

“Harry is fine,” Alexander says gently before continuing, “And you can take us past the Carrow wards?”

Gilly tugs at one of their ears and nods shifting on their feet, it’s cold and Alexander is suddenly tempted to fetch them a blanket when the elf continues, “Yes, Gilly will do that,” the elf pauses hesitantly before continuing, “Is it true yous are promising to help house-elves?”

Alex nods, “Yeah – yes we want to speak to you and other house-elves about how we can improve your living situations, make things better for you.”

Gilly nods but doesn’t say anything else other than, “Come on then, we best be hurrying, the masters keep odd schedules.”

It's as much of a hint as they’re going to get. Alexander nods and waves his hand, the others stepping into the clearings, with the charm over their faces they appear for a moment like the Dementors, layers of shadow which moves and writhes, but underneath he catches a flash of an eye, the red of Laf’s hair.

Gilly surveys the five of them with an impassive face but for the twitching of their ears before they hold out both of their hands. Alexander takes one of Gilly’s hands and Laf the other, Eliza takes his hand, Maria takes hers, and Aaron takes Laf’s.

With a _pop,_ they are gone.

Travelling by house elf apparition is always less jarring then travelling by oneself. There’s none of the squeezing and sucking, just the feel of a too-tight sweater and then ground beneath their feet.

They’re on the outskirts of wood and ahead in the distance a manor looms, it is the sort of manor out of a gothic horror novel with spire towers and dark grey stone creeping with ivy. As soon as they land a low wailing siren, like the air raid sirens Alex once heard in school, begins to fill the air.

Gilly nods once to the five of them and says, “You’re on your own now. Good luck,” and then they are gone with another pop.

“Well, that went better than I hoped,” Lafayette says as he unsheathes his sword and carefully cuts the palm of his hand, he reaches out until his meets the wards and with a pulse of magic they shimmer into existence and begin to flicker before solidifying and fading away, “There that should keep anyone out and everyone in for the next hour.”

“I still don’t get how that works,” Alex complains as he downs a pepper up potion mixed with an energy drink, it gives him an ungodly headache later but he needs the energy now.

Aaron shakes his head already moving out from under the cover of the forest and towards the manor as he states, “You can bug Charlie about it later.”

Alexander sighs but follows quickly catching up so he can stand beside him. He’s still uncomfortable with Aaron taking point after the last raid which ended with Aaron receiving a scar that wraps around half of his head. Eliza says he looks very dashing.

The sirens have quieted, either timed or silenced and Alexander has no doubt that the Carrows are waiting for them, no doubt with a fair amount of help. After all, honey and flies as the saying goes. Alex is just rather happy they weren’t ambushed as soon as they landed.

They split into two groups, Maria, Eliza, and Lafayette in one group, Alexander and Aaron in the other. On the front lawn, amidst towering overgrown shrubbery that hasn’t seen a shear in years, they split.

Alex presses a kiss to Eliza’s cheek, tangling his hands with hers before he pulls away, patting Lafayette on the shoulder, and nodding to Maria. They leave to enter through the front entrance, Alexander is almost certain Laf has brought a horse summon.

He turns to Aaron, “Ready?”

Aaron nods and they touch up their sneaking spells as Hercules calls them and makes their way around to the back where there is a pantry door leading to a kitchen, a remanent of an older time. The door opens with a whispered alohomora, so much for security, creaking as it swings inwards.

The kitchen is empty, dark, and cold. Alexander is tempted to cast a Lumos but transfigures his eyes instead, nodding to Aaron as they creep through the kitchen. Already, Alex can hear the distant sound of spellfire.

They step into a long hallway with a pair of stairs at the end and stumbling down the stairs is a Death Eater, their robes on and the mask half hanging off their face. They pause for a moment staring at each other before the sickly green of the killing curse comes screaming through the air.

Alex transfigures the wood of the hallway, jutting it out so it absorbs the curse as Aaron ducks and stuns the Death Eater. Alex fixes the wall with a tap of his wand earning an eye roll from Aaron as he asks, “How many do you expect there are?”

Aaron twitches his wand, the motion rolling from his wrist with a whispered word before he answers, “Roughly ten.”

“Well, we’ve faced worse odds before,” Alexander says with a shrug swinging around and catching a Death Eater with a punch to the face. The man drops with a high-pitched cry and Alex rolls his eyes and stuns the poor bastard, “The day I meet a Death Eater who can throw a punch I’ll praise the monarchy.”

Aaron only raises a brow binding the two Death Eaters with incarcerous before heading down the hallway. Alexander rolls his eyes but shoves Aaron aside to take point, he catches a flash of something in Aaron’s eyes but there isn’t time to unpack it.

They enter a dining room, empty but for the cutlery on the table and move through into a library. One of the Carrows, Alecto, stands at one end of the library with two other Death Eaters beside her.

“You dare enter our home!” She snarls her wand levelled in front of her as with a vicious curse a purple spell, probably a bone-liquefying one, comes careening towards them. Alex drops to the ground and slams his hand into the floor.

The carpet some Persian thing slams straight up and catches the spell with a puff of dust. The carpet drops and Aaron already has a shield spell surrounding them. The two Death Eaters cast a chain of spells which bounce and crack off the shield.

Alexander casts a stunner which catches one Death Eater in the chest, the other tosses it aside. Alecto makes a frustrated sound and suddenly her wand snaps forward, the yellow of a Cruciatus curse followed by the green of the killing curse. The torture curse hits their shield shattering it even as Alex drags Aaron to the ground the killing curse slamming into the opposite wall.

He glances at the wall behind the two Death Eaters and reaches out with a wordless summoning charm as a decorative sword flies off the wall and pins the second Death Eater to the wall. Aaron stuns the Death Eater as Alexander falls back, casting the shield spell.

Wandlessly he reaches out as Aaron casts spell after spell in a quick chain. There is carpet under Alecto’s feet and with a tug, the rug comes flying out from under her, literally. Alecto topples to the ground, Aaron’s stunner crashing into the walls.

Alecto growls rising to her feet and the spell that bursts from her wand sets the room ablaze. Aaron frowns but the fire does not touch them through the shield spell and Aaron twists the fire with a gust of wind to spiral around Alecto.

The fire evaporates as quickly as it had appeared and the armchairs are transformed into snakes. Alex cuts off the heads of the ones that get too close. Alecto is getting increasingly red in the face, she is scared underneath that, her eyes darting back and forth as her wand snaps forward.

All it takes is one mistake.

Alecto is too slow and Aaron is not the best duelist but he does not miss. Alecto collapses like a doll with her strings cut hitting the ground with a thud and leaving the library quiet and full of the scent of smoke.

Alexander takes a moment to inhale before he reaches out and taps a gash on Aaron’s arm, it begins to slowly knit itself together. Aaron grunts rubbing at his face he says, “John’s rubbing off on you.”

Alex grins. Aaron groans.

He goes over to check the three bodies, binding the two other Death Eaters with an incarcerous before checking Alecto. It was a stunner that hit her and she is still breathing, he binds her with an extra powerful incarcerous before rising to his feet.

Lafayette’s Patronus scuttles into the room chittering at Burr before Laf’s voice says, “I have gone to clear the rest of the manor, Eliza and Maria are in the main foyer with one of the Carrow twins.”

Alex glances to Aaron and with a nod casts his Patronus, “We have the other twin, meet us in the foyer when you’re done.”

Aaron levitates the two Death Eaters and Alex levitates Alecto as they move through the hallways and into the main foyer. There are scorch marks on the ceiling and the main staircase is mostly rubble. There are about five Death Eaters lying on the floor and Amycus Carrow is also on the floor. Eliza and Maria are talking softly to each other but glance up at their appearance, Eliza’s face opens with relief before she sighs, “Amycus didn’t make it. Friendly fire.”

Alexander nods as Aaron levitates the other bodies onto the floor and place Alecto next to her brother. Maria glances at the two of them and says, “I wouldn’t want to be her waking up to a dead brother.”

“It’s war,” Aaron says and it’s a statement of fact that one never knows who will be dead when they wake up.

Alexander nods crouching beside Alecto’s body he points his wand at her head and glances at Eliza, “If I’m not out in fifteen minutes pull me out please.”

She nods and settles beside him, her wand held at the ready. He’s overcome then, her dark hair in a bun, blood on her chin, her eyes set, with love for her. He points his wand at Alecto Carrow and says, “Legilmens.”

The first sensation is fire, burning, consuming, not a wall, nothing that concrete, it is like liquid this fire, flickering, shifting. Alexander cannot get a hold of it, cannot find his footing when there is none. But Alexander has been in a hurricane before and it’s all about finding the eye of it, that moment of clarity.

The fire burns but that is only the sensation his mind tells him and he pushes past it, swimming through the fire until he reaches a clearing. The fire curves around at all edges but doesn’t touch the scatter of memory, bait meant to distract.

Alex curses for a moment that purebloods are often taught mind magic before he continues. The fire continues outwards as far as he can see with little clearings of memories and he is no closer to finding what he wants then when he started.

He pauses thinks of Snape’s lessons, however bitter the memories might feel, and sinks beneath the fire, heat rises after all. Below is an icy lake, the surface frozen with skate tracks cutting through the clear ice.

Beneath the ice he can see memories like fish, swimming sluggishly. Scrubbing a hand over his face Alexander thinks of a jackhammer and attacks the ice. It cracks, splitting open and the water swallows him whole.

It is cold and dark, cloying like the fire but in a different manner. Alexander struggles for a moment until muscle memory kicks in and he opens his eyes holding his breath. He can see the memories spread out before him, but they are faster than they appeared above the ice. That’s fine he just needs one memory. The others practised in mind magic can deal with the rest of Alecto’s mind.

He closes his eyes and concentrates, focuses until the memory swims in front of him and he snatches it, diving into it. It’s a manor of some kind, empty in the sort of attempting at minimalist to hide something else or a lack of something.

Voldemort is just as foul as Alexander remembers him, the pale vein lined skin, the slit nose, the red pupils, his bony hand reaches out as he says something about another raid on a muggle village. Bellatrix is boasting that Voldemort has trusted her with something special. She’s been staying at the manor, helping poor Narcissa after her son betrayed her. The cup is there.

Alexander pulls back abruptly and doesn’t bother to soften his exit.

He collapses backwards and is quickly caught by Lafayette who calms Alex with a few murmured words as he struggles to catch his breath. Eliza passes him a calming potion and he swallows the faint taste of lavender and chamomile as he takes deep breaths.

“The cup, it's at Malfoy manor, Bellatrix has it, on her person I think,” Alex says leaning back against Lafayette for a moment before he forces himself to sit up dragging a hand over his face he exhales slowly.

“The wards should fall soon,” Lafayette says closing his eyes, “Washington’s sent a squad to pick up the Death Eaters.”

“In the meantime, we wait,” Maria says tugging her knees to her chest, she glances around the room and continues, “I used to go to these places for balls and stuff. Now we’re sitting here in the foyer.”

Eliza reaches out and Aaron nods in understanding. Laf digs out his flask and passes it around, the warmth chases away the lingering chill as he says, “We can have a sleepover, tell ghost stories.”

“The only scary story is the one where you summon the horse again,” Aaron jokes glancing at the dents in the floor.

Eliza laughs with a shake of her head and Alex smiles leaning against her in the middle of the foyer. He’s tired, mind magic always tires him out, but they know where the cup is, they’re one step closer.

It’s the same room as before, the desk is if possible, more cluttered than before when Alexander slips inside, scrubbing a hand over his face. Washington is at the desk signing a form but otherwise, the room is empty, a lone candle flickers on the desk not to add light to the room, but probably for nostalgia.

Washington glances up from the paperwork with an arched brow and a tilt of his head. Alexander nods and slumps into one of the chairs in front of the desk, his head is throbbing and there’s only so much a pain relief potion can do.

There’s silence for a moment as Washington fills out the rest of the sheet before he says, “I assume the mission was successful,” he sets down his quill steepling his hands in front of him on the desk.

“Yes sir,” Alexander responds struggling upwards before he continues, “One causality, Amycus Carrow, eleven captives including Alecto Carrow.”

Washington nods studying Alex for a long moment before he continues, “Did you get the information you need?”

“Yes sir, the cup is with Bellatrix Lestrange, who is residing at Malfoy Manor.”

“You’re certain?” Washington asks tilting his head to stare at Alexander.

He nods, “Yes, though you’re free to have another practised in mind magic take a look at her head to confirm.”

Washington shakes his head with a wave of his hand, “If you’re certain I trust you, Alexander. Do you think it’s a trap?”

“Almost certainly, or at least a high possibility. The Carrow manor was ready for an attack and disgraced Death Eaters generally don’t warrant ten other Death Eaters standing guard,” Alexander replies with a shake of his head, reaching up to tug at the collar of his robes.

“The others?” Washington questions.

“The Death Eaters identified were Augustus Rookwood, Augustus Jr., Goyle sr., two of the Prewitt clan, Greengrass sr., which will make Angelica happy, Jugson, Lee and Snyde, and Nott sr.”

Washington nods jotting the names down on a sheet of paper before he glances up and with a crook to his smile asks, “And your friends?”

“In the medical tents sir being checked over for residual curses, Lafayette is being swamped by the Weasley clan last is saw,” Alexander responds resisting the urge to scrub at his face again.

Washington shakes his head studying Alexander with fond eyes he says, “And you’re exempt from the medical tents because?”

“John looked me over quickly,” Alexander responds and it’s mostly true, they saw each other from across the camp and then John was entering the medical tents and well, Alexander has a job to do.

Washington shakes his head, “Take a break Alexander,” Alex opens his mouth to protest, “For tonight, tomorrow we’ll reconvene and discuss our plan of action.”

“We’re going to attack the manor or try and draw Bellatrix out?” Alexander questions slouching back into the chair now that the debrief is done.

Washington raises a brow and shakes his head, “We’ll decide that tomorrow, go on Alexander spend time with your friends.”

“But sir, there’s something else I could be doing surely, our potion stocks are low, aren’t they? Or I’m here if you need to dictate,” Alexander responds and his fingers are tapping against his thigh over and over again.

“Are you avoiding your friends Alexander?” Washington asks, leaning back in his chair.

“No.”

“Then why do you seem so insistent on avoiding them?” Washington asks and it’s not a question but more of a command.

Alex frowns and tries not to do so petulantly as he responds, “It’s more the stopping that I have an aversion to sir.”

“Alexander, take a break, you make stupid mistakes when you don’t,” Washington says and ouch.

He rises to his feet with a heavy sigh, thinks of the Reynolds Pamphlet, of Maria, of the duel and says, “Frankly sir, that was a low blow.”

“It might have been, now go,” Washington responds before adding, “And don’t make me order you to take a break, Alexander.”

He raises his hands in front of his chest, “I won’t sir,” and then because he’s still a bit hurt over it, he snarks, “Should I tell Lafayette you’re waiting?”

Washington rolls his eyes and shakes his head before returning to his paperwork. Alex watches him for a few seconds before he exits the room rubbing at his forehead. Immediately, he’s ambushed by John who slings an arm around his shoulder and says, “Thought you could escape huh?”

“Nope I was just delaying the inevitable,” Alexander responds as John tugs him towards the barracks, through one of the hallways which have been expanded and filled with rows of rooms.

John shakes his head reaching up with gentle fingers and tapping the side of Alexander’s head. The pounding headache fades slightly and Alexander exhales slowly and turns his face into John’s collar inhaling the faint scent of antiseptic.

The door to their room creaks open, revealing Eliza, who’s sitting at the desk frowning at what is probably a letter from the Goblins regarding some aspect of the Bones estate, as the last Bones her responsibility is huge, just as it is for Alexander.

She glances up at their entrance and sets her quill down standing up to press a kiss to Alex and John’s cheek before pushing Alexander to flop on the bed. He does so with a groan pressing his face into the mattress.

He hates this part, the stopping. He can go and go until he drops but the moment, he stops it all comes rushing in, all the little fears, anxieties, worries, the pervasive sense of something wrong or just off. The knowledge that they’re in a war, that people are dying, that this is life, and after all this just like in his last life there will be so much work to do and it just doesn’t stop, and when he stops, he has to deal with that.

“Alex,” Eliza says gently poking his shoulder. He rolls over to glance up at her, she’s holding a plate of food and he realises suddenly how hungry he is.

He struggles to sit up as John plops onto the bed beside him stealing a fry and elbowing Alexander so Eliza can fit on his other side. It’s quiet for a moment as he eats before John says, “I was talking to Nadia and Astoria the other day.”

“How are they?” Eliza questions ever one for polite conversation.

John huffs laughter under his breath but responds, “As well as can be, Nadia’s become quite the dueler last time I saw her, and well I think Astoria saw it too,” Alexander grins into his beans, John flicks him and continues, “They’ve also appeared to adopt Colin, Astoria mentioned that he’s been having nightmares.”

Alexander pauses setting down his fork, “You don’t think…”

“It’s a possibility,” John says glancing over Alex’s head to Eliza. He can’t see her face but Alex can imagine well enough what it might look like.

The conversation stills for a moment waiting for someone to say something else but Alex can’t think of any words. In fact, he feels like he can’t really think in general, his head clogged up with cotton.

John changes the subject, “Eliza told me about the cup, about Bellatrix, about Malfoy Manor,” he pauses glancing away from Alexander to stare at the walls of their room, it’s small and for the most part barren, but it's still theirs, “I want to come.”

“John,” Alexander says his name carefully and he’s thinking about that letter again and it’s been over forty years and yet none at all.

Eliza sighs combing her hand through his hair as John responds, “No one here knows the manor like I do,” he pauses before continuing, “My mother has been sending me letters, she has… doubts, not even that, she wants out.”

“You’ve been corresponding with your mother?” Alexander asks and he tries his best not to sound accusatory, he knows John would never betray them.

John nods slowly and his voice is tentative when he says, “I never really got to know my mother before in the past, and neither of my fathers have been stunning examples of parenthood. But she’s a Black first and a Malfoy second, there are other Death Eaters we’re trying to rehabilitate. She knows things about Voldemort, about the inner circle.”

“You don’t need to justify yourself to us, John,” Eliza responds reaching out to wrap her hand around John’s.

He exhales, “I know, I just, I want this you know?”

Alexander nods before asking carefully, “Are you sure coming is the best option though? There could be a conflict of interests or… I just don’t want you getting hurt, I don’t want to lose you.”

John takes his hand, “I know and I worry about you too, I can’t even imagine how Aaron must feel fighting beside you, but we can’t control who lives and who dies or when. I could fall down the stairs and die tomorrow and you can’t do anything to prevent it, you can’t keep us in bubbles Alexander, and we can’t keep you in one either. You just have to accept it.”

“But that’s hard,” Alexander says and squeezes John’s hand and takes Eliza’s.

“You hear that I say something heartwarming and philosophical and he responds, ‘that’s hard’,” John jokes moving to place Alex’s plate on the desk before sitting down once more beside Alexander, “Come on tell me about your most recent essay.”

Alex knows it’s a distraction, John’s always been good at those, he knows him too well, but responds anyway, “It’s about what to do with the Death Eaters when the war is over. Azkaban is inhumane but we can’t just let them run wild. So, we rehabilitate those we can, but for those we can’t, we need a solution…”

The manor is a pale white with Greco-Roman inspired columns and pale blue accents, if it was day time Alex is certain a few albino peacocks would be waddling across the grounds. But it’s night and the air is quiet and humid, sticking to the back of his neck where he stands outside the wards beside John.

Maria is pacing in a small circle and glancing at John every few minutes with an almost glare, Eliza and Aaron are speaking in quiet voices and it’s polite but nothing like the iciness that used to be present between the two of them. Lafayette is talking to Sirius and Remus, who decided to accompany them. In Sirius’ words, he couldn’t miss the chance for a family reunion.

Alexander glances to John who is nodding to himself, he reaches out sets a hand gently on his shoulder. John turns and quirks half a smile and Alex doesn’t know how to put himself in John’s shoes but he knows how to be there for him.

John exhales once and nods, he pulls out a knife and carefully slices his palm, avoiding any of the major veins, then he presses his hand to the wards. They shimmer into existence a dark almost translucent blue and fade away. John steps forward onto the grass and Alexander follows.

No sirens wail into existence but it doesn’t mean they’re out of the woods yet, quite literally too.

Sirius steps forward Remus at his side and says, “Stay safe, stay together.”

Then he and Remus are gone, they have their own task from Washington, though undoubtedly they will run into each other. Alex shakes his head and turns to his friends who are all standing at the ready he says, “Bellatrix should be asleep if everything went well, but don’t get your hopes up. Be prepared and if you need to, portkey out.”

They all nod and the time for last words has already passed. Together they walk across the lawns through elaborately trimmed hedges and flowers that blossom out of season in vibrant colours. John is a still and silent form beside him, staring at everything around him as if it’s the first time seeing them, perhaps it is, perhaps Madame Malfoy redecorated.

The doors to the garden are tall glass with arching black iron curving in graceful spirals. John takes a step forward and turns to the group, addressing Eliza, Aaron, and Lafayette, “The prisoners will likely be kept in the basement, there’s no holding cell but there are a few empty wine cellars and storage areas.”

Eliza nods her smile pinched as she says, “Be careful please.”

“We will, I’ll keep an eye on these two,” Maria says before Alexander or John can say anything. Alexander huffs but nods when he catches Eliza’s eyes, she smiles and then the three of them turn to enter through the cellar door.

“Alright,” John says pulling his hair back from his face he continues, “Bellatrix’s room should be on the third floor of the manor, we’re going to have to make our way through whoever else is here at the manor to get to her. The sleeping draught, if it was administered should keep her asleep the whole time. If not, well she’ll find us or one of the other groups.”

They nod and John pushes open the door to the manor. It is quiet inside and dark, most people don’t keep late hours like three in the morning. They pass through an ornate dining room and John whispers under his breath, “Every morning as a child we would eat at the table in silence,” through a salon in tasteful tones of pale blue and crème, “Where my mother holds court,” and towards the stairs.

They encounter no one.

The hair on the back of his neck is standing up as they climb the stairs, the grand marble sort of ones that are always incredibly slippery. John walks up them confidently and for a moment the old pureblood mannerism is there.

Then they reach the second floor. Distantly, Alexander can hear the sound of footsteps as someone rounds the corner from the hallway. A man with dark hair in striped pyjamas rounds the corner and John’s wand snaps forward with a nearly silent stunner. The man falls to the ground with a thud.

They hold their breath for a long moment, but there is no sound, no warning bell.

Tentatively, they move through the hallways but there is no one else on this floor, not in the library, nor in the other guest rooms. Maria frowns her wand held before her she whispers, “This feels too easy.”

Alexander hums in agreement as they ascend the staircase to the third floor. Here it is quiet as well.

“Do you know which room is hers?” Maria whispers glancing down the long hallways cloaked in shadow.

John shakes his head but replies, “I know the one she used before… everything, my mother wouldn’t allow me inside.”

He leads them down the hallway passing closed doors and pauses outside one just the same as all the others. They cast as many shielding and quiet charms as they can under their breath before with a nod John pushes the door open.

It creaks slightly on the inward swing and Alexander cringes his grasp tightening around his wand as they wait for a spell to come soaring out the door. But nothing does. John takes the first tentative step inwards and Alexander follows behind him.

The room is simple and perhaps at one point was clean though there appear to be undiscernible stains on most of the fabric and large rips in the cushions. There is a bed at one end of the room and a woman lying in the bed. She has dark curly hair, she is sleeping on her side, her breath rustled from her lips and her eyes are closed.

On the bedside table is the cup. It glints gold even in the darkness of the room and the scant few beams of moonlight which bounce off of it flicker around the room. John inhales and Alexander passes him a potion, it’s a new one he had worked on with the Weasley twins and is a sort of temporary invincibility, it lasted roughly five minutes but came with the unfortunate side effect of constant pain. They were working on applying it to clothing.

John takes a step forward and carefully downs the potion before he reaches out and touches the cup. A hand wraps around his wrist. The tableau freezes for a moment as Bellatrix opens her eyes and then she says, “It’s good to see you again Draco.”

And the intonation is all wrong. Alexander and Maria have their wands levelled on the woman as John says, “Harry is it real?”

Alexander takes a step forward glancing at the woman he reaches out and touches the cup. Nothing.

“It’s fake.”

“I am sorry about this,” the woman says as her skin starts to shift, “But I really had no choice. She knows.”

“Polyjuice,” Maria hisses as the shift finishes.

John says quietly, “Mom.”

She doesn’t smile, she looks weak, dark bags beneath her eyes, her skin is pale, the pallor of the sick and not the rich, the corners of her lips quirk up faintly as she reaches up to rest her hand against John’s cheek. Distantly the sounds of spellfire are beginning to fill the air.

“I’m proud of you Draco,” Madame Malfoy says and John clasps his hand over hers before he reaches with his other hand and pulls out his portkey. It’s a key one of the old iron skeleton keys, he presses it into his mother’s hand.

“This will take you somewhere far away, hopefully safe, you can make your way from there whichever you choose, I love you, mom,” he presses the key into her hand before she can protest and steps back before stating, “Turtle.”

With a pop the woman is gone.

John inhales once before his shoulders straighten, his face is scrunched up in pain as he says, “Come on, she’s probably downstairs now and we can’t let her get in the way of the others.”

They exit the hallway at a run Maria questions, “Your father?”

“Probably dead,” John replies and then softer, “Or asleep.”

Maria continues as they slide down the stairs, “Do you think He will come?”

“Oh, almost assuredly,” Alexander responds as they finish the second flight and land on the first floor. The sound of spellfire is louder here and he can hear the sound of Bellatrix laughing; it is a chilling sound. They slide past the salon, past the dining room and into the ballroom.

Remus and Sirius are at one end of the room and at the other five Death Eaters and Bellatrix.

Immediately, Maria and John cast stunners while Alexander throws up a shield charm that surrounds Remus and Sirius as well. Bellatrix giggles, “Well, if it isn’t my favourite nephew! Dear little Draco! Did you like my surprise? Poor Sissy always forgetting that I know all her secrets.”

As she speaks spells come screaming from her wand, a bone breaker, the cruciatus, an overpowered blasting curse. They slam against the shield spell and Alexander grits his teeth and digs his heels into the ground.

Together, Maria and John take down one Death Eater, while Remus and Sirius take down two. Bellatrix laughs and then another overpowered blasting curse along with a brain bleed curse comes screaming towards the shield. It shatters.

The killing curse comes streaking in bright green towards Sirius, and they’re all moving to slow. Then John is in front of Sirius and the curse hits him.

There’s a single moment where time stops, where Alexander can see John’s body lying on the floor, can distantly hear spells still firing, feel Maria shaking his arm telling him to move.

And then he does, he thinks he might be crying as spells sling from his wand, one after the other, the other Death Eaters fall and then its Bellatrix and she is laughing. And Alexander _hates_ her.

When he fires the killing curse, he doesn’t expect it to hit her, but the moment before he casts it Maria casts an incarcerous and it catches Bellatrix and she struggles against it and then the killing curse hits her square in the chest and she drops just dead and it's over.

Alexander stands there frozen for a long minute, his hands drop to his sides and he’s panting and he feels as if he’s run a mile and, and, and, John, John is. Maria’s hand wraps around his arm and she tugs him towards John.

John whose head is cradled in Sirius’ lap, he’s running his hands through John’s hair and there are tears on his face and Alexander doesn’t know when he dropped to his knees but he’s beside John’s body.

He reaches out and touches John’s cheek and it’s cold, so cold. He thinks he might be crying but he’s not sure all he can really can tell is that he’s staring at John, John who is dead, who will never again laugh, who will never again hold him, who will never again whisper to Eliza, and chastise him to take breaks, who heals a wound with a smile, John who he’s already lost once and can’t lose again and Alexander isn’t sure what he’s going to do, how is he supposed to deal with this?

There’s a _gasp_ and John shoots upwards screaming.

Alexander falls backwards but quickly scrambles forward to John’s side. He’s stopped screaming and he’s panting for breath reaching out and Alexander takes his hand and squeezes back, “John, it’s Alexander, deep breaths, in, out, come on stay with me.”

John’s breath slowly calms down and he gasps out, “I never want to fucking do that again.”

Remus says, “You’re alive, how are you alive?”

“I’d like to know that too,” Sirius says one hand resting gently against John’s back.

“I have no idea,” John gasps out exhaling slowly his face scrunched up in pain.

Alexander reaches into his potion’s bag and offers John a pain-relief potion and pauses slowly, watching as John, living, breathing, swallows it before he states, “Could it have been the invincibility potion?”

“That trial potion?” Remus questions.

John exhales, the lines of his face easing somewhat, “We never did try it with the killing curse.”

“Guys,” Maria calls crouched beside Bellatrix’s body and holding the cup with a handkerchief between her hands she continues, “As touching as this is, He might be here soon and we really can’t dawdle.”

Alex slides her one of his basilisk teeth knives and helps John to his feet. Maria takes it gingerly and places the cup on the floor, she lines up her aim and with a downward thrust slams the basilisk tooth through the cup.

A scream rips through the room and Alexander clenches his teeth as black goop seeps from the cup, bubbling and frothing and eating at Bellatrix’s body. Maria stumbles back one hand over her mouth as they all rise to their feet. Alex flicks his wand and vanishes the remnants of the cup.

Eliza’s swan glides into the room arching its long neck as Eliza’s voice says, “We have all of the prisoners and are ready to transport them.”

Alexander’s wand snaps out, “We’ll meet you in the gardens, be careful He might be here.”

As Alex finishes speaking the door to the ballroom swings open and Voldemort steps inside, there are ten Death Eaters behind him, Alex can’t see Nagini, his eyes are furious and the very air feels tight and constrained. They just can’t catch a break, can they? Remus sends another Patronus to Eliza telling her to get them all out now.

“Ah Harry, what a pleasure to see you again,” Voldemort says spreading his hands, his voice says it is not in fact a pleasure.

“Can’t say the same honestly,” Alexander responds with a shrug. He glances at Maria and connects eyes and she lets him past the first barrier and he tells her, “Get them out, John is injured still, use your portkey.”

“Now Harry where are your manners?” Voldemort responds and his wand is in his hands now.

Maria responds, “Alex no!”

In his mind he says, “Do it please, I’ll follow right after,” out loud he says, “Probably with my parents who you killed.”

There’s a whispered word of, “Ruffle,” and with a pop, Sirius, Remus, John, and Maria are gone.

Voldemort raises a brow and his wand is suddenly levelled at Alexander he smiles, “Your friends have abandoned you, Harry.”

“At least I have friends,” Alexander responds and ducks slamming his hand into the tile and transfiguring it into a wall. The killing curse slams into the wall along with five other spells and Alexander digs out his own portkey a quill and says, “Hurricane.”

Then he too is gone.

Alex lands roughly collapsing to the ground with a thud. He shakes his head blinking off the apparition and exhales slowly before he blinks and opens his eyes, there’s a hand in front of him and Aaron raises a brow. Alexander takes the hand, lets Aaron pull him up and into a hug and for a moment they just stand there embraced listening to the sound of each other breathing before Alexander asks, “The others, they’re here?”

Aaron nods and pulls back, taps Alex’s cheek with his finger sealing up a cut he didn’t even know was there as he says, “They’re this way along with the prisoners, there are a few interesting faces you might want to see.”

Alexander nods glancing around the clearing, it’s one of the ones near Godric’s Hollow, a short walking distance from the entrance to the Chamber. And a short distance ahead, he can see the glow of witch-lights bobbing close to the ground occasionally obscured by shadow.

“John, how is he?” Alexander questions tugging his robes tighter around his chest as they walk towards the others.

There’s a frown on Aaron’s face and for a moment Alex can’t stop the way his heart starts pounding in his chest, then Aaron says, “He’s alive and he’ll stay that way for the foreseeable future, but he wasn’t doing well last I saw him.”

Alexander nods and doesn’t know what else to say, that this is unprecedented, that he’s the only other person who’s survived the killing curse and lived to tell the tale except he can’t even remember it at least the first time and well his second death wasn’t really a death but he still died. Or maybe how he just doesn’t want to know if it means John is alive.

They’ve set up a temporary camp, hardly even that, Alexander can see Eliza hovering beside John, Lafayette and Maria are helping some of the prisoners healing what wounds they can. Aaron states, “I’ve sent a Patronus to Washington, he’s sending a troop out to meet us,” Alexander nods and Aaron must see something on his face because he continues, “Go talk to John, we’ll manage fine without you trying to put everything in order.”

Alexander wants to protest but also is well beyond that point and just nods plodding along towards Eliza and John. Before he can reach them, a voice says, “Mr. Potter.”

He turns, it’s Luna’s father, his pale hair almost glinting in the light of the clearing. Alexander forces a tired smile onto his face and greets, “Mr. Lovegood, how are you?”

The man shakes his head, “I’ve been better I must say, Luna, are they okay?”

Alex nods, “Last I heard she’s doing very well in charms and has been spending a lot of time with Ginny Weasley, I think they may be plotting something.”

The man’s face eases slightly, his shoulders dropping as he says, “I wasn’t – I thought so but I had to be sure,” he pauses glances at Alexander for a long moment before he says, “I have something I must discuss with you and your friends, but it can wait.”

“Thank you, Mr. Lovegood, hopefully, we won’t have to wait long,” Alexander responds and with a nod, he continues towards Eliza and John.

John is laid out on a cot and Eliza is kneeling beside him, carefully casting a diagnostic spell. Alexander sinks to his knees on the grass beside her and rests his head on her shoulder reaching out to interlace his hand with John’s.

He opens his eyes, his face is pale and there are deep bags under his eyes but he cracks a faint smile when he sees Alex, who asks, “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” John responds with a groan, his fingers tightening around Alex’s hand as his face scrunches up in pain, he continues, “I would not recommend dying it’s not fun.”

“No, it’s not,” Alexander says quietly and the words are thick and clogged up in his throat. Eliza pauses and sets her wand down, she tugs Alexander against her smoothing one hand through his hair, and it’s John she should be comforting but Alex is selfish and take the moment to close his eyes to whisper, “We could have lost you.”

“I’m still here,” John replies reaching out with his other hand, Eliza laces her fingers with his.

She nods, “You are but you won’t be fighting with us any time soon. There’s some kind of lingering effect, I’m not a trained healer I can’t…” Eliza trails off with a frown and there’s something helpless to her face.

John reaches up and touches her cheek with a gentle hand, “That’s okay I am. Whatever it is, we’ll get through it.”

“Together,” Alexander adds wrapping his hand around Eliza and John’s interlocked ones.

At that moment, the sound of footsteps appear lead by a Patronus, it’s one of the Aurors’, Sydney, it’s a flamingo which struts forward. It’s enough to settle Alexander’s guard and he drops his wand as a few Aurors filter into the clearing.

Tonks is at the head of the group and she directs the others to the prisoners. She spots Alexander and waves before making her way to Sirius and Remus who are conversing nearby, pressed tightly together.

“I suppose that’s our cue,” Alexander says with a sigh, already he is feeling sore and tired, a mix of magical exhaustion and post-battle adrenaline drop, he glances to John, “Think you can walk?”

“Help me up?” John asks. Eliza and Alexander each take a side and hoist John up slowly, his knees buckle the moment they step away.

Alexander catches him, supporting his weight and awkwardly shifting so John is leaning against him, he says, “This isn’t going to work.”

Eliza is shaking her hear with a tiny fond smile. John nods, there’s a pinched expression on his face and Alex fumbles with one hand until he finds a pain relief potion and passes it to John. He drinks it and says, “You’re not levitating me there.”

“I could carry you?” Alexander offers.

“Or better yet, Lafayette can carry me,” John says and upon seeing Alex’s face adds, “You’re a head shorter than me.”

“I could still do it,” Alexander pouts as John waves over Lafayette. He catches sight of them and speaks to one of the Aurors before he bounds over reminding Alex of a puppy.

“Carry me please?” John says.

Laf nods his expression pinched as he carefully picks John up, his movements tentative and his eyes watching John’s face for any sign of pain. Alexander lets Eliza loop their hands together as she asks, “We’re heading to the Chamber now?”

He nods and they start walking, the others are being rounded up, those who can’t walk are being loaded onto stretchers and the others are being led by the soft glow of Lumos lights.

“Washington wants us to debrief as soon as possible,” Maria says popping up to their left, she has Aaron with her, he’s staring sort of blankly ahead and Alexander can relate immensely.

“He usually does,” Alexander says scrubbing a hand over his face, “I can do it, you all should get some rest.”

Maria scoffs, “As should you,” she sighs and continues, “One of the prisoners was working at the Ministry, one of the idiots who stayed because they didn’t realise there was a coup. They’re planning something at the Ministry, something to do with the muggleborns, she described it as a full-frontal attack.”

Aaron nods bumping his shoulder gently against Alex’s, “Ollivander, the wandmaker, was also one of the prisoners, he and Mr. Lovegood say Voldemort is looking for the deathly hallows.”

“The children’s tale?” Lafayette asks carefully adjusting John.

“It’s not just a tale,” Eliza says her eyes distant, “The most powerful wand, the resurrection stone, and Death’s cloak of invisibility.”

“Dumbledore was apparently quite obsessed with them,” Maria adds with a shake of her head, “That’s probably why he had Ollivander, he’s looking for the Elder wand,” she pauses for a moment with a frown before she continues, “You don’t think Dumbledore…”

“Had it?” John questions tilting his head he continues, “It’s a possibility, a high one. If it would be anywhere-,”

“It would be there,” Lafayette finishes with a frown.

Before the conversation can continue any further, they arrive at the entrance. One of the sixth years is sitting on a stump doing homework and waves them past with a hand. They descend the stairs and move through the potion’s lab set up behind the library then through the library itself and into the main hall.

It is abuzz with magical folk scurrying to and fro like ants in an anthill. A nurse comes streaking over as soon as they arrive and is casting diagnostic spells as he asks, “What happened?”

There’s a moment where they all pause before Eliza pats Alex’s arm and says, “I’ll explain, you all go and debrief. I’ll meet up with you later.”

Alexander tangles his hand with John’s and watches as the nurse transfers John to a stretcher, Eliza speaking to him in a soft voice. For a moment, his gaze is stuck on that and then Aaron taps his arm and he shakes his head. He lets Aaron drag him towards Washington’s office with the others, and he’s not sure who’s leaning on each other more, Alex or Aaron.

Washington glances up as they file into his office and his face is a mixture of resigned and accepting as he says, “Did any of you stop at the medical tents, you don’t have to debrief immediately you know?”

“John’s in the medical tents with Eliza,” Maria responds forcefully pushing Alexander into one of the chairs. He doesn’t protest just drops slumping backwards.

Washington surveys them for a long moment before he sighs and with a wave of his hand says, “Alright, get it over with so you all can rest.”

Aaron starts, “We split into two groups, my group investigated the Malfoy cellars and found roughly fifteen prisoners, including Ollivander, Mr. Lovegood, three former Ministry employees, and others including muggleborns, a writer for the Prophet, and a goblin. Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Lovegood say they have relevant information for you as did one of the Ministry employees.”

Maria jumps in, “She told me He is planning an attack, a large scale one.”

Washington nods and a siren fills the room a Patronus, a beaver, swims into the room and states, “Voldemort’s launched an attack on Godric’s Hollow.”

“Send all ready personnel under Smith, focus on saving the people,” Washington responds to the Patronus who nods and swims away, he turns to the four of them and says, “You’re staying here, don’t even think of it.”

In Alex’s defence its Lafayette who protests, “But sir, we’re still able to fight.”

“You’re all exhausted, you’re not going back out tonight, there are plenty of capable Aurors and other fighters here. Now the rest of the debrief,” Washington responds and his voice is commanding and comforting in equal measure.

Alexander picks up the thread, “Bellatrix cottoned onto the plan somehow, she disguised Madam Malfoy as herself and planted a fake cup. John sent her to one of the safe houses. We battled Bellatrix with Sirius and Remus, John was hit by the killing curse, he had taken one of the Weasley temporary potions of invincibility, which may be why he survived. I killed Bellatrix, the cup was destroyed by Maria, Voldemort arrived, we fled.”

Well that was robotic. Alexander can’t even find the energy to care. Washington raises a brow but nods and asks, “Is there anything else you need to discuss with me tonight?” No one says anything, Washington nods, “There is a meeting tomorrow with the magical being’s council, afterwards I’d like to speak with you all about the information the Ministry employees gave us. For now, dismissed, go rest and visit the medical tents.”

Alex mumbles a hazy, “Yes sir,” and lets Lafayette pull him out of the chair, he vaguely recollects exiting Washington’s office and entering the medical tents and being guided to the bed John is lying on. He thinks Lafayette tells him to get some rest as he collapses against Eliza and suddenly all the emotions, everything that’s happened boils over and starts to sob.

Eliza smooths a hand through his hair and one over his back, she murmurs soothing words as his breath goes from heaving to hiccup and finally back to normal and Alexander just feels drained, like the aftermath of a headache. They sit curled together on the chair and watch John, the soft motion of his chest rising and falling, somewhere in between one breath and the next he falls asleep.  
  


Alexander stands to the left of Washington, a step behind him with his hands clasped behind his back and it feels right in a way, familiar. Of all the commands and people, he has had to listen to, Washington is the one he minded the least.

The council meeting area is a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, deep enough that humans had not walked these paths for centuries. It is a good place for a meeting, a wide circular clearing with a view of the night sky, which only now is tinged with dusk’s rosy tint, and a wide flat land with a small lake fed by a nearby river.

At the meeting today is a centaur by the name of Saturn, a dryad of a beech tree, a dwarf, a goblin, and a house-elf from a clan of elves which have apparently been living in the wilds of Scotland for a few centuries independent of wizarding kind.

Standing on the other side of Washington is Remus, who also has his hands clasped behind his back but also probably looks infinitely less bored than Alexander feels. It’s not that the meeting is boring, his mind at the moment just isn’t up to it all.

The centaur speaks, “You’ve mentioned before General the integration of magical species into your governing body, how do you propose to do this?”

“One option we’ve been considering would be the legalisation of those of magical heritage or nature to the reinstation of their former seats on the Wizengamot, part of a greater plan to fill out the Wizengamot with more members, which would include Professor Lupin here, this would allow for more voices of magical beings in our government. However, that plan is a scenario where the deconstruction of the Wizengamot is impossible. Depending on how the war ends, if the deconstruction of the Wizengamot is possible and we are able to establish a form of direct or representative democracy, a member of each clan, sect, group, or even an individual could submit a form or request to the government for representation, which would be granted under an appropriate set of laws agreed upon by the council, and gain a seat in the government we’re hoping to create,” Washington responds, his words are careful and well thought out and Alexander recognises the man who played peacemaker all too often.

The dwarf steps forward, “Won’t we still be outnumbered? There are far less of us then there are you wizarding folk.”

Washington pauses for a moment, thinking over his answer before he responds, “That could be an issue we’ll have to face, I’ll admit at the moment I’m uncertain of the numbers, human members of the new government will also be elected by region, we were planning on affording more seats to larger areas such as Diagon Alley, but that could create a problem with the smaller populations of some of the council members.”

Remus steps forward to stand at Washington’s side, “We could perhaps include magical beings in the section areas. For example, I recall there’s a large Kelpie population towards the east of Hogwarts and Hogsmead, perhaps one seat for a magical being and one seat for a wix?”

The goblin shakes his head, “This is purely theoretical until we know our population sizes after the war. What can you guarantee us now? I’ve looked over some of the treaties we’ve drafted and you’ve ‘guaranteed’ us all equal rights, but how do we know we’re supposed to trust you. Your words aren’t worth much.”

Washington waits a moment, Alexander’s always liked the pauses between his words, then he responds, “At the moment we have no guarantee but our words and what we sign into existence. The truth of the matter is that we need your help with this war, and the alternative, for any of us, isn’t an option. The second truth is that we are dwindling, all of us, we are so stuck in our traditions, in our way of life, meanwhile, other countries, not even just the muggles, are surpassing us, finding ways of integrating technology and magic. We can not afford to be divided and we have much to learn from each other and many ways we can help each other. I am sick and tired of seeing people divided.”

“There will always be division,” The dryad says softly, his voice is like the rustle of wind through the trees.

He concedes with an incline of his head, “Of course there will be, in all of our histories it is a reoccurring theme, but I wish to do what I can implement what laws I can, to lessen that division to create more of a cohesive whole. There are differences among us, what one group wants another might not, but I’m hoping we can find a peace of sorts. There will be problems, of course, there will be, the thing we need to do is lay the foundation for solving them and have the tools to right these problems.”

“Hence the legislation and the treaties,” The Goblin says gimlet eyes studying Washington for a moment longer before he continues, “The council has been discussing your request regarding the war.”

Washington’s spine straightens and Remus’ hands tighten behind his back. It is the centaur Saturn who continues, “Those who reside in this forest have agreed that if an attack is launched on Hogwarts we will aid in its defence. Those of us who wish to aid you in other endeavours will report to your camp at a later date, these are individuals who have made that decision.”

“Thank you,” Washington says quietly with a sincere tilt of his head.

Saturn nods, “We remember all that Hogwarts has offered us and the future it presents.”

The dwarf steps forward, “There is one more issue to be addressed today,” he steps back and nods at the house-elf, he’s wearing a hand-sewn outfit.

“We have been talking of legislation regarding,” he pauses, “house elves, I have been speaking often with Mr. Thomas about the legislation he plans to introduce. However, we have something to ask of you General.”

Washington nods and Alexander muffles a smile because Washington before the meeting protested that Kingsley would be fine. But well, he is a general once more and most of the magical beings know that a few of them are reincarnates.

The house-elf continues, “If possible, we seek the dismantlement of the House Elf system as a whole, we are prepared to establish a plan to deal with this and are seeking contact with other elves across Europe. The narrative that the servitude of the elves is consensual, that we want to serve wizarding folk is blatantly untrue. If you speak for equality for the lessening of the divide than a nation with slavery cannot be allowed to exist.”

A pause, the clearing seems to hold its breath.

“You’re right,” Washington states, “Slavery cannot exist if we hope to build a nation that’s unified, the past has taught us that much. I admit I have not thought much about this, leaving the matter to Mr. Granger, but in the future, this will be addressed in detail, please continue to speak to Mr. Granger about this.”

The elf nods and steps back. Saturn steps forward, “Thank you for meeting again with us General on such short notice. Please expect members of the council and their groups in the next few days at your camps. We will reconvene when Mars shines brightest in the sky.”

“Thank you for your cooperation and understanding, we look forward to working with you,” Washington responds and the dryad and Saturn melt into the forest. The others amble off or pop with a crack of apparition.

Washington turns, Remus and Alexander following into step behind him as they make their way along the faint trail to the clearing. It’s quiet for a moment before Remus comments, “That went well.”

“It did,” Washington agrees with a nod, his expression pensive.

Alexander leans close to Remus and whispers, “When will Mars shine brightest in the sky?”

Remus shrugs, “No reasonable idea, they just send a messenger when they want to meet.”

Washington ahead of them shakes his head before his voice drifts back towards them, “The war meeting will commence when we get back correct?”

Remus nods, “Yes sir, though you may have time for a cup of tea.”

Washington snorts and Alexander pipes up, “I can make one for you sir if you’d like?”

The man glances over his shoulder for a moment before he nods, “Only if you’ve improved at making it Hamilton. How is John by the way?”

“He’s still on bed rest, though Eliza caught him trying to sneak out of bed to heal a nearby patient,” He pauses for a moment as they step under some low hanging branches before he continues, “He’ll live, though one of the nurses says he might need a mobility aid.”

“I see,” Washington says before continuing, “If I have time, I’ll stop by his bed latter.”

“I’m sure he’d appreciate it, sir,” Alexander responds as they turn towards the camp.

There’s silence for a moment before Remus asks, “Do you think it will be possible to end house-elf enslavement?”

“I would say it’s impossible, but then again many things that once seemed impossible have become reality. If we hope to build a unified magical Britain we cannot allow it to continue, it is no longer a matter of possibility, simply what we must do,” Washington responds, his voice quiets and he continues, “What I did in my past life was inexcusable regardless of the time period, perhaps it has taken a new perspective,” he glances at his dark skin, “to acknowledge that, but it was wrong and I will not allow the mistakes of my past life to continue here.”

Alexander thinks about it, a future where Diagon Alley is bustling, a mixture of magical beings and wizarding kind, people from all countries walking welcomed through their streets, magic filling the air. He wants that future, wants to build that future.

Today Tonks is sitting on the tree stump and she glances up with a grin and promptly trips on air. Remus helps her up with a shake of his head as she says, “I was about to head down myself; dinner is just finished so everyone should be ready soon.”

“Thank you, Auror Tonks,” Washington says with an incline of his head and she flaps her hand with a shrug of her shoulders as they descend down the stairs. The main camp area is bustling but nothing quite like the frenzy of yesterday. Alexander waves to Lafayette who is talking to Peggy and Hercules as he follows Washington into his office.

The office has been magically expanded, now holding a table which seems to stretch almost the length of one of the tables in the great hall. Alexander isn’t sure where they found all those chairs or the material to transfigure them, but they are there.

Washington settles at the head of the table resting his head on his hand with a low sigh, his shoulders slumping. Alexander and Remus share a glance over the table as Alexander presses his fingers to the kettle heating the water inside and Remus prepares the General’s cup as he likes it.

Remus pours the water and Alexander places the cup in front of the man taking a seat close by. Washington takes a sip and a small smile passes across his face as he nods and says, “Thank you.”

They sit in silence for roughly ten minutes, a break of sorts which Alexander enjoys immensely before McGonagall sweeps inside. Her gaze surveys over the three of them and she shakes her in sympathy, pausing beside Alex to rest her hand on his shoulder for a moment before she settles on Washington’s right.

After that, the others start to file in. Tonks and a few of the other top Aurors, Sirius and Remus hand in hand, Lafayette, Peggy, Angelica, Aaron, Thomas, Maria, Madison, Hercules, the Weasley Twins, a few six- and seventh-year students from all of the houses, some of the professors, some of the Order members, Mrs. Weasley, Dodge, Wood, Adrienne is here and Lafayette won’t stop staring at her, even the Baron had decided to join in on the war. It was nice, to see them all gathered here, to feel their connection.

The last few strays trickle in, people Alexander isn’t entirely familiar with, a few members of distant and cadet houses, and a few muggleborns who have liked what they heard. Washington surveys them all for a minute over the long table before he nods, “Thank you all for coming, I know many of you have busy schedules and lives that you are still trying to live. I will try to make this as quick and as painful as possible, as this is a mission briefing, I doubt even my efforts will return much merit.”

That earns a few soft huffs of laughter.

“We’ll start with a quick update of our forces and current goals and move from there. Remus, please start,” Washington finishes.

Remus nods, “The magical being’s council has agreed to support us if Hogwarts is directly attacked, they’ve also stated that members of different groups have volunteered to aid us in our more regular missions and in whatever way they can. Be prepared to see them around camp more often and I suggest if you have any prejudices to get rid of them. Negotiations are still continuing regarding our future government if we win.”

Washington nods and turns to Tonks, who straightens her shoulders and the Black blood stands out then when she speaks, “Currently, we have fifteen new recruits that we’re training, some of which are recent graduates and muggleborns. Overall, the Auror forces number roughly fifty including new recruits. Our total number of able-bodied fighters not including incoming magical beings and castle bound folk is roughly one seventy-five, though this does not include the recent prisoners liberated. Of the Death Eater prisoners, there are fifty, plus sixteen underage, of that total we are attempting to rehabilitate ten, roughly thirty-five have been deemed as permanent prisoners without question.”

“How many followers do we estimate he has?” Washington asks Hercules and the Weasley twins.

Hercules responds, “Our numbers currently place it around three hundred excluding the wolf packs and covert members.”

“The school?” Washington inquires of McGonagall.

“The new curriculum has gone over well with the students as are many of the changes we’ve made so far, overall, I’ve seen an increase in the happiness of the students as well as their learning, even considering the current situation. However, many of them are eager to join the fight even underage as they are and we’ve had to implement several measures to dissuade them. The castle itself is still strong, the wards stand, we had an attack a month ago and I expect there will be another one soon. I suspect that they have been testing our defences and our wards, as such we’ve stuck to the same tricks as they seem to work well. The teachers have been cooperating with each other as well as apprentices to improve our defences, any suggestions are welcome.”

Washington turns to Alexander and he straightens and speaks, “Currently, there is one Horcrux left, the snake Nagini. If any of you see her or any of your subordinates do kill on sight. A normal blade won’t work, use Fiendfyre or a blade dipped in basilisk venom. I have a few extras but not many. We’ve also received word from the freed prisoners that He is looking for the Deathly Hallows.”

“Question Potter,” one of the Aurors says, Alex nods, “If we kill Nagini will that make Him mortal?”

“Yes, you’d still have to kill him, but he will effectively be mortal and he will stay dead,” Alex finishes and nods to Maria.

She continues, “We’ve also received word that he’s planning a big attack, likely centred on opposing pureblood families and muggleborns.”

Washington nods and asks, “Is there any other information anyone would like to bring up?”

George raises his hand and with a nod from Washington says, “We’re working on a new line of splash potions and are looking for volunteers. Some of you may have heard what happened to Draco Malfoy, we do not recommend following his example, we’ve been unable to replicate it with any of our test subjects and there’s no guarantee that you will survive the killing curse if you take the potion.”

“I’ll pass that down to our Aurors,” Avery says with a roll of his eyes.

Washington nods surveying the gathered people for a moment before he says, “Now that we’re all caught up it’s time to discuss our current plan of attack. As Ms. Parkinson stated He is planning to launch an attack, currently we have been maintaining a mostly retrieval and response initiative. However, I suspect this war is beginning to draw to a close, He will attack Hogwarts soon. In the meantime, we must weaken his forces as much as possible without weakening our own. We will divide into short teams and will be launching raids, Mr. Longbottom you’ve said the tracking spells are almost ready?”

“Yes sir, they are still in a beta phase so there will be errors, but any person with a dark mark upon landing outside of family or friendly wards will immediately send up a signal on our radar along with a location,” Hercules responds and Alexander tries not to beam with pride at his friend, he’s mostly successful.

Washington nods but it’s Oliver Woods who asks, “Are you proposing a sort of guerilla warfare sir?”

“That’s exactly what I’m proposing Mr. Wood we strike quickly, we strike fast, and we get out fast. I don’t want to lose any more people than I have to. We are also arranging for a direct assault on the Ministry, the goals of this will be to free any muggle-born and other prisoners, cause chaos and disarray where possible, and if possible, destroy the final Horcrux. I suspect these actions will lead to Him finally attacking Hogwarts in a last stand.”

“Do you believe we’ll win?” One of the muggleborns at the end of the table asks.

Everyone holds their breaths as Washington considers it for a long moment before he says, “Our chances are not slim, we are overwhelmed but we are not outmatched. I believe we can win, that this evil will not last. But even if we win some final battle there will be clean up to do, there will be no going back to normal, normal wasn’t working, we are going to do better,” everyone nods and Washington glances over them for a long minute before he continues, “I thank you all for your time. Aurors please stay afterwards so we can discuss our strategy, Hercules keep me updated on the tracking spells, Weasley twins feel free to pull any students if you need potion assistants, I’m sure Slughorn would appreciate the distraction. Professor McGonagall, please make sure the evacuation routes are prepared and practised if war comes to Hogwarts none of its students should be endangered,” he addresses the table, “Those of you who will be participating in the Ministry attack we will convene a week from today to form our plan of attack. In the meantime, you are all dismissed, thank you.”

Some people leave immediately, life to get back to, students to watch, though McGonagall and Washington have a short conversation before she is gone. Others such as the Aurors stay to receive orders, and others stay to converse with people they haven’t seen in months.

Alexander isn’t sure what he’s going to do until Lafayette wraps an arm around his shoulder, the other wrapped around Hercules’, Maria is leading Aaron by his hand, and Angelica is watching with a smile as she states, “Come on we’re going to have dinner because I know you missed out and we all waited.”

He opens his mouth to protest that they could probably use his help in the potion’s lab or speak to Washington about what assignment he’d like their group to pursue next. Alex suspects finding the cup will have been far easier than finding Nagini.

Angelica levels him with a stare, that Maria backs up, and says, “You’re coming to dinner. John and Eliza will be there, you’re not going to abandon them are you Alex?”

Why is everyone determined to hit him where it hurts? Alexander nods and likes to think he’s gotten better at putting aside his work but maybe he still needs to work on it. They file out of the meeting room and Alexander settles into the soft lull of conversation, classes, essays, new spells, new scars, but it’s still them. Alexander lets them bully him into the mess hall and for just a moment he can forget about the war, can see past the scars and the exhaustion and believe that it will be okay, that maybe they can build something better.

The siren peels through the room disturbing the peaceful atmosphere and Alexander groans. He takes a minute to pause staring down at John, who is asleep regardless of the insistent caterwauling before he disentangles himself from John’s arms and presses a kiss to his forehead.

He shrugs on his battle robes and flicks off the siren with a twitch of his fingers as he exits their room at a quick pace and makes his main way to the camp. Tonks’ Patronus gallops into sight and says, “Attack on the village of Eastwich, seven estimated Death Eaters, portkey will activate in three minutes.”

“Understood, thank you,” Alexander responds and the rabbit gallops off once more as Alexander comes to a stop in front of the staircase. Eliza is there, smoothing down her battle robes and twisting her hair into a braid wrapped tight behind her head. She glances up with a smile as Lafayette skids into view tugging a sweater over his head and trying to fix his sheath at the same time.

Maria and Aaron appear together, looking like they have all the time in the world and perfectly put together. Alexander misses the days where that was a possibility. Eliza glances over the four of them and asks, “Is that everyone?”

“I think Fale is joining us, I saw her with her battle axe,” Lafayette’s voice comes muffled through his sweater and with a roll of her eyes Maria tugs it down over his head popping up his hair like a bird’s nest.

Alex glances at his watch and pulls out the portkey, this one is a child’s crayon box, the colours seem oversaturated in the light of the camp as Alexander announces, “Two minutes till departure.”

“Planning on leaving without me, Potter?” Fale asks, the goblin is an average height for a goblin, or at least from what Alexander’s seen, and isn’t wearing full plate today but instead a chainmail shirt, she has her battle-axe slung over her shoulder.

“Of course not, I would never hear the end of it,” Alexander responds and turns the others following as they ascend the stairs passing through the library and onto the stairs leading out of the camp.

Eliza presses close, her shoulder bumping against his as they climb the stairs and she asks, “How was John?”

“He was sleeping, for the most part, woke for a bit and rambled about how he needed to be doing something but I got him to calm down,” Alexander responds as they step into the forest. It’s midday and the sun shines half-heartedly through the thick foliage.

He had thought that perhaps there would be fewer attacks during the day, but no, Death Eaters attacked at all hours. With Hercules’ tracking spell, they had set up a sort of rotation, teams slotted for different times of the day to give others a break. It worked out for the most part and gave Alexander something to do beyond drafting legislation.

They form a rough circle, hands clasped around arms and hands as Alexander holds the portkey and states, “Estimated seven Death Eaters. Aaron, Eliza deal with the wounded please. Fale and Lafayette can you form one team,” they both nod, “Maria are you good with fighting with me,” she nods, “Alright, best of luck everyone.”

And with a _pop_ , they are gone.

Eastwich is a small magical town located somewhere in the countryside, it would probably be quite picturesque and quaint if it weren’t for the two buildings in the town square lit on fire and the scent of smoke filling the air.

A stunner comes screaming through the air and at their group. Alexander slams a shield charm up, the stunner cracking against it as with a nod they split up. Maria steps into place beside him a stunner crackling from her wand and across the square where three Death Eaters are clustered together. There’s an old man collapsed on the ground in front of them and even from a distance, Alexander can see his body twitching in the after-effects of a curse.

The stunner hits one of the Death Eaters in the chest and he drops. The other two yell something vaguely threatening and a killing curse followed by a spell that’s a deep purple, probably a bone-shattering curse come screaming towards them.

Alexander drops the shield spell and with a twitch of his wand the fire from a nearby building swirls in front of the spells, destroying them. It leaves the building smouldering as Alexander casts another shield spell. Maria’s lips twitch into a half-smile as her wand snaps back and forth sending an incarcerous, an anchor curse, and a stunner.

The two Death Eaters dodge the first and third spell but the anchor curse hits the Death Eater on the left and he drops to the ground. He scrabbles and tries to push himself up but fails, flopping down to the ground. The Death Eater ignores his compatriot’s plight and flings a spell which is a sickly yellow.

Alexander isn’t certain what it is but it shatters the shield with a _crack_. Maria steps back and instantly throws up a new shield as Alexander casts a stunner laced with an incarcerous followed by a tripping jinx and finishes it with a sleeping charm.

The incarcerous is batted away into a nearby building but the tripping jinx catches the Death Eater, helpfully sending the sleeping charm wide overhead. Alexander curses under his breath and as the Death Eater struggles to his feet, he disarms him and casts a stunner which finally catches him in the chest.

They pause for a moment, the shield still shimmering in the daylight, before Maria drops it and Alex passes her a heightened sense potion, she downs one as they approach the Death Eaters. Alexander pauses beside the old man, he checks his pulse, still alive, and breathes a sigh of relief as Maria crouches beside the man and does what basic first aid they all know; though John had made sure it was more than just basic.

Alexander settles in front of the Death Eater who was hit by the anchor charm and is struggling, trying to lift his arm off the ground and reach for his wand. He notices Alex his head twisting as he tries to wandlessly do something. But nothing happens.

He glances into the man’s eyes through the mask and with a whispered spell enters the man’s mind.

Alex blinks sunlight into his eyes as he exits the man’s mind, Travers Rowle, and turns vomiting on the road. He vanishes it with a wave of his hand as Maria’s hand settles gently on his shoulder and she asks, “That bad?”

He nods and takes a pepper up potion trying to wash the bad taste out of his mouth as Maria helps him to his feet. All three Death Eaters are bound with an incarcerous and the fires are all out, he flashes her a thankful smile.

“Any injured?” Eliza asks from across the courtyard, Fale is standing beside her, axe slung over her shoulder and what is most likely blood on the edge of it. Alexander nods and Eliza makes her way over, hovering over the old man.

“I thought you went with Laf?” Maria asks Fale.

She shrugs, “I did, we got separated, now I’m here.”

A goblin of many words Fale. Maria just nods with a crooked smile and turns to Alex as she asks, “Did you find anything interesting?”

Alexander shakes his head, takes Eliza’s hand when she offers it and says, “Nothing new, worries about Him, plans for a raid next week which we already knew about,” he pauses, inhales, “I’ll see what the other two know.”

With that, he squeezes Eliza’s hand, as the only one trained in Legilimency this is his burden to bear and it doesn’t matter what he sees. As long as it helps then that’s all that matters. He turns to the other Death Eater and locks eyes casting the spell under his breath.

The entrances to the Ministry are all monitored these days, hard enough to get by without a dark mark or some form of loyalty to Voldemort. But, well there are ways. Alexander’s team takes one of the more subtle ways, Kingsley says the more explosive methods of entry will be later, but that leaves them drugging six members of the government and leaving them in an alleyway for the Aurors to pick up later.

Alex was the one to brew the Polyjuice and he passes the bottles around the small circle they’ve formed, the dryad who’s joined them, Fraxinus who has skin the texture and look of bark and hair that tangles like roots piled up in a bun on top of her head. She takes the Polyjuice potion with a tentative expression and asks, “Are you sure this will work for me?”

He nods dropping the hair of one Avery Rowles into his potion and replies, “It should, I spoke to your herbalist, Verde, and made a few adjustments which should work with your biology.”

Fraxinus looks unimpressed as she asks, “And if it doesn’t work?”

“I have a bezoar and a basic level of first aid knowledge on magical beings,” Alexander replies and it’s all they have really and he wishes they could do better, knows they could do better, but there just isn’t time for that, for much of anything these days but the war.

Fraxinus shrugs with a roll of her eyes and takes the potion dropping the hair into the vial as the others with a shared glance of dread down the potion. It tastes as horrible as Alexander remembers, the potion is a sludge-like consistency and mixed with the taste of sewage it's hard to swallow.

But he does.

Polyjuice is an interesting feeling, it’s something like pins and needles throughout your body, or an itch you can’t quite scratch, the twist of a stretch through your muscles. When it’s over with, his clothing is a size too large and he shifts feeling the extra weight.

The others are standing, blinking and stunned like deer in the headlights. Fraxinus looks mostly human and is moving fine, though her eyes don’t reflect light quite right; it will have to be enough. Alexander transfigures his clothing to something a bit more appropriate for a Death Eater and does the same for Fraxinus who flashes him a short smile.

“How long is this batch supposed to last?” Maria, wearing the face of Julia Greengrass, a distant cousin of Angelica, asks. She brushes her hands down her robes, smoothing and changing the shape before turning to Aaron and adjusting his robes.

“Roughly one hour,” Alexander responds rolling back his shoulders and cracking his neck, “Enough time to get in, get what information we can, the other teams will be handling most of the actual filing information, and see what we can do about the prisoners before the cavalry arrives.”

The others nod and Eliza asks, “Does everyone have their emergency portkeys?”

They nod and Lafayette asks, “Are we splitting into teams? I call dibs on Aaron.”

“You can’t just call dibs on me,” Aaron protests his expression strained. Lafayette is grinning.

“If that’s so then I’ll partner with Maria,” Eliza responds ignoring Aaron’s helpless gaze which lands at last on Alex.

He shrugs and turns to Fraxinus, “If you’re good with that?”

She studies him for a moment, her expressions don’t translate perfectly through the Polyjuice, from dryad to human, and it looks like she’s confused. She nods and responds, “Yes that will do.”

Aaron’s shoulders drop and he shakes his head with a frown. Alexander ignores him studying them for a long moment before he says, “Be careful, be quick, and if you need to get out, get out.”

They nod trading last glances, promises to see each other again, just embedding the images of their friends’ faces in their mind in case they don’t see them again. Then they split apart, Aaron and Lafayette are taking the loo entrance, Maria and Eliza the floo entrance. That leaves one of the back entrances for Alex and Fraxinus.

Alexander leads them down one of London’s main streets, ignoring the stares their clothing warrants as Fraxinus stares around at the high-rises, the cars which whip past, the people talking into their cellphones. He quirks a brow, “Been to the city before?”

She shakes her head, “Some of the smaller ones, but nothing like this. I – I had no idea it was like this, you hear stories of course, my,” she pauses, “I suppose the equivalent term in human terms is grandmother, she visited during the London Fire, she told stories, but I had no idea.”

“It’s a lot,” Alexander says sympathetically before he continues, “Most wizarding kind has no idea what London’s really like, or what humans have accomplished.”

Fraxinus nods her expression pinched as Alexander pauses outside of a skyscraper. It’s sleek and shiny chrome, with large panes of glass that reflect the street below. The doors swing open and Alexander steps inside, his shoulders straightening as he juts his chin out and does his best imitation of Lucius Malfoy (whose body they recovered four days ago and Alex tries to put it out of his mind, the way John is trying to process his grief in the middle of a war). He ignores the man behind the desk who watches with bored eyes as he presses the button for the elevator, Fraxinus standing tentatively behind him.

With a _ding,_ the doors slide open and they step inside. Alexander retrieves Avery’s wand and taps the basement button with his wand. The doors chime and slide close and with a lurch, the elevator begins to descend.

“What will we be looking for?” Fraxinus questions.

Alex taps the walls of the elevator with his own wand temporarily stopping the listening spells and casting a privacy charm at the same time as he responds, “Eliza and Maria will be handling the prisoners, Aaron will probably try to look at the paperwork before being distracted by Lafayette who is going to cause some early chaos. So, we’re also going to find what records we can, we’ll make copies of some and destroy others depending on their content.”

“You’re very familiar with your friends,” Fraxinus comments and it’s almost but not quite wondering.

Alexander nods one hand resting against the elevator wall as he responds, “They’re like family to me.”

Are family in some cases.

Fraxinus nods and the elevator comes to a juddering halt, the doors chiming open. Alexander whispers, “Follow behind me, today you’re my new assistant to anyone who asks,” he cancels the spell blocking the listening charms and steps out of the elevator, Fraxinus following behind him.

Other wizarding kind mills about the grand atrium of the Ministry, but whereupon his previous visits soft chatter filled the hall. It is dead silent but for the sound of shoes clicking across the floor. Alexander leads the two of them through the hall, wondering who here is an Auror or another member of the resistance just waiting for the right sign.

They pass in front of the fountain with its ugly statue and Alexander spares a moment of amusement that Voldemort didn’t even see fit to change it. Fraxinus makes a low sound behind him at the sight of it.

He reaches back and taps her on the wrist lightly before continuing onward. She follows silently behind him and Alex wonders if she is glancing over her shoulder if she knows that the statue isn’t Voldemort’s invention.

They step into another elevator, no notes come flying in to join them as Alexander reaches out and presses the button for the third floor, a few floors below are what was once the archives before Alex happened to them. Fraxinus stands stiffly at his side and Alexander whispers, “You’re doing very well.”

She nods her expression pinched and doesn’t say anything else. The elevator stops on the second floor and the doors slide open admitting a man with a large moustache. He glances nervously at Alex and nods once politely before tucking himself into the corner.

Alex sneers at him as the elevator comes to a halt on the third floor, he steps out Fraxinus following behind and can almost hear the man’s sigh of relief as the doors slide shut. He leads her down the hallway and pauses outside his office before stepping inside.

The room is plain, like any other office really, and Fraxinus follows behind him shutting the door with a click as he opens the filling cabinet and begins to rifle through the folders. She glances around the room and Alex taps the desk once cancelling the listening charms before she continues with a nod, “What are we looking for here?”

“Avery is one of the heads of the department that ‘deals’ with muggle-born affairs,” Alexander responds his nose scrunched up as he places five folders on the desk and pulls out a blank sheet of paper from his robes.

He places it on the desk and taps the folders and then the sheet of paper and the information begins to scrawl itself on the sheet of paper. Fraxinus raises a brow and Alex explains, “A copying spell and a never-ending sheet, it’ll form a stack if you wish to or remain as a single sheet. Useful for copying information.”

Alex pulls out four folders and drops them into the waste bin and with a tap of his wand a fire starts. Fraxinus jumps back slightly and glares at him, he apologises and removes the first five folders and places seven more on the desk to be copied, then he drops the five folders into the fire.

Fraxinus watches for a long moment before she turns away from the fire which flickers strangely over her face and her non-reflective eyes. She moves slowly around the office, checking the bookshelves, Alex in the midst of dumping another folder into the on-fire garbage can says, “Be careful, some of those may be cursed.”

She makes a sound of understanding fingers hovering over a statue which could be a gargoyle or perhaps a representation of the devil, she asks aloud, “Where to, after here?”

“We’ll deal with the other offices on this floor, and then maybe go a bit French revolution,” Alexander says flipping through a file before he explains, “In the aftermath of the dissolution of the monarchy the new French government destroyed much of the previous bureaucratic paperwork, even created a new calendar, though we’re not going that far,” Fraxinus hums and Alex grins as he places another folder in the fire and adds, “Last year a whole section of the archives burned down. All conveniently related to the muggle-born files.”

“Conveniently?” Fraxinus asks, she turns to him with a half-smile before glancing back at the ornate bookend.

Alex shrugs, “I may or may not have had something to do with it.”

Fraxinus makes an amused noise as Alexander dumps the last of the folder into the fire and watches it for a long moment, the paper curls in on itself, turning black and crumbling into ash, she comes to stand at his side watching the fire. She admits quietly, “I used to be afraid of fire, one small fire and a whole forest can be gone. A whole group of people gone in an instant.”

Alex hums, “Nature is terrifying and so are humans.”

“It is indeed,” Fraxinus agrees and her voice is a mix of respect and warning and he’s not sure what part of his sentence she agrees with.

The last of the fire flickers out leaving a wastebasket full of ash. They stare at it in silence for a moment before in the distance the sound of a siren begins to wail through the hallways.

“I suppose that’s our cue,” Alexander says stepping away from the fire he glances over his shoulder at Fraxinus, “Come on, let’s cause as much chaos as we can,” he pulls a small bag out of his robes and passes it to her, she opens it and glances inside before raising a brow, Alex explains, “Chuck them into the offices, they ignite once the glass shatters.”

“What about the people?” Fraxinus asks though she is appraising the potions, a murky red and orange colour.

Alex shakes his head, “Those sirens are evacuation sirens, the regulars will be crowding and plugging up the floor entrances and the Death Eaters will be looking for, well us.”

Fraxinus nods and asks, “The Polyjuice?”

Alex checks his watch, a gift from John for his birthday, and replies, “Twenty-five minutes.” They exit the office and Alexander kicks open the next door and throws one of the potions inside. He shuts the door with a slam and feels a wave of heat seep out from under the door.

Fraxinus grins and opens the next door tossing the potion inside, the door slams shut and a crack followed by a soft _boom_ fills the air. They walk down the hallway filling offices with fire and Fraxinus asks, “Aren’t there important documents in these?”

“Probably, but better in the hands of no one than the Death Eaters,” Alexander responds slamming a door, he thinks of how many gaps there were after the revolution, trying to ensure that all the soldiers were paid for their service, pensions, missing family members, missing documents.

There’s the sound of footsteps slamming down the hallway and two Death Eaters in their robes and shiny masks round the corner and yell, “You there stop!” How generic. Alexander casts a stunner at the one Death Eater and at the same moment an arrow pins the other to the wall dropping his wand. A second one, just as fast as the first, pins the Death Eater firmly to the wall, Alex stuns him with a flick of his wrist.

Alexander grins at her as she rests the bow at her side, he states, “That was awesome. Can I ask where you were keeping the bow?”

She winks. Alexander rolls his eyes gestures his head to the side, they need to keep moving.

So, they do.

The elevators are out of commission, it’s a government, their evacuation plans were never the best in the first place. Those who actually had a few brain cells had retreated to the stairs that were hardly ever used, which left the service stairs.

Alexander leads Fraxinus to a small hallway, an offshoot of the main hallway with a door tucked suddenly into one wall. The lock flicks open with a twitch of his fingers, and he leads her down the stairs to the archives.

“Where do we go after here?” Fraxinus asks and to be fair the plan isn’t really concrete.

Alex pushes open the door to the archives and Fraxinus without being asked passes him one of the splash potions. He grins, “Well first a little more fire for old times sake,” He pauses for a moment, inhales, throws the potion, exhales as he watches the fire start to spark before he says, “We should head back to the atrium, the evacuation should be in the later stage and the prisoners should be moved. The Death Eaters and the Auror force serving as the distraction will congregate there. Or we can keep causing chaos?”

“Either sounds like chaos at this point, but I think we’ll be of more help in the atrium,” Fraxinus replies watching as the archives begin to burn, she pauses her face an approximation of sadness, “So much knowledge, is it strange to be sad that it is gone?”

He shakes his head, “No, information is precious, sometimes though there are things that are more precious.”

She nods and with a last glance, they turn from the fire and go up the stairs. The Polyjuice is beginning to wear off, Alexander can feel the pins and needles effect, the way his clothing is suddenly a size too large. Fraxinus at his side, once more looking like herself says, “That is unpleasant.”

Alexander nods with a grimace and adjusts his robes before reaching out to tap Fraxinus’ shoulder restoring her clothing. She nods her thanks, her bow in hand as they exit the maintenance door. It exits beside that statue, the one that makes Alex furious just looking at it and he knows if John was here that it would be gone. But John isn’t here.

In the distance, he can see the Death Eaters, forming a half-circle, and who is probably Voldemort standing in the centre of that circle. On the other side, hidden in the shadows, a spell, wait the Aurors and the distraction.

Alexander glances at the statue, glances at Fraxinus, she glances at the statue, and must see something in his face because she nods. Alex levels his wand at the statue and with an over-powered bombarda, the statue shatters into rubble with a booming _crash_.

The Death Eaters turn with a whisper of words as the rubble goes crashing down to the ground. He passes Fraxinus a basilisk dagger and steps out of the shadows and into the light. A hundred wands point at him instantly but Voldemort raises a hand and not a single spell comes his way.

“Harry Potter,” Voldemort begins, his voice sings serpentine through the atrium, bouncing and reflecting off the high cavernous halls. His hands sweep out around him, always one with the flair for the dramatics, “We meet again. I must say, this is a surprise.”

Alexander glances around at the gathered Death Eaters, he can see no sign of Nagini but that doesn’t mean the snake isn’t here. Alexander inclines his head once, a slow nod, “It is really a surprise?”

“I suppose it isn’t, is it?” Voldemort says and the smile on his face is chilling, he continues, “Hogwarts will not last long, it will fall before the month is out. Give up Potter, there is no hope for your survival, but I could be convinced to be… merciful.”

Alexander has fought tyrant kings, has fought slavers, and faced down a battlefield full of redcoats. But there is something different to facing down someone so inhumane, someone so monstrous. This is not a Basilisk, an animal gone mad after years shut up, this isn’t a series of trials that are terrifying but he can escape from. This is a man and he is monstrous.

“I’d rather die than surrender to you. Hogwarts will not fall,” Alexander responds bluntly and watches Voldemort’s face sour into a snarl.

The killing curse comes screaming towards him and a stunner slips from his wand, the two spells crash in mid-air, the bright glow of the green of the Avada Kedavra and the red of the stunner bouncing off the ceiling.

It’s a battle of wills, Alexander pushes against Voldemort, but he is older, he is stronger, and the killing curse comes screaming closer to him, to his death for the final time in this life. But Alexander can’t die, not when he has his family, Eliza, John, waiting for him, his friends, his future.

He pushes back and the stunner pushes to the middle point, and the air is crackling with energy.

And then.

The dragon bursts through the ceiling.

There’s the sound of screaming and a gout of fire fills the air and Alexander melts back into the shadows. Fraxinus appearing at his side as the dragon roars squashing a Death Eater beneath its foot and burning three others with a gout of fire.

She shakes her head, “It’s not here.”

Voldemort is yelling, the Death Eaters are attempting to rally but the Aurors are taking advantage of the distraction. Popping with bursts of apparition into the middle of the Death Eaters and disappearing again.

“Too much to hope for,” Alexander responds his wand snapping forth with the bright green of the killing curse, and he hates this, but they won’t win the Ministry back today and all they can hope to do is put enough of a dent in their forces.

A Patronus flits into view, galloping fast and announces in Tonks’ voice, “Advance team retreat, portkey out now.”

Alexander nods pulling out the portkey a plastic candy container and Fraxinus latches her hand around his arm and with a whispered, “Yorktown,” they are gone.

He wakes slowly, he is warm and there is a weight on his legs and another around his waist, he is comfortable even though his mouth his dry and his eyes are itchy. Alex can smell Eliza’s shampoo, something faintly fruity, and John’s aftershave. He opens his eyes, glances into John’s face, creases smoothed with sleep, feels Eliza’s hand tangling with his around his waist.

John blinks slowly, a softness to his gaze as it settles on Alex, he smiles a faint curve to his lips as he says, “It’s today.”

“It is,” Alex whispers back and when John’s face scrunches up with pain he reaches across his partner and passes him the pain relief potion. John swallows it with a grimace and scrubs a hand over his face.

It is the end of the month and Voldemort keeps his promises. It was a bold choice, a proud choice, even a stupid one, to assume that Hogwarts would fall in one day. After everything they have put up with Alexander isn’t sure if it’s pride or stupidity. But Hogwarts will not fall today, nor tomorrow, or any other day.

Eliza shifts behind him, her thumb rubbing over the back of his hand as she murmurs, “Go back to bed, we have an hour yet till we need to rise.”

“Alex is awake now, he’s not coming back to bed until he’s forced to,” John says back with a half-smile on his face. They know him too well. Alex presses a kiss to John’s cheek and then Eliza’s before he clambers out of bed. They watch him but don’t move content to stay in bed a while longer and Alexander doesn’t begrudge them this, isn’t jealous, is happy honestly that they spend time together without him.

He tugs on his battle robes and stocks up his potions bag and pauses in the doorway to give them a last lingering look. He’s not sure if he will see them again before the battle starts, or if he will see them like this again, alive, breathing, warm in their shared bed. It’s a hard thought, one that he’s tried to become accustomed to over the course of the war; he’s still working on it.

Eliza must see something in his face because she tilts her head and a moment later, he’s leaning over the bed to press a kiss to her lips and then to John’s. He lingers linking his hands with theirs and takes a breath.

Then he really does need to go.

He doesn’t glance over his shoulder as he exits their room and enters the main war camp. It’s a flurry already even so early in the morning, Alexander nods to a few Aurors as he makes his way to Washington’s office.

The man is inside at his desk flicking through a few sheets of paper and he looks calm, looks as if it's just another day at the office and not the battle that might end the war. But this isn’t Yorktown, there aren’t any French reinforcements this time or even a decisive victory. Alex has known Washington for long enough to recognise the way he pauses every few seconds to take a breath, to centre himself, Alex wishes he could centre himself like that, instead his head runs circles around itself.

Washington glances up when the door opens and gestures Alex inside with a tip of his head. He nods and steps inside shutting the door behind him and making his way to the coffee machine, which Thomas somehow got to run, probably sorcery, before settling in front of Washington’s desk.

“The meeting’s not for another hour at least Hamilton,” Washington says as Alexander sets a mug of coffee in front of the general.

“I know sir, is there anything you’d like me to do in the meantime?” Alexander responds and he just needs something to distract himself from it all, from the little ball of fears which seems to bounce up and down inside his chest.

Washington is silent for a moment, deliberating, before he says, “Go over the plan with me and then well see if I have anything in mind.”

Alexander nods, “As much of a plan as we have sir,” he inhales takes a moment to remind himself before he continues, “It’s estimated the attack will start towards the early afternoon or evening. Voldemort will likely launch a threefold attack on the castle. One from the front entrance of the castle through the main courtyard, the second through the bridge, and the third in the forest near here where we found a Death Eater lurking last week. The main body of the defence will be concentrated in the courtyard. The bridge is ready for demolition and Seamus will be positioned there along with Dean. The forest will for the most protect itself, though liberated prisoners and fifth and sixth years will be concentrated here. We will also have independent teams located throughout the castle in case other Death Eaters try to approach through another route, though Hogwarts is now secured and is ready for a siege.”

“Evacuation?” Washington asks taking a slow sip of his coffee.

“Drills have been twice weekly since our last war meeting before the Ministry attack. The students are ready and the house-elves have agreed to help with the evacuation and make sure no underage students stay behind, students are being divided by house and moved to secure locations,” Alex responds shifting and trying to keep from fidgeting.

“Have we heard word from the council?” Washington questions setting down his quill for a moment, inhaling, centring himself before he resumes signing the sheets in front of him.

Alex nods, “Yes, they weren’t exactly clear, but when Voldemort attacks, they will be there.”

Washington nods and glances at the clock on the wall as he says, “Thank you, Alexander,” he pauses before he continues, “You will be in the courtyard correct?”

“Yes sir,” Alexander responds, Burr, Lafayette, Hercules, all of them who have seen war, who have been in a pitched battle will be on the ground. Not so much leading battalions or keeping the line, but something similar enough.

Washington hums he glances at his office and says in a sort of finality, “For better, or for worse, today will end the war,” he glances at Alex, “I think I’ve thought of something for you to do.”

“Yes sir?”

“Go to the mess hall, be with your friends. Take the time to be with your friends,” Washington responds and it's not quite an order but Alexander knows better to protest, that doesn’t stop him from wanting to try.

He rises from the chair and pauses, hands on the back of it as he says, “Don’t forget yourself, sir.”

“I won’t, McGonagall and I are having tea together later,” Washington responds and Alexander wonders for a moment before he nods and departs from the General’s office.

The mess hall is already slowly filling up and when Alexander’s eyes scan the tables, he catches sight of Aaron and Angelica settled together. He settles across from them with a nod, Aaron raises his mug of coffee and Angelica nods glancing over one of the bills she’s been drafting.

They sit in the quiet for a moment until Aaron, without prompting, slides him a muffin. Alexander takes it with a nod of thanks as Maria settles beside him, snatching a piece of it with half a smile. It’s nice, and it’s familiar and for a moment he longs for simpler times where he was worried about who else remembered and not a war hovering over their heads.

Lafayette and Peggy join them a few moments later, Peggy shoving Aaron over, who just sighs long sufferingly so that she can sit beside her sister. Lafayette crams onto the seat beside him, ruffling his hair and asking, “The General kicked you out of well?”

Alexander nods and picks at his muffin. There’s not really conversation today, two nights ago they all got drunk together and maybe they used up all the conversation then, or maybe it’s just what’s waiting ahead of them that keeps them silent. It’s not a bad sort of silence, just companionable, and a bit unusual considering who they all are. Hercules shuffles in next followed by John with his cane and Eliza arm in arm, it’s a nice cane all things considered, much better than Jefferson’s.

They press kisses to the crown of his head and settle at the table, buttering slices of bread passing the salt and jugs of juice. Jefferson and Madison join them, Jefferson with a stack of paper under his arm, and Madison nursing a head cold.

“Colin Creevey wants to speak to you when you have a moment,” Hercules says over his second cup of coffee.

Alexander nods and trades a glance with Eliza. Peggy frowns and shakes her head, “This sucks.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Thomas agrees pulling his hair back into a bun.

“Is it bad to just want it over already?” Aaron asks his head resting on the table, his hand hovers a few inches away from Alex’s and he pats it a few times in a consoling manner. He wants a moment with all of them, to hold them close, tell them how much he loves them but he’s for all that he can put his heart into his quill, he’s not sure he wants to make the potential end of this night a reality.

John shakes his head, “Not at all, but it won’t make the time go by any faster.”

“I know we’ve done all we can but I still feel as if I wasted too much time,” Maria says with a shake of her head, stabbing at a piece of apple particularly viciously.

Laf snorts, “Too much time and not enough to do anything worthwhile with it.”

“Lovely that we’re spending our potentially last morning alive complaining like old men,” Angelica says with a smile, rolling her eyes.

“Frankly I am an old man,” Alexander retorts.

“What does that make me?” Eliza asks with a teasing smile.

Thomas groans, “You all are ridiculous.”

Laughter ripples across the table and for a moment Alexander takes a breath, remembers this, them together, happy. Because even if they win, even if they defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters, they won’t all stay together. They have different pursuits in life, different dreams, aspirations. They will always share the connection of their past lives, of who they were, and some of their paths will align. But they will not unite like this if there is not another war and Alexander prays there will not be another war in their lifetime.

They sit for a while longer but eventually they have things to do, tasks, people to speak to. Alexander presses a kiss to Eliza and John’s cheeks and then exits the war camp and enters Hogwarts. For how often he’s been in the war camp, it feels like its been a year since he’s actually been in Hogwarts.

The building looks much the same as it did but the atmosphere is different, tense with the war, but there’s also something lighter to the place. The castle is also ready for a siege, the windows have heavy metal shutters affixes to their sides, whole hallways are blocked off so that no one can enter or exit unless they have access to the wards. Alexander wanders the hallways for a few minutes, just looking at the paintings, the suits of armour which are doing warm-ups, a few students pass by staring at him with wide eyes but Alexander ignores them.

Funnily enough, Colin finds him with Astoria and Nadia at either side of him. He leans back against the window looking out onto the grounds before he turns to face the three of them and says, “A little bird said you wanted to speak to me.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone call Neville little,” Astoria says with a snort.

They’ve all grown up, a mix of time and the war, and it makes his heart hurt, reminds him of watching his children grow up and then it just makes him think of Philip and that’s always a thought process that leads to hurt.

“It’s good to see you again, Harry,” Nadia says with a half-smile.

He nods, “It is, I wish it had been upon better terms,” they frown at the mention of the war and Alex adds with a raised brow, “You are evacuating with the rest of your year?”

Colin shakes his head, “We’re allowed to help defend the underground base.”

Alexander nods and a part of him wants to protest, that they’re too young, that it will be dangerous, that they might die and they have their whole lives ahead of them, and that they’re fighting for their future. But he remembers being roughly nineteen, wanting to fight, wanting to prove himself and maybe he’s only a few years older but they’re like children in his eyes, at the same time, he understands.

He just nods and says, “Be careful, please.”

They nod and the three of them share a glance before Astoria announces, “Nadia and I have to go speak to Luna about something,” Angelica was right, Astoria is very different from her.

The two of them wave the girls off standing in silence for a long moment before Colin turns to Alexander, “I’ve been having dreams.”

“I know, I think Thomas mentioned it,” Alex says glancing out over the grounds, they look almost serene and it reminds him of looking out over a town or a farmer’s field before a battle.

“Oh. He uh – Neville talked to me about it, that it could be memories of a past life,” Colin says stopping and staring for a moment before he exhales slowly, “I think I remember you.”

Alex turns to face Colin, who is practically a young man and nods, “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Colin takes a step closer, stands beside Alexander and says quietly, “I’m sorry.”

“I should have known better, shouldn’t have let you gone to that duel,” Alexander responds, bumps his shoulders against Colin – Philip. He thinks he’s crying, can feel the way his eyes are burning, the tears trailing down his cheeks.

“It was my choice pop, Christ this is so weird,” Philip says with a shake of his head.

“You’re telling me,” Alexander responds and cracks a rough grin before he says, “Your mother is here, she’ll want to – she’ll want to say hello to you again.”

“Okay,” Colin says and he leans his shoulder against Alex’s. He turns and pulls his son into a hug and feels Philip start to sob, he tightens his arms around his son, and he’s holding his son again.

“Don’t die, not today,” Alexander whispers into Philip’s hair and he’s not sure if it’s a prayer or just a desperate plea. Philip tightens his arms around Alexander and whispers the same. They stay like that for a long time.

It starts with the sign of the dark mark snaking through the air, the sky overcast and lit green from within. It starts with the body of a muggleborn girl, only a second year, Liza Reed, lying in front of the courtyard, her eyes staring sightlessly at the sky as Hagrid carries her inside.

They gather in the courtyard, from across the central bridge, Alexander can see the Death Eaters gathering, they look like shadows glinting with eyes that are silver masks. The air is tense, Alexander’s breath doesn’t quite fill his lungs as the professors gather at the steps, McGonagall at the head of them, she is in a kilt and her hair is tied into a bun at the back of her head as the teachers raise their wands into the air and a shimmery shield descends around Hogwarts.

McGonagall nods and steps away glancing at the shield for a long moment, it will hold but not for long, enough time while they prepare the rest of their defences. With another spell, the stone guards of the castle descend from their tombs in the walls, thudding into the courtyard and marching to form a neat battalion.

Lafayette stands beside him, one hand resting on his sword the other clenching his wand, he says quietly, “I almost wish we had a stable at the castle.”

“Nothing like a cavalry charge to break a line,” Alexander responds surveying the courtyard. They aren’t gathered in lines, there’s no point, there are groups of fighters and partners all clustered together and watching the bridge as from the darkness Voldemort’s forces began to emerge.

A row of marching black, a black parade, with towering trolls swinging great beams of wood and werewolves some on four feet and others on two, less than there would have been without the council, without Remus. Still, they must number roughly three hundred, and here in the courtyard, they number one hundred and fifty if that. Alexander doesn’t want to contemplate how many Death Eaters are attacking from alternate angles.

For a moment, there is a stalemate, the two forces stare at each from across the barrier, their rag tag group, people in battle robes, Auror robes, and just something they want to die in. Across from them a line of black, which ripples dividing down the centre as Voldemort steps forward.

A hush settles over the battlefield, as Voldemort stands and he seems impossibly small there on that bridge between the army and the castle, nothing great at all, but then he speaks, his voice sonorous, “Children of Hogwarts, I would not see this castle destroyed nor so many lives wasted. If you surrender, I promise to be merciful. Do what is best for your families, consider the lives at stake.”

He’s a charismatic speaker when he doesn’t sound batshit insane, and the words seep into the courtyard for a moment before someone yells, “Fuck off you daft idiot merciful my ass!”

Laughter bubbles in the courtyard and the Death Eaters shift as Voldemort’s head lifts and he announces, “Then there will be no mercy tonight.”

He melts back into the crowd of Death Eaters as they raise their wands and a volley of spells crashes against the shield. Hitting it with a great _boom_ as spots of killing curse green, sickly yellows, and dark purples rain above them.

McGonagall steps forward, Washington at her side and with a downward slash of her wand the trebuchets began to volley; woodworking class was a bit different this year, to be fair the trebuchets were already there, just in need of repair. Balls of pitch lit aflame soar through the air past the barrier and roll across the bridge. Most of the Death Eaters are smart enough to jump out of the way but some stand still and are crushed.

One, from what Alexander can see through the splash of spells against the barrier, knocks a troll off the bridge like a bowling pin by a bowling ball. Lafayette snorts, though it’s tempered with unease as the first cracks begin to split the dome.

The air is charged and if Alexander focuses on what he sees he can ignore what he feels, the way his heart is racing. Eliza, Aaron, Maria, they are all at the other bridge, Angelica, Peggy, Thomas, and Madison scattered throughout the castle, and Hercules as well as the kids in the Chamber. Plans changed throughout the day and now here they are. But he cannot focus on them any longer, he must just hope they survive.

Voldemort steps forward once more and with the green of the killing curse shatters the shield spell in one blow. It falls in particles of shiny dust like snowfall as the Death Eaters surge forward with a war cry.

The trolls take charge crashing into the stone soldiers, taking five down with a single swing. Alexander lifts his wand and lifts a piece of rubble crashing it down onto the head of the nearest troll. It collapses to the floor and he doesn’t take a second longer to stare at it as he flicks his wand and sends a gust of wind as sharp as a knife cutting through the throat of another troll.

Then the line breaks and the Death Eaters are upon them.

Alexander ends up back-to-back with Lafayette, here there are no shields. Alexander has a sword in his hand, goblin forged a gift from Fale, and slices through spells with one hand and casts spells with the others.

The battlefield is familiar and strange where there was the sound of gunpowder there is spellfire, where there were redcoats, there are Death Eaters. The killing curse soars through the air, from his wand, from the wand of the Death Eater in front of him who he slices the throat of with one slash and whips around to stun another.

Washington’s voice booms through the air, “Canons!”

From the archways of the courtyard the canons roll out and with a series of _booms,_ the air is filled with smoke. They didn’t have any cannon balls, so they improvised, with potions that explode on contact.

Fire and the smell of burning flesh fills up the courtyards. Alexander slashes through a stunner, wipes sweat from his brow and casts an incarcerous followed by a stunner at the Death Eater across the courtyard advancing on Woods, who has his back turned.

Lafayette whirls at his side his blade cutting through any who dare to draw too close as he focuses on protecting their friends. Alexander’s wand snaps out stunning two Death Eaters attempting to reach the canons and he kills a third who was hovering over a student.

“Alexander, troll,” Lafayette says slashing through a werewolf with one swing.

Alex turns to face the troll, it is an ugly specimen, with droopy eyes and uneven limbs. Alexander stares up at the troll and with a flick of his wand a piece of debris rises and slams on top of the troll’s head. It stuns him and Alex casts a featherweight charm on himself and steps forward slashing his sword across the troll’s neck.

He drops to the ground and intersects the killing curse slamming his fist into the ground and raising a column of dirt. Lafayette grins in thanks and slices through a spell heading directly for Alexander.

Laf’s other arm hangs limply at his side and Alex passes him a potion which he downs with a grimace and shakes out his arm, it’s enough to prevent permanent damage and allow him to fight but he’ll need to look at it after; if they get that far. A werewolf comes charging at him and Alexander pulls out a liquid silver potion and tosses it at the werewolf who collapses to the ground dead and full of holes.

McGonagall’s voice fills the air, “Clear!”

Alexander pulls Lafayette to the ground as a wave of fire scorches the air above their heads, incinerating a few Death Eaters, though most pull up a shield charm in the nick of time. Alexander stumbles as a bone-breaking curse hits his forearm, Lafayette instantly steps in front of him as Alexander splits the limb and chugs another potion of temporary healing before he nods to Lafayette and kills the Death Eater who cast the curse.

It’s hard to tell who’s winning on the ground, sometimes there’s a moment where you can feel the tide of battle change, or just know that one side is losing. But Alexander sees bodies drop to the ground from both sides and the Death Eaters keep on pouring in and they haven’t breached the courtyard but that doesn’t mean they’re winning.

Alexander catches sight of Snape across the battlefield, locked in a duel with McGonagall, Washington nearby. His eyes catch Voldemort’s from across the field, and for a moment it is just the two of them and maybe there is something to prophesy or maybe it just creates itself.

Voldemort walks across the battlefield his wand kills without mercy, without a glance and Alexander stuns all the Death Eaters who charge his way. Then Voldemort stands across from him, in the overcast grey of the sky, his eyes are blood red and he levels his wand at Alexander and they begin.

The cruciatus curse comes soaring towards him, the sickly yellow burning bright. He slices through the spell and with a swing of his sword sends a slash of air sharp enough to cut. Voldemort chuckles softly and with a wave of his hand, debris cuts through the air in front of him. Alexander brings his wand up and with a jagged movement sends a blood boiling curse at Voldemort.

He raises a brow and waves aside the curse but it's enough time for Alex to pull out an instant burn potion which he chucks at Voldemort. The potion vanishes but Alex has already sent a poison potion careening towards him.

Voldemort shatters the potion and casts the killing curse; it cuts towards him and Alexander inhales and slams his hand into the ground. The dirt rises in a pillar and the curse dissipates. Alexander is already sending a stunner Voldemort’s way and the man laughs and bats it aside, pausing for a moment.

“I must say I am impressed Harry, you’re certainly not Dumbledore’s prodigy,” Voldemort intones and it almost sounds like praise but then he continues, “It’s a shame that I’ll have to kill you.”

“And it’s a shame that you’re a fascist and an idiot,” Alexander responds and deflects the killing curse that comes is way with a whirl of fire. Voldemort’s eyes burn and his face is furious, and then, he falters.

Barely noticeable but there, he stiffens, his eyes widen and then his attacks increase in intensity. Alexander is suddenly on the defensive, he cuts through a bone dissolving curse, the cruciatus, slams a wall up against the killing curse, ducks underneath a blood boiling curse, he throws an instant night potion, cancels another killing curse with a piece of debris.

A horn cuts through the battlefield, it rings off the debris, and through the air, shattering the clouds above them. Then, from across the bridge, the horn rings three more times and from the darkness of night, a line of beings steps out. Alexander can see centaurs, unicorns, dwarves, dryads, satyrs, elves, and a phoenix soars through the air with a screech.

And then with a final horn sound they charge.

There is nowhere left for the Death Eaters to run and they are outnumbered now, they crash like the shore upon the rocks. Alexander turns back to Voldemort, he has his own battle to fight, Voldemort raises his wand and at the same moment, they cast.

A stunner crashes against the killing curse, the two spells waver, creeping closer to Alexander and he pushes it away, he drops his sword and his fingers dig in his pocket for a potion, he’s not above cheating, when he wraps his hands around the snitch.

He squeezes it and he thinks of his family, thinks of Eliza and John, Aaron, Philip, Angelica, Peggy, Hercules, Lafayette, Madison, Jefferson, and he will _not_ die here today, it’s not about legacy, it’s not about what he’s lost or the future, it’s about them and that’s enough.

The green starts to slide back and Alexander pushes, he wants this to be over, he wants a world that is safe for whatever children he might have, he doesn’t want to be afraid anymore, he wants the world to be better.

The red slams into the end of Voldemort’s wand and it cracks and then it hits the man and he falls to the ground, dead. Alexander knows it as soon as he sees the man fall; it seems to fill the air with silence as everyone pauses and glances at the bodies on the ground. In the masked faces of the Death Eaters around them, Alexander can see shock and disbelief. Some resume fighting, others surrender, and it is over within ten minutes.

Alexander stands there, panting and stares at the body for a long minute, it’s over, it’s only just begun.

He checks the body just to be sure. He’s dead, he’s really dead. He picks up the wand and tucks it into his pocket and then he keeps moving.

He rolls up his sleeves and crouches beside the first Auror he sees, she’s alive though her leg will have to be amputated. He stops the bleeding and heals the other minor injuries, enough until she can get to the med bay, and then he moves onto the next, he heals the Death Eaters and binds them with incarcerous and he moves onto the next, and onto the next.

A hand on his shoulder gives him pause and Alexander blinks he’s not sure how long he’s been at this, he glances up into Washington’s face, there’s blood running from a cut on his head and his arm is bound up in a sling, but he’s alive. He surveys Alexander for a long moment and there’s relief in both of their faces and he swings Alexander into a hug.

He inhales for a long moment before he steps back and asks, “Sir?”

Washington nods, straightens his shoulders, he drags a hand over his face, “We’ve won Alexander, we did it. Go to the med bay check on your friends, get your arm healed, there will be work later.”

Alexander wants to protest; he can still do more. But then he glances around the courtyard, he can see students and volunteers who couldn’t fight on the field carrying the wounded and doing what they can.

He nods and the words slip from his lips, “We won.”

“We won,” Washington affirms his hand on Alexander's shoulder as he gives a light push, “Go, find your friends.”

Alexander nods and wanders off in a daze he stares at the damage to the courtyard, whole sections are rubble and the bodies of trolls lie slumbering like large beasts, there are bodies with shrouds over them and then he steps inside Hogwarts.

There is no damage here, the fighting never made it that far and he stumbles into the great hall, his gaze scanning until an arm wraps around his shoulder. It’s Lafayette and he’s crying and he’s smiling and he whispers, “We won,” as he drags Alexander to a cot.

He can see Eliza there hovering over Philip, and for a moment his heart stops in his chest and he can’t breathe. She glances up at him through the tears and shakes her head, “He’s alive just got a concussion.”

Alexander sinks to his knees beside her and he sees John on the other side checking over his son. He pulls Alexander up and embraces him, one hand wrapped around his splinted arm and the other smoothing out the wounds he didn’t even know he had.

He can’t help but laugh and John joins him holding him tight as Alexander cries into his shoulder. He pulls back and John presses a kiss to his lips before he directs him to another cot. Aaron is there and Alexander grasps his hand tightly, Aaron shakes his head, “It’s fine, just regrowing a leg bone,” Alex laughs and kisses him as well, Aaron freezes for a moment before he kisses him back like a man starving, he laughs into the kiss and says, “We did it.”

Alexander squeezes his hand, let’s himself be pulled away to see the others. Madison is nursing a head wound, with Jefferson on a cot beside him complaining about how his hair is really too beautiful to be shaved because he might be bleeding from his brain. Madison assures him they’ll both be fine.

Angelica is sitting with Peggy, who is sitting vigil over the body of Mrs. Weasley. Alexander pauses and the sorrow takes hold there along with the joy, because they may have won but they have lost people too. He can see Percy Weasley sitting beside his mother, holding her hand and sobbing, the twins are comforting each other, Mr. Weasley sits beside his wife and sobs. Alexander takes a moment to mourn this woman who made a sweater for him even though he didn’t know her. He presses his hand to Peggy’s shoulder and wraps one around Angelica’s shoulders and holds them for a long moment.

Sirius and Remus are alive and arguing over Tonks who is laughing and telling them to quiet down. On the bed next to her is a cot with a shroud pulled over it, a sixth-year Alexander didn’t know and he pulls back the sheet and sees the face too young and can’t stop the tears.

Hercules is sitting with a kid, really only a kid, a fourth-year, who is struggling to breathe and Alexander holds the kid, Sam Parkinson until he breathes his last. Maria’s cousin, he can see her across the room talking softly to Lavender who was attacked by a werewolf.

He sees McGonagall giving a stern talking to a few of the younger kids who snuck out into the battle, stupid brave kids some of who lost their lives. More wounded are coming in every minute, he can see Fraxinus laughing, a basilisk tooth blade at her hip as she talks to Fale. Astoria, Nadia, and Luna are working together to help the wounded.

He steps out of the great hall and finds an abandoned hallway where he can sit and just process. He slides down a wall and catches his breath because it’s over, it’s finally over. They’ve won and they have so much work to do but this war is done with.

He digs his hands into his pockets he may be suffering from shock and his fingers wrap around the snitch. He pulls it out with a shake of his head and thinks of Dumbledore’s will, _I open at the close_ he presses it to his lips and it clicks open revealing a small black stone, it looks almost like a marble. He rubs his fingers over the stone and when he opens his eyes, he can see his parents, James and Lily.

He supposes this is the resurrection stone then.

“We’re so proud of you Harry,” James says and Alexander nods and the tears are coming again and today or is it tomorrow now feels like a day where they won’t stop. His mother caresses his cheeks and he cries for two lifetimes without parents, for all that he’s lost and all that he has and had.

He lets them go and pulls out the wand, he digs through one of his fifty pockets and finds the invisibility cloak. He holds the Deathly Hallows in his hands, and he shakes his head and snaps the wand beneath his food, he grinds the stone to dust beneath the same shoe. He glances at the cloak for a long moment before he holds it out in front of him.

The weight of it is suddenly gone and Alexander huffs a laugh and buries his head between his knees letting the sobs that had bundled themselves up in his chest finally break free. Aaron finds him a while later, still leaning on a crutch, he lowers himself beside Alexander and doesn’t even complain when Alex leans his head on Aaron’s shoulder, their hands tangle together.

“We have so much work to do,” Alexander says and he’s not sure if he’s happy about the fact.

Aaron squeezes his hand, “We do, but not today. Right now, we have the rest of our lives.”

“Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now,” Alexander says with a grin and lets his eyes slide shut. Aaron is right tomorrow they can worry about their fledgeling government, the Death Eaters, the laws they’ll put into place, their treatise with the council, their families, his inevitable celebrity status. For now, he rests.

“You must be out of your goddamn mind if you think we’re going back to how things were,” Alexander comments and resists the urge to rise to his feet, across the table Lord Parkinson, Maria’s father, blanches turning a pale white and his face creases with fury but Alex isn’t done yet, “Our government wasn’t working, not for muggleborns, not for magical beings, not for anyone but purebloods. And hey, newsflash, there aren’t that many purebloods left. The only way our society is going to continue, not even advance, continue, is if we change, if we grow and adapt. There isn’t another way.”

He’s ready to say more but Washington, at the head of the table raises a hand and says, “Lord Potter, thank you.”

Alexander exhales and nods settling beside John, who wraps his hand around his arm, he can see Eliza on the other side of the table. The room is a decent enough size but somehow still feels too small. Still, it’s large enough to fit a table like one might see in a board room and around it, are the rest of the purebloods, those who aren’t in jail and those who have an eligible head of the family. Which leaves them with roughly forty-seven people including recognised houses from Scotland, Wales, and Ireland that could make it on such short notice.

There are an additional fourteen people, seven muggleborns and seven from the magical being’s council, it’s not balanced, but then again that’s one of the problems they’re trying to address.

Washington surveys the table for a long moment, he inhales and exhales before he continues, “Can we talk about this diplomatically, please? You are not five-year-olds and I would ask like you don’t act like one either. Now, Lord Parkinson, Lord Potter is correct, the government cannot remain the way it was. We have discussed multiple methods for a new form of government and I would ask all of you at this table that you keep an open mind. Things will change, and I recommend you choose the right side of history to be on.”

The new Lestrange Lord, something or other, a distant cousin from Wales, scoffs and says, “So what, you’ve all figured this out during the war? We have no say in the matter; not very democratic is it?”

“Actually,” Aaron interjects representing the Zabini house now that his mother is residing permanently in Italy, “We consulted a variety of pureblood families, muggle-born magical folk, and magical beings. The only ones who weren’t consulted were the ones fighting for a fascist.”

Alexander wants to cheer Aaron on, because yes! But one glance from Angelica, whose father is in jail, is enough to quiet him. Though, he can’t quite stop grinning at the expression on Lord Lestrange’s face.

Washington rubs the bridge of his nose and states, “We are willing to take all of your opinions into consideration, none of this is concrete yet. However, do be aware that certain propositions will not be considered,” Washington pauses for a moment before he turns to Alexander and asks, “Lord Potter if you could present the potential forms of government please.”

Alexander nods settling his papers in front of him, he glances around the room and he’s done this before, he can do it again, he begins, “While there were many faults with our previous form of government, we are willing to keep some elements which did work. A parliamentary or representative democracy, one form where instead of seats given to purebloods, there will be a number of seats for each district, for example, the inhabitants of Diagon Alley number roughly 345 including magical beings, therefore compared to Hogsmeade which numbers roughly 136 residents, Diagon Alley would have three seats and Hogsmeade 2. Districts with magical communities would also have seats given to their communities. Each seat can be filled by any member of that district, including Squibs, muggleborns, muggles with relations to magical folk and/or beings, and of course magical folk through an electoral process once bi-annually, that is to say, every two years.

“The position of Minister would still exist and would be democratically elected by anyone with citizenship, which will under this form of government extend to anyone including squibs, muggleborns, those related to magical folk and/or beings, magical beings, and magical folk. Each member or district representative is able to table a bill based on the needs of the district or the wider community of magical Britain. The bill must pass through the governing body, hereto referred to as parliament to avoid confusion, where if approved in a majority must be signed into agreement by the Minister. If the majority is above seventy-five per cent the Minister is not required to sign the bill for it to pass. There will also be checks and balances to prevent the Minister from seeking power, they should be a neutral party. Speaking of parties, the concept of parliamentary or representative relies somewhat on a party system. In this case, if we wish to avoid a party system, direct democracy is possible. Additionally, law courts would be separate from parliament and consist of a selected jury and a system of judges and lawyers.”

Alexander pauses for a moment to let everyone process that; he can see more than a few people at the table staring at him in surprise. Washington nods after a moment and says, “The second proposal please Lord Potter.”

“Thank you. Our second proposal is to keep the Wizengamot as it currently stands but to add two new tiers of government along with creating a separate court of laws. One for magical beings, and one for muggleborns, squibs, and relations to magical beings/folks. All three sections of government would be equal and able to table a bill and vote on a bill. There would be an equal number of representatives for each section, for example, the current number of purebloods in the room is roughly forty-seven today, if we round that up to fifty-five then there would be fifty-five seats for both sections. The separate sections would be elected, the magical beings through their communities, and the muggle-born and other members of that section through district-based elections sized on population, though members of magical Britain living outside of magical zones would also be included in this process.

“Our third suggestion is perhaps the most radical of the three and involves the dissolution of our federal governing body. The community of magical Britain is relatively small in comparison to larger magical bodies. This would not be the dissolution of government as a whole, merely limited to a provincial level. Districts would have governing bodies, for example, London would have one, greater London would have one, so on and so forth. This would also allow magical beings self-governance if they wish or integration with the magical government in their jurisdiction. This would also allow for independent bodies such as Hogwarts. This system would also rely on a parliamentary or direct democracy approach. Already, we have smaller forms of government, such as Diagon Alley’s council, which handle smaller day to day issues so this isn’t as much as a stretch as it may seem.

“We are also open to other forms of government, within reason, though I must say that these three have been examined in detail and constitutions drafted. There is of course room for improvement and for your voices. Some of the elements to these forms of government are fluid while others are rather concrete. Thank you,” Alexander sits down and feels John’s hand on his arm.

John leans over, as the others take a moment to process Alexander’s words and says, “I regret I never got to see you in action in the past.”

“I was something to see, or so I’m told,” Alexander responds with a grin.

Washington waits a moment longer before he nods, “Thank you Lord Potter. As you can see these forms of government have been discussed at length. On the table in front of you is a sheet of paper, along with the rough drafts of constitutions for all three proposed forms of government. This will be an anonymous vote for our new form of government, any issues you have with the chosen form can be debated and ironed out afterwards. Much of what needs to be ordered must be done through a form of government.”

Alexander turns his sheet over and taps the first box, one of four, the fourth being disagreement with all three proposals, it turns green and the letters fade away from the page leaving it blank. He glances around the room, seeing only blank sheets, and the faces of those around him, he can see Sirius and Remus sat near each other, Madam Longbottom, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, and even Aberforth, Dumbledore’s brother. In some ways, this is familiar, building a government, being in the room where it happens so to speak, in other ways, it’s completely different. They’re not building a government from scratch; they’re trying to reinvent the old one. In some ways, it’s easier too, at least this part.

After ten minutes, Washington nods and taps the table and the sheets of paper vanish. There’s a moment of bated breath before Washington nods once, “The form of government decided upon is that of the first proposal, a representative government and the abolishment of the current Wizengamot form of government.”

There’s silence for a long moment and Alex is grinning into his chest when a pureblood with a bulging vein says, “That’s bullshit it is.”

“That _is_ democracy,” Washington replies and he sounds impartial but Alexander can tell he is pleased, he continues, “If you do not wish to participate in this new form of government, you are welcome to try elsewhere.”

The man huffs and crosses his arms over his chest like a petulant child and doesn’t say anything else. Alexander flashes a grin at Aaron who nods and he wants to get up and celebrate, do something, but this meeting has hardly begun.

Washington nods once more and says, “We will need to divide the magical districts and calculate the number of seats but that perhaps can wait till after the break scheduled later. For now, are there any pressing concerns regarding this form of government which need to be addressed?”

Remus raises his hand and with a nod from Washington he says, “Suppose someone like – well me, decides to run, would I be eligible for the magical beings’ seat, the magical folk seat, or both?”

Washington glances to Alexander who shuffles through his notes before he says, “You would have to choose to run to represent one group, while you are of both worlds, by choosing to run for one seat as you are of both classifications, you are choosing who and what ideals you are representing. For example, Professor Lupin, if you represented the magical beings’ seat, you would be speaking for the views and rights of that community, for example, a werewolf pack, whereas if you run for the magical folks’ district seat, you would be representing their interests.”

Remus nods and says, “Thank you, Lord Potter.”

An old crotchety looking pureblood raises a hand and an imperious brow, “So, what happens to the institutions of the pureblood families? Are we to be left in the dust, to rot? Are we really breaking with centuries of tradition because of one miserable war?”

Thomas rises to his feet, and oh this should be good, “With all due respect Lord Rothschild, the pureblood families are still eligible to be elected as representatives, indeed I suspect many of them will be elected especially within the first few years due to their experience with government and if not parliament than the law courts. However, even without involvement in government, there is still the family’s wealth and business ventures. From what I recall, the Rothschilds have always had a vested interest in the broom industry. Furthermore, if tradition isn’t working it’s meant to be broken. In changing our form of government, we will be able to honour other traditions. If you look at the schedule for today’s meeting, you’ll see under header number seventeen regarding culture and tradition, the reinstation of holy days such as the solstices. Additionally, under education, bullet twenty-nine, the legalisation and reintroduction of mind magic, blood magic, and elemental magic back into the course curriculum, along with the establishment of primary schools for magical children.”

“He talks almost as much as you do,” John says half in realisation.

Alex smiles, “There’s a reason we fought a lot.”

Washington looks longsuffering but at least Rothschild looks somewhat placated as Washington says, “Thank you Mr. Granger. You are correct, we are not throwing tradition out the window, I believe that tradition is important, but so is preserving our future,” he glances at his watch, “Now I see it is time for our first break. Refreshments are outside, we will reconvene in roughly fifteen minutes to draft districts after which will be seat delegation.”

A few people rise immediately to escape the stuffy room or seek refreshments. Alexander exhales slowly and rests his head on the table for a long moment, John rubbing circles into his spine. Eliza appears and hums half a laugh as she says, “Just think later you get to convince them all that we need to change our currency to British pounds.”

Alex groans.

John says, “It’s a very good speech, Alex. You convinced stubborn Americans to establish the banks you can do this,” Alex hums and he continues, “Besides we might even get to see Thomas argue for the freedom of the elves.”

Alexander lifts his head, “That will be epic.”

Eliza nods, “It will be. So, you can get through this, you’ve done very well already.”

He should really be the one comforting them. But then again, they didn’t have to deal with the bureaucratic mess that is newly formed governments twice so Alex feels fair in his sulking as he responds, “We have sixty-seven bullet points to cover, today.”

“And only thirty tomorrow, think on the bright side,” John says pressing a kiss to his cheek and forcing him to sit up properly.

Eliza nods looping her arm through his and says, “Come on let’s get some fresh air and you can practice your favourite bits of your speech with me and then we can talk about the renovations we’re making on the townhouse because I too am suffering.”

John loops his other arm through Alex’s and they make their way out of the cramped meeting room, Alex nods to Saturn on the way out and waves to Sirius and Remus. Then they’re out of the room and though he does want to practice his speech on the economy and how to forge trade relations and bias in the media, he instead listens to Eliza talk about the merits of hardwood over laminate flooring and knows they’ll get through this.

He's running and the wind whips and pulls at his hair, at his clothing, he can hear it wailing in the distance like a siren, low and droning, rain whips into his eyes. He struggles for breath, and he’s running, and the wind is sheets of paper, and he can see flashes of words, his mistakes committed to paper exposed to the elements, to the world.

He steps through a doorway and the killing curse comes screaming towards him and he’s too slow and he can’t move and he dies. But it’s not his body on the floor, it’s John, two Johns the one in his uniform and the one on the ballroom floor of the mansion, so cold and dead. Philip is lying beside him bleeding from a bullet wound, from a duel that Alex sent his son to die in.

They’re all dead, all of them filling up a ballroom floor with their bodies and he is alone. His body is on the floor and he stares into their blank eyes and knows this is his fault, he wasn’t there, wasn’t fast enough, wasn’t strong enough. Chilling laughter fills the room and its Voldemort’s laugh and it’s his own and –

Alexander wakes up, gasping for breath and trying to escape whatever’s trapping him. He has to get out, he can’t breathe, he can’t – he needs to, where’s John? Eliza? Where are they?

“Shhh, Alexander you’re okay, you’re safe, we’re at home in our bed,” A voice, Eliza’s voice, finally pierces the panicked race his brain is running and he’s not sure how long she’s been talking him down as Alex exhales raggedly and slumps backwards.

He blinks, and the darkness of the room solidifies in shades of grey. They’re in their bed, in the townhouse, he can see the desk in one corner of the room, Eliza’s rocking chair, John’s sketchbooks tossed on the bookshelf which is already overflowing with books. He’s home, he’s safe, the war is over.

He repeats the mantra to himself as Eliza smoothes a hand down his back and hums under her breath a lullaby that is half-familiar from when their children were young. Alexander focuses on catching his breath for a long moment before he asks, “John?”

His voice comes out with a crack and Eliza passes him a cup of water, her fingers tangling in his hair as she responds, “He woke earlier, but you didn’t wake him.”

Alexander glances over Eliza and sees John’s face smoothed with sleep, there’s a pain potion that’s empty on the bedside table and his crutch is leaning against it. He watches John breathe for a moment before he turns to Eliza, “Sorry we woke you.”

“I was already awake,” she says with a faint frown creasing her brow, Alexander reaches up and smoothes out the frown with his thumb, she smiles, “Besides I’m used to it, what with how the children used to keep me up all night.”

“Still, if you need us don’t hesitate to wake us,” Alexander says pressing a kiss to her cheek. She nods and lays back down, but Alexander stays upright, resting his palms on the bed; he’s not going to sleep again tonight.

“Alex,” she says and it’s a plead to come back to bed, understanding, and a question all at once and this is why he loves her.

He presses a kiss to her forehead, “I’ll be okay, I’m just going to get some fresh air.”

She shakes her head, “I don’t understand it, he killed you.”

Alexander pauses tugging a sweater over his shoulders and lacing his shoes with a tap of his fingers, “He was also my first friend. It’s – it’s complicated. But I don’t love either of you any less.”

“I know Alexander,” Eliza says and she leans over his shoulder, warm and smelling faintly of lavender, her hands are sure where they pull his hair into a messy ponytail as she continues, “I know you’ll always come home.”

He laces his hand over hers and presses a kiss to the back of her hand before he rises to his feet, “I’ll bring pastries for breakfast.”

“You better,” Eliza says with a soft laugh, she pauses and asks tentatively, “Would you?”

He nods and presses a kiss to her brows murmuring a sleeping spell. He watches as Eliza relaxes back into their bed her eyes sliding shut, Alexander pulls the cover over her and presses a kiss to John’s forehead before he steps out of their bedroom.

It’s a short walk, a side street past through Diagon Alley to the residential neighbourhood that sprawls out through Horizont Alley, townhouses which stretch and tower, leaning at awkward angles against each other, and small bungalows tucked in beside them. In the darkness, they seem to melt into each other like some strange surrealist painting.

Alex pauses in front of number 36 and knocks.

He waits, leaning against the small fencing which encloses the porch, it’s cool for August but the coat he’s in is warm enough. The door creaks open after a minute, Aaron is in a t-shirt and shorts, he blinks, looks at Alexander, and says, “It’s the middle of the night.”

“Can I come in?” Alexander asks and the words jump off his tongue before he can try to sound anything but desperate.

Aaron surveys him slowly, shivering in the cool air before he nods once and steps inside. Alexander follows, the door clicking shut behind him as he turns to Aaron who wraps his arms around Alexander pulling him into a tight hug. They stand like that for a long minute before Aaron says, “Come on I’ll make some tea.”

He follows Aaron into the kitchen and settles at the small kitchen table as Aaron puts the kettle on and says, “You’re lucky you didn’t wake Padma. Why did you wake me by the way? You have two partners you didn’t need to come all this way if you wanted comfort, Alex.”

Alexander bites his lip for a moment, trailing his finger along the grain of the table, “I woke Eliza – but I, they don’t understand it.”

“Not like we do,” Aaron says reaching out to settle his hand on Alex’s shoulder.

He nods. The kettle boils and Aaron pours it into two mugs as Alex asks, “How is Padma?”

“Good,” Aaron pauses, “It’s nice to be living with someone, I don’t really want to be alone, I’m sure you understand.”

“Are you two?” Alex twirls his fingers in insinuation.

Aaron blushes, bringing the mugs of tea over and setting one before Alex and one before himself as he sits down with a shake of his head, “No, just friends. Maybe one day, but for now, friends.”

Alexander nods and scrubs a hand over his face, the exhaustion never seems to go away these days, he comments, “It’s hard to believe.”

“What? Everything?”

“Yeah that,” Alex says taking a sip of tea before he continues, “But just like a week from now and we’ll be working in the same office again, handling cases again. Are we just repeating our lives?”

“It’s what we wanted to do,” Aaron says, pauses and glances out the window before he continues, “I don’t think we’re repeating our lives, the events are similar but we’re different people than we were then, we’re not going to make the same mistakes.”

“But we are going to make mistakes,” Alexander responds and it's just acceptance.

Aaron nods, “But we’re doing good things too. I mean in three weeks the house-elf act will go into effect; we couldn’t accomplish something like that in our old lives. We’re doing so much more.”

Alexander nods and takes a long sip of his tea, he confesses, “I’m just – so tired.”

Aaron reaches out and takes Alex’s hand, his is warm and calloused, familiar, “So am I, I think we all are. But we’ll get through this. Just think, your wedding is in a month.”

“But what if I do make the same mistakes? What if I hurt them again or lose them?” Alexander demands and he squeezes Aaron’s hand and stares into his eyes and tries not to let the tears start to fall.

“You won’t make the same mistakes,” Aaron says, one hand cupping his jaw, “We’re different people, and besides you have all of us, even Thomas, on your side. You’re not alone Alex.”

“And neither are you,” Alexander says and there goes the waterworks as he crooks a smile, “Thanks.”

Aaron nods and says, “Drink your tea.”

They sit in silence for a moment, Alexander sips at his tea and just breathes.

Aaron taps his fingers on the table glancing out the window and then he asks quietly, “Are you thinking of having children?”

Alex shrugs, “I think Eliza wants them again, we kind of have too, being the last of our houses. But – not yet, I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

Aaron nods and takes a sip of his tea, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” he catches Alex’s face, “Other than trying to bring equality and justice to magical Britain. I just don’t know.”

“That’s okay,” Alexander says and huffs a laugh, “Half the time I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore. It’s like we’ve spent this whole life building up to this war with Voldemort and now that it’s over we just have to keep moving, to keep calm and carry on, and go and build a government, and restore balance to the galaxy, and I have to wonder if it’s what I want, or if what I want is just buried beneath all of that. Do I want to build a family? Do I want to be a lawyer? Or is that just what I’ve told myself I want.”

He's panting by the end and Aaron rises and pulls Alexander into a hug, he presses in tight, breathes in the scent of tea and maybe toothpaste. Aaron shakes his head, “I don’t know anymore. But we have time to figure that out.”

Alexander nods and they stay like that for a long time, the two of them in the kitchen, as the hours tick past and their tea goes cold.

It’s a beautiful day, the kind with puffy clouds and blue skies for miles, Alex could probably sit and watch the traffic go by for hours. The alley is already bustling even though it’s just after lunch and Alex, leaning against the robe shop, watches as children, dwarves and dryads, magical and squib, go running through the streets. There’s a little stand where elves are selling handmade jewellery and though Alex never considered it, he’s feeling surprisingly happy just seeing them in hand-stitched dresses and skirts, and robes.

A centaur walks through the street a woman in light blue robes walking at his side, the two engaged in conversation. He can see a goblin talking with a dwarf, the two speaking with their hands as magic causes the flowers to stretch towards them.

The bell to the shop chimes and John steps outside, his cane in one hand as he steps beside Alexander, who asks, “Have you been kicked out too?”

“Yep, my measurements were taken and then apparently I was being a distraction,” John says with a grin, bumping his shoulder lightly against Alex’s, his gaze sweeping over the street with a fond smile.

“Just think, tomorrow you only have an eight-hour shift,” Alexander says patting John on the shoulder.

He hums, “And Eliza is working for seven and who knows when you’ll get home. I suppose I’ll be making dinner again.”

“But you’re such a good cook,” Alexander says with a grin before he adds in a gentle tone, “We’ll figure it out. I promise I’ll be out of the office before ten.”

“Eliza’s a better cook,” John says and it almost sounds petulant before he adds, “But she’s off doing important work for our government so I suppose I’ll just have to do.”

“Hey, you’re doing important work too.”

“As are you,” John replies with a shake of his head before he asks, “Aaron, Angelica, and Peggy are still coming over for dinner next week, right?”

Alexander nods, “As far as I know. Honestly, if I just don’t think about the next few weeks, I don’t have to feel nervous.”

John shakes his head with a smile, leaning against Alex, “Were you this nervous last time around?”

He pauses, watching as a few girls, one with hair of leafy vines, another with gold braided into it, laugh as they walk by. He shrugs, “Hard to say, but I doubt it, I wasn’t marrying two people then,” he pauses turns to John, “I would have though.”

“I know,” John says gently, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek before he says, “Just think once the whole thing is over with Witch Weekly will probably stop gossiping about us.”

“You’re delusional,” Alexander says with a laugh.

The door opens with a chime and Eliza steps out, her hair braided up behind her head as she surveys the two of them with warm eyes and asks, “Who’s delusional?”

“Alex,” John replies before he can say anything.

“I am not, thank you very much,” Alexander says raising a hand and gearing up to argue that one he is very sane, thank you very much and two he is not delusional.

Eliza laughs, “Boys. Come on, we do have an appointment to keep.”

Alexander sticks his tongue out at John but loops his arm through Eliza’s without saying anything else. John rolls his eyes but loops his arm through Eliza’s other one as they walk down the street towards the apparition point.

“Did you find something you like?” John questions his cane _tap, tap_ , tapping against the street.

Eliza smiles, half secretive and says, “I saw a few things, Angelica, Maria, and Peggy are going to come shopping with me tomorrow to help me make a decision. Have you two decided what you’re doing for your bachelors' party?”

Alex glances at the rings on her finger and glances at John who says, “Going to a bar for old times’ sake.”

Eliza shakes her head an amused smile as she asks, “Will the tomcat be making an appearance?”

John grins and Alex sticks his tongue out at him again because he’s very original as he responds, “Not unless I get very drunk, and Aaron promised to keep us all in line.”

“Well, I certainly trust Aaron to at least try to keep you all in line,” Eliza says as they pause before the apparition point. They step forward and with a crack of apparition they land in front of Hogwarts across the bridge.

The castle looms ahead of them, the debris from the battle has been cleared and Alex can see the repairs on the courtyard beginning, archways half-constructed and pillars missing their tops. The doors swing open and McGonagall grins at the three of them, her expression warm and fond as she says, “Welcome you three, come on up to my office.”

They follow her down the hallway, students gawking at the three of them as John asks, “How are the reconstruction efforts going?”

“They’re doing well, we’ve repaired most of the east wing and the courtyard as you can see. We’re also renovating a lot of the smaller issues,” McGonagall responds with a smile before asking, “And how are you three?”

Eliza responds, “We’re good, I’m working as a representative for the new government, helping to iron out a lot of the smaller details, Draco is helping at the hospital, and Harry’s just opened a firm with Blaise.”

“And there’s the wedding coming up,” McGonagall says with a twinkle in her eyes.

Eliza laughs, “Yes there is that, it’s been a bit chaotic but it’s nice. How are things at the school?”

McGonagall smiles and it’s genuine, not the stressed smile of the war, the one that pulled at the lines of her eyes, this is softer, she replies, “Things have been good – better, the new budget certainly helps. We’ve also hired quite a few new teachers, we have one from Wales who’s well versed in mind magic, and one from Seychelles who’s a rather talented elemental magician,” she pauses for a moment glancing out the window before she says, “Our class sizes are still small but hopefully we’ll begin to see some growth again in the next few years.”

“And how is it being headteacher now that we're not in the middle of a war?” John questions bumping his shoulder playfully against Alex’s.

Eliza rolls her eyes at the two of them as McGonagall replies, “It’s different, in some ways I still feel as if I’m trying to replace Albus, in others, this is brand new territory in so many ways,” she pauses a thought occurring and continues, “That reminds me. If any of you want to come and teach here, even for a guest lecture or a short period, there is always a spot open for you.”

“Professor McGonagall,” Alexander says with wide eyes unsure what to say.

She smiles, “You are all very talented, and besides it’s nice to fight for the future but it’s good on occasion to actually see that future.”

John grins, “Thank you, professor, we just might have to take you up on that offer,” he pauses, “Though I doubt we’ll be able to draw Harry away from his work.”

McGonagall grins and looks like she might say something else when Philip appears around the corner, he beams and then tackles Alex. He pulls his son into a hug and hears John laugh as Eliza says, “Hello to you too.”

Philip pulls back with a faintly embarrassed grin and rubs at the back of his head as he says, “Can’t I be happy to see you?”

Eliza pulls their son into a hug, one hand smoothing over his back as she says, “Of course you can, though be careful who you tackle.”

Philip laughs and pulls John into a quick hug before he turns to McGonagall who shakes her head, a warm smile on her face as she says, “Mr. Creevey aren’t you supposed to be in class at the moment?”

“I should be but it just so happens to be that I’m not,” Philip responds and with a look from McGonagall adds, “But fortunately I am heading back to class now,” he pulls the three of them into one more quick hug before he calls out, “Bye!” and disappears down the hallway.

McGonagall shakes her head, “Come on I’ll make some tea.”

They sit and chat in her office for over an hour, about the school, about their lives, and it’s nice. Afterwards, they make their way out to the grounds, to the small cemetery under the willow tree, where those that died in the battle of Hogwarts and the first attack are buried. The three of them stand there together and remember all that they’ve lost and all that will come.

They have time and each other, their friends, their family, and that’s all that they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Thank you all so much for reading, for all the amazing comments, and support. I hope 2021 is a better year than 2020 and thank you all again.  
> Below is a list of all the characters and their respective reincarnations, some of these are confirmed within canon, some are just hinted/suggested, and some are just the author's decision.
> 
> Harry - Alexander  
> Ginny - Peggy  
> Blaise - Aaron  
> Hermione - Jefferson  
> Draco - Laurens  
> Theo Nott - Charles Lee  
> Neville - Hercules  
> Kinglsey - Washington  
> Daphne - Angelica  
> Suzan - Eliza  
> Dumbledore - King George iii  
> Fleur - Adrienne  
> Krum - Baron Steuben  
> Ron - Lafayette  
> Snape - Benedict Arnold  
> Pansy - Maria Reynolds  
> McGonagall- Martha Washington  
> Percy - Seabury  
> Remus - Ben Franklin  
> Sirius - John Jay  
> Terry Boot - James Madison  
> Anthony - Martha Jefferson  
> Padma - Theodosia sr,  
> Parvati - Abigail Adams  
> Colin Creevey – Philip Hamilton  
> Luna Lovegood – Angelica Hamilton  
> Fred and George Weasley - Benjamin Tallmadge and James Armistead Lafayette  
> Tonks – Betsy Ross  
> Astoria - Theodosia Jr. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading!


End file.
